Forgotten Battleship
by Timelordsoul54
Summary: I have no idea who or what I am, All that I remember is bombs and darkness know is I'm falling through the sky to a port like island This is my story of discovering my identity and the war that I am to be put into and fight as the first fleetboy, for I am the Forgotten battleship
1. Arrival

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please comment and review it you want to. And I do not own Kantai Collection.**

* * *

Black. That was the only color that I could see all around me. My body felt cold and numb as if I had been dunked into an ice bucket numerous times. I shivered as I felt chills course through my body. It felt like I was floating in this empty space with no light or sounds to fill my ears. I curled into a ball and raked my brain trying to remember of how I ended up in this mess, but no matter how hard I tried I could not remember a thing.

"Well seems I'm stuck here with no idea where I am or how did I get here." I thought to myself.

I racked my brain again to try and remember anything, anything at all from my past, I couldn't even remember my name. But again my mind was completely blank and dark just like the area around me. Straightening out, I decided that I may as well just start walking in whatever direction that I felt like. As I put one foot out and tried to step, I somewhat fell over. I let out a startled cry but I didn't hit anything hard or a ground for that matter. As I recollected myself, I tried taking a step again but I had the same result. I tried this for what seemed like hours, until I realized that instead of me sitting, I was actually floating.

¨Well this is new." I thought to myself as I made a swimming motion, and felt myself glide forward.

Now with a new sense of travel I floated off into the darkness with no clear direction of where I was going. I floated around aimlessly in the darkness for what seemed like hours and by then I was growing extremely tired for I also had no sense of time in this place. Floating along, my eyes began to slowly begin to droop only to snap back awake at the most random times. Just as my eyes were too close, I saw in the distance a pinprick of light. I floated towards the light, blinking as to make sure that my eyes were not playing tricks on me. The light was still there and it was steadily growing larger, and even though i felt like I wasn't moving, I was gradually pulled into the light going faster and faster as I fell. I closed my eyes as the light began to blind me as it became as bright as the sun.

"Ahhhhhh!" I cried as I fell through the light.

Next thing I felt, was that I was falling at a rapid pace. Opening my eyes, I saw what looked like a port with a little ways back a large building that maybe looked like a headquarters, but at the moment that wasn't a major concern. Looking down, I realized I was rapidly approaching the harbor's waters. Curling into a all, I closed my eyes and plugged my nose as I awaited the inevitable impact. I crashed into the water like a type 3 shell slamming into a warship, making a tremendous splash that probably sent a plume of water at least 20 ft into the air. When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry as I looked around, and saw a fish swim by my head. Gasping in surprise, I pushed off the bottom and flew to the surface. I breached the surface, startling a few seagulls that had decided to perch on the water above me. They flew away gawing like "screw you dude!"

Gasping for air, I looked around and began to take note of my surroundings.

"That's odd," I thought to myself as I slowly paddled to a shore next to the harbor, "this is a port yet why are there no ships at dock or going in or out?"

I puzzled over this as I dragged myself out of the water and onto a warm beach. I slowly crawled away trying to get as far away as I could from the water's edge. I reached a sidewalk path at the top of the beach and saw that it was empty, spare for a few birds that were hopping around the ground looking for food. By then I was exhausted, but i still needed to find some adequate shelter or at least a tree to lay under before my strength fully left me. Staggering to my feet, I hobbled along the beach looking for somewhere to lay down as the sun sank lower and lower into the sea. The light reflected off the water in an explosion of red and orange hues. A ways down the beach, I spotted a decent sized palm tree that was just the right size for me to sleep under. I collapsed under the tree and slowly turned myself over onto my back to stare up at the stars that were beginning to appear. I let my head sink into the sand and let the sound of the waves lull me to sleep.

My dreams were that night were to me very chaotic and I could make little sense of them. My dream was just a blur of colors that spun my head around in circles, giving me a headache in the dream. The only sounds I could hear was the droning of planes overhead and the constant explosions that pierced the background all around me. I heard shouting and yelling all around me with the sound of running feet and screams of agony coming from all different sides. My mind grew hazy as I felt my dream self fall to his knees and stare at the sky overhead, which billowed with inky black smoke. My dream self stared into the sky as blood began to drip down his face into his eye. At that instant I felt myself change perspective to being on the ground looking at the sky with hundreds of planes flying around, and every single one of them had a bright red circle on each wing. One of the planes, a white one dived straight towards my dream self and released a round cylindrical object that plummeted towards him. He got up and backed away from the impact point, but by then it was too late. I saw the object plunge into the ground in front of him, which right at that moment, my vision cleared and I could see that my dream self was standing aboard a ship and to my surprise I saw that my dream self was equipped with four turrets coming out of a pack I had on. I saw him look towards the sky and his mouth formed the words "FIRE!"

The guns exploded into a barrage but just at that moment, the bomb that had penetrated the deck exploded sending him flying over the side and sending my perspective to spiral out of control heading towards the water, and just before I hit the water, I looked up at the mast of the smoking ship and saw a stars and stripped flag.

I jolted awake and quickly sat up, but instead of hitting open space, my head crashed into something hard with a loud "THUD".

I grabbed my head and curled into a ball on the ground rolling back and forth, "owowowowowow!" I stammered as I rolled around.

"A-are you ok? I-i'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" A young voice said in a quivering voice.

I opened one eye and looked up, for a second the sun the morning sun blinded me. I blinked a few times, as my vision came into focus as I noticed that kneeling in front of me was a young girl who looked about 18 years of age. She wore a grey uniform with a short black skirt and on her head sat a grey hat with a black rim with up the middle two lines with naval camouflage colors on it. She had piercing green eyes and she wore a concerned look on her face, but she had a kind face that looked like . I looked at her forehead and saw an angry red mark where my head had slammed into her. She brushed one of her blind pigtails off her shoulder and looked right at me with those green eyes which I noticed seemed like she was about to cry, and I couldn't tell whether it was out of pain or guilt.

"No no I'm sorry it's not your fault, I just woke up," I said with a sheepish grin rubbing the back of my head.

She bowed her head at me with her hands on her knees, "I'm sorry…" she said again in a whimpering voice.

"No it's alright I'm not mad." I said trying to cheer up this girl.

She said nothing but kept her head bowed at me. I looked away as I was beginning to feel uncomfortable from this mysterious girl for as I came to realize at that moment I apparently had some trouble talking to girls, "especially cute ones," I thought to myself blushing a little.

"So umm what's your name?" I asked her in a quiet slightly embarrassed tone.

"E-eh!?" She said seeming to be a little startled that I was asking a question.

"What's your name?" I ask again.

"U-u-ummmm m-my name is uh…" she stammered seeming to be slightly embarrassed.

I stared at her as she seemed to be getting more and more flustered. She coughed and as if on a dime she became somewhat militaristic like. " My name is Prinz Eugen, Admiral Hipper class heavy cruiser." She said with an authoritative voice, but I could tell she was a little timid by her reactions.

"Wait, wait wait wait, What do you mean that your name is Prinz Eugen, your saying your the name of a heavy cruiser from World War 2 who fought against the British with Bismarck!?"

"Well… I'm not named Prinz Eugen, but I'm actually the Prinz Eugen cruiser, and Bismarck is nee-sama to me." She said with a chirpy smile and expression spreading across her face.

I was shocked, for kneeling in front of me was this cute girl who apparently was a World War 2 heavy cruiser that had sunk years ago. Eugen didn't seem to notice my shock so she asked me "what's your name?"

I thought hard about her question but I still couldn't remember that one stupid piece about me! As I grew frustrated and red, Eugen noticed and began to laugh a little.

"Hahaha, whats with that face do you even know your own name?" She giggled, but her face turn to a look of confusion when I shook my head no," What do you mean no? You seriously don't even remember your name?"

"No sorry its just I don't really know how I got here, and another thing is how did you find me?" I asked her.

"Well you see, I was taking a morning stroll when I heard mumbling and groaning coming from the beach, so naturally curious I walked over to find u tossing and turning here and I was about to wake you up when you woke up and hit me." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Well it's also that I dont have any memories at all of my past I have no idea my name or what I am really." I said as I climbed to my feet.

"Well I can say that you are like me." She said standing up and brushing herself off.

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked clearly confused.

"I mean you're a fleetgirl though technically you are a male." She said as she looked me up and down.

"I'm a what!?" I cried out in surprise.

"You're the manifestation of a warship from the past and you're here to fight an enemy called the Abyssals." She said as her green eyes sparkled in the sun light.

"How do you know that im this so called fleet person?" I asked

"Because you have radio antennas sticking out of your hair and you also have a little plane on your shoulder." She said pointing at my shoulder and head.

I looked over at my shoulder and to my surprise sat a small blue plane that had a little girl sitting inside. The little girl gave me a thumbs up before taking off from my shoulder and flying off. At the same time I brought my hands to the top of my head, and to my surprise instead of touching hair, I touched cool metal.

"Hmmmm well by the looks of that plane I could say that you are either a cruiser or a battleship." Eugen said as she had a thoughtful expression on her face. "And that plane was a Kingfisher float plane so that would make you my guess either a British warship or an American warship, and here we have not had any of those here at all."

"Hold on, where exactly is here?" I asked.

"Well this here is the Naval district where other people like me and you attend school here." She said.

'You mean there are other people as ships here!?" I exclaimed.

"Yea there are destroyers, battleships, carriers, and cruisers here to." She said as she took hold of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I said beginning to blush.

"Come on classes are going to start and I'm going to take you to meet the Admiral and Bismarck nee-sama, oh she's going to be so happy when she meets you!" Eugen said with a squeal.

The next thing I know I'm being dragged by this girl towards the school as it begins to wake up and girls start milling around.

"Oh boy," I gulped as I prepared for what lied ahead.


	2. Hunger and some answers

**Hi guys thanks to the few of you who commented and started following the story, it means a lot to me and I hope more people read and comment it, favorite it, follow it etc. So here is chapter two Hunger and some answers**

 **I dont' own Kantai collection I only own my OC**

* * *

Eugen led me by the hand up the beach and into the more populated areas, where I saw multiple girls milling around and talking to each other, but I could see nowhere were there any guys. I started to grow a little nervous, because as we passed girls along the way, they stopped and stared at me, eyeing me up and down. But Eugen was apparently oblivious to the odd glances as she said "guten morgen!" With a chirpy attitude as she passed by groups of girls.

They all smiled and said good morning as well as they hurried their way to wherever we were going. After Eugen had dragged me along for what seemed like hours, she suddenly stopped and I plowed into her back causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oh!" I said in surprise,"I'm sorry Eugen."

"It's ok." She said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

I looked around at the surroundings of where we had stopped, because I could not understand why we had stopped at all. "Ummm Eugen?" I asked hesitantly, "why exactly did you stop?"

Right at the moment an interesting smell entered my nose. Instantly I felt my stomach rumble and my mouth began watering. Eugen noticed and gave me a wide smile. "Well the reason we stopped here, was because I figured that you must be hungry and it seems I was right."

Eugen turned me around and behind me was a little hut and on a wooden sign above it was "Mamiya's Cafe".

Eugen pushed me into the cafe, where standing behind a counter was a young women with red flowing hair wearing an apron was busily working on what looked like a giant ice cream sundae. The women turned around as we entered, and her face was that of like a caring mother.

"Welcome!" She said with a smile, "Eugen it's been awhile since you've been in here what brings you here to-" she said, but she stopped when she saw me, and her eyes grew wide with curiosity and surprise.

"Oh, oh my," she exclaimed in surprise.

"Umm is something wrong?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh, its nothing, its just I was surprised as you are the first guy I have ever seen here and not just that it's also you seem to be the first male fleetboy." She said as she quickly got me and Eugen seats. "Now is there anything that you would like to eat?"

"I would like some bread cheese and sausage with coffee please." Eugen said in her usual matter.

"Ummm just get me everything you have." I said surprising Eugen and the women and quite literally also myself.

"Well then just wait a few minutes and also my name is Mamiya and I run this little cafe for I am a food transport ship." Mamiya said as she extended her hand.

I shook it, and with a smile Mamiya went behind the counter and started working. The smell was absolutely delicious, as my stomach rumbled in agreement. Eugen laughed a little as I think she heard my stomach growl. I smiled as I thought of how cute she was when she laughed and how her hair was the right shade of blonde, and her eyes-

"Wait what am I thinking!?" I scolded myself as I began to grow red from embarrassment.

"Is something wrong?" Eugen asked as she leaned across the table.

"No its-its nothing" I said quickly, turning my head away so she couldn't see my face. "So…" I said quickly trying to change the subject, "why were all those girls staring at me like I was an alien and why is it that there are no other guys here?"

"Well you see," Eugen began as Mamiya brought over coffee. Eugen nodded her head in thanks before turning back to me, "well the thing is ships are not supposed to be male, everyone called us she and why we are called fleet girls. You are not supposed to be male, but for some reason you're a male warship and my guess is that people are trying to figure out how there could be a male warship, and that's the reason why all those girls were staring at you."

"But I thought it was normal that there would be a male ship." I said, " and also where were you taking me when you dragged me?"

"Oh I was first going to introduce you to Bismarck nee-sama and then I was going to take you to the Admiral." She said as she slurped her coffee.

"The Admiral?" I asked.

"Yea the Admiral is the one that runs the Naval district, as that is where we are." She said as she tilted her mug up higher and drained the rest of her coffee. "Also I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" I said tilting my head.

"Well when I found you,l you were writhing on the ground and moaning in pain while you were sleeping, and it looked like you were having a nightmare." She said as her eyes averted from mine, "and I also heard you talking in your sleep and I was wondering what kind of dream were you having?"

My heart did what felt like a skip beat as for some reason out of nowhere, I felt and saw in my mind the images I had dreamt of, with the planes droning overhead and the explosions, but this time there was something else that seemed to be added and it was blurry, but I could make out in my mind what looked like another ship, and on top of it I could make out the figure of a girl but it was still too fuzzy for me to see her. My vision came back into focus, and I saw Eugen looking at me all concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she leaned closer.

"Y-yeah I-i'm fine, but what did I say in my sleep?" I asked her trying to figure out more of the meaning behind that vision.

"Well you were mumbling and most of it I couldn't make out but near the end you said 'Damn those Japs.' and 'Cali's gone!' " she said with some curiosity hidden in her voice.

"Cali," I thought to myself, "who is that I feel I should remember but I can't."

At that moment, a large plate was dropped in front of me, and it was heaping with with food. My stomach growled with anticipation. "Here you go now eat up!" Mamiya said with a smile.

I took up my fork as Mamiya laid down Eugen's bread, cheese, and sausage dish. Her eyes sparkled as she took her fork and dug in with enthusiasm. At that note, I plunged my fork in and started eating like a mad dog, and within minutes I had made the plate clean. I held up my plate for more, and Mamiya looked surprised, but with a smile took the plate and began filling it up again.

"My you seem to eat more than Akagi and Yamato combined!" Mamiya said looking over her shoulder.

"Well it seems I haven't eaten in what seems like years" I said happily as I plunged into the newly refilled plate.

After five heaping plates, I was finally full. During that time Eugen ate her food then just stared at me in interest. At that moment, I heard a buzzing in my ear. Confused I looked around trying to figure out where the buzzing was coming from.

"Well it seems your Kingfisher got tired and came back to you" Eugen said pointing at the little plane as it flew into the cafe.

For some reason I don't know why but I instinctively held up my hands and the plane landed in it. As the plane's engine cut off, a little tiny female pilot popped out and saluted me. At that moment I seemed to get in my mind a transmission of all that the plane had seen during its flyby. And I have to say that the Naval District was huge. The little pilot jumped back into the plane and I placed it in my pocket.

"Well I guess it's time that I go introduce you to the Admiral because it's getting late and I'm going to be… _scheisse_!" She lept up "I'm running late to class!" She grabbed hold of my hand again and dragged me out of the cafe, "Thanks Mamiya for the food!" She waved back happily.

"Any time Eugen!" Mamiya called, waving back at us.

Eugen literally dragged me behind her as we ran towards the main building. The main building looked not that great on the outside for it was solid stone. I would guess that it looked like a command center, but when Eugen dragged me inside I was taken aback, for it looked like an actual hotel. I couldn't marvel at the building long though, because Eugen pulled me up the stairs and down a red carpeted hallway. She let go of my hand at a wooden door that read "Admiral's Room".

"The Admirals right through there, but I have to go I'll catch you once class ends!" She said as she raced down the hallway.

I turned towards the door, and I was about to knock when the door flew open and a tall black haired girl stepped out. She had on top of her head what looked like navigation equipment and around her waist was a grey belt with a gold looking button on it. She took a step back in surprise.

"Who are you!?" She said in an authoritative tone.

"Umm I was brought here to speak to the Admiral," I said in a quivering voice.

"Who are you really for it's impossible for you to be a ship because you're a male and only the Admiral's fleet girls have spoken to him." She said as she seemed to become more menacing.

"Nagato let him in." A voice said from behind her.

"But Admiral," Nagato protested,"we don't know what he is for he can't possibly be a ship due to the fact that ships are mostly females not males."

"Nagato let us hear his side of the story," The Admiral said in an authoritative voice.

With a sigh Nagato stepped to the side and let me in. I noticed that behind her in another corner stood another girl that looked like Nagato, but she was a little shorter with nice auburn hair. She gave me a kind smile as I walked up to a desk where a large chair sat facing the window. I stood awkwardly as I saw a gloved hand pick up a piece of paper that looked like a report.

"There no need to stand there so awkwardly it's alright I'm not going to bite." The Admiral said with a chuckle, "Ands it's also alright you don't need to introduce yourself, I heard about you from Mamiya and a scout plane overheard you and Eugen talking. So amnesia huh."

"Ummm, yes thats right", I say starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well I figured as much for the fact that you may be staying with us for a while so since you are comfortable with Eugen, your room has been put in with her fleet." The Admiral said flipping the piece of paper over.

"Admiral!" Nagato gasped, "you are not saying that we are to put this male in with other females do you?"

"As a matter of fact yes, for I believe it will make it easier for him to learn about this place from someone he is familiar with, but I will leave the rules deciding for his fleet." The Admiral said with slight wave of his hand, "I also do hope sometime in the future you do remember who you are and we can see you outfitted immediately, now Nagato please show him to his quarters."

Nagato sighed a little before, she was back to her authoritative mood. 'Come with me." She gestured to the door.

I walked out the door as Nagato shut it behind me. We walked the winding building, not saying as much of a word to each other when Nagato suddenly stopped and wheeled around towards me. "Now listen here," she said with a deadly whisper, "classes have ended and the girls are coming back, now if I hear of you doing anything to them I will personally pump you full of type 3 shells. Is that understood."

I nodded quickly as a bead of sweat rolled down my face she opened the door next to us and pushed me in before shutting the door. I looked around at my surroundings as it just seemed to be a typical room with four beds and the standard necessities it needs. As I walked toward one of the beds at the far end I heard what sounded like water shutting off, and before I could react, the bathroom door opened, with steam pouring out of it. I looked around to try and find someplace to hide at least, but I was to slow. A girl stepped out and immediately, I recognized Eugen, but she was dripping wet from a shower with only a towel wrapped around her. We locked eyes and stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before I felt blood start dripping from my nose and mine and her faces grew bright red, just as the bedroom door opened to a tall blonde women in German uniform, who looked like Eugen walked in.

"What's going on in here?"

* * *

On a side note as to keep with the game, the Admiral will be what ever gender you want them to be so have fun with that and in a few chapters I plan on having you all figure out my OC's identity and I will also explain the shipboy thing but comment and like this story Please


	3. New experiences

**Thank to the views I'm getting and the comments of people trying to guess my OC characters ship your answers will be revealed in a later chapter but keep commenting on the story and maybe if you wan comment some ships maybe you would want to see in the story**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

What is going on here?" The women repeated again, as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

"Um, Um," I stammered as I started backing up rapidly slamming my back into the wall.

The women who had entered the room looked almost the spitting image of Eugen, except for the fact that she was a few inches taller and the cap she wore was that of a admirals, with it a little wider around the middle. I also noted that her breasts were a little bigger than Eugens as well. But when I looked down, I felt blood start dripping down, for unlike Eugen instead of wearing a skirt, her grey uniform covered most of her except for her legs. The taller women started walking towards me and I could tell that she was pissed off majorly at me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Nagato just threw me in here I didn't know that you were in the shower Eugen!" I stammered as I tried to search for a way out.  
The tall blonde women stopped right in front of me and eyed me up and down like a hawk, and besides her pissed off face, I could see curiosity and surprise as well in her eyes. "Eugen!" She said turning to look at the red faced cruiser.

"Y-yes!" Eugen answered.

"Explain to me what exactly happened here before I arrived." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Eugen said saluting her with one arm still holding the towel. "You see I was taking a shower because I wanted to feel refreshed after classes, so I came here and took a shower. And I would guess he probably didn't realize that I was here, so I startled him just as much as he startled me, but it's not his fault Bismarck!"

"This is Bismarck!" I thought to myself as I eyed the tall German battleship that stood before me.

Bismarck turned towards me looking me square in the eyes as I shivered from both fear and embarrassment. "Is what Eugen said true?" She asked not taking her eyes off of me.

I hastily shook my head yes. Bismarck stared at me for a moment longer, before heaving a large sigh before turning back to Eugen, "Now Eugen please explain to me who this male is and how is it that there is a male here at the Naval district for I have never heard of a fleetboy."

"Yes ma'am, but can you let him go take a shower and clean up because one I want to change, and two he has had somewhat an odd day and I think he should be able to at least be cleaned." Eugen said as she moved towards the dressers.

"Very well, you go get cleaned up while I talk to Eugen." Bismarck said in a drill sergeant like voice

I quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door. The room was still steamy from when Eugen had taken her shower so it was a nice humidity that felt good to my skin. Walking over to the shower, I turned it on to a decently warm temperature that felt refreshing to my skin. I looked over my shoulder and saw that there was a fogged up bathroom mirror hanging over a marble countertop.

"Oh shit," I thought to myself, "I haven't even seen what I look like to other people, cause I haven't even looked at a mirror at all."

I wiped the fog off the mirror and for the first time got a good look at myself. My hands went up to my head where I had black scruffy hair with what looked like a brown streak going down the side. On top of my head was a headband that I made note looked like what Nagato had on top of her head. The band consisted of two metal towers that looked like as Eugen had said radio antennas. On my shoulder I saw a small catapult, which I figured was how the Kingfisher had launched off of me. I noticed that I was wearing what looked like a sailor's uniform with a brown aviation jacket over it. As I was taking it off, I noticed on the side, a white patch that seemed to be partially burned off. I squinted at it and saw that in small embroidered letters was the letters "BB-"

"Hmmm, I just wonder if that has any significance to me at all." I thought as i shrugged off the jacket and got undressed.

Stepping into the shower, my body immediately relaxed as I felt the warm water flowing over my body. "Ahhh this feels sooo good!" I sighed as I started to wash myself.

I stayed in the shower for over an hour just washing, and rewashing myself. But the odd thing was when I was washing my hair, my hands came up black.

"What the hell!?" I said in surprise as I started rinsing my hair. "What the hell is this stuff?"

More and more of the black stuff started falling off my head and down the drain, I caught some in my hand and brought it to my nose. The strong sense of oil overflowed my nose. As soon as I smelled the oil, I felt my mind burn as I was presented with new imagery, but instead of the blurry visions I had gotten before, I was given a clear view of what was happening, and I could actually hear voices through the chaos.

"Please! Please! Stop and save yourself!" A girl's voice was saying and it sounded like it was weeping, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from, and for the first time, I could see what was happening. I saw a burning ship with planes swarming all over it as a lone figure fired its guns over and over but to no avail as I saw bombs fall from the sky and hit the ship. All around it in the water were sailor, some were dead while others were swimming away. I saw a plane come flying low and began to machine gun the sailors in the water turning it red.

"Stop!" I felt myself saying, but no words or sounds came out.

I looked over to my right and a girl stood there weeping with her hands over her mouth. She was covered in blood and the uniform she was wearing was in tatters, but I could just make out the patch on her shoulder which was torn with only the number 38 was visible. I reached for her but before I did I jolted back to reality of me in the shower.

I was shaking, as I shut off the water and quickly redressed myself in my clothes. I opened the door and stormed out of the bathroom. But I hadn't been paying attention and I ran straight into Bismarck, but the worse part was, I had run straight into her boobs.

I pulled back immediately my face began to grow red, "I'm so so so sorry Bismarck!" I said as I slipped and fell to the floor.

Bismarck's face was just as bright red as mine as she backed away showing Eugen sitting on the bed trying to hold in laughter, and behind her were two other girls that had most likely arrived while I was in the shower.

"So is this the guy you were talking about?" One of the girls asked.

This girl wore a blue sailor's uniform with a blue hat on. "Yep thats the guy." Eugen said happily.

The girl that had just spoke walked over to me " Hi my name is Leberecht Maass and I'm a 1934 class destroyer, but you can call me Lebe." She extended her hand and shook mine.

The other girl who I saw had brown hair, but wore the same outfit walked over to me and did the same thing, 'My name is Max Schultz and I'm a 1934 class destroyer as well."

"Ummm nice to meet you two," I said a little nervously, as I was still getting used to the fact that there were no other males here except for me.

I started to shift uncomfortably, because I just wanted to get out of there after the vision or flashback or whatever it was that I had experienced made me just want to go and leave. Eugen seemed to pick up that something was wrong because next thing I knew, she was pulling me along behind her.

"Eugen where are you going!?" Bismarck called out as we went down the hall.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a few hours, I'm just taking him to the port for some target practice!" Eugen called back as we rounded the corner. I jogged behind Eugen as she literally ran to a warehouse next to the port. "Eugen wait up!" I called

"Just wait for me over there ok?" She said with a smile before disappearing into the building.

I walked over to the edge of the dock as heard what sounded like a massive door opening. Next thing I saw was Eugen speeding towards me on the water with what looked like a massive backpack on. As she got closer I began noticing that on four mechanical arms sat four smaller versions of 70 mm cannons. When she pulled up next to me I noticed that she has heavily armed with multiple guns all over her.

"What is that?" I asked when she came to a stop.

"This is the pack that all us warship fleetgirls wear for it has all the weapons we need for combat. Only ones that are different are the carriers, they have a flight deck on their arms with bow and arrows to launch planes." She said as she twirled around showing all the lighter armament she had on her. "Now watch this."

Eugen turned around and behind her popped up a target located about 1600 yards out. Eugen held out her arm and ordered, "Feurer!"

All four of her turrets opened fire in a deafening blast, and 10 seconds later, the target exploded into a plume of fire. "Direct hit!" She said happily.

"Wow that was an amazing shot Eugen." I said giving her a little applause.

"Thank you." She said bowing and blushing.

"So this is the male that I've heard quite a bit about." A voice said behind me.

Startled I turned around to see a young girl in a red and white kimono standing behind me. She had long dark hair and a very kind face.

"Oh, hi Akagi, I didn't see you there." Eugen said as she walked over to a ladder and climbed out of the water.

"It's alright, so you're the newest ship here, but you have no idea who you are and your a male, but I find that interesting." Akagi said with a smile.

"She's one of the top fleet carriers we have here." Eugen said happily.

"Really, so you're saying there is an elite group of ships here." I said trying to think of what ships the elite group had.

"Well not exactly but the strongest ships are put in Carrier group 1" Akagi said with a small smile.

"But anyways what are you doing here Akagi?" Eugen asked.

"Well I'm just waiting for Kaga to finish her training." Agaki said pointing to the other end of the dock where another girl who looked like Akagi, but with shorter hair and a blue and white kimono stood shooting off a bow and arrow releasing planes onto a group of targets below.

As soon as I saw her my mind went red with anger, but I didn't know why I was suddenly so angry. "Did you just say that that girl over there is fleet carrier Kaga?" I demanded growing more and more angry.

'Yea that's Kaga over there, but why are you getting mad?" Akagi asked me growing more concerned.

Before I could answer I tore off down the dock with my blood boiling and and rage began to fill my being. Eugen said something but I couldn't hear her over the sound of my heart racing. My mind raced full of images of the bloody water, the bloody girl, the smoking and burning ship, and planes zooming overhead with bombs falling and exploding.I reached the dock where Kaga stood taking aim with her bow and releasing a squad of planes. "KAGA!" I roared in fury, startling her.

She turned around in confusion looking for an explanation as to why there was an angry male staring at her and quite honestly I couldn't figure out why I was so angry.

"Is there something I could help you with?" She asked in a tone that I believed was trying to calm me down.

"You… You...How could you!" I screamed at her releasing all my fury and rage at once.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You know what you did… you killed those who I cared for. You ruined everything." I said my anger still growing.

"What?" She said still confused.

"You… You… You sunk me!"

* * *

 **So now tensions build I'll try and submit the next chapter as soon as I can but keep on commenting, following and favoriting my story for it means a lot and maybe I may start working on another fanfic for a different thing as well**

 **See you all in the next chapter**


	4. Answers

**Hi Guys thanks for the comments I really like to hear what you guys think of it and also you can comment more ships from the game or OC ship characters you would want in the story as someone has already suggested a US destroyer**

 **I've read the comments some of you guys are posting and I have come to the conclusion that the story is going a little to fast so I have ecided hopefully with this chapter to slow it down a notch so that my plans for the future wil be able to be used**

 **But thanks anyways guys and for those of you who were guessing my OC's ship identity your answers are here todaybut in a few chapters down the line I have an interesting plan developing hehe. But anyways I dont own Kancolle at all.**

* * *

"E-excuse me?" Kaga asked in both shock and confusion.

"You sank me!" I repeated with more anger building up in me.

"What do you mean I sunk you I've never even met you up until now!" Kaga protested.

I felt a hand being placed gently on my shoulder, and wheeling around I saw it was Akagi, but instead of comforting me, a new wave of anger and pain flooded my being. "You…" I hissed in anger, "you were there as well.

"We were where, what are you talking about?" Akagi asked gently.

""Both of you… both of you killed those I cared for! You killed my crew, you took everything from me!" I yelled as I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes.

My mind was a blur as multiple images flooded through my head showing death and destruction on an unprecedented scale. My hands squeezed around my head, as I felt agony of the heart on a unprecedented scale, that seemed oddly familiar. I felt a soft hand grab hold of mine, and looking to my left I saw Eugen standing there with a small smile on her face.

"It's alright," she said in a soothing voice that teemed with kindness, "I don't know what you are experiencing but it's alright now, Kaga and Akagi wouldn't want to hurt you at all. I mean they are very kind to the girls here."

I felt my body tense up as another piece of imagery pierced through the blurriness of my mind, "You're wrong." I said in a dead whisper.

'What do you mean?'' Eugen asked in confusion.

"You're wrong… they aren't who you think they are. They are not kind as you say, they are monsters!" I said as a warm tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry but we don't know what it is you are talking about." Akagi said as she walked over to Kaga.

"We would never hurt or sink anyone on our own free whim." Kaga said in what I would believe was a kind voice, but to me it pissed me off.

"Then explain yourselves for what you did on December 7,1941!" I blurted in anger.

Akagi froze mid stride and Kaga turned pale. Akagi wheeled around to face me, and I could not read what expression she had on her face, for all I could make out was fear, anger, and sorrow, but I saw tears begin to form in her eyes. "You know what you did don't you?" I said as tears now began to stream down my face.

My mind was burning as now more and more of the images flooded into my mind, which I was starting to realize we're memories, "Akagi… you sank Oak with your torpedoes and… Kaga you sank me with bombs and... you killed the only friend I had!"

I pulled my hand away from Eugen and turned and ran as fast as I could away from the pier, "Wait!" I heard Eugen call but I didn't care, all I did was run

I ran as fast as my legs would go, running as tears streamed down my face as I began to get clearer images of what were essentially my memories. As I ran the images became clearer as now I could see more of the scene that was unfolding. I could see the planes dive bombing and torpedoing every ship that sat at anchor in the harbor, and one by one I saw each fleetgirl explode and disappear into the depths of the harbor. I felt my anger burn even hotter as I now remembered how I stood atop my ships deck and opened fire at every plane I could see. But my heart ached and hurt so much as pain wretched it just thinking about the images. I remember just running and crying as I ran with no particular direction in mind, I just wanted to get away from there. I ran out of the Naval districts main interior and and out to the outskirts, where I ran up a hill that led to a cliff overlooking the sea. When I had reached the edge of the cliff, I collapsed to the ground and began to openly weep. I cried like my heart was shattering over and over again, but I also wept, for I still had no idea who I was still. I knew that Kaga had sunk me and many of my friends with Akagi but I still did not know who I was in all of it. I sat at that spot for hours just hugging my knees and crying, as the sun had begun to set when I heard a small voice from behind me.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked.

Thinking it was Eugen I turned my head only to realize that Eugen wasn't even there, instead a girl with short dark hair and wearing a white and blue sailor's uniform stood a few feet away. "Just leave me alone." I said in an exhausted voice.

But instead of turning and leaving the girl walked up and sat down in the grass next to me. "What is it you could you possibly want?" I ask the girl.

"Well it's nothing really, but its just that as I was coming up here to watch the sunset, I heard you crying and came to see what was going on. And it was alos I was quite surprised to see a male here." She said innocently.

"Hmph, well I'm the male everyone seems to be talking about." I said smiling weakly.

"Well, hello then, my name is Fubuki and I am a special class type destroyer and namesake of the Fubuki class now what's your name?" She asked extending her hand.

"I'm still trying to figure that out actually." I shrugged as I shook her hand.

"Now why is it that you were crying? By the way you sounded, it sounded like heartbreak." Fubuki asked as she turned towards me.

"You don't want to know." I said looking away from her curious eyes.

"Please can you tell me." She said in her innocent voice.

I turned back and looked at her straight in the eyes and my heart melted again as the anger melted away into grief for her eyes were like that of an innocent child and they also looked like Cali's eyes. Tears began to reform in my eyes as I looked away from her to embarrassed to let her see me. But I was stunned by what she did next, for she pulled me into a hug and I broke down again. "It's alright, I understand the kind of pain you are experiencing for I've lost someone close to me as well. She said as she held me tighter.

After a few minutes of her holding me like that, she pulled back and brushed off her skirt. "Now is it alright if you tell me what was bothering you?" She asked.

I nodded, for my tears were all used and dried. I took a shaky breath before I started telling her the events of what happened during the day and the flashback memories I've been having. She sat there and listened contently, and when I was done the moon had risen into the sky, but she sat there quietly deep in thought. We sat in silence as we had our own separate thoughts, before Fubuki spoke in a quiet tone, "So your saying something terrible happened to you and your friends on December 7th,1941, and your saying Akagi senpai and Kaga were there."

I nodded, "Yes all I remember are bombs exploding and fleetgirls disappearing one by one and I can never forget those planes and those two were there launching wave after wave of them slaughtering my crew and my friends, but I know I was there, but I can't remember who I was at that event."

Fubuki stood up and extended her hand down to me, "Come on it's getting rather late, and I think the others are getting worried about you and from what you said I would believe Eugen is the most worried."

I gave a small nod as I took her hand and stood up. Fubuki smiled as she led me down the hill and back to the Naval Districts interior. We were quiet most of the way, until we reached the main building, when Fubuki stopped and turned towards me. "Please don't be mad at Akagi or Kaga, both of them are overall really caring and sweet, and I know it sounds horrible what they did in the past but, from what you said they did and what I know about them, I think that their actions still haunt them to this day."

"I don't think that I would ever forgive them after what they did." I said

Fubuki gave a sad look but she gave me a small smile, "Please just give them a chance at least."

I sighed,but nodded, "I'll think about it."

Fubuki perked up and gave a bright smile, "That's great now I think you should now hurry along back to your room cause they must be a little worried about you."

"Alright, I'd best be going then." I said as Fubuki turned and headed down the path with a small wave behind her.

The building was quiet and dark when I entered. "Everyone probably is asleep," I thought to myself as I started heading down the corridor. I was almost to the German fleets room when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

Wheeling around I saw Nagato leaning against a wall next to the Admiral's room. "Nagato I'm so sorry!" I said in a pleading tone.

But the battleship didn't seemed mad, but instead she seemed to be sorrowful, "The Admiral wants to see you," she said in a voice that seemed to be clouded with guilt.

Confused and a little nervous, I turned around and walked back towards the Admirals door. Nagato knocked softly on the door before opening it. The Admiral sat facing the window again but on his desk were two large folders. I saw Akagi standing in the corner of the room with Kaga with a guilt and sorrowful look on both of their faces. The room was still as I entered. As the door closed behind Nagato as she walked in, I heard the tiny drone of the Kingfisher scout plane come flying out of my pocket and head straight for Akagi. Akagi ducked her head, but the plane opened fire with its tiny machine gun with the bullets bouncing off of Akagi with no effect because the plane was not at its full usual size. Akagi wasn't faced by the attack, but I could see that she was hurt. The plane flew back and landed on the little catapult I had on my shoulder. I thought I could hear the pilot's voice but I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard it say "That was for Pearl you tojo bastards!"

I took the plane off the catapult and put it back in my pocket, and sealed the pocket shut. "I'm sorry about that", I said to the Admiral who just waved a gloved hand.

"Why is it that you called me in here?" I asked the Admiral.

The Admiral was silent for a minute or two before I heard a slight breath from the chair, " I want you to know…" the Admiral began as I saw the outline shift a little, "... We here are terribly sorry about the tragedy."

"What do you mean?" I asked moving a little closer to the desk.

"I heard all about what happened at the dock from Akagi and Kaga and I would like to extend our humblest apologies." The Admiral said in a sad tone, "I did a little research into your identity when I heard you brought up December 7th to them."

The Admiral paused as I heard Kaga and Akagi begin to get uncomfortable with them shifting around uneasily. "When they said you brought up the names Cali and Oak… I had a suspicion and theory, but I needed more to prove it. That was until Kaga said that you said she had sunk you with bombs, and my theory was confirmed."

"What do you mean confirmed!? Who am I?" I demanded as some frustration and anger built up, "I'm sorry Admiral,"I quickly apologized.

"It's quite alright as in if I was in your situation I would be quite mad as well." The Admiral said, "But yes, with what I acquired from Kaga and Akagi, as well as what Eugen has said she has noticed about you, I was able to confirm who you are, but there is an odd thing that has arisen with the finding of your identity."

"And what is that?" I demanded.

"That will be given in good time for we do not have the full answer and I have a theory but I need it proven first, but I have a request that I wish to ask of you," the Admiral said, "Once you know who you are I want you to please try and forgive and get along with Akagi and Kaga."

"I'll try." I said in a bitter tone.

The Admiral beckoned Nagato to the chair and handed her a folder that looked like the others on the table, "Give this to him for he deserves to know."

"Know what?" I asked snatching the folder from Nagato

"The total casualties of December 7th 1941,as in the battleship fleetgirls that were killed," The Admiral paused and I think looked at Nagato for she nodded in encouragement.

I opened the folder and my eyes began to fill with tears as staring back at me was the girl who I supposed was the person named Cali, in my clearing memory, " USS California BB-44 sunk," I turned the page, "USS Oklahoma BB-37 sunk, USS West Virginia BB-48 sunk." With every name my memory seemed to be clearing as I began to remember who each face was. But there was one face that was missing that I couldn't see, but I had seen in my flashback.

"What about the girl who was BB-38?" I asked.

"She was the USS Pennsylvania and luckily she was able to survive the attack along with another ship the USS Nevada. They were able to keep their original selves, but the other's died sadly and when the U.S raised them they were replaced with newer fleetgirls." The Admiral said as Nagato walked back over to the chair.

"But this doesn't explain to me who I am." I said.

The Admiral gave Nagato another folder, which she handed to me. The cover had in big bold letters "BB-39". I opened the folder and was taken aback in surprise, for the picture I was presented with was a girl who looked exactly like me except… "I'm not a girl." I said.

"We know that and that is what confused us but with your actions and words, you confirmed who you are." The Admiral said, "And we are saddened but honored to have you in our presence for, while your life was cut short we are honored to have you in our mists for you are one of the most famous battleships that sank at Pearl Harbor on that day."

Nagato turned and gave me a salute that seemed more as a farewell salute for a burial at sea than a military salute

"I'm so sorry." The voice of Kaga said behind me as she bowed her head, while Akagi bowed her head as well saying nothing

I looked back down at the folder and and read aloud along the top in bold letters was " **BB-39 Pennsylvania class battleship** …" I paused as my face filled with dread and shock.

"Go on." The Admiral said in a ushering tone.

"USS Arizona...sunk."

* * *

 **Well now I wonder what will develop from this and with the naming of my OC's ship I would also say maybe give a moment of silence for the men and women who lost their lives at Pearl Harbor**

 **But keep those comments coming with the favorites and followers cause I really enjoy it!**

 **Also error on my part USS Arizona is a Pennsylvania class battleship not a Tennessee class Sorry bout that guys**

 **Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter and if you have questions about the girl thing still all I will say is that you will have to wait for I will reveal the answer in a later chapter**


	5. Night time Mysteries

**Hello again seems the story is getting more and more views which is awesome! Keep commenting and adding your reviews to the mix because it really helps with creating more of the story. So keep following me and favoriting the story for I have a lot more in store for you guys**

 **I do not own Kantai collection**

* * *

"Sunk…" the word hung at the edge of my tongue as it felt like an awful truth, "I sank at Pearl Harbor along with those other ships?"

"Correct," The Admiral said with a sad tone, "you were struck by four bombs from dive bombers that were launched from Kaga."

"I'm sorry Arizona." Kaga said with a sincerest bow.

"But, how could I have sunk and still be here, and still be me but only as the opposite gender?" I asked ignoring Kaga's apology.

"With that we are uncertain how you are still here, because usually when a ship is recreated, a new fleetgirl that is completely different from its predecessor takes over its position, but the odd case with you is that you're almost an exact copy of her, but you came back as a male." The Admiral said as the chair shifted.

My head began hurting, as I tried to wrap my head around everything that had been happening. I felt a supportive hand be placed on my shoulder and looking over, I saw Nagato had somehow gotten behind me.

"I think that it's time that you head off to bed it has been a rather long and tiring day, and I think some sleep would do you good." The Admiral said waving his hand, "Kaga please take Arizona to his room, and Nagato, there is something that I know is on your mind as well as mine."

Kaga gave a small tug on my jacket, "Come on let's get you back to your room."

Akagi opened the door and all of us filed out, but just before the door closed, I thought heard Nagato whisper something to the Admiral that sounded like, "Could it be possible that Arizona was reincarnated as a male to fill up Project X?"

I couldn't hear what the Admiral said, for the door closed before I could hear anymore.

"Project X?" I thought to myself in my tired state of mind.

As we neared my room, Akagi turned the other way giving Kaga a pat on the shoulder, "I hope that in the future, we could get along with you and maybe be friends," She said with a smile on her face, "Kaga I'll be seeing you in a little bit."

"See you in a bit as well." Kaga said as Akagi disappeared around a corner and into the darkness.

Me and Kaga stood in the darkened hallway, not saying a word to each other. Kaga broke the silence, "I know that you probably won't forgive me or Akagi for what we did, but please understand that we are different now, than we were back then, so please sometime in the future we can actually be friendly to each other." Kaga pulled me into a brief hug before disappearing into the darkness.

I stood there in the darkness trying to recollect my thoughts, when a new more pressing issue came to mind. "Oh shit," I said pulling my hand away from the door, " there were four beds in there for each of the girls, but where am I going to sleep!"

I mustered up as much courage as I could, before opening the door a tiny crack. I peeked inside, and saw that most of the room was dark only illuminated by the full moon that shone through the window. The sounds of pleasant snoring filled the room as I opened the door farther. Taking a small step into the room, I saw Bismarck sprawled out on her bed snoring as happy as can be, the two other destroyers were sleeping soundly, but they were also talking in their sleep which I found odd. Eugens bed I could see a lump in the middle and I figured she was asleep, so as quietly as possible, I tiptoed my way to the bathroom, where I pretty much figured, I would be sleeping tonight. Just as I reached the door, I heard a quiet voice call out from the darkness, "Is that you?"

I literally jumped out of my skin as I turned around to see Eugen sitting up in her bed. "Yea its me." I said as I tiptoed over to her bed.

She patted down the corner of her bed telling me to sit down. As soon as I sat down, she pulled me into a big hug, "Where'd you go!? I was so worried about you after what happened at the dock that I went searching for you, but my scout planes couldn't find you at all." She said with a small sob.

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her, "It's alright I'm fine now just tired after an exhaustive day for me." I said with a quick smile. "But I do have one small problem."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well it's I've got no place to sleep at all and it would be awkward for me to sleep in the same room as all you girls." I said blushing a little.

"Oh that's fine, I don't mind sharing my bed." Eugen said with a smile.

"Wait WHAT!?" I said in total shock as I was taken completely by surprise, "Don't you think that would be kind of weird." I said blushing.

"Well where else would you sleep?" She asked, as she began moving things around on the bed to make room for me.

"Um-Um, my mind was racing at these events, for right then I noticed what she was wearing, and I had to look away for I felt a drip began to come from my nose. "Why does she have to wear that!?"

I did a quick look back but quickly turned away as another drop formed. She was wearing a nightgown that was styled like Bismarck's uniform, but her breast area was a bit exposed and that's why I was getting a nose bleed.

"Well come on, I'm really tired cause I've been worried about you and I couldn't fall asleep, but one more thing is what happened after you left?" Eugen asked as she started laying down motioning for me to do the same.

"Well, I ran out of the district until I reached a cliff overlooking the sea, where I sat in the grass and cried. A little while later Fubuki found me and I just told her everything that had happened to me." I explained.

"Well Fubuki is that kind of person, but what happened afterwards." Eugen persisted.

"Well when it got dark we headed back, we parted ways while she headed to her room and I headed here, but when I passed the Admirals room, Nagato was outside the door and called me in."

"Why did the Admiral want to speak to you?"

"Well he was there as well as Akagi and Kaga, and both of them apologized multiple times for what they did on December 7th, but now that I think about it, from the way Nagato was acting, I think she had something to do with the date as well." I said still sitting on Eugens bed to nervous to lay down. "But the reason the Admiral wanted to talk to me, was because my identity had been found."

"Oh thats great! So what ship are you." Eugen said happily.

"Well I'm the Pennsylvania class battleship BB-39 USS Arizona." I said with a small frown.

"But that's great, so why are you frowning?" Eugen asked sitting back up.

"The problem is, when they showed me the file of Arizona, it had a picture of me, but as a girl. So people may think of me as Arizona, but I don't think I'm really the USS Arizona because the Admiral didn't explain as to how I'm a male instead of a girl."

"If you're not the Arizona then who do you think you are?"

"I wish I could have an answer for you, but I don't." I said with a sigh.

"Well for now you are the Arizona, and that's what your name shall be." Eugen said with a smile. "So BB-39 USS Arizona, it is a pleasure to meet you for I am Admiral Hipper class heavy cruiser Prinz Eugen." She said with a small salute and a laugh.

I couldn't help but smile at this for it seemed I felt for the first time actual happiness. "Well I think that now that proper introductions are out of the way, I'm tired and I bet you are so let's get some sleep." Eugen said easing herself back down pulling me down into the bed next to her.

"W-wait w-what are you doing!?" I stammered as my face grew bright red.

"Come on your part of our fleet now so you at least need a bed to sleep but good night." She said in a yawning voice before pulling the blanket over us and turning away from me and falling to sleep.

I layed there with my arms against my sides to nervous to move, "Ok," I breathed "I have got to be cool I'm a guy and I'm in bed with a girl and I'm not going to do anything wrong or odd." I gulped as I looked over to Eugens figure, who to my surprise was already fast asleep.

I very slowly turned my body the opposite direction so my back was facing Eugen and also so I wouldn't risk doing anything that would seem awkward. I gazed out the window at the moonlight as it illuminated everything in a pale blue glow. The stars twinkled brightly as the sound of the waves began to bring me to sleep.

My dreams that night were a bit more pleasant but they still confused me. I dreamt that I was on a beach that was filled with medical vehicles and injured sailors and fleet girls. I could still smell burning fuel and oil, with the stench of blood mixed in. My dream self looked down for I found myself lying on my back and I realized that I was a girl. "So this was the girl who was Arizona" I thought to myself.

The sun was blocked by two figures that appeared above me with tears in their eyes. The one on the left was a little on the short side for a girl, but she had short auburn and brown eyes. Tears were streaming down her face as she knelt next to me. I saw she wore a sailor's cap with CL-49 etched into it in gold letters. "Penny what's going to happen to her?" The girl said to the other figure that stood to my right.

"I don't know, I just think that it's a miracle she hasn't disappeared yet after that magazine. But I don't think she's going to last that much longer Louise." Penny said in a sad voice. I looked over and noticed that it was the same girl I had seen in my other dream, but she had a new set of clothes and her injuries were bandaged up.

"There's gotta be something something we can do!" Louise said with a cry.

"There is something that can be done with her." A new voice said coming from right next to my head. "We can save her but not in the way you think."

"What do you mean!?" Louise said as she had picked up my head and was cradling it.

"The Admiral has a plan that we can use to show them Japs what it means to attack the United States." The voice said in a prideful, but angry tone.

"Louise, I think what they are suggesting could be our only way to save Arizona from disappearing. She's a tough girl but she's not going to be able to hold out much longer, you saw the damage those bombs caused her and her ship. It's a miracle she's still here." Penny said as she moved over to where Louise sat silently crying.

"But I don't want to leave her!" Louise said crying even harder.

"Louise, she is in terrible shape if they have a plan to save her, then let them do it, because at least with them she has a better chance of surviving then with us." Penny said as she wrapped her arms around Louise wincing at the pain.

With a small sniffle and an even tighter hug, Louise let go of me and nodded.

"Thank you, youll see her again soon but this time she'll be able to give them Japs a force to be reckoned with! Men get her a stretcher and get her to headquarters immediately!" The voice said.

I felt my body be lifted up onto a stretcher and being loaded into an ambulance. "What is happening to me?" My dream self said in a weak tone.

"Don't worry Arizona, you will be saved and you will have your chance against those Japs. We have plans for Project X that are already beginning to take motion and with your type of spirit you represent you are the perfect candidate for the project, now get her to base now!" The voice said and with a motion of a hand, the ambulance doors closed and I plunged back into darkness.

I awoke with start and looked around quickly for I had forgotten for a second where I was. "Oh thats right," I said with a small chuckle, "I'm in Eugens room in Eugens bed-"

My eyes widened as I looked over to my left, and saw Eugen curled up next to me sleeping soundly, but when I looked up and around the room, I saw Bismarck with her hands on her hips.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a tone that sounded like it was on the verge of being pissed off and ready to murder someone.

"No no no no, this wasn't my idea! Eugen pulled me down into the bed with her!" I said in a rushed and fearful voice.

"Bismarck what's going on?" Eugen asked as she rubbed her eyes from sleep and gave a small yawn.

"Why is he sleeping in your bed with you?" Bismarck demanded.

"Well he would've had to sleep on the floor so I offered him to sleep in my bed for the night, and oh Bismarck I would want you to meet the newest member of our fleet, USS Arizona." Eugen said with a smile.

"Hmph." Bismarck said turning away.

"Now come on Arizona we have to get ready for we have a lot to do today." Eugen said as she leapt from the bed.

"Ready for what exactly?" I asked.

"Well now that you know what ship you are, now it's probably time for you to actually train and use your weapons, so I'm taking you to go practice firing at targets.

* * *

 **So now what will happen when Arizona gets to fire his guns for the first time how will he do, and What is Project X? Well that stuff will be answered in chapters to come so keep on reading and commenting the story and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Target Practice

**So hi again guys, the story is slowly getting popular but its still a long ways off. I'm noticing more and more views of the story and more favorites for it and it really makes me happy but keep them comments and likes coming for theres more coming to this story with possible new OC ships from other navies as well But thx again for the support!**

 **I do not own Kancolle**

* * *

"But I don't even think I have one of those packs like you have and I don't even know how to use it." I said as Eugen pushed me along towards the warehouse where she had gone last time to get her kit.

"Stop complaining or I'll shoot some shells at you and maybe that will get you to shut up." Bismarck said with a scoff as she walked next to us, because apparently she was going to go and target practice as well.

"You'll be fine." Eugen said trying to ease the tension.

I sighed but shut up as we were nearing the warehouse. Eugen opened the door, and we filed through. "Wait up!" A voice called from behind us. I turned around, and noticed Fubuki was running up behind us.

"Hey Fubuki!" Eugen said happily as the destroyer ran into the warehouse.

"What are you doing here?" Bismarck asked.

"Well I'm just here for more practice, for I'm Akagi's escort." Fubuki said happily.

"That's great! Sure come on in, we're just about to start teaching Arizona here how to use one of the packs."Eugen said as Fubuki walked in.

"Who's Arizona?" Fubuki asked.

I steadily rose my hand, "That would be me."

"Well it's nice to meet you Arizona." Fubuki said with a bright smile spreading across her face.

"I would think that is enough of the introductions for now because I would like to move along please." Bismarck said in a commanding tone.

"Yes ma'am," Eugen said with a salute.

"Now lets begin." Bismarck said as a blue circle lit up in front of her feet.

I now noticed that at every girls feet was a blue circle which all of them stepped on. As soon as they stepped on the circles, they were launched down a ramp and into the water below. As soon as they hit the water, cranes began to pop up from the water below them and attach different parts to them. I saw Eugen get her four armed pack with all of her guns at the ready to fire. Bismarck's pack had more to it due to the fact she was a battleship and her guns were exceptionally larger with two halves of a bow coming towards the front of her. Fubuki's pack had a turret which she was holding and two sets of torpedo tubes down her legs. Eugen noticed that I was still at the top of the ramp and waved to come down. "I can't." I called to her, "I don't have a pack like the rest of you."

"Yes you do," someone said behind me.

Wheeling around I saw Nagato standing behind me with her arms crossed, "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I just got here, but you do have a pack, we were able to find the one you used and we equipped it last night." Nagato said with a nod.

"Wait how the hell were you able to find this?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern, but it is true that you need to know how to use this pack in the event that we are to call you out to battle to fight the Abyssals." Nagato said as she pushed a button that was right next to the door.

Behind me a blue circle popped up on the ground right next to where the others were. Nagato gave me a small push causing me to stumble onto the button, "But wait," I said as the ramp began to get everything ready, "I don't even know how to move!"

"You do,"Nagato said with a smile as I was catapulted down the ramp.

I stumbled a little as my feet hit the water, but to my surprise, the water wasn't really that deep. Cranes began to sprout out of the water with individual parts and they began to attach the pieces to me. The more pieces that were attached to me, I began to realize that my body was getting heavier and heavier making it harder to move. I tried to see what my pack looked like, but I couldn't really see it as much because most of the pieces were on my back, but I looked to my sides and saw that coming out of both was a hull. Four final cranes came up out of the water, but each of these had a gun on it, which they placed on four circular holes that were along the sides of the hull. All of a sudden, I was launched out of the warehouse, and into the blinding light from outside. I squinted and held up my arm to shield my eyes, so that they could adjust to the new light. When my vision returned, I was greeted with a most beautiful sight that I could not put into words, for I saw the beauty of the ocean, with the light reflecting off of its blue water making it sparkle. But the odd thing was my heart and soul felt like I belonged here and that my body was being rejuvenated with me just being on the water.

"See I told you not to worry, because you look like you are top heavy, yet you're gliding through the water like a natural" I heard Eugen said coming from behind me.

When she said that, my eyes widened in surprise, for she was actually right. Even though my body felt extremely heavy I actually felt really light,and I was gliding around the surface of the water like I didn't even weigh anything. "Well that's a nice pack you have with you." Eugen said with a smile.

"It looks like Kongou-sans pack." Fubuki said with a curious look.

"Yes it does, except Kongou does not have four 14in tri barreled guns." Bismarck said as she looked me up and down.

"Well now let's get to practicing!" Eugen said happily.

As soon as she said this, targets began to pop up all around us, but rapidly, I have no idea how, I was able to tell that the farthest targets were about one mile out. "Well now let's get going," Eugen said as her guns fired hitting some of the closer targets instantly.

I looked over and saw Fubuki dashing in between targets and firing her gun rapidly at each target with surprising accuracy for the speed she was going at. Bismarck was picking off some of the farther out targets, but she wasn't going for the mile out targets. The roar of all of those guns seemed to be making me more and more excited, even though I felt I didn't know how to even use the pack. "Come on Arizona, let's see what you've got!" Bismarck called as she dashed around me.

"Alright," I said to myself taking in a deep breath allowing my instincts to take over, "Load high explosive shells, target located one mile out!" I barked as I felt my pack begin to whir with movement, "Number of targets is four, angle of elevation 30 degrees, 40 degrees to starboard!" The turrets began to rotate and follow every command that I had given.

The turrets whirred as they locked into position, and I felt and saw in my head, the angle of trajectory my guns had.

"FIRE!" I yelled.

The four turrets exploded with a deafening boom as the three barrels on each gun exploded in a bright plume of orange with a massive trail of smoke. The shells launched from them, and I felt my perspective change to being the shell as it plummeted towards its target. My perspective changed back to me as I watched all four targets explode as each shell hit it with precise accuracy.

"Ooohhh wow!" Eugen said happily as she gave me a big clap.

"So that's the fire power you have as a dreadnought type battleship." Bismarck said as she glided over to a stop.

"Wow I think those cannons are more powerful than Kongou -san's." Fubuki said behind me.

"Aww come on guys it was a fluke honest." I said with a nervous laugh.

"No I've never seen someone be able to hit targets that far out with that amount of accuracy as well as being able to glide around like you do even though you are top heavy." Bismarck said. "Even Fubuki had extreme difficulty even moving around on it when she first came here."

"Come on don't pick on me." Fubuki said with a pout.

"Don't take it so hard Fubuki you've made it to Akagi's escort so thats a lot of progress for you!" Eugen said giving her a pat on the back.

"Now I would believe that is enough target practice for today, because I'm starving due to using so much fuel during those exercises." Bismarck said as her stomach began to growl.

"Now that I think about it, I'm hungry as well." I said with a laugh.

"Come on let's go to Mamiya's!" Eugen said raising her fist in the air.

We all followed Bismarck as she headed back into the warehouse. The cranes popped up again, and began to remove each pack piece by piece. As soons as the last piece was removed, my body felt extremely lighter and I was surprised at how sore I felt. We all walked out of the warehouse to Mamiya's cafe with Eugen and Fubuki chatting up a storm while Bismarck was silent but twirling her hair. We walked like that for about ten minutes and were nearing the cafe, when I heard Nagato's voice come out over a loudspeaker.

"USS Arizona, you are to report to the Admiral's office at once." Her voice said in her usual commanding manner.

"Why does the Admiral want you back at the office again?" Eugen asked with a pout on her face.

"I don't know, but I think I should get going." I said.

"Awww," Eugen said with a pout.

"Don't worry I'll catch up with you guys later and save something for me!" I called as I turned and headed towards the main building.

As I ran, I saw multiple other girls milling around along the pathways. Some were resting in the shade of trees, others were talking about random things. None seem to pay attention to me probably because they had gotten over their initial shock of a male walking amongst them. As I neared the building, I noticed a tall brown haired girl with what looked like two gold bridge catwalks coming out of her head. She wore what looked like half of a shrine maiden's outfit on top with a skirt on the bottom. She seemed to be pacing at the entrance and was muttering what sounded like, "Oh what am I going to say to the Admiral."

"Ummm are you ok?" I asked as I neared her.

She looked towards me and did a small jump of surprise. "Oh! Are you the male fleetboy that I've been hearing a lot about?" I picked up a small english accent in her voice.

I gave a small nod in response to her question, which she immediately stuck out her hand with a bright grin on her face. "My name's Kongou. I am a fast dreadnought type battleship laid down in Vickers England."

"Ummm nice to meet you. I'm the Pennsylvania class dreadnought battleship USS Arizona." I said as I took her hand, in which she shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you Arizona, and by the way do you know why you're a male?" She asked still boasting her large grin.

"Umm no sorry but what are you doing out here?" I asked a little tentatively.

"Me and my sister Kirishima were called here by the Admiral and I just am trying to figure out what to say." She said with a giggle.

"Ok… Well I was also called down here as well, do you know what's going on?"

"No not really Kirishima already went in, but I've spent enough time out here so come on Ariz." she said as she dashed inside.

"Don't call me Ariz!" I called after her.

When we reached the Admiral's room, Kongou flung open the door. She ran and jumped into the air with a gleeful smile on her face as she barreled towards a figure that was sitting at a smaller desk in the corner of the room. "Burning… Love!" She cried as she landed on the figure who was sitting at the desk.

"What! You're not the Admiral Kirishima!" Kongou said in surprise as she got off the other girl who I noticed looked exactly like Kongou but had short silver hair and was wearing glasses. "Shit." Kongou said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

I looked around the room and saw the Admiral's chair was empty and standing behind it was Nagato with a very serious look on her face. Next to her was the other girl that I had seen all the other times I had come here, but I still didn't know her name.  
"Kongou if you would please." Nagato said in a serious tone.

With a pout, Kongou came and stood next to me as the silver haired girl stood to Kongou's left.

"Now the reason that I have called you all here today is I have been given orders from the Admiral that are of grave importance." Nagato said as she opened up a folder that had been sitting on the desk.

I looked around the room, and noticed Kongou had now become all of a sudden serious with Kirishima following in her example. "The Admiral has left new orders that were designated to the four of you." Nagato continued as she moved in front of the desk. "The four of you are to form a new fleet for all of you have exceptional firepower that is needed to shell a Abyssal base that has just come up. Yamato's fleet is elsewhere at the moment with our heavily armored warships, leaving you four to take on the mission."

I raised my hand slightly, "Um who's the fourth member of the fleet you keep speaking of?"

"That would be me." The girl standing next to Nagato said stepping forward. "My name is Mutsu and I'm the second ship of the Nagato class battleships."

Nagato nodded in approval, "Now at the earliest of possibilities USS Arizona, Mutsu, Kongou, and Kirishima, you are to assault the island code named AU. You are to head out as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am!" Kongou and Kirishima said saluting her.

"Well it has been a while since I went into battle." Mutsu said with a slight smile.

"Awww man!" I sighed.

* * *

 **Well interesting how Arizona is able to have precise aim and accuracy for his first time in a while of using his guns and I may not have described t=his equipment well but the concept of the way it looks is like Kongou's but instead of four two barreled guns Arizona has four tri barreled guns**

 **. /_cb20131114090819/kancolle/images/4/43/21_ (heres a link to a picture of Kongou for better example)**

 **3290/5797572161_2fc2b9a956_ (This is the** **Pennsylvania's guns which were the same ones the Arizona used)**

 **Now I wonder how Arizonas first battle will go with the four dreadnought battleships stay tuned to find out and please hit that favorite button and comment on this please and thanks and I'll see you all in the next chapter**


	7. Battle for AU

**Hi guys this chapter is a little longer than the others due to its a battle scene. But keep reviewing and following the story cause there is more to come, and within the chapter is the hints of how we have a fleet boy instead of a fleet girl. And I plan on more surprises in later chapters as well so on with the story.**

 **I do not own Kancolle**

* * *

"Sigh." I sighed after the meeting had finished. I was back in the German fleets room sitting on Eugens bed. Kongou had told me that we were to leave in about an hour. Eugen and Bismarck hadn't returned yet, so I had free access to the room.

"Well I think I might as well take a shower before we leave." I said to myself as I stood up and brushed myself off.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I took off my jacket and shirt, I noticed in the mirror that along my chest was a long scar that I had not noticed before. "That's odd." I said as I ran my finger along the scar. Immediately, my mind was flashed with what seemed to be more memories, but they made no sense.

My perspective changed to where I was lying on a table. To my right I looked over and saw machines and monitors hooked up to my arm. Looking down my body, I saw that I still had breasts indicating that I was still a girl as I lay under a white sheet.

"Where am I?" I called in a weak voice, "Where is everybody?"

A shadow passed in front of my vision blocking the light. "It's alright you're safe Arizona." A female voice said.

"What's happening?" I asked as I tried to raise my head, but that proved extremely difficult.

"We are in need for a new fleetgirl to counter the growing threat of the Jap's imperial navy and you, Arizona is the prime candidate for a major refitting." The voice said as the shadow moved from my left to my right. "Project X has already begun after we were granted clearance by the government to create our new ship. You are going to be the pride of the American fleet, but we need to put you under and reconstruct you which sadly means we need to reforge you into a male, but when we are farther and near completion, you will be brought back as a fierce female battleship with the newest of technology!"

My mind was starting to grow fuzzy as I began to drift to unconsciousness, "Where's Louise and Penny?" I had asked weakly.

"They'll be here to see you soon, but doctor get in here for we need to get this going right away." The voice said as I heard feet shuffling and voices beginning to enter the room.

As blackness began to pull me under, I looked over and saw what looked like a model ship, but the ship was massive and looked completely different. And on the side in white paint was the identification "BB-67".

"Arizona! Arizona! Are you alright!?" Someone was saying while shaking me.

My eyes opened and I found myself sitting on the floor with my shirt off and Eugen kneeling next to me with her hand on my shoulder shaking me. "What happened?" I murmured.

"I don't know, Nagato sent me here, because you hadn't shown up for the start of your mission. I just saw you lying on the floor in like shock and I had been trying to wake you for over five minutes." Eugen said with a worried look on her face.

"I'm alright now." I said as I struggled to my feet pulling my shirt on in the process.

"Are you sure?" Eugen asked as she held out a helpful hand.

"Yea, I've made those girls wait for long enough so I think I'll go join them." I said as I gave Eugen a pat on the head and walked out the door.

"You're going out to battle for the first time aren't you?" Eugen said with a sad look.

"Yeah I was at Pearl Harbor for a while and didn't really see action so this is my first time heading out, and whats with that look?" I ask.

"Well you see… When Bismarck-nee sama went with me during Operation Rheinberg it was her first time in combat and she told me to head out and leave her before… before…" Eugen said with a sniffle.

I turned around and brought Eugen into a hug causing her face to go bright red. "What are you doing!?" She stammered in embarrassment.

"I promise you that I'm coming back" I said as she pulled away, "now I have to go I've kept them waiting long enough."

"Come back safely." She said as I walked down the corridor.

I gave a nod before heading out to the warehouse. When I got there, Kongou was looking very frustrated. As soon as she saw me, she came storming over, "Where have you been Ariz!? We've been waiting here for over an hour!"

I looked around her and saw Nagato standing there shaking her head, while Mutsu had a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, just something came up." I said in a somewhat timid voice.

"Well come on we are already running behind, oh the Admiral's not going to be happy with me." Kongou said as she stormed into the warehouse.

I followed after her in a quick pace. As all of us reached the buttons, Nagato stepped in front of us. "Kongou, you and Mutsu are to lead the assault on the island, while Kirishima you are to fire from the southern point of the island." The three of them nodded in acknowledgement."

"What am I to do?" I asked raising my hand.

"Arizona, you are to provide support and be the farthest out for your guns have better accuracy than ours." Nagato answered in her commanding voice. "Yamato's fleet has been alerted to your attack and has offered to assist you if the need ever arises, they have with them Akagi and Kaga whose planes will provide some support for you as they are already in the area."

"Alright everyone follow me!" Kongou said as she stepped on the button and was shot down the ramp.

The other girls followed her and were out of the warehouse within a minute. I lingered for a little while, trying to calm my nerves. "I've never been in a battle before with these Abyssals. What's going to happen to me?"

Nagato put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and with a small pat and smile she headed out. With my confidence somewhat roused, I stepped onto the button. "USS Arizona heading out!" I yelled as I was shot down the ramp and flung out to the open sea.

I caught up to the other girls within a few minutes and got into a diamond formation with Mutsu in the lead and Kongou and Kirishima on the sides. I brung up the rear. "I think to be safe we should launch a scout plane and try to meet up with Yamato fleets planes." Mutsu said.

We all nodded and I brought out the Kingfisher and put it on my shoulder. The little girl in the cockpit saluted me before launching off into the sky.

After what felt like an hour I was getting a little anxious,"How long will it take us to reach the target?" I asked putting my arms behind my head as we cruised along.

"At the current speed we are going, we should reach the island in about two hours." Kirishima said as she pushed her glasses up.

"We shouldn't be too hasty, the enemy may launch a surprise attack on us when we least expect it." Mutsu said turning around.

"Are you nervous Ariz?" Kongou asked as she slowed down and pulled up alongside me.

"No, well… yeah a little. I never really saw any action for I was stuck at Pearl and I was sunk before the navy needed me, and can you please call me Arizona not Ariz?" I said with a small shrug.

"Well don't be Ariz, battles are somewhat fun especially if it's for the Admiral!" She said putting on a girly face when she mentioned the Admiral.

"Sheesh, this girl must be madly in love with the Admiral if she gets like this at the very mention of it." I thought to myself.

"Any word from the scout?" Mutsu asked.

I felt my ears acting like transmitters as they started hearing the voice of my Kingfishers pilot giving a report. "She says she has found the island, but she has not made contact with Yamato's fleet planes."

"Where could they be? They should have met up with us by now." Mutsu said with a puzzling look on her face.

"Should we wait for them?" Kirishima asked.

"Let's keep moving towards the target for they shouldn't be that far off." Mutsu said as we cruised ahead.

We were silent for the remainder of the time, as our ears strained to try and hear of the planes that were supposedly coming to assist us. My scout plane returned, but had nothing new to report. She gave me a salute before I put her in my pocket and continued on. After about another hour, we could see the island looming in the distance. A dark grey cloud had spread around the island, making it extremely dark. Mutsu slowed to a stop as we all pulled up next to her.

"What are we going to do Mutsu?" Kirishima asked with uncertainty.

"Are we to continue the attack or should we wait until the planes arrive?" Kongou asked with her happy demeanor gone and changed to anxiousness.

Mutsu stood there and pondered the options that we had laying before us. "If we wait for the planes to arrive, then we could have support from bombers, and get in a little closer, but the element of surprise on this attack would be gone."She said as we all looked to her for our next instructions.

"We are to continue the mission as according to plans, if the planes show up, then we'll order them to launch their attacks." Mutsu said finally.

"Alright lets go!" Kongou said as she sped ahead.

"Arizona, follow us as we get closer but when Kirishima nd I break off you are to stay in that area and just shell the island." Mutsu said as she sped up to go after Kongou.

"Good luck," Kirishima said as she went after Kongou and Mutsu.

I followed them as Mutsu had told me and waited until the three of them split up. I skidded to a stop and watched as Kirishima headed off around the island and out of sight. I pulled the Kingfisher out of my pocket and put it on the catapult. "Tell me if anything happens ok?" I told the pilot.

The pilot gave me a nod and salute before she headed off into the dark clouds above. I watched until she disappeared before turning my attention back to the island. "Load AP rounds in turrets three and four, and prepare to fire HE rounds from turrets one and two!" I ordered, as the turrets began to come alive with the sound of machinery moving. "Target location 1.7 miles away, elevation 80 degrees, 10 degrees to port!"

The turrets began to whir and turn towards my specifications before angling up 80 degrees. I looked into the distance and saw the first flashes of cannon fire coming from Kongou and Mutsu.

"Turrets one and two open fire!" I yelled throwing out my hand.

My ears were meet with the sound of the 14 inch guns releasing their payloads. I looked out towards the island and saw farther inland explosions ripple the surface. I w just about to order the net two turrets to open fire when I noticed a black object coming through the air. "What the hell is that?" I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, I heard a frantic voice come squeaking through my ears. I listened closely and realized it was my scout plane. "What was that?" I said aloud. I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard what my pilot had to say. "What the enemy force is… behind us!?" I whirled around and for the first time saw the Abyssal force. I counted a total of 20 enemy craft like me, but in the air were dozens of planes. "Wait what about…" I whirled around and looked up seeing the black object was now plummeting towards me.

"SHIT!" I yelled as the black craft released a payload over my head. I barely dodged it before it exploded in the water next to me.

"Now how the hell do I call the others over here!?" I said frantically as I began to dodge around splashes of water that were appearing all around me as the Abyssal forces open fired. "Kingfisher get the others attention and get them over here!" I said out loud hoping the scout plane received it.

"Alright you sons of bitches now you get to play with in American warship." I said in a growl as I held out my hand towards the nearest Abyssal warship. "Fire!" I yelled as the two other turrets released their payloads.

"Reload HE rounds into every barrel and open fire!" I yelled.

My guns exploded as they released shell after shell towards the enemy fleet. Splashes of water were sprouting up everywhere as shells kept missing me which I was quite surprised with that fact because I was dodging and weaving every single time. "Where the hell are those girls!?" I thought to myself.

As I rained hell down onto the enemy fleet, I began to notice, that out of the corner of my eye there was another group of figures coming into view. I couldn't tell if they were friends or enemies, as I was focused on the fleet in front of me. I fired another salvo, but this time my shots missed, and I saw one of the larger Abyssal craft turn towards me. I immediatly realized that I was now in the range of an Abyssal battleship, but before I could dodge, I felt a sharp pain and burning sensation as a shell hit me in the back. "Shit!" I yelled as I wheeled around and fired at my attacker causing the craft to explode and begin to slip beneath the waves. I quickly moved away and barely manage to avoid the shells from the battleship.

Smoke was making it harder for me to see my targets, but I counted a total of 6 Abyssal craft sinking, but I was still surrounded, and by some miracle was still dodging 14 enemy ships shells. I started to feel myself slowing down and I realized that I was beginning to run low on fuel. "Shit, I can't take them on much longer and I'm lucky those plane craft didn't attack me, but where did they go to? And what happened to the others!?" Using the smoke as cover, I sped towards the island and a new set of horror greeted me.

The airplane craft had instead headed for the three girls, who were desperately firing their guns at them, but all three of them were heavily damaged. "If those planes were headed towards them, that means that I was engaging the fleet by myself!" I thought to myself as I sped over to them as quickly as I could.

But before I could reach them, I heard a whistling sound from behind me. I wheeled around and to my horror saw shells heading straight towards me. I tried my best to dodge, but my fuel supplies were low, so I felt the full force of the impacts. I felt the heat and pain of each shell as I was thrown towards the other girls.

"Arizona!" Mutsu said as she moved towards me. Her guns were heavily damaged, but she was still firing as best as she could.

"Is anyone coming?" I asked as I rose unsteadily to my feet.

"I tried to contact the Yamato fleet, but I couldn't reach them. I got a hold of Nagato, and she said that she would relay the message to Yamato's fleet but we needed to hold out for as long as we could." She said as she fired her guns again towards the enemy fleet this time.

"How bad is Kongou and Kirishima," I asked as I looked over to the two of them.

"They are in bad shape. Kirishima can only fire one of her guns, and is heavily damaged as is Kongou." Mutsu said with a sad shake of her head.

I looked over at the two of them and saw just how bad off they were. Three of Kirishima's four mechanical arms were destroyed, and the one good gun she had could only fire one of its barrels. Kongou had an arm around her giving her words of encouragement for she couldn't fire any of her guns. Their clothes were torn and they both had multiple cuts and bruises all over them.

"Come on we need to get out of here the Admiral needs you three more than me so go, I'll cover you!" I said as I tried to drag Mutsu away.

"You can't your damage is too severe." Mutsu said as I looked at my guns.

My turrets were completely destroyed and my clothes were torn and were in tatters, I had blood dripping down my arm and I felt it start to come down my forehead and onto my face. "Shit!" I yelled more in frustration than in pain. "How did this happen? This is going to be exactly like Pearl isn't it." I thought sadly to myself as I looked towards the sky as one of the black crafts dived towards me. "I'm sorry Eugen, I can't keep my promise." I closed my eyes preparing for the final bomb to fall, when I picked up another sound coming in rapidly from my right.

I opened one eye and saw the black craft explode in a fireball. "What the…?" I said as I looked towards the source of the new noise, my eyes opened wide as I saw the aircraft that went zooming by me. "Is that a Corsair fighter plane?" I said in surprise.

"Who's that?" I heard Mutsu say as I looked out onto the horizon and saw dozens of blue planes with white stars on their wings come flying in at rapid speed. And below them I could pick out the shapes of numerous figures all in a convoy formation.

My ears began to buzz as I heard what sounded like a familiar voice come through, and it sounded like it was filled with joy and relief.

"Arizona? Arizona is that you? It's me! It's me Louise!"

* * *

 **Well I wonder how Louise seems to still be around and who this new group of people that have arrived are.**

 **I want your opinions on this thing I have planned of adding the Big 7 warships into the story. Nagato and Mutsu are two of them, but the others have no characters of their own and I want to hear your ideas for them. I'll say that two of the 7 are British and the rest are American. Give me what you think they should look like and what their personalities should be**

 **And interesting thing of the mystery of the ship boy and that battleship Arizona saw. Well more will be coming soon so peace till the next chapter**


	8. Repair dock conversations

**Hey guys so this story is getting more views and more and more people are following it and that means a lot to me so keep them likes and reviews coming!**

 **I do not own Kancolle**

* * *

My mind was spinning as I tried to make sense of the chaos that was unfolding in front of me. Planes were zooming overhead engaging in aerial dogfights with the enemy craft. The new fleet of girls that had arrived were now engaging the Abyssal craft in heated combat, with shells flying and exploding all around us.

"I want concentrated fire on the forward flank! We need to get them out of there!" I heard someone yell from the new fleet.

More and more spouts of water appeared around us as the enemy craft began to pull back. My vision began to fade either from exhaustion or shock, for I could not tell which. As I slumped forward, I felt a strong arm catch me and prop me up, and I heard in the sweetest voice, "Don't worry Arizona. We're here the friends who have missed you for so long can finally see you and hold you again. And I'm never going to let you go ever again."

I felt myself give a small smile before I slipped into unconsciousness.

"This is an outrage! How could they cancel the project now!? We have the equipment all ready the only thing that needs to be finished is the realtering process! " I heard a muffled male voice say.

"I'm sorry sir, but the government has cut our funding, because they don't think that the battleship is needed anymore. Our aircraft carriers, and planes have proven to be far superior to the big guns." A more nervous voice was saying.

"But what about the Yamato!? Our newest invention was supposed to combat her guns and prove that our guns are superior to the Japs!" The male voice was saying in growing frustration.

"I know that sir, but the order was signed by the President himself and they plan on using the Iowa class as they have already proven their worth."

"Damn them all!" I heard a fist slam down onto what sounded like a desk, "damn them! Don't they know the fleetgirl we were trying to save!?" The male voice said as I heard it begin to pace around.

"They do sir, and even in this letter even the President is saying leave her be. She has served the U.S with dignity and honor during her career, but her time is up, she needs to be put to rest." The other voice was saying.

"It's no longer a she." The male voice said with a dead tone.

"What do you mean?"

"With the government cutting our funding, we won't have the funds to finish the realtering process, cause right now the USS Arizona is a male, and now will forever stay that way."

"Oh…" The other voice said with a pause.

"So what are we to do with him and the equipment?" The male voice asked with some sadness.

"I'm sorry to say this, but our orders are to destroy everything related to the project the documents, the equipment, even the subject himself."

"What!? Why!?" The male voice said in shock.

"It's the President's orders, he has his reasons, and one of them is his distrust of our Soviet allies. He thinks they may take the plans and create their own weapon designed like ours, since this project was designed to be created as the counterpart to the Yamato for the strongest battleship ever created." The other voice was saying as it started to move away growing softer as it went. "I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye."

"Fine." The male voice said in a sad tone.

The next few minutes I could hear nothing except the sound of light breathing, before I heard what sounded like a panel being opened.

"Don't worry Arizona, I will not allow them to destroy all the hard work I put into you, for I still have a promise to keep to those girls. Now this may sound somewhat science fictiony but a few people here, have created what I would say is a reality distortion device that can send you into a random location in time sometime in the future, when you'll be needed. But don't worry, I'll keep both sets of your equipment safe and the documents, for when the time comes you can finally embrace and learn who you truly are." I heard the sound of buttons being pressed, " My hope is that you will be able to live again in a new life as a new you and maybe meet old friends, and make new lasting friendships. Now the time has come for you to be off and I do wish you luck and please stay safe, for right now you are the forgotten battleship. No… you are the last battleship ever to be made. You are no longer the USS Arizona, for here on now you shall be the head of the last fleet of battleships. I hereby name you BB-67, USS Montana."

Warm water splashed across my face snapping me awake immediately, but making me cough and sputter up water.

"Oh good! You're finally awake!" I heard a cheerful voice sigh in relief.

"Where am I? What happened?" I said in a dizzy voice.

"Your back at the Naval district in the repair baths." The voice said.

"Wait… what happened to the other girls!?" I said as I tried to stand up but immediately collapsed back into the water.

"Easy! Easy there! You took a lot of damage in that battle, and it's damn near a miracle that we were able to get you back here in time. The others are fine they finished being repaired about two days ago."

The steam began to lift a little, and I was able to see who was next to me in the repair bath. She gave me bright smile as her auburn hair gave a warm hue of orange around her. "You're…Louise!" I gasped

"Thats right." She said with a tear forming in her eye, "I'm so happy that I can finally see you again Arizona! It's been so long! Me and Penny we're so worried when we didn't see you come back."

"But how are you here!?" I asked in confusion.

"Well it's somewhat of a long story, but I'll give you the short version. Me and my task force were out on patrol, when we spotted a larger group of fleet girls steaming towards us at flank speed. They were led by a girl with massive guns all over her. When we stopped, I noticed that they were holding a Kingfisher scout plane, which I immediately recognized as yours. When I asked what they were doing, they said that they were on their way for a rescue operation of an American battleship, one of the Big 7, and two other Japanese warships. When I mentioned that in our flotilla was another one of the Big 7, they allowed us to join the fight and my fleet was able to reach you before the rest of them and I was surprise that my fleet of 10 ships was able to hold off the enemy for about 20 minutes before everyone else showed up." Louise said as she sank lower into the water.

"But what happened to you and how long have you been in here?" I asked as I pushed myself up.

'Well, me and Rodney took quite a few hits causing some of our turrets to be destroyed that we had to pull back quite quickly, but by then the other fleet had arrived and bailed us out." She said with a smile as she pointed over to the bath next to her. "We've been in here about the same amount of time as you since we are different models. The repairs have taken about a week and a half."

" Are you serious!? I've been in here for over a week!" I said shocked.

"Well don't worry you had quite a few visitors, mostly a short haired blonde in a German uniform, who would spend hours just sitting there next to you." Louise said as she looked away.

"Also why aren't you surprised that I'm a male?" I added.

"Because we've seen quite a few weird ass things in our lifetime that that won't bother us." I heard a stern voice say. I also picked up a heavy British accent in the voice.

"Oh good Rodnol your up." Louise said with a small smirk.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Rodnol!?" The British warship said in anger.

"Oh you know I'm just teasing you." Louise said with a devilish smirk.

I looked over at the bath next to Louise where Rodney sat looking off into the distance. She had short silver hair with small loli boobs as well with bright blue eyes.

"Is there a reason you're staring at my boobs?" Rodney asked as she pulled her arm across her boobs.

"Umm sorry no reason." I said turning bright red.

"She gets quite jealous of her sister." Louise leaned over and whispered to me.

"Why is she jealous?" I whispered back.

"Because her Nelson has bigger boobs than she does. And she hates being called Rodnol." Louise said with a little louder tone on the Rodnol part.

Rodney rolled her eyes and put her head under the water. Louise gave a small laugh before she relaxed and sank her body lower into the water.

:How long do you have left in here?" I asked trying to keep new conversations going.

"Well by the looks of it the three of us have just another day to be in here." Louise said as she turned her head to look at the countdown sign that hung behind us.

"So will my pack be repaired by the time I'm done in here?" I asked with a little bit of hopefulness to my voice.

Louise looked away with a sad expression spreading across your face. "The thing is… we couldn't find any of the parts your pack requires at any of the naval bases, so in the end we had to scrap the entire thing. The only thing we were able to save was your Kingfisher."

She pulled out of the water next to her my Kingfisher, which had been fully repaired and was sparkling. The pilot hopped out and gave me a thumbs up when it saw me. I smiled and gave it a nod before setting it down into my bath.

"Hey Louise?" I asked a little cautious of where my question was going to go, "Have you ever heard of Project X?"

"No, why do you ask?" She said as she put her head on her arms.

"Well it's just… I don't think I'm Arizona at all." I said a little slowly.

"What do you mean you're not Arizona?" She asked perking her head up.

"I'm not really sure either, but I keep getting these weird dreams that keep saying I'm some other battleship than the Arizona."

"Well that can't be possible, because no one has ever been recreated into a different class of ship." Louise said. I could see in her eyes tears begin to well up.

"You know what, never mind lets just move on ok?" I said just as the door to the bath flew open.

"Ariz!" I heard the cheerful cry of Kongou come barreling towards me. "You're finally awake. She leapt into the bath and gave me a hug.

"Ow!" I winced in slight pain.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Kongou said as she climbed out of the bath.

"Kongou you have to be more careful!" I heard Eugens voice say from behind her.

Eugen came jogging up behind Kongou and came to a stop right next to her.

"And the obnoxious British born warship returns." I heard Rodney grumble, but Kongou appeared not to hear it.

"We were so worried about you!" Eugen said as tears began to roll down her eyes, "When they brought you back and I saw the condition you were in, I thought… I thought…" She collapsed down onto her knees.

I reached out a hand and placed it on her knee and gave her a smile, " I promised you I was coming back and I make sure never to break my promises to anyone ever."

Eugen smiled and took my hand in hers and she held it just stroking it and staring at it for what seemed like forever, when we heard the door open again and Nagato stepped in with some girl with red hair drawn back into a ponytail and carrying an umbrella with her.

"Arizona, When you are repaired completely I would like you, Eugen, Kongou, Rodney, and Bismarck to meet me in the Admirals room, for there is something we must discuss." Nagato said in her usual way. "We have plans to discuss about our next attack plan, and this time you'll be paired with Yamato here." She motioned to the girl that stood next to her.

Yamato gave a kind smile and a small wave before she looked back at Nagato. "But Arizona doesn't have a pack at all." Louise said.

"Everything that is needed has been taken care of and…" She paused and we all followed where her eyes went. Sitting on the ledge next to Louise sat a small cute looking squirrel. I noticed Nagato's face was starting to go a little red, Louise seemed to pick up faster than I could.

"So is this what your looking at Nagato?" Louise said as she grabbed the squirrel and began to cuddle it and talk to it in an extremely girly and cute voice.

Nagato's face grew into a bright shade of crimson, before she turned and promptly left the bath area. Yamato gave a little giggle before turning back to us. "Don't mind her, she puts on a tough act, but in reality when it comes to cute things, shes still a girl. But anyways everything for Arizona is all set though you aren't the Arizona anymore." Yamato said as she turned and walked out the door.

"Now what was that all about?" Eugen asked standing up.

" I'm not sure but I think we're going to find out soon enough."

* * *

 **So this now took an interesting turn... so where will this lead? Find out in the next chapter! Anyways I've set myself a schedule of every other week making a new chapter ,for I plan on doing another fanfiction but this one for Highschool DXD so if you want when the first chapter is posted, I'll let ya'll know so be patient until then ok! and I'll see you all in the next chapter**


	9. Project X

**Hello guys again heres the next chapter of the story and this time your questions on Project X have been answered**

 **I do not own Kancolle**

* * *

Louise was asleep when I heard the small ding indicating that I was done. I climbed out of the water and looked at how long Louise and Rodney still had in the repair baths. "Well they still have about a few more hours before their done," I said as I stretched and grabbed a towel, "I think I'll get changed and take a walk, cause hell I haven't seen the outside in ages."

As I opened the door to walk outside, I saw a small neatly folded pile of clothes with my name on them. I reached down and picked them up, and to my surprise, they were the clothes that I usually wear, but instead of being torn and ragged, they were sewn and mended with such surprising skill, it seemed as if they were never damaged at all. I smiled a little before pulling them on. I opened the bath door and looked out into the darkened hallway. "They must be asleep." I thought to myself as I silently crept my way along the corridor, with only the moon giving enough light for me to see.

As I made my way down the hallway, I heard voices coming from within the Admiral's room that made me stop and take a listen. "Are you sure he's really the ship mentioned here?" I heard Nagato's voice saying.

"Yes, I needed to be sure that he really is what I thought he was and that's why I left for a few days." The Admiral was saying as I heard pacing coming from inside the room.

"But if what you are saying true, then how is he here? I thought Project X was cancelled." I heard Nagato say again as I heard the sound of a chair being pulled up.

"It was, because aircraft and carriers had proven more effective than a battleships guns." The Admiral was saying again as I heard a chair creak from weight. "But if he is truly the product of Project X, then we have a very rare opportunity that we should use to the fullest extend, for we can end this war with the Abyssals rather quickly."

"You may be right, but do we even have the right equipment for him? It says in all the reports that everything related to the project was destroyed." Nagato said with a little confusion.

I heard the Admiral grow quiet for a few minutes as everyone in there was probably deep within their own thoughts, I was about to leave when I heard Eugens voice speak up from inside the door. "Admiral what is Project X and how do you know about it?"

"I would like to know that as well, for I've never heard of that project at all, and neither has our British friends here." I heard Bismarck say in her demanding tone.

"Ok what is going on?" I thought to myself as I pressed my ear harder against the door.

The Admiral was quite for some time, and I was starting to think that we would not receive and answer, when the Admiral spoke up in quite a serious tone. "Alright… Project X was a top secret military project that was created by the U.S government. Their main goal was to create a new battleship to counter the growing threat of the Japanese navy, especially Yamato and her colossal guns."

"But that doesn't explain how you know about it." Eugen protested, but I heard her being shushed from who I supposed was Yamato.

"I'm getting to that, now after the attack on Pearl Harbor, the scientists behind X needed to find a fleetgirl that they believed had the correct traits that they felt were needed to make the Japanese fear her. But the problem was that most of the Pacific fleet was crippled after the attack, and they couldn't find a fleetgirl worthy enough or strong enough to do it, that is until they found Arizona."

"What happened to Arizona?" Eugen asked her voice filling somewhat with worry.

"When the scientists from X reached Battleship row, they were shocked and horrified to see the destruction the battle had caused, because almost every fleetgirl was either dead, dying, or critically injured. The only one that wasn't badly damaged was Louise and when they saw her cradling Arizona, the scientists knew that Arizona was to be the ship they needed. So they took her and began to do an experiment that was the first of it's kind. They were going to take the Arizona and take a current fleetgir recreate a new version, but instead of an upgrade, she would be remade into a new warship."

I heard a little bit of murmuring behind the door before the Admiral continued, " The project started out with amazing progress for the first few steps of the experiment were completed with flying colors. But everything began to slow down, when it came to the point of the realtering process."

"Realtering process?" I heard Eugen ask.

"It was the process that they were using to change class of warships. Arizona was to change from a female to a male then back to a female." The Admiral said with a small sigh. "But halfway through the process, something went wrong and he could not change back into a female, and before they could figure out how to fix it, the government cut the projects funding, and the project was supposedly abandoned… or so I thought."

"What do you mean or so you thought and how do you know all of this if you said the reports for this project were destroyed?" Bismarck asked.

"Well…" The Admiral paused letting the room fill with silence, "... lets just say that I have my sources about it."

"So what will happen to Arizona now? He has no pack or anything now that would consider him to be a fleetboy." Eugen said.

"Well that is something I would like to talk to him about, so Nagato please let him in, he must be extremely tired from pressing his ear against the door." The Admiral said as I jumped back from the door in surprise. The door opened and the Admiral gave me a smile as soon as I was revealed. "Come in, all you had to do was knock, and we would have let you in."

My face was bright red when I walked into the room, and realized there were more people in there than I had heard. I saw Nagato and Mutsu were standing next to the Admiral, while Eugen was standing with Bismarck in a corner. Yamato was sitting in a chair on the far wall and next to her was a tan girl with glasses with blonde hair that made cat ears at the top. By the window, I saw Kaga and Akagi standing there a little solemnly with Kongou sleeping on the floor right next to the Admirals chair. But there were a few other faces that I could not recognize.

"Ummm am I disturbing something important?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"No not really, for I wanted to have a meeting with all of you because the matter about you is very important." The Admiral said standing up.

"Am I really that important?" I asked.

"Yes you are, you're really quite important." A tall blonde haired girl said. She had on her head what looked like a command bridge looking structure, and she wore a gray uniform.

"Allow me to introduce some of the people here, who you probably have never meet." The Admiral said pointing his finger, "That girl next to Yamato is Yamato's sister ship Musashi." The girl with glasses gave a slight nod. "Now the ladies here, are an American and British task force that had arrived while you were in the bath the British guests we have are Hood and Nelson, while the Americans are Cleveland, South Dakota, and North Carolina. And the one right here is…"

"You can just call me your sister!" The blonde girl said with a smile.

"Wait my sister? Why would I call you that?" I asked in surprise.

"Well because you are, and I would call you brother!" She said as she hugged me.

I saw Eugens face grow red with jealousy as I pried this girl off of me. "Why are you calling me your brother?"

The Admiral laughed a little, before holding up a hand, "Allow me to explain. Here take a seat."

A chair was pulled up for me and I sat down with the American clinging to my arm. The Admirals face grew very serious as soon as I sat down. "Now listen, our fight with the Abyssals is not going as great as it looks, yes we are winning back bases, but we are losing girls at an extremely fast rate, and our supplies are begging to run low, so I've had to contact the other fleets for us to borrow fleetgirls to continue our effort. But with the introduction of the product of Project X, I believe that we may be able to end the war quickly."

"And you're saying I'm Project X?" I asked.

"Yes and you heard all about it when you were listening at the door, but that is besides the point. Arizona who you think you are is not really who you are truly. You are not the Pennsylvania class battleship from Pearl, you are a stronger more powerful ship that was designed to combat any enemy vessel that came at you, and you were designed and made to fight the Yamato class and win with the littlest damage as possible." The Admiral said in what sounded like an excited tone.

My mind went a little blank, for I was having quite a hard time comprehending and keeping up with all this information that was being given to me. "Don't worry about all the complicated stuff silly, I'll put it very simply you're just a heavily upgraded version of me." The blonde said in a chirpy voice.

"And what are you?" I asked.

She stood up and gave me a wholehearted military salute, "My name is BB-61 USS Iowa reporting for duty sir."

"So you're saying I'm an Iowa class battleship." I said as I turned towards the Admiral.

"No, you're not. You're a higher grade battleship that this fleet so desperately needs. Now, don't ask me how, but I have managed to acquire your equipment pack and have it installed into the warehouse." The Admiral said standing up and moving to the door

"But wait! You still haven't said what ship class I am." I said standing up as well.

"You will find out soon enough, for I want you, Iowa, Yamato, and Musashi to head to the warehouse. I would like to see how the equipment works on you." The Admiral said walking out the door.

Everyone followed behind the Admiral, except Kongou who was still sleeping on the floor. "Come on brother, let's go I finally want to show you how powerful my guns are! This is going to be so much fun! Hahahaha!" Iowa said laughing as she dragged me after the group.

Our group walked through the darkened building and into the cool night air in a somewhat straight line. The night was quiet with little noise as our group entered the warehouse. The Admiral unlocked the warehouse door and let me, Iowa, Yamato, and Musashi through. "I want you four to get equipped and head out to the practice area." The Admiral said pushing the key into a keyhole that I had never noticed before.

Four buttons lit up on the ground, and the three girls immediately stepped on them and were sent off down the ramp. I hesitated for a few moments, because this was something completely impossible! How was I the USS Arizona a different warship with different equipment. The Admiral seemed to pick up on my uncertainty rather quickly. "I know this must be rather difficult for you at the moment, because if I was in your position I would be rather confused as well, but listen to me on this. You are the saving grace this fleet needs, those memories you have as the USS Arizona, those don't matter anymore. What matters now is the path forward and the memories you make now. You're time has come to shine, for you are the forgotten last battleship. You were created for this purpose, to dominate the battlefield and crush all foes in your path, for you are BB-67 head of the Montana class battleship fleet you're true identity is the USS Montana." The Admiral said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Now go out there and show me what the Montana class has to offer."

I took a cautious step towards the button and pressed it. As usual I was sent flying down the ramp, but this time more and more cranes began to pop out of the water carrying more pieces than what my Arizona pack had. I felt my body grow heavier and heavier as more and more pieces were added on. The last pieces that were added were the turrets. Out of the water came four massive 16"/50 caliber Mark 7 tri barreled turrets that were placed onto the four pieces of hull that were wrapped around my body. When the last piece was put on, I started to glide out of the warehouse. My body felt like the equipment on my back was meant for me as it felt heavy at first, but now it felt like I was tailored into the pack. When I pulled up next to the other girls, they gave me a look of shock at how heavily armed I was.

"Wow, now thats what I call heavy weaponry." I heard Iowa say.

"How does it look?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"It looks great, I can see why the U.S kept you a secret from everyone." Yamato said as she moved away into a firing position.

I looked up at the dock where the Admiral and the other girls were standing talking amongst themselves. I saw Eugen give me her bright smile and gave me two thumbs up. I smiled and moved over to the Admiral.

"Ummmm don't you think we'll wake the entire Naval district if we start firing these guns in the middle of the night?" I asked the Admiral who was looking out towards the horizon.

"They'll understand, now Montana I want you to take the first shots at a bunch of targets that are set up at varying distances." The Admiral said turning to me.

"Alright. I said as I glided out towards Iowa, "Seems I'm up first." I said with a smile.

I moved my body into position and looked down my sights at the targets. "Total number of targets is 10! All guns load HE rounds and prepare to fire!" The four turrets began to rotate and whir as the shells were loaded into each of the barrels. "Elevation at 30 degrees, turrets 1 and two take care of the closer targets, turret 3 hit the medium distanced target. And turret 4 annihilate the farthest target."

All of my turrets began to move their separate directions as they began to pick up their targets. I held my hand out and gave the command, "All guns, OPEN FIRE!"

The noise was deafening. All four of my guns erupted into a massive explosion of steel as each barrel let loose it's hot payload. I saw the other fleetgirls cover their ears to try and block out the noise. My ears were ringing as I looked down range and saw the devastation that ensued as each shell hit each and every target with pinpoint accuracy. Each target had a plume of water and fire as the explosion eradicated each of them. I looked over at the others to get their reactions, and I could see there was quite a mix of them. Nagato had no reaction that I could see on her face, while Mutsu gave me a smile and thumbs up. Bismarck and Eugen could only stare with their mouths open in shock at the destruction. Hood and Nelson stood with smug approval spreading across their faces, while the American ships stood there silently. Yamato and Musashi came over and gave me thumbs up and a pat on the back. Iowa was very bubbly and bouncy as she came over.

"Now its my turn!" She said as she opened up with her guns.

Iowa's firepower seemed so much smaller after the show my guns had given. It was the same with Yamato and Musashi when they had had their turns. When we were done, I looked around and saw that a crowd had gathered at the pier. I saw Louise and Rodney amongst the crowd. Louise gave me thumbs up and a smile, while Rodney gave me a sour look then looked away. "Great," I thought as I headed over to the Admiral, "I knew that our guns were to loud and that they were going to wake everyone up."

The Admiral looked amused by the time I arrived, "Well now that was quite the show you put on for us, now another thing that I must mention to you is now that we have your true identity, you now need a fleet to join where you will be most adequate in." The Admiral said straightening up, "Now go get some rest and tomorrow you will officially start classes here and afterwards, come to my office for I will have the fleet arrangement all set."

As the Admiral disappeared with the rest of the girls as the crowd dissipated, I found myself alone again in the harbor. "Welp now I have a whole new set of things to look forward to, but… there are still things that I am still unsure about." I thought to myself as I cruised back to the warehouse. 'But for now I should put those aside because I have somewhat of a busy day tomorrow and I need to be ready!"

* * *

 **Well now I wonder what is in store for Montana when he's put into a new fleet and what his first day of actual school is like tune in nxt time for the next chapter**

 **A/N: The Montana class battleship was supposed to be the U.S crown warship in the Pacific. It had 4 Mark 7 tri barreled turrets. It was to be an upgraded version of the Iowa class battleships. 5 ships were authorized for production by the U.S government, but by 1943 aircraft had proven superior to any battleship and the project was cancelled. Montana is know as the last battleship that was ever given authorization to be constructed by any government in the world. All that remains are scale models of the ship. In reality nothing was ever layed down of the Montana but for the story purpose the project has already finnished one such model and had hidden it away.**

 **(This is a link to a fan drawn USS Wisconsin. Montanas pack is modeled after hers)**

 **. (This is the scale model of the USS Montana, this is all that there is of this battleship)**


	10. Fleet classroom and assignment

**Sorry guys for the long wait my life at home has been crazy so I havent updated in a little bit but your prayers have finally been answered here is the next chapter to my story**

 **I dont own Kancolle**

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking me. "Mhm… what is it...zzz… just five more minutes." I grumbled as i turned over in my bed.

"If I give you another five minutes I may have to shoot your bed to get you up." Came the stern voice of Bismarck.

I felt the covers to my right shift a little and I saw Bismarck's face grow crimson. "What exactly is she doing there Montana?" Bismarck asked.

"What?" I sleepily mumbled before looking to my right and snapping awake immediately. "Eugen! What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" I said in surprise as I rolled out of the bed.

Eugen rose up and began wiping her hand across her eyes to get rid of the sleep from them, "Well I had some trouble sleeping last night so I climbed into your bed, cause I thought it was Bismarck's."She said in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, thats right," I thought to myself, "When we got back last night, someone had put in an extra bed next to Bismarck and I used that to sleep."

"Well that is beside the point, you are running late for your first day of school here." Bismarck said as she strode over to Eugen and picked her up and tossed her into the bathroom with a set of clothes. "Now hurry up and change!" Bismarck ordered as she shut the door.

She then turned to me and looked me up and down. I gulped as she came towards me. "You need to tidy up a bit if you are to be called the strongest warship here." She said as she passed me and went to a drawer behind me.

She pulled out a stack of clothes and handed it to me. She pushed me towards the bathroom door as Eugen walked out in her usual grey uniform. "Now change quickly so we can get moving." Bismarck ordered as she slammed the door closed.

I held up the clothes that were given to me and gave a small nod of approval, for the clothes I was holding were perfect to give off an authoritative and powerful image I put it on and looked in the mirror. It was a formal suit that would be worn by U.S naval officers, and it had gold embroidment all over it. "Hm," I said to myself as I looked it over in the mirror, "It's rather quite comfy, and the way it was designed, I could wear this whenever I wanted it seems." I let out a small laugh as I continued examining the uniform on me. I noticed on the sleeve a black patch with gold stripes facing down. "Now what is this?" I said as I looked at it closer.

I looked closer and saw three gold stars along the top with an eagle ensign on it. Below it were three stripes with a gold half circle on the upper part. "Wait...Is this what I think it is!?" I said in amazement and shock.

I flung open the door startling Bismarck and Eugen. "Whats the matter Montana?" Eugen asked.

"Bismarck where did you get this?" I demanded as I motioned to the uniform on me.

"It was here last night when we got here sitting on your bed, and there was a note from the Admiral as well." Bismarck said unfazed.

"Well what did it say?" I asked.

"It just said for you to wear it because it suited you. Now come on we are running late." Bismarck said as she dragged Eugen out of the room after her.

"Well what is the matter with the uniform?" Eugen asked as she looked behind her at me as I followed along with them.

"It's nothing, all it is is the rank that this uniform is designated for." I said as I caught up to them.

"I was quite curious about that myself when I saw it, so what rank is that uniform you have?" Bismarck asked turning her head.

"Well… its the highest naval rank for the U.S navy." I said a little sheepishly.

"And what rank is that?" Eugen asked curiously.

"Master chief petty officer of the navy." I said a little proudly, "With this rank I would guess that I'm in command of all American fleet girls here."

"Wait you mean all the American fleetgirls?" Bismarck stopped and asked. "Isn't that going against the Admirals command of every fleet ship here?"

"I don't know ok I'm still unsure of all that is going on." I said.

"Well enough of the chit chat, for we are here" Bismarck said as we stopped in front of a wooden door, with a plaque on the side that read _Kashima_.

"Who's Kashima?" I asked.

As I started to step towards the door I felt Bismarck put her hand out and stop me. "We should go in first and tell her that you are here."

"Why is that?" I asked confused.

"Just because you are important to the fleet, but you don't know that much about what makes up a fleetgirl or the equipment or even the enemy." Bismarck said as she turned the doorknob and walked in, followed by Eugen who gave me a smile as she closed the door behind her. I stood in the empty hallway feeling a mixture of emotions of nervousness as I waited for the door to open. After about five minutes the door opened and Eugen popped her head out. "You can come in now." She said happily before disappearing into the classroom.

I gulped and heaved a sigh as I walked into the room. As soon as I did I heard a loud happy voice say "Attention! Officer on deck!"

I looked to the front and saw Iowa standing there giving me a wide grin and a salute. I looked around the room and saw that everyone else in the room was doing the same thing. "Umm, what's happening?" I asked shocked and confused.

"This is your fleet." I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw a girl with silver hair standing behind me. "What do you mean my fleet?" I asked.

"This group in here has been created by the Admiral to serve under your command as you are the strongest warship here. And Bismarck has told me that you may be powerful but you lack the knowledge about what it means to be a fleetgirl, so I am assigned as your teacher. My name is Kashima, it is an honor to meet you Montana." She said as she extended her hand.

I nervously took her hand and shook it, "Ummm nice to meet you," I said nervously.

"Now these girls are part of your fleet now, but in here I am still in charge as your teacher so before class begins you should be able to know who's in your fleet." Kashima said as the girls walked forward. "In the destroyer class you have Fubuki and Shimakaze."

Fubuki gave me a smile and small wave as the girl next to her was bouncing around in her sailors outfit.

"Cruisers are Prinz Eugen, USS St. Louis, USS Cleveland, and the HMS Hood." Kashima said as she pointed to another group of girls that stood.

I saw Eugen standing there with a nervous look on her face as Louise stood beaming and giving me the thumbs up. I looked over at the other two girls. One of them wore glasses and she held a book as she was reading it. She had glossy black hair and she had a non concerned look on her face. I looked at the other girl and saw she wore glasses as well with long blonde hair, and in her hand she held a teacup and was slowly drinking from it.

"That must be Hood and the other is Cleveland," I thought as I glanced at the blonde and the bookworm, "So British and American." I sighed.

"Continuing on, we have the battleships, Iowa, Kongou, Rodney, Prince of Wales, Bismarck, North Carolina, and Yamato." Kashima said continuing on.

Iowa saluted and was about to give me a hug,but Bismarck held her back with a tired look on her face. Rodney looked away with a ignorant look on her face, while Yamato put her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. A tall blond walked up to me and shook my hand, "It is an honor to be serving with you sir." She said in a heavy english accent.

"Umm anytime." I said looking away.

Another girl with white hair walked up and saluted me. "USS North Carolina reporting for duty sir." She said in an official tone.

"Yea…" I said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Now the last group are your fleet carriers, Akagi, Kaga, Zuikaku, Shokaku, and USS Enterprise." Kashima finished as she pointed to the last group of girls.

Akagi smiled and gave me a salute as the others did the same. I mustered up a smile as they did this, before I heard Kashima clear her throat. "Now that that is out of the way, we can begin class."

Everyone headed to their seats and class began. My seat was in the back next to the window, and as soon as I sat down, I felt something hit my head lightly. Looking around confused I looked over and saw Iowa smiling happily a few seats away from me. She pointed at my desk and I looked down and saw a crumpled sheet of paper was sitting on it. Picking it up and opening it, I looked at it and my face contorted into shock and surprise. "Jesus christ!" I thought to myself, "This looks like it was done by a five year old!"

The note had a picture that was mostly all scribbles as I figured it was done quickly, and it was a picture that Iowa drew of last night. I looked up hesitantly at Iowa and she gave me a large grin and two thumbs up. As I looked at the note again, I heard a very stern "Ahem" come from in front of me.

I slowly looked up and saw Kashima standing over me. "Not even five minutes into my class and you are already passing notes," she said motioning to the note I was holding. "You receive extra homework for that and more will be coming if you keep up with that attitude."

"But…" I started to say but just as I did she waved her finger.

"Ah ah ah, you just earned yourself another worksheet."

"What!" I said but I settled down and sat back in my chair.

"Now that that's settled let's continue the lesson shall we." She said as she walked to the front of the classroom.

The rest of the time in the class was uneventful besides the occasional outburst from Kongou or Iowa. I saw that the other ships were well mannered and at times I found myself smiling but with no reason why. When the class ended, we all started to head out, Kashima stopped me for a moment. She first handed me a pile of books that I literally almost dropped from the weight. "That is your homework for tonight and also the Admiral wanted to see you at the cliff face behind the school." She said as she turned her head to look at papers she had on the desk.

I sighed and carried the books back to my room where I plopped them on my bed before heading out to the cliff. The sun was setting when I reached the cliff, and I saw the Admiral standing there staring at the sunset. "Its about time you showed up." The Admiral said with a laugh.

"Umm sorry I had to drop some things off." I said sheepishly.

"It's alright and that uniform looks good on you." The Admiral said turning to look at my uniform.

"Umm thank you, and I'm wondering...where did you get this?" I asked.

"Oh I've had it for the longest while and it's just been waiting for someone like yourself to wear it with honor and pride." The Admiral said turning back to the sea. "How do you like the fleet that I set up for you to command?"

"Yes I do, but why did you make me commander of a fleet because isn't that your job?" I said as I walked over to the edge.

"Yes it is my job, but I decided to split it into two because I now have a Montana class battleship in my service so I thought just why not, do you have a problem with it?" The Admiral asked turning to me.

"No no, it's just took me by surprise is all. But why did you want to see me?"

"Well to put it simply I wanted to ask you of something and to give you this." The Admiral pulled out a sword and held it out to me. "This is something I would like to give you, for it is perfect if you ever get close to an Abyssal and also this confirms your rank to me."

I took the sword and unsheathed it. It was a magnificent piece of work, with the blade catching the light of the setting sun making it appear as though it was on fire. "It's beautiful." I murmured.

"It's called fenikkusu or phoenix, because of how brilliantly it shines in the setting sun. Now keep it as a token of our goodwill." The Admiral said patting my shoulder.

"Thank you," I said as I sheathed the sword and put it at my side, "now what is it that you also wanted to ask from me."

The Admiral's face grew a little darker and filled with uncertainty as I heard what was to be said next. "Well I have a mission for your fleet. There is this island that has proven to be almost impenetrable to us before, and we have lost many fleetgirls as we tried to assault it. But the island holds significant importance to the fact that it is the main base for any Abyssal attack on the naval district. Now this may come out as a suicide mission but your first mission orders as my new commander but I want you and your fleet to take that island and help our effort."

I stood there for a moment before a smile began to spread across my face. I saluted the Admiral and said in an official voice, "Your orders have been received. USS Montana of the First Elite division will acquire the mission objective and ensure that it is succeeded!"

The Admiral smiled, "then you are to head out the day after tomorrow so prepare your fleet for battle and show me what you can do."

* * *

 **Well now how will this situation play out now that Montana has a fleet under his command and has been sent on a suicide mission. Will he succed or fail all is found in the next chapter.**

 **here is HMS Hoods character (** **. )**

 **HMS Prince of Wales ( . )**

 **USS Enterprise ( . )**

 **keep following favoriting and reviewing the story**


	11. Eugens past

**Hey guys heres my next chapter of the story now this one is a little more serious and im thinking of every so often having a light hearted comedy chapter which I will have as the next one and this one has a few more OC's in it but Im almost done with OC's so last chance to get a ship you guys want in there so without further adeu on with the chapter**

 **I do not own Kancolle**

* * *

The Admiral parted ways with me with a pat on the shoulder and a nod. I stared at the sea as the sun continued to set lower into the sky leaving me with many thoughts and concerns. "What if this battle ends up like the last and this time I actually sink?" I thought as I paced the cliff.

I heaved a sigh and flopped down onto the grass as the first stars began to wink into the night sky. I layed there staring at the sky as more and more stars winked into existence,when I heard a voice say above me, "Mind if I join you?"

I looked up and saw Eugen standing there. I nodded and she sat down next to me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes with only the sound of the waves breaking the silence. I looked over at her and smiled a little for she looked beautiful in the moonlight in her cute uniform…"Wait what am I thinking!?" I thought to myself shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nothing." I said quickly, "But what is it Eugen?"

"I'm nervous." She said in a quiet tone.

"About what?" I asked.

"I heard from the Admiral that we are going off to battle in a few days and it sounded like the mission is suicide." She said in a quivering voice. "I just… don't want to lose you again as I almost did and I don't want you becoming like Bismarck." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no" I thought to myself frantically, "What am I going to do!?" I began to grow flustered but before my mind could comprehend what I was doing, I pulled her into a hug.

She gave a small gasp of surprise as I hugged her, "Um, I'm sorry," I said quickly and started to pull away, but was surprised when she hugged me tighter.

"It's ok." She said softly as she buried her head in my shoulder and began to weep.

I sat there a little stunned as the cruiser held me and cried into my shoulder. A little hesitantly I began to stroke her shoulder. She cried for what seemed like hours as I held her and let all of her pent up emotions and worry flow out of her. When I heard her give a little sniffle after I thought she had cried her last tear, I brought her off of me. She sat there sniffling a little. After a little while I broke the silence.

"Eugen, I promise you that I will come back safely and that you will be safe. I give you my word as commander of the First Elite Fleet." I said softly.

She lightly smiled, "It's not that, it's just I have some bad memories from the past that continue to haunt me and it's just whenever I see you I'm just afraid that it will all happen again."

"What do you mean, what happened." I said turning to face her.

"I've lost many people I've cared for." She said sadly.

"Well I've lost people too and I'm here for you and I want to know." I said a little hesitantly.

She perked up, "Your memories are coming back?"

"Yea only the memories of Arizona, but they are still my memories, but that is besides the point, it's just if you want to can you tell me what happened to you?' I asked cautiously.

She was silent for a little while before she took a shaky breath and looked at me. "I'm the second version of the Kreigsmarine heavy cruiser Prinz Eugen, but I can still remember everything from my first self."

"What happened to your first self?" I asked.

"Well… the worst memories happened during Operation Rheinubung." She said.

"What was Operation Rheinubung?"

"It was when I first met Bismarck and made a few memories with her that I still cherish, but our goal was to attack British shipping during the war. My job was as escort for her as we left through the Denmark strait towards the Atlantic. And like you we each had our own ship that was our namesake. And Bismarck looked beautiful every time I saw her behind me as we headed out in formation. But all that changed when we finally ran into the British." She gave a sad look to me and looked away.

"I remember hearing something from some of my officers on Arizona, that you and Bismarck engaged the British Hood and Prince of Wales, but Bismarck took some damage from that battle." I said giving her a chance to breath.

"Yes she did. I offered to escort her back for repairs but she turned me down saying I should get going before more of the British ships arrive, and that she could defend herself." She paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And that was the last I ever saw of her until now."

"I'm sorry Eugen", I said quietly, for I knew what had happened to Bismarck, as she was sunk and killed only a few days later by a British task force,but I didn't bring it up. "You also seemed to be bothered by another memory?" I asked

"Yes and this time it was with Nagato." She said.

"Wait you've met Nagato before!?" I said with a little shock.

"Yes I did, her first version, and just like Bismarck I made good memories with her but, then we were both sunk at the same time, and I lost another person I cared for, due to that Operation Crossroads." She said with a little anger at the end.

"Operation Crossroads?"

"It was a nuclear warhead test, where me and Nagato were placed near the center and the Americans detonated a nuclear bomb above us sinking me and Nagato right then and there." She said crossing her arms and turning away.

I sat there silently as I absorbed all that she had said. This usually happy go lucky cruiser had already gone through the horrific pain of losing someone they cared for not once but twice. I took Eugen by her shoulders and turned her towards me. "Eugen," I said as I looked her straight in the eye, "I promise you upon my life that you will not lose me or anyone that you care for. This operation will go with all of us returning home safe and sound."

"How can you be sure?" She said with tears coming back to her eyes.

"I can't but I'm not letting any of you die because...you're my new family." I said as I felt myself beginning to get teary eyed.

I wiped my eyes and swallowed, "I promise you that after the battle and victory, we will return here and celebrate the victory."

"Celebrate how?" She asked with curious eyes.

"Well that will be a surprise for the day to come." I said giving her a smile.

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "Danke…" she whispered, and the next thing I knew, she was snoring softly.

"Oookkk," I sighed, "Now how am I going to get her back to the room because i don't want to wake her."

I searched my mind, but could not find any idea of how I was to carry her all the way back to the room. "Well I could put her on my back...:" I thought as my face grew warm.

I very cautiously picked up Eugen who snorted a little as I placed her on my back, but as I was positioning her on my back, I felt my hand accidentally go up her skirt. My face grew extremely hot as I also felt blood begin to drip from my nose. "Oh shit, oh shit." I said to myself frantically as I quickly removed my hand and held her legs up.

"Ok calm down," I said to myself as I started walking back towards the district, "I hope Bismarck doesn't get the wrong idea.' I sighed as I trudged along.

Eugen slept like a baby as I walked along the now lit paths towards the dorm area. It was a peaceful night, with the waves lightly lapping against the shore. The air was cool and there was not a cloud in the sky showing a beautiful crescent moon. I stopped and looked up at the sky. "It's amazing how beautiful this place is even when there is a war going on, because usually there is only destruction and death in places like this." I said aloud to no one in particular.

I felt Eugen shift, and I heard her mumbling. "Aww thats cute," I thought, "She talks in her sleep."

I heard her giggling and I couldn't help but smile as I walked along, but then she said something that caused me to stop. "I love you Montana...zzz" She said with a small giggle at the end before she started snoring lightly again.

"What was that!?" I thought to myself shocked.

My face was crimson red as I walked into the dorm building and headed to the room. As soon as I opened the door, I was meet with a faceful of Bismarck's breasts as she was standing behind the door as I walked in and walked right into them. Her face grew bright red as I hastily backed away.

"Was zum Teufel Sie pervertieren!?" She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry!" I said in a small bit of a whine. Shultz and Maass stood behind her holding their hands up to their mouths holding in laughter.

Eugen shifted a little and Bismarck noticed that I was carrying her. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded her face still bright red.

"I'm carrying her back from the cliff where she sat with me, and… talked about her past." I said looking away, "And she fell asleep and I carried her here."

Bismarck's face softened and she took Eugen from my back and carried her over to her bed and laid her down. "She has a hard time talking about that kind of stuff, because it hurts her so much." She said sadly as she patted Eugen's head.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and wearing a white uniform like Eugens standing behind me, and next to her was a girl who looked almost exactly the same as Bismarck except she had silver flowing hair. "Umm, who are they?" I asked looking to Bismarck.

"They arrived only about twenty minutes ago shocking us and the Admiral quite badly, but the Admiral ordered them to be in your fleet." Bismarck said standing up.

"Wait more fleetgirls are joining my fleet?" I asked.

"Correct." Said the girl in the white uniform. "My name is Graf Zeppelin and I'm the first carrier of the Kriegsmarine." She said with a salute.

"And who is this?" I asked motioning to the silver haired girl.

"That's...my sister." Bismarck said hesitantly growing bright red with embarrassment.

"Wait you have a sister!?" I asked shocked.

"Are you the commander of this fleet I was assigned?" the silver haired girl asked me in the authoritative tone Bismarck has.

"Um, yes I am." I said reaching out my hand.

"Very, well I hope that you can use my abilities effectively in battle." She said taking my hand and shaking it. "My name is Tirpitz, and I am the second ship of the Bismarck class."

"Um, My name is Montana. First ship of the Montana class, though my project seemed to have been canceled before they could finish." I said.

"So a secret project...hmmm we could use them." Tirpitz said in deep thought.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No it's nothing." She said quickly moving towards the window.

"Why did you guys come here?" I asked now curious as to why these new fleetgirls kept coming.

"It's because word of your existence has spread to other naval districts resulting in them sending their top ships here to join in a fleet with you. And last I heard there were two more coming here by tomorrow." Zeppelin said moving over and sitting on Bismarck's bed.

"You're going to have quite the fleet by the time of your operation." Tirpitz said crossing her arms.

"Well what girls are these?" I asked now curious about the last two ships coming.

"Well we don't know their names, but we do know that one of them is a Chinese cruiser and the other is a battleship with a heavy Russian accent." Tirpitz said as she moved over to a chair on the other side of the room.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, let's get to business shall we." Bismarck said as she sat next to Zeppelin.

"We need to discuss our battle tactics and fleet formations for the coming battle." Zeppelin said now all proper and formal. "Strategy is the key to success and the battle will be a hard fought one as well."

"I know, I know, but the issue is I don't have a strategy developed now due to the fact that so much has been going on that I have had not at all come up with a strategy." I sighed.

"Well when do you think that you will be able to have one set so that you can discuss it with the rest of your fleet?" Zeppelin asked placing her head on her hands.

"I don't know possibly by tomorrow after the others arrive." I said standing up.

"Well I do hope that you do have one because if the mission is what the Admiral says it is, then we are going to have one hell of a battle ahead of us." Tirpitz said standing up and brushing herself off.

"For now let's get some sleep because we have one hell of a day tomorrow depending on the mood of the fleet." Bismarck said as she ushered the other two girls out. "Now you need to get some sleep Master chief petty officer." She said pointing towards my bed.

"Fine." I groaned as I headed over to my bed and got dressed into some pajamas as Bismarck looked away with a bright red face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slid on a shirt.

"It's just… that scar." She said still embarrassed.

"What about it?" I said pulling the shirt over it.

"I'm just amazed at the extent of it. Just how did you get it?" Bismarck asked.

"I don't really know I think I may have gotten it as Arizona but I can never be that sure." I said as I climbed into bed.

"Just know that I will serve you well sir." Bismarck said giving me a awkward salute that I took notice but I didn't show.

"Good night Bismarck." I said as she got into bed and told Shoultz and Maass to get into bed.

Bismarck turned off the lights and soon after began to snore leaving me to my thoughts. "Is she actually taking an interest in me, cause she seems to be more and more awkward when she is near me?" I thought to myself as I rolled over and shut my eyes, "Hmmm well these relationships are going to be quite interesting."

* * *

 **Well now maybe we have a love triangle? anyhow the next chapter will be a comedy chapter so I'll try my best to make you guys smile cause I need something light and funny before we dive back into serious stuff so please continue to follow favorite and comment the story!**

 **Also anyone wanting to be my beta can message me and also if u ever read the Percy Jackson serieds im thinking of doing a fanfic of that so tell me if u guys think its a good idea**


	12. A most unfortunate day

**Hello again guys, now this is my attempt at a light comedy chapter before i dive into the more serious stuff and the actual battle so comment and like it and if you want more chapters like it then tell me and i'll do my best so lets do this**

 **I do not own Kancolle**

* * *

I was awoken to the sound of a air raid alarm being blared in my ear. "Gaaaahhhh!" I cried as I grasped my ears and rolled off the bed to the floor.

"Rise and shine Montana!" Eugen said happily as she blared the alarm in my ear again.

"What the hell was that for!?" I yelled as I checked to make sure my ears weren't bleeding.

"Well it's morning and I didn't know how to wake you up so I grabbed the nearest thing and…" Eugen said rubbing her hands behind her back.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to blare it in my ear." I said a little grumpily.

"Yep and now you're up!" She said happily as she headed to the door.

Groaning I sat up and looked out the window at the dark grey clouds and the heavy rain that pelted the district. "Seems, I'm not doing anything outside today." I said as I stood up and got undressed and headed for the shower.

I wrapped a towel around me as I opened the door, only to find Bismarck standing there naked dripping wet from the shower. We stared at each other in shock for what seemed like hours before Bismarck's face grew bright red as she grabbed a towel and picked up the heaviest thing in the bathroom (which was a large cabinet) and threw it at my face. "Get out!" She yelled embarrassed as the cabinet slammed into my face and sent me flying backwards, as she slammed the door.

Eugen came running in, "What happened!?" She asked as she saw me on the floor.

Still dazed, I got up, but I didn't go up with my towel around me, and Eugen's face grew bright red. "We-well, that's something," she stammered before she fainted.

Now snapping out of my daze, I realized what was going on. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." I said as I threw on a robe, and grabbed my clothes and towel and ran out of the room. "I have gotta get out of here!" I thought to myself frantically as I ran to the repair baths.

When I reached my destination, I sighed in relieve to see that it was empty. "Thank goodness." I sighed as I hung up my robe and stepped into the water. "Ahhhh, this feels so good, there's nothing that can ruin a nice bath like this after I left that chaos in the room." I smiled blissfully as I sank into the water so only my hair eyes and nose were above the waterline.

And not a moment too soon, I heard the doors to the bath open and a group of girls entered the changing area.

"Oh no," I thought to myself as I frantically tried to come up with a solution but i didn't have any time left, as the girls were walking into the bath area.

I took a deep breath and dove under the water and headed to the far side of the main bath. 'I hope I can hold my breath for long." I silently prayed and also thanked the steam and bubbles for their blockage as I felt the girls step into the bath and if I probably saw any of them I would probably get a massive nosebleed.

From my spot under the water, I could hear muffled voices of the other girls in the water above. "By the sound of their voices, I think it's Iowa, Yamato, and Nagato. Oh Nagato will kill me if she finds out I'm here." I thought fearfully.

I felt the water around me stir and I saw a murky figure standing only a few inches to my right. My face grew bright red as I slowly moved away from the figure, but as I did so I felt myself push up against something soft. "What the hell?" I thought as I reached out my hand and squeezed it.

I heard a squeal of surprise from above as I let go of what I was holding and felt blood begin to drip from my nose. "Oh shit." I thought regrettingly as a kick sent me flying across the bath and into the other wall causing me to pop above the surface.

As the water cleared from my eyes I saw Nagato clutching herself with her face bright red. "You pervert!" she yelled as she plopped herself deeper into the water to hide herself.

I saw Iowa's face turn bright red as she laughed to the point she was out of breath. "What are you doing in here?" Yamato asked in an amused but kindly tone.

"Um, um I was, I was…" I stammered as my face grew red.

"So Montana you planning on taking a bath with us?" Iowa asked as she moved next to me and I felt her breasts push up against my arm.

"Umm no sorry," I said as my nose began bleeding again as I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around me and ran out of the baths grabbing my clothes and hastily got dressed.

"Where you going Montana?" Iowa called in a cute way from the baths.

"Sorry!" I called as I ran out of the baths.

I ran until I reached the cafeteria, and by that time I was out of breath. "Is there any way that this day could get any worse!?" I yelled aloud to no one in particular.

I sighed and sat down at one of the tables just as Akagi walked into the cafeteria. She spotted me and headed over to where I sat. "Hey Montana," she said as she sat down.

"Oh hey Akagi." I said as she sat down, "What brings you here?"

"Well it's around lunch time so I came down here for lunch." Akagi said as she stood up and headed over to a buffet table that had just appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, well now that you mention it, I am quite hungry. Now lets see what they have here that I may like." I said as I headed over to the buffet table.

Just as I reached the table, I heard a loud clunk behind me. I looked behind me a little confused and saw that Akagi was already eating from the buffet table, but instead of having a simple plate, she had taken the entire tub full of food.

"You are going to eat all of that!?" I said in shock.

"Yep and it is quite good the food here so help yourself to the food." Akagi said with a mouth full of food.

I sighed and looked back at the buffet table and was about to get a plate, when I saw Akagi get up and walk back over to the food. Looking back my eyes widened in shock as I looked at her then the tub as she had eaten the entire thing. "You ate that entire tub!?" I said as she picked up another tub and headed back to the table.

"Yep." She said happily as she sat down and began to gorge her face full of food.

At that time I had no appetite left so I walked out of the cafeteria a bit annoyed now. "Is there any way this day could get any worse?" I grumbled to myself, and not a moment too soon fate had to come prove me wrong.

As I was grumbling to myself, I walked along only to suddenly stop as my leg had brushed up and pulled something along the hallways length. "What the…?" I said as I heard a click, and all of a sudden I was blinded by a bright green liquid that came pouring from nowhere.

"Did you get it?' A timid voice asked.

"Don't worry we got him." I heard Kongous voice say enthusiastically.

"What is the meaning of this?" I said in a very annoyed tone.

"Eeep!" I heard the voice say.

"Oh it's Monty." Kongou said in surprise

I flicked some of the green goo of of my hands and wiped my eyes so that I could see what was going on. Kongou was standing in front of me with a sheepish smile on her face while another girl cowered behind her. "We-we're sorry." the other girl said as she hid behind Kongou.

I sighed "Do you mind explaining what is going on here?" I asked Kongou.

"Well we are here to catch a ghost!" Kongou said proudly.

"A ghost. Why?"

"Well Inazumy here said that she thought she saw something unusual and told me and I devised a trap to capture it." Kongou said now turning sheepish.

"With this green goo, you thought you could catch a ghost." I said with a doubtful expression on my face, "Fine. continue your ghost hunt, but please don't lay traps like that again." I said turning and walking the other direction to the baths.

"You got it boss!" Kongou said as she headed off with the other girl in the opposite direction.

I grumpily trudged back to the baths with the green goo leaving a trail behind me. "Let's hope that there is no one in the bath area this time for I can't deal with anymore bad luck today." I said as I got undressed and tossed my dirty clothes into a hamper that took them to a washroom somewhere.

I walked into the bath and sat down heaving a heavy sigh as I let the water rise up to my shoulders. "Why am I having so much misfortune today" I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Seems you're having a rough day." Someone said to my left.

I sat up quickly and looked around, and saw Zuikaku sitting in one of the repair dock baths. "What happened to you?" I asked looking at her timer which still had 10 hours left till completion.

"Took a bomb hit in a small skirmish the other day cause I didn't have the support from carrier fleet one." She said bitterly.

"Oh sorry." I said.

"So besides that, why are you here?" She asked leaning forward in the bath.

"Well Kongou and another girl were on a expedition to catch this ghost and they had set a tripwire and I got green goo dumped on me." I said as I sank into the water until it reached my neck. "Oh and you're not bothered that I'm in here?"

"No, why would I be we're in the same fleet now." She got a bit of a devilish glare in her eyes. "But I overheard from some of the other girls that came through here, that you've had some trouble with the girls this morning."

"Oh… ummmm..." I said as I sank lower into the water, my face growing red as I went under until my nose was above the water.

"So mind telling me what all that it was about?" She asked slyly.

I blew some bubbles in the water before slowly sitting back up. "Well it was sort of a misunderstanding, both times. But I didn't mean to do anything wrong!"

"I heard that you got slammed in the forehead with a heavy cabinet from Bismarck." She said with a laugh as my face grew red again. "And also that it seemed you had the balls to actually squeeze Nagato's breast."

"That was an accident as well!" I said now completely embarrassed.

"I'm only teasing you." She said leaning back.

"Don't do that! I feel extremely guilty now, but I don't want to face them, especially Bismarck." I said sinking back into the water.

"So what are you going to do now?" the carrier asked sinking lower into the bath.

"I don't know. Probably finish up in here and then take a nap and hope this day passes by." I sighed.

"That will not do." I heard a stern voice behind me.

I gulped as I turned around, as Zeppelin and Tirpitz walked into the baths with towels wrapped around them. I felt my nose begin to bleed, but i quickly turned away and wiped it as both of the girls got in the water next to me. "We need to discuss our strategy for the coming battle tomorrow," Zeppelin said as she sank into the water.

Tirpitz gave me an amused smile before turning away. They sat only a few inches from me causing my nose to bleed more, so I quickly moved to the other side of the bath to prevent them from seeing it. "Umm I'll tell that to you guys later when everyone can be there as well." I said.

"Well we need to know it in order for-" She stopped as Bismarck walked into the bath area.

"The Admiral wants to see you." She said going a little red before quickly walking out.

"Now what." I grumbled as I grabbed my towel and quickly dried off before grabbing my clean clothes from the hamper.

I quickly walked to the Admiral's room and was about to open the door, when it flung open and smacked me in the face causing me to fall onto my back. "Owwww!" I groaned.

" Duìbùqǐ!" A sweet voice said helping me up.

I opened an eye and saw a girl with dark skin and her blue hair was tied into a bun. Rubbing my forehead, I walked into the Admiral's room where the Admiral stood with a serious looking silver haired girl in a dark blue overcoat with brass buttons going down the side. "It seems you've already met Ping." The Admiral said motioning to the girl behind me.

Ping extended her hand out, "I am the Chinese heavy cruiser Ping Hai, it's nice to meet you and join your fleet sir." I shook her hand as she walked over to the silver haired girl and stood next to her.

"So that's why she's wearing that red dress," I said to myself, "And who's the other girl?" I asked.

"Privet, my name is battleship Soyuez." she said in a Russian accent.

"These two arrived only a few minutes ago and, I called you down so that you could meet them and discuss your battle plans." The Admiral said with a smile, "Now why don't you meet them at the cafeteria, because all of them are waiting for you."

I saluted the Admiral, before turning and walking out followed by Ping and Soyuz. We walked to the cafeteria, where all the other fleet girls were milling around. Some were talking, others were watching Yamato and Akagi eat a massive bowl of food with Bismarck drinking from a barrel of beer. No one noticed me at all. "Is this how it is in this naval district?" Ping asked a little concerned.

"Well not all the time." I said gritting my teeth a little.

"This place has no discipline whatsoever." Soyuz said with a hmph.

I cleared my throat, which got the attention of Fubuki, who was standing there watching Kongou. As soon as Fubuki saw me, her face got wide with shock and she quickly and awkwardly stood and saluted me. And like a group of dominoes, they each noticed me and quickly stood up and saluted me with a little bit of awkwardness. "Your comrades seem odd," Soyuz stated as she moved next to me.

I cleared my throat, "These two girls here have just joined our fleet, their names are Ping Hai and Soyuz."

The other girls in the room nodded in greeting. "Now lets begin with-" I was cut off as a pie slammed into my face. The room went dead quiet.

"Alright, who did that?" I demanded as I wiped the pie from my eyes.

The crowd parted revealing Iowa sheepishly standing next to a homemade catapult. " Hey Montana… how are you doin?" She asked.

I gave her a look before sighing and using my hand to wipe away the remains of the pie. "Now...after all that let's begin. We have a plan to formulate."

* * *

 **Well now the plan is formulating and will be revealed in the next chapter now lets see how Montana does as commander of this fleet. And I will see you all in the next chapter**

 **(And lets push the favorites and followers of this story to 50 cause its very slowly growing and it means a lot to m that you guys like the story!)**

 **P.S: The characters of Tirpitz, Ping, and Soyuz are some of my final OC characters. Now Tirpitz was the sister ship of Bismarck so shes going to be almost exactly like Bismarck. Ping is the pride of the Chinese navy as a heavy cruiser and wears a traditional red chinese dress. Soyuz is a Russian battleship with a very serious attitude on the outside but on the inside is rather playful.**


	13. Briefing before the storm

**We have finally reached 50 followers, which means a lot to me so thanks guys keep them fav's and reviews coming! Things here r getting crazy so I may take a little break but don't worry im not done with this story yet so I still have plans for it and I only have two more oc fleetgirls to introduce and one of them is a modern warship so have fun trying to think of her but anyways on with the story**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

I made my way over to one of the tables, where Eugen, Shultz and Maass stood waiting for me. "Wait you two are in the fleet as well?" I asked Maass and Shultz.

"Yes we were just recently promoted to this fleet so now you have the entire Kriegsmarine fleet with you." Shultz said happily.

"Well that may help with the plan but I don't know, anyways let's begin shall we." I said as I sat down in a chair at the table. The other fleetgirls gathered around me with a few of them sitting in the chairs across from me. A map of the area was laid down in front of me by Kashima with a bright circle around the area where the Abyssal base was.

"This is the area that we are supposed to attack?" I asked which Kashima nodded.

The other girls leaned in and looked at the map and whispered amongst each other. The target island wasn't like AU but it was even more massive by my estimate, it was about 10 miles long and 5 miles wide and it had a volcano on one end. "Well now this is going to prove to be a difficult fight huh." I said as I leaned back in the chair.

"Now what is it that you have planned?" Tirpitz asked.

"Well we'll get to the actual plan in a little bit. But for now we need to focus on our fleet formation." I said as I moved the map out of the way and brought out a piece of paper. "Now we are going to be organized in a diamond like formation, with a distribution of you guys evenly as well as providing adequate cover for the carriers and having heavy antiaircraft fire."

The girls were silent as they looked at each other then back at me waiting for what I had to say. I took a deep breath then started writing down on the paper. "Now the fleet will be set up with the carriers forming a pyramid in the order of Akagi you will be the head of the formation with Kaga and Zuikaku behind her and on the outside". I pointed at the formation and Akagi and Kaga nodded in acknowledgement, Zuikaku gave me a look of disgust for being put next to Kaga but she quickly hid it. I took a breath before turning back to the picture.

"Behind those three in a line will be Enterprise on the far left, Zeppelin in the middle and Shoukaku on the far right." Enterprise gave me a salute while Zeppelin and Shoukaku gave me a nod. " Now I will be behind the carrier formation , but I will still be in the middle of the fleet. Next will be the battleship and cruiser formations." I drew out another piece of paper and drew the carrier fleet in the middle with new markings for the battleships and cruisers.

"The battleships will form a ring around the carrier fleet on the outer edges, while the cruisers will have a closer and tighter ring. Bismarck, you'll be paired with Eugen and will be placed on the upper left side of Akagi." I looked at Eugen and she gave me a smile, " Louise, you and North Carolina will be right behind them and next to Enterprise."

"You got it sir!" Louise said giving me a salute with North Carolina smiling in approval.

"On the other side on the upper right of Akagi will be Hood and Prince of Wales." Hood took a sip of tea from her teacup, while Prince of Wales stood polishing her swords. "Umm did you hear me?" I asked.

No reaction.

I was about to ask again, when Prince of Wales sword swung out at me and stopped just inches from my throat. "Yes we heard you now continue on with your placement." She said as she sheathed the sword.

I sighed before turning my attention back to the paper, " Yamato and Iowa, you two will be placed in the back on my left and right followed by Cleveland in the middle." Iowa ran over and gave me a hug.

"All right I get to be part of Montana's escort detail!" She said happily. Cleveland sat there unmoving as she continued to read her book.

"Rodney you'll be placed at the head of the group." I continued.

"So that I can be cannon fodder is that it." Rodney said with a hmpf looking away.

"No, you have three guns all on the front of your pack so it's the best option and besides Kongou will be placed behind you. Now Fubuki and Shimakaze will be together on Kongou's left and right and Shultz and Maass will be in front of me on my left and right. Now that settles the fleet formation, any questions?"

No one said anything as they looked amongst themselves as they took their time to collect their thoughts. "Alright now we shall begin with the actual plan. And it also seems that our target island is called Iwo and by the estimates of the Admiral, it appears that there are two airfield princesses on the interior of the island, which will mean that we need bombers and heavy artillery to hit them."

"And who's going to take that job of bombarding the princesses?" Bismarck asked.

"Well that jobs going to fall to me and a select few of us." I said as I stood up. "Now the ones that have the most powerful guns are me, Yamato, Tirpitz, Iowa, and Bismarck. But the issue is in order to get precise hits, we need to be close and there are two of them so I'm going to split this up." I got out another sheet of paper and began drawing again. " I'll take Yamato and Tirpitz along with Zeppelin, since she has Messerschmitts. And Bismarck you'll take Iowa and North Carolina with Enterprise and her Helldivers."

"Alright." Bismarck nodded.

"Now we will stay in the previous formation until we get close enough to the island, then, we will perform a pincer maneuver, with half of us taking the left side of the island, and the other half taking the right side."

"But wouldn't the enemy just split itself to take us all out?" Fubuki asked.

"Yes that would be true, but I have a plan for that." I said patting Fubuki on the head. "So if the plan goes to shit,then I have a backup plan." I said doing my best to soothe her.

"And what's the backup plan?" Ping asked.

"That my dear is for me only to figure out, and now that the plan is set,any questions?" I asked looking out at the group.

None of the girls rose their hands. "Well now we have one hell of a day tomorrow,so um briefing...dismissed?" I said standing up.

As I stood up, the girls saluted me before heading out the door to their own rooms. I was about to leave the cafeteria, when I heard a knock on the wall by the door. I looked up and saw the Admiral standing there looking at me. "Well that plan seemed to be well thought out." The Admiral said walking in.

"Well honestly I came up with the plan in about half an hour." I said a little sheepishly.

"Well, let's hope that your plan and idea works, because Iwo is one of the most heavily defended Abyssal bases here, and we need that island to gain control of the surrounding area." The Admiral said pacing in front of me.

"I hope it does as well, but is there something you needed from me?" I asked.

"Yes, come with me there's something I need to show you." The Admiral said turning and walking out the door.

I followed and we walked out of the cafeteria in silence. 'Where are we going?" I wondered as we headed over to the warehouse where all the packs were. 'Why are we going over here?" I asked the Admiral.

"It's because I received word that we have another pack for a battleship inside and I thought you should know." The Admiral said unlocking the door and walking in.

I followed and shut the door as the Admiral was pulling a few switches, which brought up a pack that looked like Mutsu's but it had on the back another turret. "Who's pack is this?" I asked looking the pack over.

"This is the only pack, that like yours, is the only one we have. As the classification of the pack, it was revealed to me as being a Tosa class battleship." The Admiral said patting one of the turrets.

"Tosa class? Do we even have a fleetgirl here who is a Tosa class?"

"Not exactly, since the Tosa class was cancelled in preference to the Nagato class." The Admiral said turning to me

"Then what do you mean that we have a girl that can use this kit?" I demanded.

"The fleetgirl that can use this is not a Tosa class, but is currently another warship." The Admiral said pulling a folder out of nowhere.

I took the folder and looked at it. It was the same way that mine was. Across the top was the file name, Tosa Class, and under it stamped in red was a confidential mark. I opened up the folder, and had to hold back my shock, as I read and saw the picture of who the Tosa class was. "Are you sure, that this is who that pack belongs to?" I asked looking at the Admiral then back at the photo.

"Yes, she was originally supposed to be a battleship, but that project was cancelled, and instead she was refitted as an aircraft carrier. But there was only one pack that was completed so up until now, it was in storage."

"But what is it you want me to do with that pack. I can't carry it or anything." I said as I looked the thing over again.

"I have that covered." The Admiral said just as the door opened behind and a girl in a swimsuit with blonde hair and glasses walked in. "You wanted to see me Admiral?" The girl asked.

"Ah yes, Montana I would like you to meet I-8 or as she calls herself Hachi." The Admiral said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hallo, schön dich kennen zu lernen...oh sorry I mean hi nice to meet you." Hachi said.

"She at times mixes German with english." The Admiral said. "But she's here, because she will be the one that will follow you with the pack in case you need it. Because she can follow you undetected as she is a submarine."

"Ah I see," I said as I looked at Hachi looking down and studying a book.

"It's getting late," The Admiral said waving Hachi off and placing a hand on my shoulder. "You need to rest and get all the strength that you need for the coming battle."

I nodded and started to head for the door before stopping to look at the Admiral again, with a small smile on my face. "Hm, I think it was rather fortunate that I came here and that I was given the chance I have. So thank you Admiral for all that you have given me. I won't let you down and I will make sure all of the girls in my fleet make it back even if it costs me my life."

The Admiral smile and nodded. "You have so far served this fleet with pride and valor, even though you have not been here long, I have come to respect you, and I have the highest hope for you Master chief petty officer Montana."

I gave a salute, before walking out of the warehouse and back into the cool night air. I pulled the folder out from under my arm and opened it again. "Does she even know about this?" I thought to myself.

I closed up the folder and walked back to my room and slowly opened the door. I was greeted with the light sounds of the girls sleeping, with Bismarck snoring with the sound of a explosion.

"Jeez that girl can snore." I said as I made my way to my bed and crawled in. "I just hope that tomorrow all goes well and we can claim victory." I closed my eyes, and felt my mind drift back to the file that lay under my bed. With it's confidential label and the neat writing across the top that read, "Tosa class battleship… Kaga."

* * *

 **Now it seems kaga was meant to be a battleship so I wonder where it will go from there but the next chapter is the battle of Iwo and I plan on having a few things happen in there, so it may be a long chapter so you guys will just have to wait and see.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me guys it means a lot to me even though its a small number 50 to me is a lot so keep liking and reviewing the stories, and I'll see you all in the next chapter**


	14. Deadly calm before the war

**Sorry for the long wait things here are crazy with my school ending and finals and what not, but I managed to get another chapter out and its a little long, but the next one will be the longest, as it is a major point in the story and the introduction of the last two characters. So i'll let the story run for itself so enjoy**

 **I do not own Kancolle**

* * *

I awoke before dawn the next morning, as the sky was still dark,but was slowly starting to grow brighter. I sat up and looked around the room, where Maass and Shultz were sprawled across their beds, overlapping each other. Bismarck was halfway to the floor and still snoring like her RS 38 diesel engines were on the point of exploding. I chuckled a little at that because I knew that in a moments notice, she'll be up and ready to fight. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and felt something soft under my feet. I looked down and immediately jumped back.

"Jesus christ Eugen! Are you like sleepwalking every night!?" I thought to myself.

Shaking my head in some amusement, I slowly placed my feet on the other side of Eugen, and stood up. I walked over to my where my uniform hung and pulled it on. My sword lay propped up against the wall, its golden hilt glittering in the dying moonlight. I fastened it to my waist and wrote the girls a note telling them where I'd gone and that I would meet them at the designated time for the operation. I opened and shut the door slowly before heading out into the quiet predawn day, with the air being a little chilly, but still pleasant. I headed down to the pier and looked out at the sea, just as the sun peeked above the horizon.

"This may be my last day on earth, but god is it a beautiful one." I sighed to myself, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

As the wind lightly blew, I heard a faint buzzing sound being picked up in my ears. "What the hell is that noise?" I said looking around, but I couldn't see anything around me.

My ears buzzed again but louder this time causing me to look up, and for a moment, time to me stood still. In front of me I could see a fleet of about 90 Abyssal aircraft, all strapped with bombs heading straight towards the Naval District. "How the hell did they know to attack us now when we are all sleeping!?" I said aloud as I became unstuck and looked around for what to do.

I ran off the pier and started to head back to the main building, when I saw that was right next to the equipment warehouse. "Oh thank god!" I said in relief as I ran in.

The drone of the craft grew louder as I stepped onto my circle, and launched down the ramp getting fully armed and equipped with my Mark 28's and Bofor 40mm antiaircraft guns. I jumped off the ramp as the last part of my pack was attached and quickly sailed out to meet the aircraft. "I don't have time to sound the air raid alarm, but this should wake up the whole district." I said as I unsheathed my sword and aimed it at the aircraft. "All antiaircraft guns...OPEN FIRE! I don't even want a horsefly getting through!"

As soon as the command was given, the air around me exploded with noise and light as every single gun on my pack opened fire at the same time, deafening me with the amount of sound. Immediately, 10 aircraft exploded into flames and broke apart mid air. My anti aircraft gunfire was making quick work of the enemy craft, as one after another they exploded and plummeted into the harbor, but they quickly wisened up. Immediately after the first 10 planes were shot down, a group of about 30 bombers broke off from the formation and flew in for a bombing run. I ordered another round of explosive shells to be fired from the Mark 28's, but the crafts were closing in faster than I could reload my guns. The machine gun fire from my Bofors were trying their best to keep up, but there were too many of them coming at me, that I was only able to get 5 of them, before they began their bombing runs. I began to bob and weave in and out of the blasts of water as the craft chased me dropping their bombs all over the place.

"Where the hell are the other girls!?" I demanded as I dodged another bomb.

I flipped myself around and set my sights on a clump of bombers that were still chasing me. 'Eat this shit weeds!" I yelled as I fired off all my guns at the clump of them, causing all of them to explode and crash into the water. "Great only 10 more to go." I said bitterly as I dodged another bomb.

I headed out again with the 10 bombers behind me when I remembered about the other craft. "Oh shit! The Naval district!" I said as I wheeled myself around to find to my surprise that the sky over the district was clear and there were no fires going at all from bombs that should've been dropped. "What the hell…" I said in amazement, forgetting that there were still 10 bombers still behind me.

I quickly turned around and leveled my guns but before I could fire off a shot, the crafts exploded and a group of Zero's flew overhead. "Montana! Are you alright?" I heard a voice call.

Turning around again, I saw Akagi and Kaga heading towards me with a massive fleet of aircraft behind them. "Where the hell have you two been!?" I demanded when they reached me.

"We're sorry we couldn't get to you quicker. We were out target practicing when we heard your guns go off and saw the fleet of aircraft coming towards us, so we made the district the priority and defended it." Akagi said with a stern look on her face.

"Was there any damage at all?" I asked.

"Only minor, as one bomb did fall, but it fell on the park so it just tore up the earth." Kaga said.

"But why did the decide to attack now?" Akagi asked.

"That's what I can't figure out. I mean how did they know that right around now would be the time we are at our weakest with most of the girls sleeping." I said putting a hand to my face as I thought about it.

"The only way that they could have known was if someone betrayed us and told them." Kaga said in a steely manner.

"I thought of that but who would do such a thing?" I asked to which I got shrugs from the carriers. "Where are the girls right now?" I asked.

"They are currently heading out right now to meet us." Akagi said motioning behind her.

As she said it, I saw my entire fleet heading out to meet us, with Eugen and Bismarck in the front. I saw Hachi on the side give me a thumbs up and a wink before she slipped under the water.

"Montana are you alright!?" Eugen said as she hugged me so tight, that I thought my bones would break.

"Yeah… I'm… fine." I squeaked out.

"Seems Monty did a good job." Kongou said when she reached me.

"What are your orders commissar." Soyuz asked.

I looked at the group of girls that gathered before me, and then out at the open ocean. "There's been a change in plans… we are going to make those bastards pay for that attack. We leave now." I said as I steamed off out towards the ocean.

I looked behind me to see what my actions had on the other girls, and I was surprised, when I saw every single one of them following me with a determined look on their faces. "We're with you the whole way." Yamato said as she pulled up next to me.

I couldn't help but smile at the notion. "Alright let's fall into formation like it was in the briefing."

The girls nodded and all around me, they began to form the diamond spearhead that I had drawn out for them. "This is like perfection!" I said when they were done.

"We've had lots of practice setting up formations" Shoukaku said to my upper right.

"Alright," I said in a loud voice so the other girls could hear me, "we have about a few hours easy cruising time before we get into range of Iwo, so go easy with sailing, but remain in formation and be ever vigilant of enemy craft." They all nodded and began to talk amongst themselves.

As I looked around at the group, I saw Louise was acting a little strangely, being that she was looking around at the group with what looked like hatred or loathing, but I couldn't tell. I left my spot and cruised over to her. "Louise, is something the matter?"

She jumped a little as soon as I pulled up, but she quickly turned to me and had a bright smile and cheerful look on her face. "I'm fine." She said cheerfully.

"Are you sure, cause you looked kind of pissed off a second ago." I said a little cautiously, because for some strange reason, I was getting a strong feeling of suspicion and something else coming from her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said but the way she said it, made her seem cold.

"Well just tell me if anything is wrong." I said as I started to move away, and just for the briefest of moments, I thought I heard her mumble, "Damn him."

I looked back at her, but she looked like her normal self. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought, but it stayed with me. I got back into my spot and studied Louise for a few more moments, before turning my attention to the carriers. "Zeppelin, can you launch some Messerschmitts to scout ahead of the fleet, I don't want any craft slipping through."

"You got it," She said as she raised her arm and launched a squad of 10 planes buzzing into the dawn sky.

"Enterprise I want Hellcat fighter planes guarding the main fleet formation, and Shoukaku give us a covering group, with your Zero's." Both girls nodded and drew their bows launching two arrows into the sky which broke into 15 Hellcats and 8 Zero's.

"What are we to do then?" Yamato asked behind me.

"Well all we can do is, just stay vigilant and relax as much as we can." I said placing my arms behind my head as we steamed along.

"But I wanna fire off my cannons!" Iowa complained in a childlike voice.

"You will, but not at the moment." I said as I moved out of the formation to examine how we looked.

"Cleveland still has her head buried in that book," I thought as I moved around her and headed up to North Carolina. "How are you doing as of now?" I asked.

"Well sir, currently I fell a little nervous, but I can get over it so that I can focus on the battle ahead." She said giving me a salute.

I looked over at Louise and she still had that glowering and hateful look spread on her face. "Is Louise alright?" I whispered to Carolina.

"No, like, I don't really know. I woke up this morning to her staring out the window with a grin on her face, just as I noticed all those craft coming in and then seeing you blowing them out of the sky." She said casting a worried glance at Louise.

"Well keep an eye on her just in case ok?" I said hesitantly, to which Carolina nodded and I moved up to Bismarck and Eugen.

"Are you alright Montana?" Bismarck asked as I glided up.

"Yes I'm fine for now, just inspecting the formation and seeing how you are doing." I said.

"It's just we were a little worried with the fact that we were woken up by the sounds of your guns going off and then seeing all those craft coming towards us that we couldn't help but be worried." Eugen said with remorse growing in her eyes.

I placed a hand on her head and rubbed it. "Don't worry I'm fine just a little shaken is all, but I'll be fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" Eugen asked.

"Don't worry about me, just focus on the coming battle ahead ok." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Alright," She said giving me a bright smile.

"Bismarck take care of her out there." I said to Bismarck turning to head off to the next group.

"Leave it to me, you got it Montana." She said giving me a salute.

I smiled and moved onto the next group of Rodney and Kongou, both of whom were staring at eachother with the deadliest of stares. "Ummm what's wrong with them?" I asked Fubuki.

'Well I think it started when Rodney criticised Kongou's scones and it escalated from there." Fubuki said with a little bit of a sigh.

"Your scones were rubbish!" Rodney was saying, when I moved in closer.

"Well yours on the contrary were absolutely horrendous! I mean they were as hard as a rock!" Kongou retorted.

"Um girls?" I said nervously as I moved closer.

"Oh you think that yours were better than mine because you're older and more and more traditional?" Rodney said in a taunting way. "I mean look at you your boobs seem to be sagging as well cause of your age." She snorted.

"Well at least I have a pair you flat top!" Kongou yelled at her.

Kongou's comment seemed to have struck a chord with Rodney cause her demeanor changed and I felt pure rage coming from her. "How… dare… you call me a flat top!" She roared as I saw her fist come flying towards Kongou.

"Hold on a second Rodney!" I said as I stepped in front of Kongou, but before Rodney could stop it her fist came flying into my face sending me flying to the right.

"Monty!" Kongou said in surprise and shock.

"Ow ow ow." I said as I slowly sailed back to them cushioning an angry red fist mark on my face.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Montana!" Rodney said in shock and regret.

"It's alright, now do you still have any anger left over?" I said as I straightened up.

"Well…" She started to say, but I held up my hand.

"I may not know what this fight was started over, but any anger and resentment you have to each other, save it for the Abyssals." I said in a loud voice so that the others could hear. "They tried to attack us at our home and very nearly succeeded, right now, we are about to go into battle against them, and we cannot be at each other's throats like this."

All the girls looked at me, their eyes and ears absorbing every word that was said. "We need to work together, if we are to overcome and be victorious. Because as of right now we are the last hope it seems, in order to take Iwo we need to set aside our differences and actually work together for once. I know that this is literally my first time being in command of you all, but I will be damned if I let this group fall apart because of trivial matters."

All of them were quiet to the point, that the only sounds they were making was, their own breathing and the sound of them gliding across the waves. "Now, is there anything else that needs to be issued?" I asked looking out at them all. None of them said anything. "Good, now let us work together and achieve victory, because I want us all to return home at the end of this."

"Well we are going to do our best Commissar, as we do wish that we all return home after this sortie." Soyuz said with a smile.

"Yea, and I want to destroy as many Abyssals as I can!" Ping said happily.

"Yeah lets do this." Tirpitz said clenching her fist high.

All the girls let out a cheer, and I couldn't help but smile, but when I looked over at Louise that sense of courage seemed to fade away, as she had the look of pure hatred on her face, but it quickly vanished and was filled with some sort of a fake smile.

"What the hell is wrong with Louise?" I thought as we continued our pace towards Iwo.

* * *

 **I wonder what the matter is with Louise, but the answers will be recieved in the next chapter of the story. Thank you guys for being patient with the story since this is my first one but the more people that like it the longer i'll keep going with it so Thanks again, keep commenting and favoriting on the story and give me suggestions of who u guys think Montana should be with and what not, cause I think I may have a chapter made from your guys suggestions.**


	15. Battle of Iwo

**Hey guys it's been a while since i posted the last chapter to this story, but my entire summer has been up the wazoo busy that I have had literally no time to work at all on this story.**

 **Now I have been monitoring the stories progress and it seems that quite a few of you actually enjoy this story and want to keep reading it so as a reward of sorts this chapter is much longer than the previous ones so enjoy and i'll get back to writing the next chapter**

 **ENJOY! I do not own Kancolle**

* * *

The sky was an inky black when our fleet arrived at Iwo. The wind gave the area a slight chill, that caused me to shiver slightly. "You alright Montana?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Just, this place gives me the creeps a little, but it's also I have this feeling of uneasiness."

"And what's that?" she asked giving a glance around at the other girls as they hid behind a rock and consulted each other.

"It's just that this seems to easy, I mean this is supposed to be one of the most heavily defended base in the entire area, and we have gotten this close to our goal, with no opposition whatsoever."

"I share your concern, but I have not gotten anything picked up on my AA radar or anything else." Yamato said shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, we need to stay vigilant and active, in case something does happen, but go to the other girls alright, let me formulate a plan," I grabbed her arm as she was starting to go, "And just try to calm their nerves. I know they must be nervous but please try Yamato."

She gave me a nod and headed off towards the rest of the girls. I heaved a sigh before heading a little distance away where I saw Hachi's hand waving a little above the waves. "What is it Hachi?" I asked when I reached her.

"I just wanna say good luck and that this is heavy to carry." She said giving me a little grin.

"I know it is just help out under the waves as much as you can and I will radio you when I need that pack alright?" I said giving her a pat on the head.

She nodded and disappeared beneath the waves again. The clouds kept getting thicker as more time was passing, and everyone was growing extremely anxious. "Where are they?" Soyuz said as she looked at one of her guns.

"Do you think they got scared and fled?" Maas said with a little uncertainty.

All the girls began to chatter amongst themselves as they tried to figure out, what was going on? Where was the enemy? I shared their concerns, as it was to quiet none of the scout planes picked up anything and neither was Hachi. The girls were still in formation, but that's when I noticed that one of them was missing.

"Where's Louise?" I asked to the girls.

All of them looked at each other.

"She was here a second ago" Enterprise said.

"How is it that she just disappears into thin air and none of us realizes?" I asked aloud to them. None of them gave me a reply as they were busy trying to figure out what happened to Louise, when I heard Bismarck's voice say, "Where's North Carolina?"

Just as she said that I heard gunfire coming from the south and looked up to see a red flare fly into the air. "Shit!" I said as the other girls looked at me. "Alright," I said taking a deep breath, "Eugen, Fubuki and Maass, you three are coming with me. The rest of you are to follow Bismarcks instructions, as she is now in charge." The girls nodded and the four of us headed out towards where we had seen the red flare.

"What's going on? What does the red flare mean" Fubuki asked as we travelled at fleet speed.

"The red flare means that you are in trouble and that you need assistance immediately." I said not looking back at them. "But why would someone shoot a red flare, when their is no enemy around?" I thought to myself.

As we drew closer, I could see smoke rising from where the red flare had been fired as well as flashes, followed by the roar of guns. "Alright all of you prepare to fire!" I yelled at them as I unsheathed my sword and charged towards the fight.

"Montana, above you!" I heard one of the girls cry out.

Looking up, I was able to spot a barrage of shells coming in my direction from the smoke field. "Not today fuckers!" I yelled as I swung my sword.

Sparks flew as the shells collided into the sword. Using all of my strength, I swung the sword to the right sending the shells splashing into the water to the far right of us. "Come on girls!" I yelled with excitement. "The party's just getting started over there." I charged into the smoke and suddenly I stopped in my tracks.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I demanded.

"What is it Montana?" Eugen asked when she pulled up next to me.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I said looking around, because as the smoke cleared, there was no trace of anyone or anything around.

The other girls in my group began to go around scouring the area, looking for any sign of Louise. But we turned up nothing. Just as we were about to head back I heard Fubuki shouting something from a little ways away. "Guys I think I found something!" She called waving her hand in the air.

We cruised over to where she was, and by now, she was pointing at something in the water, that was grey and dull, with a flash of white hair, lying in the water slowly sinking beneath the waves. "Holy shit!" I yelled as I rushed over to the figure as it began sinking slightly faster, as I approached.

"What is it!?" Maass asked. But I didn't hear her as I was already grabbing the hand and pulling out of the water North Carolina.

"Call back to the others immediately! Tell them to get over here quickly! NOW!" I yelled at the other girls who jumped at the sound of my voice. I was angry, so very angry. My temper was beginning to flare up into a fury. I turned my attention back to North Carolina.

Her face was badly bruised, and she had a massive wound on her forehead, that was steadily dripping out blood. Her clothes were torn to shreds and her guns and armaments were in shambles. The rigging and communication lines were severed, and her radar was removed completely. I placed my hand on her neck and placed an ear to her mouth. I heard nothing and felt nothing. "Come on North Carolina, come on please!" I begged softly, as I felt elsewhere for a pulse.

Just then Eugen sailed over and knelt down next to me. "Montana, come on, we need to get out of here. There's nothing we can do for her... she's gone." Eugen said as tears began to fall from her eyes. I could feel tears begin to roll down my cheeks, and they landed lightly on North Carolina's cheek, and at that moment, I felt a slight pulse come through my fingers.

"Oh you're not going to die and sink today on my watch and that's an order Carolina!" I cried with relief, as I saw her eyes flutter and she opened them slightly.

"What… what h-happened…?" North Carolina said weakly.

"Take it easy." I said softly as I saw the other girls begin to arrive around me. "What do you last remember?"

"I remember… following Louise as she had taken off… and then out of nowhere the Abyssal's attacked, and Louise…" Tears began to form in her eyes. "She just stood there laughing. I tried to send a message but my communications were gone and there was smoke everywhere."

"Well you at least remembered you had a flare and we answered your call for help." I said giving her a smile and helping her up to her feet. "Bismarck and Iowa take her and head back to the Naval District with the rest of you all."

The girls all gave me shocked looks. "What!?" Graf Zeppelin cried.

"Why would you want us to leave you and head back to the Naval District?" Kongou asked with concern spread across her face. All of the girls had concern and worry spread out on their faces.

"We can't leave you behind to fend for yourself! We are part of a fleet together!" Enterprise said sailing over and standing right in front of me.

"A fleet whose weaknesses have been exposed," I said to her unwavering.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"How do you think they knew when to attack the district!? How do you think they knew how to cripple North Carolina!? It's because someone gave the Abyssals that information, and who's to say that your weaknesses were not told to the enemy?" I said standing up even straighter. "I'm the only one who really has no weaknesses and that my full capabilities are unknown, so I am the best shot we have at this."

Enterprise's eyes were alight with trying to counter what I had said, but Ping came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What he says is true and you know it. We all do, even though we refuse to accept it, Montana has a big point."

Enterprise face fell to the ground in defeat. I glided over to her placing a light hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be alright." I said lightly. "How bout when I get back, drinks are on me or something of that sort." I said adding a small smile.

"But what if you don't come back as it is, this mission is turning into a suicide mission, now that it will be you alone." Eugen said, as I saw a tear begin to roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry but… In order to protect you all, I will do everything I can to make sure you all return as your commander and friend." I said, as my voice began to shake with emotion. "Even if it means sacrificing my own life, I will ensure that you all will make it home, and enjoy your lives as you all have more of it than I ever had." I said as tears began to flow freely down my face.

"But we want you to come back with us!' Eugen pleaded, but Tirpitz came behind her and grabbed her.

"We need to go now. My radar is picking up many incoming objects, and it's bigger than we have in armaments." She said as she began to pull Eugen away.

"No! We can't leave him!" She cried and struggled against Tirpitz's grip.

I smiled sadly as tears streamed down my face. "Yamato, Iowa, and Bismarck. Make sure they get back to port safe and sound. I will make sure that this point is neutralized and all Abyssal's are out of commissioned, especially Louise after what she did." I said with my voice growing angry at the end. "And Bismarck, please make sure Eugen makes it back alright."

"As you command Kapitän" She said with a smile and took my hand and shook it.

Iowa had a few tears brimming on the edge of her eyes, but she gave me a hug and squeezed me in a vise like grip. She pulled back and smiled, and before I could say anything, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Make sure you come back alive Monty." She said in a teary smile.

Yamato gave me a salute, "It was nice knowing, and being with you Montana." She said filled with pride.

"Thank you, thank you all now go, get out of here." I said with a final salute to them.

All of them gave me a salute back, and Bismarck grabbed my hand and pushed two things into it. "Use those only in the absolute worse case" she whispered in my ear before again to my surprise gave a light kiss on my cheek. "Just come back alive, I don't know what would happen to the girls of the Kriegsmarine if you don't."

And with that, she and the rest of the fleet took off to the south, dragging Eugen and North Carolina back to the district.

I stood up straight, and adjusted my coat before turning around. Brushing the last of my tears from my face, I looked out at the now rapidly approaching Abyssal fleet, and in the front of the fleet, was Louise. My face turned into a dark scowl with a ever growing feeling of rage. Behind Louise, was a massive fleet of Abyssal ships, with numerous aircraft flying around.

"Well hello there Montana!" She said in a mocking way, "Did you like my little present?"

Louise's demeanor and look had changed. Her usual dull grey armor and guns had been replaced by jet black weapons and she looked more beaten and rugged. But the eyes glowed a bright blue. "Well you sure are one little naive bastard aren't you?" She said with a laugh. "Where's the rest of your little fleet? Did they get to scared and run with their tails between their legs?"

"No, they are quite well on their way back to the district as we speak, but if you want to reach them, you have to go through me." I said defiantly as Louise laughed.

"Really!? You think that you and you alone, can stop an armada of Abyssal crafts from getting past you, especially when we have aircraft? Ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh." She said with a sneer.

She gave a small wave and a squadron of Abyssal bombers began to fly around me, but as soon as they got closer to me, all of the anti-aircraft guns I had blazed to life and decimated the craft. I looked back at Louise and gave a slight smirk and eyebrow raise, "Is that really the best you can do?"

"Hmph you really have no idea, then do you you." She said in a condescending tone.

"Know what exactly?" I replied.

"Let me show you then." She said, just as she disappeared from view.

My hand flew and immediately drew my sword. I looked around and checked my radar, but i couldn't find her anywhere. "Where did you go you little bitch?" I muttered to myself, still scanning the area.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye, but before i could react fast enough, Louise's guns opened fire at point blank range, sending me flying back landing with a massive dull thud as I crashed into the water. The wind was immediately knocked out of me with the impact.

"Your reaction time is still slow, even with all this upgrading they did to you, but you will always be the Arizona I knew and you still have the same flaws, even when you were her." She said glaring at me in a calm demeanor.

I coughed, and saw blood splatter into the water. I slowly stood up and turned again to face Louise. "You think that that is enough to stop me?"

"No, but this is." She held up her hand and all at once all of the Abyssal craft surged forward, and began to open fire. "Sink him to the bottom of the ocean," she ordered in a viper like voice.

"Alright then, let's give them the biggest fight their ever going to get in their lives." I said going into a crouching position twirling the sword as I did so, "Turrets 1 through 4 load HE rounds and prepare to open fire." I yelled.

My A.A guns roared to life and began shooting down all enemy craft flying towards me. One by one I saw them catch fire and come crashing into the sea or exploding in midair. The first Abyssal shells began to rain on me as I began to dodge and weave bringing myself closer to the Abyssal's as to lessen the likelihood of me missing my shots. I flew towards a light cruiser and leveled one of my turrets at her. "FIRE!" I yelled.

The gun exploded in a mouth of flame as three rounds left the barrels and slammed into the cruiser exploding upon contact. "All turrets lock onto any enemy warship in the vicinity and fire!" At that command, the air around me buzzed alive as all of my guns began to open fire, reload, and fire again.

The Abyssal crafts, began to one by one explode and sink, but their were far too many of them for me to take on. Louise stood at the far end away from the battle just watching with a bored look on her face. The Abyssals began to get into formations and return the fire I was giving with punishing accuracy, that I was only barely able to dodge their shots. Columns of water sprayed everywhere around me. " I ain't giving up without a damn fight you bastards!" I yelled letting loose another flurry of shots at a Wo class carrier.

As I aimed at my next target, a round fired from one of the battleships hit me in my side. The round exploded, hitting my armored part of my deck, but it had knocked out a bunch of secondary guns. I leveled a turret at the battleship and a second later the ship exploded. I fired again at a destroyer, but the shots missed and in return, two AP rounds slammed into me sending me backwards. "Gah!" I coughed.

Blood began to seep out of my mouth and the injuries. "I'm not done yet! Not by a long shot!" I yelled spitting blood out of my mouth.

"Damn I'm out of HE rounds. Turrets switch to AP and continue the barrage!" I yelled. The guns whirred as the ammunition began to switch.

An Abyssal destroyer charged at me heading full speed, but at the last moment, i dodged it and swung my sword. The Abyssal sank beneath the waves, as more charged towards me, firing their guns and trying to pummel me to the bottom of the ocean, but everyone that got close I slashed at them with the sword or deflected their fire. As one of the battleships came within my swords striking distance, my guns clicked indicating the ammo had been changed. "FIRE!" I yelled letting loose a barrage at point blank range of AP shells, tearing the battleship to shreds.

I fought and fought until almost every bit of ammunition was spent and my body was battered and bleeding from repeated shell hits. At this time, all but two of my guns were still in operation. "Damn," I panted as I stood out and looked still at the massive Abyssal fleet that was still coming from everywhere. "These bastards don't know when to quit," I said with a bloody smile, spitting out some blood from my mouth.

Louise held up her hand and the Abyssals pulled back to right next to her. "You have more tenacity than I thought, but look at you now, badly damaged with no ammo and with no strength left. I was hoping maybe you had some fight left in you for me to have some fun but it seems that I was mistaken," She laughed drawing a black sword from somewhere.

"I'm not done fighting until I win and settle this score with you." I said gritting my teeth.

In an instant, Louise had moved from over 200 yards away to right in front of me swinging her sword. I only had enough time to brace myself, before she struck again, sending me flying. She moved like lightning and began striking me all over, before I had any time to react. And with a strong kick, she sent my sword flying and me crashing into the surf with a massive explosion. Blood began to flow profusely from everywhere, and I could feel my strength slowly seeping into the surf. Louise landed in front of me with a disappointed look on her face.

"Tsk Tsk, is that really all you had left, I mean come on that wasn't even any effort at all." She said with a smile lowering her sword next to my neck. "But, now it's time time for you to become one with the sea, so good bye Montana, I'll tell the girl's that you begged for your death, and that you were a coward."

She lifted the sword, and I looked at the blade as it came swinging down, but a figure passed in front of me taking the swords slash. "Gyahh!" Hatchi yelled in pain.

"What!?" Louise said in surprise.

"I won't let you hurt Montana any more!" Hatchi yelled with blood trickling out of her mouth. The water around her boiled as she yanked out the Tosa class's guns, and leveled them at Louise. "Eat this bitch! Feur!" She yelled in pain and in fury as she unleashed a volley at Louise, taking her by surprise and sending her crashing into the other Abyssals.

With a sigh she collapsed into the water. "Well at least that worked."

I moved as quickly as I could over to her and picked up her head. "Hatchi! Why th hell did you do that!? I told you all to leave!" I said as tears mixed with the blood over my eyes.

"I couldn't just leave you here to fight alone now could I." She said weakly smiling as I held her body.

"Hatchi you are so stupid!" I sobbed as I held her bloodied hand. She smiled with tears in her eyes as she was slowly beginning to sink beneath the waves. "I was supposed to make sure that all of you get home safely!"

"Well it was my duty to protect you as you are my commanding officer," she said placing her hand lightly on my cheek.

The sea began to run red as Hatchi's blood continued to seep from the wound on her chest. "Just promise me one thing…" She whispered.

"What is it?" I said as I felt her hand begin growing cold.

"Make sure you remember me and live out your life with the rest of the girls." She said growing quiet and closing her eyes. Her hand went limp and slipped from mine making a light splash as it landed in the water. Hatchi's face looked so peaceful as she slowly drifted away from me and began to sink below the waves. I stared at my own hands, as they now were stained in Hatchi's blood.  
" LOUISE!" I yelled in pain and rage. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Louise was starting to get up from the point blank bombardment, but I wouldn't let her get the chance. At full speed, I slammed into her with a massive amount of force to cause her to stumble, in which in that short window of opportunity, I grabbed her sword and flung it aside driving my own into her abdomen. "Ahh!" She yelled in pain as she turned her guns on me and began firing at me.

I could feel the shells from her guns puncturing me, and I would imagine the pain would be unbearable, but I was being fueled by rage and rage alone. "Let go of me you stupid bastard!" She yelled still trying to shake me off.

"After everything that you have done I'm not ever letting go of you! I'm taking you with me to the grave if that be the case!" I yelled twisting my sword even deeper into her.

She reached out and grabbed the back of my neck as she tried again to pull me off but, I was driving hard against her that she could not get a grip anywhere. "You really think your last minute heroics of stabbing me is enough to stop me!?" She said with blood coming from her mouth.

I looked up at her and stared her straight in the eyes, which had changed to the ice cold color of the Abyssal ships. "No," I said with a small smile as I pulled out from my pocket the object Bismarck had given me. "I still got one trick left."

"What?" She said in surprise as I pulled back and punched her in her jaw making a sickening crack sound as her jaw broke.

I looked again at the object in my hand, having maybe a second of doubt, but quickly brushed it aside as I clenched the object and gave it a twist. The object began to whirr and click as it armed itself. Louise had recovered from her shock and managed to grab her sword again, charging at me. But this time I did not have my sword to block her slice. "In order to assure that the Abyssal fleet is destroyed and Iwo is captured,' I said to myself as Louise closed in on me with the rest of the Abyssal forces coming in behind her. "I will fulfill my duty and annihilate the enemy!" I roared as I charged head long into their advance pulling out the object as I heard it click with completion of armament.

"Admiral thank you, you bastard for giving me this,but I will be put to good use." I said closing my eyes and placing my thumb on the trigger. I ran my hand over the slim cool body of the nuclear warhead bomb that I now carried.

I opened my eyes just as Louise was about to strike and gave a small last smile as I held out the bomb and took Louise's sword to the chest. Her face paled and I saw fear creep into her eyes as she saw what I was holding, and began to back away rapidly, but the Abyssal forces surge forward prevented her escape. "It's game over Louise, this is the end of you and a victory for the district, so make peace with god because this is the end!" I yelled at her catching one last glimpse at her face before closing my eyes and squeezing the trigger.

All I remember is the bright flash. I didn't hear the explosion, or feel the heat. As a matter of fact all I felt was a light warmth. I smiled and heaved a sigh, as I saw Eugen in the distance with Bismarck and the others smiling and waving. Then everything faded to white and blue, and that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

 **Well now that that's over, on to the next one so I wonder how this story will play out now, but I do have in mind a few other characters coming in especially some of the new ones such as Warspite and possibly two more ocs coming especialy an old american lady**


	16. Awakening

**Helloo again guys, now this chapter may be coming in a bit quick but rest assured I've had this one going for a while so anyways I have now introduced a few more new OC's who'll be found in the story so hope you guys like that. But Now on with the story**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

I awoke with a start in a semi lit room, with light coming in from somewhere I couldn't see. I looked from side to side taking note that I was laying on a comfortable bed in a bedroom that looked to be furnished nicely. The bed by the looks of it looked to be a massive king sized bed with satin drapes. The pillows were soft and heavenly, as well as the blanket's which felt like they were made of the finest silk. I tried to sit up, but gasped as a wave of pain coursed through me making me slightly dizzy and sick. "What…?" I said a little confused as I pulled the covers off of me revealing a half naked battered and injured body covered in bandages.

Most of the bandages were congested around my stomach and chest area, with others spread out over my arms and legs. I winced as I raised an arm to my head and leaned forward. "What happened to me?" I thought as I sat hunched over in the bed.

I looked over to the left, and saw sitting on a nightstand a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of soup that was still steaming, pricking my nose with the smell of creamy chicken in a hot broth. My mouth watered and my stomach growled, god how long had it been since I had eaten some food. WIth some minor difficulty and wincing as my injuries protested my movement, I reached over and grabbed the tray, and without a second thought, I devoured the soup. It tasted extremely good and filled me up quite well. As I ate, I looked around the room again, and noticed light coming in from the bottom of some curtains. Slowly, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and began to stand but before I could take a step, my legs gave out and I collapsed to the floor. My body sent a new burning wave of pain coursing through me. "Ahh!" I cried as I landed on the floor.

It took me a few minutes to regain myself and let the pain subside to a more tolerable level. When the pulsing reached the point of being just a dull throb, I again tried to stand up and this time was able to get my feet steady, and hold up my own body weight, with the help of the bed. That's when I noticed something else propped up against the nightstand. It was a long curved object that looked to be sturdy enough for me to prop my weight on and head over to the window. Using the object as a cane, I slowly and painfully was able to hobble over to the curtains. Pulling them open, I was immediately blinded by bright light. "Ugh" I grunted as I held up my hand and squinting my eyes to protect them from the new harsh light.

A few moment's later my eyes finally began to adjust to the light and I could start making out objects in the distance. Blinking a few times, I pushed and opened the window, and was immediately met with the sound of the ocean, and the crying of seagulls. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few more times as the world began to come into focus, and I began to notice figures moving about below me in clusters. A light wind blew through the open window and I shivered slightly, as I felt a chill run down my spine, even though it was a warm day. Looking around, I saw a harbor in the distance, with ships bobbing up and down slightly in the waves. Most of them I noticed were sailing ships and fishing trolleys, and even some sailboats.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud. Taking in the new marvels that were around me.

The door opened suddenly, causing me to jump and gasp in pain, as I lifted the object I was using as a cane, as a way to defend myself. A girl that looked to be about my age walked in carrying another tray with a sandwich and a few other snacks. "Oh!" She said in surprise almost dropping the tray, "You're finally up and moving about."

My mind was spinning as I tried to process the situation that I was in. That's when I noticed the object I was using as a cane wasn't a cane. "This...this is my sword." I said in amazement.

"Well we found it near you when we found you so we figured it was yours." The girl said with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Where am I? What happened to me!?" I demanded pointing my sword still in the hilt at her.

"Well why don't you go sit back down on the bed, and relax and all the answers you want will come to you." She said in a calming voice, but I wasn't listening.

"I demand to know what the hell is going on! I need… I need…" I said but suddenly the world started spinning and when I looked down blood was beginning to soak through the bandages.

I saw the silver haired girl eyes widen and see her turn and yell down the hallway. I collapsed to the ground as I saw people rushing in and kneeling down next to me. "He's torn open his wound." one of the girls said to another.

I felt hands lift me up and place me on the bed. A group of people I saw, gathered around me and started tearing off the bandages with expert precision. And just as they removed the last bandage, I blacked out and lost consciousness.

When I awoke, the sun was beginning to set, casting a golden glow across the room, and bathed everything in a red, orange, and gold hue. Slowly sitting up, I placed a hand on my chest and stomach area feeling the new bandages. "Take it easy, we don't want you breaking your wound again." A voice said to my right.

Looking over I saw the silver haired girl looking at me with a kind smile on her face and a book in her lap. She was dressed in a casual set of jeans, and a tee shirt. I felt my face go red, as I realized the shirt she was wearing was a low cut shirt, and she had a decent sized rack on her. I quickly turned away as I felt a drop of blood begin coming from my nose. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." I said quickly still looking away.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked closing the book and standing up.

"A little." I said looking down at the bandages.

"I'm sorry if I startled you earlier, but you startled me as well, cause I mean you've been out for a while." She said brushing a little bit of her hair behind her ears, which I took note were slightly pointed.

I looked down at the sheet that covered my legs, "How long was I out for?" I asked quietly.

"Well, you collapsed and we fixed you as best as we could, since we don't have the parts, for your type of ship, but from then, you've been out for about two days." She said as she thought about it.

"Fixed me?" I asked confused.

"Yes repair your ship parts that are inside of you, as we were surprised that a guy was a fleetship." She said.

"You're a fleetgirl?"

"Yep," She said proudly pointing to her shirt's logo, "USS Arleigh Burke at your service."

"Montana." I said a little quietly.

"Well nice to meet you Montana, and I can guess after all the time I've had to look at you, that you are an American warship?" She asked.

"Yes, but now I have a question. Where am I, and what the hell happened?"

"Well to answer your first question, we are currently at the 40th Naval District at Honolulu." She said pointing out at the harbor.

"You mean to say that I am at Pearl Harbor?" I said in surprise.

"Yes and you are at the district headquarters, where like at wherever you came from, fleetgirls from all over come to learn, fight, and make friends, but you are the first fleetbboy i have ever met," she said giving me another glance over.

I settled back in the sheets staring out the window at the harbor, that was filled with fleetgirls and other vessels. "I am buried her." I said quietly.

"What?" She said confused.

"Nothing."

She shrugged and looked to the side, "Now to answer your second question, we are not exactly sure about that, but from what I saw and the recovery team said happened, we were on patrol around the target known as Iwo scanning it's defenses, when We encountered some Abyssal forces around the island. As we fought in the skirmish, a bright flash caught our eyes and a second later all of us went flying backward into each other and the water, and luckily there were no fatalities, but there were a hell of a lot of injuries." She said taking a drink of some water.

I continued to stare blankly out of the window, as flashes of my memory began to come back to my mind. The battle, Hatchi's death,the final explosion, and Louise. "After we had recovered from our shock, we looked in the direction of Iwo and saw a massive mushroom cloud." She continued. "It seemed that somebody had set off a nuke, just like the one used in Crossroads."

"I was the one that set it off." I said glumly.

"Wait, you had a nuclear warhead on you?" She said surprised. "Then I'm amazed that you even survived as you would've taken the explosion head on, and any normal fleetgirl would've been erased."

"What happened afterwards?" I asked urging her to continue with what happened.

"Well… we then headed over to Iwo, and the entire sea was littered with sinking Abyssal ships. We searched the area, and we were about to head out, when Mercy spotted you floating in the water and sinking." She continued.

The door opened, and a girl with blue hair and white stripes stepped in. She held a clipboard, and was wearing a white gown with a red cross over her chest, "Oh hello Burke." She said warmly, "I was just coming in to check up on him."

"Thanks Mercy, but come here we were just talking about you." Burke said pointing at another chair.

"I have other people I must attend to." Mercy said in a pointed manner.

"Come on, for five minutes please?" Burke said placing her hands together in a begging sort of way.

Mercy sighed, "Fine, but only this once." She walked over to the chair on the other side of the bed and sat down.

"This here is Mercy our doctor and hospital ship, she was the one who found you and patched you up." Burke said waving her hand at the red cross she had on.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," she said kindly taking my hand and shaking it.

"Now where was I… oh yeah! Mercy found you floating in the water, and we thought you were gone for, but since Mercy is a doctor, she was able to tell that you were still alive, but only barely." Burke continued.

"Thats correct, you were in critical condition, I mean your insides were literally turned into mush, but somehow you were still alive, but the hard part was because of you model of ship, we did not have the right parts. So I had to perform some immediate repairs right there just to keep you alive, which used up everything I had." Mercy said pointing at the bandages.

"Luckily the work she had done, was enough to sustain you so that we could be able to reach Pearl and get you to the bath, but still the baths had almost no affect on you." Burke said with a slight sigh. "So we had to put you under some heavy anesthetic as the best doctors we had spent days working on you."

"But still it was extremely difficult work to say the least." Mercy said placing her hands together. "You really stumped us as your construction is extremely complicated and we did not have the parts or anything needed at all, but luckily we were able to find a match in your parts for the vitals, but everything else is still incomplete." she said looking at the clipboard and checked things off.

"Old Ironsides has put in an order for your parts to be sent here so that we can fully repair you so there's that to look forward to." Burke said cheerfully.

"Old Ironsides?" I asked.

"That would be me." A old woman's voice came from the front of the room.

Immediately Mercy and Burke jumped up and gave a salute to the old women, who hobbled in on a cane that looked to be a mast of an old sailing ship. The cane was decorated in medals and flags. And the old woman herself, had the appearance and presence of authority and power radiating from her "I'm glad to see that you are up and conversing with these two lovely ladies, but I would believe that it is time for them to head to their own rooms." She said pointedly towards Burke and Mercy who nodded and headed out of the room.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Burke promised giving a wave as she walked out behind Mercy and closed the door.

"You'll have to mind Burke, she's so very free spirited and naive as I was when I was her age." The woman laughed and eased herself down into the chair Burke had been sitting in a few moments ago. "Now, I believe it is good that I should introduce myself as I already know who you are."

She coughed a little as she settled into the chair and got comfortable. "As you probably heard from them, I am what they call Old Ironsides. Though it's more of a nickname really, but I am the head or as some would say the Admiral of Pearl Harbor, and this here is my school."

I nodded and examined the old woman as she continued on about the district. She wore old fashioned clothes, like the ones that I had seen done in places that had been through the Revolutionary War. Her hair was done in a thick bun and her cane, as I began to notice, was an old sailing ship's mast and at the bottom was a small brass cannon. "Old Ironsides… Why does that name sound familiar?" I thought to myself.

"Oh I recognize that look you have," She said with a slight laugh, "trying to figure out my real name even though you should know me instantly, is a tad funny you make it seem as though you've already reached old age. But to answer the question you are probably thinking, my real name is the USS Constitution, but you can call me Constance as quite a few people have."

I arm immediately without thinking, shot into a salute. But I had forgotten my injured arm and doubled back in pain. Constance sighed and gave me a long look. "By the condition you are in, you're going to be here for a very long time." She said.

I looked down at my battered body and clenched my fist. "How long am I going to be here then?" But as I said it something else began to dawn on me "How long have I been here!?" I exclaimed.

"Well from the time that you were brought here for repair, you have been here for around 7 months."

* * *

 **Well now what will happen next anyways I have a question for you guys should I do a Girls und Panzer story as well as this one comment in the reviws if I should**


	17. Repair time

**Hello again guys, heres the next chapter to the story that many of you like and keep reviewing and liking this story it means a lot**

 **I do not own Kancolle**

* * *

The room was quiet, as I took in what had been said. "You mean I have been here for seven months!?" I said in shock. "How?"

"We brought you in, and during the first 4 months we had to keep bringing you to the baths and doing our best to repair you and everything, but you were not responsive, but then after 6 months you showed some progress of healing and we just kept treating you." Constance said with a little far away look in her eyes.

"Seven months… what happened to the rest of the girls and the District?" I thought to myself as Constance took my hand and patted it.

"But don't worry I have sent out an order for the parts to your specific ship type, as we managed to finally find somewhere that made your parts." She said trying to reassure me. "But as long as you are here, you are free to explore as you please, but since you are here, we do have a rule of no visiting other girls rooms. Is that understood?" She asked waving a finger at me.

I nodded and turned to look out the window. "I have a question?" I asked still staring out the window.

"Yes?" Constance asked.

"When the report came in from what happened at Iwo, did it say anything about a girl who didn't look like and Abyssal at all?"

"No, there was no report on anything of that sort, but if there is I'm sure you'll be informed." I nodded and Constance stood up. "Well look at the time, I best be going as it is getting rather late, but the first batch of parts for you, should arrive tomorrow, in which I'll have Mercy and Burke help you down to the baths to begin that repair part, and don't worry your weapons are at the docks waiting for those parts to arrive to complete them."

With that, she turned and left the room switching off the light as she did so, sending the room into darkness. I still sat unmoving on the bed as I was now alone with just my thoughts. "7 months, its been 7 goddamn months!" I said aloud bringing my hands to my head.

My mind brought up pictures of the battle and Hatchi's death. I cried and cried silently as the exhaustion of my tears brought me into a dreamless night. I was awoken in the morning by somebody lightly shaking my shoulder. 'Hey Montana, it's time to get up." Burke said as she shook me a little harder.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Burke standing there in a school uniform of blue with gold trimmings around the edges and a white skirt. Still sleepy eyed and exhausted I reached out my hand to put it over her mouth to quiet her but instead I pushed it onto something soft. "Just five more minutes." I said groggily, as I felt someone else tap my head.

"You might want to open your eyes and wake up a little bit," mercy said with a stifled laugh.

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes more and looked at where my hand was touching. My eyes flew open, as my hand had somehow missed Burkes head and landed on her breast. "Oh my god! I am so sorry Burke!" I said jumping out of the bed and reeling back in pain.

She said nothing as her face was bright red with embarrassment as she brought both her arms across her chest. Mercy laughed a little.

"Well now that you're fully awake, how bout we get you down to the baths, and get you repaired." She said helping me out of the bed.

Slowly, I rose up with Mercy and Burke supporting me and we slowly hobbled down the hall to the bath area. I looked around, and was quite surprised at some of the things that I found. "This place has gone through a lot since the last I remember." I said to myself.

"Did you say something?" Mercy asked.

I shook my head and continued to look at the hall. On all sides were paintings of the sea and ships sailing on them, as well as many of fleet girls and their warships. I glanced over to one side, and came to a stop at a specific photo that hung next to some famous fleetgirl. The two girls on either side of me stopped as well and looked at the picture as well. "That was taken before the attack." Mercy explained.

I nodded and looked at the picture again, as in it was Penny, Cali, and Nevada standing there with arms on each others shoulders, with smiles on their faces, and standing in the front with the biggest smile of them all was Louise, and she was tackling another girl who looked extremely surprised. It took me a moment to realize that I was staring at a picture of myself as Arizona. "It was just so sad what happened." Burke said with sorrow hanging in her voice.

"Why what happened to them all?" I asked

"Well all but two of them were killed when Pearl Harbor was attacked. Only Louise and Penny survived, Cali survived in the end but her original self was killed in the attack. But all of us were devastated when we saw Arizona." Mercy explained.

I tensed up at the mention of Arizona, "Why is that?"

"We all adored her, I mean she was just like Old Ironsides. A patriotic ship that everyone knew. She was kind and friendly, and everyone that knew her was just drawn to her as if on instinct. But we all took such a hard blow when she was killed. Louise took it the hardest." Mercy's eyes had a far away look to them and her voice trembled slightly.

"What happened to her?" I asked now curious as to what exactly happened to the girl who used to be so happy.

"We don't really know for sure, but it started after Arizona died. She began to say about how Arizona was taken away for an experimental project and she was waiting for her. It just seems that after so many years of waiting she was driven insane and I think something in her snapped. She still acted the same as she used to but there was something else just something else hidden in her eyes." Mercy shivered. "But She disappeared a while ago and no one has heard from her since." Mercy quickly said ushering me away from the photo.

We were quiet the rest of the way to the baths, with every now and then running into another fleetgirl who gave a brief glimpse of surprise before saying hello to the girls and continuing on their ways. After a few more minutes we arrived at the bath's area. "Alright we're here." Mercy announced.

She told me that this bath area was now only for my use as I was the only male there and that more or less they didn't want something like what happened when I got up to happen again. With that Mercy handed me a pack of clothes and told me to go into there and change. I took the bundle and walked in. The baths here looked very similar to the ones that were at the District, and for a moment I felt homesick. "Feeling homesick won't do you any good." I told myself as I took off my shirt exposing the bandages and the scars I had all over my body. "All I need to focus on is getting repaired so that I can return home."

I heard the door open and a small gasp in surprise as Burke walked in. "Ummm hi, is there something you need?" I asked my face growing slightly red.

"No it's just I came in here to hand you this," She produced the uniform I had worn at the District. "I managed to fix it up as it was pretty torn, but…" She paused and looked at the scars on my body.

"Did all this happen in the battle?" She asked placing a light hand on a scar I had on my chest.

Her touch sent chills down my spine and quickly I looked away red faced. Burke noticed and quickly removed her hand, "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to do that." She said quickly turning towards the door.

"No i-it's alright, and no these scars aren't from this battle, they were from a while ago." I said taking my uniform and hanging it up.

"Well just head into the bath and talk to me sometime," she said with a slight smile before walking back out the door and closing it.

I breathed a heavy sigh and got undressed the rest of the way before slowly moving along the wall to the baths. The room was steamy when I entered as it was exactly the right temperature to feel pleasurable. I made my way to the nearest bath and eased myself slowly into it, using my good hand to ease me the full way down. The water rose up to my neck as I leaned back and relaxed. Suddenly a bucket came into the room along a pulley system and dumped its contents into the water. My legs began to feel warm and tingly as the water glowed. A voice came over a loudspeaker as the bucket pulled away.

"Now that bucket is the first of many that will be needed to repair you completely." Mercy's voice said as another bucket came in after the first. "Now I want you to sit back and relax as you are going to be here for a while, as we are repairing the least damaged part of you and that is your legs and part of your arm, but we'll come and get you when the session is complete."

Her voice stopped as more buckets came and went dropping their contents into the water, and very slowly, my legs began to feel stronger and my arm began to feel better. I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Burke. She stood outside the door as I changed into a casual t-shirt and shorts. "Seem's your legs are feeling much better." she said noting at how I was able to stand without shaking and didn't need support at all while walking.

"Yeah but Mercy said it's gonna be a while before I'm fully set." I said walking out the door to her, while stretching my arm as I felt pins and needles, as it was still not fully healed.

"Yep, and at the rate you are at, you're going to be here at least for two more weeks." Burke said leading me outside.

The air outside was at the perfect temperature and the wind was just little enough that it made it seem like paradise. "Come on I'll show you around the District," she said taking my arm and leading me around.

We walked around the district running every now and then into a group of girls who were enjoying the sun, or visiting the shops. Quite a few of them said hello to Burke and then whispered something in her ear, that caused her to go bright faced red, and then she would in frantic whispers talk to the girls who laughed and smiled at her embarrassment. The sun was beginning to set when we finally made it to the harbor area. Ships floated lazily on the surface, as girls milled around on the decks of them and playing a ball game or just sitting on the edge fishing. Everything seemed to be so peaceful, a glint of white on the water caught my eye. Looking out into the harbor I saw a white rectangular box sitting out in the middle of the harbor with a crusted circular object poking out of the water in front of it.

"These ship's here are our schools training ships, as each of them is one giant classroom." Burke was explaining about the ships surrounding the harbor, but I wasn't paying any attention.

The next thing I knew Burke was shaking me, "Hey Montana, are you alright?"

"Yeah… but what's that thing out there?" I asked.

Burke followed my finger out to the box and her tone shifted to sorrow, "Oh...that's Arizona's memorial. It's a memorial for all the fleetgirls and people that were killed during the attack on Pearl. And that circular object sticking out of the water was the ship that Arizona served aboard but sank when she was killed."

I looked out at the turret again, and I could see an outline in the water of a massive ship, just sitting at the bottom of the harbor. "So that is Arizona's final resting place, hm still sitting i the harbor that had damned her." I thought.

I felt Burke tug on my sleeve, "Come on we gotta be heading back or the old lady would kill me for keeping you out this long." I nodded, and Burke led me back into the main building. She led me back to my room, and stopped in the doorway. "Today was fun, I hope we can do something like that again in the future." She said with a smile before walking to her room.

A few moments later Mercy came in with a slight smile on her face. "Well it seems that Burke enjoyed herself a little bit today."

"Yea I'm just curious as to why she did that." I said beginning to get undressed.

Mercy had a face of disbelief when I looked at her, "Are you stupid?" She asked in amazement.

"No why?" I asked confused.

"She took you out because she likes you!" Mercy exclaimed laughing.

"She does?"

"Yes! Oh my god I have never met anyone who is as dense as you are being right now!." she said still laughing, "Anyways I've come to tell you that your treatment begins again at the same time tomorrow and that the rate you are going at, within two weeks, you should be able to get out of here."

I nodded, and Mercy left leaving me alone in the room. "So is that why the other's gave me a kiss and, is that why Eugen was so embarrassed at many times, when she was next to me?" I thought to myself as I walked over and turned off the light.

 **Well thats the end of that chapter now I do want to say that this story has gone farther than expected so im gonna keep at it also be sure to check my GUOP story too and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	18. In memorium

**Thanks for sticking with me guys throughout the stories duration, now I would suggest that some people look at the Girls Und Panzer story as I will update it soon so check it out**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

The next morning, Mercy came to wake me up and this time there was nothing like what happened the previous morning. I was able to get out of bed and move to the bath's with little assistance and repeated the process from the day before. After the bath's I headed outside into the morning air. Today was a bit cloudy so not that many people were out and about. "Burke will probably find you later because unlike you she has to go to school," Mercy had said before I left.

"Well then what am I to do until then." i wondered aloud, as I walked along the pier. The memorial stood in it's pristine white self, floating on top of the waves above the grave of Arizona. I thought about it for a moment, then decided.

Grabbing one of the rowboats the girls used, I climbed on and began rowing out towards the monument. The American flag flew silently flapping in the light wind. I rowed out to the dock and tied it off. Slowly climbing out, I had the strange feeling I felt someone watching me, but looking around, I could see no one around, except for the few girls on the decks of the school ships. I shook it off and climbed up the ladder to the deck area. Walking inside I had a feeling of sorrow and remembrance pass over me. The water lapped lazily at the sides and below, and looking through the areas that looked down, I could see the dark shadow of the wreck resting at the bottom. As I continued to move through the memorial, I again felt as if I was being watched, and quickly whirled around. But I saw no one there.

"What's going on?" I wondered as I looked around, trying to see if there was anyone else there. "Hello?" I called, but was only met with silence.

A little spooked, I continued on, and came to the area where the turret of the Arizona poked out of the water. The wind picked up slightly as I stared out at the turret and at the shadow below it. Heaving a trembling breath, I moved to the far end of the memorial, which was a wall, filled with names and flowers all around it. I placed a hand against the stone, and quickly removed it, as it was surprisingly warm.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up." A voice said behind me.

Startled, I whirled around to see a girl with tan skin wearing a cowboy hat and what looked like an old western style bikini with frills all over it. Her braid of blonde hair fell over her shoulder like a rope. "Who are you?" I asked moving aside as the girl walked over to my right looking at the wall.

"Wow and I thought I would forget you, but it seems it's the other way around." She said giving me a cockeyed smile.

"I'm sorry, but have we ever met before?" I said as I inched a little bit away from this girl.

"Oh don't be such a baby! Come here!" She said playfully as she pulled me into a hug, "You were always the sort of type who was so friendly on the outside, but awkward as hell when it came to contact with people."

The girl squeezed me so hard, it felt like my head was going to pop off, "Can't...breath." I stammered as the girl released her grip on me.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes," Another voice said.

Both of us turned and looked at the opening, where another blonde girl stood wearing a cowboy hat. She was dressed the same as the other girl, but at her hip's were two holster's with a pistol in each. Her eyes were red and blue, and in each ear she had dice earrings. She walked in and gave me another death squeeze. "Oh' it has been so long since we've seen you!" She exclaimed squeezing me even tighter.

"We? You mean the others are here to?" The tan girl asked, and as if on cue two other girls walked was another tall blonde, but she was completly different from the other two as she had metal armor on her legs and some on her arms.

The other one hid behind the tall blonde. She had dark blue hair and wore glasses, that made her look like she was a child.

"Who are you guys!?" I asked again, now extremely confused.

"Did he seriously forget us?" The girl with the dice earrings asked.

"Yeah I'm getting there," the tan one said.

"Let's see if this'll help you." The tall blonde said, as she placed a hand on my forehead.

Immediately, my mind was filled with images, of the girls that stood before me, and memories began to flood through my mind. I jolted back in shock. The tall one lowered her hand and smiled. "That help?" she said.

My eyes began to fill with tears as I fell to my knees. The four girls knelt down next to me, and I immediately grabbed them into a hug, startling all of them. "I'm so sorry!" I cried, "how could I forget all of you!"

The tan one smiled, "Well how about we introduce ourselves again so you don't forget this time." She said with a wink and pointed at the one with dice earrings. "That right there is Nevada."

Nevada smiled and nodded, "That is California, and behind her is West Virginia." The two other girls nodded. "And I'm Oklahoma." Oklahoma said pointing at herself.

"But how did you guys know it was me?" I asked standing back up.

"Listen we can tell it was you Arizona, it was more you had this like air about you." Nevada explained as she sat down in front of the wall of names.

"But… wait...am I dead?" I asked looking at the four of them.

California laughed, "No you're not, you're quite alive last I checked."

"Then how are you all here aren't you all…" I started to say.

"Yes we are all dead." Virginia spoke in a quiet voice.

"Then how…"

"It's somewhat complicated to explain, but simply put, your presence here woke us from sleeping, as we are all stuck here, and we are especially tied to this place." Oklahoma said gesturing at the wall.

"What is this wall, and why are you all here?" I asked sitting down next to Nevada.

"Well this wall is set as a memorial, because as well as with you put on the list, over 2,000 members of your crew were killed when you sank." Oklahoma said flopping down next to me on my right.

"And the reason that we are all here is to I don't know, offer closure or something of that sort". California said sitting in front of me.

"Well it's also because we haven't seen you in like forever." West Virginia added quietly as she sat down next to California.

"So, what's been happening with you lately?" Oklahoma asked, and before I knew it, I was telling them what had happened since I fell out of the sky into the Naval district.

"So she is still alive", Nevada said bitterly, when I got to the point of Louise.

"Well I'm not sure, I mean she did take a full nuclear blast to the face," California said leaning back.

"Oh, I know she is still alive," Nevada retorted, but did not say anymore.

We talked amongst each other for what seemed like hours, and we spent a good amount of the time discussing about how I was so dense to other girl's interest in me. "I mean this is ridiculous! You're even more dense than before Arizona!" Oklahoma was laughing.

"I'm sorry! Ok, how am I supposed to know!?" I said laughing as they teased me.

The mood was happy, and for the first time in a long while, I felt happier than I ever felt, but that quickly changed. Oklahoma, had stood up, and we all got quiet and looked at her. "Now I, know that we are having the time of our lives remembering the good old days, but there is something that needs to be said." The other girls looked down with sorrow, and nodded. Oklahoma turned to me.

"This is going to be the last time that you'll ever be able to see us." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"This is as some would say closure for us, as we've been stuck here after death waiting." Nevada said as I could see a tear begin to form in her eye.

"Waiting for what?" I said looking at the girls.

"We've been waiting for you." California said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"When we were dying, there was one thing that we all wanted to do that has tied us to this place." West Virginia said in a quiet tone.

I looked at them, and in an instant I understood. "You've been waiting here for me, so you could say goodbye." I said my voice slightly trembling.

Oklahoma nodded, "Yes, and it's now thanks to you we can move on and see the rest of the gang wherever they are." She smiled a sad but happy smile.

"But before we go there is one other thing that we want to say, and two more people for you to meet." Nevada said, and suddenly, two other girls, had appeared in the entryway.

One of them I recognized immediately, and I almost lashed out in anger as Louise stood in front of me, but Nevada put a hand on my shoulder and grasped it in a vice like grip. "Nevada let me the hell go!" I yelled at her, as my face burned in fury. But Nevada refused to let go.

"Arizona stop! Look again at her!" Oklahoma ordered.

Reluctantly, I looked at her again, and the anger and rage just left me leaving me drained. I looked closer, and saw that Louise was smiling, but not a cocky arrogant smile or cruel smile, but a sad and pleading smile. I looked into her eyes and only saw sadness and pleading. My arms dropped and I stopped struggling. "Who are you really?" I demanded at this Louise that stood before me.

Louise looked away, and I could see that pain was spreading across her face. "Who are you!?" I asked again getting louder and demanding.

"Montana enough!" The girl standing next to her yelled.

I looked to her in shock, as this girl had actually called me by the name I have and not Arizona. This new girl had dark brown hair that flowed past her shoulders and she was wearing something that looked extremely familiar, but I could not place where I had seen it. "Montana, calm the hell down! And that is an order!" The other girl barked.

I noticed that the other four girls backed away slightly from me as this fleetgirl approached, with Louise tagging behind in the rear. She stopped in front of me and looked me over. "Is this really what I get turned into?" She said with a slight scoff.

"What do you mean?" I said staring her in the eyes as a challenge. But to my surprise, she actually started to laugh.

"I can see that you still got that fire in you and that you're willing to challenge anyone!" She laughed wiping tears from her eyes. "But seriously, calm the hell down and listen to what Louise has to say."  
"I will but first tell me who-" I started to say but suddenly I recognized who she was. She was the girl from the picture in the hallway that Louise was tackling and what she was wearing was…

As if reading my mind she smiled brightly, "Well now good to see those gears turning in that head of yours." She stuck out a hand, "Nice to see that this is what I get turned into, but eh they could've done a better job.

I was stunned, as standing before me was the person who had been the template for me, the girl that Louise was infatuated with. "You're me as… Arizona!?"

Arizona smiled, "Yep, and nice to meet you then Montana."

I took her hand and shook it, feeling the surprisingly warm flesh of her hand. "But what-" I was saying, but Arizona held up a hand.

"Listen, we don't have much longer left, as the time is drawing near for us to go." She said nodding at the other girls. "Listen you need to hear Louise out for everything that has happened will make sense afterwards."

I nodded and Louise stepped forward, "Listen, I know you must hate me and everything about all that has happened, but the person you see before you is dead." She said a little hesitantly. "But my actual body and other self are still alive."

I listened as she explained as what happened after I as Arizona had been taken away. She explained that over a long period of time, her sanity broke, and the form of her, her true actual self had died and passed on leaving only an empty shell of who she was, which was driven by insanity and with the help of the Abyssal's became a sunken ship for the Abyssals. "But, I have one request of you." She said near the end.

"What is it?"

"Please, kill me and end my pain, as I am still connected to my other self, and she is hurting she is in pain, and it hurts me to see even my other self in pain, so please end it and I can finally be at peace." She said bowing her head, pleading with me.

I placed a hand on her head, and she looked up. "If it causes you that much pain, then of course, on my honor, will I uphold you request." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said as tears streamed down her face.

As soon as she had said that, to my amazement Louise began to glow and fade growing lighter and lighter. "Make sure you do it please and I'm sorry for everything that she put you through, but I hope sometime in the future that you may be able to forgive me." Louise said as her voice grew fainter and fainter as she disappeared.

"Wait, but where is she?" I asked.

"Naval district, your home…" She whispered, before vanishing from sight.

Arizona wiped a tear from her eye, "Well it looks like time is nearly up for us." She said.

I looked around and saw that she was right, everyone was beginning to glow and fade. "Well looks like it's time for us to hit the saddle." Oklahoma said tipping her hat, "But it's been fun to see you again in flesh and blood Arizona", she said with a wink, indicating that she knew who I was actually in the beginning.

"Well let's actually give him something before we actually leave as I mean we aren't going to see him again." Nevada said walking over to me, "Here open your hand." She instructed.

I did, and she placed her diced earrings in my palm, "Here take this as a token that I do say you have the luck of the devil on your side." She winked and gave me a hug.

California came over and put something around my neck, looking down, I saw that it was a gold chain with a bell attached to it. "This is my ships bell and I thought you should have it." She said and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel tears coming to my eyes again.

West Virginia came afterwards and handed me a book. "This is a scrapbook of all the memories, all of us made together." She said quietly.

"Thank you." I said holding it close to my chest. Oklahoma came last and pulled out one of her pistols.

"This here is one of my prized possessions, so take care of it with your life." She said looking away.

The pistol was adorned with gems and on the hilt, I saw a gold star. "You couldn't have," I said looking at them.

Suddenly all four of them tackled me into a hug that almost knocked me over. "Thank you for seeing us again." Nevada said as I felt my hand pass through her hat.

"Take care of yourself, and hopefully we can meet again." California said as my arms began to pass through her.

"Good bye Montana." West Virginia said as she completely faded.

"And good luck with that girl searching."Oklahoma added and with that, all of them disappeared, so that I only grasped air.

I fell to my knees, and again began to sob, until I felt another hand on my shoulder. "Come on Montana, stand up like the proud ship you are." Arizona said helping me up.

She placed one more object in my pocket. "Give that to Constance, and she'll know who you are, as will the rest of the girls." She said smiling, and with that she gave me a salute, and vanished.

I must have fallen asleep, as the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Burke. "Hey so this is where you are," She said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I've been looking for you all over the place."

I noticed that she was carrying a bundle of flowers. "Whats that for?" I asked.

"Oh this is just something I bring every now and then here to honor everyone." She said placing the bundle down. She looked over and noticed all the things I had with me, "Where did you get those?"

I looked down and smiled, "Come on let's get back, and do I have something to tell you."

* * *

 **Now things are getting more interesting, but I will see you all in the next chapter so later!**


	19. Date time with surprises

**Hello again everyone heres the next chapter to the story, and I'm surprised at how popular this series actually is so I'll keep going and don't worry some of you people want some smut and ill do some later but not going over the top!**

 **I don't own kancolle**

* * *

For the next two weeks, everything seemed to be going fine. Every morning I was taken to the baths for a couple of hours, and then sent out for the rest of the day to do what I felt like doing. Mercy and Burke were closely knit to me as when they were done with school or whatever it was they had to do, they would just tag along with me throughout the district. Everyone I met was treating me in a new light, as the news had quickly spread, that I was actually the Arizona, and it seemed that all the ships there had adored her. When I gave Constance what Arizona had given me, she had dropped her cane, and collapsed to the floor crying. She had held the object in her hand as gingerly as she was holding a child. She had said thank you so many times, I thought my head would burst because of how much she had said it. Surprisingly, Mercy and Burke had actually taken it quite better than I had expected. As I explained to them about everything, they nodded and were silent, then afterwards, they headed back to their rooms. But the next day, they were back to their normal selves. The next two weeks passed in what seemed to be a blur, and I almost forgot all about what had happened that put me here in the first place, but the final image of Louise disappearing with the look of happiness, and the promise I made her, is what always brought me back. During the second week, I had just finished, my daily repairs, when I found Burke standing on the outside of the door waiting for me.

"Hey," She said as I came out of the baths.

"Hey what's up?"

Her face grew slightly red, and she turned away. "Um-um, I was wondering if you would like to hang out today?" She said her face growing an even brighter shade of red.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do, so where do you want to go?" I said shaking out water from my hair.

Her face brightened up. "Great!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

It was a little cold, and it was cloudy with a light drizzle coming down, but Burke still pulled me along, until we reached a nicely lit restaurant. "Come on," She said pulling me inside.

The restaurant was cozy with it warmly lit, and faint music playing in the background. A waitress came over and seated us down in a booth. A few other people were in the restaurant with us, and gave us some interesting looks, but quickly turned back to their food and conversations. "So...what are we doing here Burke?" I asked as I took a sip of the water.

Burke picked up the menu and began to browse over it quickly, her face turning red as she did so. "Umm well you see…" She stammered.

I looked at her curiously, and her face grew an even brighter shade of red as she became more flustered. A waitress came over and took our orders for drinks. I ordered a lemonade, while Burke ordered some chocolate milk. When the drinks arrived, Burke drank hers quickly, and I couldn't help but smile a little as she grew more flustered as she saw me laugh.

"Well this is a nice place that you picked out Burke." I said smiling at her.

"Th-thank you," she stammered.

"Well I'm still curious as to why it is that you called me out here?" I said leaning back in my chair slightly.

"Well its just that, you've been here for a while, and well I just thought that it would be nice to actually do this, and-" I put up a hand.

"Thank you Burke." I said with a smile. "But I think to put it in more simpler terms, this is a date is it not?" I laughed. She gave an embarrassed nod.

"Well you've been here for like almost 8 months and I feel as though I've been… um how do I put it? Uh umm…" She was saying, but the waitress came over and placed down some food.

"Hold that thought." I said as I took up a fork, and began to dig in. Burke followed my example and began to eat as well.

We sat there in silence as we ate, with only slight talking, as I could tell that Burke was extremely nervous as she was blushing like crazy. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at her, but then the image of Eugen and the other girls past in front of my mind, and my eyes saddened. Burke noticed and stopped chewing. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing," I said wiping my eyes. "Just a little homesick is all."

"Oh, so you miss them?" She said placing her fork down.

"Yeah, it's been like 8 months, and they haven't seen me, for they might just think that I am dead, but the hard thing is that I made a few friends there, but now they are left behind, and I have no idea as to where they are." I said staring at the plate of food. "But listen, lets not focus on that, alright? You set up this date for me, so lets actually enjoy it." She nodded, and the rest of the meal went by rather smoothly, as Burke seemed to be growing less and less nervous as time went on.

We sat there for hours just eating and laughing, as Burke told me about herself and things that had happened to her, while I tried to bring up things about me, but there wasn't much there. As the day grew brighter, Burke led me out of the restaurant and out into the streets. She clung to my arm as we headed out into the city, and she led me into a mall, where we found a clothing store. "Wait here." She said as she walked into the store.

I found a bench and sat down as I waited for Burke. I looked around at the crowd that was passing by, and I couldn't help but feel a little out of place, as everyone there was a fleetgirl, and I was the only male around. I got a few interesting looks as people walked by and stared at me. And I couldn't blame them as I would've stared at me to if I was a girl and saw what possibly was like the only guy here. Burke came out a few minutes later dressed in a flowing summer dress. "So what do you think?" She said her face slightly red, as she twirled around.

The dress flowed as it was purple with some blue highlights throughout the dress. "Well I think i looks cute." I said staring.

Her face went into a pout, "I'll give you a two out of fie on that answer."

"Why so low?"

"You're supposed to flatter a girl when you see her like this." She teased as she dragged me through the city.

We stopped at many different stores, some for sweets and food, others for clothes. And one that looked liked a sex museum. Burke came out of there looking scarred. "Never an I not unsee what I just saw." She mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. As the sun began to set, we made our way to an outcropping that overlooked the ocean. Burke waltzed over to the railing and looked out longingly at the sea. "You know, I kind of wish that you actually came from here." She said staring out across the golden ocean.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking up next to her and placing my back on the railing.

"Well it's just that you've been here for 8 months, and 7 of those months you were in a coma, and I couldn't talk to you or anything. And this past month, has been busy with school and your recovery, but now you are just about recovered, and by the looks of it you're going to be heading back to where you came from is that right?"

I hung my head low. "Yeah, it's not that I don't like it here, it's that when I came here, I left behind a lot of people, and they probably think of me as dead right now so I just want to be able to see them again."

"I see." She said sadly, but straightened up, "Thank you for today Montana. I really appreciated it." She said with sad smile. Before walking up to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you find them." And with that Burke walked back down the trail leaving me alone just staring out across the ocean, as the sun sank leaving it an inky black with the stars twinkling across the night sky. Heaving a sigh, I flopped down on the railing.

"So, what am I to do huh?" I said aloud to no one in particular. "It's just I can't just choose one!" In frustration, I kicked a decent sized rock over the cliff and turned away to start heading back to the school. But I didn't make it far, before I heard a loud metallic clang coming from below. "What the hell?" I said as I walked back over to the railing.

Peering over the side I looked down, but couldn't see anything. "Ok I heard something metallic down there so where is it?" I wondered, straining my eyes to try and find the cause. I was about to give up, when a flash of light caught my eye coming off from the right. Four quick flashes, followed by three longer ones, and ending with four short ones. S-O-S. Someone was in trouble down there. "Hold on!" I yelled as I looked around for a way down to the surf below, but the only way down was over the cliff.

"Alright, this is gonna be stupid but if I want to help this is the only way." I gulped as I took a deep breath before vaulting over the railing aiming at the water below. My mind quickly flashed back to the last time that I had fallen from a great height, which was my arrival at the Naval District.

I contorted my body into an angled dive so that I would hit the water and slide right under it. If I miscalculated, I would be in a world of pain. The water lashed up to greet me hungrily as I slammed into the water like a missile, but luckily I had done it near perfect that I came up with barely any damage, except for a bruise from the impact. I swam over to the shore and climbed out of the water, shivering slightly as I made my way over to where I had seen the distress signal come from. "Hello is anyone there?" I called out to the darkness.

I moved over to a rocky area as I continued to search, but I still couldn't find the source of the SOS. I was about to head down the other side of the beach, when I stubbed my toe on something metal. "God damn! Son of a-" I yelled hopping up and down clutching my foot as the pain subsided.

When I had finally regain my senses, I looked down and felt around feeling something cold and metallic. "What is this?" I wondered, as I ran my hand across the metal surface.

The area lit up, as the moon appeared from behind a small patch of clouds casting the area in a pale blue light. As the light hit me, I saw that I was running my hand over a massive gun turret, and attached to it was a pack, where a girl was laying unconscious. She looked like she had been through hell, with her face and body was bruised and her weaponry was dented and damaged. "Hey are you alright?" I asked lightly shaking her to get some sort of response. She gave a slight moan, which I heaved a sigh of relief as she was not dead.

"Alright, hold on," I said as I did my best to pick her up with her pack. "Now how the hell do I get back up there?" I wondered.

I slowly made my way down the beach, dragging the unconscious girl with me, as I looked for a path back up. The coast line and shore was rocky with no obvious way to reach the top edge of the cliff. "Come on, there has got to be a way back up this stupid cliff" I said in frustration.

After a few more minutes of dragging the unconscious girl around, my shoulders were on the verge of giving out. That's when I noticed a small cave off to my left, hidden partially behind a few giant rocks. "Alright better get her in there at least," I said looking up, as a massive cloud cover began to black out the moon, and I could feel that a storm was coming in.

By the time I had managed to get the girl into the cave, the sky had opened up, and a downpour clouded all visibility. The cave was comfortably small, and luckily big enough for two of us. I layed down the girl on the flattest piece of ground that I could find, and went about looking for something to get a small fire going. It took me at least an hour, but I managed to start a tiny fire to give me some light in the cave. I placed an ear against the girl's mouth, and I could hear her lightly breathing. "Well at least she's still alive." I said to myself leaning back against the cave wall.

I sat there next to her for a few hours just zoning in and out, and I must've fallen asleep, as the next thing I heard was someone calling my name. Wiping my eyes, I looked around slowly trying to figure out as to where the hell my name was coming from. The cave was still dark, as the fire had gone out, but my eyes in the dark could see the area the girl was supposed to be was empty. My eyes immediately snapped fully open. "Where did she go?" I said aloud, as I made my way over to the entrance of the cave.

I noticed movement from my right, and looking over, I saw the girl with her hands around her knees. And she was muttering something under her breath, that made my blood run cold. "Montana… Project X...H34...Kill."

* * *

 **Well thats a wrap on this chapter, so comment fav and review guys and the next chapter of my GUP story is coming soon**


	20. Skirmish in the cave

**Sorry this one took so long its just life at home and school has been a lot crazier and all but It seems there are still quite a lot of you who like this story so just stay with the story as I crank them out as fast as I can so enjoy this story's chapter!**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

I stared at the girl as she seemed to be in a trance, rocking back and forth muttering about Project X and this number of H34. I slowly and cautiously moved over to the girl. "Ummm, are you alright?" I asked cautiously, leaning in and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped as soon as my hand touched her shoulder and whirled around to face me, and I noticed the blank trance face was gone. "Huh!? W-where am I? What happened to me? How did I get here!?" She said in shock as she looked around frantically.

"I was hoping you could answer that yourself, as I'm just as much in the dark as you." I said moving back to my area of the cave.

"Who are you?" She asked moving cautiously back towards her spot in the cave.

"My name is...Arizona," I lied quickly. "And what's yours?"

"Umm I'm sorry but what was your name again?" She asked a little sheepishly.

"Arizona." I said again, a little more cautiously. "And...what's your name?"

"Arizona, that seems to be a nice name!" She said happily and cheerfully, but avoided my question. "Is this your home?" She asked looking around the cave.

"Ummm no, this is a cave, but you still haven't answered my question yet." I said pointedly growing slightly frustrated at this girl.

"Question?" she asked giving me a confused look.

"Yes, your name." I said pointing at her.

"My name…?" she mumbled as her demeanor seemed to change, in the darkness, it almost seemed her face was growing darker.

She looked up and at me, and my blood ran cold as her eyes were pale ice blue, which seemed to freeze me to the spot as she stared at me with what seemed to be of some form of hatred. "Hey, are you alright?" I said nervously as I slowly backed away into the farther end of the cave.

"Name… name is not Arizona." She said still staring at me, "Montana...mission kill Montana." She suddenly sprang at me like a predator pouncing on a prey.

"What the hell!?" I yelled as I dove to one side only missing her by a little over an inch. I looked around for something to defend myself with, but my hands were empty, all of my stuff was back at the room.

"Kill Montana…" She mumbled as if in a trance, and all of a sudden, light formed around her hands.

As I watched in shock and surprise, a sword began to materialize out of thin air, and into her hands. She turned around and faced me with the sword poised to strike. "Kill Montana… eliminate Project X." She said in her tranced voice, as she lunged out at me.

Her moves were fast, I could barely track her movements, as she charged at me and swung the sword. I could feel it hissing as it passed by my ears multiple times. "Jesus what the fuck is wrong with you!?" I yelled as I dodged another one of her strikes.

The sword clanged against the rock, and the rock broke in two. "Oh shit." i muttered to myself as I dodged again. I looked around desperately for a weapon to defend myself, but she was coming at me to fast for me to even react, that all I could do was barely dodge her strikes.

The girl was beginning to move faster and faster the more I dodged, and her strikes were getting more and more accurate as I began to now feel cuts begin to form all over me. "Just what is this girl!?" I thought in a panic, as i felt her sword slice past my arm.

"Must kill Project X, Montana." She muttered as she came at me again, and this time I knew that this strike was going to be fatal as my strength was at its limits.

I moved back against a wall and watched as she charged forth. "If only I had a weapon to defend myself with!" I gritted through my teeth. Blood from the injuries began to seep down my face and began to blind me in one eye. "I can't end like this!" I yelled as I held up my hand and closed my eyes in a last ditch effort to possibly block her strike.

As I did so, the area grew brighter in front of me, and all of a sudden I felt something grow heavy in my hand, and at exactly that moment, the girls sword collided with it making a sound of ringing metal. I opened my eyes at the sound of the ringing metal and saw the girl jump back in a little bit of surprise, even though it was still a trance like jump, based more on instincts than free will. I looked at my hand and stared at it in shock, as I was now holding a black butterfly winged sword with red hexagonal markings running down the blade. "What the hell…!?" I said to myself, but before I could react, the girl again came charging at me.

Suddenly, I feel myself beginning to feel more and more distant, like I was about to blackout. But just as suddenly, the feeling was gone, and I came back to reality. I found myself standing above the other girl as she lay there unconscious with her clothes in tatters, with this black blade still in my hand. "When the hell did I beat her?" I asked myself as I looked around the cave.

The cave was in absolute ruin, with massive holes blown all throughout it and rocks everywhere. "Well the cave is now bigger than it was," I said jokingly to myself.

That's when the exhaustion hit me in a massive wave. I literally collapsed under my own weight and crashed to the floor passing out before I even hit the ground.

"Is he going to be ok?" I heard a voice saying through the haziness of unconsciousness.

"Yes he is, we managed to get to him in time, I'm just a little ashamed with how long it took us to actually reach him from the first point of when it all started." Another said.

"But still, I'm surprised he even managed to survive after the wounds he was inflicted." the second voice said.

"Did we manage to figure out who did it?" the first said with worry growing in her voice.

"No, but by the time we got there, the perpetrator was gone." the second one said. "But jeez did he take a beating, this is the second time he's come back here with one foot in Davy Jones Locker."

I slowly opened my eyes so that I could see who it was that was standing at my bed. Sitting in a chair to my right, I saw Burke in her casual clothes of a t-shirt and shorts, with her head in her hands. Mercy stood next to her rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. On my left I saw Constance hobbling back and forth with her cane. I could see that she was extremely angry, as her face was red and she had a very angry sway in her steps.

"Do you think he'll regain consciousness soon?" Constance asked Mercy.

"I'm not sure, it just all comes back down to him, as I can help heal his physical wounds but stuff in the brain is all up to his own willpower." She said placing a light hand on my forehead.

"I just left him there. I just left…" Burke was mumbling through her hands. "If only I hadn't stormed off…"

"Child, you can't blame yourself for what happened." Constance said moving over to Burke. Mercy pulled up a chair for her and she sat down. "Things like this happen, and we have no control over them . Take this from an old lady, everything happens for a reason." Constance said placing a hand on Burke's knee.

"But I just left him there on the cliff, I just left him!" She said in a teary voice.

"Burke, you have to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault." Mercy was saying as the door opened, and two girls came in.

"Mrs. Constance, we have something to report!" One of the girls said.

"What is it Saipan?" She said lifting herself out of the chair.

"Well we were scanning the area around the cave, and we found something that was odd." The girl named Saipan said as she walked in and gave Constance a package.

"Is this it?" Constance asked looking down at the package.

"Yes and we also have another thing to report." Saipan said, motioning for the other girl to come forward.

"Our radar operatives picked up a group of four signals coming from the north about ten minutes ago. We send a group of destroyers to investigate, and they made contact with a group of four girls from another base." The other girl said as she gave Constance a clipboard.

"What base are they from?" Constance asked.

"They said that they are from the Naval District of Okinawa. And in count, the Destroyers said that the group consisted of two battleships, one cruiser, and one destroyer." The girl said.

"Well what ships are they and what business do they want here?" Constance said giving the clipboard to Mercy.

"They said that they were running an errand for their Admiral by delivering some tech to us." Saipan said.

"And our destroyers say that the group consists of Iowa, Yamato, Fubuki, and Prinz Eugen."

My heart seemed to catch in my throat at the mention of Eugen's name. "They're actually coming?" I thought to myself, "It's been 8 months since I saw them. They probably think I'm dead."

"Good, I would like you to instruct them to come to my office when they arrive, as I would like to talk to them." Constance said giving a salute to the girls as they turned and left. "Now what is this package?" She said aloud as she placed it on the corner of my bed.

I closed my eyes as Burke and Mercy moved to the other side of the bed next to Constance. I heard the wrapping being undone, and I heard Constance gasp. "What is it Constance?" Burke asked

I opened one eye slightly as I peeked down at what they were looking at, and I almost sat straight up in shock. For right in front of me was the black and red hexagonal butterfly wing looking blade.

"I haven't seen this since…" Constance said trailing off.

"What is that?" Mercy asked pointing at the blade.

"Nothing child, just an old relic." She said as she wrapped it back up in the paper. "Come now we must go and greet our guests that will be arriving shortly."

"Don't worry Burke I'll take care of him." Mercy said reassuringly to her as Constance led her out of the room.

As the door closed, I made a fake groan and opened my eyes fully and sat up. Mercy turned around as I sat up. "Oh good you're up, you just missed Constance and Burke." She said getting a small plastic cup and filling it with medicine. "Here drink this, it'll help ease the pain."

I took the cup and drank the liquid in one gulp. "Thanks," I said as I began to throw the sheets off of me and get off the bed.

"Woah, and where do you think you're going?" Mercy said putting her hands on her hips and blocking me.

"I'm getting up and leaving," I said pointedly as I began to lightly move her out of the way.

She pushed me back into the bed, "Oh no you are not, Doctors orders." She said standing defiantly in my path.

"Come on, I need to-" I started to say, but she cut me off.  
"No, means no and thats final."

I looked her in the eyes, and heaved a sigh there was no use in arguing. "Fine, but can I make one request?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Go to Constance's office and bring the four fleetgirls here." I said easing myself into the pillows.

"Why?"

"Because those girls are friends of mine."

* * *

 **well theres the end of tat one so I'll see you all in the next chapter! Alos Because new ships have been released I'll probably add them in somewhere also follow my girls und panzer story to and don't forget to comment and favorite me or this story it means a lot to me Thanks!**


	21. Truth

**Heres the next chapter for you all so hope you enjoy this one as well as you have the others!**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

I sat in the bed looking out at the harbor sparkling in the sunlight. I heaved a sigh and looked at the door for possibly the thousandth time since Mercy walked out almost two hours ago. "Jeez how long is she going to take?" I thought to myself as I leaned farther back into the pillows.

The sun began to set by the time that I was done waiting. Pulling the blanket off of me, I eased myself out of the bed and placed my feet on the cold floor. "Jesus this floor is freezing!" I said shivering, as I made my way to the bathroom off to my right.

Grabbing my clothes that were hanging up on a rack in the bathroom, I quickly got dressed and examined myself in the mirror. "Well today's the day that I get to finally be reunited." I said to my reflection in the mirror.

I couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of me actually giving myself a pep talk in front of a mirror. I pulled off the hospital garb that I was given and examined myself in the mirror. "Man I've lost a little weight," I said feeling my sides and stomach. I ran a finger across the scar that remained from Iwo. "Damn it's been awhile since I've been on the sea. Which by the way I have not even checked in to see if my pack is even done."

I shrugged it off as I pulled on my pants and shirt, before pulling on my Admirals outfit. I buttoned at up and took a step back to take in my image again. "Damn I look good." I said, tying my sword to my side. "Well I guess it's time that I go and meet the girls."

I opened the door and collided with somebody, causing both of us to fall to the ground. "Owww," I moaned, as I put my hand out to push myself up.

As i did that, I heard a slight gasp of surprise as I squeezed and felt something… "Squishy?" I thought confused. I looked at where my hand was and looked at who it was I had fallen on.

Burkes face was a bright red color with her looking in shock as I squeezed her boob. "You pervert!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"W-w-wait it's not what you think!" I was saying, but Burke was already on the move, and one loud smack later, I was sprawled on the floor with her gone stormed out of the room.

"Well that was a tad bit dramatic," I said rubbing my cheek, "She may be a destroyer but damn does her hand pack a punch."

I stood up and brushed myself off just as Mercy entered the room. "Well looks like someone had a little bit of an adventure," she snickered holding back laughter. "Seems she gave you one hell of a slap."

"Shut up," I say teasingly.

"Well it looks like someone was about to break the doctor's orders and leave" Mercy says putting her hands on her hips. "But I'll let it slide as I've come to retrieve you."

"Where are the other girls?" I ask, noticing that she came alone.

"I told them to meet me at the port in two hours, just before they leave." She says moving towards a stand and gathering a few things up. "And Old Ironsides wants to see you as well." She waves her hands to the door. "So don't keep her waiting."

I turn and walk out the door as Mercy busies herself with whatever task she was doing. I walk along the quiet corridors, making my way to Constance's office. When I arrive, I notice Burke is standing outside, she's looking down and won't look me in the eye. "Hey I'm sorry about earlier," I say, but Burke puffs out her cheeks and walks down the hall and around the corner. "Whats the matter wither now?" I wonder as I knock on the door.

"Come in," Constance's voice says through the door.

I open it and walk into her office, which looks like the Admirals office back home, but this one is covered in U.S memorabilia. "You wanted to see me?" I ask as she motions for me to sit in one of her chairs.

"Yes, it's more that I want to again hear your report of what happened in the cave." I notice that she has a slight bit of worry in her eyes as I recount again what happened. "So, it's true then…" She says quietly folding her hands together.

"Whats true?" I ask leaning forward.

She gives me a look of uncertainty before taking a breath, " I thinks it's time that I clear some things up." She says as she gets up from her chair and moves to a cabinet, opening it and pulling out the black butterfly blade. "This is Kanshou, this blade is quite old and I haven't seen it since, well…" She trails off as she places the blade on the table.

"Since when?" I push picking up the blade.

She gets a faraway look in her eyes, and it takes me a few times saying her name to bring her back, "I'm sorry," She says leaning back in the chair. "You'll probably think of me horribly after this."

"Why's that?" I ask very confused.

"I think that I should start from the beginning of all this." She closes her eyes and heaves a sigh, "Just deal with an old woman and her memories?"

I sit quietly as she unfurls her hands and opens her eyes. "This isn't the first time that I've met you as you are now." She says looking at me for any reaction. I give none.

"I… was part of the team that made you, as it was actually my permission and authority, that allowed for you as Arizona to be taken. But I was also the one that helped equip you and in a way give birth to you." She says looking away slightly.

"Tell me what happened at the labs or wherever, as I have no memories, except bits and pieces of it." I look at her with pressing eyes.

"Very well, I think it's time that you know the truth of your being." She says shifting herself into a more comfortable position in her chair. "You were born, near the end of the second great war. We at Project X, were overjoyed at the progress that was made with you. We felt that we could now prove our forces to be unstoppable. The Yamato class dominated the Pacific that it even proved difficult for our Iowa class to fight them, and In the Atlantic we had the Bismarck class Tirpitz that our other allies had trouble with." She pauses and looks at me trying to read my emotions, but I had pushed them off and focused more to listen intently.

"When you came as Arizona, you were already on the verge of death, so we did the quickest thing that we could, by sending you in for immediate biometric conversions to repair the damage that was done and also begin your reconstruction. The conversions that were done is what changed you from a female to a male. But we had to stop short in the process of bringing you back to being a female. "

I look down at my body and held up my fingers. Each looked hardened and calloused, but as I looked closer I could see more feminine features hidden in the grooves. "Well that explains it." I laugh slightly.

Constance gave a slight smile before continuing her story. "We worked tirelessly for days reconstructing you. My plan was that you were to be reconstructed, and your old personality would return, but others had other ideas. Behind my back they removed your old personality, and more that they engineered you to be a soldier, an obedient dog. Their plan was to make you the highest ship meant to lead fleets and crush anything that stood in your way without mercy. In simpler terms they made you for combat. And I would believe in your fights you've felt as though what you were doing was natural and as if on instinct?"  
I give a nod, and think back to the fights that I had done. The feelings that I felt as I moved with ease taking out Abyssals left and right, and also the sense of malice and violence that happened when I fought.

"They gave you two blades, that were infused with power that they somehow engineered to be summoned at will. You're holding one right now." She motions with her head at the black sword I still held. "Those blades were made with rare elements that would slice through the toughest of armor like it was butter, as well as equipping you with your powerful guns." She pauses to wipe a tear from her eye. "It broke my heart to see you being turned into a mindless soldier, when all before you were so cheerful and full of life as Arizona."

"What happened that caused me to I would say be locked away?" I ask placing the blade on the floor.

Her face darkened, as she stood up and moved to the window. "We were betrayed, and that betrayal almost cost us our lives as well as yours."

I sat silently waiting for her to continue. "A German man, who in the beginning of the war joined us was the one who betrayed us. In the beginning he was a most ingenious man. He was the one who came up with your guns and the specifications to make you the top ship. But unbeknownst to us he had a different agenda altogether."

"Which was?"

"I'm getting to that please be patient for an old women." She chuckles as she sits back down in her chair. "The man's name was Werner Fuchs, and it was only until to late that we figured out his hidden agenda. Fuchs was sent to us by the German military to spy on us and report our findings to them so that they could copy our work. They just about succeeded, as Fuch's goal was to create a new race of fleet girls that were super battleships, meant to be anti-you battleships. We discovered his betrayal as they were preparing you for your final stage of testing before you were deemed ready for combat."

She's quiet for a few minutes, as I could see the memories just gloss over her eyes, as she remembered, what must've been a fateful day. She wipes away a few more tears before continuing.

"The other scientists had just finished conducting your final test with Kanshou, when Fuchs entered. I was standing off to the side when he entered, not really looking at him. He traded pleasantries with the other scientists. I was just about to leave, when I heard five gunshots. I wheeled around to see the five scientists on the floor bleeding out or dead, and Fuchs stood there with a smile on his face and a smoking gun in his hand." She shivered at the thoughts. "I made my way over to him by my own stupidity and hit the gun from his hands demanding what he was doing. He stood there and smiled, and I could see in his eyes that of a monster. Fuchs stepped back and clapped his hands and the wall behind him exploded. And in stepped a girl dressed in the German uniform." Constance opens up a drawer and pulls out a manila folder labeled "Top Secret". She hands it to me.

"In there are security images of the girl that walked in behind Fuchs." Constance says as I open the folder.

My eyes open in shock at the photos that looked back at me. It was the girl I had met at the cave. "This is the girl that I saw at the cave!" I exclaimed to Constance.

She nodded, "I figured that you had a run in with her after I saw that blade." She says taking the folder back from me. "Her armament was impressive and terrifying, she was armed like one of the Bismarck classes, but her main guns were four two turreted 20 inch guns. Your guns were only 16 inches which would have made you the most powerful to our navy. Fuchs just stood there and laughed as you stood there to like a program not doing anything. I yelled at Fuchs demanding what this girl was, and all he said was 'The arch Montana is what Klara will be as the H44'. He then just laughed and walked away making the motion for the H44 to kill me." Constance gets quiet as she shifts slightly in her chair. "She pulled a weapon out of thin air like you were supposed to and moved to make the finishing strike, but suddenly you were standing in front of me parrying the slice with Kanshou. I looked at you and you were still acting like a programed soldier, but I could see in your eyes that part of your old self was still there and that is what protected me. You moved at incredible speeds that destroyed the lab, but the H44 was just about your equal,l and both of you sustained heavy damage. I would say we were very lucky she didn't fire her guns or we'd be dead."

"What happened after the fight?" I ask.

"Well afterwards the board of our superiors thought of something we could do and sadly they decided that it was best to store you away. They figured it would be safer as you had heavily crippled the H44 but they had no idea where she was. So the final verdict was for you to be sealed away somewhere. And that's where the story ended for you, until you came back here." Constance sighs as she finishes hern story, leaving me in silence for many moments. "I know it must be a lot for you to take in, but-"

"Thank you Constance." I say giving her a thankful and relieved smile. "I've been having some concerns and wondering about my past but thank you for enlightening me about it."

I stand up from the chair and stick out my hand. "I want to thank you for taking care of me all these months that I've been here, as well as making me feel welcomed."

Constance rises slowly from her chair and places her hand in mine, "My guess is that you're leaving with those girls that arrived today aren't you?" She shakes my hand in a firm grip.

I nod, and pull away. "And I also must say that it was an honor to meet a living legend like yourself." I smile and I snap to attention and give her a salute.

She shakes her head and smiles, "No, no, no the honor is mine, for I got to see what a young man you have become, as well as being able to see Arizona in you one last time." Tears form in her eyes as she gives me a salute. "But here I want you to have this." She reaches into a pocket somewhere on her clothes and produces a miniature bronze cannon. "This cannon is made out of bronze from my first generation of cannons, and I want you to have it as a keepsake to remember us by and as well as knowing that if there is anything you need Pearl harbor will answer your call."

I close my hand and nod. "Thank you Constance for everything."

"Now go and get your pack, I'll have your stuff prepared for your departure." She says waving her hand, "I'll have your friends wait for you at the harbor."

"Thank you again for everything." I ay turning away and moving towards the door.

"But I want to warn you as well be careful if you run into the H44 again." She warns sitting back at her desk and picking up the phone.

I nod and I run in excitement to the repair docks. I reach it in record time and barge in through the door startling the girl that was in there. "Where is it?" I demand in tired and hoarse breaths.

"Where's what?" She asks looking confused.

"My pack."

"Are you Montana?" She asks looking me up and down.

I nod and stand back up straight. "Did Constance tell you to get it ready?" I ask as I move towards her.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, it's right here." The girl moves and I look at the pack that I have not seen in months. "We upgraded everything from the turrets and barrels to your anti-air guns." She says as she runs down its new specs.

The main guns were upgraded and fine tuned so that it could more easily compete with the H44 and Yamato guns. The A.A guns were upgraded to house higher caliber guns. "Can I put it on?" I ask hopefully.

The girl nodded and motioned for me to move over to the launch platform. "My guess is you know what to do." She says.

I nod and she smiles pushing a button and preparing the pack. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, as it has been now close to 9 months since I've been on the sea and had a pack to use. "USS Montana, launching for combat." I step on the platform and I feel the rush and exhilaration of being launched down the ramp.

Chains rise up out of the water as it pulls my pack up and begins equipping it to my back. The gun turrets attach with its four arms and the guns swivel to life and hum as shells are loaded into its barrels. The A.A guns swivel and warm up as this is their first activation. I smile and can't help but laugh at the feeling of having this on me again, and as I smile, I draw my sword, light reflects off the blade causing the water around me to erupt into a rainbow of colors. I fly out of the docks and move out to the open sea, closing my eyes and feeling the breeze ruffle through my hair.

"Finally! I've returned! Oh I've missed you my friend!" I yelled laughing as I zig-zag through the waves, feeling the spray and wind, like a child would being given a toy that it has wanted for so long. "Lets test out these guns shall we?" I say to myself as I level at an imaginary target. "Target located 30 degrees to the left, elevation 20 degrees, load HE rounds." I say as the guns click and whir into position almost purring in my ears. I felt myself shiver in excitement and anticipation. "Let fly and fire!" I yell, as the 16 inch guns let loose its payload with a tremendous roar.

Twelve massive spouts of water erupted, with almost pinpoint accuracy, as it also would seem, my fire control ability was upgraded as well. "Oh it just feels so good to be back!" I yell at the setting sun.

I move around for another hour or so feeling the cool breeze ruffle through my hair before heading in towards the dock, "I think it's about time that I head back to meet the girls," I think to myself as I move back towards the garage, where I disengage the pack.

"I heard that you were going to be needing to take this with you as you are leaving," The repair girl said pulling the pack out and doing some last minute tuning.

I nod and head out the door to the docks. The air is at its cool temperature, that is a pleasure on the skin. The moon is half full and stars dot the sky as I make my way to the docks. I hear them before I even see them.

"Why do you think the old lady told us to wait here?" Iowa is asking.

I hide in the shadows and looked at the four girls as they sat on benches staring at the sea. None of them had changed much since I had last seen them at Iwo, and I felt my heart flutter in excitement, but I forced myself to stay in the shadows and surprise them.

"I don't know, but we must be patient and wait." Yamato sighed looking at Iowa.

"Well she did say that we needed to pick something up and it looked like it was something big." Fubuki added taking a drink of a soda she was holding.

"I just hope that whatever it is gets here soon, as I want to get back and sleep soon." Eugen yawned, stretching herself.

I moved slightly out of the shadows so my body is mostly obscured but the girls could tell that there was someone there. "Seems a fine night for a walk." I say at the girls.

The four of them jump in surprise at my voice, "Oh were sorry sir, did we disturb you?" Yamato says apologetically.

I laugh, "No, no, I was just out on a stroll and saw you girls standing here probably just enjoying the moonlight and night." I say still staying hidden in the shadows.

"Yes it is a nice night, but were just waiting for something, but if you don't mind me asking what are you doing out here sir?" Eugen asks getting up from the bench.

"Oh just going for a stroll, and reminiscing on some old friends." I say chuckling a little.

"Were they close to you?" Fubuki asks.

"Why yes they were in fact, I remember this one girl who was german, she was a feisty girl who could become friends with anyone, and was rather the girl I fancied myself to." I say rather sadly

"What happened?" Yamato asks getting more curious as I tell the story.

"Well a battle is what happened and I got separated from them for so long, but now I've found them again." I say emotion beginning to come into my voice.

"You've found them again?" Iowa asks confused, as all the other girls nod in agreement.

I take a step forward and begin to move out of the shadows tears flowing freely now down my face. "I've found you all again, Iowa, Yamato, Fubuki, and especially you Eugen. I've come back. The USS Montana has returned home after so long."

* * *

 **Well there you guys have it of this chapter, so be sure to favorite and comment on the story and look at my GUP story as well and lets keep the followers and favorites coming as over 20,000 people have looked at the story, and it means a lot so thank you all for the support of the story and I'll keep this thing going, though after i finnish this one i may do another one that still takes place in this world of USS Montana and have a new story as well**

 **So the next few chapters is going to be a bit more emotion stuff, then a comic relief/smutt(maybe) then get into more action and battles to get things exciting again.**


	22. Farewell party and unexpected guest

**Hello folks I just want to say thqat when I started this I did not expect to have this story get this far with over 22,000 views and 88 people following me and the story. SO I thank you guys for the support and heres the next chapter for you all**

 **I dont own Kancolle**

* * *

The air was still and silent as the four girls looked at me as I stepped out of the shadows into the light of the lamppost. I smiled as I walked closer. The four of them took a step back, confusion spread across their faces. "No, that can't be, you died at Iwo." Iowa stammered.

"Well you were mistaken then." I say light heartedly, holding back emotion for now. "If I did die then how is it I remember that you gave me a kiss on the cheek before you departed."

Iowa took another step back her face written in shock. Eugen took a step forward, "Is it really you?" She asks tentatively.

I nod again as she moves closer. Yamato and Fubuki stand near Iowa still trying to make sense of what was happening. Eugen stops in front of me and slowly reaches a hand up to my face. I place my hand on hers and put it against my cheek.

"I-it is you." Eugen stammers, putting her other hand on my other cheek.

"Hello again Eugen." I smile as tears begin to well in my eyes as the dam of emotion breaks.

Tears began to flow freely down Eugens face as she grips me into a bear hug and begins to sob. "Thank goodness! Thank goodness!" She sobbed burying her face into my chest.

I place a hand on her head and rub it. I look up at the other girls and motion for them to join in. By now the realization reached the other three girls. Iowa's face balls up into tears as she runs at me from my left and slams me into another bear hug. She pulls me out from Eugens grasp and pulls me into her breasts. "I can't believe it! Thank god!." She cried happily squeezing me tighter. She places her head on mine and sobs.

"Iowa... you're killing...me." I gasp out muffled between her breasts.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She says pulling me out and giving me a teary smile.

I look over at Yamato and Fubuki, who both have their hands over their mouths in shock. "Come here you two." I say grabbing them both in a large hug.

Both of them begin to sob uncontrollably as I do so. "What happened to you! Where have you been!?" Yamato sobbed.

"We thought you died!" Fubuki added.

"Well come on, let's go sit down somewhere for dinner we have a lot to catch up on." I say smiling at them.

They nod and follow me as we make are way into Pearl. "Sure brings back some memories." I say motioning at the Arizona memorial.

They nod and stop for a moment at the water's edge and bow their heads in a moment of silence, before turning to me and giving me another hug. "It's alright guys honestly." I say patting their heads. "Now come on lets get to this restaurant cause I'm starving!"

We make are way into Oahu and walk for another ten minutes, before stopping in front of a cafe. "I found this place during one of the times that I went on an excursion into the city, and by far this place has the best food I have ever tasted."

I walk into the cafe and find ourselves a booth. Eugen sits next to me while Fubuki, Yamato and Iowa squeeze into the other side. "Order what you want it's my treat."

A waitress arrives and quickly takes our drink and food orders. They arrive a few minutes later with our food. "Thanks," I tell the waitress before digging into my plate.

"So what happened to you?" Iowa demanded as she took a bite out of her hamburger.

"Yea after Iwo, we tried to search for you but we couldn't find any trace of you, and that we feared the worst." Fubuki says picking up one of her dumplings and nibbles on it.

"Well, I can say that I fought the Abyssals to an inch of my life, especially against Louise." I say taking a sip of my drink. "But to be honest the last thing I remember was the bright flash, and sinking into the waves. And the next thing I know, seven months have past and I wake up in a bed in Old Irons district."

"But what was that flash of light that we saw?" Iowa asks.

"That was a small nuclear bomb, thats probably what put me in the coma."

I see Eugen wince slightly. The others sit silently for a few moments. Yamato picks at the mountain of food that sits in front of her, slowly chipping away at the pile. "So you were in a coma for seven months?" Yamato asks between bites.

"And were you fully repaired as well?" Eugen asks eating some of her potato salad.

"No I was apparently still heavily damaged, and it took about another month to actually heal me, as this place didn't have the parts that were actually needed I was quickly patched up with mismatched parts from Iowa's class." I say showing them my hand, which still had a small scar from where one of Iowa's parts were. "But yeah, I've been here for eight months, as I had no idea as to where the Naval district was or how to contact you all." In take a bite out of my sandwich. "I did meet some relatively interesting people though." I smile. "But what has happened since I've been gone?"

THe four of them shifted uncomfortably, "Well after you told us to leave we started to head back, but around that time Eugen stirred and tried to get back to you, but as she broke free…" Iowa trails off.

"We saw the bright flash, and heard the explosion a few seconds later. The shockwave hit us a minute later. It sent us flying farther away. We were for the most part able to find each other relatively quickly, and by then a relief force arrived led by Nagato." Yamato recounted. "We looked towards the direction we came but all we saw was a massive mushroom cloud in the distance,"

"Nagato had a group of us follow her to the battle area in search of you." Fubuki said looking down. "But when we got there all that was left was open sea, we searched for hours but we could find no sign of you, but we did find somebody."

"Let me guess Louise." I say taking a drink.

"How'd you know?" Fubuki asked.

"Lucky guess, but what happened when you guys got back?"

"Well everyone was very emotional, so many of us cried, even the Admiral was devastated. The office was closed for two days after you disappeared. But Eugen and Bismarck took your loss the hardest." Yamato says giving a nod to Eugen, who looked away.

"We held a memorial service for you with full honors and everything, but we had to move on and within a month we had everything going back as usual, though every now and then someone would mistakenly ask something with your name and the room would grow quiet." Fubuki said quietly.

"I went to the docks and stood there for hours looking out and hoping that you would come back." Eugen said clutching her fist to her heart.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long but I'm finally back with you guys," I say with a smile. "So what made you guys come here?"

"Well the Admiral needed us to get some information on a string of attacks that had been happening between us and here." Eugen says taking a long gulp of her drink.

"Abyssal attacks?" I ask.

"No, these were done by guns that far outclassed the Abyssals, as they seemed to be done by a fleet girl." Iowa says picking up some fries.

My fist clenches slightly. "So I have to deal with Louise and Klara." I think bitterly to myself.

"Are you alright?" Iowa asks noticing my clenched fist.

I give her a quick smile, "I'm fine, now I would think that we should get wrapped up here and prepare for the trip home. But first I'm thinking of desert." I hail a waitress who comes over. "Get us the biggest and best dessert that you guys have here."

She nods and heads back into the kitchen, only to come back out followed by a bunch of girls and a large cake. Trailing at the end of the group is Constance, Burke and Mercy. I look at the waitress with confusion, "Now what's this about?" I ask.

"Well we got word from the old stars and stripes here that you were leaving us so we decide to throw you guys a farewell party." The waitress says motioning to Constance.

"You guys didn't need to do all this for me." I say a little sheepishly.

The four girls look at me their faces spread with confusion. I give a laugh as I scoot past Eugen and out of the booth. "Seems I've made quite an impression on you all!" I say with a laugh.

"Well yea, you are the only guy here!" Someone shouted which earned a few laughs.

I smiled and walked up to where Constance stood, she held a small box that she presented to me. "As Admiral of the fleet based at the District of Pearl Harbor, it is upon my highest power and honor that I present you with this." She opens the box and pulls out a gold star shaped medal with blue ribbon on it. In the center is the engraving of a women with a shield standing against an opponent. "I USS Constitution, Admiral of the Pearl Harbor fleet, present you with our highest medal. The Medal of honor, for your service to this base in its defense during a time of crisis. You served valiantly as the Arizona, to protect those you hold dear, to protect your homeland. And I could not think of anyone else more deserving of this medal than you."

The girls in the cafe all clap and give shouts of celebration, as Constance places the medal around my neck, before giving me a salute. I snap to attention and give Constance a salute, before giving her a hug. I pull back smiling. "Now come on let's get this party started!" I yell.

The girls cheer, as I hear bottles of champagne and beer being popped and poured. I begin slicing the cake as Eugens group walked up to me and Constance. "So it's great to know that these girls helped take care of you all this time." She says taking Constance's hand and shaking it.

"Which by the way I need to introduce you girls to the friends I met here." I say motioning for the other girls to come over. "Now I would like you four to meet my friends here." I grab Mercy and Burkes shoulders and push them forward. "This here is the girl who found me USS Arleigh Burke, call her Burke for short."

Burke blushes slightly and holds out her hand. Iowa grasps it, "I feel so at home now with American ships!" She says happily shaking it.

"N-nice to meet you." Burke says embarrassed.

"And this here is my doctor, Mercy." I say patting her on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you as well." She says formally.

The other girls shake her hand and begin to talk amongst themselves, probably sharing stories or something. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way through the restaurant and making my way over to the bar area in the cafe. "Please get me a shot of whisky, thanks," I call to the bartender.

"You know that I think you're a little bit ill experienced taking on whiskey, but here's a milkshake instead." The bartender said placing a frothing milkshake in front of me.

"How am I to ill experienced-" I looked at the bartender in a state of shock.

Standing behind the counter was Arizona, dressed in a waitress uniform. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, her blue eyes glittered with mischief. "Surprised?" She says in a joking manner.

"What are you doing here!?" I thought you disappeared!" I hissed at her.

"Well I did, but the next thing I knew I was waking up in the memorial dressed in a white dress of all things." She laughs slightly. "Now how bout we head outside for I need to talk to you."

She leads me outside and over to a bench and sits down. I stand in front of her slightly suspicious. She rolls her eyes, "Oh come on I don't bite! Sit down."

Reluctantly I sit on the bench. "What is it you're doing here?" I ask her.

"Well, would you accept that I would like to actually explore the modern era?" She looks at me. I stare back with no emotion. "Damn to see that my new self has turned into an ass."

"Do other people recognize you?" I ask her.

"No, as I'm a master of disguise." She sticks out her tongue. "But I do want to say that as of this moment, I'm joining you." She says giving me a pat on the back.

"How? You can't possibly go around saying that you are Arizona." I say matter of factly.

"Well I did put in a thing saying that I am the USS New Mexico." She laughs. "And a perk with that is I got a sword, so I'm similar to my other self."

I roll my eyes slightly. "Whats your real reason?"

"Well to protect you, but also to say that I'm tied to you."

"Meaning…" I motion for her to continue.

"If you die, I die or vice versa. You may have a different body, but you are still me." She says very seriously. "And I have heard about this new ship the H44 and I would like to meet this person. And theres Louise…"

"What about her?" I ask.

Arizona looks at me with hard eyes. "I want to end her suffering."

"You mean…"

"She needs to die."

* * *

 **Well thats shocking that Arizona is actually here i wonder what will happen now. So I'm thinking that since the holidays are quickly approaching I think the next chapter will be a christmas one but what do you guys think? But continue commenting and reviewing the story as well as favoriting it and following it as well!**


	23. Christmas time!

**Happy holidays guys! Thank you so much for sticking with this story the entire time it has been going it means so much to me! Anyways this chapter is a Christmas themed one and I know this is coming before christmas its just next few days are going to be really busy for me so heres the chapter it is a long one longest one that I have done so hope you guys enjoy! (also some smut is added as well)  
**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

I stare at Arizona in silence, before she bursts out laughing. "Oh you should see the look on your face! Hahaha!" She laughs.

"Is there a reason that you are laughing after what you just stated?" I demanded of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it after the seriousness that this conversation turned, but hey we'll continue this discussion later as I gotta get back to work." She gets up and heads back into the cafe. Before she walks in, she turns back to face me. "Also I overheard that you guys are going to stay here for another two days."

"Why?" I ask standing up.

"Well seems you haven't looked at a calendar but today's the 23rd of December, seems the old lady wants you to stay for the holidays." She says with a smile, "Wonder what you'll get little old me." She gives a wave before heading back into the cafe and celebrations.

For five minutes I stand there confused as to what the hell she is talking about. "Holidays?" I wonder.

That's when I'm hit with the answer like a salvo of HE rounds from every girl in the fleet, "Oh, shit!" I yell aloud grabbing my head, "She's talking about Christmas! I don't even know what to get them!"

I ran back into the cafe and looked for Constance. I found her chatting with some other fleetgirls. Her face grew confused when I came near, "Well now whats with this big rush all of a sudden?" She asks.

"I just wanted to say that tell the girls that I'm going to be heading out and tell them I'll see them in two days!" I say before dashing back out of the cafe and ran all the way back to my room and slammed the door. For the next few hours I stood in the dark room pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to get the girls.

"I have had no time to figure this out!" I cried after a few hours.

I collapsed onto the bed and passed out from exhaustion, to only be woken up a few hours later just as the sun was beginning to rise. I rose up and quickly took a shower before getting dressed in a casual shirt and shorts. "Alright lets get this going." I say grabbing my wallet that I had received a few weeks ago, filled with money.

I walk out of the building and head into downtown Oahu and began my search, pulling a list out of my pocket. "Alright, I have Yamato, Iowa, Eugen, Burke, Mercy, Fubuki, Constance and…" I looked at the far bottom and sighed, "...Arizona. Now who would be the easiest?" I wonder aloud as I stop at a bench and sit down. "Let's start with Yamato and go down the list. But I just hope that I get the right gifts as sadly I don't really even know them that well, but I still must as they have been kind to me and all." I pick myself up and head down the street.

Looking at shop windows, I rack my brain for something to give to Yamato. "What is it I know about her? She eats a lot as well as shy and she also…" I perk up as I walk past a store and right in the window, I find the perfect gift for her. "Oh, yes that right there is perfect!" I exclaim rushing into the store and buying it.

"Last minute christmas shopping eh?" The girl behind the counter teases.

"Yeah something like that." I say sheepishly before thanking her and moving out of the store. "Alright next on the list is… Iowa." I fold up the list and make my way to a mall deeper in the city.

"Alright what is it Iowa would want?" I ask myself.

I wander around the mall for over an hour, not finding anything. I was about to give up, as I was on my way out when in a small shop window I caught a glint of light. "Oh perfect." I rush into the store and buy the last one. "That's two now lets see... how about Fubuki then."

I quickly find Fubuki's gift and begin making my way down the street searching for a gift for Burke and Mercy. The day had grown to be about noon as I walked through downtown. "Jeez what is it those two like?" I wonder aloud sitting myself down on a bench.

I sit there pondering different gift ideas, when I hear a familiar voice cutting through the crowd. "You know I wonder why'd Montana leave last night?" Eugen was saying.

"Oh shit!" I thought as I saw them making their way through the crowd. I looked left and right, but I was relatively exposed with no easy access to cover except…

"You going to get Montana a gift?" Iowa teased Eugen.

"It's none of your business!" Eugen blurted out embarrassed.

Yamato and Fubuki chuckled, as Burke and Mercy followed behind them. "I think we should all get him something." Yamato suggested which earned a hearty hurray from Iowa.

Their voices faded as they moved with the crowd. I opened up the flap on the trash can so that I could make sure that they were gone. When I was confident they were, I heaved a sigh of relief. "Quite an interesting hiding spot you got there." an all too familiar voice said lifting the lid of the trash can.

I looked up at the smiling face of Arizona, as she helped me climb out. "Out of all the things you could've chosen, you chose to hide in a trash can. I would say thank god that it was actually empty."

I brushed myself off before turning to her. "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"Well like I've said before me and you are connected and I can sense your soul and blah blah blah. No I saw you get in the trash can as I was following the girls. Quite a dramatic escape if you ask me." Arizona laughed flipping her hair behind her, "Well now I might as well catch up to them before they leave me behind." She gives me a wink and a wave before disappearing into the crowd after the girls.

I heave a sigh before continuing on my mission. The sun is just beginning to set, when I make my way out of the last store, my arms filled with bags. "ALright that should be the last of them!" I sigh pulling out my list again to make sure. "Alright I got Burke and Mercy's gifts, Constance as well. Arizona sure, now Eugen is… damn it! I don't have hers! And now most the shops are closed! WHat the hell am I going to do!?"

I collapse on a bench in defeat. "Damn how is it I'm supposed to get a gift for her when all the stores are closing up for the evening?"

I place my head in my hands trying to rack my brain for ideas, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I stared again at Arizona with that ever to present mischief in her eyes. "Seems the throngs of people beat you to the punch on perfect gifts." She smiled flopping down on the bench. "Still couldn't find a gift for the little blonde could you? Maybe you could give her some of this lingerie I bought earlier…"

"No absolutely not!" I yell embarrassed earning a smile and a laugh from Arizona.

"Ah come on I know you've wanted to see her in nothing but her underwear. C'mon she'll look super sexy in this stuff I bought." She teased and purred as my face grew bright red.

"No no no, do not give her any of those!" I say, my face now completely flushed.

Arizona laughed, "Oh my god you are so adorable when you're embarrassed, but fine I won't give her any."

I looked down away from her eyes. She gave me a hearty pat on the back, "Though I must say that you are quite honorable for protecting her in that way, and I respect you for that. Most guys would've jumped at the thought of seeing a girl in nothing but her underwear, but you're different, and I find that rather honorable."

"But I still have no idea what to get her." I tell Arizona motioning at the bags I have in front of me.

"I have the perfect gift that you could give her and the other girls." Arizona's eyes gleam with mischief.

"What are you talking about?" I ask nervously.

"I suggest that you go out on a date with each of them." She proclaimed poking a finger into my chest.

"You mean to like hang out with them, then sure I can do that."

"God, when they said you were dense I didn't think you would be this dense!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she hit the top of my head with enough force to bring me to a knee.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" I yell at her in pain clutching my head.

"Wow, I have never met a more dense guy like you and I want to say it's a shame that when it comes to girls this is what I've become." She shakes her head. "You're coming with me."

Arizona grabs my wrist and hauls me down the streets. "Hey where are you taking me!? Why are you so annoyed right now!?" I demand at her as she drags me along.

We get a few odd stares by some girls that pass by. Arizona gives them a wave before pulling me into a department store. When were inside, she pushes me down into a chair and grabs a bag. "Now you wait here and do not move, I'll be back for you in a little bit. God I can't believe I have to go clothes shopping for a boy." She grumbles before heading into the racks and begins to look at clothes.

I sit there in silence as Arizona weaves in and out of racks pulling off different clothes, looking at them, and putting them in the basket. If she didn't like one, she put it back on the rack before moving to another one. After about an hour, I must have dozed off as I was being kicked awake by Arizona. "Alright sleepy now get up you need to now wrap all the gifts you got and here," She tosses me a bag with clothes, "Wear those for your dates and one other thing." She pulls out a piece of paper, "Read that when you aren't that dense with girls."

She storms past me, but before she reaches outside she turns around and throws a shoe at me. Holy shit does she have a strong arm as I went flying back like 10 feet into a wall. "And thats for being the dense idiot you are." She said brightly before walking out.

I slowly picked myself up as the store clerks came over to check and see if I was alright. I waved them off and made my way back to the District building. As I reached the District building, I could see christmas trees and lights being put up illuminating the place in a multitude of colors. I waved at the girls as I passed by reaching my room and closing the door. "Well time to get started on wrapping these gifts." I say putting the bags down and pulling out wrapping paper that I had bought. For most of the night I wrapped the presents and placed them under the tree that someone had set up in my room. Moving to the window, I pulled out the note Arizona had given me.

"You are to go on a date with the girls in our group, as they are very interested in you. And by interested i mean they like you! Hell Eugen was so flustered about you whenever your name was brought up! And I know Burke and Mercy like you a lot as well. SO don't be an Ass and ask them out!" I read.

I folded up the piece of paper and pulled out the clothes that Arizona had chosen. "Hmph I'm not a fashion critic but by the look of these, they actually appear to be well chosen." I note as I fold them up and place them in a drawer. "But it's gotten rather late, and I think I should get some sleep." I yawn and stretch climbing into bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out dreaming of candy and sweets. The next morning I was awoken in the most obnoxious way possible.

"Come on and wake up it's Christmas!" Iowa bellowed as she banged on my door, nearly taking it off of it's hinges.

"Jesus Iowa!" I yelled startled from the loud banging of the door.

"Come on and get up then! We're waiting for you in the dining hall. So hurry up!" Iowa bounds down the hall like a freight train.

Groaning, I slowly rise from my bed and move over to the bathroom for my daily morning routine. Finishing my shower, I grab a set of clothes that Arizona had picked out yesterday and try them on. "Nice blue shirt and shorts." I note looking myself over in the mirror.

Grabbing my sword, I tie it around my waist and open the door to Iowa again. "Jeez took you long enough! Now come on!" She grabs my arm and flies back down the hall pulling me in tow.

"Iowa we are going to fast!" I yell at her, but my voice was either lost or she ignored it as she kept speeding to the dining hall. "I think I'm gonna be sick" I grumbled to myself feeling my stomach begin to churn unpleasantly. But before I could relieve it We stopped in front of the dining hall, where Iowa put me down.

"Wait here." She instructed as she headed into the dining hall and closed the door.

I collapsed against a wall, and focused on not throwing up. A few minutes went by, and in that few minutes, I heard interesting noices coming from the other side of the door, it sounded like protesting and embarrassed voices.

"What the hell are they doing?" I thought to myself as I picked myself up.

At that moment, the door opened and Fubuki stepped out in… "And elf costume?" I ask surprised.

Fubuki shifted uncomfortably, her face flushed red. "This-this was Iowa's and NEw Mexico's ideas."

"What was?" I ask looking her up and down.

Fubuki was dressed in and green and red outfit with bells all over it. She wore a green cap with a bell at the tip. " Could you not stare." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry!" i say quickly looking away embarrassed.

"Come on you can come in now." She says quickly going back into the dining hall.

She closes the door and I wait a minute before following her in. As soon as I open the door, I am greeted with a wafting smell of so many different types of foods and colors of red, white, green, gold, and silver. The girls of the DIstrict are sitting at a long table all looking at me with expectancy. "Ummm what is this?" I ask looking at the table.

Iowa steps forward dressed in a short reindeer styled dress complete with antlers. "This is breakfast for you as it is CHristmas! Now come on we got a lot to do today so lets eat!"

"Yay!" The girls cry as i'm placed at the head of the table and begin to dig in.

As the girls dive into the food, I notice that Eugen and company are missing all except Iowa and Fubuki. I turn to Fubuki and whisper in her ear, "Where are the others?"

Her face goes bright red again as she begins shoveling food into her mouth. I looked at Iowa and she gave me a mischievous smile before turning back to her own plate. Breakfast after that went without any more interesting things. As the clock struck nine, the girls began to depart for whatever holiday festivities they had planned. I rose from the table and thanked them for the meal, before turning and heading out the door. "We'll meet you at your room in a few hours!" Iowa called as i walked out.

"Why my room?" I wondered as I made my way outside to the docks. "Merry Christmas." I told girls as they passed me.

The day seemed perfect as it usually was at Pearl. The sun was shining brightly, the gulls cawed and swooped into the water. It was as usual a tropical paradise. Closing my eyes, I held out my arms catching the seas wind and the smell of salt. I couldn't help but smile. It was rather peaceful.

"Nice view is it not?" A voice said behind me in a thick German accent.

"Yes it is now would you mind telling me what you are doing here…" I whirl around drawing the sword at my waist, "H44, or Klara."

Klara stood there smiling without a care in the world as I pointed my sword at her chest. "I've just come to wish you a happy holiday." She says placing a long box down on the ground. "Here's a gift for me unto you from I would say our father."

"What do you mean our father?" I demand still keeping the sword leveled at her.

"You'll meet him soon enough, but I do say that your friend Louise is quite the character isn't she?"

I tense up at her name. "What did you do?"

"Oh I didn't do anything she did." Klara points behind me.

I turn around to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. And standing behind it is another girl. She was dressed in a German officers grey and black uniform, with a black cap on and the Iron cross around her neck. Her blonde hair flowed down her shoulders and her red eyes were the color of blood.

"So you're the battleship Montana." The girl said putting the gun away and moving next to Klara.

"Who are you?" I growl.

"This is a useful sidekick that my Admiral has granted me. She's quite good at raiding and quite ruthless at it as well. And her armament is on par with a battleship as well, since she is a pocket one." Klara says in sweeping motions. "Montana please meet Spee. Though her full name is Admiral Graf Spee. But I've grown a little bored so see ya!" She gave me a wave, before disappearing into a car that I had not notice pull up.

I stood there alone with the package that Klara had left me. I picked it up and moved back towards my room closing the door behind me. "What the hell is this?" I wondered as I examined the box. "It's not a bomb, or anything like that, so what the hell is this?"

Before I could examine the box further, someone knocked at my door. "Hold on just a minute!" I called shoving the box under the bed.

The knocking grew more intense as I rushed over to the door. "I said I was coming! Jeez what is the big rush!?" I say opening the door to Iowa.

Iowa gave me a large smile and thumbs up as I gave her an annoyed look. "You are way to hyper today."

Iowa smiles and moves into my room followed by Fubuki, still dressed in their outfits, and behind them came the rest of the girls, and I could feel my nose begin to drip blood as the rest of the girls were dressed in christmas clothes, but their clothes included short skirts and low cut shirts. I quickly turned away covering my nose. "Here's part of your gift!" Iowa declared giving me a pat on the back.

Arizona snickered in the corner and I gave her a death glare. She laughed and left the room only to return a few moments later carrying a stick with a green plant hanging on the end. "What the hell is that?" i asked her, but she and Iowa gave me mischievous smiles.

"Montana sit here." Iowa instructed pushing me onto the bed.

"Umm what is it you're doing?" I ask her nervously.

"You'll see." She said with a devious glare, "Mexico come here."

Arizona slyly moved over to right next to her and held the branch up over my head. "What is that?" I asked again looking at the other girls who shifted uncomfortably, their faces bright red.

"Ummm…" Eugen said nervously poking her fingers together.

"Now Montana since you have a very dense head on you with girls, we thought that a good Christmas gift for you is this." Iowa says motioning at the other girls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask starting to get up, only to be pushed down again by Iowa.

"And so since you have a difficult time with that, we decided this was the best option." Iowa produced a blindfold and placed it over my eyes.

"Again what is the meaning of this!?" I yelled to no avail.

"Mexico stand right there and hold it out." Iowa commanded. "Now let's start this off, how about…. Eugen you first."

"Eh m-me?" Eugen stammered.

"Yes you now come here and sit there." Iowa said and from what I could tell she was guiding Eugen to sit down.

"Umm, what are you guys doing?" I ask looking towards the source of Iowa's voice.

"You'll see." Iowa purred. "Now Eugen whenever you're ready and you aren't getting out of this."

"O-ok" she stammered.

I sat there dumbfounded, blind as to what was going on. "Ok what is it you're going to make Eugen-mhpf!" I started to say only to be quickly silenced.

Eugens lips were pressed against mine in a kiss. My mind went blank, as Eugen pressed her lips harder. "She's… kissing me." my mind mumbled to itself. She tasted relatively sweet and she smelled like autumn.

"Oohh isn't this a bit scandalous." Iowa teased as Eugen pulled back, taking off the blindfold.

Her face was beet red. "Merry Christmas." She said quietly.

I looked over at Arizona and looked at what she was holding, only to have my eyes widen in surprise. "Thats-thats…" I stammered pointing at the plant she was holding.

"It's mistletoe!" Iowa says happily, clapping her hands. "Now Yamato you're next!"

"Wait Iowa!" I protest but before I could Yamato's lips are pressed against mine.

Yamato smells like an oriental flower that can draw in anyone with its scent. She pulls back and gives me a smile. "Thank you and Merry Christmas."

I sit there again stunned by what has happened, and before I could react Iowa's sitting across from me. "My turn!" She says before kissing me.

I was surprised that her kiss was rather soft and she smelled like vanilla. "Now I never knew you were such a good kisser." She said giving me a wink and another kiss on the cheek.

I started to say something, but before I could Burke was kissing me followed by Mercy. When they were done, I sat there shocked and dumbfounded with blood slowly dripping from my nose. "That was… relatively pleasant." I say in a daze, earning a giggle from Iowa.

"Hope you liked your gifts as those were our first kisses, and you took them." She gives me a pat on the back and a wink snapping me out of my daze.

Quickly wiping my nose I moved over to the tree. "I- I got you these gifts as well!" I say giving Yamato her gift first.

She opens it and her face brightens up as she pulls out a cherry blossom tree. The bottom vase was made as a likeness of the battleship Yamato. "It's beautiful. Thank you Montana." I nod and give her a hug.

"Next we have Fubuki." I give her her gift.

She opens it and pulls out a snow globe. "That there is the last one that was made of your ship class." I tell her as she examines it. Inside the sparkling snow of the globe is a miniature Fubuki class destroyer sailing on eternal waves.

"It's perfect!" She says giving me a hug.

I smile and turn back to the tree giving Iowa her gift. "This I saw and hope that you like."

She smiles and tears open the gift pulling out glittering piece of equipment. "Ok what is this?" She asks confused.

"Since you like to show your firepower off, that is a heavily upgraded and modified harpoon missile system. Quite destructive." I tell her, earning a massive hug from her.

"Thank you! I love it!." She exclaims crushing me between her breasts and arms.

"I can tell." I cough out as I wiggle my way out of her grasp. "Alright next we have Burke and Mercy." I pull their gifts from under the tree. "Mercy how about you open yours first."

Mercy carefully pulls open hers and pulls out a syringe. "What are these?" She asks looking at the syringe and vials that are in there.

"I hope you use those wisely as those are five shots of instant repair buckets, extremely rare, and since you are a doctor and hospital, if you were on the front line you can use those and save the life of one of your comrades." I say giving her a rub on the head.

"Thank you."

I smile and turn to Burke, "Now Burke it's your turn."

She opens her gift and stares at it in confusion before pulling it out. "What is this?" She holds up a blue black and gold amulet.

"You know how the aircraft carriers have arrows and such that can launch planes?"

She nods.

"That has a similar concept, but instead of a plane that is one of the most advanced attack helicopters. That amulet lets loose an Apache Guardian attack helicopter in case that you find yourself in trouble with aircraft forces."

She smiles and gives me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She says putting it around her neck.

"Now Ari-Mexico come here its your gift now." I tell her.

Arizona slowly comes over suspicious as to what I might do. "And what's this gift that you got me?"

I give her a smile and pull out a long box. She opens it and pulls out a glittering cavalry sword. "Since we are the same person so to say, I thought it best that you have a better weapon than the one you have." I whisper in her ear, before turning to Eugen.

"Now Eugen it's your turn." I take a small box out of my pocket and give it to her.

She opens it and pulls out a glittering necklace of an eagle. "Its beautiful." She whispers admiring the necklace.

"That is made out of peridot the stone from your birth month as you were launched in August." I say putting the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you Montana." She says her face turning bright red again.

"And also there is one other thing that I want to say as there's another part to my gifts." I sigh face growing red as I look at Arizona, her face in a smile. "I'll… go on a date sometime with each of you."

"WHAT!?" All the girls said at once.

"That includes you Mexico." I point at her and her smile quickly disappears.

Before Arizona could protest Constance walked in, and all of us quickly quieted down. "Seems I'm interrupting something." She says with a smile before moving over to me and giving me an envelope.

"This is my gift to you" She says as I open it.

I pull out a letter and begin to read, my hands begin to shake with emotion as I read on. "Whats wrong Montana?" Eugen and Burke asked.

I shook my head and smiled. All of them looked at Constance and she smiled. "I just gave him a letter informing him that when he and the four girls from his district leave, he can bring you two as well, as I've officially signed you over to his district." Constance says pointing at Burke and Mercy.

They look at each other in shock as I hug her. "Thank you!" I say pulling away and grabbing her gift from under the tree. "Here I saw this and when I asked about it they said it was the genuine thing."  
"What did you get her?" Burke asked moving closer to Constance as the other girls gathered around to look.

Constance opened the present and burst out in a throaty laugh. "That has got to be one of the funniest things that I have received in all of my years here!"

"What is it Constance?" Mercy asks as Constance pulls out a massive brass cannonball.

"A cannonball?" Eugen asks confused.

"This isn't just any old cannonball as this was the one that I gave to my captain saying that this cannonball has more balls than he would ever have!" She laughs giving me a smile of appreciation. 'Now come on we have more festivities that must be attended to come along children."

We all follow her out of the room down to the dining hall where a massive feast is laid out. We all stare at it in amazement as Constance tells us to eat to our heart's content, which we do and as the sun begins to set, we are at our max's when we part ways for the night, as we were to be heading home in the morning. I bid the others goodnight and Merry Christmas as I made my way out into the hallway, where I was stopped by Eugen.

"What is it?" I ask her.

She blushes furiously as she pulls out a small present and gives it to me. "Ever since you disappeared I've held onto this with hope that you would come back and now that you're back I think that this is the perfect time to give it to you."

I look at the little box curiously and open it. Inside is a necklace made of gold and on the end of it was a locket. Opening the locket, I gasped in surprise as inside it was a photo of all the girls from the Kriegsmarine, and engraved on the other side was an inscription. "So you'll never forget us." I read. "Thank you Eugen." I say pulling her into a hug.

I looked up and noticed a familiar plant was hanging above me. I pulled her out and placed a hand on her cheek. "Hey Eugen after what happened earlier, I just want to say something."

"W-what?" She asked blushing furiously

I leaned in closer till my face was only inches from hers. "Merry Christmas." I whisper as I kiss her with a longing passion that I have realized I haven't felt in so long.

We embrace each other for what seems like an eternity with only the light sounds of the bells ringing a sweet melody into the night.

* * *

 **Well thats a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed and I hope that you'll stick with this in the upcoming year so thanks again for the support!**

 **Also I find listening to certain types of music during certain scenes seems to make the mood a lot more in depth so I think in later chapters I'll put links to youtube or someplace to listen to music that seems fitting to the scene that is happening.**

 **DOn't forget to comment and favorite it!**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	24. Homeward bound

**Alright heres the next chapter after my holiday one so it may be a little choppy as im getting the rust off a bit so please don't mind**

 **Anyways thank you guys for the support you have given to the story and it has me thinking that when this story is done i may make a sequal one to it what do you guys think? please let me know cause give me ideas of what you guys would want to have in it.**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring at the crack of dawn. Groggily opening my eyes I reached around for the annoying bastard, and when I found it I slammed my fist on it to shut it off. "God… is it that time already?" I grumbled as I rolled out of the bed, and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"OW!" I yelped now fully awake, and sitting upright next to my bed on the floor. Rubbing my head and butt I rose up and made my way to the bathroom to take care of my usual morning business and to shower.

Undressing, I step into the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water wash over my body and clear away my weariness and soreness. "Today's the day I can finally go home." I sigh as I stood there letting the warmth seep into my being and bones. "Nearly a year's passed since I've last saw them. I wonder how things have changed in my absence?" I wondered as I brushed a hand against the scars that covered my body.

"Such adorableness looking at you worrying about the petty things of your Naval district." a german voice purred in my ear, "You don't really belong there, you belong here with me brother…" Klaras voice purred into my ear.

I whipped around in the shower, but I was alone. The hot water lost its warmth and every drop against my skin felt like ice. "I'll be seeing you soon and do open your present please." Klaras voiced purred again as I stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

"When I find you and Spee I will kill you like the Krauts you are." I say with steel in my voice.

"We'll see Großer Bruder." Klaras voice laughed before fading.

I shook my head in frustration, before reaching under the bed and pulling out the long box. "What did that bitch get me?" I fume as I take off the wrapping paper.

The box is an ordinary cardboard box but on top of it was a note. Taking it off I open it and read "Hope this gift shows how much I care for you. I met your friend Louise and I want to say such a lovely girl that I immediately thought of you when I saw her." I read opening the box while still looking at the letter. "So I thought why not send a part of her for you to keep forever? Also don't mind the little blood that's in there."

I turn my head in shock at those words and stare in horror at what the box contained. I had to hold back a strong urge to retch at the sight in the box, for inside was Louise's sword that she used when she combated me as a sunken ship. But attached to the handle of the sword was a hand that was attached to an arm that cut off at the elbow. I slammed the lid back down onto the box and ran into the bathroom opening the toilet and vomiting. "Holy shit," I gasped between heaves. "What the hell did she do to her?" I heaved again.

I sat in the bathroom for over ten minutes, when I heard a knock on my room's door. "Montana are you in there?" Eugens voice called from the other side.

"I'll be a minute!" I called resisting the urge to heave again.

"Well come on we're waiting for you!" She called before I heard her footsteps moving down the hall.

I slowly picked myself up and moved back over to the box and picked up the letter. "But don't worry that arm is replaceable, hell she started growing a new one as soon as I cut it off so she's fine for now. Love your sister Klara."

I crumpled the letter and then tore it to shreds. "I'll kill her even if it costs me my life." I growl as I gather my things into a pack. "You better watch your ass Klara cause I'm coming for you."

I fling the pack over my shoulder and open the door. The box with Louise's sword sits in the middle of the floor as I look back at it. "I can't just leave it for some other fleetgirl to discover." I sigh picking up the box and taking it with me.

When I find the nearest trash chute, I dump the box with its contents into it. I turn and make my way out to the docks where the other girls were already in the water with their packs on. "Took you long enough!" Arizona called teasingly from the water, but her expression changed to confusion as she saw the expression on my face.

"We'll talk later," I mouth to her as I walk into the warehouse.

"Oh, Montana you're finally leaving. I hope you have a safe trip home," The girl said as I stepped onto the launch platform.

"Take care of yourself," I smile at her as she sends me down the ramp.

Chains rise out of the water as my pack is installed onto my back, the 17 inch guns whirr and click to life as I fly out of the warehouse and over to the docks where Iowa and the others are waiting. "You ready to go home?" Iowa asks happily.

I nod, "Yeah I think it's time we get going."

"Well we can't just yet." Yamato says twirling her parasol around.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Constance told us to wait here." Burke said checking her pack and guns.

"I wonder what for?" I make my way over to Arizona.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" Arizona asks when I reach her.

"Later." I tell her, as she nods and moves over to Burke and Mercy.

"Ho, Montana." I hear a voice call from the docks.

Constance stands there with a group of thirteen girls dressed in their packs. I look at them in slight confusion as I count six girls with bows and arrows that I figure are the aircraft carriers. The girls all give me and the rest of us a smile as we gave waves and stares of confusion as they jumped into the water around us. A girl with two orange colored pigtails and a mischievous smile like Arizona came forward and stuck out her hand, "You must be Montana." She said as I grasp it and shake it. "You're better looking than I thought." She gives a wing to Eugen and Burke who make the motion of about to protest but couldn't as the girl had started talking again and turning a pair of green eyes back to me.

"The names Fanshaw Bay, but you can just call me Shaw." She says with a large smile. "And I'm the leader of this group of girls here."

I look to Constance for any answers she may provide.I noticed a humorous gleam in her eyes. "These girls here are going to be your escorts back to your naval district." She says making a motion towards the girls and Shaw who stood proudly in front of me puffing out her chest.

"But who are these girls and why did you choose them?" Fubuki asked looking confused.

"Why Yamato you should be able to recognize these girls as you were there with them off Samar. And Iowa and Burke I'm disappointed you should know them as well." Constance said putting her hand on her hip.

Iowa gave a nervous laugh and Burke looked away. Constance sighed before turning back towards me. "I chose these girls as they have a never give up attitude as they showed at Samar that even against far superior forces, they will fight to the bitter end. Right here are the girls of Task Unit 77.4.3"

Realization dawned on Yamato's face as she put a hand over her mouth. "You girls are Taffy 3."

As she said that Burke and Iowa realized as well and hastily apologized to Constance. "Now that we have the confusion out of the way," Shaw said moving towards her group, "introductions, we have me and five other escort carriers USS Saint Lo, White Plains, Kalinin Bay, Kitkun Bay and Gambier Bay." She said pointing to each of them then moving to three girls that looked like the four Akatsuki class girls back at the district. "And here are my destroyers USS Heermann, Hoel and Johnston." The three destroyers smiled and bowed to us.

I looked at the group of girls in front of us, and I couldn't help but smile at them as Shaw moved to the last group of girls. "And here are the final piece of our task force are the destroyer escorts USS Butler, Dennis, Raymond and Roberts. And with that we should now be set to go." Shaw looked up to Constance who nodded.

"Have a safe journey back and Montana," She looked at me and took my hand, "If you ever need the help of Pearl just send us a call and we'll be there to the end.

"Thank you Constance for everything you have done." I smile and give her a hug, before turning around and watching as the girls got into formation. "ANy idea what we should call our little group?" I call to them.

"How bout Tokyo express?" Fubuki says.

"No that ended in disaster! How bout the Siegfried force?" Eugen offered.

"I like the Homeward front." Mercy called from the back.

"Alright then how bout Homeward express force 3?" I say offering a compromise.

They all seem to agree as I turn to face the open sea, but before I move I catch movement out of the corner of my eye. Looking to my right I see Oklahoma, and Nevada sitting at the end of a dock and waving. West Virginia and California stood behind them waving as well. I saw Arizona was looking at them as well. Only me and her were able to see them, and I felt a twang of sadness that must've been felt between me and Arizona, as she turned towards me with tears in her eyes and nodded. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You may be an ass but I think you'll in the long run prove to be a fascinating person to be." She said and for a moment she revealed a more kinder and softer side of her.

"Wow sentimental words coming from you." I say giving her a smile.

"Ass." She heads towards the back of the group as I move to the front. I give one last look at the four girls sitting on the dock and one more at Constance before turning and facing the sea.

"Alright girls let's get heading home, HEF 3 move out!" I yelled as we surged forward out onto the open sea, with the sun rising in front of us, it painted the sea in a orange red glow.

"Let's hope that Klara or Spee or whatever other allies they might have don't come for us." I think as I look behind me as the escort carrier girls launch fighter planes to give us a screen.

The docks grow smaller and smaller the farther we move away until they completely disappear on the horizon. The open sea greets us with the warm and salty taste of the air and the lapping of the waves. "Which way is it to the District?" I call back to Eugen.

"It's this way." She says pointing to the West.

I nod and turn as towards the west. We travel in silence for around a half hour when Shaw pulls up next to me. "What is it Shaw?" I ask her.

"It may be nothing, but I have the feeling we are being tailed." She said looking over her shoulder.

"Where do you feel this is coming from?" I ask her looking around the area.

"I think it's coming from that way." Shaw pointed to the west.

I closed my eyes and focused to the west. I breathed slowly focusing trying to find any sign of disturbance coming from there. I felt myself come to a stop as I focused there. Suddenly I felt a ping in my gut and heard the sound of a cannon. My eyes flew open as I looked at the group of girls who stared at me confused. That's when i saw six shells flying in from the West. "Shaw move!" I yelled shoving her in the nick of time as the six shells splashed into the water with tremendous force.

"The hell!?" Shaw said in surprise turning towards the direction of the shells.

"It's a raid!" I yelled as more shells splashed into the water.

"From who!?" Fubuki yelled back.

That's when I noticed forms shimmering on the horizon. I drew my sword and gritted my teeth as I looked and saw the flag of the ship leading the raid. "Spee." I growled lowering my turrets at the raiding group. "Girls form up on me!" I barked at them letting a volley of shells loose from my cannons with a roar.

Instantly all the girls in the group had formed a tight triangle formation with Mercy and the carrier girls placed in the center and the heavier ships placed on the outside. "Alright girls listen up! You are to follow me alright, protect the carriers and Mercy by my estimate the enemy force is totaled at about 20 enemy ships lead by one fleetgirl" i order them as we move to the right dodging another barrage.

"A fleetgirl!? Who?" Eugen said with worry.

"It doesn't matter at the moment the thing that does is taking out this fleet leave the fleetgirl to me. Mexico you're with me." I tell Arizona with hard steel eyes.

"Alright, might as well get some action then." she sighed and stretched before giving me her mischievous smile.

"Then lets get to work."

* * *

 **Well thats a wrap on that chapter so we'll move on with the next soon enough also i find it kind of funny that you guys really like this story and everything when in reality I have never even played the game I have gotten a lot of my info from the anime and the Wiki but nonetheless I appreciate your guys's approval and liking the story it means so much to me**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter be sure to fave and comment on it I am nearing almost 100 followers!**


	25. Raid!

**Well guys here's the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry it took so long, I had to study for a bunch of tests I had to do but I have the nect chapter out so here it is. So enjoy!**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

Plumes of water continued to sprout around us, soaking us to the bone. Me and Arizona broke off to the left to try and flank the group but was forced back by another barrage of shells. "Alright if strategic maneuvers won't work, then I guess brute force will!" I yelled leveling my guns at an Abyssal cruiser and letting them loose with a deafening boom.

The Abyssal exploded and vanished from the surface. "Nice one!" Arizona called letting loose a volley of her guns.

I took a glance over at the rest of the girls being led by Yamato and Shaw, and give a smile of appreciation,as Shaw and Yamato are leading them with high efficiency. The two of them had broken them up into a two lined formation and had split the Abyssal force in two. Shaw was leading the carrier force with their relentless bombings of the Abyssals that one by one they sank into the water. "Hey dream boy come back to reality here!" Arizona yelled snapping my attention back to what we were doing and just in time as well. Another salvo was aimed and coming directly at us.

I weaved to the right as the salvo came splashing down before turning and letting the 17 inch guns roar, blasting the Abyssal to bits. "You need to be paying more attention to the battle ahead of you!" Arizona laughed before breaking off towards one of their battleships.

I gave her a cockeyed smile and turned back to face Spee, now standing alone as every other Abyssal was engaged with the girls. "End of the line Spee." I growl at her, drawing my sword and leveling my guns at her.

Spee placed a hand on her hip and laughed a cocky laugh. "Klara did say that you were quite hot blooded, so I think I may have some fun, but there is one that I am a tad disappointed in you about."

"And what's that?" I demanded, not turning my gaze from her.

"You really should learn to look up your opponents armaments." She smiled and with blazing speed, she had closed in on me and that's when I noticed two three barreled torpedo tubes in between her guns.

"Oh shit!" I yelled just as Spee released her torpedo barrage and opened fire.

By some sheer amount of luck, I dodged the first barrage of torpedoes but the armor on my side took the hit of the shells knocking me off balance. "Come on is that really all it took to knock down the mighty Montana!?" Spee laughed aiming her guns again.

"Guess again bitch." I cooed at her turning one of my turrets and firing three HE rounds at point blank range.

They exploded as I slowly got up and looked at how the battle was going around me, but my immediate area began to fill with smoke reducing my visibility to only a few feet in front of me "Did you really think those shells were enough to actually slow me down?" Spee's voice resonated from everywhere at once. "Please you should know better than to pick a fight with one of the best raiders around." I felt something sharp slice past my thigh.

"I've had years of experience in stealth and sneaking up on a merchant ship, and you're no different than those captains." Another sharp pain in my other side.

"Quit being a coward and fight me!" I yelled into the smoke.

"Really you call this cowardly? You call me a coward for actually outsmarting you? Please you're pathetic!" She laughed as I felt another slice but this time across my chest.

"Damn it! Where the hell is she!?" I thought angrily and desperately as I looked around the smoke.

"Klara said that this would be a challenge, but you aren't even putting up a fight!" She exclaimed.

I caught a flash of steel out of the corner of my eye coming at me at a speed that I thought impossible. My reaction time was slow compared to the speed that Spee was coming at me. I was barely able to dodge the first strike when she swung the sword again catching my arm. She spun around going for a strike to my head, but I brought up my sword and deflected it. She moved a few feet away and swung the sword flicking off blood. "Hm, you surprise me with how durable you are." She said flicking the blood off the sword again.

Breathing heavily, I brought the sword up into a guard stance. "You have got to be fucking kidding me with this speed." I mumbled as I readied myself for another one of her attacks.

"You know I've grown a bit tired of playing with you so I'm going to end this now." In a flash she was gone and reappeared in front of me with her sword moving towards my heart.

TIme seemed to slow. I looked at Spee's sword as it moved towards me in slow motion. Suddenly, I had the same feeling I felt in the cave when I fought Klara of being separated from my body. But instead of blacking out, I found myself watching from above in the third person. I watched in shock and fascination as in lightning fast speed three times the rate I was moving, brought up my sword and deflected the blow startling Spee. Shock and surprise spread across her face as I watched my body kick her square in the stomach sending her flying. Spee landed with a splash and began coughing as the wind had been knocked out of her. She looked up at my face in confusion, then to hatred.

"What the hell was that!? Where the hell did you finally get that much strength?" She stood up and looked at my body hard.

I looked at the expression on my face, and was only met with a blank stare showing no emotion at all. "What the hell are you!?" Spee spat at me, but my expression never shifted or changed. "Hmph, this changes nothing _der Penner."_ she growled bringing up her sword and charging in. With now almost unnatural ease, I watched as my body brought up the sword and matched Spees sword strike.

Steel rang as Spee continued to attack, but my body blocked every shot with the sharp sound of steel ringing. "How is it you're now able to keep up with me huh?" She demanded, but my body said nothing and revealed nothing.

In the sudden pause of her attack, my body reacted and went on the attack releasing brutal blows, that shocked Spee. The attacks were ruthless, as they struck her sword with crushing accuracy. Spee threw a kick that my body ducked under and threw a kick at her while she was off balance by the force of her own kick. The kick connected to her jaw, and I believe it broke as I heard a sickening crack. She screamed in pain as she backed away one hand on her jaw and the other on her sword. My body wasted no time in the opening of her pain, and with three quick consecutive slashes across her chest, arms and legs, before throwing a punch at her face and connecting to her broken jaw spewing blood. Another powerful kick to her stomach brought her to her knees, sending her sword splashing away into the water.

"Hat re u!?" Spee demanded with her hand on her jaw, and the other clutching her stomach.

As soon as she asked the question, my body grabbed one of her arms and in one fluid quick motion, I heard the bone snap causing her to again scream out in pain. Spee looked at her snapped arm in horror before looking back up at my body. And just as she looked back my hands pulled out of my side pocket the peacemaker gun that Oklahoma had given me, and twirled it, before cocking it back and leveling it straight at Spee's face right between her eyes.

"Your retribution." My body said in a voice that sounded nothing like my own. The voice sounded like I was in a trance as a monotone, showing no emotion at all.

Suddenly my perspective of the battle changed to back where I was in my own body holding the gun. I looked down at the gun and at Spee, my finger resting on the trigger of it. "Finish the job." A voice said in my head in a soothing tone. "She's just like those Abyssals you killed, it should be easy, so kill her." I feel as the voice sounds familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it.

I shook my head, and in my moment of hesitation, Spee reacted and deployed a smoke screen. "U,won his battle but, it e our last." She said, as I brought up my hand being temporarily blinded by the smoke. As the smoke cleared, Spee had vanished with it.  
Gingerly, I placed the pistol back into my pocket and slowly sheathed my sword, before collapsing to my knees and vomiting into the ocean. "Montana are you alright!?" I heard Burke call, as she came sailing over at flank speed. She knelt next to me and placed a hand on my back. "Are you injured?"

I shook my head, and looked away as I vomited again. "I'm- I'm fine." I say rising to my feet. Burke places one of my arms around her and guides me over to where the rest of the girls were waiting for me.

'Are you alright?" Eugen asked worriedly, as I came up to them.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I say shrugging off of Burke and standing up. "What are our casualties?" I ask looking at Shaw.

"We have no girls lost luckily thanks to these girls here, but we do have a few injured though Mercy took care of them" She motioned at Iowa, Yamato, and Arizona. Iowa gave a victory sign, while Yamato smiled. Arizona nodded and looked at me with a questioning look in her eye.

"What happened to the fleetgirl that was leading this raid?" Shaw asked.

"She got away." I said simply before turning to Arizona. "We'll talk later." I mouth to her.

Mercy came up and looked me over. "Besides from a few scratches, you appear to be fine." She said after looking me over.

"Alright then we better get going then and continue our journey with as few more interruptions as possible." The girls nodded and got back into formation.

After scanning the area again and assuring we were safe, before heading off again at full power. "What a disappointment." the soothing voice said with a twang of smugness.

"Get the fuck out of my head." I thought angrily, only to have it laugh.

"Oh, so naive, but i'm tired so I'll leave you alone for now but you will be hearing me again, I guarantee it. Cause sadly you're stuck with me"

I shake my head, earning a confused look from Iowa. I give her a smile and thumbs up, before turning my attention to the sea and the direction we were going. The sun reached a high point at around noon, before I called us to a stop. "Let's rest here for a few minutes before continuing on. Eugen how long and far are we from the District?"

Eugen looked around and thought about it for a few minutes, "Judging by our position and how long it took us last time, I would say possibly another hour and a half to two hours."

"Hmmm alright, I say we can spare a half hour break. So you girls relax for a bit Mexico come with me for a moment, I would like to talk to you...privately." I motioned for Arizona to follow, she nodded and followed me until I figured we were out of earshot.

"What is it?" She asked crossing her arms under her chest.

"A lot of shit has happened since we left and since you're the only one who could understand it the most, you need to know." I say heaving a sigh and begin to tell her everything that had happened since meeting Klara and Spee on Christmas to receiving Louise's severed arm as a present to hearing Klara's voice in my head. I left out the bit about the other voice that I've been hearing.

Arizona was quiet for a long time. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I just needed to tell someone." I started to say, but she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, you need to remember, that it's not just me that is a part of this, all the other girls really do care for you. I've seen how they look at you and everything. Now the looks they give you, I have only ever seen given by sailors who are willing to follow their captain or commander to the ends of the Earth. And I bet back at the District a lot of other people probably give you the same amount of respect." She said, her hard eyes softening slightly.

"Hmph seems she's your type of girl. Because damn look at her chest and everything! Those other girls seem to be competition in your harem. Hahaha!" The voice laughed in my head.

"Whoever you are in my head shut the hell up!" I thought angrily.

"Oh, so scary! You really need to work on that factor of you if you really want to be intimidating." It said before falling silent again.

"Ummm, thanks." I tell Arizona, she gives me a pat on the shoulder before returning to the group of girls as they began to reassemble themselves preparing to move out again. "Well let's finally reach home." I say to no one in particular.

"And let the fun begin." The voice laughs.

* * *

 **Who is this voice that now seems to be with Montana now? And why does it sound familiar? Find out in the coming chapters!**

 **Now I just want to warn you guys that in the future, I probably will put in for battle scenes and some of the darker parts a little bit more in depth of like breaking of bones and stuff along that manner but I'll let you guys know when I will so don't worry!**

 **Also I have started playing the game and I must say its a lot of fun to actually do. Make sure you comment and fav this story! As nThe following for this story is almost at 100 people and that means a lot to me So thx and I will see you all in the coming chapters.**


	26. Welcome Home interrogation

**Hello again my fellow readers/Admirals (if you play the game) here is the next chapter for the story that you guys enjoy. We are very close to 100 follower s o this tory and im hoping that we can reach it!**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

After seeing ocean for the past few hours, seeing the sight of land gave me a nostalgic sort of feeling, as the land that I was now seeing rising from the ocean was my home. "At long last," I sighed as Eugen came up next to me and gave me a bright smile.

"Don't worry, we sent a message to them about an hour ago so we will be coming out from the warehouses," Iowa said clasping my shoulder. "And I think you should be the last one to come out to draw out dramatic appeal." She gave me a wink and squeezed my shoulder.

"Stop babying him." Burke complained, earning a giggle from Mercy.

I smiled and looked over at the rest of the girls, and smiled at how contempt they were. Arizona was looking out at the surrounding sea, while taking in everything the Naval District was beginning to show. Fubuki was talking to Yamato while Shaw and her girls were calling their planes back and massaging some sore muscles. As we neared closer and closer to the District, I could hear a steady growing clamor coming from behind the warehouses. "You wait here." Iowa said giving me a light push as we neared the warehouse. "Wait until the last of us go through and then you come up behind."

I nodded and slowed to a stop, as the rest of the girls went by me and into the building having their packs taken off. Arizona was the last to go in. She stopped as she neared me. "When this whole thing is done we need to see Louise." I nod and she enters the building.

I wait for five more minutes before I begin to make my way towards the warehouse. It's giant opening sits waiting patiently for me to come in and return to my home. "Oh will you quit with your stupid ass reveling in times past and get in there! You are driving me insane with your hesitation!" The voice complained.

"Will you just shut the hell up and leave me alone! Who the hell are you anyways!?" I said angrily.

"Oh talk out loud and complain, yea that will make you not look insane." The voice said in a sarcastic manner.

"Just shut up." I say moving into the warehouse, as the familiar sound of chains and whirring machinery hit my ears as my equipment is pulled off and stored as I rise up to the platform at the top of the launch ramp.

I pause as I reach the door, my hand only inches from the knob. "This is the first time they'll have seen me in the past couple of months. How will they react!? What if they don't recognize me!? Who are the new ships that will most likely have joined!?"

"Oh my fucking god will you just shut the hell up, and man up!" The voice yelled, and I felt my body move on its own and twist the doorknob and open it.

I stepped out of the warehouse and was immediately met with a large crowd of people all standing in a arc around the warehouse entrance. I noticed a banner put up among the girls in the crowd reading "Welcome Home!"

"Welcome home Montana!" They all said happily with a deafening roar. The Admiral stood at the front of the crowd with Eugen and the rest of the girls standing on either side.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other! Seems you kept good with the sword I gave you." The Admiral laughed, walking forward and clasping my hand, "Who would have thought that you would end up at Pearl!? When the girls came back after Iwo, I feared the worst, as I had seen the explosion and it was a deafening sight."

"Well I want to say that I'm a tough son of a bitch to kill." I laughed.

"Well now come we have a lot to catch up on but before that, Nagato! Mutsu!" The Admiral called into the crowd.

The crowd parted revealing Nagato and Mutsu standing as regal as I had last seen them come through. "Show Montana back to his old room." The Admiral said giving me a pat on the back.

"Of course," Nagato said giving me a smile before motioning for me to follow.

I gave waves and a few hugs as I made my way through the crowd following Nagato and Mutsu. We made our way to where my room was with the Kriegsmarine girls. "It's been a long time since we've last seen you hasn't it been Montana?" Nagato said with a smile.

"Yeah it has, but where is Bismarck and the other girls from my fleet?" I asked her and Mutsu.

"Currently Bismarck and the girls from the Kriegsmarine are on an expedition and will return in a few hours, as for the rest of your fleet, they all returned to their home districts." Mutsu said giving me a smile.

"So in my time away has anyone new joined?" I ask as Nagato opens the door to the dorms.

"Well the Admiral has gotten a few new members to join and in total of new members we have three carriers and one battleship." Nagato said after thinking for a moment.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"We have a newcomer from England, HMS Warspite." Mutsu said leading me to my old room. "Theres also USS Saratoga as our new American carrier, with Aquila from Italy. And also the Yamato sisters have another sibling."

"They do?" I ask in shock.

"Yep Shinano, though she is rather shy and she has a big fear of our submarines." Mutsu said continuing on.

We reach my old room, and Nagato opens the door. "We'll come back for you for dinner in a few hours, so relax and enjoy yourself at being back home." She gives me a hug, as Mutsu begins to walk down the hall.

"Thank you, and Nagato I have something I want to ask of you." I say as she turns to leave.

"What is it?"

"After Iwo, a girl was brought here from the battle, so I want to know where is she?" I ask my eyes becoming hard as I stare at her.

Nagato looked away as I stared at her. "She's in the detention area if you must know but I strongly forbid you from going to it." She says not meeting my eyes. "But stay here, and we'll be back for you in a little bit." She turns and leaves without another word.

"Well way to go dumbass." The voice cooed.

"Oh shut up." I grumble making my way back down the hall, checking to make sure that Nagato and Mutsu had left.

When I was certain the coast was clear, I left the dorms and began to make my way towards the main headquarters. Strangely, there were no girls around as I made my way to the main headquarters. "They're probably all doing something the Admiral had them do." I reassured myself as I reached the main building.

Taking one last look around to make sure that nobody had seen me, I slowly opened the door and slipped inside. "God why do I feel like a criminal?" I wondered aloud.

"Could it be because you're doing something that I believe Nagato told you not to do." Someone said from behind me.

I whipped around in surprise only to be greeted Arizona and her ever present mischievous smile. "When did you get here?" I demanded at her.

"A few minutes ago, I figured that you would eventually find your way here, so I waited for you." She said uncrossing her arms and moving over to a black heavyset door off to my right. "Now if you ask me, even though I haven't been here more than an hour, and compared to all the doors that I have seen, usually when there is a heavyass door, it means that they are trying to protect something inside." Arizona reached down and twisted the knob, opening the door with ease. "Hm, didn't think it would be this easy to actually enter."

She pulled the door open and held out her hand like a servant. "After you madame."

I rolled my eyes and pushed passed her smile walking into a dark room facing a two way piece of glass. On the other side of the glass was a table, with a lamp and chair. A bed was set up on the left side of the room with a bookshelf on the right. And sitting in the chair facing the window reading a book, sat Louise. She still looked the same from how I had last seen her at Iwo, the only thing that had changed was a new scar had formed across her face.

I felt rage begin to well up inside of me and I would've smashed through the window to reach her if it hadn't been for Arizona placing a hand on my shoulder to hold me back. "Cool it I know how you feel, but she could provide info that we need."

Very reluctantly, I calmed down and watched as Louise not paying any attention, flipped another page in her book. Suddenly she looked up and closed the book, leaning back in the chair exposing her stomach as her shirt rode up. "Damn it's about time that you came back, I was starting to get a little bored with this book, and I miss people to talk to." She said stretching. "So what's this round of questions going to be Nagato? Oh, let me guess the same damn one's you ask every single time! But I hope you dressed a little more appropriately than your usual outfit, cause damn it makes you look like a skank! Same goes with that Musashi with bandages over her breasts!"

She throws back her head and laughs. "I can now see as to one reason Nagato didn't want me to come down here." I thought miserably as I looked over at her right arm and noticed a white line right above the elbow.

"Also have your feisty German girl bring in some pain meds, cause my arm still hurts." She called leaning back in the chair again.

I looked over at Arizona as she stared at Louise in mute shock. "This is what Louise became after me?" She said quietly. "She used to be so kind hearted and courageous not anything like this."

"I don't know how, but she became an Abyssal sunken ship and she almost beat us at Iwo." I said watching in silence as Louise continued to rant on and on until suddenly she stopped.

Louise stood up from the chair and walked up to the window and tapped it. "Hello is anyone in there? Usually by now I would've had Nagato up in a rant and all that but it's really quiet over there."

"Hahaha! This is pathetic, is this really her other self! That is rather quite disappointing." The voice laughed.

"And what the hell would you know of this?" I demanded in my head.

"Actually quite a lot, but I'll talk to you another time about it." And the voice fell silent.

"What should we do with her?" I ask Arizona.

"Well we need the info on Klara and all that if she knows anything about them at all, because I mean to become an Abyssal or sunken ship doesn't occur naturally. But I think in the end I have to keep my promise to Louise and put her out of her suffering." She says facing me.

Louise taps the glass again, "Hello in there! Is there anyone home?"

"I think the best option is we need to go in there and talk to her." Arizona points to another door next to us.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

I nod and push a button next to the door. The door clicks unlocked and Arizona moves towards it. I place a hand on my sword and grip it, prepared to strike Louise if she as so much makes a move towards us. Arizona opens the door and I step in. Louise is sitting down on her bed when I walk in.

"My, my, my look what the dogs have dragged back from hell." She laughs bouncing up and down as she sat on her bed.

"And seems that blast didn't end you like it was supposed to." I said pointedly and sharply to her.

"Well it did fuck me up hard I can assure you. Blew nearly every ounce of flesh off my body, and holy shit did it burn like hell." She showed me her arm which was still steadily growing back the skin. "But I still lived. Now what is it that I owe you the pleasure of. Did you come to try and satisfy yourself with me perhaps?" She said in a rather seductive manner leaning forward so her shirt fell a little ways exposing the tops of her breasts.

"Tempting." the voice said in a mocking sort of tone.

I could slowly feel my face going bright red, but I had to quickly steel over my expression so she could not have any leverage over me. Louise leaned back with a smile still drawn over her face. "You probably have done it with a few of the other girls haven't you? Could it be that little feisty blonde cruiser? Oh how I would love to make her-" I flew at her and threw a hard punch at her jaw. Before pushing her head against the wall.

"Talk about her again and I swear I will beat you to a bloody fucking pulp." I growled at her.

I pushed her back and moved over to the door and shut it. "What are you doing?" Arizona asked me from behind the door.

I looked back at Louise as she spit some blood from her mouth and gave me a seductive and cocky smile. I looked at the window, and I could feel myself changing in personality and as I looked at my reflection in the window, I could see myself changing as well, as my eyes began to turn from their usual color to an icy blue and a flame effect seemed to be happening to my right eye.

"Enjoy my little snack brother." I heard Klaras voice again say with a sweet voice.

I looked at where I felt Arizona was standing and in my own voice but the voice sounded to be me but of a darker self, the one that I had been hearing in my head since fighting Spee took over. "Interrogating."

I felt myself laugh a dark laugh and turn to Louise. "And this is going to be fun."

* * *

 **Well thats it. What is now going to happen between Montana and Louise during this interrogation? Find out next time!**

 **Now im currently working on another story that is going to be put in the same world as this one with the same characters and everything, but two new main characterss will take the spotlight of that so be on the lookout for it!**

 **So be sure to like the story and follow it and comment it guys so I'll continue with this! Love you all tank you for the likes and reviews**


	27. Notice

**Hello People! Timelordsoul here! Now I just want to say that thank you all for staying with the Forgotten Battleship. Now I have just started a new story that is a parallel to the Forgotten Battleship. It takes place in the same world and with the same characters except we have two new comers join the force. Their adventures will also effect the story in Forgotten battleship and vice versa so be sure to check out the new story called...**

 **The Admiral tale**


	28. Interrogation

**Hello guys heres the next chapter to this story now I just want to warn you that this one is a little bit darker and everything so I just want to say you have been warned**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

I stood in front of Louise as she gave me a smile with a strange feeling of malice that I had never felt before. The feelings that I was beginning to feel right at that moment were not mine. I felt like a prisoner in my own body, as my actions were no longer being controlled as my own. Louise laughed as she rubbed her jaw.

"Ha, well that was an interesting way to greet each other is it not?" She said spitting out a little bit more blood.

"Yes, it was you wretched skank." I heard myself saying laughing. "Yes it was and there's more where that came from." I threw another punch at her face this time harder than the first.

More blood spewed from her mouth as she spit it out on the floor. "You know I would've prefered a date before we reached this point in our relationship." She smiled at me.

I smiled back but with fast reflexes, my hand grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed her face into the wall. "Yes, preferably that would've been the case, but we just don't have the time." I pulled her head back and again slammed it into the wall with enough force to hear the wall crack.

I let go of her and pulled up her chair flipping it around and sitting backwards. "Alright you little fuckface of a bitch, we'll begin the round of questions that I would like to ask, and if I don't like your answers you can guess what will happen."

Louise pulled her face out of the wall, her smile still present on her face, but with blood now seeping from a broken nose and cuts along her face. "And what would this round of questions be?" she asked in a of an arrogant manner.

"Well," I said at the same time landing a fist into her nose, "first I don't really like your attitude as much so if we want to get somewhere you better lose it as you may pull off that you aren't in pain, but your body language says otherwise." I crossed both my arms on the backside of the chair. "Now to begin our rounds of questions, lets see… Oh! How about we start with what you know of a man named Werner Fuchs."

"I don't know anyone by that name dear." A fist connected to her stomach. "I fucking don't know who that is!" SHe gasped as the air was knocked out of her.

"Liar," I said picking at some blood that had dried on my hand. "You obviously know who he is as your body right now was his work. This body of yours the, sunken Abyssal form was his work. And I should know." I leaned forward. "As you can see…"

Louise's face twisted into confusion. I leaned back and sighed, "here I thought you were smarter than you looked with that cocky attitude of yours."

I stood up and grabbed Louise by the throat pushing her down on the bed and slowly beginning to squeeze, my grip tightening like a vice. "Now if you would be so kind as to answer my questions you pathetic excuse of a whore of a ship, cause honestly I really don't want to see your head pop like a pimple." I let go of her throat and leave her gasping for air. "Now, back on the previous topic, your body is a weak and pathetic excuse for an Abyssal, you're just one of his failed experiments. When did he get you hm?"

"Screw you asshole." She said coughing slightly.

"When will you learn?" I sighed before throwing three punches into her face stomach and arm.

I sit back down in the chair and assume my previous position of having my arms crossed over the back of the chair. "Now I can see that your cocky demeanor is gone and being replaced with fear and pain, so now let's get back to this shall we."

Louise sits quiet for a moment before she looks at me. "Yes I know of Fuchs." She says staring straight at me. "But how is it you know him?"

I laugh, "Oh so the little thing thinks she's big enough to ask the questions now! But I'll indulge you this once. Fuchs is the one who gave me this personality."

Louise looked at me confused. "Let me say it real slow for that slow ass processing brain of yours. This… is… a… different… personality... The Montana you know isn't in real control here."

She still gave me a confused look and which in turn I punched her. "Listen I could do so much worse right now, but I'm really not in the mood at the moment to scrape you off the floor. So I will only say this once at this moment, the Montana you are talking to is an Abyssal thanks to your's truly Fuchs."

I looked at the window, and for some reason I could feel Arizona's fear and her helplessness. I turned back to Louise. "Fuchs, had a habit of combining Abyssals with his work and he managed to get his hands on you and me, infusing us with our Abyssal counterpart. Every fleetgirl has one, all it takes is just some searching. But I'm his pride and joy, the perfect embodiment of whatever it is he wanted. Making you a failed experiment. Now you will tell me everything you know about him and his H class whore."

Louise said nothing. I felt myself give her a sympathetic look before standing up and gripping the arm that had the white mark above the elbow. "Must've hurt when Spee cut off your arm, wonder how this would feel." And with one quick motion, I heard the crunch and snap of bone as I broke her arm and dislocated her shoulder.

Louise screamed in pain before having it fade to a whimper. I sat back down. "Listen we could do this the hard way or the easy way, you not speaking is taking it the hard way and you see the repercussions of it." I motioned to her arm, "next time it might be your leg, be glad that at least I broke your arm so it'll heal in a few days."

"Now this is the last time I'll ask tell me everything you know."

Louise gave me one last hard look before taking a deep and shaky breath. "All I know is that I was taken right after Pearl Harbor for "examination" and I was met by him, and over the course of his visits he made me into this. But he always kept talking about perfecting his method, and creating his own fleetgirl. And on our last meeting he mentioned a girl named Klara and that she was the epidemi of his work, but that she now had a rival that needed to be destroyed. And after that, that is all I know."

"See now that wasn't so hard now was it?

She sat with her eyes down away from mine. I leaned back in the chair, "There now hold still a second." I said standing up. Louise slinked back a little as I moved towards her fear growing in her eyes as I got closer. "Now I would suggest you grit your teeth or scream if it suits you." I said placing my hands on her arm and shoulder. With a sickening pop, I relocated her shoulder. "Take that as the only mercy you'll receive." I stood up and brushed myself off.

I walked to the door and grabbed a tissue sitting on the nightstand next to the door and began to wipe some of the blood off of my hand. "Now Louise, if I were you, I would suggest that you don't really mess with me again or see this," I motioned to the sword at my side. "This would've easily sliced off that whore of a head you have and I wouldn't have had a care in the world so lets learn from this shall we?" She nodded and I laughed. "Good, cause I can assure you that in the future me and you will have quite a few more talks and hopefully things will turn out different, now if you'll excuse me, I have some things that need attending to." I opened the door and walked out.

Arizona stood next to the door that led back into the headquarters with her arms crossed across her chest. As soon as I exited the room with Louise, I felt myself regain control of my body again with my own thoughts and actions. "That was fun let's do it again sometime." My Abyssal self laughed as I now crumpled to my knees in shock.

Gripping my stomach, I ran past Arizona, and out the door, till I reached the first trashcan outside. I began to heave violently as the shock of what I did came crashing down on me in one massive wave. I didn't hear Arizona come up behind me until I felt her hand on my back. "My god, what did they do to you?"

I shook my head and began to cry. "I-I don't know what they did. Is this really what I am a monster!?"

"You're far from that." Arizona tried to comfort me, but to no avail.

"You saw what I could do, what I could become, what if Eugen or the girls saw it!? How would they react!? How-" I felt Arizona's hand slap me across the face.

"You need to calm down. You are in shock and hyperventilating, none of which is good for you." She said in a soft but stern voice.

I calmed my breathing and taking a few more deep breaths I eventually managed to calm myself down. I slowly stood up on shaking feet and made my way over to a bench. "Now that was a pleasant experience now, wasn't it?" My Abyssal self mocked.

"When this is over you are explaining things." I thought furiously.

"Now, now lets not get our panties in a wad. I'm gonna sleep for a little so have fun." And with that the voice faded.

I leaned back on the bench taking in gulps of air, as Arizona sat down next to me. "Listen, what happened in there is to only be between me and you until we figure out everything that is needed to be able to beat it or whatever." Arizona said crossing her arms over her chest.

We sat in silence and didn't notice that someone had walked up on us. "Umm excuse me, do you know where the main dining hall is?" The girl asked.

Looking up I saw a girl in a blue skirt with brownish red hair standing in front of us. She had armor around the waist of her skirt, and her white folded shirt had bands of red on it. On top of her head were two antennas. "It's just down this path," I said as calmly as I could, as to not let this girl know that I was still shaking. "Just keep going until you run into a massive long building with a black roof."

"Thanks!" She said happily taking a few steps before suddenly stopping and wheeling around. She pointed at me with shock written on her face. "You're-you're a male! A-and you are a kanmusu!"

"Are you new?" Arizona asked next to me.

"Umm, yes I just got here today with my Admiral." She said a little sheepishly. "What's your name?" She asked me.

"Montana, only battleship of my class, and this is New Mexico." I pointed at Arizona.

The girls face grew excited, "Are you a dreadnaught!?" she asked Arizona excitedly.

"Umm no?" She said confused. The girls face saddened slightly, but brightened back up.

"Well my name is Mikasa, and just like you Montana, instead of the only ship of my kind, I am the last ship of my kind anywhere in the world." She said proudly striking a stoic pose. "I am the only pre-dreadnought class battleship left in existence."

I laughed slightly, which got Mikasa to flash a smile. "Oh shit! I forgot I gotta get going! I'll see you around Montana!" And with that she tore off down the path to the dining area.

Arizona gave me a sideways glance, "That girl was slightly weird, and I'm wondering as to why this places Admiral would bring in another Admiral from somewhere."

I shrugged my shoulders, now fully calmed down. "I don't know but we better get going, I'll meet you later for whatever festivities that the Admiral has planned."

Arizona nodded, and we parted ways. I hurriedly made my way back to my room with the Kriegsmarine and quickly hopped in the shower to wash off the dried blood that was still caked into my fingernails and to wash off all the stress that had been building in me.

"Seems you enjoyed my present brother." Klaras voice punctured into my thoughts.

"Shut up," I mumbled washing my hair furiously.

"That's no way to talk to family, I mean our father created us." Her voice had a soothing manner that felt like it was holding a trance over me.

I felt as though her presence was in the shower with me with her arms wrapped around me from behind. "Why do we have to fight? We are siblings after all, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to my poor little brother. So join me, please?" I felt a whisper in my ear, "I can give you anything you want, and any desire you want you can have."

My mind flashed to Burke and Eugen and all the girls I had met, and images of them in compromising positions flashed through my head as well. Klaras voice chuckled seductively. "That's it, anything you want is yours you can have those girls however you want them and they can be your playthings-"

"Bitch, shut the fuck up!" My Abyssal voice cut through her trance like a knife, "Shut up before I come out there, find you, and rip your fucking vocal cords from your throat and shove them up your ass."

Klaras voice laughed but faded away, as did my Abyssal voice, leaving me shaking on the shower floor cowering like a child, crying. "Why, why is this happening!"

I sat there for possibly a half hour before slowly climbing out of the shower and getting dressed, before hearing a frantic knock on my door. I opened it to EUgen looking like she had run a marathon.

"What is it?"

"It's Bismarck!" She panted in short breaths.

"What happened to her?" I asked quickly wiping tears from my eyes and placing my hands on her shoulders. Eugen looks on the verge of tears.

"Maass, Shultz, Graf and U-511, just came back from a sortie with Graf critically injured." She said fighting back tears. "I asked where Bismarck was, and they answered they had run into a fleetgirl with massive guns and a large Abyssal force. Bismarck had stayed behind to give them a chance to get out but she was captured."

"What was this fleetgirl like?" I demanded.

"They said she seemed German."

"Klara." I growled, my fear now being replaced with burning anger and hatred.

Klaras voice laughed, "Come and claim your eagle brother, I'll be waiting."

* * *

 **Well thats a wrap with that,we now know what that other voice he had been hearing now is and, What is Montana going to do now? find out in the next one! Be sure to comment and fav and follow the story! Also check out my new story called The Admirals tale which is a parallel story to this one so check it out and comment and fav it**


	29. Argumental Rogue

**well heres the next chapter of the story and I'm really liking how this story is doing with almost 30,000 views as well as over 100 followers! Thank you guys for the support, and I'll be sure to continue with the story.**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

BIsmarck has been captured. Those words hung in the air like a cloud. I stood there in shock with Eugen on the verge of tears. "Where is Graf?" I asked her.

"She's in the bath getting repaired." Eugen said sniffling, "What are we going to do? I can't lose her again!"

I gripped her shoulder, "I promise you she's going to come back if it's the last thing I do." I stormed past her making my way at a fast pace to the baths. "Pardon the intrusion," I said quickly when I reached the baths before opening the door and walking in.

All the girls from the Kriegsmarine were all in the bath in various states of repairs. Graf Zeppelin sat in the bath with injuries all over her body. Maass and Shultz were the first to notice my intrusion. Instinctively, they covered themselves up and let out a slight squeal of embarrassment. Graf slowly opened her eyes and her face began to brighten to red. She hunched down into the water and covered her breasts. Her face was a mix of confusion, shock, embarrassment, and a multitude of other emotions. "M-Mon-Montana!? W-What are you doing here!?" She stammered as she hunched over. In the bath.

For a moment, I forgot as to the reason that I had barged into the bath, as I was filled with emotion of seeing the girls again, that I knelt down and threw my arms around Graf in the bath and gave her a hug. "I finally get to see you guys again." I said as I squeezed her, and I could feel her body growing hotter as she was being hugged in the bath by a guy while completely naked.

"Y-yeah," She said slowly placing her arms around me. "What are you doing in the baths?"

I came back to reality and let go of Graf sitting a little ways away so that I could see the other girls. U-511 sat in the bigger pool with only the top of her head above the water. I sat cross legged on the floor, "What happened?" I asked them.

They all looked at each other and my guess mentally argued over who was it that needed to answer. Graf lost so she heaved a sigh and looked at me trying her best not to tear up as she recounted what had happened.

"The Admiral had ordered us to go on an expedition that could only be done by girls of the Kriegsmarine, it was to be a simple pick up mission of resources, and the mission went on really well until…" She paused wiping a tear from her eye. "We were on our way back with the resources when we were ambushed at night."

"How were you ambushed, when you can use planes at night Graf?" I asked.

"We came across a girl who looked heavily damaged and we slowed to a stop. Bismarck quickly steamed over to the girl and tried to figure out what happened, but suddenly the area lit up like it was daytime, blinding us. And in the time we were blinded, a massive Abyssal force had appeared behind the girl, but the girl now looked perfectly fine and she had her guns aimed at us. Bismarck was barely able to dodge getting hit point blank with those guns. But I took a massive hit in damage to the point where I could not launch any planes for defense." She stopped and couldn't continue. Maass picked up where she left off.

"Bismarck told us to get out of there, as we threw up a smoke screen. She told us that she'll cover us as we were to take Graf and get out of there. And that she would meet us back at the base, but before we got far she was overrun and captured. And she looked heavily damaged as well."

"Do you know where they were taking her?" I pressed them for answers, but they shook their heads.

"No we don't know where they took her as we were already heading away from there as quickly as possible." Shultz said timidly.

"Damn it!" I yelled slamming my fist into the ground cracking it slightly and causing the girls in the bath to jump. "I'm sorry." I sighed in defeat as I slumped down.

"They went to Midway." A quiet voice said.

The four of us quickly looked around to find the source of the voice, as none of us had said anything. Thats when we noticed U-511 poking her full head out of the water.

"What?" I asked her.

"They went to Midway." She repeated again.

"How do you know?" Graf said in amazement.

"I overheard their submarine chatter talking about Midway." She said before slipping her head back under the water.

We sat there in silence as we processed the information we had just heard. "Alright then we are going to go to Midway and rescue her." I said standing up, now bursting with confidence and drive.

"Are you stupid?" Graf said in a shocked tone.

"Why do you say that. It should be easy to get Bismarck back." I said confused.

"It must be really hard to be that fucking stupid." The Abyssal me said.

"You stay out of this." I thought angrily.

"What's wrong with Midway? It can't be as bad as Iwo."

"Midway is a thousand times worse than Iwo as that's actually the main Abyssal base! It is one of the most heavily defended areas in this entire ocean! And not to mention, it's guarded by the Midway Princess, Battleship Princess and not to mention half a dozen other Demons and Princesses. Going there is suicide!" Graf said in desperation.

"Well don't you want to get Bismarck back!?" I said feeling my voice go higher and louder. As I could feel my anger begin to build.

Graf backed off in fear and cowered down as my voice rose. "Yes, its just...it's just that we want to get her back yes, but in order to do so will be literal suicide. No one has ever made a successful attempt on Midway before. I've seen fleets of over 20 of the best girls, be taken down like they were nothing."

She looked back at me and I could see sorrow mixed in with fear spread across her face. "Montana, whats wrong with your eye?"

"What do you mean?" I asked now confused.

"Your eye it seems to be on fire." She said fearfully.

I looked down in the water, and indeed Graf was right. My eye had a blue flame effect going like it was with Louise. "Seems you unintentionally called me out." Abyssal me said in somewhat of a laugh.

I quickly got up and placed a hand over my eye, "I-I'm sorry." I said as I quickly ran out of the baths.

"Montana wait!" Graf cried behind me, but I was already gone.

When I reached a good distance away, I slowed to a walk and removed my hand from my eye and looked into a window. The flame effect was gone. I heaved a sigh and began to walk with no particular direction to go and began to rack my brain trying to figure out a plan. "So what now genius?" Abyssal me mocked.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." I said annoyed, only to get a laugh.

"Yeah I know, it's so damn noisy in here!"

"Alright then wise ass, what do you suggest I do!?" I said in a very annoyed and angry tone.

"I don't know, it's not my problem."

"Then shut up."

"Sure, sure don't get your panties in a wad."

I continued to walk in the direction I was going, when I eventually found myself standing outside the main headquarters of the Admiral. "I know! Lets try and see if the Admiral will launch a rescue operation." I said as i quickly ran inside to look for the Admirals office.

I quickly found it and knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard Nagato's voice say.

I opened the door to find the Admiral sitting reading over a bunch of paperwork, with Nagato standing to the left examining a map. The Admiral looked up from the folder, "Montana! What bring's you here? Come take a seat."

I sit in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. Closing the folder, the Admiral leans back in the chair as Nagato moves to the other side. "So what is it that you need?" the Admiral asked me with a questioning look in those eyes.

"Well, have you heard that one of your ships have been captured by the enemy?" I started off.

The Admiral nodded, "Yes, I received word from Eugen that Bismarck has been captured and brought to Midway, and it's just a tragedy."

"Do you have plans to launch a rescue operation for her, and how do you know it's at Midway?" I ask.

"Well I do have my sources, but as for the rescue operation, we can't launch one at the moment."

"What!? Why!?" I demanded.

"Montana, you need to calm down." Nagato said trying to calm me down, but I wouldn't have it.

"Don't you care at all about your ships!? Bismarck was captured by the worst enemy there is and god knows what could have happened to her already, so why won't you launch a rescue!?" I demanded getting a bit angrier.

"Montana, i have full intentions of launching a rescue operation, but you must know that we don't have the resources we need to launch an attack on Midway." The Admiral said in a calm voice. 'So for the moment we can't launch any rescue attempts until I receive a resupply of materials and the order that I had placed to arrive."

"Is it, you can't launch a rescue, or you won't because you are a coward." I sneered in anger.

"Montana that is enough! That is no way to talk-" Nagato started to say, but the Admiral held up a hand.

"Nagato it's alright. Montana, I understand your frustration and anger, but you must realize that in order for us to even attempt anything at Midway, we need a substantial force of multiple combined fleets." The Admiral started to say in a still calm voice.

"No, it's just you are a coward. If you won't go and do it, then I will, and I'll go alone if need be." I said rising from the chair and walking to the door.

"Montana, you are not to leave this base under any circumstances!" Nagato said in an authoritative voice.

"Really and how are you going to stop me?" I asked her before flipping the one finger salute and storming out.

I stormed outside and hurriedly made my way back to my room grabbing my sword and any other equipment that I needed. "So leaving them again are we?" The ever present voice said in my head.

"The Admirals not going to do shit, and I can't leave her to the mercy of that bitch." I said tying the sword off at my waist.

"Well this has got to be the most stupid thing that you can do." it said scoffing slightly.

"Are you gonna try and stop me?"

"I could if I wanted to, but I want to see how this turns out so I'll let you take care of it." And with that the voice went silent.

I finished packing every essential I needed and made my way to the launching platform. As I neared the door, I heard a voice call out from behind me "Montana wait up!" Turning around i saw Eugen and Burke running towards me.

"What are you two doing?" I asked when they reached me.

"We're coming with you!" Burke panted catching her breath.

"No absolutely not, I am not putting you two in danger like this." I said looking at Eugen, but her face was steeled over with fiery determination.

"I left Bismarck once, and she ended up sinking. I'm never doing that again, so whether you like it or not I'm coming." She said pushing past me into the building.

"And what about you Burke why the hell are you coming?"

She gave me a mischievous smile that was unlike her, "I have my reasons, and you're going to need all the backup you need." She pushed inside and I could hear the gears turning as the two girls got fitted and launched.

I heaved a sigh, but couldn't help but smile. "Thanks you two." i said before moving into the building and having my back fitted onto me and launching down the ramp.

I reached the two girls and gave each of them a slight smile, "As of this moment we are going rogue. You two ready for this?"

"Let's go kick this bitch's ass!" Burke said pumping her fist.

"Alright then, USS Montana commencing rescue operation Bismarck ! Lets go!"

* * *

 **Well now Montana has gone** **relatively rogue, so what will happen to him now? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Thanks again for the support you have been giving this story, it means a lot to me and I hope you guys understand that. Love you all! Be sure to check out the Admirals tale as some very important things relating to the events that are about to unfold will be revealed there.**

 **Be sure to fave and review this story!**


	30. Ambush and capture

**Well heres the next chapter of the story. Now the next few chapters of these are going to build up to a long climax chapter that will be rather interesting! And guys we have over 100 followers to the story and over 30,000 views! Thank you all for the support!**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

The three of us sailed for the next few hours at fleet speed in silence. The day past by as we as quickly as possible made our way to Midway, and hopefully Bismarck's rescue. Every so often, I would look over at Eugen and Burke for any sign of fear, but every time I saw nothing but steeled over courage. I had to admit, I was actually admiring the two as some of the best girls I had ever known, when Burke spoke, "So, you had a little fight with the Admiral?"

I felt shame begin to eat at me. "Yea, I just felt so frustrated and angry at the Admiral, over the refusal to send out a rescue mission for her that I let my emotions get the better of me."

"I know the feeling and you're not alone in how you feel." Burke said reassuringly.

"It's just I had just got back to the base and there was going to be a celebration for my return and everything, but because of what Klara did, she dashed that hope and now I have to go. I can't just leave a friend." I said.

"Klara?" Eugen asked.

"Yes, she is the one who took Bismarck, she is a battleship, and I think more of a rival for me." I explained to Eugen about as much as I could about Klara.

She listened contently as I talked and nodded when I finished. "So Klara is an H class battleship which was supposed to be a better version of Bismarck, with bigger guns."

"Yes, and the closest thing we have to rival her is me." I said.

I glanced over at Burke and noticed her face was contorted in a look of confusion and suspicion. "What's wrong?" I asked her after a few more minutes of her expression not changing.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes, "I think this is too easy." She said scanning the area around us.

"What do you mean?" I ask pulling up alongside her.

"By checking my instruments and maps, we are roughly 62 miles/100 kilometers away from Midway, and from what I've heard it's supposed to be one of the most heavily defended Abyssal bases out here." Burke said casting looks around.

"Yeah, what about it?" Eugen asked now growing slightly worried.

"Well if it's supposed to be the most heavily defended area, why is it that as we have gotten closer, we haven't run into any resistance whatsoever. I mean I haven't even picked up anything on my radar or sonar."

We continued to sail in silence, as we tried to figure out the puzzle of what was happening, when the answer came at me like a bomb. "It's a trap." I said quietly as the realization washed over me.

"What?" Eugen asked confused.

I looked at her and Burke with now fear, "It's a trap." I say again as I look around at the empty sea. "She knew I would do something like this. She knew I would try and do this alone."

"Correct." I heard a voice say behind me.

The three of us whirled around as a girl rose up from the water. She laughed at us, "You know I'm rather surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Klara said that you could be dense at times even when the facts are right in front of you, but this takes the cake."

"Who are you?" eugen asked leveling a gun at the sub.

"Where are my manners? The names U-47, at your service." She bowed, and looked at us with a smile on her face. "Now, I would rather avoid getting you all nice and damaged, so if you would please come with me peacefully that would be nice. And also to you Montana, Spee says hello."

"Like hell we are going peacefully, I think we'll get rid of you right now Kraut!" Burke said aiming her gun at U-47.

U-47 just tsked and held her arms out open. "Alright the hard way it is." She snapped her fingers and disappeared beneath the surface.

As soon as she disappeared, the three of us heard a massive droning sound and Burke's eyes lit up in horror. "Oh my god." She said as she listened to the drone get louder.

"What is it!?" Eugen demanded her guns now on standby and ready to fire.

"I just picked up on my radar three princesses and over 150 Abyssal ships coming for us."

I unsheathed my sword and loaded my guns. That's when we noticed the mass of black coming over the horizon. "How long till they get here and what Princesses are there?" I asked as Eugen moved behind me.

"Timing is they will be within firing range in around 10 minutes and as for the Princesses that are here, we have a Battleship Princess, a Destroyer Princess, and a Light cruiser Princess." Burke said looking at her radar again.

"Alright the two of you listen to me, this force is something that we can't handle with just the three of us, so I want you two to get out of here." i said turning to the both of them.

Burke scoffed, "Well who gave you the right to do that, because you should damn as well know I'm not turning tail and running away." Her guns clicked and whirred to life as they loaded with ammunition.

I turned to Eugen and she shook her head. "I'm with Burke, I've left to many people behind, and they always face the enemy alone, but no more. I've already left you alone to a fate that separated you from the rest of us for over 8 months. I'm staying." She leaned in and gave me a kiss. "Now let's kick these Abyssals back into the sea."

"You two…" I stood in amazement as Burke and Eugen prepared themselves for the onslaught. "Alright then lets do this." I raised my sword and charged full speed at the incoming force.

As soon as we the three of us got close enough, the Abyssal guns roared to lif with a deafening fury. "Burke find me one of the Princesses!" I shouted to Burke.

"Right!" She said as I unleashed a fury from my guns, decimating the first line of destroyers.

Plumes of water rose all around us as we ran headlong into the enemy force. With a maddening cry, I began fighting like a madman. Whenever I could, I fired my guns at any Abyssal i could find. My sword clanged and sliced as I drove it through Abyssal after Abyssal. I only caught glimpses of Burke and Eugen in the carnage. The two of them seemed to be holding their own. I dodged a hit from an Abyssal cruiser and brought my sword into its stomach. Looking around I found my next target and devastated a destroyer with another barrage from my guns. That's when I felt a searing pain hit my back.

Owww! God damnit!" I cried in pain as I wheeled around at the source of the shot.

I saw a girl smiling at me and I knew that she was a Princess. Her lower half was missing and was replaced with black guns and pieces of Abyssal. She wore a black sailors uniform and had a menacing smile on her face. "Sink… sink!" She yelled throwing another barrage at me.

"You must be the Destroyer Princess." I said as I loaded up another round and brought my sword to heel.

A high pitch whistling sound came in from my right, from out of nowhere, and my third turret took a barrage of HE shells, causing it to detonate and rendering it useless. I cried out in pain and lost my balance as the turret exploded in my face. The Destroyer princess didn't waste an opening and charged in with a high speed and placed one of her guns at my stomach. "Sink!" she said in her childlike voice.

The force of the gun going off made me stumble back, where I was again shot by another wave of shells. The pain was unbearable, but I gritted my teeth and took a swing behind me, connecting with the Light cruiser princess and giving her a cut across the stomach and tearing her clothes. Wheeling around I leveled my third gun at her and opened fire sending the cruiser flying before turning another turret at the Destroyer Princess and opening fire on her point blank. The destroyer was sent flying as three shells flew into her chest.

Red began to fill my left eye and blind me. I put up a hand to try and clear my eye, but it came back stained in blood. "Well, seems I do have a knack for getting damaged like this" I sighed throwing a punch at one of the Abyssals and stabbing another.

I heard Eugen scream out in pain, and I wheeled around to try and locate her, but the Abyssal forces began to encircle me. Shells were now striking me all over, bruising and damaging my body, but with adrenaline coursing through me, I still would not falter. I charged maddeningly into the group of Abyssals closest to me with all guns blazing and swinging my sword, parrying blows and striking with deadly precision. But I began taking more and more hits. Blood began to seep from multiple injuries that began appearing on my body from the numerous hits I was taking. As i continued to fight, I could feel my body get weaker and weaker, and the Abyssals took up on that fact and continued their assault with even more vigour. I slashed and stabbed and punched with all of my strength at any Abyssal I got towards downing many of them, but their numbers began to have the battle lean in their advantage.

"Damn, I can't keep this up much longer." I panted clutching my arm as blood seeped through my fingers from a wound.

I raised my sword up again and thrust it into an Abyssal sending it to the bottom. My guns whirred and sparked as they took damage and tried to fire ammo that was not there. "Shit! I'm out." I muttered turning to face the Battleship Princess.

The Princess stood, with a rather smug look on her face as the Cruiser and Destroyer Princesses came up behind her. As the three of them came forward, the Abyssals around me stopped firing and backed off. "Leaving me to your leaders huh?" I called out mockingly at the Abyssals.

Pain flared through my sword arm as I raised it and prepared to defend myself and hope that I could possibly take one of them down with me. But when they were only a few feet away from me, they stopped. I gave a slight look of confusion, "What to scared of me that I'm going to kick your ass's?" i mocked them, laughing but cringing in pain slightly from a blow I received to the ribs.

"There's no need." A familiar voice said behind me.

My body went rigid as the familiarity of the voice washed over me. I turned around, but before I could do anything, pain flared again through my sword arm, but this time the pain was a thousand times worse. Following the pain was a sickening snap. I cried out in pain and collapsed onto the ocean's surface gripping my arm. I looked up at the cocky and smiling face of Spee.

"Nice to see you again Montana, how've you been?" She asked leaning down and grabbing my chin with her hand.

I looked up at her and gave a slight grin. Her jaw was still bruised from where I broke it. "Nice bruised jaw."

She smiled, but gave me a hard backhand and grabbed my sword arm and twisted it. The pain was unbearable as I felt bone shifting around and poking into me everywhere on my arm. "Hurts doesn't it? Thats how it felt when you broke mine. But I can promise you, I'm gonna make you pay for the pain you caused me."

She let go of my arm and I gasped at the pain as tears formed in my eyes. Spee sighed and gave me a sideways look. "I do commemorate your tolerance to most pain as your body is torn to shit, but it seems you can't handle this kind." Her heel slammed onto my knee, causing me to yell and swear at her in pain.

"Not much bite left now do we?" She said looking me over and smiling. "You know we could've avoided this altogether if you had just listened to 47 and come peacefully, but alas you're relatively stupid so I can't complain as it worked out in the end for us anyways."

"Go to hell." I spit earning a knee to the face.

"Oh, we are just going to have so much fun when we get back!" She said gleefully as she grabbed my chin again and leaned into my ear. "And I can assure you, I'm going to have a little fun with Klara on your two friend as well. Also I'll make sure that Bismarck girl joins them." She threw her head back and laughed, before snapping her fingers.

Two Abyssals came up and grabbed my arms holding me up. "Come," Spee said turning and began to head towards Midway. She travelled a few feet before stopping and turning around. "Hold on, on second thought," She came up to me and looked me in the eyes, "I think that you should get some rest before we get to our fun." She whispered, before kissing me. She backed up and with a seductive smile balled her hand into a fist.

I looked out at the other Abyssals, and saw the three princesses carrying a heavily damaged Burke and Eugen, both knocked out cold. I looked back at Spee as she smiled and her fist collided with my head and plunging me into a world of darkness.

* * *

 **What's going to happen to Montana now? Stay tuned! Also check out the upcoming chapter of The Admirals tale,as I'll be explaining as to why The Districts Admiral was not going to launch an operation to rescue Bismarck when Montana asked the first time. anyways thanks a lot for the support to the story! I love you all and be sure to like and fav this story as I'm going to keep this thing up for a while**


	31. The Admirals chapter

**Alright guys, now this chapter is a relatively important one so I'm going to be posting it in The Admirals Tale and Forgotten Battleship so that readers of both stories can understand how this is going to go down.**

 **Now for the readers of Forgotten Battleship, I'll give a quick rundown of the two characters. Felix Wolfwood is a new Admiral that has just arrived at the Naval base to serve as an assistant to the bases current Admiral, while he builds up his own fleet. Mikasa (who you were introduced to during the interrogation chapter) is his secretary ship and his only ship he has. She is around the same age as Felix, as he is about 18-19 years. and is a lovable but also wisened at the same time through her combat. The start of this chapter is after finishing unpacking for the day Felix promised to make Mikasas favorite dish for dinner if she cleaned without complaining**

 **Now lets get on with the story! i don't own Kancolle**

* * *

"Is it done yet?" Mikasa asked for the hundredth time.

"Not yet, be patient!" I laughed glancing over my shoulder at Mikasa standing in the doorway with her mouth watering.

She slurped up some drool that began to form on her lips. "Hurry up, hurry up!" She said excitedly

I laughed and stirred the food in the pan. "Go set the table, it's almost done."

She was gone within a second of me saying that, and I heard the hurrying sounds of bowls and silverware being placed down on the table. I shook my head and continued to stir the food cooking it until the rich aroma filled the air and Mikasa appeared being drawn in by the smell. "Isss it done yet?" She said in her food trance.

"Yes, now go sit down and wait." I said pulling the pan off the stove.

Mikasa quickly moved to the table, sat down and picked up her silverware like a child. "Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" She said holding out her bowl as I poured in the pan's contents, before giving myself my portion.

"Be sure to blow on it-" I said but she ignored me and dove right in.

Her face lit up in bliss as she ate her food. "Your Nabemono is the best!" She said her cheeks puffed out. "Where did you learn to cook it so well?"

I picked up my fork and picked up a piece of my food, "Well, I was bored one day and I had to make food, so I just picked up a book and found a recipe that seemed interesting and I cooked it."

"I am so glad you found this recipe! It's my favorite!" She said finishing her bowl and diving back in and taking another serving.

"Well don't eat too fast or you'll get a cramp." I warned her, but Mikasa kept downing it. We continued to eat and laugh for the next hour as she devoured bowl after bowl of the Nabemono.

When we finished, Mikasa leaned back and patted her stomach. "What is it you plan on doing tomorrow?" She asked leaning back.

"I think I may attempt constructing a new fleetgirl into the group, as I'm now an Admiral and I need to start my own fleet." I said as Mikasa burped and laughed. I smiled, "Come on you take your bath first while I clean up."

"Aww, but I wanted you to wash my back." She winked and stuck her tongue out when she saw my face go bright red. "Don't get any bad thoughts of those up there." She laughed and ran off to the bath.

I quickly shook my head and hurriedly set to the task of cleaning up dinner. Crickets chirped outside as the night set in. A light and warm breeze blew threw the window filling my nose with with the salty smell of the sea. I smiled and heaved a sigh. Finishing my task of cleaning up, I opened one of the doors in my room leading out onto the balcony and walked out and leaned over the railing. I closed my eyes and relaxed to the quiet sounds of night and the sea, that I didn't hear Mikasa come up behind.

"What are you doing?" She asked causing me to jump slightly.

Without turning around I heaved a relaxed sigh, "Just enjoying the feeling of being here, now what is it that you need." I turned around and looked away in shock as blood began to seep from my nose.

Mikasa stood in nothing but a loosely tied bathrobe in the doorway. Her hair was still slightly wet from the bath, and I could pick up the faint hint of sweets smelling flowers coming from her. She looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" She asked coming closer. I gulped as her breasts pushed up through the the robe.

"N-nothing." I stammered as I looked away my face flushed red. "I need to go take a bath." I said quickly pushing by her and heading to the bath.

The bath was steaming and warm when I reached it. I pulled off my clothes and placed them on a hanger by the door, before slowly slipping into the bath. "Ahhhh," I sighed as the warm water sloshed over me. "Japanese baths always seem to be the best." I grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub myself.

The bar smelled like hazelnuts and autumn. The smell was rather relaxing, and I felt my eyes growing heavy as I relaxed deeper in the bath. "It just feels like all the strength is leaving me in this bath." i said as I leaned back.

I must've fallen asleep, as the next thing I heard was the ringing of the doorbell and knocking ringing throughout the headquarters. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and looked around confused. "Who would be here at this hour?" I said as I climbed out of the bath and pulled a robe on looking at a clock. The time read 1:45 A.M.

The knocking grew more intense as I reached the door and opened it to reveal Nagato and Yamato standing at the door. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked the two of them when I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yes, we know what time it is, but the Admiral has called you and Mikasa for an emergency meeting." Nagato said in a serious manner.

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked as the sleep now disappeared from my eyes.

"The Admiral will explain when you get there now come on." Nagato said walking in.

"Please forgive the intrusion," Yamato said apologetically.

"What's going on?" Mikasa asked sleepily as she appeared from one of the rooms.

"Mikasa go and get changed, the bases Admiral would like to speak with us." I said as she sleepily nodded and head back into the room.

"I'll be ready in five minutes, I said as I headed back into the bathroom and quickly got dressed pulling on my uniform and adjusting it. I appeared back in the front room just as Mikasa appeared dressed in her uniform with her sword strapped to her side.

We're ready." i said as Nagato led us out of the building towards the main headquarters.

"Why would the Admiral want to speak to us at this time of night?" Mikasa asked Yamato.

"The Admiral will explain when we arrive." Nagato answered not giving any hint as to why we were called.

We walked in, and were greeted by a bunch of the Admiral's fleetgirls giving us concerned looks as we made our way towards the Admiral's office.

"What's going on?" I wondered as I past concerned face after another.

We reached the Admiral's office and Nagato knocked. "I've brought Felix and his secretary," Nagato said through the door.

"Come in," The Admiral said.

Nagato opened the door and ushered us inside. The Admirals room looked like a bomb had gone off inside. Papers were strewn everywhere with a few things broken inside. The Admiral sat behind the desk looking flustered and on the verge of a frustration breakdown. Me and Mikasa walked in and cautiously sat down on the chairs.

"I apologize for the mess, it's...it's just a lot has happened in the last few hours." The Admiral sighed offering an apology for having us called in this late.

"It's alright," I said looking at the Admiral as a bottle of sake was opened and the Admiral took a long gulp.

"I told him not to go, that we needed the supplies to come." The Admiral muttered, forgetting that me and Mikasa were there.

"Ummm, excuse me. What's happened?" Mikasa asked.

The Admiral sighed and leaned back in the chair. "This morning, I received a report from one of my ships that a girl named Bismarck had been captured by the enemy and taken to Midway."

"Isn't Midway one of the most heavily defended areas in this ocean?" I asked.

The Admiral nodded, "Yes it is the last main base for the Abyssals in this area. But this afternoon, when a friend of Bismarck's came in and asked if we were going to launch an immediate rescue operation, I told him that no we weren't as I was waiting for supplies. But the damn fool left and charged recklessly towards the Abyssals base with two other ships in tow. And now I just recently received a report from one of my subs that the three of them have been captured by the enemy and brought to Midway as well."

The Admiral took another drink of sake. "And now the Abyssals and the enemy now have access to one of the most powerful ships there is. He should have listened and waited!" The Admiral slammed a fist on the table causing me and Mikasa to jump. "I'm sorry, its just I am so frustrated and angry."

"I understand, it's ok." i said in a slightly timid voice.

"Thank you," the Admiral smiled.

"So why didn't you want to launch a rescue operation when this ship asked?" Mikasa asked in a soft voice.

"It's as I said, I am awaiting supplies that are to arrive in the next few days, that a shipyard in America had spent a long time making." The Admiral said standing up and pacing behind the desk.

"You make it sound like you actually have, or had a plan for Midway," I said noteing on the way the atmosphere was and the things the Admiral had mentioned.

"Yes I did and in a few days time I would've been able to launch a full out operation to rescue Bismarck and beat the Abyssal force at Midway." The Admiral sighed and slumped back down in the chair.

"Why can't you now?" I ask.

"A new threat has appeared to the North and I have to deal with it, but I can't be in two places at once and thats where you two come in." The Admiral pulled a folder out from the desk and gave it to me.

"Operation Freedom ride." I read the folder.

"That contains all the vital information that you are going to need."

"Wait what!?" I said in shock.

The Admiral stood up and took another gulp of sake. "Listen, that operation has been in planning for over the course of multiple months the only thing that was needed to complete preparations was the supplies arriving from the Americans, and it should be here in a few days time. But now that two of my best ships have been captured the Operation is in jeopardy. The threat from the north doesn't help us any at all either, and the North needs me to give it more attention."

"Then what is it that you want me and Felix to do?" Mikasa asked confused.

"I know this is rather big and out of the blue, but from what I've heard of your skills, you are the most suited to take this job." The Admiral said clasping my hands.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked even more confused.

The Admirals throat cleared and putting on a more formal look, straightened up. "Felix Wolfwood, please stand."

I hesitantly stood, and the Admiral held out a hand. "In three days time I am giving you command of the combined fleets of this base and more in an attempt to break the last line of the Abyssal forces in this area at Midway."

I took the Admirals hand and shook it. "What did you do?" Mikasa asked when we finished shaking.

I turned to her, "The Admiral has given us our first operation and given me command of a massive force." I turned back to the Admiral, "But what is the full scope of this operation and what supplies are we receiving?"

"I guess an explanation of this operation is due since you now have been given command." The Admiral walked over to a drawer and pulled out another folder. "Midway has been a prime target for multiple Naval Districts for some time now,'' The Admiral began explaining pointing at maps, "Midway is guarded by numerous Abyssals and Princesses, and with the new enemy that has appeared, it has become an even stronger fortress. Now many months ago, A group of Admirals from all over, myself included agreed that we needed to take Midway, but the only way we could do it was a massive assault with a combined fleet of all our ships. We set the operation date months in advance and began to build up our resources and supplies in order to launch the attack."

"How many Admirals will be on this fleet and how many of the girls will be there as well?" I asked as I scanned over the maps the Admiral had out.

"From the last recent conversation I had with them, we have the Americans, British, Italian, Russian, French, Chinese, Australian, and Spanish, Admirals have agreed to offer their own combined fleets to this operation." The Admiral said pulling out a sheet and giving it to me

I looked it over and saw a long list of Fleetgirls that were to join into this operation, but under some of the countries was listed "Special equipment pending."

"What is this special equipment listed under us, the Americans and the British?" I asked looking up from the paper and back at the Admiral.

"Those special equipment arrangements were the reasons why that I wouldn't send a rescue operation out for Bismarck." The Admiral explained, "The supplies are meant to give us a massive advantage to firepower and long range bombardment capabilities. Now In two days the leaders of each of the countries combined fleets will arrive and confer with you on the mission."

The Admiral handed me another sheet of paper, that I handed to Mikasa for her to read, "That is what Mikasa's job will be during this operation." The Admiral said as Mikasa read it over.

"This says that I'm supposed to lead a group of girls into battle, why am I to do it?" She asked with concern.

The Admiral smiled at her, "That is because out of everyone here, you are the most combat experienced ship, and I believe that someone like you leading the girls will be the most beneficial for moral."

Mikasa nodded slowly as she processed the information. "Now Felix, the special equipment coming for us is going to be the flagship of the operation, and you are to command from there."

"But what is the equipment?' I asked.

"Alright, the Ameicans, British and us are receiving battleships." The Admiral said pulling out another folder.

"You mean as in fleetgirls? We're to gain three more other ships?"

"No, I mean we are going to have three actual battleships take part in the ," The Admiral pulled out a picture of a battleship with two three barreled guns in the front and one in the back, "That is the Americans warship they are bringing, that is the last battleship built by the Americans, USS Missouri, is a hell of a fighter, I have her sister Iowa here and I can say she is one tough girl." Another picture fell to the table, "The British are bringing this ship, HMS King George V, she's a heavily armed battleship, but her drawback is she is extremely slow, when the operation begins, the fleet is going to rendezvous with her closer to the island, so she can be able to participate and lend her support in the battle."

"But what about ours, what are the Americans giving us?" Mikasa asked curious now at the thought of a new ship coming.

The Admiral pulled out a folder labeled "A-150". "This is to be the strongest battleship out there, we call her the super Yamato class, she was built by the Americans to aid us in the coming battle. She has the hull of the Yamato class, but her armament is different. Yamato carries nine 18.1 inch guns, the Super Yamato carries an even bigger armament of for two turreted main guns, but her caliber is the largest. She carries a 20inch main cannons and she is the flagship, where you are to command from Felix."

The Admiral closed the folders, "Now I would suggest you get some sleep, as the next three days are going to be busy, I'll announce your command tommorrow, the ships should arrive in two days with the leaders of each combined fleet. Now briefing is dismissed and I wish you luck with this and I pray for your success. And bring back our girls." The Admiral saluted us as we stood and saluted back. We turned and headed out the door, but the Admiral stopped us before we closed the door, "And one other thing, if you run into a male battleship named Montana, be sure to give him a swift kick in the ass for me."

I nodded and closed the door, taking in a deep breath before following Mikasa out of the headquarters and back to our own. "Well this is going to be an eventful next three days." Mikasa said.

"Yeah and I hope we can pull this off." I turned and faced the sea as the wind blew and whispered a forewarning of the devastation that was to come.

* * *

 **So theres the end of this chapter, now the next chapters for each story respectivly will be uploaded soon, so stay tuned! also be sure to like and fav both of these stories!**

 **Thank you all for the support you have given me and this story! I'll keep making this and bringing in new things so please enjoy this a lot more, as I have heard that my approach to this is somewhat the first as nobody previously has had a male as a kanmusu so thats exciting.**

 **anyways see you all in the next chapters.**


	32. Three days of hell and escape

**Hello fans of this series! heres the continuation of the story you all enjoy! This is a long one as will the next chapter be so enjoy it and love it**

 **Now this is a warning that this chapter is again a bit dark and uses strong language as well as the violence that is in it, So let this be your warning and enjoy this chapter**

 **I don't own kancolle**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey" Someone was saying.

My head was swimming and throbbing as I began to regain consciousness and poke back into the world. "Come on Montana, wakey wakey, time to get up."

"Ugh, shut up and let me sleep," I mumbled lifting my right arm to the source of the intrusion.

As soon as I lifted my arm, burning hot pain swelled up it causing me to snap awake and sit up suddenly sending another wave of pain through the arm. "OWW!" I yelled grabbing my arm but quickly letting go as it made the pain even worse.

I looked around frantically and wildly trying to get my bearings. "Where the hell am I?" I demanded as I tried to stand up.

Something metallic clinked, preventing me from standing up and digging into my skin. Looking down I found a set of shackles bound around my feet and connected to a stone wall. "What the hell is this?" I said frantically as I pulled on the chains at my feet.

Laughter erupted from behind me. I looked and was met with the gleaming red eyes and the wide cockeyed smile of Spee, sitting on a chair outside a set of steel bars.

"Well, well, well, finally decided to rejoin us have you?" Spee said rattling the bars.

"Spee, I swear to fucking god I am going to end you!" I said tugging at the chains but to no avail.

"I would love to see you try, but I get to have my fun later on so I guess I can wait." She leaned back in the chair as I gave up on the chains and sat staring daggers at her. "If looks could kill." She tskd.

"Where am I?" I demanded in a cold tone.

"Why you're in are five star hotel here!" Spee replied with a laugh and a wave of her hand. "We offer quality sleeping arrangements and good food! We also have recreational activities that include countless hours of torture and so much more!" She gleefully clapped her hands. "From now until you die, or whether something else happens, hotel Midway is your place to be."

My eyes widened in shock as the events that had happened began to replay in my mind. The battle and the capture of me Burke and… "Wheres Eugen?" I demanded of Spee.

"Oh the little puppy is elsewhere which thank you for reminding me," She pretended to look at a watch, "I have an appointment with her now, so I'll leave you for Klara. Tata!" Spee stood up and began to walk away.

"If you touch a single hair on either of their heads I swear that I'll kill you!" I yelled at her retreating footsteps.

When her footsteps retreated, I began to frantically try and rip off the chains. "Come on you stupid piece of metal break!" I strained, but I didn't even make a dent in the shackles. I tried to tear them from the wall, but it was nearly impossible with only one good arm. "Break damn it! Break!" I said in desperation.

The chains clanked together, but did nothing to yield. I threw my arm down in frustration and sat down, trying to think of a way to escape. The cell was small and cramped no bigger than a small bathroom. The cell was poorly lit with only extra light coming from a barred window high above my head. I shivered as I realized how cold its stone walls were. The shackles dug into my flesh every time I moved, which added to the pain my shattered arm was giving me. "How the hell did I get into this mess?" I thought miserably.

As I thought many unpleasant things to myself, I realized that I was not receiving any snarky retorts from my Abyssal self. "Hey are you there?" I thought, but received no reply. "Hey I need your help getting out of here can you answer?" still nothing.

Boots began coming down the stone hallway with heavy steps. I sat up a little straighter as Klara came into view on the other side of the bars. "Well, well, brother seems you find yourself in a right mess here." she said giving me a smile.

"Aww look at how badly injured you are. I did have them give you the option of coming quietly but you sadly refused and this is what happened." She said in a pitiful voice.

"Where the hell is Eugen, Burke and Bismarck?" I demanded with a poisoned tone.

"Oh those girls are being treated just fine." She said just as a girls scream of pain cut through the air.

"If you hurt any of them I swear…" I started to say, but before I could finish, a burning electric feeling passed through me. "GAH!" I gasped in pain as I fell over sideways.

Klara looked rather bored as she held a small square controller. "You need to learn some proper manners." She said pushing a button on the controller which sent another electric shock through me.

"AHHH!" I cried in pain as I curled up as far as I could go with the chains digging into me more.

"Now we are going to play a little game of you tell me things I want to hear or you're going to receive another shock." She pulled up a stool and sat facing the bars.

"Go to hell." I spit at her earning another shock.

"What a naughty naughty boy." She said sighing and resting her hand on her cheek. "Now let the round of questions begin." She smiled.

For the next few hours Klara asked me question after question, but I never gave an answer. Every time I refused to answer, Klara gave me a shock of electricity through the chains. After what seemed like an eternity she grew bored and stood up. "Well that was fun, I'll see you tomorrow brother! Me and Spee are going to have so much fun with you!" She said in a girlish manner before blowing me a kiss and walking away.

The sky outside had darkened as I slowly sat up, careful to try and avoid any unnecessary pain from my arm and nerves, as all were shocked after the jolting i received. Tears welled up in my eyes of frustration, pain, sadness, and anger.

"Damn it! How could I be so stupid!" I yelled slamming the chain on the ground. "Why the hell did I do this!" I fumed running through many unpleasant things that i would do to Spee and Klara when I got out of here.

Sleep did not come very easily for me. I sat there awake most of the night as the pain from my arm and everywhere else kept me from falling asleep. "Damn, my stupidity has caused Eugen to suffer!" I sobbed as I rocked back and forth with the little I had.

I managed to eventually fall asleep, but it was short lived as I was shocked awake again by Klara. "Time to wake up Montana, you have a date with Spee, so come along." She opened the cell and dragged me to my feet with the chains biting in even tighter.

Klara unlocked the shackles from the wall and wrapped them around my hands. "Come along little dog," She said playfully as she yanked the chains, Her yank caused me to stumble to the ground and land on my arm.

"Ahhh!" I cried in pain, in which I received a swift boot kick to the ribs. I gasped in pain at the impact.

"Now, now, let's try not falling or you'll get another kick." Klara said with a smile. She yanked the chain and dragged me back to my feet.

I looked down and saw that I was beginning to bleed around my ankles and I was leaving a trail of blood behind me. Klara led me like a dog through the base. She would repeatedly send a shock through the chains if I wasn't moving fast enough or giving me a hard hit in my face or arm if I didn't answer something to her liking. Everywhere I looked as she led me throughout he base were Abyssals. Abyssals were all over ranging from carriers down to I class destroyers. I spotted numerous Princesses and Demons roaming around. All gave me death looks as I passed. After what seemed like an eternity Klara shoved my battered body into a room that looked like an operating room.

"Spee will be with you in a few minutes, she's just tying up with that girl Bismarck." She smiled and closed the door, as I made a weak attempt at her. "I would conserve your strength brother, Spee has quite a lot planned for you." She added in a singsong voice as she walked away.

I was very limited on movement as the chains were still bound around my ankles and hands. I painfully hobbled over to the bed and had just leaned up on it when the door opened and Spee came through.

"Well here is my favorite person!" She said with a smile as she came striding in. "Glad you could come and see me today I have so much planned for you today."

"What the hell did you do to Bismarck!?" I demanded only to be laughed at.

"Oh don't you think you have the power to ask questions, but I guess that I'll show you then." She snapped her fingers and the doors burst open as a group of five fleetgirls came marching in. At the back of the group was Bismarck and Burke.

"What did you do you bitch?" I yelled at her moving towards Bismarck.

As soon as I got close Bismarck threw a punch and a kick into my stomach. I heard and felt my ribs crack. I gasped in pain and collapsed to the floor gripping my stomach and sides. Burke came and kicked me with a steel toed boot.

Blood began to drip from my head and cover my eye. "What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" I asked them but their faces remained blank.

Thats when I noticed black veins running along the course of their skin. I looked at Spee and she laughed a maniacal laugh. "Well these girls are my successes." she said sweeping her hand across at the girls.

"Successes?" I said in a sharp tone as I struggled back to my feet.

"Yes, these girls have gone through many hours of Abyssal conversions, as see those black veins? That is the blood of an Abyssal running through them, though not everyone is susceptible to the transfusion and it leads to quite a long period of agony before they die. But I'm getting ahead of myself how bout I introduce these specimens." Spee said clapping her hands as the girls lined up in a line. "You already know Bismarck and Burke, but these three lovely girls are the aircraft carrier USS Hornet." A blonde haired girl steps forward. "Imperator Nikolai I, who is one of the Russians only battleships." A small silver haired girl steps forward and curtseys. "And last we have my dear friend HMS Sheffield." A girl with green eyes and glasses steps forward.

"Now ladies, why not show our guest the operating table." Spee said snapping her fingers. The girls wrapped arms around me and forcefully threw me onto the table and began strapping me down.

"Now I will tell you, I'm going to enjoy your cries of agony, as this is rather painful." Spee smiled as she locked me down and began attaching needles into me. "Now I shall say sit back and relax as the fun's about to start." She threw a switch.

My body jolted as it was met with some of the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life. It felt like thousands of swords and shells were puncturing me all at the same time. I cried out in pain and agony as Spee laughed. "That's it! Give me more! Give me more of your cries of agony oh how I love it!"

She flicked a few more levers and my body again was given a excrutiating pain overflow. This continued on for the next couple of hours as my body was bombarded time and time again with pain and to add to it, every now and then Spee would unlatch my bonding and push me against a wall, where she would order the fleetgirls to beat me. At the end of the whole ordeal, my body was in critical condition. Blood flowed profusely from multiple wounds. I could feel that numerous bones were broken or cracked. My body was covered in bruises and I could see one that was steadily growing worse meaning that I was suffering from internal bleeding.

"Girls please take him back to his cell and bring out the one who is still resisting." Spee said as I was dragged off the table and hauled back to my cell.

Thats when I noticed Burke and Bismarck were dragging a blonde girl to where Spee was. I recognized Eugen. She looked like hell with her uniform torn and bruises covering her body. I felt rage begin to bubble ever more hotly as I tried to move but the two girls who held me threw a punch into my stomach. I doubled over and they continued to drag me to my cell throwing me in and shackling me back to the wall.

"Fleet scum." the girl named Hornet said spitting on me and kicking me one more time before shutting the cell and locking it.

I dragged my battered body into a sitting position and slowly raised a hand to wipe some of the blood out of my eye with my practically useless arm. I sat and began to slowly drift into unconsciousness. "I'm going to finally die." I thought droopily as my eyes closed letting the darkness envelop me.

The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to nothing but darkness. I looked down and all my injuries were gone. "So I must've died and this is my hell." I said as I sat down in the black.

"Far from it dickhead." A familiar voice said behind me.

I turned my head around to be met with a white light illuminating a table set up with a sandwich and a drink. Two chairs were set up and sitting at the far end with a smug look on his face sat my Abyssal self with his eyes the cold ice blue color and his left giving its flame effect. He sat with one leg crossed over the other drinking a bottle of beer. He took a long swig of the bottle before placing it down on the table. "Are you going to sit down?" He asked in an annoyed tone motioning to the chair opposite of him.

Hesitantly I moved to the table and pulled out the chair sitting and sat down. "Am I dead?" I asked again earning an eyeroll from him.

"Your regular body is, but I'm keeping you breathing and alive at the moment?" He said in a sigh leaning back in his chair.

"Why?" i asked him.

"Call it self preservation if you will or something like that." He said in a sneer, "By the way what do you call me?" He asked leaning forward drumming his fingers on the table.

"Umm I haven't really given you a name as I don't know what to call you, do you even have a name?" I asked giving him a slightly nervous glance.

"Everyone as a name shithead! God and here I thought that I could have someone who would come up for a name for me." He sighed and placed his face in his hand. "Guess I need to come up with a name… how about Absol. Yeah Absol sounds good."

"Like the Pokemon?" I asked confused.

He gave me a deathly stare, "Ok, ok not like the Pokemon." I said quickly.

"Alright then my name is Absol, short for Abyssal soul. If you have a problem, then I could just leave and let you die." Absol said in a taunting manner.

"But didn't you say-" I started but he quickly cut me off.

"I know what I said, and hell I would be glad to welcome death as an alternative to the incompetence of my other half. Now that we have pushed that bullshit out of the way lets get right on down to business then shall we." Absol said as another beer appeared out of thin air next to his hand.

"I have a question asshole," I said feeling a sense of anger rising in me.

"Oh? And what's that?" He said nonchalantly taking a swig of his drink

"Where the hell were you in that fight hm? And where the hell have you been over the past few days while I've been beaten and literally tortured here!?" I yelled at him.

"Never have the thought to ever think in a wider picture." He sighed before throwing a fist into my cheek.

I fell out of the chair clutching my cheek. Absol stood over me and grabbed me by the shirt. "Listen here shit for brains, your little stunt of rushing straight into the enemy's arms is the stupidest thing you could have done and look where it got you. Bismarck and Burke have been corrupted, while Eugen is on the verge after having been violated and abused in all sorts of manners. So don't go blaming the Admiral as that fucker actually had a plan to go rescue Bismarck if you weren't so fucking hasty, so now all you have is yourself to blame."

Absol's grip tightened on my shirt, "If you must know, the reason I have gone silent for the last three days is because I was coming up with a fucking plan and seeing about this rescue operation. The Admiral is having a massive combined fleet come and take Midway and to come and rescue your ass. Oh and by the way that Abyssal blood flowing through felt just peachy!" He spat letting go of my shirt and pushing me back down. "So this entire fuck up is no one's fault but your own, so don't try and force your blame to someone else. Man up and live with the consequences of your actions."

He heaved a sigh and sat heavily back down in the chair and took a long swig of the beer. I slowly picked myself up and sat back down in the chair opposite of him. He drained the bottle and set it back down on the table. "So what is it that we are to do?" i asked cautiously after a few more tense minutes of silence.

"You are to do nothing, as your body can't take any more stress or damage without a repair docks or a instant repair bucket." Absol said standing up and twirling his chair around backwards. "I'm going to be the one to get your worthless ass out of the cell and to all the girls."

"You can save them?" I said hope in my voice.

"Yes though it's not going to be pretty, though I'll fairly enjoy it." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well the fluid that Spee flushed through yours and the girls bodies is to act as an insulator for an Abyssal parasite that will take over your body as a host. Though with you the fluid was just absorbed as you already have an Abyssal running through your veins." He did a little bow on the chair.

"That doesn't explain how you are going to save them." I said with a twang of annoyance.

"Well someone has no room for some fucking patience." Absol sneered, "I'm getting there if you can shut the hell up and allow me to speak."

I gave him a glare, but didn't say anything more. "Now back to what I was saying, this parasite is attached to the girls here." He pointed at his left hip, "Now that little bastard has already ingrained itself into the girls so much that really the only way to get it out is to rip it off. And let me just say it's not going to be sunshine and butterflies with how it feels. I mean it's going to be a bit bloody and is going to feel like someone is ripping your body apart and I'm going to have to do it."

"How?"

"Well I'm going to take over the steering and boot you to the passengers side. And don't worry, I'll make sure to take care of Spee. And alo as soon as the girls are freed, we are to get the hell out as the cavalry is going to be arriving and bombing the island into oblivion." Absol said with a sadistic grin spreading over his face.

"Also you are going to seem a monster to the girls, as they've never seen you with me in control. And are you willing to accept those consequences?" He asked.

I sat there in silence for what felt like hours. "Yes," I said at last, "do whatever it takes, just get them out of there."

"Well then let's get the party started then." He said smiling standing up from the chair and pulling out another beer and chugging it. "Time to have some fun."

With that, my vision was blinded by a bright white light as I held up my hands to protect my eyes. Suddenly the light disappeared and I found myself in my battered regular body. Light trickled in from the bars above. "Well your body is in better condition than I thought." I heard Absols voice say with my mouth. "Well your arm is shit, but will still do." He began moving the arm and with sickening snaps and cracks I heard the bones snap themselves back into place.

Absol flexed the fingers. "There though its only a temporary fix, It'll do." My body tried to stand up, but couldn't because of the chains. "Well these are annoying." He tsked before grabbing the chains in one hand and ripping them off the wall.

The chains clanked to the ground as he pulled them of of my body's ankles. "Now from what I have seen Eugen is still under the wonderful treatment of Klara and Spee. Now lets get out of here. I'm itching for some slaughter." He said in a somewhat excited voice.

The cell's door blew off its hinges crashing into the cell across the hall as Absol kicked the door open. A light cruiser Abyssal appeared rapidly turning the corner to investigate the noise, but stopped when she saw me coming out of the cell. "Oh first blood." Absol said excitedly as my body flew at the Abyssal girl and clamped a hand around her throat.

I felt myself smiling as the girl struggled for a few moments before she went limp after a swift twist of the wrist and the slight snap of bone. "Now that's more like it!" Absol laughed as he threw the girl down and walked over her. "I have been waiting so long to do that!"

All I could do was watch with my eyes as Absol had complete control of my actions. He stopped in front of a broken mirror and examined himself. "Hm' I must say that your or more like our bodies are pretty well built and can deal with a hell of a lot of punishment." He smiled a sadistic grin and his ice blue eyes stared back adding a feeling of cold cruelty brimming behind them.

My left eye flared up with the blue flame effect before he turned and began to walk down the hall making his way towards the operating room. I could still hear the whimpering cries of Eugen coming from that room.

"We need to hurry!" I thought to him in desperation.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but first I need some things." Absol said before placing a hand on the railing and vaulting over the side.

My body fell two stories before landing on both feet with enough force that the ground beneath them cracked from the weight. I looked around in shock as Absol had vaulted down to the ground which was filled with Abyssals. "Well it seems that I stumbled upon a little party." Absol smiled and said in a rather sing song voice.

"So can someone show me the way to the bathroom? I think I got lost." He laughed and looked around at the Abyssals who now began to move to counter him. A Ta class came up to him and tried to throw a punch, but Absol easily dodged it and grabbed her arm.

"Well guess that it seems I've overstayed my welcome." He said as he slammed the girl to the ground and snapped her arm in half as she collided with the ground. The Abyssal cried out in pain, but her cries were silenced as Absol slammed his foot down on the girls head. With a sickening crunch the girl stopped moving.

"Aww my shoes are now dirty." He said nonchalantly before smiling and taking a step forward. "Well now, excuse me then."

With a sadistic laugh Absol charged towards the group and began to unleash a savage bloodbath of beating the living hell out of any Abyssal that he could get his hand on or if any of them tried to get a hit on him. All I could do was watch helplessly as blood began to seep from the multiple bodies of Abyssals that now laid around Absols feet. I felt something warm beginning to drip down my cheek. Absol brought a hand and wiped the drip up and looked at his hand. Blood had splattered onto my cheek and with a smile, Absol licked the blood on his hand.

"Well now, that I have that out of my system, thanks for the treat." He said giving a wave to the bodies that now littered the ground and walking farther down the hall until he reached a door.

Alarms began to blare as Absol kicked the door off its hinges. "Theres our stuff." He said grabbing my sword and uniform, putting it on and adjusting the sword.

"Well now lets get going to save the girls." He said taking off at a full sprint and unsheathing the sword. Abyssals were quickly cut down with a savage force as they tried to stop Absol.

He came to a stop at the door leading into the operating room. "Oh, I'm getting all excited now for another bloodbath!" He laughed happily as he kicked open the door. The door exploded in a shower of debris.

"Daddy's home!" He called happily and madly as he walked into the room

My eyes widened in shock and horror at what I had walked into. Eugen was strapped onto the table in a very compromising position. Her clothes were torn and even most of her undergarments were torn. Klara and Spee stood on either side of her. The girls that were under control of the Abyssals were holding Eugen down. Eugen was crying and her eyes widened as she saw me being controlled by Absol.

I looked down and my uniform was stained with blood and blood dripped from my face. "Well, well seems I stumbled upon a fuckfest with whores." Absol said with my body swinging the sword to splash off any blood that was still wet on the blade.

"So brother, it seems that you were able to get out of the cell." Klara said in mocking tone of being impressed.

"Hmph seems that you couldn't just wait for me to have fun with you." Spee said seductively as she moved away from Eugens side. "HAve you come to submit yourself to me?"

"Well as a matter of fact I've just come to see you whores and say something that I think you'll want to hear." Absol said taking a step forward.

The girls came up from behind Spee and stood between me and and Burke had their rigging on and they stood defiant with their guns aimed at me. "Oh, this is fun. The whores bitches think they can fight." Absol said with a smile and laugh.

My body lowered into a stance and in one fluid motion, he had swung the sword at the girl named Sheffield, slicing her clothes and exposing a black blob hooked to her thigh. "What the hell is that!?" I exclaimed to Absol.

"Hello you little fucking beauty." He said as he grabbed the black blob.

Sheffields face contorted in pain as my body ripped the blob off of her. She screamed in pain as it separated from her skin with a sickening ripping sound. Absol pushed her back into the table and got into Spee's face grabbing both of her arms. "I think this will be your retribution." He said with a smile, and laughed as the realization spread over her face.

Quicker than I could process, Absol had snapped both of Spees arms with her bone poking through the skin. She screamed in horror and agony as he then took the sword and severed her arm. "Oh don't worry, it will grow back." he said with a smile.

Blood spewed profusely from the now severed arm. Spee stepped back, but before Absol could move my body forward, shells slammed into my back. Absol threw a punch which connected with Bismarck's face knocking her back into a wall and knocking her out cold. My body whipped around, but Klara was already leading Spee away clutching her stump arm. "Damn," I thought to Absol, but he already had his attention on the other two girls and Burke to deal with. Hornet threw a kick which connected with the injured arm. I could feel Absol wince in pain before he grabbed Hornet by the throat and flipped her over him slamming her onto the floor with a slight crack.

Hornet gasped in pain as the wind was knocked out of her. Absol ripped her shirt off and grabbed the black blob. She writhed in pain as he ripped the blob off before knocking her out. Burke wrapped her arms around my neck as Nikolai punched me in the stomach. Absol threw my head back slamming into her head making her loosen her grip. He twisted around slamming a foot into Nikolai's face and then twisting Burkes arms around behind her back and slamming her face first into the ground. "That hurt you bitch", Absol hissed at her before tearing her clothes and ripping the blob off.

He looked over at Nikolai as she tried to get up with blood dripping from her nose. He got off of Burke as she now was squirming in pain and walked over to Nikolai pushing her back down with my foot. "Well aren't you a persistent little _podonok,"_ He said pressing harder onto her chest and twisting my heel into her. "Stay still will you." he slammed my foot into her head knocking her out.

Absol then proceeded to tear the blob off with

* * *

the same sickening sound. When he was finished he stood up and looked at Eugen still strapped to the table. Her eyes were wide in fear with her mouth gagged. He ripped the bonds off of her and undid her gag. He took off my uniforms jacket and gave it to her. "Cover yourself up." He said as he moved over to Bismarck. "This isn't going to tickle."he said as he pulled up her shirt and took hold of the blob.

With a hard pull the blob was ripped free as Bismarck screamed in pain regaining consciousness as the blob was separated. She laid there gasping as Absol picked my body off the ground and looked at Eugen.

"M-Montana?" She asked fearfully.

"In a way." Absol said nonchalantly as he cleaned the sword off and sheathed it. "I'm his other half."

"W-what?" she said confused.

Before Absol can answer, the base shook with a tremendous amount of force. Alarms began to blare all throughout the base as Abyssals began to run around. Another shockwave rocked the base.

"What's happening!?" Eugen cried again fearfully.

Absol looked at the ceiling, "You're fine with letting me keep control for a while longer?" He thought to me.

"What do you have in mind?" I answered.

"Your normal self can't handle the damage this body has so you'll die and also the attack has begun and you'll need me to fight and get them out." he said pointedly.

"Fine." I said earning a laugh as he turned to face Eugen.

"It seems the Winged Hussars* have arrived for us little girl, and the battle for Midway has begun. So lets get this slaughter going! Hahahaha!"

* * *

 ***the winged Hussars is an analogy to to a polish cavalry unit that came and rescued the cit of Vienna in the largest cavalry charge in history when the city was on the verge of defeat**

 **Well the largest battle the girls of the fleet have ever fought is coming, as is the fated duel between Montana and Klara. Next chapter is going to be a long one, and will bring a conclusion to this arc of the story. So don't worry I will continue this story since so many people like it and everything! So after these chapters is going to be a few kickback and relax chapters so look for those!**

 **Be sure to like and fav this story as well as review it! I love you all for the support you have given me and it means a lot so thank you to my readers from the bottom of my heart and be sure to check out the Admirals Tale as that ones next chapter will go into what the plan is for taking on Midway.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Take care!**


	33. Battle of Midway

**Well guys heres the conclusion of the first arc of the story dont worry im going to continue this story farther as there is still a lot of story to tell. I want to say thank you to all the fans of this story as I dont think I couldve done this without you guys so I want to say thanks because of you this story has reached 100 followers and over 32,000 views!**

 **Also I want to say warning as there is a lot of swearing and blood in this chapter so I just wanna say I warned you**

 **So without further ado lets conclude this part**

 **I dont own kancolle**

* * *

Alarms continued to blare as Absol picked up Bismarck and Burke while Eugen did her best to pick up Hornet. Nikolai slowly got to her feet. Absol sneered as she slowly picked herself up. "Russian bitch, you pick up the girl Sheffield and get your ass moving" He said as another rumble shook through the base. "Time to get going kiddies!" He laughed as he kicked the door open sending it flying into an Abyssal who had unluckily been on the other side of the door.

Where are we going Montana?" Eugen asked Absol.

Absol turned and I could feel his annoyance at being called Montana. Eugen skirted back slightly in fear. "Don't compare me to the asshole and bastard." Absol said with a burning hatred in his voice, "Call me Absol, and if you say Montana again, I will shove this sword in your unmentionables and finish the job those two were doing." he hissed before turning around and continuing on with Eugen and Nikolai in tow.

"To answer your question, we are going to the armory and reclaiming the rigging as well as fixing this helpless body." He said showing my broken arm.

We continued to run along with the girls still unconscious on each of our arms and backs. The steady sound of explosions grew louder and louder as we made our way to the armory and the docks. Dust rained from the ceiling as shells continued to rain outside slamming into the ground. Absol looked up as a chunk of the ceiling hit my head. "Seems they are pulling all the stops out for this." He said with a smile crossing his face.

Absol placed Burke and Bismarck against a wall as we stopped next to a heavy set door. "Stay here." He ordered Eugen and Nikolai as he drew his sword.

"Absol don't kill any of the girls that are coming to our rescue." I pleaded with him, but he just laughed.

"I do whatever the fuck I want, and my main goal now is to take out the bitch Klara as she is the one I want, and if anyone or anything gets in my way, I will slaughter them with no hesitation." Absol thought back as he tapped the door.

He tapped the door multiple times before stopping at one spot and smiling. "Weak point." He smiled as he lifted his leg and with the force of a thousand explosions kicked the door off its hinges crushing a Abyssal who was on the other side of the door.

I heard Eugen gag as the sound of crushing bone and flesh could be heard. "Knock knock fuckers!" Absol yelled gleefully as I stepped into the room brandishing my sword.

Two Abyssal girls had stood guard in the room but were quickly dispatched with two quick slices of the sword. Absol swung the sword at the second girl hard enough that it decapitated the poor girl. I couldn't help but feel pity for the Abyssals that now had to deal with Absols insanity and bloodlust. Eugen slowly walked into the room where I stood amongst the two Abyssals. Blood dripped from the sword and down my face from a splatter that had reached it. Eugen looked down at the head and I could see that she was going to be sick. Absol smiled manically and laughed. "See this little Eugen, this is what true war and bloodshed yields. Absol sheathed the sword and moved over to a workbench which contained a bunch of instant repair buckets.

"Eugen get over here and give those to the girls, I have business to attend to." He said as he took one of the buckets and chucked the water. "Ahhhhh, much better," He said as he flexed his newly repaired arm and looked my body over.

Eugen picked up the buckets and she looked like a frightened mouse as she quickly skirted away from Absol as she handed a bucket to Nikolai. "Thank you." Nikolai said as she took the bucket and drank it.

"I'm sorry Eugen," I thought sadly as I saw how frightened she was of Absol.

"Oh quit with your pity party I warned you of the repercussions and you accepted them so you can shut your miserable mouth and let me work." Absol sneered at me before looking down at my bodies clothes.

"These clothes are torn to shit, what do they have for wardrobe in here?" He said as he began searching around the armory. He stripped off the shirt and looked over at Eugen.

"Why don't you stop wandering around like a skank and actually put some clothes on." He sneered at her before walking into an adjacent room.

Absol looked around the room and found some clothes that caught his eye. "Ah this'll do." He said picking up a pair of black pants and black shirt. He was about to walk back out when something else caught his eye. "What's this?" He picked it up and smiled.

"Oh this'll do just fine." He said throwing on the new article before moving to look at a mirror and examining himself. "I think this compliments me." He smiled.

I looked in the mirror at him. He now wore a pair of black jeans and a form fitting black shirt. He now wore a black cloak with a hood that he pulled over his head. The blue flame effect of his eye made him look even more menacing. He picked up the sword and strapped it back to his hip. "Now I have a outfit that I think compliments my personality and style." He said as he walked out of the other room to Eugen and Nikolai helping the other girls up. "Now ladies, I think we should stop mucking about and get your sorry ass's out of here." He said with a sneer as he moved past them finding my pack and rigging.

"I-is that you Montana?" I heard Bismarck ask weakly.

I felt my body tense up as Absol bit down the rage and violence he was feeling. "No," He said through gritted teeth, "Montana isn't here at the moment. I'm Absol and if you call out that fuckers name again to me, I swear…" He turned and looked at her with a icy cold stare that brimmed with hate, "...I will not hesitate to kill you."

Bismarck skirted back a little in fear at Absol's malice to her. "Tch, stupid kraut." He said turning back and fixing my pack. "If you want to get out of here, i would suggest you get your little ass's moving and get your packs. I'll give you five minutes before I leave you behind." He said over his shoulder.

Eugen and the others began to look for their packs and when they found them, they began to put them on. "Absol, you need to stop being a total ass to them." I thought angrily to him.

"Do you want to get out of here? Cause I can just leave you to get them out. How do you think it'll turn out?" He mocked at me.

"Listen, when you're done with this, I have to deal with the fallout of your actions to them so stop fucking it up more than you are now." I angrily yelled at him.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop hurting their pwecious wittle feelings as it means so much to you." He mocked before he took a harsher voice. "But be warned, if anyone gets in my way whether it is a friend or an Abyssal, I will put them down like a dog."

I felt him roll my eyes as he hooked up my pack and began to make preparations to open the door to the outside. Dull thudding continued to resound everywhere throughout the base as the bombardment continued to pound the base. Alarms continued to blare as Absol mounted the launch platform. "Hurry up you slow ass's or you are going to be left behind for all I care." He said with an eyeroll as he made last checks of my pack.

Eugen and the others quickly mounted their platforms as Absol looked at them pulling the hood over his head. "If any of you get in my way of killing or finding Klara, I swear that I will not hesitate to put you down like the dogs you are." He snarled at them.

Just as we were about to launch to the water, a loud bang began emanating from the launch platforms door. Absol drew my sword and moved down the ramp to the door. The banging continued until with a tremendous crack the door blew apart. Absol stood on the other side of the crack and readied his sword for a swing of anyone that came through the crack. I could feel Absol's excitement and bloodlust grow bigger and bigger as a form began to appear through the dust.

"Is anyone in there?" A familiar voice called out just as the figure came into view.

Absol swung the sword at the figures head, "Absol stop!" I yelled frantically as the sword swung and stopped resting on the neck of Arizona, as she had just appeared from the dust of the door.

Arizona gulped as she looked down the blade to Absols blue eyes. "Montana's other self?" She said nervously.

"Absol if you will slut." He snarled as he lowered the blade.

Arizona breathed out a sigh as the other girls came down the ramps coming to a stop in front of her. "New Mexico is that you?" Burke asked giving her a hug.

"Yes, are you alright?" She asked looking Burke over.

"New Mexico, we gotta get out of here like now so we gotta hurry." A voice called from outside.

"Alright Mikasa we're coming." She said over her shoulder before turning to the girls. "Alright you heard her, we need to get out of here, as it's getting dangerous with the battle."

Just as she said that, a barrage of shells landed relatively close shooting up plumes of water. "New Mexico we gotta go now!" Someone else called as the sound of A.A guns roared to life.

Arizona moved to the side letting the girls out before turning to Absol. "So you're the being that inhabits Montana's body." She said looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"Absol don't do anything stupid" I pleaded with him as he stared her in the eye challenging her.

Absol stared at her and smiled manically, "Hahaha, well you don't seem so surprised with this at all." He turned and headed back up the ramp. "Go on ahead and get the little puppies out I'll join you later."

"Wait," She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

Absol whipped around and grabbed her hand and twisted it. Her eyes went wide with pain. "Don't you try and stop me slut," He hissed his eyes fixed on her with the burning icy stare. He continued to twist her hand and arm. "Tell this to your girls and whoever it is that came to rescue us, don't fuck with me and try and stop me or they'll find their head removed from their body or some other ghastly wound and you wouldn't want that now would you? I do what I want and I'll join you when I feel like it." I could see the fear begin to spread over face.

Absol let her go and pushed her to the water before turning back up the ramp and started to head back into the base. "Absol you fucking idiot! Why the hell did you fucking do that to her!?" I demanded of him.

"She was annoying me." He said as he stormed down multiple halls.

"Where the hell are we going?" I demanded as we reached the ground floor of the base.

"The rescue forces pathetic guns can't really destroy this base, but I spotted something of interest when I came down here for the sword. He said as he passed through the broken door.

"And what is it that you are looking for?" I asked as Absol began looking around.

"Well you see as I made my way around this room, I noticed a rather odd looking object that looked like a grenade, but was hooked up to multiple wires, so I want to get a better look at the thing, if I can fucking find it in this god forsaken mess." He threw his arm across a table in frustration, throwing a bunch of pieces of metal all over the floor.

"If you're trying to not destroy this object you are looking for, you need to stop throwing a little fit." I scolded at him while he threw another armful of junk on the ground.

A loud clang caused him to stop and look down at an object that was rolling underneath a cabinet. "Ahah there you are fucker!" He said in excitement as he picked up the circular object that did indeed look like a grenade. He twirled it around in his hand as he examined it.

"What is that? I asked him as he placed the object down and began hooking up wires to it.

"Nothing of your concern," He said as he hooked up one wire after the other placing them in a very complicated array before picking up one object that looked like a remote. "Oh, it even has a big red button!" He laughed as he stuffed it in his pocket.

"Absol what the hell did you do?" I demanded in a angry tone.

"Something fun," was the only answer I got as he turned and walked out of the room.

He drew the sword from its scabbard and shifted his shoulders. The pack and guns whirred as they armed themselves full of shells. "Lets go have some fun!" He laughed as he stood back on the launch pad and was sent down the ramp and out of the hole in the base.

We shot out of the hole into a scene filled with smoke and explosions. Columns of water erupted everywhere as I saw fleetgirls fighting off Abyssal Princesses and Demons. A cruiser turned her guns at Absol, but before I could even react, the guns on my pack released a full salvo of HE rounds straight into her, causing her to combust and explode. Absol relished in the rain of blood that followed afterwards. "Ohohoho this is going to be so much fun! Hahahaha!" He laughed as he launched himself at another Abyssal, plunging his sword into her stomach.

The Abyssal writhed in pain and agony as he twisted the blade around inside of her. Absol just smiled and laughed as he twisted the sword even harder. I could see even though she was an Abyssal, she still had fear in her eyes like a child. "Hurts doesn't it?" Absol asked in a whisper. The Abyssal began to nod but Absol clutched her throat and squeezed it before twisting his arm and snapping her neck. He pulled the sword out and flung the body into the water.

Blood dripped down the blade and Absol looked at it before licking the blood off the blade. "Tasty, I think I want more!" He said in a laughing manner.

"Absol, what you are doing is inhumane!" I pleaded with him through my stuck position as the passenger in my own mind.

"Inhumane my ass, I do whatever the fuck I want when I want." He said before heading off in a direction towards the fighting.

I could only feel the shock in my own mind as I couldn't get the image of the Abyssal's fearful eyes out of my head. "She looked so scared." I thought to myself as Absol plunged into the battle.

The sword danced around in a deadly and maniacal dance as it connected with one body after the other. Severing limbs and heads or stabbing and piercing through flesh. If the Abyssal was still alive, he would lower the guns and fire them at point blank range. "I think I'm going to be sick." I thought as I watched the carnage absol was wrecking.

"Oh this is bliss!" He laughed as Abyssals fell around him, covering him and the blade with blood. "Die you miserable useless fucks!" He yelled stabbing another Abyssal before pulling it out and severing the girls head.

His head perked up as the sound of buzzing could be heard overhead. Absol looked up and saw dozens of Abyssal planes gunning for him. He just stood there and smiled as my packs A.A guns ripped through them like they were paper, sending almost all of them to the sea. Explosions ripped around us as he looked at the fleetgirls as they fought and died around him. "Seems the pussy's are wanting to retreat, I think we'll let them go as it means more fun for me." He smiled as he whirled one of the guns around and blasted a battleship in the face. "Now where is the german slut Klara and her little bitch Spee?" He called out in a singsong voice as he sliced through the Destroyer Princess, cutting her in half.

"Oh Klara~!" He called over the battle "Where are you?"

The fleetgirls were beginning to pull back when a familiar form appeared in the crowd. "Oh ho, there you are!" He said gleefully as he loaded HE shells into the barrels. "How about you eat some burning lead you piece of shit!" He laughed as she turned towards him, her face contorting into a slight bit of shock and anger.

The four turrets opened fire at the same time, exploding with a tremendous roar. The shells splashed around her, but one made contact and detonated in a firey explosion. Absol laughed as the smoke cleared and Klara stood there with only a slight scorch mark to her hand where she had blocked the shell. "Oh I think I'm going to have fun tearing you apart!" He laughed as the sword came up into striking position and he charged at Klara.

SHe drew her sword and with a massive clang of steel the swords connected. Absol and her were now locked in a deadlock forceful push as each tried to throw the other off balance. "I think your going to be the most fun I've had!" Absol laughed grinning maniacally while firing off a turret at an Abyssal who had tried to sneak up on him.

Klara gave him a smile, "Don't get to cocky whatever your name is." She began pushing harder with her blade.

"Absol is the name bitch," He said countering her push with an even stronger stance.

Klara and him were deadlocked in a shoving match as they strained to get the upper hand. Absol's smile grew larger as he pushed her back a step before sweeping his leg from below. Klara was taken by surprise by the move and lost her balance which gave Absol the upper hand as he slashed the blade down her chest ripping her clothes and making a nasty cut before throwing a kick and sending her flying backwards. Klara crashed back to the surf with a massive plume of water. "Is that really all you got!?" He taunted.

Four shells slammed into him sending Absol flying backwards. "Not in the slightest." Klara smiled as she got up.

Her jacket and shirt were torn in a diagonal slash exposing some of her breast, with blood dripping from the wound. The wound look only like a mere scratch on her. Absol started to laugh as he got up from the surf coughing up blood but not looking the least bit troubled. "Oh, those guns pack a wallop of a punch but," He spit out the blood forming in his mouth and smiled. "Now you've made things rather interesting. And nice outfit and rack, I would say on any other given day I would fuck the shit out of you. But I think I should give you a return to sender present."

The four turrets lined up its barrels and opened fire. Columns of water exploded everywhere as Absol and Klara charged at each other, firing their main batteries and barely missing their targets each time. The swords collided again as Absol took to the offensive with brutal swings and strikes. "Come on is that really the best you got?" He taunted as Klara parried another blow.

"Don't get to cocky,"She cooed as she brought up a leg and slammed it into my side knocking the wind out of Absol before bringing the sword down and burying it in his shoulder.

Absol didn't even looked fazed as he spun back around and gave her a backhanded fist in the face, but Klara had quickly removed the sword from my shoulder and had thrust it into my gut. Absol coughed up more blood but smiled with his insane smile, "Wrong move bitch," He said smiling as he pushed the blade into him closing the distance before thrusting my sword into her back and punctured it through the front. Klara gasped in pain as she kicked Absol and sent him back with her sword still implanted in my stomach.

"Absol stop and retreat, are you forgetting that that is my body do and I will need to deal with the consequences?" I pleaded with him, but his mind had shut off and was now replaced with a maddening bloodlust.

Laughing manically, he gripped the sword with bloodied hands and ripped it out of him. "Oh blood sure is tasty wouldn't you agree Klara?" He said standing back up and licking the blood off the blade.

Absol looked at Klara and started laughing even harder. I looked at her and I could feel my blood running cold. Klara stood with my sword in her hand, blood still dripping from it and covered in numerous bleeding wounds from shell hits and stab wounds. But her eyes now had lost her regal sort of nature, and was now replaced with the same bloodlust and insanity of Absol's. She started to laugh, and I began to feel fear. "With you, I think this is the most fun I've had in ages!" she laughed as she began to grin adding to her terrifying visage. "Please entertain me more as I think I can go with no restraints at all!" She charged at Absol matching his bloodlust and drive with every sword strike.

"Then come on you little bitch!" Absol laughed as he parried blows and recieved more and more wounds.

Their swords clashed and dueled with the furor of rabid dogs, with insanity fighting insanity and bloodlust, both of them had seem to have lost the feeling for pain, as each blow seemed to cut through flesh or crush a bone. Klara leveled one of her guns and fired at Absol hitting him square in the face, but Absol retaliated and fired off two shells straight into her leaving two massive holes that steamed. With those new wounds, their swords clashed at another level, as Absol brought his sword in and impaled her arm before ripping it off and smacking her with the severed limb. "Stop hitting yourself!" He laughed as he smacked her again with her arm.

Klara didn't even looked fazed as she laughed and smiled before driving the sword into Absols heart, in which Absol returned the favor with his sword driving into her heart and making a slash down into the middle of her chest before firing off another round which sent them both flying backwards. Absol laughed as he slowly stood up, spewing blood from the numerous wounds that now covered his body and ripped the sword from his heart and dropped it. Klara did the same using her good arm and pulling out the blade. Both of them stumbled forward until they were only feet from each other.

"Absol this needs to stop! Your trashing my body!" I cried to him to no avail.

"Heheheheheh, you're tougher than you look 44 bitch." He smiled as he placed a hand to his stomach and smiled still holding Klaras severed arm.

"I can say the same to you Absol, though with that personality, I highly doubt it qualifies as a human personality." She smiled coughing up blood and clutching the stump of her arm

Absol laughed the hardest I've ever heard him laugh, coughing up blood and bringing him to his knees. "Human, you think this qualifies as human? Hell I'm not even a fleetship for that manner with my values and self!"

"Then what are you then?" SHe asked as she raised the last barrel form her only working turret, "You can say it or not, but either way, this is your end. You have taken serious damage, and from what I've seen, it seems as though you are having a shared body with Montana, so I offer you a proposition." Her voice was relatively calm and collected compared to the insanity I saw only moments before. And that terrified me.

"Oh? And what is this little proposition?"" He taunted her.

"Come with me and join us, we can give you a power that you've never even dreamed of and you can have a body of your own. Just leave the fleetgirls and come with me and Fuchs, our father." She said giving a smile.

I could tell Absol was intrigued by the possibility and was on the verge of answering when shells rained down from behind us. Absol whirled around and saw a fleet of Abyssals coming towards us. Klara took that opportunity and drove a knife into Absols back. Howling in pain he whirled around and threw a fist at her connecting with her jaw and snapping the bone. She backed off as Absol ripped the knife out of his back and plunged it into her heart. Klara smiled and headbutted him causing him to stumble.

"Jeez the bitch won't die will she?" Absol smiled as Klara pulled the knife out.

"It's over Absol, you are now outgunned and outnumbered, how about we end this farce here and now." She picked up her sword and held it at the ready as the Abyssals began closing in.

"You must be a damned idiot if you think I have any thought of surrendering bitch!" He laughed as the blue flame effect roared to life, "But heres something you should know, I don't know how you did it or how you acquired it but thanks for the toy."

Klara looked at him confused, "WHat are you talking about?" She asked.

Absol just smiled and pulled out the remote with the big red button. "I had a little fun tinkering with it, and while we were dueling the little rescue force got out of the blast radius so it's only me, you, that bitch Spee wherever she is, and all the remaining Abyssal forces in the area, and I got a nice present for you all."

Klaras eyes widened in realization as she made a grab for the remote, "KILL HIM!" She roared at the Abyssals.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded of him.

"Just hold onto your ass as this is going to hurt a lot, but I can take it hopefully she can't." He thought back to me.

"What did you do?" I asked him now worried.

"Remember that grenade looking object I was tinkering with, well that was the biggest bomb there is the Tsar bomba and it packs a walloping 50,000 lbs of force so its gonna hurt. So I rigged it to this controller and lets end this party." He said as he gave one last look at Klara.

"Why do we have a thing for massive nuclear weapons?" I sighed as Klara charged forward.

Absol just smiled at her before clicking the button and discarding the ruined and useless pack and diving under the water. "This is going to hurt," Absol strained as a blinding white light flashed overhead.

A loud rumbling emanated from above the surface as a massive force wave shot into me and throwing me a distance underwater. The force was violent as the water began turning red from the blood that seeped from the multiple wounds that covered my body. Another shockwave came from underneath me and I rocketed to the surface and broke it going even faster than I had been going when I fell into the area of the naval district. Absol gasped in pain as we came crashing back down into the water with a massive splash. Absol opened his eyes and I saw a massive mushroom cloud rising from what was the remains of Midway. There was nothing that could be seen for miles around in any direction. There was no sign of Klara or any other living thing anywhere in the area.

"Is she dead?" I asked Absol looking around.

He looked down at the water and picked up a piece of metal and examined it. He laughed and threw the piece of metal to the water and watched it sink. "That little bitch actually lived through that whole thing." He said as he looked at the mushroom cloud.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just know." He answered as he turned away and started heading in a direction away from Midway.

Blood continued to seep from the multiple wounds that covered my body. "I will admit, your body can go through some hellish punishment." Absol said with a laugh.

The next thing I knew I was viewing and feeling everything now in my own body. The pain was tremendous and agonizing. "You actually fought in this condition?" I gasped as I continued to move on as the sun began setting behind me.

"You can deal with the rest." Absol said in my head as his voice began fading. "I'm tired so have fun your body will survive a bit longer but not much longer." Then his voice went silent.

"Well, seems I gotta get back." I grunted as I continued on.

The sun began to sink lower as my body grew weaker and weaker until I couldn't move forward anymore and collapsed to the surf. "Well here we go again," I panted as I tried to find the strength to keep on going, but I was completely drained. "Guess this really is the end for me." I could feel my body beginning to sink into the water as the last of my strength faded.

"At least the others got out." I sighed as I painfully rolled myself over and closed my eyes as the last rays of sun began to dip below the horizon.

"Montanaaaa! Montana are you out there!?" A voice called out.

Using the very final limits of my strength, I raised my head and with the one final push called out, "I'm over here!"

A light washed over me, and I heard a commotion as someone jumped into the water and was coming towards me at a fast pace. Two delicate but strong arms picked me up and pulled me into a hug, squeezing me so tight that I felt my already damaged lungs would burst. I was released from the hug and I opened an eye to see the crying face of Eugen. "You're really Montana?" She asked as she held me.

All I could do was a slight nod before she started to cry in relief and burying her head into my bloody shoulder. "Thank god! Thank god!" She continually sobbed holding my head and hugging me.

I felt a warm sensation being pressed into my thigh, and looked over to find Mercy kneeling next to me. "Remember those instant repair bucket syringes you gave me? Seems they came in handy." She laughed as the final rays of sunlight vanished and I could only smile and nod before closing my eyes and slipping into unconsciousness.

"I'm home."

* * *

 **Well theres the end of it talk about overkill with the Tsar Bomba and also god damn with Absols blood lust and insanity. He's going to prove to be a interesting character later on. So now what has happened to Spee and Klara, well you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **now the next couple chapters is going to be more of a comedy type/romance as they are kick back and relax chapters, before the next part of the story will kick up so be on the lookout for the next part.**

 **I wanna thank you all again from the bottom of my heart for all the support you have given me and I especially want to thank blackmail00 for spreading the word about this story and everything, but either way I want to thank you all again for the support on this and Please review and fav it to or Absol may come for you haha!**


	34. Birthday Drunkenness

**Heres the next chapter for you guys, this ones a light one as will the next few before it gets into the next part of the story so I hope you enjoy! This one will feature some drunkeness between two of the famous drunks of the base I wonder what will happen!**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

Light broke through my consciousness as I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at how bright it was. "Where am I?" I thought as I started to sit up.

Rubbing my eyes, they began to adjust to the light and blinking a few times, the world came into focus. I was in the hospital area of the base and looking over to my right I was able to see a personal repair bath steaming and warm. I shivered as I realized how cold I was. I looked down at my clothes which had been replaced from the black cloak and shirt with a pure white light cotton shirt and pants. Lifting up my shirt I could see the numerous amount of bandages that I was wearing. "Still not healed huh?" I gave a chuckle to myself. That's when I felt a heavy pressure on my legs.

Looking down, my eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Eugen sleeping next to me on my legs. She looked tired but peaceful as she lightly snored on my legs. I couldn't help but smile as I rubbed her head. "Montana...zzz…" She said sleepily as she buried her head into my leg.

The door opened and I looked up to see Mercy coming in carrying a clipboard. She smiled when she saw me sitting up and gave a light chuckle as she spotted EUgen sleeping on my legs. "Well seems that you finally woke up." She said placing the clipboard down and sat in a her chair, wheeling it over to the left side of my bed.

"Yeah, how long have I been out and how did I get here?" I asked her as she placed her hand on my forehead to take my temperature.

"Well you've been out for a couple of days though I can't blame you for that as your body was terribly battered and damaged. The instant repair shot that I gave you repaired the immediate damage that made your body stable, but you still needed the work of a repair dock." She said as she took my arm and prodded it with her fingers.

"What's happened since I past out?" I asked as she wheeled herself over to a cabinet and pulled out a syringe and vial. "What are you doing?" I asked nervously eyeing the syringe.

"Simple medical test and a blood test, as I am now this bases doctor." She took a piece of cloth and rubbed an area on my arm.

I squirmed slightly as I caught sight of the needle again. Mercy gave me an amused look. "Are you actually afraid of needles?" She asked with humor in her eyes.

"Well… I don't really like sharp objects being poked into me." I said nervously.

Mercy laughed, "Really, I wouldn't think that since you always seem to always have a sword wound or something." She brought the needle closer, and I felt myself instinctively begin moving it away. "Oh quit being a baby, "She tutted before grabbing my arm and holding it still before sticking the needle in and taking blood.

I squirmed a little but Mercy held my arm tight. When she was done, she removed the needle and wiped away the excess blood and put a bandage over it. "There, were done." She said before pulling my arm up and giving the bandage a light kiss. "Feel better?" she laughed lightly.

Mercy wheeled the chair over to her desk area and placed the vial on it before coming back to my bedside and patting Eugens head. "She's been worried about you, you know?" She said as Eugen smiled in her sleep. "She's been here everyday you were out, and it was actually a struggle to make her leave at night so that you could sleep in peace."

I smiled and rubbed Eugens head gingerly, "I'm sorry Eugen." I said sadly. "She wouldn't have had to endure that hell if I had only just listened to the Admiral and waited." I clenched my fist, "but because of my stupidity she had to endure something that no one should ever have to experience."

Mercy placed a light hand on my fist. "You need to stop blaming yourself for this." she said softly. "It's not your fault as Eugen had volunteered to go with you."

"But…" I started to say, but Mercy shushed me.

"Not one more word about blaming yourself ok?" She smiled and patted Eugens head, "Everyone's been worried about you, though I must warn you, that the bases Admiral is pretty pissed off at your actions."

"I figured, and it was stupid of me to rush ahead of everything than to be calm and collected and listen to what the Admiral said." I took a deep breath and sighed, "So any punishment the Admiral gives, I shall deal with it with no complaints."

Mercy smiled and folded one leg over her lap. "I can see why a lot of the girls seem to be drawn to you." She chuckled lightly as I gave her a confused look. "Oh don't look so confused it's a simple explanation but I'm sure you already know the answer."

"Now the Admiral is out dealing with a threat to the north of us and has taken a decent sized force, but quite a few of the ships you know are still here, so the Admiral will be gone for a few days." She got up and flattened out her skirt. "I heard that the girls have something planned for you for rescuing them as well as formally welcoming you home, so as doctor's orders, go enjoy yourself before the Admiral returns alright. I'll take care of Eugen." She smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I just want to thank you for bringing Burke back safely." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

My face went bright red as she lightly laughed, "Don't worry, I won't get between you and the other girls. Now go on and enjoy yourself, there's a change of clothes in the bathroom over there for you." She gently lifted Eugen off of me and placed her in a bed next to me.

I stood up and stretched. "Thank you Mercy." I said as I made my way to the bathroom and put on the clothes that were laid out for me.

A pair of jeans and a colored t-shirt complimented nicely with a white naval cap that had been left for me. I picked it up and a note fell out from underneath it. Bending down I picked it up and read it. "The 6th destroyer division wants to say welcome back to the base! Signed Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, and Inazuma."

I smiled as I placed it on my head and looked myself over in the mirror. The white cap complemented rather nicely with my current wardrobe as the anchor on the front stood out. A dark figure caught the corner of my eye. Turning around I saw Absol leaning against the bathrooms wall with his hands in his cloaks pocket, his eyes their ice cold blue. The flame effect in his eye made him look truly menacing. I took a step back in shock. "What? How are you even here!? Don't you need-"

He cut me off with a laugh, "Don't get your panties in a wad, and stop shouting if you don't want to seem like a insane person, which I think you are on the borderline with me haha!" Even when he talked casual, he still had the air of a snake poised to strike at any given moment. "I'm still in your body I just passed so to say a veil so you can see me. Find it its better than just constantly speaking in your head." He walks over to the counter and leans against it.

"What is it that you want?" I asked as I looked myself over again in the mirror.

"Can't a concerned parent check on their young?" He said laughing as i rolled my eyes

"Just leave me alone today alright. Please just let me enjoy this day the girls have planned out without your presence." I pleaded with him as I exited the bathroom giving Mercy a wave as I walked out of the hospital.

"You know you can't get rid of someone when they're attached to you almost literally." He laughed as he walked besides me. "And hey, it's going to be us for a while during your punishment so why not get all buddy buddy with each other."

"Have I already told you that you are an ass?" I asked him.

"Yes multiple times as a matter of fact and have I already called you a bastard asshole?" He smiles.

"Yes now please leave me alone." I said.

He smiled and the next moment I blinked, he was gone. Heaving a sigh I continued on. I walked all throughout the building, but for some reason, I could not find any other fleetgirls around. "Where is everyone?" I asked aloud to no reply.

I continued to wander around the building before walking out to another bright and sunny day. "Why is it everytime I go out it's almost always sunny? It just feels like someone keeps making it sunny." I wondered as I walked past the numerous empty buildings.

I stopped by Mamiya's and peeked my head into the restaurant. "Hello!? Is anyone in there?" I called in to no answer.

'Ok even Mamiyas place is empty and it's almost always busy, so where is everyone?" I asked now looking around the empty area.

That's when a flash of color caught my eye. Turning I saw a piece of paper stuck to the door frame of Mamiya's.

"What's this?" I wondered as I picked up the piece of paper and examined it.

It was a note and opening it I saw written in a somewhat squiggly way. "When you find this come join us in the main dining hall." There was no signature.

"Oooo a mysterious letter wonder who's it from and what they want at the dining hall." Absol said lounging in a chair.

"Is this going to be persistent with you bothering me like this?" I asked folding the letter up and stuffing it into my pants pocket.

"As long as you're alive yes it will be cause hey , I'm just the other half of you so better get used to it Monty" he slurred the last word before bursting out laughing, "I just sounded like that obsolete battleship Kongou!"

I just rolled my eyes as Absol continued to laugh. "Just ignore him and all will be fine" I sighed as I started walking towards the building that housed the dining hall.

Everywhere was sunny and the base seemed a bit quiet as I spotted the main dining hall. "Seems that your surprise lies in wait in there." Absol said next to me.

He leaned forward and pressed his ear to the door. "It seems rather quiet in there if you ask me," He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "Well go on in if you want or are you to chicken shit to do it?" He smiled and laughed.

"Oh will you just shut the fuck up! I mean honestly is this how you are like!?" I said annoyed at him.

"Pretty much and you're stuck with me. So go on in." He smiled and held out an outstretched arm for me to grab the door.

Rolling my eyes, I opened the door and walked in. The place was dark all except for a light that was pointed at a box on the table. "Ok what is this now?" I asked aloud hoping for an answer, but receiving none.

I walked towards the table and looked at the box. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper decorated with stripes of red. A red bow was placed on top of it. "A present?" I wondered as I undid the bow and wrapping paper.

The wrapping paper was covering a brown box with a lid that I carefully lifted. A cylindrical shape sat amongst a large amount of brown heavy duty paper. "What are you?" i wondered as I pulled the paper off revealing a bottle of expensive sake.

"Alcohol?" I said as I looked at the tag that was tied around the top. "Happy birthday." I read as I was suddenly blinded by the dining hall lights turning on

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices said as my eyes adjusted to the blinding light.

Blinking a few times I saw a bunch of the girls standing in front of me with smiles on their faces. Each of them held a small box with a bow. I looked up behind them and saw a banner hanging across the dining hall that read "Welcome Home and Happy Birthday Montana!"

"Ohoho, seems that your harem is growing." Absol laughed in my ear.

A heavy weight pressed in front of me and looking down I saw Maas giving me a hug. "Thank you for rescuing Bismarck." She said with a smile as others came around and gave me hugs.

I stood there with a shocked look on my face. "What is all of this, and how is it my birthday?"

Nagato took a step forward from the crowd of girls, "This is more for a celebration for you returning home, but when the whole thing at Midway happened, we had to put this on hold as the Admiral needed to take a fleet to deal with some trouble in the north leaving me in charge. So we began setting up while you were resting, and I found out that your birthday was today." She said giving me a pat on the shoulder and leading me to a table piled with gifts. "So on this day of July 15th, this is your birthday."

I stared at her in amazement as it seemed every girl in the fleet was there smiling at me. "I...I don't know what to say." I said in embarrassment as the girls laughed.

"Well why not stop being in the dumps and enjoy this celebration." I heard Arizona say as she slapped me on the back.

"And let me show you your place of honor!" She said happily as she took my arm and lead me through the sea of girls to a chair that was heavily decorated with trinkets and was painted in red, white, and blue.

Arizona pushed me into the chair and passed me a glass filling it with alcohol. "Here take a sip of this." she smiled as I took a light sip and nearly spewed it back out.

"What is this!?" I hacked as the girls laughed.

"Some good old hard scotch and whisky." Arizona laughed as she took my glass and downed it herself before turning to the crowd of girls. "Now that he has taken a drink lets get this party started!"

The girls all cheered and began to excitedly talk amongst each other laughing and having a good time. I sat in the chair looking at each and every one of them, and I couldn't help but smile as I took some light sips of wine that someone had given me. The festivities reached an all new height when Mamiya wheeled in a massive buffet of food. "Eat up!" She said happily as girls began lining up and piling food onto their plates.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the varying sizes of the foods on their plates. Suddenly three massive plates of food were set in front of me. I looked over surprised at the size of the food as three girls with red and white outfits stood next to me, one of them looked sleepy and heavily drunk as she carried a bottle of wine with her.

"Buongiorno!" The taller girl said with a smile. "Littorio, Zara and Pola of the Regina Marinera have brought you delicacies from the land of pasta."

"Ummm, grazie." I said in the little Italian that I knew.

The silver haired girl collapsed into the chair next to me with the bottle of wine still in her hand as she took swigs from it. The blonde haired girl looked at her with scorn, "Pola, its rather rude for you to be like this in front of the guest."

Pola looked at her sleepily, "But Zara….everyone's drinking~" She slurred as she put her head on the table waving the bottle around.

"It's alright Zara, let her enjoy herself." I said to the blond cruiser. I picked up the bottle of sake and undid the cap. "I'll watch her as I don't really drink, but when I do I can drink a lot." I smiled as I pulled a glass over to me and filled it up. "Go enjoy yourselves ok."

Zara sighed before smiling and joining the crowd of girls talking in the room. I looked to my left and saw Absol leaning back in the chair with his feet on the table. "Seems these girls really like to let themselves loose." He laughed as he motioned at a group of six girls including Arizona coming towards me with bottles of wine and beer in their hands.

"So I overheard that you can drink a lot." A girl with purple hair that looked like a bird's said. She placed her arms worth of alcohol on the table. "I'm Junyou and I would like to get a drink with you." She smiled as she sat on the floor and poured herself a glass of wine.

At the mention of wine and alcohol, Pola lifted her head and almost like a machine grabbed a bottle and began chugging it. I just looked at her as she sat and drank without a care in the world. "Wine is gooood~" She slurred continuing to drink the bottle.

Arizona laughed as she grabbed a bottle and began chugging it. "It seems this base has quite a few heavy drinkers so, I now have people to drink with!" She put her arms over the two girls next to her.

"And knowing a bit about you, I can tell that you are quite a drinker when you get to it." She smiled giving me a bottle. "Here let's get this drinking going!" She said happily as she began chugging a new bottle.

The two girls who I later found out was Chitose and Ashigara, began to drink heavily with Arizona, as I slowly sipped the wine I had. For the next hour the girls around me continued to drink heavily and slowly began to descend into drunkenness. Absol couldn't stop laughing as he leaned back in the chair as he saw every girl in the base began to become drunker and drunker whether if it was from alcohol or just excitement, one by one they began passing out. Soon it was only me, Junyou, Arizona, Pola, and Absol who was still up. Junyou, Arizona and Pola had bottles of beer and wine littered all around them.

"It's so hot~!" Pola slurred sleepily as she began to strip off her jacket, "I need to cool off~"

"Hahahaha! You go Pola! Give Montana a show!" Junyou laughed as she rolled on the ground.

Arizona looked at me with fierce eyes, a bottle of beer in her hand. "Hey Montana~ you've only drunk three bottles, drink more damnit!" She slammed the bottle on the ground.

Absol sat behind her laughing his ass off. "Oh what are you going to do now!? You have three drunk girls here and so many new opportunities! I mean look at the Italian shes stripping!"

I looked over at Pola and saw that she was now taking off her shirt, still smiling in a drunken smile "Hey hey hey!" I said quickly as I fought her with pulling down her shirt, "what are you doing!?"

"It's just so hot….I'm just cooling off~" She said fighting me to take off her shirt.

"Come on Montana let her have her fun!" Junyou said in a drunken laugh as she pushed up behind me with her boobs pressing into my back.

I could feel my face go bright red as Junyou wrapped her arms around me and began poking my cheek. "Come on Montana~ drink up!" She picked up a glass and took a swig of wine before turning me around and kissing me with the wine in her mouth.

Absol was now roaring with laughter as he had tears coming to his eyes, "You are just getting it on! Hahahaha!" He was banging his fist on the table and gripping his sides. "This has got to be the funniest thing I have seen in my life! Hahahaha!"

My face was still bright red as Junyou continued to kiss me pouring the wine into my mouth. "You need to drink more~" She slurred and drunkenly smiled as I moved away from her and into Arizona.

"Montana! Drink!" She said angrily thrusting a bottle of beer into my hands and opening it before tilting my head back and thrusting the bottle in. "That's it you need your dose of alcohol!" She said now smiling as I chugged the bottle as she held it.

When it was empty she removed it and I gasped in the air, "Don't do that! I need air you know!"

"Crybaby," She rolled her eyes as she picked up another bottle and began to drink it.

"What is happening!?" I thought in a shocked tone as I looked at the three drunks now sitting in front of me.

Pola, now with her shirt off and one strap of her bra hanging off came forward with another bottle of wine. "Drink with me Montana~hic" She smiled as she poured herself another glass.

Absol just smiled as he sat on a chair with its back facing me, "It's quite rude to keep a pretty girl waiting you know."

I gave him a look before giving a light hearted smile to Pola and taking the second filled glass of wine "Saluti," I said clinking our glasses together.

Pola laughed as she drank her wine happily before suddenly putting the glass down and falling over passed out cold and snoring loudly.

"Hahahaha! Pola couldn't take her wine!" Junyou laughed her face now bright red from the alcohol. She turned to me and started to take off her clothes. "Play with me Montana~" She slurred again in a seductive manner.

"Nonononono, I'm fine but please keep your clothes on!" I said frantically as Junyou still continued to take off her shirt.

"Oh things are going to get good!" Absol teased from his position on the chair.

"Absol shut up!" I shouted at him earning a slightly confused look from Junyou, but she continued to take off her clothes.

I quickly looked around and spotted a large enough piece of cloth on the ground, before grabbing it and wrapping it around her. Junyou looked disappointed. "Awwww you don't want to play." She pouted before her eyes growing heavy and leaning up against me passing out and lightly snoring.

I layed her down before I was pushed to the ground by Arizona now on top of me. Her face was bright red, and I could tell she was absolutely hammered. "Ummmm, Arizona what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly as her breathing took on a ragged heavy set.

"Finally I have you to myself~" She purred as she ran a finger up my chest.

"Ummm,excuse me?" I said in a bit nervous and shocked expression.

"I've seen you with the other girls here and I can't help but get jealous, you never look at me like you do them. Is it because I don't have big boobs?" She asked in a highly seductive manner.

"N-no its not that it's-" She placed a finger to my lips as her hands began moving for my shirt, "Whoa whoa whoa!" I said as I scrambled back standing up.

"Do you not like me?" She pouted moving closer on all fours.

"No, it's not that its…"i turned and ran out of the dining hall slamming the door and collapsing against the outside of it

"Tough crowd huh?" Mercy's voice called from down the path.

I looked up and saw her walking up with Eugen in tow. "Yeah, they got pretty drunk everyone is passed out right now." I said standing up.

"I figured since I can smell the alcohol off of you." She smiled as she came to a stop. "I guess that you want somewhere to kick back slightly, so come on let's head to my room and just relax. And sorry for being late, little miss sleepyhead here just woke up."

"Sorry," Eugen said sheepishly as we started walking away from the dining hall.

"So are you going to make a move on those two fine pieces next to you?" Absol teased as he walked beside me.

Suddenly Eugen stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I thought I just saw…"She looked next to me and shook her head, "It's nothing, I'm sorry."

Absol gave me a very confused look that was unlike him. Eugen brightened back up and pulled out a small box. "Here, this is for you." Sh said holding it out for me.

"What's this?" I asked taking the box.

"It's your birthday gift."She smiled as I opened it and pulled out a heart shaped necklace.

"Thanks, its really pretty." I said as the light caught it and it seemed to catch a flame with a golden glow.

:Oh and also this is part of it to" She leaned in and stood on her toes before giving me a passionate kiss. "I hope you like it."

"Come on you two lovebirds let's get going!" Mercy called as Eugen hurried off to her

I lagged behind slightly as Absol stood next to me with a concerned look on his face. "Whats wrong with you?" I asked him.

"She mentioned that she thought she saw someone next to you"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Didn't you hear me say that only you could see me unless I took over her body?"

"Yeah…"A look of concern began spreading over my face. "What are you getting at?"

"Could she possibly have snapped at Midway like Louise?" He said as his face grew thoughtful. "Keep watch on her for now, she could prove to be an interesting case." With that he vanished.

"Hey are you coming or what?" Eugen called.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I shouted as I hurried off after them Absols words never leaving my mind.

* * *

 **Well theres that chapter I hope you all enjoyed. Be sure to like and fav this story as well as comment on it it means a lot!**

 **Now I'm just wondering would you guys like it if I did one shot stories of Montana or Absol or any of the girls that were a bit more romantic comedies at all? Be sure to let me know your opinions as these stories will more be like OVA's for this one**


	35. Moonlight stroll

**Hello all heres the next chapter to the story that ypu guys are just loving! apologies if this chapter seems rather short its just because I'm moving the plot along and that the next chapter is where the next arc of the story takes place with Montana and his punishment and continuing on with the story**

 **I dont own kancolle**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by more uneventfully with Eugen and Mercy enjoying themselves with telling stories from their own bases and laughing at jokes each other told. I couldn't help smiling at how everything seemed rather peaceful and how everything seemed to be settling down. As the sky grew dark, Eugen stretched and yawned. "Man, am I getting tired I think I'll...zzzzz…" She yawned before laying her head down and falling asleep.

Mercy gave a light smile, "I guess the adrenaline and excitement has finally run out." She pulled a blanket off her bed and placed it around Eugen. "Go on and head back its already getting late, I'll watch her tonight."

"Thank you," I said standing up and pulling my shoes on. "And thanks again for your hospitality."

"You're most welcome, come by anytime you feel like it." She smiled and waved as I walked out the door and out into the coming night.

"Seems you rather enjoyed yourself there." Absol said the moment I walked out the door into the twilight.

"Of course I did, what would you expect." I scoffed at him as I walked past the tree he was leaning up against.

"Well I thought you would have chickened out and spent it alone in your room which you still share with the Kriegsmarine." He laughed as he fell into step right next to me.

"Wow such faith you have with me." I rolled my eyes as I walked along the docks edge.

The breeze was light and warm as the moon sat full overhead, illuminating the area around in pale moonlight. Stars littered the dark sky as I continued on. I continued to walk with no particular direction, before coming to a stop at a bench that sat atop a hill overlooking the base. Absol sat on the ground next to the bench. "What are we doing here might I ask."

"I don't know possibly someplace to think." I sighed as I sat down on the bench.

"Think about what? What could possibly warrant this much thinking?" Absol laughed.

"Well many things, like how I fucked up this base with the Admiral, the stupid endangerment I did with Burke and Eugen and just so many other things." I said as I stared at the ground slumping forward.

"Well it is your fault for fucking up." Absol said in a sarcastic voice.

"Wow thanks for making me feel better." I retorted.

Absol laid down in the grass and stared up at the sky and stars laughing to himself as he drew pictures in the stars above. "Ha that one looks like a dick." He laughed from time to time.

"So immature," I sighed as Absol continued to laugh.

As the moon rose higher, Absol got bored and sat down on the bench next to me. He groaned and laid his head back and stretched his arms. "Are you going to move at all at any time soon?" He groaned hitting me in the arm.

"I have no plan on it." i said smiling slightly at how annoyed and impatient he was becoming.

"Well I'm getting rather bored with all this sitting here and doing nothing bullshit." He groaned, sitting and rubbing his hands together.

"Absol shut up and leave me be to this." I sighed.

"That's easier said than done dipshit." He sneered. "You know I'm getting rather tired of seeing you mope around and being depressed and shit. You fucked up that much is clear. Grow a pair and accept responsibility for your fucking actions." His temper began to rise. "You wallow in self pity so much that you need a sharp stick up your ass to snap you out of it!"

I could feel my temper rising as well. "Well then where the fuck were you!? Where were you when I needed your strength to fight them huh!? Where the fuck were you!?"

"You ungrateful little shit! If it wasn't for me you would be dead back on that base and those girls would be their fucking slaves! I got you out of that fucking base after you fucked up and got them captured!" Absol yelled now standing up and standing in front of me, his eyes a cold ice blue and the flame effect blazing furiously.

"You fucking nearly killed everyone there!" I started to yell with tears beginning to come to my eyes when suddenly I heard footsteps behind me.

Turning around, I saw a girl with silver hair coming up the hill. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise someone was up here." The girl said in a kind and gentle voice.

"Oh no it's alright." I sighed as I collapsed back down on the bench.

"Is it ok if I sit down?" She asked.

I nodded and she sat down on the far end of the bench. "You're Montana right?" She asked after a few moments.

I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes quickly. "Yea, and what's your name?" I asked turning to face her.

"Fifth division carrier Shoukaku." She said with a smile and holding out her hand.

I shook her hand and looked down. "So what are you doing here at this time of night?" I asked.

She shrugged and smiled, "I don't know I just felt like going for a walk. I heard you yelling as I came up the hill, were you talking to someone?"

"Um no, I was just talking to myself." I said quickly.

"Oh ok." She smiled and looked at the moon above. "It's rather lovely tonight isn't it?" She said with a smile.

I took in a deep breath and looked up at the moon. "Yeah I would agree it is rather lovely tonight."

Thats when I noticed Absol next to me was actually staring at Shoukaku. "Thats odd, Absol isn't making any comments about her." I thought to myself.

"So how are you liking our base?" She asked after another minute.

"It is rather fun if I give my honest opinion, but I think I may have ruined my chances here." I said sadly looking down.

"How come?" She asked giving me a curious look.

"Well, I recklessly endangered people on this base with a stupid decision I made." I said not meeting her eyes.

"Hmm and I guess that the Admiral was rather upset with that." She said in a gentle voice.

"Yes, and I expect that when the Admiral gets back I'm going to be shipped off somewhere else." I said starting to wring my hands together.

"Well I can assure you that the Admiral won't transfer you to another base." She said reassuringly.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking up at her.

"Well the Admiral is adamant on discipline and that actions should not go unpunished, but the Admiral isn't that harsh with no one has ever been transferred from the base as punishment. So I can assure you that you aren't going to be transferred." She gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "And I don't think the girls here would ever actually allow the Admiral to do that either way."

Shoukaku stood and I heard Absol take a breath. I looked over at him and I actually had to stifle a smile and a laugh. Absol was staring intently at her with a sort of interest that I had never seen drawn onto him. I looked back at Shoukaku as she brushed some hair over her shoulder making it wave in the moonlight and giving her a regal sort of appearance. I looked back at Absol and his face began growing a unnatural shade of red and to my surprise his eyes seemed to dim slightly from the ice blue.

"Is he actually interested in her?" I thought to myself as Shoukaku stretched.

She turned to me and gave me a warm smile that seemed almost motherly. "It's getting rather late, I think that I should be heading back to the dorm and hope that Kaga and Zuikaku are done arguing." She sighed and smiled.

"Wait what were they arguing about?" I asked as I stood up as well.

"Just performance things, those two bicker like a cat and dog, but they are rather close." She laughed slightly.. "Well I better get going I hope you enjoy the rest of your night Montana." She bowed and turned to start walking down the hill.

"Go with her." Absol hissed at me.

"Why?" I asked him confused, then I saw his face and his expression made him vulnerable. I couldn't help but give a sly smile. "Oh now's my chance to get back at him." I laughed to myself.

"Fine I'll go with her." I sighed as I started down the hill after her. I caught up to her in a few moments and she gave me a look of surprise.

"Oh, are you coming this way as well?" She asked.

"Uh yeah I just wanted to keep talking, I get a feeling of calmness when I talk to you." I said smiling sheepishly, "Don't get the wrong idea." I added quickly.

Shoukaku just smiled and laughed lightly, "It's alright the Admiral has said that a lot when talking with me as well as numerous of the girls here." She sighed. "Quite a few of the girls here have said that I'm quite motherly like Hoshou is to the carriers."

"I can see that motherly instinct in you." I complimented her earning a smile from her.

"Thank you Montana, you seem like you're quite a nice guy." She said sweetly.

Absol stifled a laugh as he walked on Shoukaku's left. He was examining her up and down looking at her face, hair, butt, and he spent a while staring at her breasts. "She is almost heavenly." I heard Absol murmur to himself in a very unnatural way that was not part of his character.

"So how are things here at the base in your opinion?" I asked her as a way to start the conversation again.

"I believe that everything is going rather smoothly, as our Admiral prepares for the future events and threats of the Abyssals, though after Midway, I think we are going to be relaxing a bit more." She laughed as we came to a stop in front of a building that was mostly dark except for one light, where two voices could be heard arguing with each other.

Shoukaku sighed, "Seems they're still at it." She turned to me and bowed. "Thank you for walking me home, but I should go and settle things between them." She smiled and waved before walking into the building.

After she had left I turned and walked a distance away before stopping and turning to Absol with a smile on my face. "Is someone in love?" I teased.

His face went bright red that it seemed almost an unnatural color. "No...I'm not."

"You were checking her out weren't you? I mean I saw that look in your eye that wasn't being focused on just sex or whatever." I laughed. "Oh this is golden! You actually have a soft side! And here I thought you were just a flat out prick."

His face grew an even brighter shade of red before he gave me a death glare and vanished. I smiled and started walking back to the Kriegsmarine building. "Oh the psycho maniac has a crush." I chuckled to myself as I continued to walk in the pale moonlight.

* * *

 **Well who knew Absol had a possible soft side, possibly even human? and he seems to have caught an interest in shoukaku wonder how that will play out? Well continue to like and fav this story and I'll keep posting new chapters! Be sure to review to and I'll see you all in the next chapter**


	36. Promised date 1 of 7:The feisty American

**Heres the next chapter guys this is going to be the last fluffy chapter for a little bit but I hope you enjoy the first of Montanas promised dates to the girls who got him!**

 **I dont own kancolle**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to find my head encased in darkness. "What…?" I said sleepily as I moved my hands ot from under the covers and felt around my head squeezing something soft. "What are these?" I found myself wondering as I continued to squeeze and try and get whatever these were off of me.

Suddenly, I felt the objects on my head move and a slight but tired groan come out. My eyes shot wide open and my hands froze. "Don't tell me these are…." I said nervously as I felt my face heating up.

After wriggling my head free, I lifted my head up and almost had a heart attack at who had their body and breasts wrapped around my head.

"B-Bismarck…?" I said in a choked out voice as she squeezed my head back into her breasts.

"The pillows talking." She mumbled in her sleep as I picked up the smell of beer coming from her clothes.

"She's still drunk!" I exclaimed in my head as I tried to wiggle my head free from her grasp again. Her grip only tightened with every attempt I made.

"The pillow thinks it can escape. Never!" She mumbled in a happy drunken voice.

"I think I may suffocate between these things if I don't get air!" I gasped. "Oh what a way to go! I can see the light, it's calling me its-"

I was blinded by light as someone moved Bismarck off of me. "I can breath!" I inhaled gulps of air as my eyes adjusted to reveal the sight of Iowa smiling over me.

"Seems you needed a little bit of help there." She smiled as I moved out of Bismarck's grasp.

"Um, yeah thanks" I said as I sat there sheepishly as Bismarck got comfortable again.

Iowa smiled and sat down on one of the beds and stared at me. "Seems last night was a but of fun." She winked at me as I looked away embarrassed. "Most of the girls are still passed out from all the drinking they did, though I woke up a little while ago and took a shower."

I cleared my throat and got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser, pulling out clothes for me to wear. "Then what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled out a clean shirt and pants.

"Well I have nothing going on today, and I had a thought. Why not have you keep the promise that you made at Pearl Harbor with us?" She stuck out her tongue and gave me another wink.

"Promise?" I asked her confused.

She laughed "You promised me, Yamato, Eugen, Fubuki, and that girl New Mexico you'll go out on a date with us."

I felt myself freeze with the shirt still clenched in my hand. "D-d-date?" I asked nervously.

"Of course a date! And don't worry I won't keep you all for myself." She teased and gave a look at Bismarck. "You know, the month's you were gone, Bismarck was devastated, she felt that she had let you down, and I don't know but I think she had started taking a liking to you."

I looked at Bismarck's drunk sleeping form. "So she actually was worried about me." I said a little sadly, before Iowa gave me a slap on the back.

"Don't look so down, I think the perfect way for you to make it up to her is a date!" She said happily before heading to the door. "I'll meet you in an hour by the main headquarters, I hope you're ready for some fun today!" With one last wink she disappeared around the door.

I stood there for a moment, still in shock after what Iowa had said. "Is she serious?" i stammered.

"Yes she is asshole." Absol sneered from the doorway. "Damn I have to say that you are quite the lucky scorer I mean did you see the size of her tits?"

I rolled my eyes, "Is that really all you care for in a girl, though...you did seem interested in Shoukaku more than her body." I teased as he came up to me and stared me right in the face, his face a red monotone of fury and embarrassment.

"Don't bring that up again, or I will ruin every chance you have with any of the girls." He hissed as I laughed.

"Somebody's just embarrassed that they got caught showing actual human emotions." I said cracking a smile.

"Tch," He scoffed before turning his back to me. "Better not keep her waiting or I'll have to take over and you wouldn't like it if I did. And also you're building quite a harem aren't you?" Absol sneered the last bit as he gave me a side glance over his shoulder

"I'm not building a harem!" I protested, but he had already disappeared.

Heaving a sigh, I made my way to the shower and turned it onto a warm setting before disrobing and stepping in. The warm water ran over my coarse body giving me life and making me feel a bit refreshed. Finishing my shower, I took a step out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror wiping the condensation from it. I examined my worn face and smiled at how I still maintained a youthful look. Toweling off, I pulled on my clean shirt and pants as well as the cap that the destroyers had given me. Giving myself one last look in the mirror I turned to the door to see Absol standing there smirking.

"Finished powdering your nose beauty queen." He laughed.

"Stick it up your ass and stir it with a large stick." I retorted moving past him.

"Oh aren't you the chiper one in this bromance of a relationship, though I wouldn't say that this is a bromance but more of a-" I didn't hear him finish as I had already walked out the door.

"God can he ever leave any part of my life alone!?" I huffed as I walked out of the dorms to meet Iowa.

I reached the main headquarters in a few minutes passing a couple of girls who had woken up from their beds or from the party, saying a good morning to me before continuing on to their destinations. When I finally arrived, I saw Iowa standing wearing a green shoulder shirt with her bra straps pulling over her shoulders. She wore a pair of black framed glasses with a brown bag strapped across her jeans had some rips in them but it was meant for the rugged look. She smiled as I approached giving me a wave and a look up and down.

"You look rather nice in some actual casual clothes instead of those formal casual outfits you wear." She grinned as she grabbed my arm and held onto it. "Now come on we got a whole day ahead of ourselves to enjoy!"

She started to drag me along with her as we started moving towards the shopping district of the base. Girls milled around going from shop to shop checking out different clothes, jewelry, food, and a multitude of other things. A few of the girls got cute expressions on their faces and said slight "Aww" as me and Iowa walked by her hand in mine.

Iowa was looking extremely happy as she went from shop window to shop window pointing at the things they had on display. I couldn't help but smile at how child like she was being and how innocent she looked. After every store Iowa would hand me a bag that she had filled with objects from the store. We stopped at a small shop where Iowa placed her face on the glass and looked at a long purple dress with one long sleeve and a cut off above the breast. "Come on we are going in here." She said dragging me in.

She asked the clerk for the dress along with a few other articles of clothing before headed to the changing room stationing me outside the curtain. "Make sure no one gets a peek~" She winked at me before pulling the curtain close.

I leaned up against the wall and with a heavy sigh dropped the bags on the floor before sitting down and leaning my head against the wall.

"Enjoying your date?" Absol asked with a smile on his face as he sat and leaned his head on the wall as well.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he started talking. "Jesus do you always have to do that!?"

"I come and go as I please." He grinned as he sat there picking at his fingernails, "why not try and get a peek at that sexy body behind the curtain?"

"Because I'm not a pig like you are." I huffed doing my best not to look at him.

"Aw come on I know you want to you keep forgetting that I'm actually you and I know your thoughts." He laughed before he stood up making a move to the curtain.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I hissed at him.

"Getting a peek what are you going to do to stop me huh? You can't really fight me lest you want to look like an insane person." He grinned before holding his hands up in surrender. "But I guess I'll let it slide this time as I know you want better chances to get under her shirt and pants."

The curtain opened and I turned to look at Iowa, now dressed in the purple dress. I could feel my mouth dropping at how she looked. She looked rather embarrassed as she stepped out. "So what do you think?" She asked her face slightly red.

"You look stunning." I said nodding at my own statement.

She gave me a smile and brushed some of her hair back. "Well I'm going to change alright." She disappeared behind the curtain again.

"You're just ogling her all over, but I admit she has some nice goods." Absol laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Absol, shut up and stop treating these girls like objects that are meant for your desire." I said pointedly to him.

"These aren't my desires truly. They are also yours." He grinned and sat down in a chair. "So don't call me a pig when you are also having the same thoughts."

"What is it you truly want? I ask him. "You have been pestering me all day during this date so clearly you want something, so what is it?"

Absol heaved a sigh and leaned back in the chair. "Something is not right." He said finally.

"What do you mean?" I stare at him with eyes demanding answers.

:I mean something just doesn't feel right at this base. I have this sense of foreboding that something big is going to happen and it's coming soon. So I would suggest you be on your guard at all times or we're going to pay for it dearly." He said in a grave voice just as the curtain opened and Iowa stepped out with the dress draped over her arm.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked giving me a confused look.

"Oh, I was just thinking aloud." I said giving a little laugh, "So you going to get that dress?"

"Yeah, and after let's get something to eat, cause I'm hungry." She moved to the checkout area and bought the dress handing me the bag before walking out and heading down the street.

I picked up the bags of items she had bought and followed her. Iowa continued to walk for a few more minutes before stopping in front of a food stand. "The stuff here smells really good! It smells like home!" She said happily as she got two hamburgers and hotdogs for us before finding a small table to sit down.

She took a bite of the burger and smiled happily closing her eyes. "Thiwf is so good!" she said with her mouth full of food. She swallowed the bite and took another.

"Seems you've missed the food from the states," I said with a slight smile.

Iowa nodded and took her third bite into the burger taking away half of the remaining bit. "Yes, for the longest time I've wanted to have a burger and hot dog." She inhaled the hot dog in a record three seconds before wiping her hands on a napkin and looking at me.

"What?" I asked a little nervously taking a bite of my burger.

"You got a little bit of ketchup…" She licked her thumb and then wiped it across my cheek "...there" She giggled as my face began burning up. "Oh don't be so embarrassed." She smiled.

"Oh, uh yeah right." I said taking another quick bite of my burger.

"So...I have a question for you." Iowa said as I looked at her.

"What is it?" I shoved the rest of the burger into my mouth and took a bite into the hot dog.

"Which one of us do you like?" She asked as the hot dog caught in my throat causing me to cough.

"What?" I coughed down the piece of hot dog.

"Oh she's got you good boy!" Absol laughed from the chair next to me.

"Well, it's just I've noticed that a couple of the girls here are starting to be attracted to you and I was just wondering...who was it you liked." Iowa looked at me with curious eyes.

"I-I can't really say…" I started to say when I heard footsteps approaching from behind me.

"Seems the call for reckoning has come." Absol sighed.

I turned around to see Nagato coming forward with Mutsu. "Nagato what are you doing here?" Iowa asked curiously with some worry in her voice.

"Iowa it'll be fine I'll be seeing you later and also thank you for the company today." I said with a small smile before giving Iowa a hug and turning to Nagato and Mutsu. "The Admiral's back then I take it?"

Nagato simply nodded. Heaving a sigh I gave one last look to Iowa and smiled at her a reassuring smile. "Tell the others I'll see them sometime later."

Turning I walked in front of Nagato as the two follow behind me. "Guess it's time for judgement."

* * *

 **Well now the time for Montana's judgment has come. What will be the verdict? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the date that he had with Iowa as I think he enjoyed it as well, though who knows where his heart truly lies? Be sure to comment like fav and follow this story so it can grow! Thanks you guys love you all!**


	37. Judgment

**Well guys heres the beginning of the second arc of the story with Montanas Judgement. I won't say much but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of the story!**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

The three of us walked back in silence. As we passed through the shopping district, girls turned toward us with confused looks and began whispering amongst each other. "Seems you're becoming a dead man walking." Absol sneered as he walked next to me.

I turned and gave him a dark look, earning a laugh from him. "I don't need your commentary." I hissed in a low whisper as Nagato and Mutsu walked behind me.

"Hey I'm not the one that fucked up here, it's your fault I believe we already established this." He laughed twirling around in a circle.

I rolled my eyes at him and continued pressing forward. After a few more minutes, I began to feel slightly uncomfortable at the looks I was beginning to receive from some of the other shipgirls. I stopped and turned to face Nagato. "Can we please stop by my room so i can change. I want to face the Admiral in my formal wear instead of this."

Mutsu gave Nagato a slight smile as Nagato thought about it. "Alright, but we can only spare you a few minutes to change when we arrive." She said finally.

"Thank you." i gave a small smile to her before turning around and continuing to walk this time towards the dorms.

"And why is it you want to change?" Absol asked with an annoyed expression.

"Because I want to face the Admiral as how do I put this...I want to face the Admiral and whatever tribunal there is as a proud battleship who is not running and also as a man." I said sternly putting some distance between me and the two battleships so that I could converse with Absol.

"Hahaha! Seems that you want to grow a pair of big balls huh!?" He laughed as he slapped me in the back.

I stopped in front of the dorms entrance and opened the door for Nagato as she walked in. I followed her and stopped in front of the Kriegsmarine room. "You only have five minutes." She said formally as i opened the door and walked inside.

Eugen, Bismarck, and Graf stood gathered around Bismarck's bed reading a letter that was sitting on her bed. The three turned when they heard the door open.

"Oh Montana, what are you doing here?" Graf asked as I gave a small nod of greeting before moving to the closet and pulling out a white uniform. "How was the date with Iowa going?" Graf continued speaking.

"It was fine." i say simply as I take the uniform off the hanger.

Graf gave me a confused look. "Why do you sound so sad?" Eugen asked as she moved up to next to me.

"It's nothing really, I'm just going to be out for a while." I give them a faint smile before moving into the bathroom and closing the door.

I heave a sigh as I lean against the door. Absol leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed looking at me. "There's no backing down and feeling bad for yourself now, so suck up your little ego and pride and go face the Admiral."

I nodded slowly and began to take off my shirt and pants, pulling on the uniform and buttoning it up and putting on my cap and adjusting it in the mirror. "I have to thank the destroyer division when I see them again." I sighed as I opened the door to where Eugen stood looking worried along with Graf. Bismarck sat on the bed still reading the letter.

"What's going on?" Eugen asked her voice growing with worry.

"Something that has been coming for a little while." I say patting her head and giving her a hug.

"Graf, help her alright?" I give her a hug before turning and walking out the door facing Nagato. "I'm ready."

Nagato nodded and led me out of the building towards the main headquarters. Mutsu walked behind me at a little distance. Girls were now beginning to watch us from both sides as we made our way closer to the building. I stood as straight as I could trying to give myself an air of confidence, but inside I was a nervous wreck. We walked inside and Mutsu closed the door as a bunch of the girls tried to get a peek inside at me.

"The Admiral is upstairs in the office." Nagato said leading me up a flight of stairs to the Admiral's office.

She stopped and knocked on the door. "Come in." The Admiral's voice sounded through the door.

Nagato opened the door and entered followed by me and Mutsu. The Admiral stood facing away from me staring out the window at the base. Nagato and Mutsu walked behind the Admiral's desk and stood on either side of it. Ooyodo sat in a chair with a notepad and pen. "Take a seat." The Admiral said without turning around.

I took off my cap and nodded sitting in the chair that was directly across from the Admiral's seat. The Admiral sighed and turned around taking a seat in the chair and with folded hands stared at me. "Is there anything you want to say before we start this?" The Admiral asked with piercing eyes.

"No," I say sitting as straight as possible. I see out of the corner of my eye Absol lounging on the couch with his feet on the table.

"Alright then let's get this done and over with."The Admiral sighed and opened a file and in a formal tone began to speak. ¨This tribunal for the battleship USS Montana is now to begin. This is being witnessed by my secretary ship flagship Nagato and vice secretary Mutsu with Ooyodo as plaintiff." The Admiral pulled out a sheet of paper and began to reading. "Ÿou have been charged with insubordination to a direct order issued by me as well as the reckless endangerment of two girls of this fleet. Arleigh Burke class destroyer USS Arleigh Burke and Admiral Hipper class heavy cruiser KMS Prinz Eugen. You recklessly exposed them to danger and caused undue harm to them with your capture by the enemy. Do you accept these charges?" The Admiral looked up from the paper and looked at me.

"Yes, yes I do." i said staring the Admiral in the eye.

"Well, all that we have left is to determine the appropriate form of punishment that is needed for this." The Admiral sighed wringing both hands together. "Before I read of your judgement, I would like to ask you..why?"

I stared at Nagato and Mutsu before looking back at the Admiral. "Why did you disobey a direct order to stay here and leave recklessly when there was already a plan in motion to rescue Bismarck from the Abyssals?" The Admiral continued standing up from the desk and pulling out a glass and filling it with water.

"In the little time that I knew you, you never came off to me as someone who would do something so rash." The Admiral sipped the water and sat back down.

"Choose your words carefully or you could fuck yourself over." Absol chimed in from behind me.

I ignored him as I looked down at my hands. "To tell you the truth...I was frustrated and angry." I said in a low voice as I looked up at the Admiral.

"And why was that?" The Admiral asked in a voice full of authority but as well as some sliver of compassion in there. "Why were you frustrated and angry?"

I took in a breath and looked down gathering my thoughts before lifting my eyes up. "I was angry and frustrated as this place...really is the only home I know...and Bismarck as well as the other girls are like the only family I know and care for. So yes, when I heard that you weren't sending out a party to rescue Bismarck as in my mind I was afraid of losing someone who I was close to, I got frustrated and angry at that and I said some cruel things to you." I breathed in a long breath. "But I was stupid and arrogant that I did not let you finish explaining the whole situation to me and...I'm sorry and I accept any punishment you deem fit for me even if it is scrapping."

I hung my head low. The room was silent for what seemed like ages when I felt a pat on my shoulder. Looking up I stared into the face of the Admiral who stared back with hard but kind eyes. "Lift your head Montana." The Admiral said in a kinder voice.

Slowly, I lifted my head and stared at him. "I empathise with you with being in that situation and your course of mind, as I myself came from a more humbler of upbringings so I can understand the strong feelings of family you have for the girls, as do I. If you are asking for forgiveness, I forgive you." The Admiral just stared at me and I it seemed those eyes were just peering into me at my most deepest levels.

"But…" The Admiral straightened up and sat back down, "That still doesn't warrant for the actions you did of insubordination and reckless endangerment of the fleet. And being as I am an Admiral and that in order for a fleet to function properly, there must be consequences for your actions that deem fit for the crime."

I nodded silently and stared at the floor. "No, stare at the Admiral, be a dignified and face the consequences." I thought to myself as I looked up.

The Admiral stood and looked directly at me, "I (readers name) of the naval district of Okinawa, have found the battleship USS Montana, guilty of the crimes of insubordination under a superior officer, and the reckless endangerment of a fleet. The punishment I decree as warranted for these actions...is scrapping."

The room got silent, as Nagato and Mutsu stared in shock at the Admiral. "Admiral! Are you actually sure!?" Nagato stated moving from the wall.

"We've never scrapped someone as punishment. Clearly this is not the right form of punishment that is meant for him! You're sentencing him to death!" Mutsu said moving next to Nagato. "This would be unlike you!"

"Nagato, Mutsu… It's fine. I said I would accept any punishment given to me, and if scraping is what the Admiral says is the punishment...then so be it." I said looking at both of them as they turned and gave me shocked looks.

"But Montana, scraping means-" I held up a hand to stop Nagato.

"I know what scraping means, and for the endangerment I did to the girls, I believe that it is the best option." I said turning to look at the Admiral again. "Admiral, I accept your judgement, and let me tell you for the short time that I've been here, this base has proven to be my home and I would like to say thank you for it." I stood and gave a salute to the Admiral. "Now if I may have permission, may I go and tell the girls goodbye?"

The Admiral nodded and I turned and walked out the door. "Montana…" I heard Nagato saying but I had already turned the corner and was walking out.

I felt a hard slap on my head. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Absol yelled as he came up behind me. His face was awash with fury. "Do you know what you fucking did!?"

"I accepted responsibility and punishment for the actions I have caused." I said simply as I continued to walk on.

"No, shit sherlock!" Absol yelled. "Did you forget that I am tied to you and if you die I die as well?"

"Yes, and I know that you don't want to be here anymore so it's a win for you."

"That's not my fucking point!" Absol raged as he stood in front of me and pushed me against a tree with enough force I heard it crack. He gripped my uniform so tightly his hand was white. "You are the most stupid and arrogant motherfucker I know!" He yelled, his eye a icy cold blue and his flame effect blazing.

"Absol, I made my choice and accepted responsibility for the actions and pain I caused and if scraping is the answer then so be it, you can try and take over, but you'll just make it even worse than it already is." I tell him in a cool calm voice as I place a hand on his arm. "But I want time to say goodbye to the girls if you so as much care about how I feel compared to you only caring about yourself." I take his hand off of my uniform. "But I've made my choice so deal with it." I brushed past him leaving him standing at the tree shaking in fury.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" I heard him furiously cry and the sound of the ground shaking and the creaking of wood.

It took all my strength not to look back at him as I made my way to the Kriegsmarine dorm. The girls were standing in front of the building when I arrived. Eugen ran up and with tears in her eyes hugged me tightly. "I-is it true?" She said weepily as she buried her head into my chest.

"Is it true you're going to be scrapped?" She cried squeezing me tighter.

I looked at the other girls and I could see that they all had tears as well. "It's-it's not fair!" Eugen cried muffled in my chest.

"Eugen…" I said softly rubbing her head.

"No! I don't want you to be scrapped!" She cried lifting her head, and I could see tears coming down her cheeks. "I've already lost one person I cared for I don't want to lose another!"

"Eugen...I'm sorry" I said my voice filling with emotion. "I-I caused pain to you that you should never have felt and I'm sorry." I squeezed her and forced myself not to cry.

Eugen let go of me a crying mess as I moved to the other girls and hugged them. "It's been fun knowing you while it lasted." Graf said choking back a sob as I hugged her.

"The pleasure has been mine." I said giving her a smile before turning to Bismarck as she wrapped both arms around my neck and squeezed me.

"How can the Admiral do something like this after what you did to rescue me?" Bismarck asked me.

"I don't know, but all that matters is that you are home with the girls where you belong and that's all that I need to know and see." I give her a kiss on the head as I hug her tightly.

Maass and Shultz hugged me at the same time, and I smiled and rubbed their heads. "Make sure you level up to be strong destroyers." I tell them.

They nod and wipe their eyes as I straighten up and look at the girls who were my family for the short time I was here. I look especially at Eugen but she's looking behind me. "Admiral…" She stammers causing me to turn around.

"You can't do this to him! Scraping is never the answer! It never was!" Eugen said as tears came to her eyes again, before she turned and ran into the building followed by Bismarck.

The Admiral sighed and looked at me. "Fancy a walk Montana?"

"Of course." I say as the Admiral turns and I walk behind.

The two of us walk in silence for a few minutes before we reach a picnic table and the Admiral sat down. "Please take a seat Montana." The Admiral motions to the seat on the opposite side of the table.

"What is it that you need?" I ask in a surprisingly calm manner.

"I would like to say that I must apologize for the judgment that I gave to you." The Admiral said staring at me.

I stared back with a confused look on my face. "What do you mean?" I risked asking.

"The ruling I did on you went against what I have put as my bases policy." The Admiral sighed. "My judgement was rather rash and Nagato brought it to my attention that indeed the entire time I have been Admiral at this base, I made it a policy that no one is to be scrapped even as punishment."

I sat there in silence not believing the words that the Admiral was saying. "Scraping, in my opinion, is the worst form of punishment or pain a girl should go through. They sacrifice everything for their Admiral, and to then turn on them and make them seem they were worthless is the highest betrayal to them. So Montana, I'm sorry for that judgement and have at this time revoked it."

"Thank-" I started to say, but the Admiral held up a hand.

"However, your actions still can not remain unpunished." The Admiral said causing me to nod. "Your previous judgement has been revoked, but that doesn't mean you can go unpunished." The Admiral stood and looked down at me. "As of this moment, you are to be court martialed for the next five months, you are to be placed in a cell in the main headquarters where every day, you are to help around the base ranging from the docks to the kitchen with Mamiya. Do you accept this judgement?"

I stood and looked at the Admiral. "If that is what my punishment shall be, then so be it and thank you for it." I gave a relieved smile and shook the Admirals hand.

"Here we go with prison." Absol rolled his eyes on the bench next to us. "Ought to be fun."

* * *

 **Well thats a wrap on that chapter, now Montana has been sentenced to prison and I wonder how that will turn out? I like how you guys are devouring this story like Ashigara's nickname of the hungry wolf and it makes me happy you guys are enjoying it. I'll be sure to kjeep this up in the future!**

 **Be sure to comment like and fav the story please!**


	38. 1st day of sentence

**Heres the next chapter for the story I hope you guys enjoy it! And I'm looking at reviews and don;t worry I'm listening to some of you guys ideas so keep em coming!**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

After the events of what happened at the bench, the rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur. I remember heading back to the room and gathering up a suitcase of belongings, not running at all into any of the Kriegsmarine as I did so. The next clear memory I have, is standing in front of the main headquarters with the Admiral and Nagato on either side of me. The Admiral was saying something but I hadn't been paying attention.

"Wh-what? I'm sorry could you repeat what you last said?" I asked looking at the Admiral.

"I was saying that we currently at the moment have only one cell which is currently occupied, but she has agreed that for the duration of your sentence, you can use it with her." The Admiral walked ahead and opened the door.

"Who's already in there?" I asked as I walked in and the door to the cell areas opened with a metallic click.

"You've completely forgotten haven't you?" Absol sneered on the other side of the door as it opened.

A tall dark skinned girl stood up and saluted the Admiral as we walked in. She looked like Yamato in her style of clothes, except around her massive chest was strands of tape wrapped tightly around. "At ease Musashi." The Admiral smiled as I walked in and looked into the cell.

One side of the room, a bed and empty shelfs sat at one end, while on the other sat a fully furnished room with a girl leaning against the wall as she sat in her bed. She looked at the window and I saw her smile.

"Well if it isn't the fucker who dislocated my shoulder." Louise sneered in a mocking tone.

"Oh if this isn't going to be fun." Absol laughed leaning against the door.

The Admiral opened the door to the cell and I walked in placing my stuff down on the bed. Nagato and Musashi came in and stood on either side of the door.

"You get the rest of today to get settled in but starting tomorrow, you are to report to Mamiya's at 6:00 in the morning to help get the fleets breakfast together, which afterwards you will receive your orders for the rest of the day. Any questions?" The Admiral looked at me as I shook my head. "Good, now Louise, he will be your cellmate for some time so I will not allow any harm to come to him or you will face severe reparations for the action do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, yes you do _warden_ ," She said with rolling her eyes.

The Admiral nodded and turned walking out the door. Musashi followed while Nagato lagged behind giving me one last look before closing the door behind her.

"Well, how have you been Montana~" Louise said in a voice that sounded as thin as ice.

"Oh, she's pissed at you." Absol laughed as he lounged on the bed.

"I've been fine Louise." I said simply as I began to unpack the suitcase.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me." She said coldly, as I felt her presence coming up behind me.

My body stopped moving to my command, as I was pushed to the side and Absol took over grabbing Louise's hand and flipping her over onto the bed, pinning her down. He held her down and got on top of her holding her hands above her head.

"Oh are we going to fuck each other?" She asked mockingly.

"As much as I would love to do that no whore, you need to learn your place." Absol said meeting her mocking voice. "You need to learn your place, that here, I'm not going to deal with your bullshit." He tightened his grip on her hands. "You need to know that if you try anything to me, unless I allow it, I won't hesitate to kill you. Is that understood?" He sneered as he held her hands above her head and grabbed her breast starting to twist it. "I will rip these off if you give me the chance." He smiled with a cynical grin.

"Absol, stop we're stuck here for five months with her so we don't want to get on bad terms with her." I thought to him.

Louise just stared up and grinned. "Oh, so you're the one that decided to dislocated my shoulder." She grinned almost seductively as I felt her slide her legs out from under me and wrap them around my waist. "You could prove to actually provide me some entertainment~" She purred.

Absol laughed as he let go of her hands and separated her legs from my waist. "Sorry, as tempting as it would be to fuck the shit out of you, I already have my eyes on someone else. Now get off my bed and before I bash your head in." He said as he relinquished control back to me.

Louise slid off the bed and ran her fingers up my back, "If you ever change your mind you know where I am~" She whispered in my ear, before taking a small nibble on it.

I looked away and focused back on the suitcase and unpacked it. "Absol please don't do that with her." I thought to him.

"Oh shove it up yours, I do what I want and there's nothing you can do to stop it." He sneered as he walked around the room.

"Then what about Shoukaku?" I thought to him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around at me. His face turning slightly red. "Don't talk about her at all, or I swear…" He let the threat hang before vanishing.

I sighed and continued to unpack and organize the little area that was to be my room.

After about half an hour, I layed down on the bed, and before I knew it, I had passed out and was being shaken awake by someone standing over the bed. "Ugh, what time is it?" I ask groggily of the figure over the bed.

"It's around 5:30 in the morning," The voice of Shoukaku drifted in, "Come on, i've come to get you up." She said gently.

Yawning, I nod and get up quickly getting changed before following Shoukaku out of the building. "So where am I to go first?" I ask as the two of us walk.

"We're going to Mamiya's as you're to help out in the kitchen there." Shoukaku said with a light smile.

Absol finally appeared next to me rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, as he stood and quickly moved over to Shoukaku's side. I gave a slight smile. "He may be an asshole and a dick, but he still seems that there really is a spot for some humanity in there." I lightly laugh to myself as I look at how Absol seemed to be fawning over Shoukaku, as he was blushing slightly.

We arrived at Mamiya's as the sun was beginning to poke through the horizon. Mamiya is waiting outside as we walk up. She gives me a smile before handing me an apron. "I've heard rumors that you are a good cook." She said giving me a smile.

I nod and she motions for me to follow her. We walk into the kitchen area where Irako was cooking. "Oh hello Montana, come to help today?" She asked giving me a side smile as she continued to cook breakfast.

"Yes, and I believe my first job is to help you two prepare breakfast for the fleet?" I ask earning a nod from Mamiya.

"The Admiral has a lot of girls to feed so we could use all the help we could get. Now for today's breakfast we are making omelets, there are two different kinds so we need a lot of each. Also this is your chance to prove your skill at cooking." She said as she headed off to somewhere in the kitchen and began her preparations.

"Alright lets get this going." I sigh as I begin grabbing ingredients and began to cook the omelets.

The sizzling smells of the omelets cooking began to make my stomach growl, but I pushed through it churning out almost perfect omelets quite rapidly that even Mamiya was impressed. She took a bite of one of the omelets and her face became dreamy. "When they said you could cook, they were right." She said as she ate the omelet and continued back to her work.

"God this is so boring!" Absol complained as he leaned against a wall after a few hours of work.

"Well this is just the first day of five months so you better get used to it." I said not looking up from the pan.

"Well if we are to be stuck doing random shit for five months, then I would like to be able to have some free time." He said as I took the pan to the sink and washed it.

Mamiya came in and handed me a piece of paper with a brown paper bag. "Thanks for your help today, in there is your lunch and where you're needed next. We'll be seeing you tomorrow."

I nod and take off the apron and walk outside. "Seems next on today's list is we need to help Akashi at the repair docks."

Absol groaned. "Alright, I would like to ask a favor if we are to be stuck doing meaningless tasks for the next five months." He started to walk next to me.

"And what is it that you would want to do?" I asked pausing and looking at him.

"Well, if we are to be imprisoned for five months then would it be fair to make an arrangement." He looked at me with narrowed eye.

"Go on…" I look at him pointedly.

"I would like to ask that since we are stuck doing this. I would like to when I feel like it, be able to take over and enjoy not being the passenger." He said staring me in the eyes.

"What's the catch?" i ask him giving him a suspicious look.

"Just, that I would like some freedom every now and then." He says attempting to give me a innocent look.

"And how would you cover the effect of your flame effect and eye color?" I ask as I continue walking on.

"It's rather simple actually." He smiles and steps again in front of me as his eyes begin to darken to the same color as mine.

"That's a little freaky." I admitted as I quickly moved past him and walked into Akashi's repair docks.

Akashi was busy hammering on some material when I entered. "Good you're here," She said not turning around. "Bring me that box of gears over there will you."

"Sure." I said as i grabbed the box and brought it over to her.

She took it and began pulling out parts hammering them together and adding more and more to the object she was crafting. When she was done she took a step back and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Whew, lets see if this works this time."

She pulled a switch and the object started sparking only to fall apart in the end. Akashi let out a sigh and put her hammer up on the wall. "Well seemed that crafting failed." She turned to me. "Alright now your job here is you're going to help me clean up the workshop as well as help with modernization and construction. I will need some help at times with remodeling as well. It'll be more you'll need to get me measurements for them."

She handed me a broom and pointed to a room. "Start in there and work your way throughout the docks." She then turned and headed to the construction yards leaving me alone in the workshop.

"Well seems you're to be treated like a slave huh?" Absol sighed as he leaned against the work table.

"Absol it's not bad to say I think this is rather light with what I need to do as punishment. And on your request...I'll think on it." I turn and begin to clean up the workshop.

I finish cleaning the workshop, just as the sun is beginning to set. Akashi comes in and I see her eyes light up in amazement. "Wow, this has got to be the cleanest anyone has ever gotten this place." She said as she looked around and examined her equipment, which now glowed bright and shiny. "Color me impressed, you did good today."

"Thanks," I breath heavily.

"Well I don't have anything else written for you to do today, so you can head on back oh and here this was left for you." She heads into one of the back rooms and comes back with a tray of food. "The Kriegsmarine left you this."

I nodded my thanks and looked at the plate and couldn't help but smile at the contents as they were arranged in a rather cute manner. "Thanks you guys." I whisper as I stand up and start heading back to the main headquarters with the tray of food.

When I enter, I see Louise just lounging on her bed with a book in her open hands. "Seems the slave has returned." She said not looking up from her book.

"Up yours as well." I say as I sit down and begin to eat the meal tray.

The food was really good and I smiled happily as I ate it. When I finished, I looked up and saw Louise studying me.

"What?" I ask looking at her.

"Hmph, still can't believe someone like you beat me." She sighed before turning back to her book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand as I start standing up.

"Nothing." She said nonchalantly turning the page in her book..

"Oh she's starting to piss me off." Absol growled from the bed

"Listen, if this whole arrangement is to work out, then we need to be on friendlier terms." I say picking up the empty tray and placing it by the door.

"Well, hard to be friendly with the person that decided to break my shoulder." She sighed as she squinted at her book. "What the hell does this even say?" She said under her breath.

"Having difficulty skank?" Absol laughed, and I turned to glare at him. "What she's nothing more than a skank I mean look at her she dresses like a whore pushing her breasts up that high."

Sighing I turn back to Louise as she's still squinting at the page. "If I am to work this out with her, then I need to be a little friendlier to her" I thought before clearing my throat.

"Um Louise."

She looked up with narrowed eyes, "What?"

I held up my hand with 2 fingers up. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"What kind of question is that?" She demanded.

"Nothing just how many fingers am I holding up. Please just indulge me."

Sighing and rolling her eyes she stares at my hand "Four, like what does it matter how many fingers you're holding up?"

"No, I'm holding only two up and that just answered a question I had when I saw you squinting at the book." I say moving to my suitcase and pulling out a small flat box.

"What is that?" she pointed at the box.

"Montana what are you doing?" Absol asked now leaning forward on the bed his eyes now interested.

"It's something for you, I would say more as a friendly offering." I say giving her a smile.

She looks at me suspiciously but takes the box and opens it pulling out a pair of dark framed glasses. "Glasses? Where did you get these?" She looked at the glasses then back at me.

"These were given to me as probably a care package when I first got here but try them on." I stand back as she places them on and I couldn't help but blush at how she looked rather cute in the glasses.

"What are you blushing for?" She snipped.

"N-nothing." I say quickly holding up four fingers.

"Four." She answered before picking up her book again. "I can actually see the words now clearly."

"Well by the way you were holding the book I guessed that you needed glasses." I said in as friendly voice as possible.

"Did I ask for your input?" she said giving me a glare.

"No, just trying to be friendly and lessen the tension in here." I say as I sit back down on my bed and pick up one of the books I had brought and began reading.

"Thank you." I heard Louise say very quietly.

I gave a small smile into the book as I turned the next page. Absol lounged on the bed his feet laying across my lap.

"So you decided to make a skank cuter with glasses. Nice going." He scoffed rolling his eyes.

I smiled and he looked up at me. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just that it seems that no matter how terrible the person is, it just seems that somewhere inside each Abyssal or anything is the one little spark of humanity that still comes out. I whispered to Absol as I saw Louise close her book and roll over to fall asleep.

"Well lets see how this goes tomorrow with this daily routine. It should be fun." He rolled his eyes and vanished.

Sighing, I closed the book and leaned back on the bed. "If this worked today, then I think these next five months can prove to actually possibly change Arizona's opinion and maybe just maybe, I can save her."

* * *

 **Well thats a wrap on that one! I wonder what Montana now has planned for Louise as when he gave her the glasses, she seemed almost humble. could he change her heart or something? Find out next time!**

 **Well I've seen a quite a few people are interested in Absol and I assure you later on theyr'll be something with him and who knows he may get his own story as well. Now be sure to comment and continue faving the story!**


	39. Last day and new orders

**Heres the next chapter guys and things are starting to roll. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I will make sure to continue on the story as I always have!**

 **I don't own Kancolle(though I own Montana and Absol with Mercy and Burke as you can't take them from me!)**

* * *

 **Five Months later**

Absol groaned as he laid on the bed tapping his foot. "How much longer of this hell do we still have to serve?" He groaned.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Absol for the past few weeks had been growing more and more annoying as the sentence dragged out to its close. "This would be our final day and night, before we can leave." I said to him as he sat up.

He looked over at Louise's empty bed and sighed. "Seems the skank is off whoring probably."

"Absol how many times have I told you to stop that." I said pointedly as I pulled out a pair of shorts and pulled them on.

"Well she is and after all the shit she's done to us, that is what she'll be known as by me." He grumbled.

"Well enough with your attitude or I won't keep the agreement we made when this started." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shove off and go do your last day of slave labor." He rolled his eyes and vanished.

Heaving a sigh, I turned and headed out the door picking up the lunch that Eugen had left me. For the past five months Eugen and the other girls from the Kriegsmarine had left me a packed lunch everyday without fail. And every now and then Burke and Arizona left their homemade lunches for me as well. Mamiya's was bustling when i arrived.

"Hey Montana!" Some of the destroyers called out. "Can I have one of your french toasts?" A few of them asked.

"I would like some waffles!" another added.

"Alright alright, I'll get those going just hold your engines." I say with a smile before heading into the kitchen where Mamiya stood with a concerned look over the stove.

"What's wrong Mamiya?" I asked as I neared her.

"The good stove is broken and Akashi is currently busy and the restaurant is filled." She said giving me a worried look.

"Well that's a problem huh?" I said as I came and looked it over. Pipes and wires were frayed all over the back. "Yeah that thing ain't going to start anytime soon."

"What are we going to do? Irako is busy doing prep work and making the cold items, but we have nothing for the hot ones." She said in dismay.

"Hmmm." I thought as I put a hand to my chin, "What is there that we could use…Aha!"

"What is it?" She asked as I strode past her and picked up the instant finish flamethrower.

"We can use this to cook the hot stuff." I said carrying it over to the stove.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mamiya said as I grabbed some pieces of bread and began to make the french toast.

"Don't worry i've done this loads of times go and handle some of the orders alright." She nodded and headed off.

"You've never used it have you?" Absol said leaning against the stove.

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" I said quickly.

"Hmph oh this is going to be funny to see you fuck this thing up." He laughed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok, ok, deep breaths...this will only take a little bit to cook them and I don't want to burn the place down." I said as I picked up the flamethrower and aimed it at the plate.

"You're going to fuck it up." Absol said in an amused tone.

"I can do this…" i said ignoring him and turning on the flame thrower.

Flame leapt onto the dish and a split second later i turned it off revealing three perfectly toasted french toasts. "Yes!" I said happily as i called Mamiya over. "Give me the hot dishes and I'll send them out."

She nodded and within no time hot dishes were coming out of the kitchen. "You're a real life saver." Mamiya said with a smile once all the orders were in place and sent out.

"Well thats sort of what I do." I said with a laugh.

"Only because you were lucky." Absol scoffed with his arms folded across himself.

"So what is it I have to do after this? The usual of helping Akashi?"

"No actually you have something different today." MAmiya said giving me a slip of paper.

"And what's that?" I asked looking over the paper.

"Well Hoshou actually sent that over saying she needs help running her bar and that she's been trying to get you to help for a while but everyone else had gotten to you first." She said as she flipped some food in the pan.

"Wait so all the things that i needed to help with, you had to actually apply for a roster to be able to help me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes it was the Admiral's idea as quite a few of the girls here wanted your help and to be able to get to know you a bit more. Didn't you ever notice?" She gave me a quizzical look.

I thought back on the past five months at how I had been doing a bunch of tasks that seemed so out of the ordinary for a bunch of the girls. During those times I had worked for Eugen and the Kriegsmarine and Arizona. Even Mercy and Burke had a day with me as I helped clean the sick bay.

"No I actually never noticed." I admitted.

"Oh the Admiral is one crafty bastard." Absol snarled.

"But anyways, you have been such a big help to us that take the rest of the shift off and enjoy yourself a little." Mamiya gave me a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean you still could use the help." I protested but Mamiya just smiled.

"Go on we can handle everything. You still have quite a while till you need to go to Hoshous as today was specifically designed to give you a day of relaxation for all your hard work." She turned back to her food.

"Go on asshole." Absol sneered as I walked out and thanked Mamiya. "Now I want a turn if we have the day to ourselves and don't you dare say fucking no because I have had to stay cooped up for five months and all i want is a day to stretch my legs." Absol said as he appeared in front of me.

"If I allow you to take control what will you do?" I asked crossing my arms while raising an eyebrow

"That's none of your concern, but I can promise that I won't do anything that will fuck us over." He said giving me a grin as his blue flame dimmed slightly.

I stood there and thought about it for a few minutes before sighing, "Fine, you can have the rest of today to take control but I want you done by the time we are to go to Hoshous."

"Will do though go back to the cell first." He vanished as I was about to ask why.

"Sigh why did my personality have to be a psychotic maniac with a perv problem." I sighed trudging back to the cell.

Louise still wasn't in but I payed it no mind as the moment I stepped foot into the room I lost control of my body as Absol took over. He massaged my neck and stretched my arms. "Five months can really give you such a crick in the neck." He said in a relieved tone.

He started stripping off my clothes pulling on a black tshirt and jeans. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he checked his hair.

"I don't like your style so I'm switching it with my own." He replied as his hair turned from my usual light brown to a dark jet black. "There hair's better, now lets fix the eyes." He looked at the mirror and as I watched the flame effect died and his ice colored eyes changed to the warm blue color of my own.

"What…?" I said in awe as Absol moved back over to the suitcase and pulled out the black hooded cloak.

"There, now I'm done." Absol said as he walked out the door and into the base.

"Wait the girls here don't know about you like it's only Arizona and a few others that know. What are you going to do if they ask?" I said in a slightly worried voice.

"Don't worry about it I'll deal with it when we encounter it." He was saying.

Not more than two seconds later he ran right into Shoukaku knocking both him and her to the ground. "Now what idiot?" I chided him.

Shoukaku rubbed her head and looked at Absol, "Oh Montana! I'm sorry!" She said in a worried look as she stood up and offered her hand to Absol.

I could feel his face getting bright red. "Oh is someone turning soft and is embarrassed?" I teased.

"Shut the fuck up, do not say anything, not one fucking word." Absols thoughts growled at me as I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine." Absol said to Shoukaku quickly as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Why are you wearing a black hood?" She asked curiously.

"Because I feel like it." He said in a snippy sort of way that caused Shoukaku to look at him surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be in a bad mood. I'll leave you be." She said giving him a smile and a bow before walking past and continuing on her way.

"Nice going love doctor." I laughed.

"Shut up," he growled before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading off to the docks.

Just as he reached the docks, a voice was called from behind us. "Hey Montana!" Absol turned his head and saw Graf coming up behind us.

"What do you want?" Absol's voice hinting at annoyance.\

"The Admiral want's to see you," She said when she came up to Absol

"Why?" Absol asked trying his best to impersonate my attitude.

"Well the Admiral says that new orders have come in and he requires you and a few others." She said brushing hair over her shoulder.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Absol sighed.

"Alright well hurry up the others are gathering." Graf said turning and heading back to the main headquarters.

Absol sighed and wrung his hands through his hair. He turned grudgingly and started walking back to the main headquarters at a slow pace. "Well lets see what the Admiral wants then." He said walking into the cell and quickly changing back into my usual outfit and changing his hair color back to brown.

"That is just kind of weird," I noted as he walked back out and made his way upstairs to the Admirals room.

"Are you going to allow me to take over before you really screw us over in there?" I ask.

"No, you promised me that I could be in charge for the day so shut up before I start arguing with you in there." His voice low as he opened the door to the Admiral's room.

When he entered, four heads turned and looked at him. "Good of you to join us Montana." The Admiral said sitting with hands folded on the desk.

Bismarck, Eugen, Graf, and Arizona gave him smiles as he came in and stood next to Eugen. "How you feeling Montana?" Eugen asked.

"Fine." Absol said simply.

"Now that we are all gathered here, I would like to give you five your new orders." The Admiral said holding up a piece of paper and giving it to Absol.

Absol looked at it and looked back at the Admiral, "What is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean Montana?" The Admiral asked looking confused.

"This says transfer, so explain, what do you mean by transfer." Absol said in a low voice.

"Absol control your anger, you're going to blow it if you get angry." I pleaded with him.

"My apologies, it's just how the format was set for the order. It's not really a transfer order, but more of an exchange program. You five were selected to be exchanged to Admiral Werners base for a span of two weeks." The Admiral said.

"Admiral Werner?" Bismarck asked looking at the Admiral with confusion, "I've never heard of an Admiral with that name."

"He's a relatively new Admiral and he explained to me that his fleet hasn't really been growing much as he's focusing on resource gathering." The Admiral explained.

"Where's his base located?" Eugen asked leaning over and looking at the orders still in my hand.

"Well the five of you are going on a bit of a trip, as his base is located at Kiel in Germany." The Admiral replied.

Absol looked at Eugen and I saw her eyes go wide with excitement. "We're going to Kiel!?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes you are." The Admiral smiled.

"What's so important about Kiel?" Absol asked in a monochrome voice.

"Kiel is my homeport." Eugen explained happily. "When are we leaving?'

"As soon as possible. Admiral Werner made it adamant that he could use some of Germany's pride warships to assist in the Abyssals off of Germany's coast. I have a transport ship arriving in a few hours, so I would suggest that you all get packed and ready."

"Alright, thank you Admiral!" Eugen rushed out followed by Bismarck and Graf.

Arizona gave Absol a look before nodding and walking out. Absol turned to leave but the Admiral spoke up before he took a step. "Ah, Montana, I wish to talk to you."

"What is it." Absol turned and faced the Admiral.

"Please take care of the girls while you're with Werner. This is going to be the longest they're going to be from home, so please look out for them." The Admiral asked.

"Sure." Absol answered before turning and walking out the door.

Absol started walking down the stairs, and I couldn't help but notice he seemed a little on edge.

"Absol, what's going on? You seem a bit tense at the moment." I noted and asked him.

"The Admiral of that base...it unnerves me and unsettles me." He said as he trudged back to the room.

"Why?" I asked trying to prod more answers.

"I just feel something is going to happen there that will be only a pebble that will lead to a boulder until its a landslide and everything changes. Mark my words something is going to happen there and it will I feel be the beginning of the end."

* * *

 **Well now isn't this interesting the gangs going to Germany where things i think are going to be interesting! And Absols first encounter with shoukaku flopped though he'll try again! Keep those favs and comments comming and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **For anyone interested, im doing another story but this time bringing readers admirals to life so if you want your admiral in a story PM me with the answers to these questions**

 **What is the full name of your Admiral?:**

 **Characteristics of your Admiral:**

 **Personality of your Admiral:**

 **Naval base located:**

 **Physical appearance of your Admiral:**

 **Description of your Admiral:**

 **Lead ship/secretary ship:**

 **Ringed ship (if any or more than one choose one):**

 **Names of your favorite main fleet composition:**

 **Nationality of your admiral (American, British, Japanese etc)**

 **and be sure to check the other story the Admiral Connection**


	40. Lovestruck Absol and beginning journey

**Well heres the next chapter of the story and I hope you like it, sorry if it seems off I've been busy but I still do my best to make it so that the fans of this story can read it and get more on Montana and now Absols adventures**

 **I dont own Kancolle**

* * *

Absol trudged downstairs to the cells and flopped onto the bed. "Great, now we get to go traveling again,"He sighed as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"What's the matter with traveling?" I asked him.

"Every time we travel something drastic happens and I don't like it. And I get to spend my one day of freedom packing for this stupid trip." He said grudgingly.

"Oh, cheer up you can spend the time afterwards to enjoy yourself." I said trying to perk up his mood.

"How bout no, I'll go enjoy myself while you pack later on." He threw his legs over the bed and stood up pulling off the uniform and changing again into a casual attire of shorts and a black t-shirt.

"What is with you and the color black?" I asked curiously as he pulled on my white cap and walked out.

"Because it is my personality and I like the color black." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I could go for a drink right now." He hummed to himself as he made his way to Hoshous bar.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I would kill for a scotch." He announced when he arrived.

"Oh, Montana you're early." Hoshou noted as she cleaned a glass.

"Well I got orders that me and a group of people are going to Germany later on today." Absol said through gritted teeth.

I could tell he still absolutely hated being referred to as me. Hoshou didn't seem to notice his discomfort as she pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured a glass. "Here you go, and happy travels." She said raising the glass.

"Thanks," Absol said flatly.

Just then the little bell above the door dinged as someone walked in. "Welcome, oh Shoukaku nice to see you here."

I could feel Absols heartbeat pick up and he literally choked on the drink he just poured down his throat. "Absol's nows your chance to confess your feelings to her and show her your soft side." I teased.

"Shut up parasite." his thoughts growled.

"So what will it be?" Hoshou asked as she ducked down searching through her bottles.

"Just some sweet sake, mom. Thank you." Shoukaku said sweetly taking a seat next to Absol.

"Mom?" Absol asked her confused.

"Oh, Montana, it's just a nickname the carriers have given her, as she is the first carrier ever created, so she's like a mother to us all." She said with a smile as Hoshou pulled out a small cup and a bottle of sake pouring it for her.

"Here you go, hope you enjoy." Hoshou smiled before turning back and rearranging bottles and cleaning up the bar area.

"So what brings you here this early? I hope you're feeling better from earlier." Shokaku said lightly as she made way for conversation.

"Just thought I'd go for a drink since I'll be leaving later today." Absol said taking another shot of scotch.

"Oh where are you going?" She asked taking a sip of her sake.

"Germany for a few weeks."

"Oh that sounds like fun." Shoukaku smiled and I could feel the heat going to Absol's face.

"You are getting so flustered, such a difference from your usual self." I chided earning a mental slap from Absol.

"I told you to shut up!" His thoughts roared.

"Oh, I can play the game you do with your constant trolling of me." I laughed.

Absol took a deep breath controlling his anger and put on a forced smile. "So, I'm wondering about something." Absol started trying to divert his anger and frustration from me and continue his conversation.

"Hm? What is it?" Shoukaku asked placing her cup down.

"During the battle of Midway...what was your position and job." He asked.

"Oh, during that conflict me and the fifth carrier division were providing air support for the girls that were going straight for the base. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He sighed and I could feel as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders. "She didn't see the aftermath." his thoughts sighed.

Shoukaku poured herself another drink and Absol did as well. "It's a good thing that the girls were gotten out of there before that explosion went off, as anywhere closer would've been fatal than where we were. So heres to the survival of that battle." She raised her cup and Absol clinked his glass to hers.

"Likewise." He drained the drink and placed the empty glass on the counter.

His eyes turned and glanced her up and down taking in her curves, her silver hair and the regal face she had. "God she is gorgeous." His thoughts echoed.

I could feel myself rolling my eyes. "You are just infatuated with her! Who would have thought that the blood soaked psychopath is in love and infatuated with the kindest person at this base!"

"So Montana, what's it like being the only male warship?" Shoukaku asked Absol.

"I can say it makes things interesting here especially with the girls." Absol answered pouring another drink of scotch.

"I'm wondering, you've been here for a while so I'm wondering is there any girls you're interested in?" Shoukaku asked.

Absol choked on the drink and coughed. "What?" He coughed hitting his chest.

"I'm sorry I was just curious." Shoukaku said apologetically.

"It's fine." Absol said as he threw the rest of the scotch down his throat.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time in Germany and if you can bring back some souvenirs." Shoukaku said giving Absol a wink before standing up and walking out.

"Well seems the love doctor has had some interesting results." I laughed.

"Thank's for the drink's Hoshou." Absol said standing up and heading out from the bar.

"Take care and look after the girls!" Hoshou called with a smile.

Absol continued on shoving his hands into his pockets. His mind was silent as he headed to the docks. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he opened the launch warehouse's door.

"Checking on something." He said simply as he made his way over to my rigging and examined it. "Hmmm, just as I thought."

"You thought what?" I asked him but he had already turned and started walking out.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He said with a hmph.

He walks in silence, with no general direction before he stopped. "You know I've found it's rather boring being in control of this body when there is nothing going on." He sighed, before suddenly my perspective changed and I had control of my body again. "I'm taking a nap, why don't you do something useful and pack up the stuff for the trip." his voice yawned before going silent.

"Asshole." i mumbled as I headed towards the main headquarters and headed to my cell, pulling clothes out of the drawers and putting them into the suitcase.

I looked over at Louise's bed and saw she still wasn't back. "Where the heck could she have gone?" I wondered as I pulled a pair of pants into the suitcase.

The suitcase was just about full when I spotted Absol's cloak on the ground, "Don't say i didn't do anything for him." I grumbled as I picked it up and placed it in the suitcase before sealing it shut. "There all packed, now comes the fun part of the waiting game."

The suitcase was rather light even though it was filled with necessities which were slightly heavy. "Hm it seems I'm getting stronger." I said looking at how easily I picked it up.

Taking one last look around the cell, I gave a small smile. "Guess I'm leaving another place for somewhere new." I said to no one in particular before turning and walking out, heading for the docks.

When I arrived, I was surprised to see Eugen and the other two girls from the Kriegsmarine already waiting. "Hi Montana!" Eugen said happily as she bounded over to me, bouncing with excitement.

"You're just filled with excitement aren't you?" I asked her rubbing her head.

"Yea! I get to go home and see my sisters!" She said.

"Sisters?" I asked surprised as Eugen almost seemed to be sparkling.

"At Kiel I have Hippy and Blucher there!" She went back to her bag and picked it up and opening it.

She pulled out a picture and showed it to me. The photo was taken in front of an anchor and three girls stood in front of it. I spotted Eugen as she wore a casual t shirt and jeans with a shoulder bag. She pointed to the two girls next to her who looked almost the same except one had silver hair and the other had brown hair.

"That's my sister Hipper, though I call her Hippy." She points at the one with the brown hair. "She's so much like me and she just loves meeting people." She points at the other one, "And that's Blucher she's the more serious type but she is so much fun when you get to know her."

"Well thats nice to know that you have such loveable sisters though what about Bismarck and the Kreigsmarine.?" I asked as she put the photo back in her bag.

"Oh they are my sisters as well, though I'm meaning like family wise and same ship class." She said heading back to Bismarck.

A ships horn sounded in the distant and the four of us look on the horizon and see a ship steaming towards us. "Seems our ride is coming." Arizona's voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw her coming up with a wheeling suitcase, being trailed by Burke and Mercy.

"We just came to see you off." Mercy said with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you." Burke said.

"I will to." I say as Burke gives me a hug.

"Please don't do anything reckless over there please?" She said with her eyes becoming like a puppies.

"I won't." I give her another hug.

"Also you're at that age so I would recommend not engaging in any intimate activity over there." Mercy said with a wink as she hugged me before pulling out a small vile. "Here just some instant repair bucket in case you need it during any fights." She smiles and places her hands in her coats pocket. "Take care of Arizona, now come on Burke, lets go before you become a waterworks."

She puts a hand on Burkes shoulder and led her away. Arizona stood next to me and placed her bag down. "So, you ready for this?" she asked looking over at me and the other girls.

"Yes, though I am a little worried." I said picking up my bag and starting over to Eugen.

"Why?" She asked as she followed and the ship was steadily getting closer.

I looked at the ship and noticed the colors of the german flag flying from its mast. "I'm worried as most of the opposing forces I've been against are German and we're going to Germany."

"Hmm, I can see where your worry would lie, but at the moment, we are to focus on the mission of helping clear the Baltic sea and the North sea of Abyssal's." Arizona said watching as the ship came to a stop and was anchored with its gangplank dropping.

"It's probably just nerves but I feel that something's going to happen in Germany when we're there." I say picking up my suitcase and moving to board the ship.

Eugen, Bismarck, and Graf were already halfway up the gangplank by the time we started going up. "Come on slowpokes!" Eugen called as she made her way to the deck and jumped onto it.

"We're coming," I called up to her.

The two of us continued up the gangplank and when we reached the deck, the captain stood there with with a girl standing beside him.

"Guten tag, Welcome aboard the MV Wilhelm Gustloff, Zee will show you to your rooms." The captain said motioning to the girl next to him. "We will be leaving shortly, we just need to refuel and get your rigging hauled on."

"Alright thank you." I say as Zee takes my bag.

"Please follow me." She says in a quiet voice as I follow her.

Zee leads me down a number of hallways and corridors until we stop in front of one door. "This will be your room, the bed is double and I hope you enjoy your time here." She bows and walks away.

"Well I guess I might as well catch some sleep." I sigh as I open the door.

The room is quaint and comfy as I place my suitcase and lay down on the bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I fell into a soundless sleep.

* * *

 **Well there you have it and again if the chapter seems a little rushed ive been busy but the next one is going to be back to the old way so be sure to comment fav and follow the story and ill see you all next chapter**


	41. A brewing storm

**Well here's the next chapter of the popular story, i want to thank all of you for sticking with the story and making it popular as it really means quite a lot to me that this story has gotten successful. Im hoping my other side story where I have a collection of readers admirals in a story is successful as well. But without further adu here we go**

 **I don't own kancolle**

 **Absol:Do you have to say that every single god damn time?**

 **Me:Yes to avoid copyright and getting sued and all that**

 **Absol:Tell them to go shove their copyrights up their ass's before I-*mmph!***

 **Me:Sorry bout that please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I awoke awhile later tucked underneath the blanket. Confused, I sat up and looked around the room. The room was dark with only a faint trace of light coming from the window, as the moon shone through it. Yawning I flipped the sheets off of me and stood up.

"How long have I been out?" I wondered to myself.

"About six hours sleeping beauty." Absols voice said from a dark corner of the room.

I turned on the light and had to squint as my eyes got used to the sudden change in brightness. Absol was sitting in a chair with his feet on the table giving me the cockiest of all grins. His hood was down and his black hair really made the eyes look more menacing.

"Did you put me to bed or something?" I asked him.

"Really? You think that a figment of your conscious can get a physical form and carry your sorry ass to bed? No you're fucking stupid." His reply was dipped in sarcasm.

"And you're sarcasm is the first thing i deal with wonderful." I rolled my eyes and picked up my cap.

"It was Eugen, she tucked you in roughly about a half hour after you fell asleep." Absol said taking his feet off the table and standing up. "At the current time, I would guess the group is having some nice dinner with the captain right now."

"And how do you know this?"

"I'm psychic. Eugen wrote you a note if you cared for reading it." Absol tossed a piece of paper at me and indeed it was Eugens handwriting.

"Alright then lets go visit the captain of this ship." I said opening the door and almost running right into Zee. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"My apologies sir, I was about to try and wake you." Zee said in her quiet voice. "This way please, the captain and your friends have been waiting for you." She turned and started walking away.

"Hey wait up!" I called hurrying after her.

The two of us walked in silence as Zee led me through the ship and up a few flight of stairs until we stopped in front of the captain's cabin. Zee knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A booming voice said from the other side.

Zee opened it and led me in. The captains cabin was well furnished, and somewhat resembled the Admirals office back at the base. Eugen and the rest of the girls sat around a table that had been set up in there. "You must be Montana, why these girls haven't stopped talking about you at all!" The captain laughed in a jolly voice.

"The names Hans Fritz, you can just call me Fritz." Fritz said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." I replied shaking it.

"Come you must be hungry I'll have my chefs whip you up some nice german cuisine and Zee, would you be a dear and bring a chair?" Fritz said sitting back down in his chair.

Zee nodded silently and brought me a chair and quickly set up a place for me to sit at the table. "Thank you." I said to her as I pulled my chair up.

I caught Absol leaning against the far wall with narrow eyes watching Zee, but paid him no mind as food had been placed down in front of me. The dish looked like a steak with some potato balls on the side drenched in gravy. The aroma was intoxicating and I could just feel my mouth watering from it. "What is it?" I asked Fritz looking up.

"It's sauerbraten, and it's extremely good!" Eugen said happily as another plate was put in front of her.

"Go ahead and eat as much as you like!" Fritz said with a smile.

I picked up my fork and cut myself a piece before placing it in my mouth. My eyes shot wide as the taste of the sauerbraten exploded into my mouth. "Holy shit this is good!" I said with my mouth full as i shoveled in another bite.

"Of course I have one of the best cooks in Germany, Goya." Fritz laughed.

"Well tell Goya I really appreciate her cooking." I say with a smile.

Zee places a glass of wine in front of Fritz who drinks it. "So, these fine ladies tell me that you're all on a trip to Kiel. What is it you plan on doing there?"

"Well we were offered a transfer by Admiral Werner." Arizona said taking a sip of her water.

"Ah, Admiral Werner, that man is a brilliant Admiral in my opinion." Fritz said with a laugh, but for some reason I got the feeling he was looking at me, but it quickly past.

"Can you tell me what Admiral Werner is like?" Graf asked as she wiped her hands on the napkin.

"Well i can tell you this, the man's quite a genius with his tactics as you can almost feel as if he's like three steps ahead of everyone. But he is a kind Admiral as well." Fritz said in a way that almost seemed as if he was looking up to the man.

"But I am rather interested in you Montana, I mean if you don't mind me asking is how did a male come to be a shipgirl? Almost all ships I have heard of are all female, so how is that." Fritz asked looking at me with serious and intent eyes.

"Well it's a bit of a long and complicated story." I say with a nervous laugh taking a drink and looking at the other girls in the room. I couldn't help but feel a little unnerved at the way Zee and Fritz were looking at me. "Like really it confuses even myself."

"Ah, I see, well no matter we'll be arriving at Kiel in a few days so I would expect you to enjoy yourselves here as you are our guests." Fritz said with a wide smile and placing a hand on Bismarck's shoulder that almost seemed to comfortable.

"Well thank you Fritz for the meal." Bismarck said with a pleasant smile before standing up from the table, "It has gotten rather late so I'll be turning in for the night."

"I as well." Graf said standing up. "And the meal was lovely give my compliments to Goya."

"Of course, Zee will you please show them to their rooms?" Fritz asked motioning at Zee.

Zee nodded and led Bismarck and Graf from the room. He placed a hand on Eugens shoulder, "I'll show her to her room." Fritz said leading Eugen away before I could say anything.

Arizona sighed and looked at me, "So shall we get going to our rooms?" She asked looking at me.

"Yea, in a minute." I said as I looked up and saw Absol sitting in Arizona's empty seat.

"Don't take to long." She said giving me a pat on the shoulders before walking out.

Absol watched her leave before kicking his feet onto the table. "What is it? You've been looking at Zee and fritz the entire time during dinner with very suspicious eyes." I said crossing my arms.

"I don't trust them. Something seems very off with the two of them." He said looking at the door with his hood pulled up.

"What do you mean? Captain Fritz seemed to be a sensible and happy captain and Zee's just usually quiet by the looks of it." I tell him as I lean back in the chair.

"You are so naive that it even surprises me. You try and find the good in people, but to me those two seem to scream something else and you are either to deaf or dumb to even notice." Absol said in a shocked tone.

"We only just met them today! Like how can you have that strong of an opinion of them when we've barely even known them for like an hour?" I said pushing him for his reasons as to why he thought that.

"Well lets see, how bout the way to comforting hand on Bismarck's shoulder, and how quickly he led Eugen away to her room, and also lets not forget how he looked at you when he tried to get you to answer about your origins." Absol said counting off on his fingers. "Oh and lets not forget quiet Zee with how she seemed to constantly be staring at you and I know you felt a little unnerved when you were with her coming here and everything."

I couldn't argue, as Absol was making some good points. Fritz did seem to be a little too friendly to Bismarck and Eugen and Zee did unnerve me a bit. I sat there in silence as Absol got a smug grin on his face. "That's why you pay a bit more attention to detail."

"Well what do you suggest us doing as we can't just go out and attack them." I say with a sigh.

"I would suggest observing them for now as we are stuck on this boat for a few days, but I would be cautious and also if Fritz tries anything with the girls I'll probably take over and kill the bastard." Absol said with a laugh.

"You can't just do that!" I exclaimed as the door opened.

"Who were you talking to Montana?" Arizona asked as she stepped into the cabin, looking around at the empty room.

"Ah just myself!" I said quickly.

Arizona raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Try that again."

Absol laughed, "Hahaha! Busted!" He suddenly vanished from the seat.

"Was it him?" She asked sitting down.

"Who?" I ask nervously trying to play dumb.

"Absol. And don't play dumb cause I know when you're trying to avoid something." She said crossing her legs and arms in the chair.

I quickly look around to make sure we're alone in the room. I catch out of the corner of my eye a figure disappear around the corner of the door. "Not here." I whisper at her. "On deck alright."

I stand and walk out of the cabin and look down both sides of the hall. Empty. I quickly make my way to a set of stairs that lead up to the top deck of the ship. Arizona followed me and we soon found ourselves near the stern of the ship. The night air was cool with the stars brightly lit on a dark canvas of night sky. The waves lapped the side of the ship in a steady manner. Arizona went to the railing and leaned forward on it the wind catching her hair in a way that it made her look young and youthful. "You're liking what you're seeing quite a lot. And ew, you're being attracted to your former self" Absol laughed next to my ear.

Arizona turned around and faced me. "So how long have you been talking to...him?" She asked twirling a piece of her hair.

"Well, for awhile," I admitted after a few tense moments.

"Hm, is he like a voice in your head or is he something else?"

"He...he's a bit of both I mean currently he's flipping you off." I nod at where he's standing with both his middle fingers raised at her.

She looks at the spot where Absols standing. "Theres nothing there, are you like the only one that can see him?"

"Yes, though I don't know Eugen may have caught a glimpse of him or something." I say moving next to her on the railing.

"I see…" Arizona went silent as she looked me up and down.

"Guess the girls blind." Absol laughed from a chair.

"Did you say something?" She asked looking at me.

"No, I didn't it was-" I suddenly stop and stare at her. "Wait, are you saying you heard a voice?"

"No, I just thought I heard someone." Arizona said with a sigh. "Anyway's I just want to say that be careful with him, he seems to be quite...violent. And also be careful with Fritz, I don;t like the way that guy acts. It just seems...off."

"I don't know but I guess we should be wary of him." I agree with her as she pushes herself off the railing. "I'm going to sleep I'll see you in the morning alright."

I nod and she disappears below decks. I look at Absol and notice he's staring at a darkened corner of the ship by the superstructure. "What is it?" I ask as I get close to him.

"Somebody's been watching us." Was his reply.

"Who?" I ask looking around at the empty deck.

"I don't know, but I don't like this at all. Something smells like shit and I mean it really does, but I can't figure out what it is." He stands and I can see the suspicion in his eyes. "I get the feeling this is only just beginning and over the next few days this will explode."

He looks up and sniffs the air before looking back at the dark corner. "I feel a storm's coming and it's not going to be pretty."

* * *

 **Well there we go I hoped you enhoyed this chapter now, I think things are gonna get real interesting on the boat and I hope youll all stick with me in the next chapter! Be sure to fav and like this and also follow the story to!**

 **Absol:they come back because they all love me for me being the badass psychotic killer I am**

 **Montana:Please stop Absol, don't do that or the author will get angry.**

 **Absol:Whatever, see all you fuckers in the next chapter.**

 **Montana:I'm sorry about that folks but please don't mind him or that side of me, but I hope you keep reading the story as the author is quite happy with the success of this so again apologies for his actions and I hope we see you next chapter. Bye!**


	42. The first drop of the storm

**Sorry for the wait guys I've been a bit busy with life, however that wont stop me from writing and posting new chapters of this popular story so here we go with the next chapter of the story!**

 **I dont own Kancolle**

* * *

For the next few days, the journey to Kiel passed in my opinion, relatively empty and calm, however shit didn't hit the fan until the final day of the journey. It started the moment I woke up. I had woken with the strange feeling that I was being observed and watched. I slowly sat up in my bed and looked around the darkened room, listening intently for anything that sounded out of the ordinary. Nothing. Unnerved I slowly pulled the covers off of me and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. The room was still quiet as I reached and flipped on the light illuminating the room in a bright glow. The room was empty and I was alone in there.

"What is this feeling of dread I have?" I asked myself as I got off the bed and pulled on some loose fitting clothes.

I looked over at the clock which read 3:00 A.M. "It's early, I'm up, I guess I could go for a stroll before going back to bed."

Opening the door to my room, I poked my head out and looked down the corridor. Empty. "What should I have expected? It's three in the morning of course everyone would be asleep." I said slipping out the door and walking down the corridor.

"Fancying a moonlight stroll?" Absol asked as I rounded a corner and saw him leaning against the wall.

"Can't sleep Absol, so if you could please leave me alone so I can burn off some energy before going to bed." I said as I pushed past him.

"Oh I call bullshit on that response. You sleep like a rock so its something else." He pushed off the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets his ice blue eyes narrowing as he stared at me. "So what really are you doing?"

Sighing I turn and face him. "I woke up feeling as though I was being watched, but when I turned on the light and looked around, the room was empty. So I'm just calming my nerves."

"Hmph, well you're instincts aren't wrong for once." He added the last bit with an eye roll. "Over the course of the journey, I've felt that someone was watching us and observing from a distance, but I could never determine who it was just-" He suddenly stopped and his eyes narrowed a bit more. "Hide, someone's coming."

Just as he said that, I heard footsteps approaching me from somewhere. Looking around quickly, I spotted a door that was slightly ajar and quickly slipped inside leaving a crack for me to be able to see and hear. A few seconds later, the form of Fritz appeared stopping in front of the door of my hiding place and leaning on the opposite wall.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" Fritz said to himself in a low and angry tone. "That man just doesn't realize the desires of myself and I'm not one for patience." I heard the click of a lighter before the deep inhalation and smell of smoke from a cigarette. "We're almost there and I still haven't been able to have anything with those girls, but oh how I have to wait until we arrive. Fucking stupid."

I listened intently at the conversation that was going on with Fritz. "What the hell is he talking about?" I wondered as I strained my ear to hear more.

"I just can't wait any longer!" He grumbled as I heard him take another drag of his cigarette. "I'll take my prize tonight whether that man likes it or not I've waited long enough. And damn him if he tries to punish me for anything he promised me." I heard his heel grind into the floor as he dropped his cigarette and walked away.

I remained in my hiding place for what seemed like hours before slipping out. "What the hell was Fritz talking about?" I asked looking at Absol as he materialized next to me kneeling and looking at the cigarette butt.

"Seems our dear captain decided to make a deal with someone, however I do not know what he is talking about, but I can say that you should be on guard if his plan involves tonight." Absol said standing back up and casting a sideways glance at me.

"I need to talk to Arizona about this." I say making a move towards her room.

"Wait until later today, as if anyone is watching then it's less suspicious." Absol said turning away from me. "Get back to the room now." His eyes looked over behind me and I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Fine…" I grudgingly said, making my way back to my room and closing the door behind me.

Sleep did not come to me for the remainder of the dark hours. I drifted off to sleep as the sun began peeking through my window. I was awoken possibly two hours later by a knock on the door. Yawning I pull myself out of bed and open the door to Zee.

"The captain would like you to join him for breakfast. Your companions are already with him." She said moving out of the way and leading me back to Fritz's room.

She knocked on his door and opened it. Fritz sat at the head of the table with an array of food in front of him. Eugen and Bismarck happily conversed with him, but I got the distinct feeling after overhearing him last night that something was off. Graf and Arizona picked at their food, but still ate most of it. Fritz looked up and a smile crept across his face. "Ah, Montana, I see you're late to the party!" He said with a laugh as I took my seat eyeing him suspiciously.

"Goya has made some excellent sausage and eggs, please do try them." He said as I picked up my fork and was about to take a bite when Absol whispered into my ear.

"Don't eat it, someone's tainted it." He said, his finger pointing to a small bit of liquid at the base of the plate. "Somebody's drugged it with," he sniffed it, "sleeping drugs."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and then back at Fritz placing the fork back down on the napkin. "I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry at the moment." I say with a slight smile.

I could see a flash of anger pass over Fritz face but it quickly disappears. "Oh, thats a shame, well I guess Goya's eggs can't impress everyone." He said again putting a smile on and laughing.

"How much longer until we arrive?" Eugen asked excitedly.

Fritz laid a hand on hers that I had to stop myself from gagging. "We'll be there later on tonight alright dear." He said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm just so excited." She said happily.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, but I'm going upstairs to the deck." I say quickly standing from my chair and walking out, making my way to the stairs. "Who tried to drug me?" I demanded.

"That I don't know, but I have a strong feeling it was Fritz." Absol said walking behind me. "I think he wanted you out of the way for whatever he had planned tonight."

I made it to the top deck but stopped and looked around, as the feeling of being watched hit me again, but the deck was empty. Shrugging it off, i made my way to the railing and leaned on it. "So what are we to do?"

"Well, we have no evidence to support any accusation we make, which means we need to catch him in the act of whatever the hell he's doing." Absol said taking position right next to me on the railing leaning on it with his back.

"And when do you expect for that to happen?" I asked him.

"That I do not know so its a game of wait and see." He said scanning the area with narrowed eyes before sighing.

"You know, i've noticed something." I say causing him to turn his head.

"And what is that?" He asked in a long sigh.

"You've started becoming more and more...human." I say after a pause.

"Human?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean...you are still like an asshole and a cocky person who will delve into fits of insanity and bloodlust, yet I am seeing that you have a softer side as I noticed with Shoukaku and even right now, you're showing general concern for them." I say folding my hands. "And even right now you're talking to me like a normal person."

Absol laughed. "Really? Clearly you don't even know the definition of what it means to be human. And no, I'm still the same as I've always been asshole."

"But you are showing signs of humanity in you." I started saying but Absol held up a hand.

"Enough with your sentimental bullshit, it's not needed and frankly it makes me sick seeing you do that. It makes it seem as if you have no spine or balls making you weak and easily overpowered." Absol said his eyes turning to me and looking at me intently. "I'm not human in the slightest and that's what you need to understand. The definition of being human is to complex even for your tiny brain to figure out. I do not fit into that small category as if anyone else sees what I have done and can do, they will agree that no such being with that much blood on his hands can possibly be human."

I stared at him in shock and curiosity at his statement as I got the feeling of it having a philosophical approach. He took a pause before continuing.

"You, the kanmusu, and every human there ever is, have minds so small that you can't accept anything that goes against your views. If someone was to see me and what I can do even if they were to be the closest anyone would ever come to me and they would trust me with their life, if they saw they would immediately go into denial and shock. When that would pass they would look on in horror and disgust. They would say that no one could ever be possibly human after seeing me like that. I would be the monster they tell their children at night to be afraid of and they would do everything in their power to make it as though I never existed. So in short, i can never be considered human Montana." The wind picked up and blew his hood down and his face stared back at me.

"He is me and that's what I would be like on a different path." i thought to myself as I looked at his black hair and facial features that matched mine to the tiniest detail.

Absol suddenly perked up and looked at the water. "Somethings coming."

No sooner had those words left his lips, the ship shuddered violently at the impact of something underwater as a plume of water spouted from the side. The ship's alarms began to wail as Fritz and the rest of the girls appeared. "What's going on!?" Eugen asked clinging to Bismarck.

"The ship is under attack by my guess a submarine." Fritz said running to the bridge.

"Does this ship have any weapons for fighting subs?" Graf asked in a calm and stoic manner.

'I don't know but we need to help if we can. I haven't seen any ASW weapons either" Arizona said.

'Alright we need to get to the bridge to help Fritz." Graf said taking command of the situation and heading in the direction Fritz had gone.

"Hey guys we need to-" I started saying but Arizona turned to me and gave me a glare.

"You're not in charge Fritz knows better in how to deal with this than you." She said quite sharply before following Graf.

Bismarck and Eugen passed me by not even giving me a look at all leaving me alone again on the deck with the alarms blaring. "What was that about?" I asked in shock to no one.

"It seems that whatever think Fritz had been planning it involved turning the girls against you and by the way they acted, I would gamble to say it worked." Absol said looking at the direction they had gone. "Fritz is going to be doing something tonight with them and if they are against you then it makes it a lot easier, but the sub takes importance." He said turning and motioning for me to follow.

At a quick paced, I followed as Absol came to a stop in front of a door. "Open it."

Following his command I opened it and heavy canisters fell out of the closet. "Depth charges, but why would they be hidden here?" I wondered as I pulled one out.

"Grab that wooden pole as well." Absol pointed at a pole in the corner and I grabbed it.

"What are you planning on doing Absol?" I asked.

"Prime the depth charge and use this to tie it to the end of the pole" He said as he went to the edge and looked into the water.

I began to prime the depth charge and tied it to the end of the pole. As I looked at it I began to realize what Absol had planned. "It's a anti sub spear." I said in amazement as I looked at it. "He came up with that idea now?"

Absol snapped his fingers and I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. "Bring that here and throw it when I tell you to."

I walk up to him as he scans the water below. His concentration is intense as his eyes are narrowed. Suddenly he pointed "Now!"

I pulled back and threw with enough force I could have cracked a wall. The spear streamlined like a torpedo at a dark object that was coming beneath the surface. Absol ducked away from the railing as I followed his example. A few seconds later, the water exploded with a tremendous torrent dousing me. I picked myself up and looked over the side of the railing at the wreckage floating to the top. "That was quick thinking Absol." I said.

"Well it's not just me who could've come up with that plan." he said picking himself up and dusting himself off. "In that tiny head of yours you could've come up with that idea as quickly as I did, but apparently you are a bit slow." He sighed turning his attention to Fritz and the girls who now came up to me.

"What happened here?" Fritz asked.

"I just saved us thank you." I said a little proudly.

"Are you stupid? Fritz had this under control." Eugen said suddenly shocking me.

"But I-" I said but Eugen cut me off.

"You never follow directions, you could have damaged the ship even more! Fritz had this under control. But you're just to stupid to understand that." SHe said turning furiously from me followed by the rest of the girls.

I saw the smallest of smiles escape Fritz lips as he turned and followed them. I could only stand there in shock at the turn of events. "He's progressed farther than I thought." Absol said watching them leave."Whatever he has planned its ripe for him."

He looked around again, "Someone was definitely watching us."

"We move tonight." I said to him. "Tonight whatever Fritz has planned it will never happen." I turn and start making my way towards the lower decks to my room. With a surprising coldness I turned and looked at Absol. "And if Fritz even tries anything with them, I'll kill the man myself."

* * *

 **Well thats done now who tried to drug Montana? And what is going on with the girls why are they against him all of a sudden? And what is Fritz planning? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Well this story keeps getting better and better as I enjoy writing this especially Montana and Absol so be sure to like, review, and fav the story as well to keep seeing more chapters!**

 **Also for my other story with the admirals Im putting a cut off point soon as it will take me a while to go through every admiral sent to me which now totals around 30 so I want to thank you guys for the support and I will do my best to please all of you!**


	43. Truth on board the ship

**Alright here is the next chapter of the story and also the closing one for the ordeals on the ship so I hope you guys enjoy this one and be sure to comment and fave the story!**

 **I dont own Kancolle**

* * *

I moved at a brisk pace, heading back to my room. Fritz and the girls were nowhere in sight. I didn't have the feeling of being watched at all. I found my room and entered closing the door and sat down on the bed. Absol sat in the chair next to the bed. The two of once were silent for once as we were absorbed in our own thoughts. Absol was the first to break the silence.

"So what are we going to do? We are nearing the port that within the next few hours it may be a little too late." He kicked his feet a top the table. "And we don't really know where exactly they are."

"I'm more interested in what did Fritz do to get the girls to his side." I said resting my hands on my chin.

"Well only way to find out is to visit the kitchen." Absol said standing up and moving to my luggage on the floor. "Huh." He said with a slight laugh.

"What is it?" I ask looking at where he was standing.

"I had the idea that it would be good to bring the sword for protection, yet a quite suspicious coincidence unfolded." He laughed. "You left your sword on top of your suitcase."

"Yes I did so what's so funny?" i ask looking over.

"Well seems someone took it as its not here." He said moving over so I could see.

"What?" I look over and indeed my sword is missing from where it had been for the past few days lying on top of my suitcase. "Who the hell took it?"

"Seems Fritz didn't want you to have a weapon, which strengthens my assumption that whatever he has planned its tonight." Absol said moving past me. "And both of us can agree that we want to stop it and shove his plan right back up his ass."

I nodded and stood up, "So what is it you suggest that we do?"

"Well first we can agree we want to know what happened to the girls and why they are acting like this, so I suggest we visit the kitchen and have a few _words_ with Goya." He said a smile crossing his lips.

"Don't kill her," I say seeing the look in Absols eyes.

"I'm not going to kill her, but I do want to talk to her so we can figure this out so I'll be taking over for now." He says as I lose control of my body and Absol takes over.

"Absol stop doing that! Ask before you do that!" I said in scorn at him.

"Oh quit your crying, it makes you sound like a bitch." He said picking up his cloak from the floor and wrapping it around him pulling the hood up.

He paused and examined himself in the mirror before turning and opening the door peeking into the corridor. "Empty." He said before walking out to the left.

Absol shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled lightly as he walked down stairs and through hallways as he looked for the kitchen. He opened doors in exaggerated motions, a few times almost tearing the door off its hinges. He laughed to himself as he walked.

"Can you not do that please?" I asked getting annoyed at his actions.

"Oh shut up, did you forget what I have said multiple times? I do what I want, when I want. And if I want to whistle to drown out the sound of your fucking annoying voice, I will." His thoughts lashed.

"Ah we're finally here." He said coming to a stop and opening a door which revealed a space bustling with crew members and cooks "And there she is." He smiles as he spots a red haired girl standing over some food and making adjustments.

Absol stepped into the kitchen and immediately a hand was put on his shoulder. "You can't be in here." The crew member said trying to lead Absol back out the door.

Absol grabbed the man's hand and squeezed. I heard the distinct sound of a bone breaking as he squeezed harder. "Ah….Ahhh." The man was now saying gasping in pain.

"I have some words I would like to speak to Goya so do not fucking touch me." His voice is ice and he looks at the man cocking his head slightly to the side as it looks behind at him, one eye blazing a light blue flame. Absol squeezed even tighter and I heard multiple bones snap and break with sickening sounds.

"Ahhhhh!" The man cried in agony as Absol let go and pushed him into a stove with enough force it dented the stove.

The room went silent as all eyes turned and looked at the commotion. Goya's head lifted from her work and her eyes locked with Absol's. I could see fear starting to grip them. She started to turn and run, but before she could react, Absol had picked up a large knife and hurled it at her, catching her shoulders clothes and pinning it to the wall. She looked at him with fear in her eyes as he walked towards her.

"Goya is it? I have some questions for you." He said in a menacing tone as he walked up to her, his face inches from hers. "And it would please me if you answered them, as I'm not in the fucking best of moods right now."

He tore the knife from the wall and grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her to a door before throwing her in. He turned and looked at the other cooks in the kitchen. "Isn't there something better for you lot to do?" He said as they hurriedly resumed their task.

He slammed the door closed behind him trapping Goya between him and the door. Goya had fearfully moved to the corner of the room and was shivering in fright. Absol took a step towards her. "Now, me and you are going to have a nice little chat just you and me." He grabbed her shirt and pulled his face to within inches of hers. "And I'm not in the mood for any bullshit so you answer my questions or I'm going to beat them out of you, understand?"

GOya was frozen in fear and I could feel Absols rage building even higher. "Not going to talk are you? Well I can make you talk." His hand bunched up into a fist and he drew back to strike her.

"Absol stop!" I yelled into his thoughts causing him to temporarily stall, "Beating her won't get you the answers we want! She's scared shitless, and you're only making it worse."

"Well I want answers and she's not giving them so I'm opting for the effective method." His thoughts growled back in a very annoyed way.

"Absol, beating the shit out of everyone for answers is not always the way you get answers. She's terrified and beating the shit out of her will make it ten times worse." I said in a pleading sort of way.

"And what are you suggesting? You can do better than me in getting answers?" His thoughts laughed a little.

"Why yes, I'll take the kinder approach and that will give you the answers that we want so move over." I said gaining confidence in my voice.

"Fine, I'll give you five minutes to gain answers before we resort back to my way." He said relinquishing control back to me.

I let go of Goyas shirt as she thudded to the floor and scampered back to the corner. "Hey, I'm...sorry about that." I said in a gentle voice,pulling down the hood so she could see my face. "That was really uncalled for what he did, and I'm sorry for that." I sat on the floor and crossed my legs.

Goya looked at me like a frightened dog, shaking and almost on the verge of tears. "Listen, I'm sorry for what he did, but something's happened to some friends of ours with Fritz, and we need to know some answers."

At the mention of Fritz's name, Goya began to shake in fear even more. "Hey, hey, hey. It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." I started to say until something clicked in my mind and I looked at Goya closely.

Goya looked gorgeous with her red hair and green eyes, with a nice complexion and decent sized breasts as she looked to be around my age, however she looked extremely skinny. Hesitantly I reached up to one of the shelves above me and grabbed a chocolate bar. "Are you hungry?" I asked holding it out to her.

She looked at the chocolate bar and I could see the hunger in her eyes, but also the hesitant fear. "Here, it's alright, you can have it." I say giving her a smile as she slowly takes the chocolate from me and looks at me again.

I nodded. "Eat it, you look like you could use some food."

She suddenly tore open the bar and ate it like she was famished. "What exactly is that supposed to do giving her food?" Absol asked in an annoyed and condescending tone.

"Look at her Absol, shouldn't someone of her age have a little more mass to her." I said as she finished the bar and looked at me with expectant eyes. I grabbed another one and gave it to her.

She ate it with the same ferociousness as the first one and she looked at me for more. I grabbed the box and placed it on the floor for her. "Dig in to your hearts content."

For the next few minutes Goya dove into the box eating like crazy, and savoring each bar she ate. I could see tears start coming down her face as she ate the candy. When she was done, she sat down and gave out a long and relieved sigh.

"This is getting rather boring, I want answers now or I'm going to interrogate her with my methods." Absol said growing more and more annoyed.

I ignored him and smiled at her. "Feeling better and a bit full?"

She nodded, "Danke…" She said in a quiet voice that seemed it could pierce anyone's heart with how sweet it sounded. "I haven't had anything...for a while."

"But how is that so? Aren't you the lead chef of this ship?" I asked her confused.

"Capitan….was mad with...me" SHe said, and I could see tears start forming.

All I could feel was pity for her, and before I knew it, I had wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Its alright, it's ok." I started saying as I brushed her hair. "I got you, I got you."

Goya suddenly burst into tears and gripped me as she sobbed into my shoulder. Her sobs were filled with pain and all I could do was hold her as she cried. "What did that man do to someone who just seems to be so innocent." I thought as my anger for Fritz grew, as I held her crying form in my arms.

After many minutes, her cries became whimpers as I stroked her hair. "Listen, I really need to know, what has Fritz done to you and why are my friends all against me."

She let go of me and looked away guiltily, "I-I'm sorry….I only did it to protect myself…" She said and I could see she was about to cry again. "He told me to, or he would hurt me more."

"Hurt you more?"

SHe nodded and started unbuttoning her uniform. "He...uses me for his desires…" SHe showed me her chest and I could see the bruises around her chest. "He….told me to use an aphrodisiac drug on them slipped into their food."

"He wants them for himself doesn't he?" I said my anger beginning to boil.

"He would come to their rooms during the night and...tell them things while they were under the drugs effect." She said not meeting my gaze.

"Has...has he done it...with them?' I asked trying my best to keep my calm.

She shook her head, "N-no he hasn't but I heard him...talking to himself how he wants it done by I believe tonight."

"Where are they right now?" I asked keeping my calm as not to frighten her.

"They're in the lowest area of the ship...I believe as thats where he does his….things." She said shaking.

"Alright… thank you Goya," I said sweetly standing up. "Stay here and keep yourself hidden, eat some more food in here ok, I'll fix this and come back for you when it's done ok?"

She nodded and slunked back to the corner. I bent down and hugged her, "I'll make it so he doesn't hurt you again, ok." before turning and walking out of the room closing the door behind me.

"Well seems I owe you a little credit." Absol said the moment I stepped out of the room.

"Beating someone senseless isn't always the answer Absol, now we need to get down to the lower decks as its got to be getting late and I don't want him to lay even a finger on EUgen." I said.

"Well then we better hurry." Absol replied taking control again of my body.

He tore through the empty corridors searching for a set of stairs that would lead down. When he found some, he literally jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom in a few leaps. He landed at the bottom with enough force, that I could hear the ship groan from the stress of it. He stood and looked around.

"See anything?" I asked him as he slowly walked forward.

"No, but that doesn't mean that there is nothing out there." He replied as he walked deeper into the bowels of the ship. "Odd, how that there is no one here." Absol remarked as he paused and examined a piece of machinery.

Suddenly, I heard a faint noise coming from the far end of the hall. Absol had heard it to and pressed against the wall, moving like a shadow against it, nearing the source of the sound.

"It sounds like heavy breathing." I said as the noise got louder the closer that we got.

"Good thing I brought the knife from the kitchen." Absol said, before suddenly relinquishing control back to me.

"What are you doing!?" My thoughts hissed.

"Letting you be the hero instead of the monster." His voice said mockingly. "And I would hurry if I were you as he's probably doing something in there."

I sighed, but moved closer to the sound and saw a door slightly ajar. Peeking in, I had to bite my tongue to prevent me from just kicking in the door flat out and going at Fritz. Fritz sat on a bed with nothing but a pair of underwear on, while Eugen lay there in what seemed to be a zombie like trance in nothing but her underwear. Fritz was breathing heavily as he ran his fingers across her skin. The other girls sat in chairs, wearing nothing but short skimpy outfits.

"Oh this is going to make me sick." I growled preparing to bust open the door.

"I know, but you can't be stupid, as look right next to his hand, he has a revolver and all you got is a knife." Absol said in a condescending tone. "So you need a sound strategy before you can do anything or you'll fuck it up. The idea I have could work but you have one shot. And i don't know how the girls will react, but by the looks of it, they are asleep, but they may wake up with what will ensue."

Absol told me what he had in mind and I simply nodded. "Remember, you only have one shot, so fuck it up you'll get a bullet into you." He paused and sighed, 'God and here I am putting my faith in a completely incompetent person."

"I can do it, I swear to it." I said with determination, as I stood and looked in the room one last time to get my anger burning. "Time to put a stop to that German pig." I growled as I moved away from the wall and stood in front of the door gripping the knife.

Taking a breath, i closed my eyes and with my rage bubbling over into the color red, I kicked the door open, slamming it into a wall and shattering the wood. Time seemed to slow, as I saw Fritz's head turn in surprise and look at me, registering what's going on. His hand immediately leapt from Eugens body and started to reach for the gun next to him. My arm was already in motion, taking the knife I held and throwing it at him. I watched as the knife spun through the air making a direct line for the target it was aimed at. The knife hit its mark spot on sinking deep into the hand Fritz was using to reach for the gun. He cried out in shock and pain as his other hand went for the knife currently embedded into his hand to try and pull it out. Before I could even think, I had closed the distance between us and grabbed Fritz, throwing him off the bed and into a wall where I held his throat. Pure rage burned within me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are for doing that to them!?" I roared as I slammed a fist into the side of his face. "How dare you! I will fucking kill you!" I threw him to the floor and punched him again square in the face, causing blood to spurt from the impact.

Fritz picked himself off the floor and with his good hand wiped the blood from his mouth before trying to grab me. I easily sidestepped and slammed my foot into it hearing what sounded at the moment surprisingly pleasant sound of snapping bone. Fritz recoiled in pain and in a moment I was on top of him punching him over and over again in the face. "Answer me maggot, why did you do this?" I growled at him throwing another punch before standing up.

Surprisingly he laughed, "He warned me about you, and those blood red eyes."

"What?" I asked him confused.

"To answer your question I was given these girls to do as I please once we arrived at Kiel. But that man warned me of you, he told me to beware of the red eyes and now I see why. That blood and anger filled rage is just perfect." Fritz said slowly standing up. "Oh how I wished you could have been mine you and those eyes are just absolutely splendid."

"What are you talking about my eyes for?"

"It does not matter at the moment, all that matters is that you're a-: Fritz started to say but was cut short as the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the room.

Fritz stopped mid sentence and I looked at him and his face remain frozen in shock as I watched blood begin to seep from a hole in his forehead. I looked behind me and saw Eugen, now awake, holding Fritz's pistol in her hand, the barrel smoking. She dropped the pistol, before collapsing, Fritz's body hitting the floor and crumbling into a pile. Everything seemed to happen almost instantaneous, as the moment I seemed to regain my senses a black shadow appeared behind me, and before I could do anything, something hard hit me in the back of the head and I crumpled to the floor passing out and awaiting my fate.

* * *

 **Well I wonder what fritz was going to say before Eugen shot him and also who is the man he kept mentioning? Find out in the coming chapters!**

 **Sorry guys if it seems chapters are going to come out slowly, its just that my life is busy and I only have limited times when I can work on this so please bear with me on the chapters, and I promise to deliver on them I swear! Also you can see in the future more character development of both Montana and Absol so I hope you enjoy it when it comes!**


	44. Kiel base arrival

**Well heres the next chapter to the story for you guys so I hope you enjoy it as well!**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

Darkness was all around me as I seemed to float through the blackness. "Oi, get up, we need to talk." Absol's voice seemed to resonate in the darkness from everywhere. Suddenly, the blackness vanished and was replaced with a blinding white.

Absol sat at a table again with his hood down exposing the shockingly similar facial features of me, but his hair being the color black with a brown streak coming to the front with his bangs. He sat now with his cloak pulled down and resting down around elbow length. He had his feet propped up on the table and was reclining in his chair. "Take a seat." He said his ice blue eyes staring at me as I hesitantly took the seat across from him. "Why do you have a look of surprise on your face?"

"Well, I've sort of never seen you like this." I remarked as I sat down.

'What, are you implying I can't 'let my hair' down when I feel like it?" Absol sneered and laughed.

"No I just mean…" He waved his hand brushing it aside.

"You never cease to amaze me with your stupidity." Absol sighed pulling his feet off the table.

"By the way where are we?" I asked looking around.

"To put it simply, your mind, which I find quite odd as it's empty, which probably explains as to why you can be so slow and stupid at times, but that's besides the point. We need to talk mano y mano where no one can jump in on it."

"And what is it you need to discuss with me?" I asked him.

"It's what Fritz said before he died. Something about your eyes and them being blood red. Because at the same time, besides you being very angry, i felt that there was something off." Absol said folding his hands.

"How so, like what felt off to you?" I ask sagging a little in the chair.

"When you went into a rage, it almost felt like me that was in the rage when I wasn't even in control." He said tapping a finger on the table. "Anyways, it unnerved me, but its probably nothing."

"SO what happened?" I asked trying to push him for answers.

"From what I can tell, Eugen shot Fritz in the head killing him and someone or something knocked you out cold, so I don't know what happened afterwards." Absol answered.

"So what are we to do now?"

"Just go with the way of things I would wager a guess." Absol reclined in the chair. "So for now, I'll let your dumbass be in control as I want to observe."

I was about to say something,but stopped myself when I saw his form begin to get brighter. "Seems it's about time you get up so don't go fucking around when you do." He laughed standing up from the table, before everything changed to white blinding me.

I opened my eyes, and sat up with a start, slamming my head straight into someone's forehead. "Owowowowowow!" I cried gripping my head, as someone else did the same while rolling on the floor.

The pain was red hot as I rubbed the side of my head trying to dull the pain. I heard a hearty chuckle coming from the doorway. Slowly turning my head, I looked to where the source of the laugh came from. A middle aged man stood in the doorway looking at me with an amused expression on his face. He wore a dark blue officers uniform with gold buttons going up the front. A gold armband adorned both sleeves with a golden star furnished right below each band. A gold eagle was pinned to his right breast emblazoned with the knight's cross. The man had a kind but serious face which was complimented by his blonde hair and blue eyes. Blue pants and black shoes finished his look.

The man smiled and moved from his position by the door moving over until he sat at my bedside extending a hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked in almost perfect english with only a hint of a german accent in his voice.

"My head hurts a bit." I said rubbing the area where I had smacked my head into somebodies. I looked around the room and saw it was nicely furnished with ornate oak furniture and a auburn color wallpaper. "Where am I? What happened?" I asked looking around.

"You must accept my deepest apologies for what happened to you." The man said bowing his head slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked starting to get up, but the man put a hand on my shoulder.

"You still need some rest, I'll tell your companions that you're up before we make formal introductions, but for now, I do believe you've met Goya?" He said helping Goya up from the floor. "She's been here with you since you arrived a few days ago."

"Wait, really?" I asked in shock as Goya nodded wincing a little, as she had a red mark on her forehead from where my head had hit hers.

"You two enjoy each other's company while I go get your companions and some food." The man said warmly before walking out.

Goya and I sat there in an awkward silence, with her fidgeting slightly. "Sorry about that." I say a little sheepishly, breaking the ice.

"Oh, i-its fine." She said embarrassed.

"Goya, how long have we been here, and what happened?" I asked her slowly easing myself up.

"We've been here for about three days." She said looking out the window.

"And where are we?" I said trying to press her for answers

"Kiel naval base." A stern voice answered from the doorway causing both of us to turn our heads.

Leaning against the doorframe was a girl that looked almost exactly like Eugen, but she had silver hair. She pushed off the doorframe and in a few angry steps was inches from my face. "What did you do to her hm?" She demanded raising an eyebrow at me, her face very angry.

"I'm sorry?" I asked confused "What do you mean?"

"Did you hurt her at all? Cause if you did I'll make you regret it!" The silver haired girl said gripping my shirt.

"Who is this bitch?" Absols thoughts growled.

"Blucher! You don't do that to people!" Another voice said as it came running into the room and held Blucher back.

This girl looked exactly the same as Blucher and Eugen but she had brown hair. "Blucher, he's the one that Eugen said was her friend!" the brown haired one said holding back the raging silver haired girl.

The man came back a moment later with Eugen, Graf, and Bismarck. Arizona trailed slightly behind. Upon seeing me, Eugen's face contorted into tears and she ran and wrapped her arms around me into a hug amidst the protests of Blucher. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into me as I hugged her as well.

Bismarck and Graf joined her in hugging me as Eugen cried. Arizona reluctantly joined in as I could tell she was not the type who showed worry in front of others. When the moment had past, Eugen still sat on my bed with her arms around me, refusing to let go.

"Hey, _pervertieren_! Let go of her this instant!" Blucher yelled as she started to move towards me, dragging the brown haired one as she was trying to hold her back.

"Blucher, Hipper, that is enough." The man said in a kind but stern voice. "He is our guest now, and I expect him to be treated kindly and with respect, now is that understood?"

Blucher stopped struggling and very reluctantly apologized. The man clapped his hands, "Now I do believe that an explanation is in order as to what happened, but first I have forgotten to introduce myself." He smiled and held out a hand to me. "I am the Admiral of the Kiel Naval base, Admiral Werner. And it is my honor and pleasure to have you stay with us and help us with our situation with the Abyssals." He smiled as he took my hand and shook it surprising me with how strong of a grip he had.

A knock at the door caused us to turn and I could not hold in my surprise and shock as Zee walked into the door. "What is the little creep doing here?" Absol's thoughts muttered.

"Commander, lunch is ready." Zee said in a formal but quiet tone.

"Thank you Zee," Werner turned and took note of the shocked look on our faces. "Ah, I'm sorry I believe you've already met Zee."

"Um, Admiral Werner, I would like an explanation as to what is going on, and what happened." I said sitting up. "I'm sorry but after being in the company of someone who didn't reveal their intentions till the end, you must understand as to me being cautious."

"Of course, i completely understand, you are owed an explanation." Werner said grabbing one of the chairs and pulling it up next to my bed. "I'm sorry but I was hoping to have this conversation after some lunch, but I can understand that you want to be put at ease." He cleared his throat and folded his hands.

"I believe, you've already met Zee aboard the Wilhelm Gustloff correct? Well Zee was there to gather information on its captain, the currently deceased Hans Fritz. You see many a time, I had received numerous reports of something going on aboard that ship at the hands of Fritz. So on the most recent voyage, I sent Zee aboard to gather intel on the going ons and report back to me." He paused as he took a breath. "When Zee heard the commotion that occurred in the kitchen, she went to investigate and found Goya in the ships food closet. Goya told her what happened and contacted me immediately. I then put a call out to the _Küstenwache des Bundes_ who happened to be nearby at the time, to come and rescue the captives and arrest Fritz. And from the report they told me, they arrived at the area where all of you were, and they saw you standing there with blood on your hands so, they rather hastily figured you were the perpetrator and knocked you out to place you under arrest. And I sincerely apologize for their actions."

"What happened to the girls?" I asked him.

"Well when the ship was brought to dock, I personally saw to that the girls were treated with the utmost care, and thanks to Goya, we were able to determine the drug used and the perfect counter to it. Now Eugen was a little more work because of the action she did, but I have some of the best counselors in the Fatherland, and they treated her, and I believe it has worked." Werner said with a smile.

"Yea, they helped a lot, especially my sisters." She beamed and smiled at Blucher who blushed slightly. "Oh I almost forgot, Montana, these are my two sisters, Blucher and Hippy." She pointed at Blucher and at the one who still held her.

"Euuuggeeenn! I've told you many times not to call me Hippy, it's Hipper!" Hipper protested letting go of Blucher.

"Oh, Hippy don't say that!" Eugen laughed and got up from the bed hugging her.

"Well, now that we have the serious stuff out of the way, how about some lunch? Then Hipper and Blucher can show you all around the base ok?" Werner said with a smile as he looked at me.

I felt a cold chill run through my body as Werner looked at me. His blue eyes seemed warm and kind, but there seemed to be something else that I could not place. Eugen broke his gaze as she happily bounded off with Hipper and Blucher. "Alright Montana, you need some rest I'll have some food brought to you ok, Graf, Bismarck and New Mexico, come on let's give him some time to recuperate." He stood and left.

Bismarck gave me another hug before following Werner. Graf smiled and nodded before turning and walking out. Arizona lingered in the room. "What is it Arizona?" I asked in a low voice.

Arizona looked away in a way that seemed she was filled with shame about something. "I'm...just glad you're alright…." She said before turning and walking out of the room.

"Well wasn't that a surprise." Absol remarked after Arizona had left the room. "Never thought it possible that she would get flustered like that."

Absol appeared, lounging in the chair where Werner had sat, his feet kicked up on the bed, his hood off exposing his black hair. "Seems Werner has quite a control over his base and has some good contacts if he was able to call in the coast guard that quickly."

"It sounds like you're suspicious about something, I said pulling the covers off and sitting cross legged.

"Of course I'm suspicious!" He said in a sneer, "His story seemed a little to good to be true in my opinion, which means he's hiding something."

"And why do you say that? I mean his story was sound." I said once again finding myself at odds with him.

"Are you fucking serious? I mean can someone be that fucking stupid? Oh wait there is someone like that!" He said pulling his face close to mine. "To explain my reasoning to someone with a brain the size of a pea would be pointless, so I'll say it in as few and simple words so that you can process it."

He took a breath and folded his arms across his chest. "The total time between the arrival of the coast guard and us finishing with Goya was only about 20 minutes. Which how would that be possible if they were coming from the mainland? I mean to reach the boat with their fastest craft would have been roughly an hour. So that would mean that there had to be a ship really close, and I mean REALLY close. That was point one, point two deals with Zee, as I don't like that creeper. I have a strong hunch she was the one who was observing us. She has some other motive which I can say is going to be quite the shit storm."

"So then what do you suggest we do then?" I persisted to him.

"I would say nothing for the moment as we are new to this base, and it's always best the best tactic to know your enemy before you attack. So we're going to observe the going ons of the base, if something is amiss, then we'll deal with it, more I will." Absol sighed leaning against the chair. "But I would give you one word of advice."

"And what is that?"

"Don't trust Werner, that man is hiding something, and I can just see it in his eyes, a hungry beast who hunts for its prize. So don't trust him or you'll most likely find yourself at the end of a barrel." With that Absol vanished just as Zee came in carrying a tray of food.

I thanked her and she took her leave, leaving me alone once more in the room. A cloud moved in front of the sun darkening the room, I glanced and looked at a mirror hanging on the wall. And for the briefest of seconds I caught my image in the mirror, but the thing that caught me, was my eyes. One was the ice blue of Absol's, but the other was blood red. I recoiled in shock as I saw a maniacal smile cross its face, before blinking and the image was gone.

A voice punctured my ear that sounded so far away, but also so close and it was filled with a sweet voice, but tinged with malice and bloodshed.

"Welcome home, _bruder_ "

* * *

 **Well thats it, wonder whats gonna happen now? stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Now to the people who have given me their admirals for The Admiral Connection, I want to thank you all for those suggestions and I will say its quite a lot of people so it will take some time for me to get to them all. So I would like you to be patient with it and I'll do my best to get tho them all!**

 **Also if any of you want, you can draw what you think Montana and Absol look like cause I'm curious as to how you guys see them, so if you want, you can do that!**

 **Be sure to comment, fav, and follow the story as always!**

 ***Absol: Gah! I just can't take it anymore! Let me kill someone! Montana is nothing but a spineless coward so let me just kill someone please!**

 **Me:Absol thats enough, did you forget i can make you however I want you to be cause for all you know I could put you in a skirt and see ho the readers will laugh at you**

 **Absol: Let them laugh, they know that I'm the better out of me and him so you can go suck a fat-*Wham***

 **Me:sorry about that guys, he has such a bad mouth, well anyways I'm gonna go drag him off somewhere and hopefully I see you all in the next chapter!**


	45. The Demon returns

**Well here we are guys with the next chapter of the story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also let me know if you want to ask Absol or Montana or any of the characters a Question as I think thet'll love to answer them (especially Absol).**

 **I do not own Kancolle**

* * *

Werner and Eugen came a while later carrying some food which they placed at my bed. "Here eat up, and regain your strength." Werner said pleasantly. "Again, I do apologize for the actions that were taken by the guard, but I have matters to attend to so please if you'll excuse me."

Werner gave a nod before turning and walking out the door, closing it behind him. Eugen sat down on my bed and picked up the spoon filling it with a spoonful of the soup.

"Open up~" she said in a cute voice. "Time to load up a AP round of food." She held the spoon as I opened my mouth. She placed the spoon in my mouth and indeed the soup was extremely good.

"Wow, what is this?" I asked as she pulled the spoon out.

"It's Lentil soup." SHe said getting another spoonful. "Oh,I'm also sorry for Blucher. She's the defensive type when it comes to her sisters." She said with embarrassment. "But Blucher is quite the quirky type of girl when you get to know her."

"Seems that your sisters are quite the bunch." I said gulping down another one of Eugens spoonfuls.

"Well, they are a bit protective over me as I am the current youngest of my class, though Hippy is the eldest, it was mostly Blucher who took care of me and looked out for me."

"What do you mean by current? Did you have another sister?" I asked sitting up a little.

"Well...yes, I did, her name was Lutzow. But she was given to the bears before I was paired up with Bismarck." She said sadly. "But, I'm sure she's fine, anyways when you're feeling better, wanna go with me so I can show you around my hometown?"

"Sure, that would be nice." I say giving her a smile as she spoon feeds me another bite.

We are like that for a few more minutes before there's a knock on the door and Zee opens it. "Guten tag," Zee says quietly. "Mrs. Eugen if you would please follow me, Admiral Werner has requested you to join him with your friends in his office, for a briefing of the operations to be taken place against the Abyssal forces in the North Sea. And Mr. Montana, when you feel up to it could you please join them."

"Sure." I say as Eugen gives me a pat on the shoulder before standing up and following Eugen out of the room.

When Eugen left, I pulled the covers off and swung my legs over the bed and stood up. A set of clothes were laid out for me on one of the chairs. "Hmph so German." Absol commented as he appeared next to me.

"How so?" I ask.

He faced palmed and pointed at the shirt. "Are you absolutely that blind?" Absol said in astonishment.

I pulled on the shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. "It's a damn soccer jersey! Why the hell would he give you a soccer jersey!? That is so stupidly German it's not even funny." Absol sighed as I pulled on the shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Well it seems that Werner is waiting for us." I said to him pulling open the door, and almost immediately walking into a girl who was rushing down the hallway. "Oh, are you ok!" I said in surprise helping her up.

The girl had black hair, and was wearing a military uniform. "Watch where you're going _Blödmann_ ," She growled standing and brushing herself off before quickly disappearing around the corner.

Absol watched the direction she left for a long time after she left. "That girl...seemed familiar." He said before turning and walking after her.

Rolling my eyes, I continued in the other direction heading towards Werners office, which for some strange reason, I knew exactly where it was. I stood and knocked on the door. "Come in," Werners voice said from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and was greeted by the site of what appeared to be a war room. Eugen, Bismarck, Graf and Arizona all stood to one side of the room, where a map was laid out in front of them. On the other side was Hipper, Blucher and a few other girls. Werner stood at the head of the table.

"Ah, Montana glad of you to join us, here take a place by me and nice shirt." He said with a smile motioning to a spot right next to him.

I walked and stood next to him as he cleared his throat. "Now, back to the matter at hand, recently we have had increasing number of attacks from Abyssal forces focused around the coastal cities of Heiligenhafen on the Baltic sea and Cuxhaven on the North Sea." Werner said drawing circles around the two cities. "The most recent attack was on Cuxhaven a few days ago, from the assault force that struck, I can only assume that the Abyssals of this area are led by a Battleship Princess with an Airfield Princess for support."

The girls at the table nodded as they studied the map. "So since our friends have offered us these ladies here as well as this young man, we can now be able to take care of the forces terrorizing both theaters for the Fatherland. Now Montana, you are my guess the leader of the forces that came from your base, so you can choose which theater you would like. The Baltic sea or the North sea."

I looked at the map and studied it for a few minutes mumbling to myself as I looked the map over. "Hmmmm, I think that strategically speaking, it's best for us to deal with the Baltic Sea, while you deal with the North Sea."

"Well alright then, it's settled, your fleet shall deal with the Baltic first. We have an operation planned two days from now, so I would suggest the possibility of relaxing as much as you can before the battle." Werner straightened and saluted to the girls before turning back to his desk and looking over some papers.

"Well then, guys shall we go explore Kiel for a little bit?" Bismarck asked.

"Sure I think that's a good idea to do!" Eugen said happily as she bounded out of the room.

"You going to join us Montana?" Arizona asked looking at me.

"Sure."

"Alright, then meet us by the entrance in an hour Hipper and Blucher will be our guides." Graf said looking at them.

"Sure we can do that." Hipper said with a smile.

Blucher looked at me and gave me a look before walking away. The group dispersed, each of us heading our own directions. I started to walk along some of the halls when I came across Absol leaning against one of the walls. He gave me a sideways glance, his hands in the pockets of his cloak the hood pulled over his head.

"So find anything of interest in your quest to find that girl?" I ask with a slight tease in my voice.

"Hmph, well the girl had disappeared before I could catch her so I decided why not listen in on the meeting you guys were having such a fun time talking about." He pushed himself off from the wall and walking up to me. "And really, you had to choose the coldest area out of the two." Absol sighed and shook his head.

"What's the matter with the Baltic Sea?" I asked of him as he turned and started to walk away.

"Just with the fact that out of the two, you chose the most difficult one as the Baltics are protected by a Battleship Princess and a Harbor Princess. So good job there." He walked out out the hall and I quickly followed him outside the base as he sits down underneath a tree scanning the surrounding area.

He's silent as I sit down next to him. "Well how was I supposed to know about-"

"Shush"

Absol was staring intently around his surroundings, his eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. I followed his eyes as they looked around but I could not see as to what he was looking for. The base was relatively quiet with a few girls milling around and talking to each other as they headed to whatever task they were doing. "Absol I don't see what you're looking for." I said as he pulls down his hood and gives me a long look.

"I am currently wondering if that thick empty head of yours is actually causing you to lose your sight as well as slowing your processing speed." He rolled his eyes and motioned with his hand. "What do you see thats wrong with this picture?"

I looked around at the surrounding area and I couldn't understand what Absol was trying to ask of me. The base looked normal with girls going here and there with their daily routines as well as some enjoying themselves in the mid afternoon sunlight.

"I don't see what you're getting at." I said finally looking at him, which caused him to facepalm.

"Do I really need to do everything for you?" He sighed and rubbed the sides of his head, "Look at the girls, Werner by the looks of it should be able to have quite a few girls of close to full capacity, yet, why is it that this base seems to be empty?" He stood and started to move from the tree, "I find that very odd and a little suspicious, but it seems your stupid ass head can't see that now can it?"

"Is there really anything nice you can say to me at all?" I asked him.

"If you give me a reason to then possibly yes, but now at the moment no."

I suddenly stopped, and looked around, scanning my surroundings just like Absol had done. "I think we're being watched again." I stated as I scanned around for the slightest movement that seemed unorthodox.

"Really? Then who might you think it is?" Absol said stopping and looking around as well.

The air felt chilly as I started to get goosebumps and a chill ran up my spine, I looked at Absol and I was shocked at the expression he had. Absol was smiling his maniac smile and beginning to laugh the way I had seen him do before he would use me and launch into a blood filled rage.

"Absol…" I said cautiously as his form began to fade from my vision.

"Hehehehe, Oh I knew I felt her presence before, but I just couldn't recognize it. But oh is she waiting for us." His voice said as his form began to dissipate, "But, now things are going to get fun here." He started laughing as I looked around trying to feel what Absol was feeling.

"Absol, what is it?" I asked, but I received no reply from him.

Suddenly, Absol took over my body and booted me to the sidelines.

"H-hey!" I said in protest but he ignored me.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show yourself...Klara." Absol said turning around slowly, laughing lightly.

Klara was leaning against a tree looking smug and cocky dressed in low cut shirt that exposed a bit of her breasts and long skinny jeans, her blonde hair down her back. She smiled at me and I could see i her face the same lustful bloodbath she always wished to see. Strapped to her side was a sword with its hilt adorned with black leather and a red jewel.

"Guten tag _bruder_ ," she purred pushing herself off from the tree. Drawing to her full height, she seeed to have grown from the last time I had seen her as she now was at my height level.

"Well look what the bitch has dragged back from the dead." Absol said with a sneer, his eyes cold. He strode over to her and they stood only inches apart, challenging each other with their eyes.

Klara met his challenge with the same stare smiling as her hand slid for the sword. Absol grabbed it and squeezed her wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." his voice sneered.

Klara just smiled, "It's been a while hasn't it? I've missed you terribly _bruder_. I mean not since you decided to detonate a Tsar bomba in my face, that really hurt my feelings." She put on a mocking pout as she pulled her wrist from his grasp and unstrapped her sword, letting it fall to the ground. "All I want to do is catch up."

"How bout we catch up, with me shoving a stick or quite possibly sword up your ass, so far that you can taste your own shit." Absol laughed.

"Oh, I see you like to do foreplay." She said smiling, "Quite like you Absol."

Absol immediately stopped and looked at her taking a few quick steps back. "How do you know that?"

"Well it was quite simple as your personality is different than what Montana is plus your eye color is different, so my guess is that you're the one who decided to detonate the bomb at Midway." She said running a finger over his chest "But from what I see, you're the better form than him, and you look quite delicious." She purred as she walked around him drawing her finger across his shoulder. "But there's something different about you that I can't quite place."

"Well everyone has their secrets." Absol growled giving her one of his smiles. "But I'm not interested in you as I already have someone in mind, though thanks for the offer, but I would prefer to rip you apart limb from bloody limb bitch."

Klara laughed, "oh, you are much more interesting than Montana as you actually have a crush which is so adorable, but I would love to have another bout with you. But this time I'll be the winner."

"Alright skank, if you want your ass pounded to a bloody pulp, then come on I'll take you right now and finish the job." Absol glared at her.

"As tempting as it would sound, I have another date planned so I guess we'll have to save our foreplay with each other for another time." She smiled a sickly smile before she brushed some of her hair over her shoulder and turned to start walking away, "Oh and one more thing Absol," She paused and glanced at him, "When you let Montana take back over, I can feel that something is not going right as I can't tell what you really are, but I can still tell when something is going wrong, so tell him when he's back, that the corruption is accelerating and it won't be long now." She finally turned and walked away.

When she was a fair way away, Absol spit in the grass, "Fucking bitch, I just can't wait for the time I can blow her damn head off."

Absol relinquished control back to me and appeared next to me in his hood. "That bitch is going to get it, and I swear, I will be the one to pull the trigger."  
"Absol, what did she mean by the corruption is accelerating?" I asked, but Absol looked away.

"Absol I'm talking to you," I started to get angry, but a cheery voice behind me caused me to push the rage back down.

"Ah, there you are Montana!" Eugen said as she bounded up to me and hugged me.

Eugen was dressed in a casual green dress carrying a purse over her shoulder.

Bismarck and Graf both wore some longer shirts and jeans with a black purse across their chests. Arizona looked a little uncomfortable in her skirt and shirt, but she still put out a air of confidence. Hipper and Blucher came up behind them, with Blucher casting me a evil look when she saw Eugen hugging me.

"Well now shall we go and explore the base?"

* * *

 **Well seems the demons returned from the grave, but what is she doing there? And what was she talking about corruption? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Thank you all for the support you have been giving me and this story as it truly means a lot to me as people all over the world are reading it and finding it interesting!**

 **Also for people that are sending in their admirals I have a request. I have recieved so many male admirals that if you have a female admiral I would very much like to use them in the story!**

 **Keep up the love for the story, as well as the follows and favs as you keep boosting Absols ego as he seems to be the absolute favorite for everyone and I'll sse you all in the next chapter!**


	46. Promised date 2 of 7:Bismarck

**Well heres the next chapter guys this one is a little bit of the last slow one before the action picks up again!**

 **I dont own Kancolle**

* * *

Our little group soon gathered in front of the entrance to the base as we waited for Hipper and Eugen to decide on a direction that they wanted to go. Hipper wanted to stay near the base and show us around the base, while Eugen wanted to go into the city and show us the joys of the city.

"Why do you want to go into the city so much?" Hipper asked.

"It's my first time home in a long time and I want to see how the city has changed!" Eugen said waving her arms around.

Blucher joined in on the conversation, and soon the three of them were arguing amongst themselves. Bismarck let out a sigh and a smile before she joined Graf in sitting down on a bench. "I remember how I used to argue like that with Tirpitz." Bismarck smiled turning to me.

"Well I don't have any siblings of my own so I don't really know how it feels." I said with a slight smile as I leaned against the bench.

Arizona and Graf both shared the same bench as Bismarck, both looking amused at the sibling squabble that was occurring. Arizona looked back at me and gave her all to famous grin. The four of us sat in amused silence as the argument wrapped up and Eugen came back happy with Hipper trailing a little behind.

"So what was decided?" I asked with a little amused look.

"Hippy says that we can go and explore the city instead of the base today." She says with a smile. "So I want to show you guys some of the best areas the city has to offer as me and Bismarck have seen them but you guys haven't really at all."

"Well then where are we going to go first?" Arizona asked standing up and brushing herself off.

"Hmmm, well since it's gotten to be around afternoon...how about we go get some lunch? I know a really good cafe thats around here." Bismarck said standing up and offering the suggestion to Eugen.

At the sound of the word food, I could hear Eugens stomach rumble. She gave an embarrassed smile and nodded. "Alright Bismarck, show the way."

Bismarck smiled and nodded starting to move in a direction towards the city. We walked and made pleasant talk as we continued into Kiel with people walking around us going about their daily business. After possibly a half hour, Bismarck finally came to a stop in front of a cafe.

"Here we are, Das Wirtshaus." She said proudly. "The food here has been one of my favorites in all of Kiel."

"I suggest that we get going in there as it seems our Hipper classes are indeed very hungry." Graf said with a slight smile.

I looked over at the three girls and I could see that all of their mouths were drooling at the smell of food seeping out from the cafes open door. Arizona opened the door for us and we all walked in, and were suddenly greeted by a small balding man who was visibly excited at the sight of Bismarck. "Ah,my favorite customer! Guten tag Bismarck! How have you been."

"I'm quite well Oliver, quite well." Bismarck said as she shook the mans hand.

"You brought quite a few this time, you all must be very hungry yes?" He said his eyes sparkling as he looked at our little group. His eyes fell on me and I could see a slight smile as he nudged Bismarck. "I see that you brought your _Freund_ with you." He winked at her.

Bismarck's face went bright red as I looked at her in confusion. Oliver just smiled, "Come come, I have a special table reserved for you two. To see that Bismarck finally found her Lutjens again!" He said taking both mine and Bismarck's wrists and pulling us into a side room where a table was set up with candles and a nice velvet table cloth laid over it. Red leather booths were on both sides.

"Ummm, what is this?" I asked looking at Bismarck, but her face was so red she couldn't look at me.

"Here, sit sit." Oliver said happily as he pulled out a chair for me and Bismarck.

"Oliver please…." Bismarck said her face still bright red.

"No, no you leave everything to us Mrs. Bismarck. Now we shall prepare a meal worthy for her and her _Freund_ " Oliver said as he turned and quickly walked out of the room.

Oliver left me and her in awkward silence as Bismarck was so red that I thought she was beginning to overheat. She wouldn't even look at me, and personally I hads to admit that her actions were indeed cute. A few minutes later Oliver came with two steaming plates of meat and set them down in front of us.

"Eat up!" He said with a smile before turning and leaving.

Bismarck slowly began to eat the steaming pile of food as she still could not look at me. I ate my food as silence sat between us, before I just couldn't take the silence anymore. Thats when I noticed Absol leaning against the doorway, a smug grin across his face. I made sure Bismarck wasn't looking then gave him a look. He laughed and pointed at Bismarck then at me.

"Just sit next to her and hug her you dense fuck!" Absol laughed against the door frame.

I gave him a confused look and he looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Do I really need to explain what is going on or can your slow and tiny brain actually figure it out? No? God I can't believe after all the kisses you have gotten, you are still so dense around girls. It's pathetic." Absol took a breath and looked at Bismarck.

"Oliver thinks that you are either engaged or dating her that's why this was set up, as a romantic thing for the two of you and you have to be literally blind which I think you are, to not notice that she clearly likes you."

Slowly it dawned on me what Absol was saying and all he could do was laugh. I placed down my silverware and stood up, causing Bismarck to stop and look up. "Montana?" She asked her face still slightly red. "Whats wrong? I'm sorry about all this...I didn't know Oliver would…" She caught my eye and saw that I wasn't mad at all.

Giving her a smile, I moved from my booth seat and sat down next to her in the booth. She quickly looked away and fiddled a little with her hair. I placed a light hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not mad at all Bismarck. I'm a little embarrassed but thats besides the point." I slid my arm around her and hugged her. "And I sort of now realise as to what Oliver's motives were, and what he thought about the two of us."

Bismarck was stunned by my sudden hug and slowly she returned my hug and I could feel her start to get warmer. Suddenly she laid her head against my chest. "I haven't been hugged like this for a long time." She said quietly. "Not since Lutjens…"

"What do you mean?" I asked as she pulled away.

"I haven't been given a true hug that is filled with warmth since Lutjens." She said a little sadly as her eyes now seemed to be far away remembering an older time.

"Who's Lutjens?" I asked gently as before I knew it, I had taken her hand into mine and held it.

"He was my captain years ago, and...one of the few people who truly cared for me, but when we were attacked by the British during Rheinbung, Lutjens saved me and allowed me to escape while he...he went down with the ship." She said sadly and I could see tears coming to her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her again and pulled her in closer. "Lutjens must've really loved you if he sacrificed himself so that you could live. Eugen told me her story as well, and...after what happened, she felt so guilty and heartbroken afterward."

Bismarck just leaned into my chest. I looked up and Absol was making motions with his hands. They looked like he was saying to run fingers through her hair and...sing? He nodded and I could see his grin as he took a seat at the booth and looked at me.

Hesitantly I lifted one hand and began to run my fingers through her hair, and I could feel the effects immediately. Bismarck gave a slight gasp of surprise but I could feel her start to relax and lean into me more as I ran my fingers through her hair. She let out a long and relaxed sigh as she leaned and soon enough, I could feel her light breathing and realized, she had fallen asleep. I looked at Absol who only smiled.

"What?" I asked getting slightly annoyed at how he was now just smiling.

"Surprised at how well you charm them is all. Just seeing you slowly build your harem is quite adorable." He laughed and folded his hands.

"I'm not trying to make any harem asshole." I snapped back at him.

"Oh sure sure, then explain to me as to why lets see," he counts on his fingers, "over ten girls seem to be in love with you?"

"Well they like me as friends." I say quickly.

Absol just stares at me in absolute shock before he repeatedly slams his head on the table. "You are that fucking stupid...you know what, I'm not going to point it out anymore so have fun with that."

Absol sighed and disappeared as Bismarck sat up and yawned. "What happened? Did I fall asleep?"

"You did for a few minutes" I say as she rubs her eyes.

"Ah, well I guess we better get going before the others start to get suspicious about us taking so long." She said as she moved to grab her purse.

"Umm Bismarck, before we go...can you close your eyes?" I said a little nervously.

"Uh sure, but why?" She asked as she closed her eyes.

Before I could think about my actions, I leaned in and gave her a full and passionate kiss on the lips that surprised her as I felt her jump slightly in surprise. I broke off and she opened her eyes in a little bit of a daze.

"I hope that compensates for something" I said a little sheepishly as I got out of the booth with Bismarck still in a daze following behind me.

We walk out of the side room where our little group seems to have been waiting impatiently for us, especially Eugen. "Well took you guys long enough! Come on there's a lot more to see of this place!"

She bounded out of the cafe with everyone hot on her heels as Oliver waved from the doorway.

"Take care of Mrs. Bismarck!" He said to me giving me a large smile.

"Of course!" I called back as I quickly followed Eugen and the others.

The rest of the day, Eugen took us from shop to shop and store to store, showing us where some of the best deals could be found throughout the city. It was a rather enjoyable time as the girls were laughing and smiling as they purchased souvenirs and numerous other things. We stopped at a clothes store and as the girls went in to shop, I stayed outside, sitting down on one of the benches and waited. Absol sat down beside me and looked around.

"FOr a large city, there seems to be few people out today." He noted as he sniffed the air, pulling down his hood.

"Well it could possibly be some sort of holiday or something." I offered for a suggestion.

"Sure, sure it could be. Or it could be something else entirely." He said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"So what is it that you are doing might I ask." I said folding my hands on my lap.

"Well, one of us has to be the brains and the always vigilant side of the operation, which clearly you're not. So I've filled that vacancy and I'm guessing you never even noticed somebody was tailing you all day." He turned his head to a corner of the building where I caught a brief glimpse of a figure running away as I turned my head.

"Who?" I asked as I stood up.

"My best bet is Zee as that little bitch is quite the silent and stealthy type, her being a destroyer and all." Absol suddenly tensed up and he looked towards the sky.

"What is it?" I asked standing up and following his gaze.

Suddenly a siren began to wail all throughout the city as the few people that were out in the streets immediately began to run for cover as shops began to close their doors and large steel covers covered the outside.

"What the hell is that god awful noise?" I yelled over the din covering my ears.

"Find some cover you fucking idiot!" Absol yelled. "Isn't it obvious with those sirens? It's a fucking air raid! So move your stupid ass and get into cover now!"

Just as he said that I could see the black forms of Abyssal aircraft break through the clouds making runs to the city as the sky exploded with flak guns and A.A. Abyssal craft exploded and came crashing to the ground as I ran and found cover underneath a overpass. The battle raged overhead for more than ten minutes with explosions and the sounds of crashing aircraft. Then suddenly it was still. The siren sounded again, and people began to crawl out from wherever they had taken cover as well as the shops began to open their doors again. Eugen and the girls came running out of the store and began to look for me. When Eugen spotted me, she ran and gave me a hug.

"Are you alright!?" She asked as she llooked me over.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine." I say as she takes my head in her hands looking it over.

"Oh that air raid siren scared us to death!" Bismarck said as she gave me a hug. "And when we realized that you were still out here it was just awful."

I looked at Hipper and Blucher who were getting the jitters out of themselves by rubbing their arms. "How long have these been going on?" I asked as I moved towards Hipper.

"They started about a week ago, and sadly there have been casualties from these attacks." Hipper said a little sadly.

"But I find these attacks highly suspicious." Absol said appearing behind Hipper and resting his arms on her head.

Hipper shivered slightly and rubbed her arms. "Got a little cold huh? Come on, I think the tours over, and we need to get back to base and await orders from Admiral Werner." She said as Blucher nodded and took Eugens hand keeping her close by in case something else happened.

Arizona and Graf stayed near me as Absol walked backwards in front of us. I gave him a look, but he just flipped me off. "So continuing my remark from earlier, the attacks seem highly suspicious as we left the base a week ago, and for some reason the bombings started the same day we left. Coincidence? I think not. I think someone is actually planning these moves"

I give him a confused look as a vehicle pulls up next to us and Zee gets out. "Admiral Werner requests that you return to base immediately."

"Why?" I asked her.

"The Admiral has said that your force is to leave for the Baltic sea. Immediately."

* * *

 **Well hats that. Hope you guys enjoy this as long as I keep it going an be sure to as always comment and like the story as the group grows everyday!**

 **Ab:oh just stop patronizing them and give them what they want most of.**

 **Me: and whats that?**

 **Ab:lots of smut especially with me as I think some people out there truly like me that way.**

 **Me:no no no! absolutly not children read this!**

 **Ab:children? really? well tell them to fuck off this is a grown up story.**

 **Me: Absol! your language!**

 **Ab:well what are you gonna do about it? the readers love it so excuse me while I go and slaughter some poor abyssal and come back for more later**

 **Me:sigh, sorry again but please stay tuned for more from this story**


	47. Strike the Baltics and a terrible truth

**Well here we are guys the next chapter leading to the climax of this set of events! I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue the support for the story!**

 **I dont own Kancolle**

* * *

We travel in silence as Zee speeds us towards the base, where I can see girls bustling around. Though there seemed to be only a few of them around the base. Zee stopped the vehicle and got out as the rest of us followed. "Admiral Werner is waiting for you in his office, I will make sure your equipment is ready."

Zee quickly turned and walked away heading to the warehouse by the edge of the docks as Hipper and Blucher bid their farewells and giving Eugen a few more hugs.

"Be careful." Hipper said squeezing her.

"You to Hippy." She squeezed her as Blucher hugged her afterwards.

"Come on Eugen, we gotta go." Bismarck said gently taking her hand and leading her back to the building.

Werner was standing behind his desk as he was looking over a map of the Baltics. He looked up when our group entered. "Ah, good of you to make it in short notice." He said with a smile and a sigh. "With the recent air attack, I have come to the solution that we need to take action immediately before there are any more casualties, so USS Montana, your force is being deployed effective immediately to the Baltic sea for a sortie against the Abyssal forces there."

He turned and looked out the window folding his hands behind his back. "You are dismissed, go and prepare for the sortie as you be deployed in an hour."

The other girls nodded and turned to head out, but for some reason I stayed where I was. I began to recall some of the things that Absol had mentioned and it was starting to bug me and it didn't make sense. Werner turned around and noticed me still standing there after the girls had left. "Is something the matter Montana?" He asked sitting down at his desk.

"Well, not in particular, but...as I saw around the base I was wondering, where are most of the girls here? I mean, this base has the capability to house a lot of girls, yet I've only seen a few." I said eyeing him.

"Well, that's quite a...interesting observation Montana, but the girls are currently out on long expeditions at the moment, so that is one of the reasons as to why we called you here for assistance." Werner said with a smile as he pulled out some papers and began to look through them. "But I think this issue isn't of that much importance as you have more pressing matters, I would suggest you go and prepare yourself for the sortie."

"Of course." I say after some hesitation before turning and walking out of the office. "He's definitely hiding something as there's no way that many girls can be on expedition at once." I said once I made it back to my room.

"His delivery of the answer to your question is that of a bullshit lie, but it's a good thing to see you thinking for once." Absol said sitting on my bed. "But...I'm getting the strangest sense of deja vu when I see him. But I just can't place why I feel that way."

"You'll probably figure it out later, but what's more important is we need to do this sortie and make sure that no more innocents die here." I say with steely determination as I change out of the soccer jersey into a new uniform that had been laid out for me. "Huh, so they gave me a new outfit?" I said picking it up.

"Well hurry up we don't have all day as you so clearly stated we need to get on with the sortie." Absol said rolling his eyes and laying completely down on the bed.

"Alright, alright you don't need to be a dick about it." I said as I took off my shirt and pants putting on a grey colored button shirt with black pants.

I picked up the last item of clothing and held it out as it's a heavy dark grey and white camouflage trench coat. The coattails went close to my heels and the coat seemed to have been embroided well, as I noticed gold stitching around the cuffs and along the shoulder. I couldn't help but be impressed by the handywork that was done to this.

"Seems they decided to copy my style a little and give you a naval camo coat. Which I heard is quite good for the Baltic and the North Atlantic." Absol said as I pulled on the trench coat, which surprisingly fit snuggly.

"Yeah and the coat is rather nice and it feels durable." I say flexing out the sleeves, "But I feel a little restricted in the arms."

I pull my arms out and the coat rests on my shoulders. "Hmm I kind of like this style." I say as I look myself over in the mirror, "I don't know why but it seems quite macho."

Absol rolled his eyes and got up from the bed and leaned on the mirror. "Come on beauty queen let's finish your pampering later as you're taking to long for my liking."

"Oh fine, I was just admiring the craftsmanship of this coat that is all." I say as I pick up my sword that laid next to it on the bed and unsheathed it. "Seems that my sword was refined as well."

Sheathing it, I strap it to my inner body before putting my arms through the sleeves of the coat and turning to walk out the door, pausing to get one last look at the room before ducking out and heading to the docks, where Eugen and the others were waiting. As I walked I realized the coattails billowed out behind me making it seemed dramatic

"Nice outfit." Arizona said as she looked me up and down. She gave me a thumbs up. "Looks good on you."

"Thanks," I say a little sheepishly.

"I like the camo color as it's the perfect color for the Baltics and the North, why thats the color I had when I went out to sea." Bismarck nodded in agreement.

"It looks cute." Eugen said with a smile.

"Anyways, we best be going now as it's important that we get moving now." Graf said opening the door to the warehouse for us.

We walked inside, where we found Zee waiting for us. "Your equipment is ready to be used, we took the liberty of repairing them and upgrading a few parts as well." She showed them to their equipment before turning to me. "Mr. Montana please follow me, your equipment has been the most upgraded and required special maintenance." Zee said with a wave of her hand.

Nodding I followed and she led me to a side room, where my equipment was hung up by chains as I could see that some work had been done with it as well as a new paint scheme added to it. I ran my hand over the equipment as it was lowered and hooked up to me.

"We equipped you with better A.A and radar as well as a group of 5 seaplane fighters" Zee motioned at a catapult situated on one of my side armors. "These will prove of some value in reconnaissance and to deal with some fighters or bombers if the need arises. But the time has grown dire, and I can't give you a full overlook at your equipment as you are needed immediately."

She pushed a button to the side and orange alarm lights began flashing as the groaning of chains and metal filled the area as the gate was raised. "I wish you luck in the coming battle." She saluted me as I stepped onto the launch platform with my coat billowing behind me.

"I think I can handle myself," I say with a slight smile before turning my attention to the cold grey waters. "Flagship USS Montana, heading out for sortie!" I shouted as I launched down the ramp splashing into the water with Eugen and the others shooting out after me.

"You ready for this Montana?" Arizona shouted as we steamed at fleet speed towards our goal.

"I was born ready for it New Mexico." I said with a smile before giving Eugen and Bismarck the thumbs up. "Alright now, we need to get down to business. Graf, I want you to launch a fighter screen to protect us from any incoming attacks and ready your attack planes for when we come into contact with the enemy. I want a diamond formation with Graf in the middle and Bismarck and Eugen on her left and right. I'll be in the front while New Mexico in the back."

The girls nodded and soon moved to follow my orders as Graf began to launch her fighters and give each of her squads instructions. Absol was lazily following me to my right with boredom spread across his face. He caught me looking and gave his all to familiar shit eating grin. I just rolled my eyes and focused on the task at hand. The air around us was tense as we sailed closer and closer to our destination and I could see Eugen was growing restless and nervous. I held up my hand and we slowed to a crawl and I looked behind at Eugen.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but...I'm uneasy." She replied rubbing her arms nervously.

"I understand, this is to easy, I mean we haven't encountered any enemy forces at all, not even a recon plane." Bismarck said as she scanned the surrounding area. "I mean, I have nothing on my radar at all."

"I smell a shitty smell of a trap." Absol said haughtily.

I drew my sword and held it at the ready, "I think...we may have sailed right into an Abyssal trap."

"Where?" Eugen asked looking around.

Suddenly a whistling sound filled the air and I turned and looked towards the horizon where I saw numerous black shapes hurtling towards us. "Incoming!" I shouted.

Shells rained down on us as we dodged and weaved. Graf began to immediately launch her attack planes as the rest of us took aim with our guns and opened fire. The roar was deafening as shells exploded from the guns and smashed into the water. I looked at Absol and realized that he wasn't doing anything.

"Are you going to help!?" I shouted at him, but before he could answer I had to dodge another volley of shell fire. When I looked back he was gone and I felt no change in my body. "Ah, fuck you to!" I shouted turning my guns at the Abyssals and firing a volley.

As the Abyssals drew closer, I could see their formation and strength. "Eugen! Get to me!" I called over the din of the battle as Abyssal planes suddenly burst through the clouds that had begun to gather and began to engage Graf's planes. Plumes of fire erupted as the planes exploded and crashed into the sea or completely disintegrated in the explosion.

Eugen steamed next to me. "What are we going to do? I spotted a Battleship Princess and a Airfield princess, but wasn't the airfield princess supposed to be in the North sea!?"

"Yeah, which I find odd, but that doesn't matter now, all that matters is-" I started to say, but an explosion directly next to me caused me to stop and stare in mute shock and horror as a stream of blood spewed from Eugens stomach as she began to fall backwards.

"M-montana?" She stammered before collapsing in the water.

"Eugen!" Bismarck's cry rang across the battlefield. The other two paused and looked at Eugen barely floating in the water.

Bismarck sailed quite rapidly for a battleship and came to a rest next to her as she held Eugens head. "It's alright, I got you…" She was saying to her as I snapped out of my trance and looked at who fired the shot.

"You…" My voice shook with rage, and I felt as if something snapped inside me as I stared at the smoking barrels of the Battleship Princesses guns. Bismarck saw that and with a warrior yell charged the Battleship Princess.

I felt a strange sensation pass over me, and breathed a slight sigh of relief as it felt like Absol had taken control to fight the battle. My sword grip tightened and I felt myself charge at the Abyssal line. Shells rained down around me, but I didn't care as Absols goal was obvious. A destroyer that was unfortunate enough to get close to me, met a swift end as Absol swung the sword and severed her head. My sword danced through the line cutting limbs and killing Abyssals in droves upon droves.

Blood rained down from each strike drenching me in its sticky substance, but Absol kept swinging. The Abyssals grew hesitant and a gap appeared revealing the Airfield Princess, and without a moment's hesitation, the gap was exploited and I appeared in front of the Princess. I could see the shock in her face as she probably felt she was staring at the face of the devil himself. I felt some pity for her as she looked rather young, almost like a child, but the brutality of the fight quickly took over as my guns leveled and fired a barrage at near point blank range, devastating the airfields she had. And in that moment of weakness for her, Absol finished the kill.

My hand grabbed at her throat and lifted her up which she seemed rather light, and I could see out of the corner of his eyes, the Abyssals hesitantly drawing back as my grip tightened on the little ones throat. I could see the fear in her eyes and it almost seemed like tears were starting to fall down her cheeks and mixed with the blood coming from her wounds.

The squeeze tightened as the Airfield Princesses strength began to fade and she began struggling less and less before with one quick flick of the wrist snapped the neck of the poor girl and she stopped struggling altogether as Absol let her go. As her body hit the sea, the remaining Abyssal forces scattered and I finally could see The Battleship Princess heavily damaged, retreating with the rest of the Abyssals. Bismarck stood huffing but looking rather unscathed.

Absol started to sail back towards the girls but movement caught his eye and he turned and saw one Abyssal still moving. The girl seemed to be a rather young destroyer and she was above the surface, though slowly sinking. Blood seeped from a stomach wound, and Absol closed for the kill raising his sword and preparing to end her suffering.

"Help...me...Admiral…" The Abyssal girl whimpered, and it caused his strike to stop, still raised with the sword pointing down.

"Seems this one can actually speak." Absols voice said suddenly...from behind me.

I whirled my head around and saw him standing there with his arms crossed, but a serious expression on his face. "You looked rather terrifying out there." He said.

"What are you talking about?' I asked. "That was you controlling the sword and my actions, not me."

He shook his head, "No, it wasn't that was all your doing and it seems the corruption is near completion." He sighed and pointed at the water. "Look."

I looked down and the face that stared back from the water was my own, but my eyes were blood red. "What-" I stumbled back in shock as Absol shook his head.

"You slaughtered personally numerous Abyssals and many that are just like her." He nods his head to the girl. "She's not an Abyssal...shes an actual fleet girl."

I stare at him in horror and then look down at my hands, stained in blood. I suddenly realize that I'm shaking and I drop my sword. "Oh my god….what have I done?" I turn and look at the dying girl and collapse to my knees next to her.

Her breathing is shallow and she's whimpering in pain, and I can only feel pity. "I...did this…" I say to myself horrified at the words.

"Admiral...it...hurts." The girl whimpered and I felt myself picking her up in my arms and holding her.

She looked young at around the age of Inazuma and as I held her, flakes of white peeled from her exposing her natural colored skin and further confirming that this girl was an actual fleet girl.

"Admiral…?" She quietly asked in a faint voice.

I felt tears beginning to fall down my face. "I'm here…" I said and I could feel her body relax a little.

"Admiral, you came back for Tee!" She faintly said barely opening her eyes.

"O-of course I would, I would never leave someone so important like you behind." I said stroking her hair with tears beginning to flow in a steady stream down my face.

"Can we go home to Kiel now?" She asked and I could feel her growing weaker as her life slipped through my fingers.

Absol watched from the side, and I couldn't see the girls anywhere but I wasn't concerned with them at the moment, as they had probably gotten Eugen out of there. My main focus was the dying girl in my arms.

"Of course we can, we'll go home and your sisters will be waiting for you, and there will be everything you need there." I said in a quiet whimpering voice as I stroked her hair.

"I'm glad." She said with a smile. "I'm tired Admiral I'm going to take a nap…"

"Alright...I'll carry you back and you can sleep all you want when we get back. You deserve the rest…" I say holding her hand and stroking her hair.

"Thank you...Admiral…." She breathed one last breath and let out a light sigh before she closed her eyes and her hand fell from mine.

The tears began to flow freely as I hugged her lifeless body. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…" I cried holding her.

I held her for what seemed like an eternity before finally letting her go. I bowed my head and held her and spoke in a soft tone " _Kann dein Leiden an einem Ende sein und mögest du in Frieden ruhen unter denen, die du liebst._ "

I gave her body one more hug before finally letting her go and watching her sink below the waves. Absol who had stood silently through that entire ordeal suddenly began to laugh.

"What the fuck is so funny!?" I yelled at him whirling around. "I just comforted a dying girl and you think its funny?" My rage began to build as he continued to laugh putting a hand to his face as he was laughing so hard.

"Oh, how I could've been more stupid! Hahahaha!" He laughed. "Oh the answer was right in front of us the whole time!"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded as I advanced towards him.

"Oh everything that had happened just snapped in place like pieces of a puzzle. I knew I recognized that work done to that girl. Oh, how I've been so fucking blind to something right under my nose!" He gasped as he caught his breath from laughter. "Everything thats happened makes sense now! Oh he even taunted me right to my face!"

"Explain now!" I yelled at him.

"Fine. So you know how it seems a awful coincidence that the attacks began the day we left the base. Not to mention that pig Fritz actions on the ship and his words. Also lets not forget how it seemed that Zee shadowed us everywhere we went and that Bitch of a ship Klara is here, why it was all an examination!"

"An examination of what?"

"Why our capabilities and strengths! I was suspicious at all these coincidences but I let them pass, however I was still unsure until I saw how few girls there were at Kiel and I finally hit the nail on the head when I saw this. This is most definitely his work."

"Whose work, what the hell are you going on about!?" I yelled at him getting right in his face and staring straight into his eyes.

"Oh, oh how stupid of me! Hahahaha! Now let me ask you a question. What's the Admirals name thats in charge of Kiel?" Absol asked with a grin.

"Admiral Werner, are you stupid as to not have known that?"

"On the contrary, you know how we call Admirals by their first name. For example, Admiral Nellie, or Admiral Felix. However when someone formally introduces themselves their supposed to say their full name."

Slowly the realization began to dawn on me. Absol was right, Admiral Werner had never fully introduced himself to us. "So you're saying…."

"Yes theres more to Admiral Werner than meets the eye and I just realized it now. This work with that girl and the appearance of both the Battleship Princess and the Airfield Princess here confirmed it, those are one man's and I jst realized who that man is. Who Admiral Werner really is." Absol grinned and began to laugh, and I could feel as though he was fully beginning to be drawn into his state of insanity.

"What is his name?" I asked as his laughing grew more maniac.

"Oh, oh, oh, AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh the games finally up and I can now have fun! AHAHAHAHA!" ABsol said laughing as his hood came down, I could see in his eyes pure insanity and malice.

"His name, what is his name!?"

"Oh, his name is that bastards. His full name is Admiral Werner….Fuchs!"

* * *

 **Well that was a little heartbreaking...but the story must go on! be sure to like and review this story and also I hope you like Montanas new outfit as this will be the one I keep for him. For reference to the outfit, look at the new ship Gangut and her Dva form as thats the inspiration for it**

 **Also Just a poll uestion is im thinking of trying my hand at a romance fanfiction featuring Nagato and Im curious of would anyone be interested in it**

 **Ab:of course they would all you need is hot ad sexy smut and they will come running for it**

 **M:absol stop it.**

 **Ab:oh shut up you newly outfited bastard, you don't deserve to look that cool**

 **Me:both of you stop it or youll go to the timeout area**

 **Ab:fine, just dont send us there...that bitch is scary**

 **Tatsuta: did I hear something bad come from you?**

 **Ab:no no no, nothing at all jus telling them to make sure to like the story!**


	48. Fun time at the beach!

**Well well well, long time no see fuckers. This is Absol currently speaking and on behalf of the author I wanted to say he apologizes for not updating this sooner because he's to lazy. Oops was I not meant to say that? Well I dont give a shit he told me to tell you all his oh so devoted fans that he will start updating soon as he takes a break from writing to enjoy summer a little but hes finally done this little OVA type chapter to get back in the swing of things so enjoy and I promise I wont kill him**

 **Also this takes place during that five month stint of being in prison for anyone wondering where this takes place**

 **He says he doesn't own kancolle only Montana and me, though I'm nobodies bitch but enjoy either way**

* * *

"Ah, its so hot!" Absol moaned in my head.

"Wells whose fault is it that broke the air conditioning in the room!" I groaned to him as I layed on the bed stripped down to the bare minimums of just a shirt and loose fitting shorts.

The air conditioning unit in question sat in the window smoking and badly dented. "What that thing was pissing me off! It wasn't working fast enough!" Absol complained back.

"Well those things take time to work they aren't instantaneous in their working, so thanks to you we are stuck in an oven and we are supposed to be cleaning up the Kreigsmarine's room but…"I trailed off as my mind was muddled from the heat.

"Well, we cant cause...it's...to...hot!" Absol moaned. As even he was getting exhausted with the heat.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sat up as I looked around the mostly cleaned room. The beds were made, the floor was cleaned, the only thing that was left was Bismarcks corner of things. Heaving a sigh I stood up and flattened out the rumpled sheets of Eugens bed. Moving to the bathroom, I did another check and nodded in satisfaction that it was cleaned.

"Well we have some time to kill, so what are we to do?" I asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly, I heard noises coming up from the hall that sounded like running feet. "Now that sounds like something to do." Absol said sounding extremely relieved.

His form came into my view as he looked outside the door and down the hall. I noticed that his hood was down and that it was a little creepy to see an exact image of myself in him, just with black hair and ice blue eyes. He looked back at me with a smile on his face.

"Seems some of the girls are coming this way wearing swimsuits, and I think, they'll want us to join them." He said with a little bit of a mischievous glare in his eyes.

"They're more to come get me." I say and not more than a few seconds later the door opens all the way to reveal Eugen, Bismarck, Arizona, and Fubuki wearing swimsuits and carrying beach umbrellas and towels.

"Montana there you are!" Eugen said happily, "We've been looking for you!" She took a step into the room and almost immediately started sweating. " _Heilige Scheiße_!" Eugen cried out, "You've been cleaning in this heat!? Why didn't you turn on the air conditioning?"

"Well…" I glanced at the destroyed unit.

"Well we gotta get you out of this heat!" She said reaching into her bag and pulling out some swim trunks. "Put these on and meet us outside, a lot of fleetgirls are going to the beach today." She said with a smile.

"Oh and Montana, what do you think of our swimsuits?" Arizona said with a seductive like smile.

I could feel my face go bright red. "Yeah does this look cute on me and Bismarck?" Eugen asked with an innocent smile on her face.

I chance a look and look at the four of them. Bismarck and Eugen both wear matching grey bikinis colored with black and white camo going up the sides with hints of red. Arizona wore a frilly bikini that had stripes running down it. Fubuki was a little embarrassed as she wore a sailor uniform styled bikini with a blue frilled skirt.

"You guys look….good." I say cautiously trying to stop myself from looking at their chests.

"Thanks Montana! Now hurry up and change or we'll leave you behind." EUgen bounced away followed by Bismarck and Fubuki.

"I know where your eyes were drawn." Arizona said with a slight laugh before following them.

"Well that was a test of your libido." Absol said laughing.

"Shut up asshole." I snapped as I looked at the swim trunks Eugen had brought.

They were a pair of black shorts with a snaking green design going up the sides. "Seems like thats trying to tell us something,"Absol said in a curious tone as he looks at it.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"Well we do have that sort of personality of a viper or a snake with quick and deadly strikes, but thats probably just me, you're more of a slow moving turtle with your reaction time."

Hey!" I said in protest but he had vanished. "Why does he have to be such a dick." I grumbled as I pulled on the swim trunks and got a towel.

Putting on a pair of sunglasses, i looked myself in the mirror, and nodding in satisfaction, I headed out of the room and out the front doors where Eugen sat waiting.

"Good you showed up, now come on we gotta go get a good spot before all the good ones are taking so come on!" She took my hand and at almost a run led me towards the beach.

The day was near beautiful with the sun shining brightly and clouds. If the heat wasnt so hot it would've been perfect. I saw numerous girls wearing swimsuits and carrying towels heading in the same direction as us. I spotted Shoukaku wearing a white and red frilly bikini. I could feel Absol being drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

"And who was the one who told me about testing my libido" I laughed at him in my head. "The savage beast is crumbling at the sight of the innocent and pure crane."

"If you dont shut up I swear I'll rip your balls off and feed the to you." Absol growled back.

"Wouldn't that be hurting you as well?" I asked smugly as he immediately shut up.

I heard the beach before I saw it as we made our way along a path through some shaded trees. When we broke back through to the sunshine, I had to shield my eyes as they readjusted to the light. When I could see, I was surprised at the amount of girls that were on the beach.

"Well for most guys this is what heaven would look like," Absol said in surprise as he appeared next to me wearing swim trunks and wearing only his cloak. His chest was exposed and I rolled my eyes. "What? I can't actually enjoy the beach?"

"Come on I found a good spot!" Eugen pointed and dragged me over to one of the bare areas where she laid her towel down and set up the beach umbrella.

Bismarck and Arizona set up theirs next to ours while Fubuki went off looking for Yuudachi and Mutsuki. "Seems the lesbo sisters are to our right" Absol said rolling his eyes.

I looked over to my right and saw Ooi putting sun lotion on Kitakamis back "Absol thats really rather rude." I said quietly as Eugen finished setting everything up.

"Alright now theres one thing thats left to do and I'm going to need your help Montana." Eugen said poking me in the shoulder.

"And whats that?" I asked turning around.

"Can you put sunscreen on my back?" She asked laying down.

"W-what?" I asked almost immediately my face getting red.

"Oh man up and do it, and dont do anything risque." Absol said with a sneer as he leaned back in the beach chair. "Go on don't mind me, I just wanna see how this turns out."

I gave him the finger before turning back to Eugen who had undone her bikini and was lying down on the towel. "Come on the bottles right here" she turns her head aand hands me the bottle."

Taking a gulp I kneel next to her and squirt some of it into my hand. It's a little cold. "I can do it, don't think anything bad. Just do it." I said to myself over and over as I lowered my hands and touched her back.

As soon as my hands touched she gasped. "I-I'm sorry!" I said quickly.

"No, no its fine Montana, I was just surprised at how cold it was, you can keep going." Eugen said with a relaxing sigh as my hands rubbed in the sunscreen. "Oh, your hands feel good." She sighed.

It felt like an eternity but it actually lasted a minute, before I finished and tied her bikini again. She sat up and gave me a smile. "You should be a masseuse in my opinion." She said happily. 'Your hands felt really relaxing, but anyways, lets get some sunscreen on you. Take off your shirt."

I look at her and hesitate before a smile from Absol made me take it off. I heard Eugen gasp in surprise. "Is something wrong?" I ask her and I could see her cheeks have some red to them.

"No just this is the first time i've seen you like this and well I didn't know you were so...well built." She said a little embarrassed.

I looked at myself and I didn't really consider myself to be like most guys girls considered hot, as I did have a decent build but not the type girls would flock to. Suddenly I felt her finger trace a scar that ran across my chest. "You have so many scars on you." She said as her finger gently traced another.

"Yes...many battles resulted in these, but I'm fine Eugen ok." I say with a smile and pat her head, "Now didn't you say that you were going to put sunscreen on me?"

She nods and has me turn around as she rubs it on. "There now your done, so lets go swimming!" She jumps up and takes my arm and drags me to the water.

I can feel quite a few of the other girls staring at me as I went by. "Seems you've become a celebrity with that body of yours." Absol snickers as her stands in the water next to me.

"Absol will you ever learn as to control your mouth?" I ask pointedly as Eugen splashes water at some of the other girls as she smiles and laughs.

"Only when you stop building a harem here." He says crossing his arms.

"I've said I don't know how many times I'm not building a harem here!" I give him a glare.

He raises an eyebrow. "Really, uh huh then explain to me Burke, Eugen, Bismarck, Iowa, Arizona, and yes creepy how our former self likes you. For gods sake even the destroyers like you! Like look at Fubuki and god knows who else."

I look at Eugen, at her playing in the water, and to the shore where Burke was helping the destroyers build sandcastles. Bismarck and the battleships were mostly eating or getting tans going.

"Technically your the only guy here and god we have a decent body so yeah building a harem."

"If I could punch you I would, but I would look foolish." I said grudgingly.

"Montana, who are you talking to?" The voice of Shoukaku said behind me.

"Oh Shoukaku!" I say in surprise as Absol wheels around as well. "I was just talking to myself." I say sheepishly laughing, "Is there something you need?"

Shoukaku smiled, "Yes, i was wondering if you would like to come and join us for some watermelons and suikawari?"

"Sure, but whats suikawari?" I ask as I follow her. Absol is on her other side looking at her body and her swimsuit.

"Oh you'll see." She said with a smile as she led me to where she, Zuikaku, Kaga and Akagi sat.

Kaga was restraining Akagi from eating all the food while Zuikaku was building a sand castle. She looked up as we approached. "Oh hello Montana you came to play suikawari?" She asked.

"Still as flat as ever." Absol snickered as he sat between Kaga and Zuikaku.

"Yes and the watermelons." I said.

"Well you have a tough challenger, Kaga is quite good at it as she always hits it perfectly and cracks it." Zuikaku says with a little glare at Kaga who has her usual expressionless face.

"Well I think I can do it." I say rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well confidence is key as all these girls have tried to beat Kaga but couldn't so your the newest person here so lets see what you have." Shoukaku says as she picks up two melons and places them in the sand. "Alright Kaga you can go first." She hands her a stick and blindfold.

Kaga stands and ties the blindfold on as girls gathered around as she moves toward the melon, her stick raised it as the girls yelled and laughed as she made her way towards the melon and in an almost fluid motion, she slammed the stick down square on the melon with a solid hit causing it to split perfectly. The girls cheered and clapped as Kaga took off her blindfold and handed the stick to me.

"Good luck." She said in her monotone.

"Alright Montana the objective is hit the melon with the stick and split it, but you're gonna be blindfolded and moved a little." Shoukaku says as she ties the blindfold on and moves me. "When your done we can eat the melon. And to beat Kaga you gotta get a good hit as Kaga gets it in one hit most the other girls get it in two or three so good luck!"Her voice has a chipper to it as the girls begin cheering.

"I can do it as I know exactly where the melon is." Absol says.

"You just wanna show off, but fine go ahead," I say relinquishing control to him as I get a third person view of him.

The girls are cheering and yelling at where the melon is as Absol stops and takes a breath before turning and heading straight at the melon. He stops before it and I see his arms tense before he brings it down on the melon with a loud _Thwak!_ The air is still before suddenly I realize he hadn't fully gone finished his swing and was powering through. The ground around diveted down as the force of the impact caught up with it and the melon was pushed deeper into the sand before it almost seemed like the ground itself was cracking and with a monstrous roar sand exploded everywhere as a loud boom emanated from Absols impact, completely evaporating and decimating the melon.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ABSOL!" I yelled at him in shock as the sand rained back down on everyone. "You didn't need to go full throttle!" I forcefully pushed him out and took control again as I took off the blindfold and looked at the shocked expressions around me.

"Uh, sorry…" I say embarrassed and sheepishly, while my thoughts yell and argue with Absol.

I look at where the melon used to be and all thats left is a crater with only little bits of melon left. Shoukaku is the first to recover. "Well, that was a surprising show of force." She said laughing and smiling, "I can say that you're now the suikawari champion."

The other girl began to laugh and clap as Kaga gave me a pat and gave me one of her rare smiles. "Come on lets have some melon and enjoy the rest of the day." Shoukaku said handing me a piece as Eugen and the others joined smiling and eating.

The rest of the day was one of the most happiest days as I played with the destroyers in the sand, in the water with quite a few of the girls. Even Absol enjoyed himself in his own way of being around with Shoukaku and at one point I allowed him to take over and spend a little bit with her. As dusk fell the girls gathered on the beach to eat the food they brought and watch as fireworks went up and exploded with flurries of colors. Eugen stood and watched with a smile on her face.

"I wish that we can have many more days like this." SHe said in wonder as the fireworks kept going.

"I do to as well and I hope that these girls stay happy." I say as I watch.

I feel her hand slip into mine. "Thanks for coming today, I really enjoyed it." She said as she looked at me.

"I did to Eugen and thanks for bringing me." I smile at her.

"Hey what do you two think your doing?" I hear Bismarck's voice from behind me.

"Oh boy cat fight." Absol says with a smile.

"Who said you can hold hands with him?" Burke says as she comes up to me and soon I'm surrounded by Bismarck, Eugen Burke and Arizona.

"Uh I can share, uh you don't need to- Wah!" I cry as they topple onto me

The fireworks explode above as I hear Absol laugh and for the first time it sounds like a genuine and happy laugh and I can't help but smile to myself. I wished that happy days like these will always come and happen. And I promised that I would always protect those I cared for.

But war has that way of bringing pain and darkness and I would always think back to that day on the beach in those desperate times and smile with the heartwarming feeling of those girls as I knew inevitably in the future I would face my most challenging opponent. But that memory would always push me forward through hellfire and death and I always will remember their faces and their smiles.

* * *

 **Absol leave you screwed that up in the beginning so much so just go..thats it get out of this room, go on, good little sadistic bastard! I heard that comment!**

 **I'm truly sorry guys, Absols been a bit moody with me not continuing like I used to but unlike him I've had a life of work and school and I wanted to enjoy summer but I've decided to get back in the swing of things so I made this OVA chapter to satisfy you guys and i hope you all enjoy it. And if anyone wants to draw Montana or Absol they can go ahead as Absol really wants some fanart (though hes specific of who it comes from but me personally am happy with anyone)**

 **But Again im sorry guys for not keeping up with things but I'm back into it soi please like comment and favorite me and the story as it boosts Absol's ego and hes actually kind of great when hes happy, Oh also Montana says hi (hes currently arguing with Absol) but I hope to see you guys all in the next chapter**


	49. Fuchs's tale

**Well hello guys sorry for the long ass wait for the next chapter of the story I needed a break for a little bit, but now I'm back in the swing of things and I'm ready to move the story along as I hope you all enjoy this chapter of the story! and sorry if it seems a little rusty gotta shake off the rust a bit.**

 **I don't own Kancolle, only Montana and...Absol**

* * *

Werner Fuchs. That name hung in the air like a cloud filled with noxious poison. I could only stare at Absol in shock as he laughed and held his stomach with how hard he was laughing. Absol was on his hands and knees, belching out manic laugh after manic laugh.

"Oh this is just to good to be fucking true!" He laughed wiping a tear from his eye.

All I could do was just stand there in mute shock. "Y-you mean that that man, that god awful person who is nothing more than comparable to the devil is the admiral of the base!?"

"Have you not been listening to a single fucking word I said?" Absol snapped in annoyance. "Now the question is what exactly are we gonna do with this newly discovered information?" His brow furrowed as he got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We confront him. That is what we do." I said with steely determination as I turn and sail back in the direction of the base.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Absol said in shock as he came behind me. "You're going in with no fucking plan!" But I ignored him.

Anger was driving me. Anger that I was played as a fool by him in some sick and twisted game. As the base came into view, that fiery rage boiled into an inferno as I entered the equipment warehouse and took off my rigging, giving it to the girl working there with such force that I startled her.

The base was silent and ominous as I left the building with a fog settling down over the base as I neared the main headquarters. Suddenly from the mist, I saw Eugen sitting on a bench with Bismarck and Graf next to her consoling her as she cried. My anger boiled down a little at the sight of Eugen crying.

She sniffled as she looked up and saw me before with a cry wrapping her arms around me and burying her head into my chest. "Oh Montana…" She cried.

"What happened?" I asked in a soft voice as I hugged her.

Bismarck gave me a sad look. "When we got back to base, Admiral Werner was waiting for us and…." She looked away fighting tears that were coming to her eyes, "He informed us that Blucher was sunk in action in the North Sea by the carrier princess."

"Bullshit. I call major bullshit." Absol sneered in my head. "The carrier princess was in the Baltic, not the north."

"Bismarck, Graf take care of her please, I have something I need to take care of." I rubbed her head and gave her another hug before breaking off and moving into the main building.

It was quiet and dark as I closed the door behind me and began to make my way towards Werners office. "If that shadow Zee is anywhere near here, I'm going to bash her fucking head in" Absol growled.

My footsteps seemed to echo across the floor as I made my way cautiously towards the door. I knocked on his office and his voice answered in his usual way. "Come in, the door's unlocked."

I opened the door to a more warm scene of a brightly lit room that almost seemed comforting and cozy. Werner sat behind his desk writing on a bunch of pieces of papers. He looked up and I could see his eyes were red. "Ah, Montana, I was starting to worry when you didn't arrive with the other girls. I was afraid that I had lost you as well in the Baltics. Poor Blucher… she had such a long time ahead of her, but curse that wretched carrier princess." He said sadly as he wrote down some more things into the paperwork.

I closed the door and sat down at the chair across from his desk. "Hipper must be truly devastated by that news."

"She is…she's currently in her room crying and I wish I could be there with her, but I have this I need to attend to." He motioned at the paperwork in front of him.

I nodded, "I understand, but I do have one question to ask."

"And what might that be?" He looked at me with curious eyes.

"You said that the carrier princess was in the North sea right?"

"Yes it was, as Blucher was sunk by it-"

"Then why was it in the Baltic instead?"

Werner stopped and looked at me with confusion. "What could you possibly mean? It couldn't have been in the Baltic as my reports said that it was in the North sea."

"Well clearly one of us is lying, now I wonder who that would be." I said as I felt Absol taking the controls.

"I don't know what it is you are talking about." Werner said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well thats quite a shame Admiral Werner, or should I say Admiral Werner Fuchs." Absol said in a sneer.

Werner's pen stopped suddenly and he looked up at Absol. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Where I heard it from doesn't really matter now does it Fuchs?" Absol sneered.

Werner just looked at Absol with an almost serene calm before sighing and placing the pen down. "So I guess the games up huh?" He said with a pleasant smile while folding his hands.

"Well the games up for you fucker" Absol said with a smile as his hand reached for my sword.

Suddenly something cold and hard was pressed against the side of Absols head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you brother." Klara purred as she pressed a pistol to the side of his head

"Oh so it seems that the bitch wants to play to." Absol growled receiving a hard smack from Klara. "Oh thats just lovely of you to do."

Werner held up a hand before Klara could do anything. "Let him be Klara, I don't want him damaged."

She kept the pistol leveled at Absol's head as she sat on the edge of Werner's desk and crossed her legs. She wore the same dark jeans and low cut shirt that her breasts almost seemed to come out of her shirt as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seems you're still dressed as a skank." Absol mocked.

Werner laughed a little, "as to be expected from you Absol."

Absol looked at him in surprise at which Werner just rolled his eyes. "Yes I know who you are, I mean I was the one who helped bring you into this world."

He stood up and moved to the window and looked out at the base. "You're probably curious as to why you were brought into this world, especially Montana." He turned around and moved himself to within inches of Absols face. "Ah, I see so it has progressed farther than expected… We need to move quickly if we are to save the original article. But I do believe that an explanation is in order as my guess is you kept poor Montana in the dark haven't you?" He smiles and pats Absol's shoulder.

"Absol, what is he talking about?" My thoughts ask him.

Absol doesn't respond but actually looks down, to which Werner looks surprised. "Is this actually something new? Are you actually feeling guilty about something? My this is quite an astonishing turn of events, I mean all that I have heard about you is nothing but how you will just kill and destroy everything that gets in your path." He laughs and sits down in his chair. "Now, if it's possible, I know that you have that switch thing with Montana, could I please speak to him?"

Suddenly I was pushed forward to being back in control of my body. "What the hell are you talking about with him Fuchs." I demanded as soon as I had full control over myself.

Werner just pat my shoulder. "All in good time my battleship, I think before we get into the nitty gritty things, I think I should explain how you came into existence as the ship you are now." He sits back down his his chair.

"Now where to begin… ah, I know." He clears his throat as Klara sat up straighter. "During the war, things were not going so well as one might think. I mean humanity was at war with two threats, itself and the Abyssals. The Americans needed something that could handle both threats and their best option since they are American, was to build a brand new ship strong enough to handle any growing threat. And that my boy is one of the reasons as to why you came to be." He picks up a small cup and glass pitcher. "Scotch?"

I sit there silently and give him a killer look. "Thought you might like some but it seems I was mistaken," he says cooly pouring himself a drink. "You must really have a sip of this scotch as I paid a handsome amount for this Isabella's Islay." He picks up the bottle and looks at it before setting it down. "Now, you must be brimming with questions, but save all of those to the end as I still need to tell of my tale."

"Egocentric Nazi fuck." I spit at him receiving a sharp hit from Klara as Werner took a sip of his scotch.

"You may think of me like that but let me tell you something that pathetic Reich was doomed to fail so I wanted no part of it, I'm a scientist and Admiral so their motives didn't coincide with mine, so I defected. I made my way to America after the attack on Pearl Harbor and I was recruited into their program called Project X, the construction of a battleship like no other." He sits down in his chair and pours another shot glass of scotch and pushes it in my direction. "I was thrilled as I could now do something that I had wished to do for a long time so they brought me to their base in Hawaii and I met you."

He gave me a bit of a hungry smile which sent a chill through me. "Absol what are we going to do?" I asked him in my mind but he was still silent.

Werner sighed and leaned back in the chair, "My god when they showed me you as Arizona, it was as if fate had drawn us together, mind you that you were blown to hell with the damage from the attack, but my god were you still alive and kicking." He smiled to himself as he seemed to be reliving the memory. "Now I was given the task that with my superior knowledge in the construction methods of fleetgirls, to begin reconstructing you."

"Well seems that you fucked up in the full run around of it." I said with a slight laugh, but Werner held up his hand before Klara could move.

"You have your opinions of me and I understand, but do consider that I brought you back from quite literally the dead and the male part of you is what I found odd, as halfway through the modernization process and reconstruction, we strangely found that you had turned into a male with even higher stats than any of the female counterparts." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "But I was very intrigued at with it, so I took it upon myself to study you and my god as I did, I learned so many new things that I wanted to try out."

He looked at me with curious eyes, "Do you know how Absol came into existence?" he asked folding his hands on the table.

I said nothing, but deep inside, a part of me wanted to know as to how he did come into existence. "Absol, why is it that you aren't saying anything!?" I shouted my thoughts at him, but I heard nothing in response, it was as if he had just vanished.

"Well during my studies, I found that every fleetgirl that is made, the world keeps a somewhat thing of balance, like lets say I were to construct a standard aircraft carrier fleet girl, well to keep the order and balance, a Wo class is made from an existing fleetgirl."

I froze at his words, and he seemed to pick up on that. "You didn't know that did you? Well it's something Admirals keep to themselves but the process for it is quite...intense." He said as I looked at him in shock. "Yes as a scientist I had the privilege to see how the Abyssals came to be and let me tell you its interesting as the Abyssals have areas that are loaded with fleetgirls hooked up to machines and by my guess they were nurseries as the Abyssals came directly from the girls like babies and it even shocked me at how quickly they could mature."

I could feel myself beginning to feel sick as I felt weak. "You...sick bastard."

Werner looked at me with his calm eyes, "I had nothing to do with it, as I sought them out myself as you were being constructed and I wanted to see where your other half was."

"Did you do something like that to Louise!?" I literally yelled at him trying my best not to throw up.

"Well she was one of my first test subjects in the merging of an Abyssal and a fleetship, so of a sort yes, but in the end she was ultimately a failure which left her mind broken and I moved on, but that is not important at the moment, what is is how I came to Absol." He grabbed my untouched shot glass and took a drained it. "It took that American battleship Iowa to create him, but sadly because of the type of ship you were it killed the mother and it was rather sad to see her be taken off and moved, looking nothing more than a discarded piece of trash." Werner poured another drink as Klara stood and stretched her legs, keeping the gun leveled with me the whole time.

"Now I had my goal to fuse you with your counterpart as you were now like the holy grail of ships that, I could not pass up the opportunity, so in striking a deal with the Abyssals, the withdrew how should I say this….Absols... soul from his body and allowing it to be transferred. I was absolutely overjoyed and I hurried back to begin the process, which worked almost perfectly, except for one detail I forgot to take into account." He paused and I could see that he was rather angry. "That old hag of a warship had gotten to you first and had imprinted herself on your consciousness, meaning that even though the transfer was successful, it was still locked away and could not be accessed."

"Old hag…" I thought when i remembered how happy Constance had been when she saw me. "Constance...imprinted herself on me first." I smiled a little knowing that she had thrown a wrench into his plan.

"But that matter aside, I had already begun making a new ship using the same methods that I had learned from working with the Americans." He looked at Klara who gave him a smile and a evil grin at me. "The first H-class battleship and I could make her as to how I wanted, even though it took a long time, I made her into what she is today."

"Thank you father for this life." Klara said as she squeezed Werners shoulder. "I've really enjoyed pulverizing any enemy that got in the way of you and your goal."

"I know you have but back to the story." He said. "During the time that I was working to make Klara the perfect ship for me, you were still my priority as I wanted to make you join me as you still were the holy grail for me. So I continued to study you and try and bring your other side out but, you were so stubborn in that defense that I couldn't but there was one thing that I noticed right off the bat. And Absol knows exactly what I'm talking about."

I felt Absol give off a shameful feeling. "The corruption?" I ask in a serious but confused face.

"Yes, and I'm surprised Absol never told you what it was, but I guess it's now my job to tell you." He poured another shot, "When I fused the two of you together, it was supposed to be that Absol being stronger was to immediately take control. However since you had such a strong mental defense, the process didn't complete and you split into yourself and Absol each fighting for control, but even though you pushed him out, Absol is still superior and was slowly taking control."

"What do you mean taking control?" I asked him.

"Absol is in your head as a parasite of sorts and he is slowly taking over the host. Examples are the blood red eyes of yours when you get very angry and also the relentless bloodshed that you find yourself slowly enjoying. Those are Absol's traits taking over and because you allow him to take over, it speeds up his process." Werner pauses and looks out the window at the grey sky and. "But what I don't understand is how it is that you are still here with control when it should be more him...unless he actually cares for something and needs you to be able to do it." He looks at me curiously, "Now this is a new and fascinating development that I never envisioned." He looks at Klara thoughtfully.

Klara looked at him with some confusion. "What is it father?" She asked with a little curiosity in her voice.

"Well this is a development that I'm curious about so we must begin the process as I want to save the original as well...Klara prepare for the extraction, I want it ready by tomorrow." He said grabbing his uniforms jacket.

"Now where the hell do you think you're-" I started as I stood up about to grab Werner when a I suddenly felt woozy and off balance. "The hell?" I say grabbing the back of my neck feeling a needle being extracted.

Zee stood there holding a needle as the world began to spin. "Good timing Zee and Montana, we'll take good care of your friends so you have nothing to worry about as I'm not that cruel of a man." Werner said with a smile as I staggered towards him.

"If...you hurt them...I swear…" I said slurring as I stumbled forward.

"Take him to the others and prepare for the operation, and I will see you soon Montana sleep well." Werner said giving me a pat before I fell and the darkness overtook me.

* * *

 **Well what procedure is Fuchs talking about? Find out in the next chapter and be sure to like and review the story as well as it will make me love writing this even more (even though I like it a lot)**

 **Ab:also make sure you read this as I'm getting fucking bored of how slow the plot is going**

 **Me: Well I'm sorry but that is how I write this as I'm building as thats what makes a good story.**

 **Ab:you know what makes a good story? Lots of tits and ass with a whole lot of smut!**

 **Me:when will you ever learn *sigh* but besides that please like and fave the story! and I'll see you all in the next chapter**


	50. Spees story and cure

**Hello guys sorry for the bit of the wait as I have currrently been a little busy with school and didn't have a lot of time to work on the next chapter, but here it is for you hungry wolfs, the next chapter with something at the end that I think all of you will enjoy so please read and enjoy (and sorry if its a little rusty, had to get my writing mojo back)**

 **I do not own Kancolle or the ships except the ones i own**

* * *

When I came to, my head was pounding like it was under a constant barrage of shells. "Well seems sleeping beauty woke up." I heard Absol's voice coming from right beside me.

"So now you speak." I said angrily as I rubbed my head, slowly sitting up and trying to get my bearings. "Why the hell didn't you say or do anything when we were in front of Fuchs, when we could have done something to get out and away?"

"Because of strategy asshat. If we did something in there with that gun leveled on us we both would have died." He said with annoyance.

"Bullshit with that strategy excuse! You hid things from me that I should have known! You shut up and shut down out of shame!" I said now yelling at him verbally instead of through my thoughts

"Yes I kept things from you as what would you have done if you knew hm? Tell me what you could have possibly done?"  
"I could have learned to control it! But no you kept that important information to yourself so that you could use me!" I yelled my anger growing to a whole new level.

"Use you!? Why the fuck would I use you!? I'm not the one who killed a destroyer with his own hands!" Absol shot back as I could see his anger building as well.

"That happened because you kept that information from me! You've always kept things from me! Why? Why play this game of switching places with me constantly when you could have taken over any time!? Why did you torment me like that huh? WHY!?" I said with a yel and feeling almost on the verge of tears.

"Because I didn't want Shoukaku to see me as a monster!" Absol said with a shout filled with emotion that surprised me.

"Do you think I fucking wanted this?" Absol said in a way that seemed to be going against the Absol I knew. "DO you think I fucking wanted this? To be a monster that is only good at killing everything in his path? No I never fucking asked for it. So yeah I'm sorry that I didnt take over completely that worthless body of yours when I met Shoukaku, because maybe I was being nice. Or maybe because I was trying to not turn into a monster!"

I could only sit there in dumb silence as Absol turned away and vanished. The room I was in seemed to grow colder when he left as I noticed a heavy iron door and blank stone walls surrounding me. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my face and buried my head.

"Are you done with your one person soap opera?" A familiar sarcastic voice said from another corner of the room.

"L-Louise?" I asked hesitantly lifting my head up.

"Good thing you remembered me as we would have had a problem if you didn't." Louise said as my eyes adjusted and I could see her. "My god what happened and how the hell did you get here?" I said as I moved towards her.

Louise looked like she had been through hell with her face and body bruised and covered with injuries. Her glasses were cracked and bent to the point they didn't resemble glasses anymore.

"Well I was nabbed the day that you left for here by that bastard of a destroyer and pretty much Fuchs decided to run experiments on me which let me say did not tickle." She says with a little laugh but I could tell how bad it had been for her as she shook quite a bit. "But at least I didn't have it as bad as that girl over there." She nodded towards another corner of a room.

I turned and looked and I could only stare in shock at who sat in that corner. Her hair was a mess and her black uniform and coat was torn to shreds. But her red eyes still sparkled with the same intent as I had seen many times before. "Spee!?"

Absol suddenly appeared as well, "Spee is here?"

Spee slowly sat up and moved from the shadows into better light. "Looks like you decided to join our wonderful party here." She said bitterly.

I could see scarring on her arms from where Absol had broken them and cut one off. "How the hell did you end up in here, I mean weren't you one of Klara's forces."

Spee just laughed. "Oh camaraderie is something that is almost nonexistent between those two. I mean hell, because of what happened at Midway, I was treated like this." She moved closer and i could see the bruises and scratches all over her face and body.

I could only just stare as Spee just sighed and moved back to her corner. "Like you would care. You did break my arms and cut one off for good measure, you're probably glad this happened."

"B-but why did this happen to you? You were Klaras right hand ship." i said as I looked at the dark figure of Spee.

"I was until I failed to kill you and since repairs were so extensive, I was treated to the wonderful position of breeding ship for Abyssals." She laughed bitterly. "Let me tell you how fun that was, to have something slithering inside you and birthing more Abyssals was so fun! For months I was like that but before long i grew worn down so they just threw me in here."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it immediately as I caught Spee's eye. "Oh don't pity me, I don't need your pity as this is always what happens to me. Betrayed by my own forces."

Absol suddenly pushed me out and took over, "Then why the hell didn't you just give up and die?" He said with his mocking tone.

Spee only just glanced over at him but remained silent for a few minutes before speaking. "Because I have a reason to be here."

"And what reason is that? To just sit here and rot away to nothing ?" Absol mocked.

"Because she has a kid." Louise said behind Absol.

"What?" Louise's response caught Absol by surprise.

I mentally shoved Absol aside and took control again. "Spee...has a kid?"

"Yes for the second time she does." Louise answered with a roll of her eyes. "She told me about it as it happened in here."

I looked at Spee, and I began to notice the signs of a mother. Her hips were wider and her breasts were a bit larger than when I had seen her last. "Absol not a word." I thought sternly to him as I could see his form and that he was about to say something. "Anger is not the best thing right now."

"Oh go ahead with the cow." He scoffed before vanishing.

I sighed and looked at Spee still in the corner. "How long has it been since you gave birth?" I asked her as gently as possible and surprisingly she gave me an answer.

"Three months is how long its been since I held her." Spee said in an almost far away voice. "She stayed with me a month after I gave birth before Klara and Fuchs found out about it."

"They took it?"

"Yes after they promised me I could have one."

I could only look in shock, "How long have you wanted a child?" I asked slowly easing my way towards her.

Spee didn't look at me or say anything as she pulled her knees up to her face. "Good going, you are such a sweet talker." Absol said sarcastically as he leaned on the wall.

I gave him a death glare, but Spee didn't move. Sighing a little I moved over to another corner of the room where I looked at Spee and Louise, both not speaking to each other or making any noise. Silence hung in the air between all of us as we each had our own thoughts and demons to deal with. I closed my eyes and began to drift off when I felt someone shift next to me. Opening my eye I was surprised to see Spee had moved next to me. "S-Spee?" I said in shock as I shifted to the right in shock.

"You asked how long I had been wanting a kid," she said in a unusually quiet tone that was unnatural for her.

Absol appeared and suddenly seemed to show quite a bit of interest. "Oh, are we getting villain gossip right now?" He said in his shit talking way and with his trademark grin.

"Why are you wanting to answer my question now when you seemed to not want to when I asked before?" I asked cautiously.

"Honestly I don't know but shut up or I won't answer you." Spee snapped shutting me up immediately. She sighed and rubbed her cheeks. "It all started back during the war when I was first built." Spee said as she looked straight ahead. "I met my captain after going to the coronation of King George VI, Hans Langsdorff was one good looking commander, that made my heart flutter."

"Blegh the lovey dovey stuff makes me want to gag." Absol said with a gagging motion

I gave him a death glare only to have him laugh,but he sat quietly with his grin on his face. His ice blue eyes stared ever intently at Spee.

"When the war finally broke out, me and Langsdorff few closer and closer together as he was my captain and I his ship. I would outrun any ship that tried me and blast any foe with my guns. He would always pat my head every time a sortie was successful, but all that changed at the River Plate." She drew her knees up to her chin, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she looked almost pitiful and defeated. "Langsdorff and I had engaged three of those British cruisers earlier in the day and we had severely crippled them and it was a great victory for us and he was so elated that he took me in his arms and kisses me in the moment of excitement."

Absol made a throwing up motion as he pushed against the stone wall and looked up at the ceiling as Louise stirred in her corner, making Spee look at her.

"That night night,there was joyous celebration among the crew as they celebrated. Langsdorff finally had gotten the courage and took me to his bed, where he knew of what I wanted and was about to pull through when the alarms blared. A massive British force had blocked us in the Plate and we were trapped. Langsdorff gave me one last look before he rushed out of his cabin. And thats the last I saw of him." Her voice took on somewhat of a bitter tone. "The next thing I knew, I felt cold water pouring into me as I watched Langsdorff and his crew head to the lifeboats, leaving me behind as I stood on my bow, looking at them as I sank in that river because they had decided that I was expendable and they chose to scuttle me in the face of an enemy instead of fight. I called and begged to Langsdorff as his boat pulled away not once looking back."

I sat in silence as I saw the tears in her eyes and I could never fully understand the flat out betrayal she had endured from the person she loved the most. But there was still one question that nagged at me. "How did you come to be with Fuchs and Klara?" I asked her as Absol scooted a little closer.

Spee laughed as she wiped her eyes, "Well aren't you the one who wants to ask all of these questions. But I'm feeling generous at the moment so I'll answer you." She shifted positions, "Klara was the first one that I met. From what I had heard of her telling it, Fuchs was on the run and was in Uruguay and he needed to get out so he had sent Klara out on patrol to the Plate to make sure it was clear and she was on her return when she had spotted me sitting atop my wreck on the only part that was still visible above the water. Klara had come over out of curiosity and had asked who I was and what the fuck I was doing sitting on top of a wreck."

Spee sighed again and rubbed the back of her neck in a little bit of discomfort. "When I identified myself and she herself, she looked at me curiously before turning and heading back to the shore leaving me again on top of my wreck again. I waited a few hours before she returned and this time, she brought Fuchs with her as they were on their way out. And by some reason I don't know how but Fuchs had met Langsdorff and heard everything about me and him and his sweet talk brought me to them and he knew what i had wanted."

"He promised you a child didn't he?" I said hesitantly placing my hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and didn't say anything else until I heard her light breathing and realised she had fallen asleep. I moved over and gently laid her down and covered her with the scrap of blanket that I had been given. I stood and moved to the door. "Surprised that even after all she had done to you, you still showed her compassion. That I will never understand about you." Absol sighed leaning against the wall.

"That is something that makes me and you different. Yes the actions she had done is awful, but…" I looked at her beaten form, "The hell she endured is more than she could have done to me. I mean for god's sake, all she wanted was a child and family but fate played a shitty hand to her." I sighed and moved to my corner. "Wouldn't you do anything if it meant getting a chance to be with Shoukaku?" I asked looking him in the eye.

Absol would not meet my gaze and I knew that he agreed. I sighed and looked up at the pale grey ceiling. So much had happened since I first came to the base and at times I still felt that this was all just a dream. But the thing that surprised me the most was how Absol's shell seemed to be cracking all from just one kind carrier. He was beginning to turn kinder to others albeit slowly, but his dark shell was showing cracks.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Absols voice snapped as I saw him looking at me and I realized I had a small smile on my face.

"Just thinking of Eugen and what we are going to do to Fuchs when we get out of here." I replied.

"You're thinking about saving her." His eyes move to Spee.

I nod. "She's endured enough. Her crimes should be judged fairly, not like this. She needs to face a fair court not a prison where she gets what she's what she wants to only have it taken from her. She deserves to see her child again."

Absol sighs and rolls his eyes. "Still the righteous fool as always. But even the bigger hypocrite."

I looked at him confused. "Hypocrite? How the hell am I a hypocrite."

Absol only stared at me with his cold eyes. "You claim to have a kind heart and wanting to save everyone you can and keep them alive even if they are enemies, but if push comes to shove, you won't hesitate even without me to gut them like a fish. So if we are talking hypocrites, then you're the biggest one here." His cold eyes never left mine and I could feel him challenging me with that stare.

"You're right….I am a hypocrite, but that doesn't mean that when I can and if I can, I will do everything to save them." I said in defiance to his stare.

Absol continued to stare before he started to laugh. "Oh you never cease to amaze me, and honestly" he looks away from me and at the floor, "thats one of the things that I enjoy with you is how you always surprise me at every turn."

Suddenly a loud bang caused me to jump and for Spee and Louise to snap awake as the heavy lock on the door was removed and it opened to Zee standing with Fuchs at her side. Fuchs walked ever so calmly into the room and looked at us.

"I am glad to see that our newest guest here has made some wonderful friends, but I am afraid that I must take him to be cured as he is very sick." Fuchs said snapping his fingers and Zee and Klara came in picking me up by the arms and putting me in a locked grip. Fuchs looked at me and a slight smile came across his face. "The operation has been honed to near perfection and we shall cure you of your sickness. Klara, Zee, please take him to the operating room."

The two of them nodded before they dragged me to another stone room which inside was two beds, one with a cloth covering what seemed to be a figure under it and the other has hooked up to this weird machine with a strange looking headgear attached.

Fuchs walks in behind the girls and motions to the empty bed. "Lay him down and prepare for the extraction." he says taking off his admiral's jacket and putting on a lab coat.

Klara nodded and I was literally slammed onto the table and strapped onto it as the headgear was placed on my head. "Oh, brother this is going to be quite painful~." Klara teased as she patted my cheek.

"Klara don't tease him like that as we need him to be stable for the operation." Fuchs said scolding her before coming over to my side. 'Terribly sorry for the wait of your cure, but we needed to put in the data and make quite a lot of tests and but after much blood and sweat, we managed to get your cure set."

"What cure?" I said to him with hate growing in my eyes.

"Well, why don't we show patient two to you." Fuchs said moving to the bed and removing the cover and I stared in shock.

Laying on that bed was a identical copy of me. "Surprised I know, but thats not for you, thats for Absol." He said placing the same headgear I wore on the second body. "Now Klara was correct that this will hurt as this method is still in its testing phase but has worked the majority of times."

"What the hell are you going to do!?" I demanded as I struggled against the straps.

"Use the same method I used to put Absol inside you to transfer him and let me tell you this is going to feel like your brain is being ripped in two. Klara if you'd please."

Klara nodded and with a smile pulled a lever and I felt the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life. A thousand times worse than a full force of an atomic bomb, as my brain seemed to be tearing into a thousands of pieces. I could feel myself screaming in pain and I heard Absol cry out as well in agony as I felt his presence begin to fade from me as the pain went on for what seemed like an eternity before I heard the machine begin to die down in tone. All I could do was cry as tears came down my face as the pain still lingered.

"Did it work Admiral?" I heard Zee ask.

"My god the transformation is astounding." I could hear Fuchs voice quiver in excitement as I slowly casted my eyes on the body next to me and I watched the brown hair that I usually have on the new body change to a dark jet black. "It worked, it worked!' I could hear Fuchs laughing as I saw the new body begin to gasp and writhe in pain as functions began to work and I knew the moment the body opened its eyes why Absol had vanished from my mind.

Gasping on the table next to me with his jet black hair and ice cold blue eyes, that body had become Absol.

* * *

 **Well Absol finally is seperated from Montana, but what will happen now? find out next chapter!**

 **Thank you all for sticking with the story and its progress and please be sure to like fav and comment on this story please as it means a lot and I'll see you all next chapter**


	51. Breakout

**Well guys heres your next chapter of the story and Absols first actions with his brand new body so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I dont own Kancolle**

 **Ab:stop saying that every single fucking time!**

 **Me:I'm sorry but I don't want to be charged for copyright stuff!**

 **Ab:oh shut up you deal with us so its not fucking copyright!**

 **Me:I'm sorry!**

* * *

Absol's breathing was ragged as he was wincing in pain as I could only guess that his new body was adjusting itself to the sudden shock of getting filled with Absol. Fuchs and Zee look at him in fascination as they looked him over.

"Marvelous, absolutely marvelous." Fuchs said in wonder as Zee moved around the side of his bed and strapped him down. "The change was almost instantaneous! The hair from a light brown to a jet black, those ice colored eyes that just almost seem to pierce the very soul of its opponents and freeze them in their tracks."

Zee moved to the machine and unhooked it from us as she began reading the screens. "Everything is normal Admiral his body is slowly stabilizing," she looked at Fuchs and began to type in data.

"Good, I want them to be kept here for examination and to ensure that the process was truly successful. I believe you can handle it Zee?" Fuchs said folding his hands behind his back as he walked up to her.

"Of course Admiral, I shall conduct further tests to gather more data." Zee said with a slight bow.

"Give them some anesthetics and then prepare to modernise Absol with Montana's parts." Fuchs said taking off his scientists coat and replaces it with his Admirals coat. "I will leave some of the abyssals here for you."

"Of course Admiral it shall be done." Zee said moving back to the monitor and pushed a few buttons.

I immediately began to feel drowsy as I felt something being pumped through my veins. "Shit...I...gotta fight it…" I thought to myself and called for Absol to help but was met with silence. I then remembered that it was only me in control and that Absol had been removed and put in a new body.

More and more of the anesthetic began to course through me and I began to lose consciousness. I began to slip in and out of consciousness as I felt something being drawn on my skin to Zee standing over me as she examines me. I blacked out again and awoke again to the sound of a spinning saw. Groggily my eyes opened and looked over at the bed where Absol was lying. Zee stood over him with a surgical saw in her hand and Abols chest is exposed and marked in certain areas. I looked at Zee and she almost seemed to have a bit of glee in her eyes as she does one more check over his body.

"It's about time that we get you open and begin to get the upgrades put in." She says as she makes one final check and lowers the buzzing saw towards his stomach as a Wo class stands next to his bed.

Absol lay unmoving as I weakly opened my mouth and tried to call out a warning to him, but the drug was still running through my system that it only came out as a whisper. Suddenly I saw Absols eyes shoot wide open and with lightning fast reflexes ripped his arm out of the restraint and grabbed the Wo class by the throat and flips her over him and into Zee causing her to stumble back.

"Like hell I'm being cut like a pig."He snarled as he rips the restraint off his arm and legs and throws his legs over the side and pulls the blanket with him holding it in his left hand like a robe.

He stands and glares at Zee and the Wo class. His eyes narrow and he is glaring with an absolute hatred in his eyes. The Wo class stood and tried to get at him but with his one arm he grabs the Wo class and grips her throat and crushes it. "Nothing but a weak ship." he growled dropping the limp body on the floor and turning to Zee as she began moving to the door.

Absol lets a smug smirk loose as he walks towards Zee as she moves along the wall. "No escape you fucking shadow." He sneers as he moves closer to her.

Through my grogginess I could see the fear in her eyes but she still stood defiant in front of him when suddenly I saw a flash of steel as Zee brought the surgical scalpel and was aiming for Absols neck but he had caught her arm before it struck him.

"To slow little shadow." he said with a blood lust in his eyes. Suddenly he twists her arm and with a sickening crack snaps the bone in her arm.

Zee screams in pain as she drops the knife and cradles her arm as Absol takes the advantage of her temporary distraction and sweeps her legs from under her. As she falls Absol lets go of the blanket and it falls to his waist as he kneels in front of her. "Let me tell you something you little bitch, I never really approved of your existence as you are an annoying bastard. However I could never really do anything as I needed him over there to drive but now… I should say thank you for giving me a body of my own as I can now do what the hell I want." He sneers and says in a soft mockingly cooing voice. "But I can see the fear that is spreading over that pretty face of yours...however to you're still loyal to that bastard and I hate that." He smiles at her and his hand grips the side of her head.

"So how bout I hammer my opinions into your skull!" He laughs as he slams her head and face into the wall. "Again! And again is how this goes!" He laughs and keeps slamming her face and head into the wall with enough force to crack the wall. Blood spurted from each strike into the wall as her body twitches with each strike. The crunching of bone filled the air as Absol kept slamming her head into the wall over and over again until he finally let go and Zee's limp body slid to the floor.

Absol stood and wiped his hand with the blanket. "Good riddance to that bitch." He said as he moved over to my bedside and ripped off the restraints. "Hey wake up and snap out of it." He said gripping my shoulders and shaking me.

I groaned groggily as Absol sat me up. "Thats it just work it out of the system."

"Absol...you just…" I said with a little wobble in my voice.

"She deserved it for being the little leech she is, but that doesn't matter as what matters now is we get the hell out of here now and find Fuchs so I can skin him alive. So snap out of it!" He gives me a hard slap across the face.

That shock caused me to snap out of it as I blinked my eyes and his face came into focus. "Absol, you really have a body now…" I said as I fought to keep him in focus.

"Yes I do and it feels odd." He said as he moved over to the bed he came from stepping over the body of the Wo class and opened some cupboards. He opens one cupboard and laughs. "Hahaha! They actually came prepared with my style of clothes!"

I leaned on my bed my legs still wobbly and feeling like I was going to throw up. I looked up and saw that he was gone. Shakily I walked with the help of the bed towards Absols bed and looked at the broken body of Zee.

"Get dressed." I heard Absols voice from behind me and felt some clothes thrown at me.

I moved to the sink and turned it to a ice cold water and dunked my face in it to get the cold to fill me and push out the last of the drugs in my system. I dunked my face in a few more times before I dried my face and looked at the clothes Absol had thrown at me. It was my grey coat with black pants and a white button up shirt. I quickly dressed and came out from behind a partition to see Absol standing in front of me wearing a black hooded cloak with a tattered look at the bottom and black shirt and jeans. His hood was down and he had his hands in the pockets of his cloak. His black hair looked like mine but I guess he had given it a little spike to it.

"Took you long enough beauty queen." He said in his usual way with his trademark smile on his face.

"Shut up dickhead." I snapped at him.

"Well theres the usual self of you with me here." He tosses a sword at me and I catch it. "For you now don't think that I don't do anything for you." He pats the sword that is strapped to his side. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"No, we are not leaving those two." I said firmly as Absol is about to reach the door.

"What?" He said whipping his head around, "Why the fuck not?"

I came up to him and stared him in the eyes. "Because they are still fleetgirls who were fucked over by Fuchs and they deserve the chance to kill him."

Absol met my gaze and his eyes challenged mine before he sighed. "Fine. But hear this if you or they slow me the fuck down then I'm leaving you the fuck behind understand?" His voice and face were deathly serious.

"I understand." I said through gritted teeth.

"Then lets go." ABsol tried the door handle and found it locked. He rolled his eyes and lifted his foot before slamming it into the door and sending it flying off its hinges. He took a step out of the room and doubled over coughing up blood that brought him to his knees. "Shit, this body hasn't fully adapted yet." He said through pained and gritted teeth.

I watched as he tried to stand but his legs gave out from under him and I caught him. "Absol!" I said as he coughed up more blood.

"I'm fine! Fucking body isn't used to me yet." He said his expression and face filled with pain. "We need to get the fuck out of here."

"Yes but first we need to get the girls out of here first." I said as I picked him up and slung an arm over my shoulder as I hobbled him along.

Our progress was slow as he kept coughing and swearing in pain every few minutes. But the thing that unnerved me the most, was that we had not encountered any Abyssals anywhere. Absol picked up on that observation as well.

"They're planning something I know it." He said as his eyes were scanning every possible angle. "Anyone that comes will be torn limb from limb.

We shuffled along in silence as we made our way closer to the cell and looked inside. Louise and Spee were leaning against the walls and they by the look of it were sleeping. I gripped the door handle and with a lot of effort ripped the door opened with a tremendous crash causing Louise and Spee to jump up. Absol pushed off of me and with a lot of effort stood on his own two feet and leaned against the door frame. Louise had a surprised expression on her face, while Spee had a more reserved expression.

"Montana?" Louise asked cautiously as she took a step forward.

"Yes it's me," I said as I held my hand out and helped her out of the cell.

"Who is that?" she said looking at Absol.

"Someone of no relevance bitch." Absol said with a slight sneer.

"You're Absol aren't you?" Spee said as she came behind Louise.

Absol met her eyes and they both stared at each other before pulling his hood over head. "Just shut up and get moving." He pushes himself off the doorframe and slowly moves still not fully recovered.

I moved to Absols side as I tried to help him, but he just shook me off. "I can fucking do this myself." he says pulling his sword and scabbard off and using it as a cane.

The two girls were following quickly behind us while looking around to make sure that nobody was coming after us and I could see that they were slightly concerned about the fact that there was nobody coming after us.

"Where's the destroyer thats always with Fuchs?" Spee asked me.

"She won't be joining us anytime soon as she needs some facial reconstruction." Absol said coldly as we made our way towards a thick door in front of us.

"Is that the way out?" Louise asked cautiously as we neared it.

"Well one way to find out." I said moving towards the front and kicked the door open.

The room was empty as no one was in there with only a few chairs and a desk. We entered the room and looked around as there were no doors or any other point of exit.

"Well now what the hell do we do now genius!?" Absol snapped at me and looked around the room.

We all took a step forward when suddenly the door slammed shut behind us and four cages came from the ceiling and slammed down around us and separated us. "What is it now!" I said in desperation as I shook the bars of the cage.

"Well that question is very simple to answer Montana." Fuch's voice said from above us. "You've done quite well in escaping from here, however I actually do want you to escape with Absol, but there are some things that must be met first.

"Oh come on you fucking coward and see us face to face!" Absol yelled at the ceiling in anger.

Fuch's voice just laughed. "Oh in good time Absol as I wish to see how you develop. However I am slightly irked at how you treated my destroyer so next time we meet, I can assure you that you will most dearly pay for it, but that is not the case now." I heard him clear his throat. "Now I will say that this area, will detonate in about 10 minutes and my guess is that you want to leave which I will gladly allow, however only three of you can leave and you and Montana are guaranteed to leave. So Montana will have to choose."

A wooden panel in all of our cages opened and a panel appeared with two buttons. "Those are to choose which girl stays, Louise or Spee, however you Montana will have the final choice unless one of the girls decide for you. So have a nice time choosing and I will see you some other time Absol. And remember you have ten minutes."

His voice cut out and a large timer began to count down. Ten minutes. Ten minutes to make a choice in who lives or dies.

* * *

 **Well thats it! I hope you guys enjoyed it and be sure to review and like the story as well as follow! Also who do you think should be left in the cage? Louise or Spee? guess youll find out next chapter!**

 **Me: a little over the top with Zee?**

 **Ab:she deserved it**

 **Mo: I felt I was going to be sick**

 **Ab:well you have no spine or guts so suck it up as now that I'm free theres going to be a hell of a lot more of that!**

 **Me:please dont go into like Saw territory!**


	52. Choice

**Well guys heres the next chapter of this story so enjoy and this is also the final chapter for one of the characters so...please be sure to like and fav the story as well as review!**

 **I dont own Kancolle**

 **Ab:Will you fucking stop with that opening!**

* * *

I shook the bars of the cage in anger, "Coward! You fucking coward of a man!" I slammed my fist against the bars of the cage and it only rattled.

"Will you shut up!" Absol yelled from his cage as he was slumped on the floor his hand gripping the bars "My ears still need to adjust and they don't need to bleed from your shouting!"

Louise and Spee looked at each other and then back at the timer as it steadily counted down. The timer ticked away and with each tick, it seemed to resonate inside me. "We only have 9 minutes now for you to choose Montana." Spee said as she eyed her control buttons with hers and Louise's name on it.

"There has to be another way, there has to." I said as I began to examine the cages bar and the room in detail at a rapid pace.

"Oh will you stop with your gullible...bullshit." Absol spat as he coughed up some blood. "You need to get it through your fucking thick-" he coughs up more blood, "skull you can't save every fucking person! Judge their sins to you and choose or we all die!"

I could only stare at the three of them as I felt almost the weight of the world being pushed onto my shoulders. "I-I can't there has to be another way out of this cage!" I said as I started to ram my shoulder against the side of the cage, trying to use my momentum to break the bars as I had previously done to steel doors. "I'm not going to let any of you die! I swear it!" I cried with passion and anger in my voice as with determination I slammed myself into the bars over and over again until my body felt sore.

"Five minutes left Montana, and yet you still haven't chosen the victim." Fuch's voice said over the loudspeaker. "I would hurry if I were you as I would be afraid of those bombs that are only a few feet underneath you." His voice laughed as the loudspeaker shut off.

"Are you done with that tantrum of a display?" Absol said gritting his teeth in annoyance. "You've wasted four damn minutes with that futile display and we have gotten nowhere closer to your choice. Man up and play the damn game!"

"Montana just get it over with and choose me, I've done plenty to you and your base so just make your choice and choose me to die as I accept my fate." Louise said suddenly causing me to look at her in absolute shock.

"Nobody is going to fucking die!" I yelled at her. "Not you or Spee!" I looked at the panel in my cage and kicked it.

"Why the hell not!?" Absol yelled as he pulled himself up from the floor. "Both of those skanks fucked us over multiple times the whole time we've known them so why can't you make a fucking choice!?"

"Because they are the same as us!" I yelled in desperation that actually surprised Absol.

"What do you mean the same as us?" He asked with poison in his voice.

I took a deep breath and did my best to calm myself down. Spee wasn't even looking at me as she was staring at the panel in front of her. Louise looked at me curiously as she looked back and forth between the timer and me. Three minutes twenty seconds remaining. I looked at the panel and set my resolve as I stared at Absol.

"Those two were fucked over by Fuchs just like you and I. You were brought here forcefully into a life you did not want. Louise was fucking experimented on for most of her life by him and you've seen how she changed during those five months with her." I looked at Louise for confirmation, but she wouldn't meet my eyes. "And Spee, all she wanted was a child, ever since she met her captain, she's wanted a child and Fuch's knew that, so he manipulated her with that promise and when she finally does have her wish, it is taken away from her. So they deserve the same amount of chance as we do to give Fuchs a taste of his own medicine. And they both have a reason to live."

Absol was silent for a few seconds before his cold eyes locked with mine. "Thats all nice and all, but that doesn't change the fact that we are still stuck here until you choose who the fuck stays!"

An alarm began to blare that began flashing a blood red color. I looked at the timer and it read 50 seconds remaining. Absol looked at me with fury written in his eyes. "Choose you son of a bitch or we all fucking die!"

I looked at the timer and back at the panel and I just couldn't do it, I couldn't choose who was to die, knowing their reasons for why they did what they did. Spee or Louise, Spee or Louise. The choice was an impossible one that I could not even make even as the clock counted down from 10.

"Choose who the fuck d-!"He suddenly dropped out of sight as a panel appears underneath him.

I look around in surprise as the timer reaches 0 and suddenly Louise vanishes from sight. I look at Spee and her hand is on the panel. "Spee! What are you doing!?" I said as I gripped the bars of the cage.

Explosions began to occur all throughout the facility. They were dull at first, but steadily grew louder as they got closer and closer. Spee looked up at me and I could see tears in her eyes, but she looked at me with a sad smile. The door exploded and flames erupted all throughout the room. A section of the floor beneath me began to open as I backed away from it.

"Spee why!? I promised that I could save you!" I cried as I gripped the bars looking at her.

"Absol is right Montana, not everyone can be saved thats the truth. I made this choice today as you could not and I understand. But know sometime in the future...you will again have to play judge jury and executioner with someone's life." She said as she looked at me with her red eyes that seemed to burn even brighter in the firelight as the room grew hotter. "I've done so many shitty things in my life that up till now I had no regrets...but at this final moment there is one thing that I do regret...and that's not putting a knife in Fuchs when he took my child."

The opening moved closer to me as I backed away from it even more as the bars began to glow red hot. "But Spee your child, what about it? Don't you want to see it again?" I said almost begging her.

She nods and I can see tears coming down her face. "I do, but fate has a different choice for me. But Montana promise me...promise me you'll find my child and make sure she lives happily. I know you will never forgive me, but promise me you'll do this." She looks at me with a pleading eyes.

"I-I promise." I say through tears.

"Thank you." She says with a smile and I could almost see the joy and relief in her face. "And her name is Ruby, named after the first words my captain called me when he saw my eyes...his fiery ruby. And Montana one more thing...give Fuchs and Klara a good shot from one of your guns from me."

I saw one last peaceful smile before the opening reached me and I fell through. My body fell as the flames roared over the opening causing the room to explode overhead. I felt myself falling through darkness until suddenly I slammed into freezing water that flowed over me taking my breath away. I surfaced gasping for air before I was immediately submerged again by the rushing water. The water was chilling me to my bones as I fought my way to the surface and gasped for air. I was pushed along the surface of the water at a rapid pace, using almost all of my remaining strength. The water suddenly slowed and I looked up and before where there was blackness, I could now see pinpricks of light. It was the night sky.

I looked to my left and saw under the light of the stars, a shoreline. Using the last of my strength, I swam as hard as I could until my feet could touch the bottom. As soon as my feet hit the bottom I dragged myself out of the water and collapsed on the beach exhausted. I was so exhausted that I couldn't even cry for Spee or for the guilt I felt.

Suddenly I heard the sound of crunching sand and looked to my right to see Absol soaking wet, and still wearing his cloak. His eyes were cold and almost seemed to glow as I looked at him.

"Thought you might've drowned in the rapids." He says as I slowly sit up.

"W-where are we?" I asked him as the cold from the water began to come back with a powerful force that I couldn't stop shivering now. "W-where's Louise?"

"She's sitting over there under that tree." He points to her figure as I see her with her knees pulled up to her chin. "And as to where we are? We are located about 30 km away from Kiel in a city known as Eckernforde. Fuchs had a base set up here and by the looks had a sewage system underneath that dropped us here." Absol shoves his hands in his pockets as he has his hood down, and I could see his body was adapting at a rapid rate. "This places fire department should be here soon to deal with that" He points at the burning orange light of Fuchs base and the place where Spee now sat. "Oh, and if it makes you happy I put into Kiel that you were here as the girls have been worried sick as you disappeared and Fuchs told them that you had been sent on a expedition, but they grew suspicious and worried when you didn't return and he disappeared."

"I-I see…" I say quietly.

"Now that that is out of the way down to some other business." Absol suddenly grabbed me and pushed me up against a tree gripping the front of my shirt. "Now you listen here you arrogant, hypocritical little shit." He said in a deathly tone. "You nearly cost all of us our lives in there as you were a coward who was so dainty in getting blood on his hands. News flash! The world ain't fair with your ideals! It never is!"

His grip grew tighter as his gaze turned more intense. "I'm no longer connected to you, and if you believe that I am sacrificing everything to save your sorry ass, then you're wrong. There is going to come a time when you, and only you will hold a gun in your hands and you will be the judge and jury, where you will have to make that choice yourself."

Absol let go of my shirt and I collapsed to the ground, "I need a drink, I'll be back in an hour so don't fucking move." He rolled his eyes before turning and walking towards the lights of the city.

All I could do was sit there as Absol was right, I was a coward who couldn't even make a choice of my own without him there to help. "Damn it!" I yelled slamming my fist to the ground in frustration. "God damn it!"

The sound of sirens wailed as they drove by heading to the fiery light on the horizon. After a while, I moved underneath a tree that sat next to a path lit by street lamps. Louise didn't move from her position from under the tree. The sound of the waves hitting the shore began to have a hypnotic effect that I soon felt its effect on me as my eyes began to close as exhaustion began to take its toll. I must've fallen asleep as the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Louise and bright light hurt my eyes.

"Hey, wake up, your friend's back." She said.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. It was daytime and by the looks of it, it was early afternoon. Absol stood off to the side leaning against another tree with his arms crossed. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, but didn't fully make eye contact as I realized he was keeping guard as currently there were people actually moving along the path that we had fallen asleep next to during the night.

"I got you a change of clothes if you want." Absol said not looking at me.

The clothes were in a plastic bag that were listed from a cheap store. I pulled them out a white button up shirt and black pants. "Where's Eugen and the girls from Kiel?" I asked as I put the clothes back in the bag and stood up.

"Don't know, don't care. They'll get here when they get here but first change, your clothes are starting to smell. There's a bathroom over there and don't take as long as this beauty bitch over here." Absol pointed his thumb at Louise who flipped him off.

Louise had changed from her torn dress to casual wear of a shirt and jeans with a light jacket she wore. Her shirt again was cut a little low and a bit of her breasts poked up. "Well at least I didn't get drunk like someone here." She glared daggers at Absol.

Absol just smiled and met her gaze with his cool eyes. "Oh, going for the details skank are we? Well I'm not the one who decided to cut their shirt to expose those lumps of fat you call tits."

"Can you two please not kill each other while I change?" I ask picking myself up and heading towards the bathroom, leaving them having a staring contest.

I entered the bathroom and locked the door as I looked at myself in the mirror. No new scars covered me than the ones I had. I felt like a massive weight was lifted off me as I removed my damp clothes and replaced them with the new ones that Absol had bought me, though honestly I think he probably stole them knowing his new personality and his intimidating look. I sighed and pulled on the coat and looked myself over in the mirror again before opening the door and walking back out. Absol and Louise were still bickering back and forth like a old married couple even as I walked up.

"So...what do we do now?" I asked as I started walking with them before the three of us sat down.

'Well the simple thing is to wait for those girls to arrive as our first option or we can just hitchhike back to Kiel and go home." Absol said pulling the hood up over his head.

"I just wonder what is causing them to actually hold up, I mean it's not that far from here and Kiel." Louise said crossing her arms.

"Well all I want is to get the hell out of this fucking country and-" Absol started to say but was cut short by the sound of running feet.

The three of us looked to our right and I was suddenly tackled off the bench. "Oh Montana thank god you're alive!" I heard Eugens voice coming from above my head as all I saw was darkness.

"Eugen get off o him you're suffocating him!" I heard Bismarck say as Eugen got off and Bismarck hugged me. "I'm so sorry that it took us so long to get here! I'm sorry!" she cried as she hugged me as well as Eugen.

Absol just stared at the three of us while Louise didn't look at us. "Why is it only the two of you? Where are the others?" I asked after a few minutes of hugging them.

"We had to finish the transition of command at the base before we could come here, and only me and Eugen could get here as New Mexico and Graf are back there." Bismarck said as she looked up at Absol. "Who's he?"

Absol stood and scoffed slightly, "And why the hell does it matter to you?"

"Answer her question." I said in a serious voice.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, if you really want to know call me Absol."

"Like the pokemon?" Eugen asked.

"Why you little-" Absol growled before he stopped and looked at someone standing a little way away, "ANd who the hell are you?"

I looked at where he was staring at a women in a Admiral's uniform with black hair and wearing glasses. The women walked up to us and with a pleasant smile offered her hand to me. Eugen and Bismarck stood up as the female Admiral pulled me to my feet.

"This is the new Admiral of Kiel." Bismarck said formally as she looked at Absol and then Louise.

The women shook my hand, "You must be Montana, my name is Nellie Mitarai and I'm here to take you home."

* * *

 **Well thats a wrap on that chapter so now the adventure will continue in the next chapter so be sure to like and fav the story and tell your friends to! See you all next chapter!**

 **Ab:you sounded desperate there**

 **Me:what?**

 **Ab:nothing though I do want to say that Kushmaster guy is rather amusing.**

 **Me:you find him amusing?**

 **Ab:exactly as he almost speaks to me on my level as when can I get to doing the deed with SHoukaku?**

 **Mo:The author will get to you in time**

 **Ab:oh shut up you balless battleship, you can't even fuck the two girls you like Eugen and Bismarck**

 **Me:fine! If you so want one I'll put it in sometime Im not fighting you**

 **Ab:good so audience eagerly await for that and Kushmaster! I feel you ahahahahaha! But one thing, keep your horny ass off of any girls other than your one or i'll rip off your member and shove it down your throat ok? But we'll see you next chapter! AHAHAHAHAHA!**


	53. Duel

**Well guys this chapter is posted so soon as I had the writing urge today so I decided to write this before the urge left me so here you guys are I hope you enjoy it! And this will be the first of many challenges for both Absol and Montana as well!**

 **I don't own Kancolle**

* * *

The next few hours seemed to pass by in a blur as I could only bits and pieces. I remember Nellie escorting our group to a waiting train under heavy armed guard. I remember Absol was groaning the entire way back to Kiel as he had been put next to Louise and that he wanted more room. The train ride was short and immediately as soon as we got off, I was smothered in hugs by Graf and Arizona. Absol stood off to the side like a shadow. We were led into the main hall where Goya had actually cooked up a massive feast that was fit for a fleet five times larger than the normal amount. Hipper stood with a bandaged Blucher who gave me a slight smile to me and a nod. I was told later that Blucher had been found underneath the base locked in a hidden room with multiple injuries inflicted by the power of a battleship. We feasted until the sunset and moonlight began to trickle through the windows

The next thing I remember is being in my room after Nellie had given a speech at the dinner about how she was glad that we were found safely and how she hoped that we could grow together east and west joined together in one cause of friendship. My things were packed up when I went to my room as I was told we were going to be leaving the following morning. I had taken a shower and now sat on my bed wearing nothing but a towel staring at my hands lost in thought when a loud knock caused me to jump.

"Hey fuckface you alive in there?" Absols voice sounded from the other side of the door.

I threw on a robe and opened the door. Absol stood still wearing the same clothes as when we first arrived, only difference was his hood was down. "What is it that you want?" I asked as he stepped into the room and looked around.

"Well this room is absolutely pitiful with this bear necessity to furniture." He said looking around the room and sucking his teeth. "Anyway's the four eyed christmas cake told me that I'm to room with you for tonight so I'll be taking a shower then as I haven't had one yet."

Absol suddenly dropped his cloak and took off his shirt and in the moonlight that streamed through the window that even his body had changed to be an almost exact copy of me. His chest was toned like mine and covered in scars from battle and with his ice cold eyes and black hair, he could possibly win over every girl at the base if his personality wasn't what it was. I must've been staring long as Absol cleared his throat.

"You're starting to get creepy with that stare, are you turning gay for me?" He said smiling his mocking smile and flexing a little. "Is it called yaoi or yuri? Hm?"

"Oh fuck you." I said pushing him into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Oh don't be like that, there are probably girls that are into that kind of crap." Absol laughed before turning on the shower.

I rolled my eyes and changed into my clothes and coat and picked up my sword that they had also found along with Blucher, before storming out and wandering the base as the moon rose higher. I wandered around the dark and quiet base before walking into an area illuminated by moonlight that looked to be a sparring area. Movement from the far end of the room caused me to tense up and stare at the figure before drawing my sword. "Who are you? Identify yourself!" I yelled at the figure keeping the blade steady

"Easy you tense fuck its just me." Absol's voice said from the other end as the figure walked into the moonlight revealing Absol.

Absol had changed his clothes leaving only his black hooded cloak the same. He had changed into an almost exact copy of me except his shirt was a black button up and he wore torn black jeans with some straps on them. On his shoulder he carried a wrapped package that he unwrapped and tossed the wrapping to the side.

"Absol...what are you doing?" I asked my voice serious and cautious.

"Well that would be a matter of showing you." He twirls the object and I catch the distinct shape of a katana scabbard wrapped in red cloth before the sound of steel leaving leather comes from his hands and he stands with a katana in his hands.

Absol tossed the scabbard aside and in the moonlight I could see the katana's blade almost seemed to absorb all light as it was pure black. The hilt was wrapped in intertwining red and and black fabric My blade was the exact opposite as it reflected the moonlight with a almost pure white tone with blue white and gold wrapping the hilt.

" Absol…" My voice again edged with caution as he only just stared and smiled with his cold eyes.

"You fought with my strength so lets see if you aren't as useless as you look." He said before suddenly closing in on me at a sudden speed that I barely had time to react and bring my sword up to block the strike.

His blade met mine with a loud clang of steel and I could see the sparks fly from the impact. Absol seemed mildly surprised. "Rather slow reflexes but still ok I guess," He suddenly swung his sword up as I shifted my feet back as the blade cut the tips of my hair.

My heart was beating at a rapid pace as I took a few steps back and steadied my blade again. Absol brought the sword to his side and the look in his eyes was that of a viper eyeing its kill. I calmed my breathing and met his gaze with a hard set one.

"You really wouldn't mind killing me would you Absol?" I said eyeing his movements as the two of us walked a circle around each other.

"If you prove to be weak as you have before then yes, I'll cut you where you stand, or you could save me the trouble and kill yourself now, doesn't matter to me" he said with a smile on his face. "Now why don't you fight like your life depended on it, cause hey when you die, I can go ahead and fuck those two german blondes since you're scared to do it yourself."

"If you dare lay a single hand on either of them, I swear that I'll make it so you rue the day that you came to be." I said in a needle thin angry voice.

"Oh pissed off are we? Good then you'll have some fight in you!" He yelled before he closed on me with speed that I matched.

Our blades clashed furiously with sparks flying with each strike. Absol laughed as his blade danced a steely melody against mine. Our footing parried each other as each of us fought for the upper hand. Absol almost won the upper hand numerous of times, but at the last moment I pulled a move such as giving him an elbow to the face or a hard shove to make him lose balance and bring my blade again to meet his.

Whenever it seemed I would begin to gain the upper hand, Absol would pull a counter such as a feint to the right when instead he swung his sword left and I had to parry it in which Absol would then kick me back. But the hard part was that I soon began to realize as our fight went on, was that we both knew exactly how to counter the others strikes and Absol was steadily growing more and more annoyed with it.

"Why won't you fucking just die!" He yelled as he brought his blade in a powerful downward strike that mine met with a full counter that the force of the impact actually pushed me into the ground slightly as the floorboards began to crack under the pressure of his strike.

"Because I'm not as weak as you think I am!" I yelled as I parried his blade to the side and kicked him with enough force that he went flying through the wall to the sparring room.

The room shook as the force seemed to shake the very foundations of the building. I stood up and felt something wet drip down the side of my face. I brushed a finger against it and in the moonlight it glowed red. Blood. Absol was serious in that he will kill me if I proved to be weaker than him. As the dust settled Absol reemerged from the hole blood coming down from his face and his shirt was now torn. But surprisingly he just laughed as I saw how his arm was bent at an odd angle and with a little grunt and a crunch, Absol reset the bone in his arm.

"Well, that was a wonderful taste of anger!" He laughed and the look in his eyes had been replaced with a ever driving bloodlust and insanity. "How bout I return the favor!" He charged at a speed faster than I could react and swung his sword across the front of my chest tearing my shirt and jacket and cutting my chest before he spun around and landed a solid kick right at the center of my mass.

Time seemed to slow from his impact before I felt the force of the kick send me flying through the wall on the other side of the building with a tremendous roar. I sailed through the air and smashed through the trunks of three trees before I hit the stone side of the main building causing the stone to crater and crack from the impact as blood spewed from my mouth. I collapsed to the ground coughing and wheezing as my hand went to my chest and it felt warm from the blood that seeped through my fingers. Absols footsteps crunched the ground ahead of me as I slowly picked myself up coughing up more blood and stared at him. He dragged his sword along the ground as the sound of running feet came from all directions and surrounded us.

"What the hell is going on!?" I heard Nellies voice yell from the crowd of girls that were gathering as the place became flooded with light.

"Montana!" I heard Bismarck and Eugen cry from the side. I looked to see that they wore pajamas and looked like they had been roused from bed.

"No, stay back! This is my fight!" I shouted at them as I saw they took a step forward to try and break it up.

"Anyone that interferes will die!" Absol yelled pointing his sword at all the girls including Nellie before he set his focus on me.

"What the hell are you doing Absol!?" Arizona yelled as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Asserting the pecking order fake copy bitch." He said with a sneer looking at her with a freezing stare that seemed to drain the color from her face.

"Absol leave them out of this, this is between you and me." I said dropping my coat and tearing my shirt to bandage the wound on my chest.

"Of course as you're the one who I'm dealing with first." He said dropping his hood and taking off his cloak revealing his hair was spiked back a little compared to my flat hair style. "So how bout this ends when one of us is dead? Shall we?"

"Of course psycho." I said with a defiant smile as I readied my blade again.

"Name calling, such school yard antics." Absol replied with a smug smile before he attacked again with an even more ferocious flurry of blows that I countered to a T.

However with each blocked blow, the blade kept cutting me with each parry and I knew that in my condition I couldn't keep up for much longer. But I could see that the exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on Absol as his swings were becoming slower as we were both at our limits. Our blades met again and again with sparks flying on each strike and it began to reach the point of we were fighting more like animals than actual people.

"Reaching your limit are you?" Absol huffed as our swords locked again.

"I could say the same for you huh." I replied as I pushed my sword to the right disarming both of us before I threw a punch hitting him square in the jaw and in return he thrust a knee into my gut.

I could see Eugen and Bismarck fighting to reach me, but Goya and Graf held them back. Arizona only stared blankly at us as Absol picked himself up and threw a solid punch into my gut causing me to double over, but I grabbed his head and slammed his face to the ground as I collapsed. Breathing was beginning to become difficult as I realized that Absol's hits had been aimed at breaking my ribs.

"Strategic little bitch." I muttered as I planted a kick into his face as he was pushing himself up slamming him into a tree.

"Heh, guess we still have strength huh." He said with a smile picking himself up before he collapsed. I stood, but a moment later collapsed as well. "Let's call it a draw, for now you proved to match me." Absol said with a wheezing groan.

I smiled slightly, "Rot in hell."

"Been there done that." Absol laughed.

The air was still for a moment before I felt Eugens arms gently helping me sit up. "Don't move please, we need to get you to the repair docks."

"I won't" I said wincing in pain as I saw a stretcher pick Absol up. "Nellie, don't...do anything to him...just repair him." I said before the pain and blood loss caused me to pass out.

I awoke in the bath, my wounds were gone leaving only the scars and some bruises that were slowly fading. The water was a bright pink that was slowly being replaced by bubbly water. My clothes sat neatly folded and good as new as I sat up and adjusted myself in the bath.

"Enjoy your nap?" Absol asked from next to me and I saw him sitting in the bath right next to me with a towel on his head.

"How long have we been here?" I asked looking around and looking at the timer as it counted down from four hours.

"About twelve hours, its currently one in the afternoon and we have a boat to catch at eight tonight to head home." Absol sighed leaning back against the bath and closing his eyes.

"ABsol did you mean what you said last night about Eugen and Bismarck?" I asked after a few silent moments.

"Hm? Oh, well it is true that you are overall pathetic, no I wouldn't do that to them as I already have someone to enjoy." he says opening one eye slightly and giving me a slight stare. "But something you need to know, the world only care for the strong, so you were able to prove you could hold your ground to someone like me, but remember this that if I see weakness in you, I will not hesitate to cut you down understand?" His cold gaze locked with mine.

"If you wish to trade swords again, mine will always be waiting to counter yours. Anytime." I answered meeting his gaze.

He laughed before shutting his eye and drifting off to sleep. I just stared at the ceiling with my thoughts as the timer droned on and on and with each tick I became more determined that I will prove myself stronger than him. No matter what.

* * *

 **Well thats the first of many duels the two of them will have as they are together with some boy love in the beginning*hur hurr* anyways I hope you guys liked it and be sure to review comment like and fav the story please!**

 **Ab:Kushmaster, you're proving to be a rather interesting person might I say the least. Though if only I had art then maybe I could be put up to screwing shoukaku but sadly i do not.**

 **Me:yea art would be good but you know what happens as soon as art of a male is done in a place full of females.**

 **AB:oh I know exactly what you mean, I mean I could probably steal his Yamato from him as well and have fun with her.**

 **Me:you wouldn't dare!**

 **Ab:you want to try me? you listened to what some people said about me and montana together**

 **Me:I know! you don't have to point the sword at me!**

 **Ab:oh its fun seeing you squirm like that as you know i'm everyones favorite person with my looks and brutality and of course this mouth of mine.**

 **Me:Absol...just when are you going to learn to not be such a dick to everyone**

 **Ab:when I get my part of having some fun with shoukaku is when maybe I wont be a dick. So readers please without threatening him or anything make this author write a erotic chapter for me of shoukaku and dont you fucking dare write some yuri or yaoi or whatever the hell its called of me and Montana.**

 **Mo:hey Kushmaster don't talk about Eugen and Bismarck like that as lay a hand on them you'll regret it!**

 **Ab:oh ho ho, seems one grew a pair so Kushmaster I do agree with him on that don't fuck with our girls or you'll have a nast surprise one of these days. HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Me: sigh...its so hard to live with these two...I'll see you guys next chapter...I'm going home please dont kill each other**


	54. Nellies chat

**Hello guys heres the next chapter of the story and I hope you guys all enjoy it as Absol and Montana both enjoy the attention and reviews!**

 **Only Absol and Montana are my KC characters**

* * *

Eugen came and got us after about another four hours of sitting in the bath. Absol groaned as he stretched his arms over his head. "About time I was starting to think I would wilt away here in this water." He said as he took the towel that Eugen was holding and wrapped it around him.

"Thank you Eugen," I said as I took the towel and smiled.

"You're welcome." She said pleasantly before turning and walking back into the changing room.

I got out of the bath and wrapped the towel around me as I headed to the changing room and changed into my repaired clothes. Absol was pulling on his shirt and pulling on his cloak as he looked at me enter.

"What?" I asked as I grabbed my underwear and pulled them on pulling on my pants as well.

"Surprised that it's bigger than I expected." He laughed.

"Shut up dickhead." I said pulling on my shirt and buttoning it up.

"What I just complimented you and thats your response?" He says rolling his eyes and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hurry up so we can get off of this damn damn cold rock of a base." He walks out the door as I grab my coat and put it on adjusting the buttons and collar.  
I walked out and bumped into Absol as he had stopped right in front of the door. He gave me a look and moved aside so I could see why he had stopped. Hipper and Blucher were waiting for us. Blucher had her arm in a sling and was wearing a brand new uniform. I smiled at them and Hipper gave me a smile as well.

"Hipper, Blucher, what is it that you guys want?" I asked as I stopped and looked at them.

"Admiral Nellie would wish to speak to the both of you before you two leave." Hipper says standing off to the side to allow us to pass.

"So the four eyed christmas cake would like to speak with us, huh imagine that." Absol said shrugging his shoulders and moving past the two and started walking down the hall.

Blucher rolled her eyes and then turned them to me as me, Hipper and Blucher followed Absol as he walked ahead. "Montana, I never got to say this but I'm sorry, I was wrong about you."

"I accept your apology Blucher, as why don't we try and get along alright?" I say with a smile and pat her hair. "Do you know as to what Admiral Nellie wants to talk to us about?"

"No, as she told us to take you to her when you were done in the baths while Eugen goes and finishes packing with Bismarck and the others." Hipper said with a shrug.

"Hm." I think to myself as I look at Absol who is looking back at me with curious, studying eyes.

We arrived at Nellies office and Hipper knocked on the door. "We brought Montana and Absol as you requested ma'am." She said as she looked at Absol impatiently tapping his foot.

"Come in, come in." Nellies voice came from the other side as Hipper opened the door and ushered us inside.

Fuchs office had been completely redesigned with a new desk and furniture all around the room with a leather couch in the corner and two leather chairs on the other side of a brand new mahogany desk. Nellie had changed from the white outfit I had seen her in yesterday to a blue overcoat with gold stripes on the sleeves. Brass colored buttons ran down both sides. She wore her glasses and it reminded me a little of Kirishima except Nellie had black hair that was longer and she wore a cap with a gold anchor emblazoned in the middle. I stepped in and saluted her.

She smiled gently. "You don't need to salute me Montana as I see fleetgirls as friends and family than subordinates." She said as she took off her cap and sat down behind her desk.

Absol sucked his teeth and flopped onto the couch kicking his feet up on the arm of the couch. "What does the four eyed christmas cake want from the two of us?" He asked in annoyance placing his arms behind his head.

"Absol learn some damn manners at least." I snapped at him before turning and giving a sheepish smile to Nellie. "I'm sorry, that's just how he is."

"It's quite alright though you are right he does need some manners for that tongue of his." She said giving a glance at him.

"Yeah, yeah, and I need to shove a barrel up my ass to huh? Well why don't you shove one up inside that old flap of yours, probably all dusty from not having anything in it." He said with a laugh.

I looked at Nellie and I was surprised she wasn't giving in to his insults and remarks at her. She calmly poured herself a glass of water and offered me a small plate of sweets. I took one and popped it in my mouth. Nellie cast another glance at Absol, who I saw was staring at her with cold eyes and she met them with her steady gaze.

"So, you needed to discuss something with us?" I said clearing my throat breaking the tense silence between the three of us.

"Yes I wanted to say that since I have become the new admiral to this base, I am pledging this base's full support in finding the criminal known as Werner Fuchs as well as helping you guys out anyway that we can in a exchange of friendship. I hope that, that will be satisfactory." She said with a little smile.

"Yes that is excellent for us and I do hope that we will get along well in the future Admiral." I say extending my hand to her.

"Nellie, just Nellie is all." She says smiling and shaking my hand.

"Can we go now?" Absol's voice chimed from the couch. "I'm getting rather bored here and this meeting seemed to be only meant for him so I would like to leave four eyes."

"You may but I have a few more things to ask. First is where does your true allegiance lie?" She asked pointedly looking at him.

Her question caused him to sit up. "And why the hell would you like to know?"

She leaned back in the chair and looked at him, "Well during my re adjustment of this room to fit my tastes, I found a folder in Fuchs's desk that has a whole lot of information on you." She pulls out a thick vanilla colored folder and Absol's eyes immediately narrowed.

"Give me that file." His voice grew to a knife blades tone and he reached for the file.

"Not until you answer my question Absol, whose side are you truly on?" Nellie asked again pulling the file away.

"Does it fucking matter four eyes!? Give me that file!" He makes a quick grab for it but Nellie moved it out of his reach and I could see Absol's anger growing. "That file is not yours."

"Neither is it yours, the higher ups deserve to know everything that Werner Fuchs has been up to as he is a high ranking war criminal." She said calmly placing the file on the desk. "So this file should be given to the Admiralty."

"If you give them that fucking file, I will make it so you will wish you are dead after what I do to you." He growled his voice deadly thin and I could see surprisingly his right eye flared into a blue flame effect. "Give me that file. This is your last chance." His hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"All you need to answer is where does your heart and allegiance truly lie. Are you with us or are you with Fuchs and his warship Klara?" Nellie asked again in a calm voice, her confidence never wavering against his presence.

"Absol that is enough,," I said standing and placing my hands on the table causing both of them to look at me. "Nellie, Absol's allegiance lies with himself as he is his own person to choose whose side he fights on. But his heart lies with someone he cares for even though it's a black heart, it still lies with a flower of light in it." I look at the file on her desk and take it before I tear it into pieces. "This file may answer who, what, and where Absol is from, but that doesn't make him who he is. If the Admiralty knew that he is one of Fuch's creations, they will take him and study him and believe me from seeing him in battle, it will not be pretty."

Nellie and Absol look at the pile of shredded paper that sits at my feet. Nellie sighs and adjusts her glasses, "You're right Montana, I'm sorry I pushed it to far. Absol please forgive me." SHe said giving a bow to Absol.

Absol gave her a look of pure hatred and disgust before he lets go of his sword and storms out of her office slamming the door with enough force that the room rattled and cracking the door slightly. I sigh and sit back down in the chair.

"I'm sorry but that's just how he is, but I promise you this, he is mostly with us as he wants to kill Fuchs and he truly does have his heart set on someone who I think will crack his black heart and wear it away till a spark of light gets through." I say taking another sweet and popped it in my mouth.

Nellie folded her hands and spun the chair around a few times before coming to a stop and rested her chin on her folded hands. "Alright, if you trust him, then I'll trust him, but he should learn some manners I mean I've heard insults from sailors but my god that's a whole new level."

"I know and I'm sorry I really don't think that I can really teach him he has to learn it himself." I say as I stand and look at Nellie. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe that I'll be needed by Bismarck and the others."

She nods and I turn and start to walk out when Nellie calls to me again. "Ah, wait there are just two more things that I need to tell you before you go." I turn my head and she gets up and opens the door for me. "I'll tell you as we walk."

I nod and go out followed by her and she walks in stride with me as I make my way towards the loading docks where I could see a passenger liner sitting at dock being loaded with supplies and people. "I decided to give you guys a better trip than being on a military transport for your voyage home. I'm a personal friend of the captain and he was glad to offer his services." Nellie said as I looked in awe at the ship.

"Wow, I didn't think that you were able to do that. Whats her name?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh her name is Kashiwara Maru and she is a fleetgirl if you ask." Nellie said with a smile as we walk.

"Why does that name sound familiar…?" I thought to myself as I walked when suddenly I stopped. "That ships Junyou!?" I ask in shock and my mental image of her drunk comes to mind.

"Well that's her from her cruiseliner days as she is quite a lovely girl and helps her captain out quite a bit." Nellie says with a smile. "Now back to what I need to tell you, first is your friend Goya. I offered her a place to stay here and she will become our head chef as I tasted some of her cooking and my goodness it was delicious."

"Thank you, Goya would really enjoy having someplace that she can feel safe and have friends to be with as I do believe you will construct more girls." I say as I give her a look.

"Of course as this place is large enough to hold many girls, it's just awful what happened here." She gritted her teeth before sighing and brushing some hair behind her ear. "Now the last piece is this," She pulls out a small envelope addressed to me and Absol. "When I came here, this envelope was sitting on Fuch's desk and I didn't read it but it was addressed to you two so there was probably something he wanted to tell you."

"Thank you," I say taking the envelope and putting it in my coats pocket. "We will make sure to find Fuchs and bring him the justice he deserves." I say as I shake her hand looking at the Eugen and Bismarck as they talked to Arizona and Graf.

I was surprised to see Louise with them as well wearing a V cut tee shirt and wearing some torn jeans. Arizona was talking to her while Absol leaned against a tree, his hood pulled up and looking more like a shadow than a person. The ships horn blows and Nellie bids me farewell.

"I'll send a message to your Admiral about the situation and our offer to help and also make sure Absol learns some manners when we meet next time." She said with a smile and wave as I move towards our group.

Eugen sees me first and gives me a hug. "Ah, Montana there you are! We were starting to think that you weren't going to make it especially after we saw Absol come out with a very scary expression on his face." She smiled and let go as she picked up her bags. "Well shall we get going?"

EVeryone agreed except Absol who still was leaning against a tree. I looked at him before heading over. "Absol it's time we get going and leave Kiel." I say as I look at him.

"About damn time, I felt like my balls were going to shrivel up to being almost non existent as yours." He scoffed kicking off from the tree and coming up behind Eugen as she had lagged behind seeing that we hadn't started following.

Eugen looked at Absol and smiled. "I hope that we can get along well together Absol." She said cheerfully. "The Admiral of our base will treat you well like us."

Eugen got a confused expression as she looked at Absol and I noticed that he had stopped moving and his body went ridgid. "Are you ok Absol?" She asked moving towards him.

I saw him tense up and immediately knew that the body language he was giving off was that he sensed a threat and was scanning around. "Eugen get back!" I yelled as she looked at me in confusion just as I heard the crack of a gun.

Almost faster than my eyes could comprehend, Absol's hands went right to his sword and he unhooked it still in the scabbard and saw as he swung it in front of Eugens face. I heard a loud ping as I saw an indentation appear on the scabbard at the same moment Absol pulled his sword from the scabbard as it fell and I saw a bullet in the air still and realized that the scabbard had stopped the bullet mid flight and Absol was swinging the flat part of his sword like a bat at it and with a ding the bullet went flying back the way it came.

Absol turned his head and I turned my head as well as I heard a yell and a man wearing all black fell from a tree and onto the ground, a sniper rifle landed next to him. I rushed over to the man and saw that the bullet had hit the mans shoulder on its return. I picked him up and slammed him into a tree my sword drawn and pressed against his throat. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded keeping the blade at the assassins throat.

"Someone for hire that failed his mission." He said with a slight smirk. "Fuchs wanted me to tell you if I was caught that if you want to settle the score, he waits at the seafloor made of iron."

"Where the hell is that!?" I yell, but suddenly the man begins convulsing and bubbles began to come from his mouth as I drop him.

He twitches for a few more moments before his body lies still and I kneel next to him and see a small broken capsule come out of his mouth. "Cyanide pellet." I said as I stand up and turn back to Absol as he stood waiting with Eugen. "Are you ok Eugen?" I asked when I reached them.

"Y-yes...thank you Absol." She said before turning and moving quickly to the ship.

He picked up his scabbard and sheathed his sword and hooked it back on. "You need to work on your reflexes better as your reaction time was slow and it nearly costed her her life."

"I know, you don't need to remind me." I say as he makes a quick adjustment before looking at me and then behind me as cops had started to show up around the mans lifeless body. "Let's get out of here before any unwanted questions."

The two of us walked and Absol cast one last look behind us. He say who he worked for?"

"Fuchs," I said as I took to the gangplank with Absol behind me.

"Killed himself before any info was revealed huh." he tsked before he shoved his hands in his pockets and said nothing else.

"I'll keep what he said and Nellies letter for later." I thought as I reached the deck and looked at our group to go home.

* * *

 **Alright guys thats the end of that chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well also Absol Montana and I have a message for our readers and I hope that you guys review and favorite the story!**

 **Me:Alright this is a message to the readers, as we like the reviews and comments that you guys post, I have noticed that there seems to be a little fighting in the comments and I do not like that.**

 **Ab:yes this is mostly towards one person and he knows who he is as I enjoy the little attention like that but you are on a line that even I won't honestly cross.**

 **M:Yes as Absol said as a general rule we do like how you guys express that you enjoy the story and it makes the author feel proud and is what also makes him keep writing as it means people enjoy his reading**

 **Me: so with that said there shall be a general rule of don't use the review area to instigate fights as it is supposed to be a non toxic review area another thing is don't use my characters to instigate a fight either as even absol wont sink to that level of doing something like that. And also I can make Absol and Montana do whatever I would like as I did make them. So with that said please lets all get along in the reviews and enjoy the story.**

 **Ab:and kushmaster don't tarnish my name ;ike that or I can have fun with things...i'll leaave that for you to fill the blanks.**

 **Me:So please enjoy the story and no fighting alright leave the fighting for the characters to fight Abyssals and the battles between Klara Montana and ABsol**


	55. Dance dance dance

**Alright guys here is the next chapter and I apologize for the long wait as I've been busy with real life so I haven't had much time to write (plus ABsol threatens me a bit) anyways heres the next chapter so please enjoy!**

 **I only own my characters**

* * *

Me and Absol climb the gangplank to the deck where the girls were consoling Eugen along with a girl with pinkish purple hair that was done in almost a regal type style. When we got closer, they noticed us and came running over.

"What happened!?" Bismarck asked in a desperate voice.

"We heard a gunshot and a scream and we didn't know what was going on." Graf said.

Arizona stood off to the side looking concerned. Absol just rolled his eyes. "You girls fawn over such petty things and it really grates my nerves." He looks off to the side and flops himself down on a deckchair. "I'm taking a nap and if anyone disturbs me, they are going to pay for it dearly." And with that he closed his eyes.

I sighed and put my hand on Bismarck and Grafs shoulders. "Come on I'll explain it later...lets just leave him alone for a bit." I said pushing them away from where Absol as he propped his legs up and closed his eyes.

Bismarck and Graf introduced me to the captain of the ship as they took Eugen and the others down to their cabins leaving me with the captain whose name turned out to be Felix and he was rather young in my opinion and the girl next to him was his wife and to my surprise was Jun'you.

"Rather surprising isn't it seeing her like this than the version you're used to am I right?" Felix said with a laugh as he showed me around the ship with Jun'you following behind.

The ship I found was rather luxurious that I could only say was used mostly for the wealthy upper class and Felix noted on that. "This is indeed a luxury passenger liner and even though we offer our services to fellow fleetgirls not many show up...but no matter as we still keep ourselves rather busy with our passengers as they come for the luxury Jun'you has to offer." He gives me a pat on the back as we tour the decks and Felix shows me each room and all are pretty fit for a king or a Admiral in this case.

The three of us make it back up to the top deck where I see that the sun is beginning to set and I was actually quite surprised at how much time had passed since we had gotten on and with the full tour. I saw Absol had gotten up from his chair and was standing near the bow. Felix placed a key in my hand.

"For your room when you decide to go and well it has two beds so its that gentleman's room as well." He points at ABsol before turning and heading towards the bridge with Jun'you in tow.

I pocketed the key and walked up to Absol who stood staring at the water with his hood up but his cloak billowed a little behind him with its tattered look he looked a little menacing. "Only six more days of this onboard voyage." He said suddenly without turning around to look at me.

I nodded. "Yes we'll reach the base in six more days and you can finally meet the one you've adored for this entire time." I say with a smile but Absol only turns his head and gives me a cold stare. "What?" I ask confused at his response.

He only scoffed before turning his head again. "Don't get it do you." He said with annoyance.

"I don't get what Absol?" I ask coming up beside him.

"Nothing." he then pulls down his hood, which I noticed he only does it when he's with me. "Besides what did that guy say before he died?"

"He said that Fuchs waits for us at the bottom made of iron. Do you know what that means?" I asked leaning on the railing next to him.

"Yes I believe I know where that is and there's no need to hide that letter Nellie gave you as I saw it on her desk." He said without even giving a glance to me. "So lets see what that asshole wanted to say to us." He turns and looks at me where my hand had instinctively gone to the envelope in my pocket.

I pulled it out and opened it and a photo fell out. Curious I picked it up and examined it. Absol looked at me impatiently. "Well what is it?"

"I don't know, all this photo is is just some machines and wires." I say handing the photo to him.

Absol's eyes scanned over it and I could see some sort of recognition in his eyes but before I could say anything he tore the photo in half crumpled it and threw it into the sea.

"Hey what the hell was that for!?" I yelled as I watched the two halves flutter into the ocean.

Absol didn't say anything he just pulled his hood up and stormed past me. "I'll be in the room." He swiped the key from my hand and stormed off being swallowed by the shadows of the ship like a shadow himself.

I could tell something bothered him as his reaction to the photo clearly triggered something in him, but I would ask some other time. Sighing I pulled up the collar of my coat as a wind had picked up making the waters of the North Atlantic quite chilly. I took Absol's position at the bow of the ship and just looked out at the dark water and the endless twilight of star above. "Just what have I gotten myself into?" I sighed hanging my head when I heard light footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Eugen with her hands behind her back and wearing a coat and some jeans.

"Eugen what are you doing up here?" I asked as she came up besides me.

"I couldn't sleep, Bismarck and Graf snore like a ship's horn." She grumbles as she rests her head on the railing and looks up at the stars.

"Oh, I see." I say as I look at the stars as well.

We stand there in silence just looking at the stars with only the sound of the ship moving over the waves disturbing the night sounds. I looked at Eugen and she seemed so beautiful in an ethereal way with the moon and the dim light from the ship illuminating her. "You never see this many stars at the base." She said suddenly.

"Yea...you're right. The lights from the base usually blocks out quite a bit of the stars out there." I say as I look up and see some of the constellations. I notice she shivers slightly and put an arm around her. "Come on, lets go inside and warm up this place has a restaurant onboard."

She nods and I gently take her hand and lead her inside. We reach the ship's restaurant and we are the only two people in there. I find us a booth and sit down looking around as a waiter comes up to us. I order a hot chocolate for me and Eugen while Eugen orders some soup. Our items are delivered a few minutes later and Eugen begins to eat her soup while I drink my hot chocolate. The two of us sit in a semi awkward silence as we drink and eat our items. Eugen is the first to break the silence.

"So….who is Absol?" She asks cautiously not meeting my eyes. "He is a stranger to us...but the two of you some form of knowing each other."

"Well...it's a bit complicated to explain overall Eugen, but...to put it simply yes I know who he is. He's…" I tried to think of some relational status I would have with the person who is almost a spitting image of me. "He's my brother give or take." I reply a little sheepishly.

"I see…" She says quietly as the two of us sit in a bit of an awkward silence with each other.

The music overhead was a soft jazz tune that made the place seem cozy and warm however with the current situation me and Eugen were in it just seemed to make it more awkward. Eugen finished her soup and the waiter came and took it away.

"What should I do?" I wondered to myself still half expecting Absol to contradict me or say something in my head but that was no longer the case. "What should I say...I mean she was almost killed today and this whole trip has been a mess so what should I say!?" I scolded myself as Eugen looked off in her own world when I noticed something.

My ears pricked up and listened to a song that was being played over head and I realized that I was beginning to tap my foot with the beat and slightly move my body. "I recognize this song." I thought to myself as I continued listening. The drums and the beat were driving that I couldn't help but move along with it. Eugen noticed.

"Montana what are you doing?" She asked looking at me with a slight smile on her face but mostly confusion.

"I recognize this song…" I said standing up and moving a table out of the way making a little bit of room for me. As the music started up again I suddenly remembered what the song was and why I liked it. "This was mine or Arizonas favorite song." I said to myself as I recognized the beat now as a fast swing and started to move my feet in time.

Eugen watched as I began to dance to the swing with a confused but slowly turning into an amused expression. I smiled as for some reason I remembered how to dance a swing moving my feet and hips in time. The drums and horns just making my blood and heart dance in a way that made me smile a wide and happy smile. I laughed as I moved more chairs and tables out of the way clearing up a nice wide area for me to dance. I looked at Eugen and she sat there laughing a little.

"Oh don't just sit there come on!" I laughed taking her hand and pulling her up suddenly.

"Wai- what are you doing!?" She said in surprise.

"Come on and join me in dancing I mean this tune is rather catchy." I say swaying my body and snapping my fingers to the beat of the drums. "And I think you know how to swing a bit."

Eugen looked embarrassed, but I could see her slowly starting to get into the groove of the music as she began to tap her foot and sway her hips. I laughed and clapped

"That's it come on! Release some of that tension and just dance!" I laugh as she got into the groove and began to dance a definite swing style of dance.

"I haven't danced in a while so please don't laugh." She said her face still bright red but smiling.

"Alright then let me show you what I got then." I say taking off my coat and throwing it onto a chair as the music reached a crescendo with the horns blaring in a solo section. My feet danced in a rapid manner kicking in front and behind me as I swayed from side to side moving my arms up and down as well with the beat.

Eugen was dancing along with me but not at how I was dancing. Her smile was wide and bright as she laughed, the awkward atmosphere between us had vanished as we danced. I slowed my pace as the speed and blare of the horns slowed down. She gave me a slight smug look.

"What?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"That was good but I can do better." She said with a cheerful competitive edge in her voice.

"Really? Then prove it." I say moving a little bit back giving her the floor.

She gave me a competitive smile before she began to dance at a flurry like I was as the music reached another high point and the pace was quick and light as she bounced along moving her hips, legs, and arms in an almost perfect sync with the beat that I couldn't help but feel a little bit impressed. I smiled and as the music reached its point I couldn't help but take her hand.

"Come on let's finish this together." I smile as I twirl her around me and she shakes her legs as she reaches the extent of my arm before twirling back and taking my other hand and beginning to dance in unison with me.

The two of us smile and laugh as we dance in a flurry to the tune as it got faster and more intense, but the two of us were enjoying every moment of the dance as we danced to the others moves. The music reached a final crescendo as the horns and drums were at its fastest and I grabbed her and twirled her catching her at the downward push right as the song ended. I was breathing hard and sweating like crazy and I could see she was the same. I pull her up and we both smile at each other exhausted.

"That...was...fun." She pants giving me a bit of a hug.

"Yea most exercise I've gotten in awhile." I say with a tired laugh.

"By the way what song was that?"

"It was a Benny Goodman song called Sing Sing Sing, and I rathered liked it a while back." I say when I notice a group of people standing near the entrance to the restaurant.

I look at them and see Bismarck, Graf, Arizona clapping. Absol stood off to the side his hood raised but I could see he was mildly impressed. Eugen looked at where I was looking and her face went a bright red.

"B-B-Bismarck!? H-How long have you guys been there?" She stammered.

"Since the music reached a crescendo and you started to dance. It's been a while since I've seen you dance Eugen and you still got the moves." Bismarck said with a laugh coming in and giving Eugen a hug as Graf came up behind them.

Arizona and Absol came up to me. "You looked stupid, I mean that flailing around for a swing tune is not really that appealing to look at." Absol said grudgingly.

Arizona gives him a slight slap upside his head. "Swing music is good and thats how you dance to it idiot."

"Hit me again I'll break that arm." Absol growled.

"Please you two can we not fight." I say a little sheepishly and both of them look at me.

"Sorry, but I'm surprise you actually remembered how to dance swing as those are skills I possessed and I didn't think that it would be put into your head and memory." Arizona said with a smile.

"Well I heard the song and I couldn't help but dance along to it so it just seemed to click." I say as I pushed the tables and chairs back into place. "By the way what time is it?"

"It's late as I was trying to sleep when I heard this damn racket and I couldn't sleep so thanks for that." Absol grumbled.

"Well I'm sorry but I couldn't help it." I shot back at him but he just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Either way its late so lets go back to our rooms ok." Arizona said bidding us goodnight as I followed Absols retreating figure to our cabin.

I opened the door to him taking off his cloak and his shirt. "Do you mind closing the door? I mean do you want the world to see that my dick is bigger than yours?" Absol said turning his head around.

"Oh screw you." I say with a sigh as I take off my shirt and hang up the coat.

The cabin was of decent size giving the two of us a decent amount of room for us to keep our stuff and sleep. ABsol had already claimed his side of the room and his few things were strewn over the bed and I noticed a piece of red fabric on his bed. I looked and saw him enter the bathroom so as soon as the door closed I picked up the piece of red cloth and I immediately recognized it as a piece of Spee's uniform.

"Why does he have this? I thought he didn't care for Spee at all so...how did he get this?" I thought to myself as I looked at it. "Did...did he at some point actually go back before we left and get this?"

I hear the toilet flush and quickly put the red cloth back on his bed and move to mine. A few seconds later, ABsol comes out of the bathroom and flops on the bed and starts to snore. I take off my shoes and change into something more comfortable before climbing into bed and turning out the light.

"Absol...is beginning to change...right?" I thought as I fall asleep to the sound of the waves hitting the hull.

* * *

 **Well there we have it and next stop on the journey is back at their base. Wonder how Absol is going to be at this new base and why does he have a piece of Spees coat? stay tuned for more.**

 **I would like to thank a fan of mine for sending me drawings of both Absol and Montana even if their sketches they really are quite good and it helps now with images so thank you again! I'll post them here if it will allow me so that readers can see what they look like**

 **Ab:honestly it took you long enough**

 **Me:im sorry its just I've been busy and havent had the time to do so also how did you think those drawings turned out?**

 **AB:their fine for now**

 **M:author I cant stop listening to that song now and swinging my hips to it!**

 **Me:well a good song will do that and guys please look up that song called sing sing sing to hear how it sounds and why the two were dancing to it so I'll see you all in the future chapters as I will try and do a halloween chapter for the upcoming holiday! See you guys**


	56. Trouble with reporter Aoba

**Well fellow readers this is Timelordsoul and I want to apologize for the long delaty between the chapters. Real life has been a bit stressful and difficult as I am a student in college so studies come before the story and i've been busyt with that so im sorry for the wait and hopefully this OVA chapter will satisfy peoples tastes for the story. Anyways please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

During one of the days of our voyage, a relatively small storm blew up that confined most of us to the indoors. Everyone was perfectly fine with that except one person.

"Oh my fucking god is there anything to do during this rain!?" Absol groaned as he sat on his bed looking out the porthole.

"Yes there are plenty of things to do like swim in the pool onboard, read, eat, sleep, theres a whole spectrum if you search for it." I said from my bed looking up from my book with an expression of mild annoyance.

From the moment he had woken up and saw the rain, he had been complaining the entire time and it was beginning to get on my nerves. I turned my eyes back to my book and tried to focus on my reading, when Absol asked a question out of the blue that caught me by surprise.

"What do you do to get a girl to like you?" He asked not even looking away from the window.

"Excuse me?" I asked stunned looking up from my book.

"Do you need to clean your ears? I asked what do you do to get a girl to like you." Absol said again without looking at me.

"W-well that depends who are you trying to impress?" I asked cautiously.

Absol rolls his eyes and gives me a look saying that I should already know the answer.

"Oh...oh ok, her. Well the only way that you're going to find out is to ask her as I don't know the things she is interested in or likes." I say closing the book and sitting up, "But something you could do is ask the girls here what are the things that they like a guy to do for them."

"Oh please, I know they are smitten to you so far along that they'll only say things that you can provide not someone like me." He says with a roll of his eyes as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Well why not ask Felix what he did for his wife Jun-Kashiwara maru." I say catching myself as shes not the Junyou that I'm familiar with. "Either way their relationship had to start somewhere that made those two go out.

"Yea, and like how am I even supposed to ask them that question?" He says in annoyance."

"Well how about we ask them for dinner as it is getting rather late." I say picking up the phone in the room and dialing the bridge.

It rings a few times before a young female voice picks up the phone. "Hello? This is the bridge is there anything that we can help you with?

"Wow she sounds young." I think to myself. "Ah yes this is Montana and I was wondering if Captain Felix and his wife would care to join me and my friend for dinner."

"Ah well the captain is busy at the moment but I'll be sure to tell him your question." the girl answered.

"Thank you and please tell him that we will be waiting in the ship's restaurant at 8:00 tonight." I say before a question comes to mind. "Excuse me, could you tell me where exactly the captain is?"

"Well sir, he's in his room with miss Kashiwara maru and theres quite a lot of noise coming from it that I'm a little worried about the captain's well being and-"

I immediately cut her off as I could hear faintly in the background the sounds of some very intense love making happening and I felt sorry for the poor girl who sounded to be really innocent and young, "It's alright Captain Felix is fine in his room so theres no need to worry but please in a little while ask him." I say before hanging up the phone my face beet red. "Well…"

"Seems our captain was having a bit of fun wouldn't you say." Absol said suppressing a laugh but his face being slightly amused. "And yes I could hear those sounds as who couldn't with how loud they were being." He gets up and heads towards the bathroom. I'm taking a shower so enjoy yourself while im in there and don't peek as I'm not into that sort of thing and also," he motioned to his sword within reaching distance, "I wouldn't want to make my blade dirty."

I sigh in annoyance and nod as Absol enters the bathroom and closes the door. I roll over onto my back and open the book again to continue my reading when I hear Absol swearing up a storm in the bathroom and the sound of something being smashed. "What the hell is going on in there!?" I exclaim in surprise and annoyance. I get up and slam the door open. What the hell are you doing in...here…" I say as I open the door to a scene of complete confusion.

Absol is standing in the middle of the bathroom wearing a towel and the shower is running but the wall to the right has been smashed open and on the floor is a smoking ruin of what looked like a camera. And he was holding somebody by the head as he looked at me.

"Seems I caught myself a little pervert or peeping tom or whatever the fuck she is doing." Absol said letting go of the girl who I recognized immediately.

"Aoba. What the hell are you doing here and were you…" I looked at the camera and began to put two and two together. "Why were you taking pictures of us!?" I said in surprise.

Aoba looked at me with an innocent grin on her face with a look of non guilty written all over her facade. "I wasn't doing anything that was really that bad." She said putting up her hands to say she wasn't guilty.

"Then why were you hiding in the wall with a camera?" I demanded as Absol returned wearing a robe and carrying his sword unsheathed as he pointed it at Aoba.

"Strip." Was Absols simple and only command.

"That's rather rude of you to order a girl like me to strip naked in front of you as that can be classified as sexual harassment." She said in a almost defensive manner crossing her arms over her chest.

"Absol you can't really order someone to strip like that as-" he gave me a death glare.

"I don't care as she took pictures of us without our knowledge or permission so strip or this sword will do it for you." He said pointing it at her chest.

"You can't make me do anythin-" She was cut off as a piece of paper fell from her skirt and landed at my feet.

I picked it up and flipped it over my face immediately going red at the sight of it. I felt my face darken. "Aoba do what he says or I'll strip you myself." I say showing the picture to Absol who looked at it in horror and tore it to shreds.

"How many more of those pictures do you have and did you give it to anyone I swear you better answer honestly or you won't like what we do to you." Absol said in a very scary calm voice.

"Just...20 of those pictures of you two looking really cute together in your jeans and no shirts." She said sticking her tongue out in a slight teasing way. "And just maybe one or two of those to Bismarck and Eugen."

"Thats it, I'm going to kill her." Absol said taking a step forward but I held him back.

"Wait she needs to take us to where she dropped those pictures off to them as we have no idea where she has and we need to make sure all of those photos are destroyed." I look at Aoba, "So Aoba, you are to change in front of us, hand over any pictures you have of us and destroy every unflattering photo you have or shall we report you to the captain."

"I dont think the captain will have an issue as…" She pulls out a picture from her sleeve of and shows it to me and I could almost feel the blood dripping as its a picture of him and his wife in their room going at it like rabbits. "And I have plenty more of those as well."

"My god she is a blackmail queen can I please kill her?" Absol said gripping his sword extremely tight.

"No you cant, now Aoba you have to the count of three before we take matters into our own hands understand so 1…" I start to count.

"Now hold on just a moment." Aoba said backing away slightly.

"2" we start to close in on her.

"Alright fine you guys win but you owe me a new camera after this." She grumpily pouts but begins to undo her shirt.

"Absol go put some clothes on as I'll watch her." I say as Absol protests but grumpily goes and changes.

Aoba begins to take off her shirt and skirt and numerous photos fall out all filled with people caught in unflattering positions as well as numerous ones of me, Absol, Bismarck, Eugen, Kashiwara Maru and numerous others.

"Can I please have my clothes back?" SHe says tossing me her shirt and skirt.

"In a sec," I say gathering up the fallen pics and checking her clothes to see if she has any taped to the inside. I grab a towel and hand it to her. "I mean all your clothes Aoba." I say holding the towel out for her.

"This is sexual harassment." She pouted but took the towel as I turned around so she could take off her underwear. I turned around a minute later and Aoba was red faced with the towel wrapped around her as tight as she could hold it.

I checked the clothes and confirmed that there was nothing else she had hidden in there before I giving them back. "There now put them back on and here." I take the clothes Absol had just come back with and toss them towards her. "You put those on and then we can go understand."

Aoba nods grumpily as I hold the pile of photos in my arms and open the port window tossing them all out into the ocean. Absol sits on the bed as we wait for her to finish changing. "Hurry up, we don't have all day perv." He calls to the bathroom.

"I'm trying to hurry but these clothes are so confusing and embarrassing!" Aoba called back.

I look at Absol, "What clothes did you get her?"

"Clothes that will make her feel embarrassment and let people know that she's a perv for what she's done so I took some of our clothes and made some modifications to them." As he said that the door opened and Aoba came out wearing a very short shorts and a shirt that was cut right up to the bottom of her chest.

"Absol! We're not trying to appear to be perverts!" I say before grabbing some of my clothes and going back into the bathroom with Aoba. "Here put these on alright it'll fit you." I hand her my clothes and go back to where Absol kicked his feet up on the table in the room.

"Always the goody two shoes aren't you?" He said with a sigh as I rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

Aoba comes out a minute later wearing my jeans and a button up shirt. "There now, you are to take us to wherever you store these pictures and get us the pictures you gave to other people understand?" I say standing up and grabbing my sword.

Aoba nods and Absol puts on his cloak and pulls up the hood before the two of us follow her out of the room. A few people gave us odd looks but we moved quickly past them. Aoba fidgeted a bit as we walked either out of embarrassment for the two of us walking behind and next to her or the clothes were uncomfortable, we didn't care for which it was. She led us throughout the ship making our way from our room to what I believed was her room near the stern of the vessel. She opened the door for us and we walked in.

"Well...this is my room." She said and Absol rolled his eyes.

'Well this is obviously your room as look." He lifts up her mattress and exposes a swath of pictures ranging from nude shots of shipgirls and people to articles that she seemed to have written as well as numerous pictures of the two of us on the ship.

"Absol start a fire." I say simply.

"Alright," he answered moving around the cabin and gathering the photos and putting them in a pile.

"Wait,wait, wait! Don't start a fire in my room!" Aoba said in desperation as she grabbed Absols cloak.

"You're right we can't start a fire in here." Absol says before going into the bathroom. "But here is fine." I hear the sound of a lighter and the flare up of the pictures.

"No! Not in there either!" Aoba yells going into the bathroom and dousing the fire. "I'll get rid of them." She takes the remains and dumps them out the porthole and closes it. "There happy?"

"Not until we search this room head to foot." I say as I begin to search around the room for any nooks or crannies that she could use to hide more pictures.

We spent about half an hour searching the room while Aoba sat on her bed pouting. When we were done I looked at Aoba and offered my hand to help her up from the bed. "Now, your going to tell us who you gave those pictures to and the important detail I almost forgot of who told you to get pictures of us as I mean you had a lot of pictures but there were quite a few of them that were of the two of us so I want to know who told you to get those pictures?"

"Tell him or I'll be sure to gut the little perv in you and make you walk through the ship with nothing but the tiniest bit of clothing on you." Absol said in a very threatening tone his eyes the ice cold blue.

I could see Aoba tense up and look rather frightened. "Absol, I know you're pissed off, but that attitude of yours won't solve anything so go sit down and shut up." I ordered him pointing at a chair at the far end of the room. "Also that attitude is not anything that that special person will find attractive in you."

That made him grind his teeth, but he went to the chair and sat down resting the sword on his lap. I turned my attention back to Aoba. "Listen, I'm sorry about him and the fact he probably is scaring you but really it was wrong either way for you to take pictures of us without our permission and knowledge." I gently took her hand and Absol rolled his eyes in disgust and annoyance. "Listen, if you just tell us who told you to take those pictures and who you gave them to we'll leave you alone alright." I say in a rather gentle voice.

"I….I gave one picture to Eugen and the other to Bismarck in an envelope and...Bismarck told me to get those photos." She says in a rather ashamed voice.

"I see." I say straightening up, "Well I guess that I shall go and have a little chat with Bismarck." I say feeling my face darken even though I still had a smile on my face. "Absol please watch Aoba and don't do anything to her as I'll be sure to make you pay as well when I'm done with Bismarck." I pick up my sword and slam the door storming to Bismarck's room.

I reach her room in a relatively short time and knock on the door. Eugen answers it.

"Montana? What's wrong? You seem like you're on a mission or something." She says as I move into the room to where Bismarck is lying on her bed.

"Montana, what's up?" Bismarck asked as she looked up from her book.

"Eugen can you please go and get me some food from the cafeteria please." I say calmly not breaking eye contact with Bismarck.

"Uh, sure." Eugen says and walks out of her room and closed the door.

"Bismarck where are the photos?" I ask calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said rather quickly which confirmed she knew what I was talking about.

"The pictures you made Aoba take of me and Absol, where are they?" I make my way around the room and search for an envelope.

"I honestly don't know what pictures you're talking about or anything with Aoba." She said getting up but I put my hand on her shoulder. "Montana?" She said with a confused look before with a smile on my face I raised my hand and smacked her upside the head knocking her out and leaving a bump on her head that was steaming.

"Now please when you wake up think about your actions and don't do something like that again." I say as I spot the envelope poking out of a drawer.

I put BIsmarck on her bed and take the envelope from the drawer and open it confirming that it is the photo of me and Absol and as luck would have it the second one was there as well and it was unopened. I tucked them into my coat and opened the door and started to walk back to Aoba's room to collect Absol. Absol was laying on Aoba's bed the sword on his chest and his feet kicked up while Aoba sat in the chair. Both of them got up when I entered.

"Found the photo's" I say holding up the envelope.

"Good now I can leave and go back and get ready for that dinner." Absol groaned and got up shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the room with the sword slung over his shoulder.

I sighed and shook my head before looking at Aoba. "Aoba, I have one question. Why were there so many pics of me and Absol out of all the photos you had why were most of them of us?"

"Well...it's just your a rare sight for the two of you...I mean Bismarck told me that you are the only male ship and well...I figured a lot of girls back at the base or other bases will probably taking a liking to you so, I took as many as I could." She said a bit defeated.

"Well Aoba, in all honesty, we wouldn't mind having a photo taking of us with our consent alright." I sigh and sit down next to her on the bed. "Listen...for your trouble and to say sorry for Absol breaking your camera...I will allow five pictures, five pictures of me for you to use alright." I say with a slight sigh.

Aoba's eyes lit up immediately. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure alright."

Aoba literally jumps up from the bed and goes to the closet pulling out another camera. "Can we take them now!?"

I sigh. "Fine but how many cameras do you have in here?"

"I have plenty, but come on come on." Aoba cleared some space on her floor and pointed for me to go there. "Alright do a pose that is rather cool with your sword." She said and sighing I drew my sword and took a pose where she took a photo.

She took three more photos of me with the sword and me with my coat off. "Now for the last photo...do a sexy pose."

"A sexy pose?"

"Yes as that will get so many girls to like you even more."

I sighed, "Fine." I layed down on the floor and unbuttoned my shirt showing my toned and scarred and I heard Aoba gasp slightly.

I looked at her and her face is slightly red. "Well get the picture over with." I sit slightly on the floor and rest with my sword in the sheath against my chest looking at her and the camera with as seductive eyes I can give and she takes the picture.

When the photoshoot is done I button up my shirt and Aoba taps me on the shoulder. I look at her and she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "You're really a sweet and kind guy Montana that I think I've fallen for you as well." She says with a smile.

I smile at her and pat her head. "I'll keep that in mind Aoba but listen if I find another picture besides the ones that you took right now. I don't need to say what will happen."

She nods and I turn and close the door. "Well that's another girl then." I sigh before going to my room to join Absol and prepare for our dinner with the captain.

* * *

 **Well here you guys go with the chapter now I plan on getting the next chapter out soon and one for the coming christmas holiday but college comes first so I want to thank you guys for your patience and that i will continue making new chapters for you guys. see you guys in the next chapter and be sure to comment like and fav the story**


	57. The return home

**Well guys here is the next chapter in the story and thank you all for sticking with this story for its entire length! So please enjoy this chapter of the story!**

* * *

For the next week, things went along smoothly as we travelled. Felix and his wife were excellent hosts in how they treated me and the others. They made sure that we had every accommodation that we needed ranging from our favorite foods to having personal areas on the ship for ourselves. Numerous times I found the girls lounging in the area of the pool and I had to stop myself from just staring at them in their swimsuits for fear Absol will tease the ever living hell out of me. Louise and Absol were more recluse since we left port. During the entire time that we were at sea, I had only seen Louise once and that was when she needed food. She had the glasses I had given her and had switched to a casual shirt and sweatpants before she immediately went back into her room. Absol on the other hand, I found him numerous times standing on deck at the bow of the ship wearing his cloak with the hood up but I noticed that he added the red piece of cloth to his cloak. Other than standing at the deck I've seen him mostly reading a book which always struck me as odd. During one of the times I caught him reading, I noticed he had a very serious expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" I had asked.

"Learning." Was his simple reply before he said nothing else.

The ocean today was rather calm and tranquil as we neared the end of our voyage. Felix had told me that they should be reaching the base by nightfall and that hes already put word that we would be arriving. I had nodded and said thank you before making my way to the bow and standing at the tip staring at the horizon. I felt a hand hug my waist gently. I turned my head and saw Eugen standing there wearing a simple blouse with her cap on but her hair was straight without her pigtails. She rested her head against my back.

"Eugen…" I started to say but the words couldn't form into anything that I wanted to say.

"You don't need to say anything Montana." SHe said quietly before she let go and walked back towards the rooms.

"What was that about?" I wondered as I leaned on the railing looking at the gulls as they flew overhead. I was about to head back inside when I noticed Absol pacing nervously on the deck before he disappeared back inside. "What's got him so stressed out?" I wondered before deciding to go after him.

I entered the main stairwell and spotted him going to the lower decks. I trailed him from a distance and watched his movements as he seemed to be very cautious to make sure no one was following him as he stopped at multiple corners and turned around to look and see if he was being followed. "Why is he being all secretive?" I wondered as I followed him.

He finally comes to a stop at a heavy sealed door. "If you wanted to be secretive and follow me, you should have learned to tread a bit more lightly." He said turning around. "I knew I was being followed since the stairs."

I step out from the corner. "Well you're acting all shady as hell and I wanted to make sure you aren't doing anything that is catastrophic. So care to explain as to what you're doing?"

Absol opens the door and flicks on the light and I realize that it's a training room and storage. Splinters of wood lie everywhere and other targets are heavily damaged. "I've been practicing down here to keep my mind sane and to think."

"Think on what?" I asked as I closed the door.

"How the world will treat me especially the base and...crane." He said picking up a piece of a target and tossing it thoughtlessly into the air.

"Crane?" I asked catching the piece in my hand.

"Shoukaku, imbecile. I find her name nice but to long for me so I'm calling her crane as isn't that what her name means?" He said rolling his eyes and sitting on a chair.

"Oh, so why is it that you are thinking so much about how the base will treat you I mean they'll treat you like any other fleetgirl." I say in a optimistic tone that only received a glare from Absol. "What?"

"You clearly don't see the bigger picture which is qute typical of you." He sighs and sits up, "Your optimistic attitude is not useful in all situations and it just makes you look more idiotic. Now do I look like a standard fleetship at all?" He lowers his hood and propped his sword. 'Look at me even though I am a copy of your body and physical features, my eyes are cold and dead and my skin is a slightly whiter color making me look more like an Abyssal. And we haven't even gotten to the fun part and thats up here." He taps the side of his head. "Will they really accept someone who will slaughter an entire group if he feels like it?"

I sat in silence as Absol leaned back in the chair. "So that's what I think about and that's why I train down here to let out my frustration at the incompetence and idiocy of you but still the thoughts linger."

"Is the reason you train so hard is you want to honor Spee's wish?" I ask as i see the red ribbon on his sword.

"No, why do you think that I give a damn about her?" He said in a scoff.

"Because you keep a scrap of her uniform on your sword." I say pointing at the ribbon.

He didn't say anything else confirming that inside he did care slightly for Spee even though he hated her.

"So, we're almost there...how long?" He said after a long silence.

"A few hours, we arrive later tonight." I say stretching.

Absol picks up a sturdy piece of wood and tosses it to me. "Well since we have the time why don't we spar a little and maybe try and work up that speed and reaction time of yours." He says picking up another piece of wood and dropping his cloak.

"Fine but lets not get to over board i mean we are on a ship" I say taking off my coat.

"Sure possibly the destruction is minimum to this room," Absol sneers before charging me.

The two of us duel with the pieces of wood until they snap from the stress we were putting them under and we continue to fight hand to hand but neither of us could gain an upper hand. We only stopped when we heard the ships horn and Felix's voice come over the intercom alerting us we were arriving in port.

"Another draw, well there's still plenty of times to duel left." Absol says with a slight laugh as he picked up his cloak and put it on pulling up it's hood.

"Of course but for now lets at least rest a little before we go storming the beaches in some attack of an Abyssal fleet or hunt for Fuchs." I say putting on my coat and opening the door.

The two of us walk out and head to the room to grab our things and head up onto the deck where Felix and his wife waited for us. Kashiwara Maru bowed to us and Felix shook our hand as we departed the ship wishing us the best of luck for the future. I walked down the gangplank and stepped back onto dry land and Absol lagged behind slowly stepping down the gangplank. Eugen and Bismarck stood waiting for us with the Admiral and Kongou. The Admiral shook my hand. "Glad to see you had a safe return and I'm glad you all came back safely. And please forgive me for sending you to that base...I had no idea that was happening until Nellie gave me word. So I deeply apologize."

"It's alright no one knew about it until we arrived so theres no one to blame except Fuchs himself." I say. "And I see you made Kongou your secretary."

"Yes I did, though it's only temporary as I do give each of the girls a equal amount of time as secretary and it her turn this time. And by the way who is that behind you?"

Kongou had already started walking to Absol and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm the fast battleship Kongou and who might you be?" She asked in her usual cheerful voice.

Absol looked at her hand in slight annoyance. "Your voice is really grating my nerves so please can you not talk like that or maybe none at all?" He said in a slight growl that took Kongou by surprise.

"Ah-well I'm sor-"

"Still talking." He said moving past her and up to the Admiral. "Hm to think these girls like you." He looked the Admiral up and down and I could see that his ice blue eyes pricked to an even colder color. "Names Absol if you care also don't piss me off or you're not going to like what I can do." He laughs and walks off.

I facepalm and shake my head. "I truly am sorry about him Admiral, he's well...he's my brother." I say trying to search for a word to describe his relationship to me.

"I...I see well please, enjoy your welcome back if you need me I'll be in my office Kongou if you would please accompany Montana for the evening." The Admiral said before turning and heading towards the main headquarters.

"Well Monty how about we go to Mamiya's and get some nice warm soup and a cuppa as it is getting colder." Kongou said in her usual cheerful self all trace of the surprise from Absol was gone.

"Umm sure why not as I could use some of Mamiya's cooking right now." The two of us walk and Kongou is almost cheerfully bouncing around as we walk towards Mamiya's when we notice that quite a crowd had gathered outside.

"What's going on here?" I asked Kongou but she gave a confused shrug as the two of us head over to the crowd.

Burke sees me and she goes and hugs me. "Oh Montana you're home!" SHe said happily as I smiled and hugged her back.

"Yes I am though,what is going on here?" I ask as I try and get a better view of what's happening inside.

"Well it started rather sudden I mean me and a few other girls were sitting on a bench when we heard a commotion inside like yelling and then the sound of a cry in pain and well…"Burke said as I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and saw Absol with what looked like a knife stuck in his shoulder.

He had a man pushed up against a wall his hand gripping his throat and his other gripping his drawn sword. The man looked like your stereotypical thief with the black clothes and gloves. The man looked very terrified and his eyes kept looking away from Absol's and at his sword.

"Absol what the hell happened here!?" I demanded as I stepped forward.

"Oh, rather late for the hero to join the party isn't it." He says sarcastically keeping a tight grip on the man's throat. "Well for your information mister knight in shining armor, your man here decided to try and rob this place while I sat and ate some light soup. Which by the way he owes me for since it spilled when I told him to fuck off out of here as I was eating but you didn't listen now did you?" Absol sneered.

The man struggled a little trying to get Absol to loosen his grip but he kept it as tight as a snake crushing its prey. "So anyways our poor sap decided to make the worst decision of his life to push up that fragile ego of his when he decided to attack me well look where it's gotten you now. Oh and by the way…"Absol tilted his head and with his teeth yanked the knife out of his shoulder and spit it on the ground without even flinching. "Thought I might as well give that back to you but I think that just for injuring me I should end your wretched life." He suddenly brought the sword up to the mans throat and I heard a few of the girls scream in slight terror.

"Absol, that is enough you've made your point let the man go so he can be handed over to the proper authorities, we don't need blood spilled here. Please just let him go." I beg him taking another step towards him but I catch Absol's eye and honestly if I hadn't known him, I would be chilled to the core as what I saw in his eye was bloodlust,rage, and coldness.

I was about to grab his arm and pull it away from the man when I saw his eyes drift behind me and his eyes widened in shock and I immediately saw almost a defrosting in his eyes. I turn my head and follow his gaze and I spot Shoukaku standing near the back but with a clear line of sight of Absol. I looked back at him and could see that her being there was causing Absol to think and I could almost see his heart breaking slightly as he let go of the man and sheathed his sword.

The man fell to the ground coughing and gasping as Absol stood over him and gripped the mans shirt. "I better not see you here again. You were lucky this time as I showed you mercy I won't be so kind next time. Am I clear." He said directly in the mans face his voice as cold as Ice.

The man nodded and Absol let him go before turning and walking out. The crowd gave him berth as he walked past and I saw him pause slightly at Shoukaku, but I could see she was a bit afraid as well. I could almost feel his sadness as he didn't want to seem evil to her and thats what he did. He turned his head and hung it in shame that only I could see and walked into the night.

The police arrived and took the statement from Hoshou and Mamiya before hauling the man away and taking the knife with him. Apparently the man had threatened Hoshou and Absol was the closest to the two of them and he had overheard the threat and in a way he tried to defuse the situation peacefully but when the man made a move on Hoshou, Absol had grabbed the mans arm in which Absol received a punch and the knife in his shoulder.

I stayed and listened and was surprised to see that Shoukaku stayed as well. When the police left I started to walk towards the German's building which I believed Absol had gone since that was the only room we really knew, when I felt Shoukaku tug at my coat. "Hm? Shoukaku? What is it?" I asked as I turned.

"Who was that guy? The one in the black hood and cloak, I mean I've never seen him before but for some reason when he walked past me, deep down I felt that I knew him and from where I was standing during the incident he looked very frightening, but suddenly when his eyes met mine I could almost see an instant body language and attitude change." She said as she joined my pace in walking.

"Holy crap, she actually is asking about Absol even after she saw him nearly murder a guy." I thought. "Well, his name is Absol and well, he arrived not more than an hour ago with the rest of us from Kiel." I say.

"Is he a fleetship to?" Shoukaku asked.

"To a degree yes but...well thats for him to explain." I say as the two of us reach the Germans building. "Would you like to meet him?" I ask opening the door for her.

"If it's alright with him I mean he did save my mother." She says in a clear indication of Hoshou.

"I think it will be fine with him, I mean really fine." I say suppressing a little smile.

The two of us walk up the stairs and round a corner where I see Absol with his shirt and cloak off. He had a few towels and cloths with a sewing kit and needle next to him. "Finally you decide to show up, those German girls were quite bitches when I entered as all i needed was some bandages and a sewing kit and they just gave..me…" He looks up from his work and sees me with Shoukaku as he drops the cloth and moves his shoulder causing him to wince in pain.

'Here, let me look at it." Shoukaku says gently as she gets on her knees and looks at the wound in the light.

Absol is looking back and forth from me and her his face in shock and confusion. I can't help but smile. "Shoukaku, this is Absol and to say simply he's my brother."

She smiles at him kindly and offers her hand. "Hello Absol, I'm Shoukaku of the 5th carrier division."

He takes her hand and I can almost see the amazement in his face as he touches her for the first time in his own body. "Your injury doesn't seem to be that bad just some stitches shall do the trick." She says as she picks up the needle and begins to dress his wound.

"Th-thank you." He stammers and I laugh as I've never seen him at a loss for words.

He gives me a deathly glare. "Oh, SHoukaku, I was wondering since the room I'm staying in is full, do you have a spare room in the carrier building that Absol can stay?" I ask with a smile.

"Well...actually there is one on the bottom floor that he can use if he wants." She says looking back at me.

"I think he'll be fine with that." I say and he does a quick nod at her.

"Alright well, since he's new how about I give you a tour of the base tomorrow if that's fine with you?" She asks him and he quickly nods. "Good!" She says happily as she finishes the last stitch and I see she briefly pauses as she looks at his body as Absol stretches his arm and shoulder before standing up and putting on his shirt and cloak. "Wait." She says as Absol is about to pull up his hood.

He stops and looks at her in confusion. "Your hair goes really well with your eyes." She says kindly and I could see that Absol was at a complete loss for what to do.

"Well Shoukaku please show him to his room as I'm rather tired and I will see you all in the morning." I say with a slight laugh and wave as I walk into the room and watch them leave before closing the door. "Good luck Absol and please don't try anything at all until the proper time or I may kill you."

* * *

 **Seems that Shoukaku and Absol have finally met and it seems to be going ok for now. Well thats it for this chapter so please be sure to like and faorite the story and be sure to review and comment as well and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Ab:woah woah woah hold on a moment I believe there was something you wanted to add.**

 **Me:what-what do you mean?**

 **AB:oh you know exactly what I mean as it relates to the next chapter of this story.**

 **Me:if it's between you and shoukaku then I have plans set for later.**

 **Ab:oh its not that as I know what im doing now put in what you were going to say or I'll delete your account and fleet**

 **Me:you wouldn't dare!**

 **Ab:try me**

 **Me:...oh alright fine! Just to save my precious fleet and to satisfy you... sigh alright honestly, I have been avoiding it a lot as it seems odd for me to do but so many and I mean SO MANY have wanted this that...**

 **Ab:say it**

 **Me:I'll make the next chapter a smut chapter and by smut I mean...XXX chapter between Eugen Montana and Bismarck as people want a threesome though...I'll try to keep the full xxx talk to as light as possible**

 **AB:oh don't be a pussy and just do it.**

 **Me:Im not going to do full on porno ok! I'm just giving what they want so leave my fleet alone**

 **Ab:fine so now the horndogs will have what they want nice steamy hot sex so hope you all enjoy the chapter next time as I'll be sure to keep his fleet hostage so see you soon. HAHAHAHA!**


	58. Night of passion

**Hello guys I'm truly sorry about the long wait for this chapter as thinks happened IRL that got me distracted as well as writers block. but to be honest this is the first time i've written this sort of thing so it was extremely awkward but I made you all a promise that I would put smut for montana and this chapter is that promise and with this Absol is letting my fleet go**

 **AB:well thats true however I will say this that this chapter is a bit of a smut chapter and that means well... sex for those horny people out there.**

 **Me:don't call the readers horny!**

 **Ab:shut up a lot of people will love this sort of thing so this chapter is for them to let out some of that urge with probably looking at some pictures of those girls online to.**

 **Me:absol stop! I'm so sorry about him but...with that said this is a bit of a erotic chapter so reading discretion is advised for you though...I did use euphemisms for the certain areas but you can get the idea and images from the chapter so please enjoy**

 **Ab:have fun!**

* * *

Closing the door to Absol and Shoukaku I turned and looked at the room and heaved a slight sigh and a small smile as it was how I remember before being imprisoned. The same mess of the beds and clothes and my bed out of all of them was clean and still nicely made. The light sound of snoring and breathing was everywhere as I looked and saw all the beds filled with the sleeping forms of the Germans and I could smell distinctly in the air the smell of German craft beer. I sighed slightly and picked up a few of the beer cans that were on the ground by the illumination of the moonlight and dumped them in the trash.

"I can't think of anyone else besides Ashigara, Pola, and Jun'you who can drink as much as these Germans." I think as I pick up another can and toss it in the trash.

After I'm satisfied that the room is cleaned as much as I can by moonlight, I sit down on my bed and run a hand through my hair feeling how greasy it is. "Man, when was the last time I actually had a shower or bath?" I say to myself as I get up and grab a robe and some pajama shorts before carefully stepping around the German's beds and entering the bathroom.

I flip on the light and start the water running into the bathtub. "A nice warm bath should loosen up some of these joints of mine." I say as I take off my coat and undo my shirt taking note of the scars I have over my body and seeing if I have any new ones from anything recent events. "Nothing new to report for that so guess I'll get in." I say as I take off my pants and underwear before dipping myself into the bath with the steam rising around me. "Ahhh, this feels quite wonderful." I sigh in pleasure leaning my head back and resting it on the edge.

I try and clear my head and just to have nothing on my mind so I can actually relax in the bath water, but that is almost never the case. My thoughts drift from event to person to object and anything that was related to Fuchs. I clench my fist in anger as the images of Klara and Fuchs come into my mind. "I swear that I will kill them both when I see them next." I say in a clenched tone.

My mind pushes those thoughts out of the way and I think on the insults and words Absol had told me throughout the time I've known him. "You're nothing but a spineless coward! You think that you can save everyone and that everything will work out in the end in one big happy ending! But that's not how the world works. It is cruel and doesn't care if you're kind. It will always win no matter what you do. You will lose those close to you." Absol had yelled at me during our voyage home when we had gotten into an argument about what happened at Fuchs base.

"Who are you to judge my ideals? Kindness and compassion is what needs to be in store for wounds to heal! Why is it that you are so hateful and resentful to those ideals?" I had yelled back.

"Because I was born from death and meant for nothing but hatred and destruction so I know how cruel the world is and can become so your ideals are nothing but a false fantasy." He had said with that piercing cold stare of his but for the briefest of moments I had seen a slight glimmer in his eye that he didn't like his position and that he wanted to be more than what he was meant for.

I sigh and dunk my head in the hot water. "I'll prove you wrong Absol. I'll prove the are not a fantasy. Come on let's just forget about those things for now and just relax in the bath." I say hitting my cheeks.

A few minutes go by and I hear the door to the bathroom open and I immediately sit up and put my hands over myself as I see Bismarck enter the bathroom through the steam and I see she's only wearing a towel.

"B-Bismarck!" I stammer in surprise.

"Oh Montata you're in here? I was wondering why the bath was running and I thought Eugen or one of the other girls were in here." She said stepping closer to the tub.

"W-well I'll just get out and let you have the bath." I said starting to grab the towel hanging nearby, but Bismarck stopped my hand.

"No, it's ok you can stay." She said and I saw her face was slightly red as she was blushing.

"Are you drunk Bismarck?" I asked as I slid a little back and I could feel blood start to come from my nose as I put a hand up to stop it.

"Maybe slightly." She said in a slight tease before, to my surprise and possible dismay she actually got in the tub with me and not at the other end, but right in front of me as she let go of the towel I quickly turned away.

"I-I-I'm sorry I'll just get out." I said again but Bismarck rested her head on my chest. I let out a slight eep and kept my head turned away. "Don't look and you won't get hard. Don't look and you won't get hard." I said to myself over and over trying my best as to not look at Bismarck's naked form resting in front of me.

"Montana...your skin is...soft but it feels so warm, yet at the same time tired and beaten." Bismarck said softly as I felt her hand gently touch my chest and her finger ran over one of the scars I had. "You must have gone through so much to endure these scars."

I nod still not looking at her. "These scars are the price I pay to protect those that I care for and that I will give my life to protect as well."

I hear her laugh and she rests her head against my chest. "You are one of the most kindest and bravest ships that I have ever met. You'll needlessly sacrifice yourself to protect those in need, not out of honor or a sense of duty or for expectation of a reward, but out of pure kindness. I can't help but feel jealous of Eugen, as you are a most perfect match for me, though...I think she wouldn't mind sharing."

"Bismarck?" I say confused and finally looking at her face and meeting her blue eyes as they stare right at me. "I…" I started to say but she put a finger to my lips.

" _Schweigen Siegfried_ ," she said softly before she leaned up and kissed me.

My eyes went wide as I was surprised as this wasn't a quick kiss, but that of deep passion as I felt her tongue push lightly into my mouth and touch mine. Bismarck turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck as she hugged herself closer to me pressing her breasts up against my chest. I felt in a most cliche way that I was melting with her kiss and touch that I found myself closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around her as well. As I did so I began to feel the blood begin to flow into my lower area and Bismarck noticed. She broke off the kiss and looked down giving me a seductive smile when she looked up.

"It seems your _wurst_ is being quite honest." She said with a smile as I felt her hand slide down my chest and into the water lightly stroking it.

I jumped slightly when her hand touched it as, I had never experienced someone actually doing this to me and I could feel myself beginning to heat up and turn on. Bismarck smiled and kissed me as her hand gently slid up and down. She pushed back slightly and I got a view of her breasts and they were a silky white color and her nipples were a nice luscious pink that I still instinctively turned away. Bismarck laughed softly.

"Come on, I give you permission to touch them _Siegfried_." She purred into my ear as she moved my hand onto her breast.

I squeezed and was surprised at how soft they were. "These….are nice." I say in a almost mesmerized tone and before I knew it I had begun to suck on her breasts in an almost animalistic manner.

As soon as my lips touched her breast, Bismarck let out a slight moan and I could feel her stroking getting faster and her grip slightly tighter. I could feel the sensation building more and more and just before it climaxed she stopped and let go and pulled back giving me a slightly teasing smile. "How about we go somewhere more private than the bathroom bath." Bismarck said running a finger down my chest.

All I could do was just nod dumbfounded and slightly stupid. Bismarck got out and wrapped a towel around herself and gave me a robe as I put it on. She opened the door and suddenly Eugen fell into the empty door frame. "E-Eugen!?" I said in surprise as she scampered back slightly her face bright red and blushing.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She said as she scampered back into the room and into her bed.

Bismarck just smiled as she came up to her and knelt down to her as she made sure the towel was secured. "Come on Eugen let's go somewhere more private then." Bismarck almost seemed to pur as she took Eugens hand and lead her out of the room and I followed behind them. Bismarck lead us to one of the spare rooms that the base had and opened the door for us before closing it and turning on the light.

"Umm...Bismarck what is going on?" Eugen asked nervously.

"Just something more interesting."She smiled and laid Eugen down on the bed. "You were watching huh?"

"W-watching? Watching what?" Eugen says her face bright red and not looking at me or Bismarck. "I...I just got up to use the bathroom when you two opened the door." She said quickly.

"Really? Then how come its this wet down there?" She said softly as she suddenly brushed a finger between Eugens legs and she suddenly jumped at the feeling.

"Thats just-" Eugen started to say but Bismarck put a finger to her lips.

"I know what it is Eugen so you don't need to lie your engines got going when you saw us huh." She smiles patting the bed for me to sit down as I was still standing by the door.

I sit down next to her and Eugen looks away her face bright red as Bismarck still gently rubbed between her legs. "You know Eugen, I can't help but feel slightly jealous of you I mean your the one that is in his sights most of the time and that he feels for the most. But there is one thing that I won't lose to." Bismarck said with a slight seductive smile on her face. "And thats with this." She undoes the towel and it drops exposing her naked body.

"Bismarck!?" Eugen says in shock and she puts a hand up to her face. "W-w-what are you doing?" She stammered.

"What's wrong? Why are you so embarrassed now when you've always seen my naked body?" Bismarck said with a smile and laugh as she moved her hand away from Eugens legs and now into the robe and on my chest. "Is it because hes here?"

Bismarck untied my robe and moved behind me taking it off as she went as she pushed her breasts against my back. "I've seen the side glances you give him when he is getting dressed you've wanted to have a taste of him." she then moved over to Eugen like a cat and EUgen started to protest a little but to my surprise Bismarck actually kissed Eugen. Eugen let out a muffled squeak but as Bismarck continued to kiss her she seemed to give in and when Bismarck pulled back she almost seemed to be in a daze. Bismarck then began to pull off her pajama top and Eugen didn't fight her. Eugens breasts were smaller than Bismarcks but they were still of decent size. She gave a slight embarrassed whimper but Bismarck just smiled and moved back to me.

" _Siegfried_ your _wurst_ is reaching that of the level of _Balmung_." Bismarck purred again as she began to stroke me again and Eugen still almost in a trance crawls forward on the bed looking at what Bismarck was doing.

"You're quite curious, well I think I'll teach you some tricks that I learned." she said as she stopped stroking me and had me lay down.

"Tricks?" Eugen asked now curious.

"And where exactly did you learn these tricks from Bismarck?" I asked with a slight laugh which caught her by surprise and her face got red and embarrassed.

"W-well I saw something in the library here about this sort of thing." SHe answered red faced.

"Is that what those comics are for Bismarck?" Eugen asked and she turned to her.

"You saw them?"

She nods getting a little out of her daze. "You had a comic on the floor open to a...well intimate scene."

I cant help but laugh as I sit up. "Well you've done quite a bit to me so before you go any further…" I suddenly pushed both of them down and using some knowledge Absol had told me before our arrival at the base move over to Eugen.

"Umm Montana?" She says with a questioning look before I kiss her and shove my fingers into Bismarck.

Bismarck let out a sudden gasp and Eugen a slight squeak. Eugens lips were soft as she closed her eyes and her arms wrapped around my neck and she pushed her tongue into my mouth and my right hand found its way to her breasts and began to gently squeeze it. My left hand was busy pleasuring Bismarck and I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw her tensing up as waves of pleasure quivered through her that I could feel her insides quivering as well. Bismarck was letting out moans that she was trying to stifle with her hand, which made me smile slightly and begin moving my finger faster and hooked it up. She suddenly let out a gasp and she immediately got tight around my finger.

"M-Montana!" She gasped as her hands gripped the bed sheet.

I broke off my kiss from Eugen and she looked at me with eyes that seemed to be purely innocent. I feel Bismarck quiver violently and let out a moan before her body drops and I pull my fingers out.

"Seems I have a bit of power in my fingers huh." I laugh a little.

Bismarck seems to be dazed with a erotic expression on her face as I turn my eyes back to Eugen. As if reading my mind she nods. "Just...be gentle ok its my first time."

"I will." I say softly as I kiss her gently and slide my hand down her stomach and into her pajama bottoms.

My finger slid between her legs and she let out a little gasp as I felt how hot she was getting and how much heat she was emanating as well. "Are your turbines and engines on full speed ahead?" I ask with a slight smile before I gently slide a finger into her.

Her moans are soft and controlled as I gently swirl my finger inside of her while gently and softly kissing her. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pulled my hand out and Eugen slowly pulled off her pajama bottoms and laid me down and getting on top of me. "Eugen…" I say softly, but she puts a finger gently to my lips.

" _Schweigen."_ She says softly before she lowers herself down onto me and I felt an immediate wave of pleasure. Eugen let out a slightly pained gasp.

"I'm sorry I'll take it-" I started to say but she shook her head.

"I'm fine...I can keep going." She said with a small smile before she pushed herself up and then back down.

The pleasure felt enormous as Eugens body moved up and down, both of us in ecstasy as Eugen moaned and tried to keep her voice down my hands rested on her hips helping to push her down on me. We continued this for some time before she got off and laid down having me over her as I pushed my way inside of her again she clamped her legs around me and wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled me into kiss her. We embraced and I could feel both of us reaching our limit and with one more push both of us finished and fell on the bed next to each other holding hands as Eugen gave me a smile and kissed my cheek.

"That… was interesting." I panted as Eugen laughed and smiled.

"Yes...but I think someone got jealous." She said as I looked over and saw Bismarck with a slight pout. "Why don't you make her feel the same thing we felt as well as I know she likes you to."

I nod and pick myself up and move over to Bismarck who waits expectantly. "I know I'm not your first now but...I'll be the first in doing some things. I know you went slow with her but with me...I want full speed." She says as she pulls me close to her and kisses me.

"Alright but you think that your 220 mm armor can withstand the power of a 16"/50 caliber shot?" I ask teasingly as I got over her.

"Try me." She said only to gasp as her eyes went wide as I rammed myself into her. "Eugen had this...inside her!?" she says in a moan of pleasure as I fulfil her request and go full speed into her.

Eugen came over a little while later and helped Bismarck by kissing her and groping her breasts. Bismarck couldn't help but moan as Eugen began to hit her in her sensitive spots that made her a quivering mess as waves of pleasure just filled her. At one point I picked up Bismarcks legs and she turned her head and kissed me as we both finished in almost an explosion of fuel. I lost track of time as all three of our drives were on full blast and it became an orgy of sorts as the three of us just became a mess as Eugen and Bismarck swapped positions multiple times from Eugen on top of Bismarck to Bismarck stroking me and shoving her fingers in Eugen to me licking one of them and shoving my fingers in the other. By the time we had worn each other out the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and the two girls laid next to me sweating and panting.

"That was a night that I will never forget." Bismarck said as she kissed me and laid her head on my chest and fell asleep.

I look at Eugen and she smiles and kisses me as well. "Thank you...for being my first." She says softly before she drifted to sleep.

I look at the two girls sleeping next to me and I smile. "Thank you girls for being the first ones I met and showing me such kindness. Absol...I hope you learn from Shoukaku that the ideals and feelings that I have of love and compassion are not a false ideal but can be used to fight and are the strongest force to those you care about." I say softly aloud before wrapping my arms around the girls and drifting off to sleep as the sun rose for a new day.

* * *

 **Well thats the end f the chapter and its the end of the series of light chapters as we shall get into now the hunt for Klara and Fuchs and leading more to their final duels so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was to your satisfaction so please be sure to like and fav and follow the story as well as comment on it. I hope to see you all in the next chapter**

 **to answer your question kushmaster I focus mainly on this one as its hard for me to do multiple stories at once so I focus on one until its done then work on the others**

 **Also if anyone has questions for either Absol, Montana, or me they can just DM me or have it in a review**

 **M:see you all next chapter as well!**

 **Ab:guess you three were going like bunnies huh**

 **M:absol shut up!**


	59. New orders recieved

**Well here you guys go with the newest chapter we are now beginning our build towards another climatic battle and maybe this may be the end of this arc? You never know haha! Im just kidding Im not ending it yet as I still have quite a lot in store for the characters so don't worry I wont leave things unresolved at all so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

My sleep passed uneventful as I had no dreams during its duration. I was roused from my slumber to someone shaking me and saying get up over and over again. "Five more minutes." I grumble rolling over.

I hear a grumble and the sound of someone walking away as I bury my head back into the pillow. Not more than a minute later I was doused in freezing cold water. I shot straight up and gasped as the water instantly cooled me. I spurted out some water that had gotten in my mouth and wiped my face looking at the source of the sudden dousing.

"Good to know that got you up." Absol sighed tossing an empty bucket to the side. "Those girls were kind enough to leave and get you your clothes."

I looked on the floor to a neatly folded pile of clothes with a note on top of it. "What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Its near two in the afternoon. The girls wanted you to sleep but that pushover of an admiral apparently had me come and get you as we are needed for some reason." He grumbled. "Get dressed and meet me at the office and don't make me wait." Absol picks up the bucket and throws it at me as I deflect it with my hand. "Good to see your reflexes are back. Even if its a miniscule amount." He taunts and laughs before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

I sigh and toss my legs over the bed as I realise I'm still naked from the night before, the blanket semi wrapped around my waist falls as I stand up and open the curtains to a sunny day with the sun slightly lower in the sky. My mind drifted to the events of the previous night. I can't help but smile as I pick up the note from my clothes.

"Thanks for the night before Siegfried. We wanted you to sleep and restore your strength. We ironed your clothes and polished your sword so please rest well and we will see you soon. Love Bismarck and Eugen." I read with a smile as I put the note down and changed into my clothes putting on my sword and coat. "Thank you girls I'll try and repay you later." I say as I open the door to Mercy standing there about to knock. "Ah, Mercy what can I do for you?"

"Hello Montana, I wanted to do a quick test on you before you head out, it shouldn't take more than five minutes." She said as she opened the door again and pointed to the bed. "Sit down and take off your shirt." She instructs as she takes out a needle and a few vials.

I follow what she ordered and sit there bare chested with Mercy grabbing a few more needles out of her bag. "Umm Mercy what are these tests that are needed and where's Burke?" I ask as she puts on latex gloves.

"To answer your question on Burke, well the old lady wanted her back as there was some issue that had come up back at Pearl so shes on a temporary transfer back to Pearl while I'm here doing what I was made to do, and that's monitor the physical health of the girls here and make sure that they are ok overall." She takes a wet cloth and rubs an area on my arm and jabs the needle in.

I flinch slightly at the sudden pain but she keeps the needle in and begins to draw out blood. "Umm why are you drawing blood?" I ask as she pulls the needle out and wipes away the excess blood and flicks the needle before injecting it into a vial.

"Well believe it or not my room is in this building and relatively close by, so I heard quite a bit last night." SHe says with a teasing smile and giving me a little pat on the cheek. "So as the only male here, I have to take blood samples to make sure your not infected as those will be very detrimental to the fleets health." She pulls out another needle and injects it into another vial and gives me a shot. "Just your flu shot." She says before putting her things away.

"Are we done?" I ask putting on my shirt.

"Yes now please continue on with your day and remember as your doctor practice safety in the bed to." She says giving me a parting wave.

I sigh before putting on my coat and heading to the Admirals office. Absol was already waiting and looking quite pissed off. "Took you long enough to show up." He snapped.

"Nice to see you as well." I say with an eye roll as we enter the Admirals office.

We enter and there are already six girls in there in front of the admirals desk. Absol had already pulled his hood up and had the menacing look in his eyes. The Admiral looked up from the paperwork on the desk. "Ah Montana, glad Absol could rouse you as I need you and him for a expedition run today." The Admiral said looking at us both.

"What sort of expedition run?" I ask as I look at the six other girls there and I realise that its the 6th destroyer division with Tatsuta and Tenryuu as well.

"Well you see, we need a bit more fuel to keep certain areas running as well as to supply the girls so that they can be able to sortie and gather more from expeditions." The Admiral said pulling out a sheet of paper, "Normally these girls here would be able to handle an expedition by themselves, however the area that they are going to is rather hostile and well, I would feel more assured that you two went with them and gave them escorts."

I nod and Absol steps up with his hands in his pockets as he is towering over the destroyers. "These children are fleetgirls?" he asks in a snarky manner. "Your not pulling my fucking leg and beating me with it are you?" He glances at the Admiral his cold ice blue eyes never breaking contact with the Admiral.

"Yes these four girls here are the 6th destroyer division and they are quite the capable orel runners." The Admiral points to each girl. "The black haired one is Akatsuki the lady and lead ship of the group and her sisters, Ikazuchi Inazuma and Hibiki though I remodeled her to Veriny."

Absol looks at Veriny and looks her up and down. "A Russian now is she," He says with somewhat a slightly sadistic laugh, " _Nichego, krome sovetskoy chasti musornoy shlyukhi"_ Absol laughs a bit as he spoke with a almost perfect Russian accent an surprisingly I understood his insult and on a dime I slammed my fist into his gut causing him to gasp slightly in surprise and causing everyone else to jump a little.

"What? I was just saying hi." He said spitting a little blood from his mouth as he laughed and stood up.

I gripped his shirt and pulled him close. "Apologize to her now and things won't have to escalate to a more lethal level." I hissed before letting him go.

Absol laughed and knelt to her level. "Sorry about that my tongue slipped." He then straightened up and strode over to Tenryuu and he stood a few inches taller.

"The names Tenryuu, fufu you scared?" She said looking at Absols eyes doing her usual tough girl act

"No, but are you." He said glowering over her and his eyes almost seemed to pierce right through her and he looked almost purely evil with his lighter colored skin and his eyes. "You're nothing more than a tough girl, you have no idea what real fear is." He glowered his face darkening and being replaced by that one of pure madness as he took a step towards Tenryuu.

"My, my, seems Tenryuu found someone who isn't intimidated by her." Tatsuta said with a placid smile on her face. "Aw look at the poor girl almost shaking in her boots."

Absol looked at her and paused before smiling and laughing, "Oh this one I could actually get along with." He said giving a mock bow to her.

I cleared my throat and Absol looked at me giving me a glare, but I returned it. "Back to the matter at hand, you need us to defend them as they are filling up supplies but...Absol doesn't have a rig like the rest of us so how is he supposed to help us?"

"Well Akashi and Yuubari have been busy all night with the fairies actually building one and when we are done here I would like the two of you to head over to the workshop so that final adjustments can be made." The Admiral said sitting down in the chair. "You guys shall sortie in about an hour and a half and the expedition is about eight hours long so I would suggest making sure you have some things set."

Absol scoffed and leaned against the wall his arms crossed. "Anything else we need to prepare oh gracious one." He sneered at the Admiral.

"No that is all but do head over to the workshop please."

"Of course come on Absol lets go." I say sharply as I walk out.

"Sure whatever." He folds his arms behind his head and follows me out.

As soon as we get out of the building Absol grabs me and throws a punch connecting to my jaw. I stumble back slightly and he grips my coat. "You think you are a man now because you fucked two girls last night!? Don't you dare ever do that to me again boy or I will make sure that you will have the cruelest handicap known to man." He growled.

I grit my teeth and throw my head back and slam it as hard as I could into his face causing him to let me go and stumble back a small trickle of blood coming down his face. "What you said in there to Veriny was uncalled for!" I yelled at him. "That girl had done nothing wrong and you insulted her by calling her a soviet whore!"

"She probably is a whore as she had that sort of body Russians love and would want to make their toy I wonder how many Russian men had their way with her?" He laughed and I couldn't control my anger anymore as I slammed him against the side of the building.

"Listen here you arrogant piece of shit, I will let slide everything you do to me with the violence and insults, but I will not tolerate that sort of behavior towards any of the girls here even Shoukaku understand?" I ask my eyes burning with a very fiery anger.

"Don't you dare bring crane into this you little-" He growled but I threw him into a tree before he could finish and grabbed him again by the cloak.

"No you listen to me!" I yelled at him and I could see that my outburst had actually surprised him. " I have tolerated so much of what you have done and I am at about my end of how much more I can take! This place is my home and I will not have you destroy it for your own selfish whim!" I grip his shirt and cloak tightly keeping his face in front of mine my face filled with anger. "And you better be damn sure that you do not harm Shoukaku as I know that you are in absolute love with her but if you hurt her in any verbal way or physically, I will make sure that I kill you myself as these girls are my family."

Absols face remains angry but his eyes show that of surprise at my control of the situation and how I had actually stood up to him. His eyes broke contact with mine and he pushed my arms off him before looking back at me with a slight laugh and smile. "Seems the boy has grown a pair and stood his ground, hm?" He pauses and looks behind me. "And what are you doing here?"

I turn my head and see Inazuma peeking out from the corner of the doorframe. "We will finish this later." I say to him before turning fully to Inazuma and squatting down. "Is something wrong Inazuma?" I ask gently with a smile.

"N-no just...I heard you two fighting really loudly." She said and she looked scared and almost on the verge of tears in fright.

"Oh, I'm sorry if we scared you Inazuma." I say gently and open my arms to give her a hug. "It's alright, we're not fighting now anymore there's no need to be afraid."

Her eyes teared up and she gave me a hug as I wrapped my arms around her, "There there, it's alright, there's no need to be afraid anymore ok." I say softly stroking her hair.

I cast my eyes up to Absol and I see him with his arms crossed leaning against the tree looking away, but I can see his eyes darting to her and for those brief flashes I see he's worried. As soon as I see the worry in his eyes my mind instantly clicks as to why he said that insult to Veriny and had tried to be as terrifying to them.

"He's scared and worried for them as they are only kids. And his outburst… rage is how he clears his fear" I think to myself as Absol looked away again and his expression steeled back over. "What did Shoukaku talk with Absol about?" I wonder to myself as I let go of Inazuma. "Come on dry those tears." I say with a smile wiping her eye with my finger. "We got some time so how about we go to Mamiyas and get some of her ice cream?"

Inazuma brightened up and wiped her remaining tears. "Ok nanodesu." She said as I offered her my hand and she took it.

I looked at Absol and his hood was pulled over farther on his head that I couldn't see his face. It was almost watching a scene from a sad movie. The Absol that I had known and seen mercilessly killing just for the hell of it was worried about the destroyers. We walked past him and I put a hand on his shoulder as I past. "We'll protect them for damn sure." I say.

He says nothing and pushes himself off the tree heading towards the docks and the workshop. I take Inazuma and lead her to Mamiya's where we order a simple sundae which she enjoys to an extreme that it almost makes my heart hurt from how sweet she is. I smile and ruffle her hair. "I'm glad you enjoy it now head back to your sisters alright and get ready for the expedition."

Inazuma nods and gives me another hug before heading towards the door. Before she left she turned. "I hope this time we can complete our gathering at Savo with you there nanodesu." She smiled and hurriedly went back up the path to the main building.

I sighed and put my hands in my pockets and looked up at the clouds floating lazily in the sky. I walked my way over to the docks where I was surprised to find Absol standing at the end of one dock looking at the horizon with his hood down. The breeze made his cloak billow a little behind him. I came up behind him and stood next to him. "Children should not be fighting in this horrid war."Absol said in the silence not looking at me.

"I know your concern however the way you were back there was not the way to deter them as you only made yourself the villain to them." I say watching the waves.

He sighs, "Crane said something similar to me last night."

"What do you mean?"

"While you and the two blondes were being busy like rabbits, me and crane talked about different topics for a while, but it eventually came down to all about who I was." He runs a hand through his hair and looks at it. "I told her that I wasn't much of anyone just more a mad berserker type weapon to clear anything in its path."

I could almost see the sadness written through him but knowing Absol, the moment he showed any sign of weakness his body almost immediately steeled itself as he was keeping to the way he knew how to live, afraid of new changes that he didn't quite understand. "She said that when she saw me at Mamiyas last night her first instinct was to run and hide as she saw what everyone else saw. A monster." He pauses as a seagull squawks and he looks at it. "But she said that as she was about to run, she saw a man who was viewed as the villain to the public but inside was more just a scared animal lashing out to protect those that need it." He laughs, "Can you believe that? Me wanting to protect people?"

I could hear the pain in his voice as he seemed to be fighting back against the change and I could almost see him fighting his own war with himself. Before I could say anything he pulled up his hood and turned to head back towards the workshops. "Sorry." he said quietly before beginning to walk away.

"Absol wait." I said catching his arm. He looked at me with a hurt and annoyed expression as two emotions fought over him.

"What?" he asked with his sarcastically annoyed voice, his eyes having finally steeled back over into their icy blue stare and his old personality took over.

"Nothing never mind," I let him go and he disappears into the workshop. "Will you ever move past your fear Absol?" I sigh and look back at the dock as the breeze picks up and the waves splash against the dock. "Shoukaku, I can feel he wishes to change but he's scared...I can see it. Please help him." I say n a silent prayer before turning and following Absol into the warehouse to head to Savo for our expedition.

* * *

 **Well theres that chapter done! Absol seems to be fighting his own personal demons inside him that are pushing back trying to resist the change. Now with the issue of Shoukaku x Absol smut, I know you guys want it and don't worry it won't take 50 chapters as I am doing this as I prefer the build up for them and Absol has only met shoukaku and seems his own self is splitting in two.**

 **Anywys I hope to see you all next chapter be sure to like fav follow and comment on the story, also if you have long messages please PM me as I dont want it cluttering up the reviews as it makes it a bit easier for me to follow. And also I hear some of you want to do one shot off shoots of the story and I don't mind as nothing is stopping you from pursuing it however if you use Absol Montana Klara Fuchs or any of the noncanon ships in the story please make notion of me as those characters creators and a link to the story. well thats my rant for now but keep up the enthusiasm as thats what keeps me going!**


	60. Prelude to Savo (with a new fairy!)

**Well guys here you are with this chapter, I hope that you guys enjoy it and sorry for the long delays of chapters as I have things going on irl and also the writers block, so heres the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **and yes your smut for shoukaku and absol will come soon so you dont need to worry**

* * *

I found Absol standing next to Akashi as she was hooking some chains onto a rig. "Alright girls bring it up easy we don't want anything to break." She said as she wiped her brow with a oily hand as four of the worker fairies worked on the rig to keep it steady.

"The hell are these things?" Absol said with an annoyed sense of curiosity as one had gotten on his shoulder and was giving inaudible orders to the other fairies.

"They're the helpers and workers that run this base." Akashi said as she took her hand and gently picked up the fairy from his shoulder and placed it in his hand. "They do a variety of tasks from the workshop maintenance and cooking to the more dangerous jobs of manning the secondary guns and A.A guns on your deck. The carriers have their own set as those fairies pilot their planes. This one here is a lookout for your rig." She smiles and pats its head with her finger.

The fairy smiles and rubs its face tenderly against her finger and I could see it having a very blissful expression. Akashi smiles and puts the fairy on the rig that is being hoisted up. I take a second to look at the rig and realize that it looks exactly the same as mine. "Akashi, is there a reason that Absol's rig looks like mine?" I ask as I run my hand over the metal.

"Well when the Admiral said that you two were brothers I figured I would use the blueprints of your rig and construct the second one for him." She says wiping her hands on a rag. "Well before you guys set out I would like to do some final fitting measurements so Absol please can you step onto the platform."

Absol grumbles and rolls his eyes but obliges and steps onto the platform. The rig is lowered to right about his back as Akashi makes sure the chains are holding it. "Alright girls can you get off so I can make these adjustments." She says gently to the fairies as they hop off. "Alright now hold still a moment and…" I hear the clicking of a connection between Absol and the rig, "and there we go hows it feel?" She asks taking a step back and unhooking the chains.

"Oof these are surprisingly fucking heavy." Absol suddenly gasped as he got hit with the full weight. "It was so much fucking easier when you were taking the burden." He groaned as he straightened up.

Akashi went over to check and make sure everything was connected and her face furrowed into a confused expression. "Is something wrong Akashi?" I ask as she comes around to Absol's front and looked at the guns.

"This is just odd I've never seen this happen before." She said in almost awe as she pointed at one of the guns.

I looked at where she was pointing and as I watched, the gun began to darken to an almost ashen black with grey highlights on it. Red veins seemed to also trace the guns and the rigs deck as the whole rig darkened to a more menacing tone.

"This… this is almost like an Abyssals." Akashi murmured as the last pure grey area turned to black. 'Does anything feel different?" She asked cautiously looking at Absol.

"Physically no, but these fucking guns are still fucking heavy." He said looking at Akashi's face and stepping off the platform with his rigs. "Though what the hell is that?" He asked pointing at a small black cloud on one of his guns.

"I honestly don't know." Akashi said staring at the small cloud before it suddenly made a small poof and vanished leaving a tiny figure on the gun sitting down.

The little figure stood up and Akashi gasped. 'Oh my god that's actually a fairy that looks exactly like you."

"Really? Absol actually has a fairy?" I say picking up the tiny figure and to my surprise the figure was indeed a fairy but it looked like Absol with his hair a miniature version of his cloak and sword as well.

The fairy looked up at me in an almost disdain expression on its face as it suddenly drew its tiny sword and began to stab at my hand in quick succession. The pokes only felt like a tiny needle but still after a lot, it began to hurt and I swiftly put the fairy on his deck. "Jesus it seems that it picked up his personality too."

Absol looked at the fairy with curiosity and picked it up by the head with his fingers. The fairy slipped from his fingers grasp and landed in his palm where it sat there and stared at him. Absol couldn't help but laugh. "So this little fucker is a fairy of me? Really?" He laughs in a almost sarcastic tone as he pinches both cheeks of the fairy and stretched its cheeks. "Seems elastic as well wonder how far I could stretch it." He started to follow through with his question when the door opened and in came the other girls for the expedition.

"We're ready for sortie Akashi." Tenryuu said with a smile.

"My Tenryuu, you seem eager to go today, feel a little competition with two battleships?" Tatsuta said with a teasing smile.

"W-what? No I'm not I'm just ready to go." Tenryuu said with an embarrassed expression spreading.

"Ufufufu, no need to hide that you have competition driving you." Tatsuta teased her.

The destroyers followed behind the two cruisers. Absol looked at them with a quick glance as they had already been done into their rigs. Akatsuki lead the four of them. "Akashi we're ready to sortie." She said in a bit of a childish way. "A lady is always ready to go." She said rather proudly.

"And a lady should know when to run for their life." Absol said in a lower tone. The Absol fairy did a little scoff and turned its head as the other fairies came up to it with curiosity.

"Aww isn't that cute, they're curious about him." Akashi said in a sweet sort of tone.

The fairy Absol turned its head and quickly moved up the rigging up to his shoulder and sat there. Absol and the fairy looked at each other before they all poofed away to their stations though I wasn't sure what position the Absol fairy was in charge of.

"Montana, I think it's about time that you get hooked up and start heading out for the expedition." Akashi said as she checked and made sure the other girls rigs were all set and hooked.

I nod and move over to the platform, stepping on it and giving Akashi a thumbs up. The whirring of gears and the rattle of chains accompanied the sight of my rigs rising from the water and hooking to my back. After a quick final check of my sword I nodded towards Akashi. "USS Montana launching for expedition." I said as I shot down the ramp and into the water below followed by the rest of the girls with Absol bringing up the rear.

"Good luck and bring back lots of bauxite on your return!" She shouted waving her arm.

Tenryuu came up behind me and cruised at relatively the same speed as me while Tatsuta hung behind with Absol. The four destroyers hung around in a little group. I look at Tenryuu out of the corner of my eye, and I could see that she was eyeing my rigs and sword strapped to my side.

"So you get put onto expeditions a lot?" I ask casually after we had been cruising for a while in silence.

"Yes quite often, and I really wish that the Admiral would put me onto the main fleet for sorties as I'm quite confident in my abilities to be part of the main fleet as my body will grow dull if I'm always on the expedition force." She sighs as she drums her fingers on the hilt of her sword.

"Is it because that you are running a kindergarten taking these kids on expeditions Tenryuu?" Absol calls from the rear with a bit of a laugh as I look behind me and Tatsuta has a little bit of a polite smile and laugh on her face, though I could see that her smile had somewhat of a deeper meaning and I saw Tenryuu shiver slightly.

"Anyways, you use a sword as well? Can I see it?" I ask motioning at her sword at her side.

"Uh, sure if I can see yours." Tenryuu said.

"Sure," I say reaching over and drawing my sword as Tenryuu drew hers and handed it to me.

I take the sword and swing it a little. It makes a slight buzz with each swing like its powered by some sort of power source. I examine the blade down its length. The red part of the sword seemed to glow as it had had a almost perfect shine to it compared to a more dull grey of the rest of the blade.

"It's got a nice weight," I say as I hold it out.

"Thanks, your sword is quite beautiful almost like the embodiment of purity." She says as the sun catches the white steel giving a blinding shine. "It's almost like it was made to perfection with nice reach and weight as well."

"Thanks, it's quite handy. "I say with a slight smile tossing her sword to her as she caught it and I caught mine sheathing it again. "How are you girls?" I ask turning myself slightly behind to Akatsuki and Inazuma.

"We're fine nanodesu," Inazuma says in her usual shy voice.

"That's good we should be getting there soon I believe," I say slowing down as Tatsuta swapped her position with mine pulling ahead next to Tenryuu while I pulled next to Absol.

"That girl is quite something." He laughs pointing at Tatsuta who teases Tenryuu, "Just the right amount I like."

"Careful she may think you like her instead of Shoukaku," I say with a teasing smile.

"Fuck you," he growled. He shifts the rigs uncomfortably. "These things are a fucking nuisance and are fucking heavy."  
"You'll get used to it as you've only had my strength in carrying them so you never had the burden of its full weight, besides it gives to extra firepower."

"The only firepower I need is this and this sword," he clenches his fist and pats his sword.

For the next few hours we are for the most part silent as we move towards our destination. So far we had not encountered any Abyssal ships which was good as it made things easier. The destroyers chatted amongst themselves as well as with Tatsuta and Tenryuu. Me and Absol for the most part was silent with his fairy popping in every now and then to walk the deck of his rig and kick up some dust in boredom. After about another ten minutes of silence Tenryuu piped up from the front. 'Alright we're almost there so girls get your drums ready and you two protect us as Savo is a dangerous place."

As soon as she said that I saw Absol immediately tense up as three islands came towards us and we pulled off to one of the islands. I looked down and saw that the water for some reason had changed from its blue color to that of a more rust color.

"Absol whats wrong?" I ask noticing his tense stance as he draws his sword.

"Did she say where I think she just said we are?" he asks moving a little from the group.

I followed him as the girls reached the shore and took off their drums filling them with bauxite. "Absol whats wrong, I mean we're safe for now like we haven't had any contact with the enemy."

"You really have no idea where we are do you?" He asks as he stops somewhere in the middle between the two islands. He looks down and plunges his hand into the rust colored water.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw him grip something and begin pulling it up.

Absol doesn't answer but then suddenly pulls out something with a steel complexion and tosses it towards me. I take a step back as it splashes in front of me. "What the hell was that-" I started to say but looked down as the object began to sink back under the waves.

I looked at the object with a sense of horror as I recognized it. It was one of Kirishima's main guns. The gun was covered in rust and as the gun sank back beneath the waves I caught a splatter of blood on it. Absol looked at me with hard eyes.

"Damn that Admiral for sending these girls here." He growled as he drew his sword before turning towards me. "This is the place that Fuchs had mentioned, the place with the bottom of iron. This is Iron bottom sound, the graveyard of warships." He looks around cautiously. "We need to get these girls out of here now as this is to easy."

He moves quickly back towards the girls with me coming up to them as well. "Drop your drums now and lets go as we need to leave now." He says grabbing Tenryuu.

"What why?" She asks confused as her drum falls and the bauxite tumbles out.

"Don't ask questions, we need to fucking leave right now." he literally yells at her as he drags her.

"What the hell? No we can't leave as we haven't finished gathering up the bauxite." She says shaking him off.

"Are you fucking stupid!" He yelled just as his head turned towards the island as he shoves Tenryuu to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground Absol exploded as a shell slammed into his back catching the rig. "God damnit!" He yelled in some pain as he straightened up. "Alright fuckers how bout you take some shells to!" He yells at the island as his guns begin rotating and he fires off his full battery at the island.

The shells land on the shore with massive explosions as each shell goes off, sand blasting everywhere with each impact. Absol turns to face the island his gun barrels still smoking. From the haze of the sand and water I could see a fleet arising from the ocean.

"Seems that our guests have decided to give us a welcome." Absol says with a slight smile and drawing his sword. "How about I litter the seabed with some more blood and iron." His eyes gleam with hunger as his eyes begin darting around counting the number of Abyssal ships that appeared.

"Drop the drums and get out of here, we'll give you cover." I say drawing my own sword and standing my ground next to Absol. "Go, now while you still have time and while they are out of range."

Tenryuu looks at me before quickly going to the destroyers and getting them set to go. "Come on girls we need to leave." She says as she picks up one of the drums.

Absol cast an eye behind him looking at the destroyers. "Tsk, they should know not to send children into this war." He looks back at the Abyssals. "So to vent my frustration, I'm going to rip every single one of your limbs right off your body just for the hell of it."

His eyes turned to an ice cold stare filled with bloodlust and his usual sense of insanity. His right eye suddenly blazes to its bright blue flame effect. "So, shall we dance until the end of your life?" He laughs as he charges forward.

"Here we go again."

* * *

 **So thats the end of the chapter and hope you guys liked it! be sure to comment fav and like the story, any questions for me or the characters just PM me as well as I like to keep in contact with the readers. So I will see you all next chapter**

 **Now I'm going to try something new as I've found people really do love this story and I have planned a few OVA chapters that will have crossover with other series that will be secret as well as 1 or 2 normal OVAs. But what I'm going to try new is that I'll make one OVA a readers chapter as if you want you can write a chapter for the story and if I like it' I'll put it in. So if your interested PM me.**

 **Ab:see you fuckers next chapter then**

 **M:Absol will you ever not swear**

 **Ab:no because fuck you**

 **M:sigh you'll never change huh though...maybe shoukaku may have a problem with it**

 **Ab:don't bring her into this!**

 **Me:guys stop this fighting its the end of the chapter! if your going to fight go outside Im trying to work!**

 **Ab:its freezing!**

 **Me:I dont care just go!**

 **Me:sigh, sorry guys ill do my best to get out these chapters but they fight so much and to admirals good luck in the coming event and im sure that for the hell of it I'll put Absol in a fleet to win.**


	61. Battle at the bottom of Iron

**Well guys here you go with this chapter as its a bit of a long one as I had a writing spurt and idea and jumped into writing before I lost the drive and idea so heres it is and let me say doing the ending to me was emotional as when I write my stories I tend to get emotional at the the emotional parts but I'll leave that to you guys so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shells began to rain around us as we fired off volleys at the enemy Abyssals but they just kept coming no matter how many of them went down. My guns were firing left and right keeping at a distance while Absol was jumping into the fray with a savage veracity of slashing with his sword and firing his guns at point blank range decimating any Abyssal that got close enough to him. From time to time I saw the distinct form of his fairy running along the deck almost spouting orders to the other fairies before climbing the rigs to his shoulders and vanishing. Every now and again an enemy craft made it close to me and I had to defend with my sword.

"Come on! Is that the best you fuckers have!?" Absol yelled at the islands swishing his sword and flicking off the blood. He was covered in it so much that the area around him was stained red with the blood as well as the bodies either floated away or sank to the bottom.

"Oh I think you'd deserve more of a challenge my sweet pup." A sickening sweet voice said behind me, giving me barely any time to dodge Klara's slash of her sword.

Her sword still grazed my cheek as I swung to the side and parried another strike causing her sword to clang against the steel of my rig. "Sly bitch as always." I say wiping some of the blood from my cheek.

"Oh, thats rude, I just wanted to say hi." She said putting on an innocent sweet face as her sword came to rest at her side.

"Yea and your greeting is skewering me through the rips, correct?" I say keeping my sword leveled.

Klara laughed bringing her sword and resting it on her shoulders. Her blade was a crimson red with its hilt wrapped in red and blue. Her black dress exposing her left leg. Strings crisscrossed across her chest holding the fabric together as her breasts seemed to be almost bursting out from her dress.

"Seems Absol was right in saying that you do dress yourself like a German whore." I say giving her a cocky laugh.

"Oh? Like what you see?" She smiled in a sinister seductive manner moving her left leg up slightly causing it to fall onto her right more. "I can really give you quite a wonderful time if you'll let me." Her seduction and sex appeal would cause any man to fall for her, however her eyes were brimming with the thirst for blood.

'Sorry, but I think I'll pass as I'm quite satisfied with what I have." I say steadying my blade.

"Thats too bad as I could use someone like you for things." She says edging a little closer to me while swaying her hips as she walks.

I'm about to say something else when the whine of shells come streaming from behind me as I jump back. The area where Klara was standing is covered in exploding plumes of water.

"Are you going to fucking swing at her or are you going to fuck her!?" Absol yelled from behind me as he backslashes an Abyssal before coming up next to me. "If your not going to fucking swing you deal with the small fry as I have a score to settle with this bitch." He says in an almost enjoyed growl.

The water settles back down and Klara is still there slightly wet but with a rather annoyed look on her face. "Well hello mad brute." She says with slight annoyance in her voice. "I was having a nice conversation until you so rudely interrupted."

'I don't really give a damn so please shut the fuck up german whore." He snaps with a laugh. "I've really been itching to feel your blood on my skin again as oooh it felt so nice and smooth."

"Well how about I pulverise that ego of yours and strip the flesh from your body bit by bit?" She said her seductive demeanor vanishing and being replaced by her unsatisfied bloodlust.

"I'd like to see you try." He laughed as Klara rushed him and in response I heard the sound of clicking and saw Absol drop low which surprised Klara.

As Absol dropped low to the water I saw his rig begin to detach itself from his back and the anchor chain was gripped in his hand. To both mine and Klaras surprise as the rig fell, the chain tightened and Absol took it and swung the whole rig like a club straight at Klaras face. She had barely enough time to bring her sword to block before the whole rig slammed into her with the sound of bone crunching as its force sent her flying across the water and onto the opposite island. Absol dropped the chain and the rig dropped into the water.

"God that feels so much fucking better! Now that the dead weight is gone I can have some fun!" He laughed before looking at me. "Deal with the small fry while I go deal with the bitch."

Before I could say anything he took off towards where Klara had landed. I sighed and turned my attention to the new group of Abyssals that were gathering. "Persistent bastards aren't you?" I sighed as I readyed myself. "Well the least I can do is defend that assholes back. So come on and face me."

Without a moment's hesitation I charged into the group of Abyssals, all guns blazing as I slashed through them decimating all those that stood before me with my guns and my sword. But no matter how many I cut down, more seemed to come in its place. I began to feel my ammo was beginning to run low as one by one, my secondaries began to fall silent and then two of my main guns.

"I can't keep this up much longer." I thought to myself as I blocked a strike from a cruiser before kicking its head and snapping its neck. "Is Absol even done? The girls must be far enough away now I mean it's not like we're trying to take the whole island chain."

I casted a look over to where Absol and Klara were still fighting, but I could immediately see that something was wrong. Absols swings were becoming more and more erratic as I could see he was beginning to wear out as he was covered in cuts and injuries but what troubled me the most was that Absols faced was in pain. But this wasn't the pain felt from a physical injury, but I could see that this was something more of mental anguish. Klara looked almost unharmed and was parrying his strikes with ease. Her only injury accounted to a cut on her cheek from where Absol had hit her with his rig.

"What the hell is going on?" I think to myself as I grab one of the Abyssals and throw it at another before firing at it. "Guess I need to save his ass this time." I say starting to make my way towards him, but for some reason the Abyssals knew my intent and became more invigorated to stop me, densing up and blocking my path.

I heard Absol cry out in pain and saw that Klara had cut him across the chest and had kicked him out back into the water. Absol splashed into the water a few yards from me and he looked beat to shit. Blood dripped from his wounds into the water and suddenly the Abyssals sank back into the water as Klara approached him her sword poised to deliver the killing blow but Absol for some reason did not raise his sword. He only stared at the water, his sword on the waves.

"Absol what the hell are you doing!?" I yelled charging toward Klara only to receive a strong kick in my gut sending me flying back.

"Don't interfere, I'll be with you shortly." Klara said as she gripped Absols head and pulled it back to expose his neck. "Such a weak weak boy hiding behind the persona of a man. Nothing but a monster who can never be loved by none how about I end your suffering now and stop this sad and cruel joke." She raised the sword to his neck.

I yelled for Absol to do something and fight back but his eyes were blank and empty. I struggled to my feet and was charging toward her when I heard the sound of torpedos being fired. I turned towards the sound and to my surprise and utter horror I saw who stood there.

"L-leave him alone nanodesu!" Inazuma yelled as her torpedoes flew towards Klara who dropped Absol and jumped aside as they streamed past her.

"Inazuma what are you doing here!?" I literally screamed at her as Klara regained her composure and a sly smile spread across her face.

"Ignorant little brat." She said as she flew at Inazuma who stood determined and frightened at the same time raising her gun to fire at her.

She closed the distance quickly and her sword swung down in a blinding slice. I yelled but before Klaras sword hit Inazuma the sword pierced through flesh but it wasn't hers. I stared in shock as Absol was hunched under the blade, Klaras sword piercing through his chest as he had pushed Inazuma to the water keeping her low as he took the strike

"Even when this injured you still are fast as ever. Such sentimentality. Tsk to bad as this ends now." She said with glee pulling her sword out of him and aiming for his head.

"Kid...run." Absol grunted to Inazuma as he coughed blood.

I felt something snap inside me. How dare she do this to them. Rage burned white hot inside me and before I knew it I had closed the gap between me and her that surprised her as I plunged my sword into her stomach. 'You leave them the fuck alone bitch as I'm your opponent now." I growled as I dragged her up to my face, the sword still plunged into her.

"Really deciding to be the hero Siegfried now are you?" She asked with a smile.

"No as at this point I'm more of Fafnir." I reply coldly before I kick her square in the chest knocking the wind out of her as she coughed blood and went flying off my sword and collided with the water with a massive plume of water.

I turned towards Inazuma who was trying to help Absol up. "Inazuma are you alright?" I asked warmly while keeping an eye on where Klara had landed.

She hesitantly nodded. "I'm very sorry, I just couldn't leave you guys...as its a destroyers job to protect the bigger ships nanodesu." She said looking down.

I put a hand on her head. "Thanks, you came at the right moment Inazuma, now tow him out of here as he needs help he can't fight in his condition, can you do that for me?"

She nods and does her best to support Absol who had struggled to his feet blood seeping from his numerous wounds and splattering onto his cloak and dyeing the water red.

"Can you manage to stay alive for a bit longer?" I ask looking at him.

Absol says nothing, his eyes still empty but he nods. I sigh and grip his shoulder, "I'll give her hell for you while you go rest." I say straightening up. "However I'll need this." I take his black sword and grip it in my left hand.

Even though the blade had been through hell, it still looked fresh and refined, its black steel almost absorbing all sunlight while my white one gleamed with a brilliance that I could say was almost blinding. I noticed that on Absols sword he had attached the red cloth from Spee's coat to it's hilt. Two swords of such deadliness were like Yin and Yang and I smiled slightly to myself as now I wielded both of them.

"There's a rescue force coming with Mercy so come on and we can get out of here." Inazuma said tugging my coat.

"Sorry Inazuma but I have something I need to do so go and when you meet up with the fleet tell them to turn back as I will be back soon." I say with a smile before turning my attention to Klara who stood gripping her stomach. "So go now."

She nods and begins chugging away helping the wounded Absol along. I sail to a few feet from Klara and stand there with both swords in my hand.

"Decided to be a man instead of a boy, sounds quite dangerous." Klara said as she straightened herself up. "I'll cut you down easily and finish off those two. So to save myself the trouble I'll ask you to step aside."

I smile and shake my head. "Sorry but I told you before, your opponent is me and I'll be damn sure to cut you down where you stand and besides," I say releasing the now ammo empty rig from my back, "I dont have the dead weight anymore as Absol said...these are fucking heavy."

As soon as the rig touched the water I jabbed my right hand and white sword right at her throat with fast accuracy. Klara blocked it and swung her sword to try and hit my exposed right but my left parried it with Absols blade. We stared each other down before moving in and dueling with almost blinding speed. Steel clanged and sparks flew as neither of us could force the advantage as we both were wary of each others combat abilities. Klara was keeping an especially keen eye on my dual wielding while I could defend and attack at the same time. We clashed furiously for a few minutes before she pulled off.

"What's wrong? Growing tired? Come on I'm just getting warmed up." I said in a taunting manner.

"Oh please this really isn't much for me however I've had my fill of fun but there is someone else who would so want to meet you." She said as she backed away.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell lunging at her but suddenly the blades clang against steel and to my surprise, Klara had pulled her own rigs out of the water.

She fired at the water and I jumped back as the water explodes blinding me with water. When it settles she's gone. The sea is calm, but I feel a sense of foreboding and dread as something is coming. I ready myself scanning my surroundings and just barely able to dodge as the water right in front of me explodes as something emerges from the water.

"What the hell is that!?" I say in shock as the water settles and someone new stands before me.

"Kill...kill...kill ev-everything." The being grumbled.

I looked the being over and realized it was actually a shipgirl but for some reason something was wrong. The girl wore black armor with a helmet and black visor over her face. Grey hair fell to her lower back and she carried in her hands a greatsword with a grey crossguard and a grey cross at its center. She stood at about my height and looked to almost be like a berserker type of opponent.

"So glad that I could finish my fine tuning of this failure." Fuchs voice said from everywhere at once. "I'm sure that this girl will prove to be a challenge for you."

"What the hell is this?" I yell to the sky.

"Well you see this is supposed to be something a hero must overcome. Such as something the mighty Siegfried must overcome as isn't that what the german girls call you?" His voice had a satisfied tone to it. "You see I tried to recreate another Klara however I can never have the same success as with the perfection of both you and Absol. So this girl was deemed a failure as she has the strength and power but not the mental capacity I mean I did take her from her mother Spee."

Spee. I felt my stomach drop. The girl that stood in front of me was the child Spee wanted. Fuchs had experimented on her and aged her so much that her development of her basic emotions were gone only to be replaced by hate and anger.

"Fuch's you bastard." I growled.

Fuch's laughed. "With some help of Abyssals I was able to speed up the maturity process however the basics suffered but no matter she is still useful in her aspect for her strength. So because she is to be your opponent, I decided to name her Fafnir while wielding the sword Balmung though I think its better than H39 so enjoy." His voice vanishes as Fafnir charges me.

"Damn you Fuchs." I growl as I block her overhead swing.

Balmung slammed into the crossed blades over my head and her strength forced my knee to rest right on the waters surface. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stand pushing the blade off of me and parrying with Absols blade bringing my right towards an exposed part of her neck. To my surprise Fafnir was fast and with her bare hand stopped the blade before kicking me square in my gut. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me and I was sent flying. I landed hard on the surface and bounced on the water skirting to a stop coughing and gasping.

"The hell did they do to her?" I wheezed as I picked myself up.

I wasn't given a moments rest before she charged again and I pushed myself up and blocked her strike pushing the sword down and flipping over it slamming my foot into the side of her head with enough force that the visor cracked. That only seemed to piss her off as she swung the sword back up causing me to duck before swinging my right sword to parry and left to slash, but again the effort was futile as she easily dodged and with her strength and speed and grabbed the sword.

"Die...die...die!" She wailed as she threw a fist at my head.

I reacted quickly and brought my fist up to my head, dropping the right sword stopping the fist but it slammed into my wrist and I heard an unsatisfying crunch as the bone snapped. Gritting my teeth, I swung Absols sword at the arm and was able to make contact and I slashed drawing blood from the cut. She let out a cry and lowered her arm giving me the opening to grab my dropped blade gritting my teeth as the pain flared in my wrist as I grabbed it and made some distance between us. My wrist was beginning to swell and turn purple.

"Damn it' how do I beat her?" I thought desperately as Fafnir overcame her initial shock and was now more pissed than ever.

"Hurted...me...you...hurt...me!"She cried as she picked up Balmung and charged again.

"How do I beat Spees kid Fafnir!?" I racked my brain desperately when suddenly I stopped. "Fafnir. Fafnir isn't her name. Fuchs named her that but Spee…" I looked at the charging ship and raised my sword. "Ruby stop!" I yelled.

At the sound of that name she came to a sudden stop in front of me the sword still raised. "R...ruby?" She asked looking at me through the visor.

"Yes, Ruby, thats your name. Your mother named you that." I say in as gentle a voice as possible.

"Mommy?" She asked looking at me her sword dropping to her side. "Where...mommy?"

"Your mom is at home Ruby. So...calm down." I say gently and it seems to be working as she begins to calm down.

"However your mother is dead Ruby." Klaras voice said out of nowhere just like Fuchs. "Your mother was killed in cold blood by that young man in front of you."

"Damn it Klara." I thought to myself as I saw the immediate reaction in Ruby.

"Mommys...dead?" She said and I could hear the emotion beginning to come to her voice.

"Yes she is and you want to know how she died? In cold blood by that man in front of you." Klara said in a motherly voice.

Ruby's face contorted into anger again as she picked up her sword "You...hurt...mommy!" She yelled charging again at me fueled by rage that burned even hotter than before.

I gripped both swords tightly and blocked her strike my right wrist burning from the strain. I traded blows with hers parrying and striking with both blades chinking her armor. After about ten more minutes I could feel that my strength was beginning to wane and I couldn't keep my fight going. Ruby didn't even seem to be tired at all.

"Jesus, Fuchs made her like a fucking tank." I panted as she struck again, but my parry was to slow and I took the full force of the blade cutting me and knocking me back.

Absols sword flew from my hand splashing into the water. And the moment I was knocked back Rubys hand grabbed my throat and she began to squeeze with one hand. Breath began to quickly be squeezed out of me as her grip tightened. My strength began to fade more and more as her grip tightened.

"You...killed...mommy...you DIE!" She cried in anguish.

With the last of my strength I gripped her wrist with my left hand holding my blade in my right as I tried to loosen her grip but I was beginning to fade from consciousness when I felt her grip suddenly loosen, and with the sudden release of pressure, my instincts took over and with my sudden rush of adrenaline I swung my sword up and slashed her wrist forcing her to let go and step back. Ruby cried in pain gripping her wrist as blood seeped through her fingers. I collapsed coughing as Ruby began to recover and I knew that I only had one shot. Gripping my sword I charged her before she could fully recover and plunged my sword into my chest by her heart. She looked at me in shock and raised her sword again.

"I'm so sorry." I say softly before twisting my sword in her and snapping my wrist even more.

The sickening sound of my sword cutting something major in her filled my ears as I pulled the blade from her. Ruby stood a moment more before she collapsed backwards onto the water her sword falling with a splash. I stood over her and looked at my hand left hand as to why she had let go. I stared at the piece of red fabric that was from Spees coat that I had somehow held onto when Absols sword went flying. She must have felt the feeling of the fabric on her and it must have triggered something that had caused her to let go. I looked down and saw that she was still breathing though barely.

"Mo..mmy…" She whimpered barely audible.

I knelt by her head as blood seeped from her wound onto my torn coat and the water. I held her head as I pulled off her helmet and I saw her face for the first time. She looked exactly like Spee. Her facial features were the same and her grey hair was a nice silky texture. And her eyes were the color of polished ruby. She could have grown into a true beauty if she hadn't been tortured and forced through unspeakable hell. I felt tears form in my eyes as I held this dying girl.

"Wheres...Mommy?" She asked weakly her eyes looking at mine with that of a scared child as thats all she really was inside. A small child who all she wanted even at the end was for her mother and a mothers love.

"She's somewhere special and she's waiting for you I promise." I say gently brushing some of her hair out of her face and wiping some of the blood from her mouth.

"It...hurts...so...cold." She weakly raised her hand. I took her bloody hand in mine and held it.

"Its alright, there will be no more hurt or pain only warmth and love." I say trying to hold back the tears but I couldn't. One fell onto her cheek and I could see tears form and begin to run gently down her face. "Don't cry little one, everything's over now it's time to rest." I wipe away the tears with a gentle touch and smile.

"Is...Mommy...waiting?" She asked casting her eyes into mine and I could feel my soul almost breaking as all I saw in her was an innocent child.

"Yes...yes she is waiting, shes always waiting for you Ruby." I say feeling her hand squeeze mine tighter even though it was weak.

"Scared…"She said with a trembling voice her strength and life fading with each breath.

"I know, I know you're scared, but you need to be strong and brave. Your mother would want you to be strong and brave." I say taking the cloth fragment and putting it in her hand. "Its time to sleep Ruby, your mother is waiting."

She looks at the cloth in her hand and smiles weakly. "Yes...sleep." She looks back up with me her eyes growing heavier. "Sing?" She asked in the softest voice and I could feel she was at her end.

"Of course." I say choking back tears as I hold her head gently and stroke her hair letting out a soft tone and a sweet song that I had remembered from years and years ago as Arizona someone had sang it for her when she was young and was having a nightmare.

"Thank...you" were her final words, barely more audible than a whisper as her hand fell from mine and she sighed her final breath.

As her hand left mine the tears finally began to flow as I cradled her head. I cried and cried for almost what felt like an eternity, but I couldn't tell. All I know was I stopped crying when my eyes couldn't produce more tears. When my final tear fell, I wiped my eyes and put the cloth in the center of her chest crossing her arms over her chest. Her face showed an elegant beauty that not even death could change that. I leaned my head over hers and kissed her forehead.

"Go...your mother is waiting." I whisper into her ear one final time before letting her go. " _Requiesce in pace_ Ruby." I say as her body sinks beneath the waves.

I stand and pick up Absols sword putting it through my scabbards belt as I pick up my sword and sheath it. I take a final look around and see that her sword Balmung is still near the surface and with one hand pick it up. I stare towards the group of islands. I point Balmung at the islands and with a booming voice made a promise to Fuchs. "When I return here, I will make sure that I cut the head off of your vile body and make you pay for everything that you have done." I sling Balmung across my back and sail towards the setting sun still covered in injuries.

Just before the sun vanishes below the horizon I see across the waves Spee in a white dress staring at me with a peaceful smile on her face. She smiles at me just as I hear a childish yell of happiness and see a small girl in a white dress like Spee smiling as she runs into her arms. Spee picks her up and I see that its Ruby now back in the body of a child. She nestles into her mother's neck smiling and laughing a happy laugh.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight as Spee looked towards me and with a final look smiled and spoke with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you"

I smile and nod as the sun finally sets and the two vanish walking towards the stars and sky beyond. I turn myself towards the horizon of the now set sun and set a course for home.

* * *

 **Well thats the end of the battle with both sides licking their wounds as they prepare for round two but when will that fateful battle come I wonder? But I hope you guys liked the chapter as I brought one character finally to a close and let me say it was emotional especially if you listen to sad music at that part but hey thats just me. So guys please be sure to like and comment and review the story as well!**

 **And dont forget to fav and follow me**

 **All of us we'll see you soon!**


	62. Three months later

**Alright guys im really sorry for the long delay as IRL stuff has really clogged me up with things that I haven't had much time as there was the KC event that came around as well as my school and work but I finally got it off so here you go and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I was shaken awake by a gentle hand and a light voice. "Come on Montana, it's time to wake up and head to practice." Eugens voice said through the haziness of sleep.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled rolling over in the bed.

I heard a light laugh and I felt Eugen climb in next to me and puts her arm around me. "Come on we have practice today." She said softly into my ear.

"Oh fine if you asked so nicely." I say smiling and rolling over to face her and open my eyes.

Eugen smiled and gave me a light pat on the cheek before kissing it cheek and getting up with a smile and heading out of the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. Sunlight streamed in from the outside with a golden hue as I stood up and put on my pants crossing over to get a better view outside. The base was bathed in the colors of autumn with red and gold leaves covering the trees. Three months have passed since the fight at Iron bottom sound and for the most part me and Absol have recovered our wounds for the most part healed. Mercy had taken a look at my wrist and said that I was extremely lucky as any more damage to it, not even a repair bucket could have healed it properly. I sighed and looked out at the ships froilicking in the leaves as the air was still warm but it had at its tip the cold of winter around its corner. I smiled and looked in the corner of the room close to my bed where Balmung lay propped against the dresser. The sword had been recently polished and refined to hone it's edge as in the three months since I acquired it, I had been practicing with it to get used to its weight and length.

Still everytime I look at the sword, I have the smoldering anger towards Fuchs and Klara for what they did to Ruby and every other ship they came across, however I always remember the face of Spee before she vanished and the smile she had on her face when she was reunited with her daughter. Giving a small sigh I went over to my dresser and pulled on a warm up shirt and a sweatshirt before picking up Balmung and slinging it across my back with my other sword which I came to nickname it Safa. I make a quick stop in the bathroom and look in the mirror. My hair had grown a little longer but not by much and I still had the ever prominent scars covering my body. Giving myself a nod in the mirror, I turned and headed out.

The base in the three months in the battle really hadn't change much overall, however I could see the subtle differences such as tighter security and patrols very often of the surrounding waters to make sure that Fuchs or any of his minions or creations ever got the chance to step foot onto the base. I walk along the path towards the practice area seeing some of the girls lazing about in the leaves as well as some other faces. Mercy was walking with Arizona deep in conversation, probably telling Arizona to watch herself with eating as she had recently turned into a glutton like the carriers. Arizona looked flustered but they walked past me without much a word. As I continued to walk I also spotted Louise talking somewhat hesitant to Bismarck. In the months since she had come here, Louise had become more friendly though hesitant towards others. I smile as Bismarck smiles and takes her elsewhere to the base with her slightly red. She spots me and gives me a smile and a slight wave still wearing the glasses that I had given her.

I wave as I walk past and enter the practice area where Absol stands over a mountain of destroyed dummies, his sword at his side as he is breathing heavy. He looks up as I enter.

"Bout time beauty queen showed the fuck up." He said with a slight cocky smile as he rested the blade on his shoulder.

"Shut up." I call as I set Balmung down turning my back to Absol. Immediately I drew my sword and blocked a strike Absol had drove towards me with the sound of steel ringing in the air.

"Good, seems you learned never to turn your back to your opponent." Absol laughs as I push the blade off my back. "Took you long enough to learn that simple fact."

"Well you were the one who always wanting to kill me so I had to learn pretty quick." I say preparing my blade as Absol comes at me again.

The two of us spar as usual to our practice that we had started the week after the battle. Our strikes are quick and hard that if it wasn't one of us or someone who hadn't been trained to use a sword, our strikes would have easily killed someone. Absol struck from overhead and pushed me against the wall.

"Still have much to learn don't you." He says with his murderous glare.

"Yes I do, however theres some things that you still need to learn as well." I say with defiance as I smile.

"And what might that be?"

"Always be aware of your surroundings and where you put me." I say with effort as I push him back and bring Balmung up and with my left arm breaking Absols block.

He laughs. "Finally you actually learned some skill! How about we test your skill oh mighty Siegfried." He says with a mocking bow.

"Well then come on I don't have all day." I say with a laugh as he charges again and we duel again.

Our match lasts for another thirty minutes by my estimate and by the time we are done, sweat drenches us and we are both breathing heavy.

"Well...lets call it a draw...again." Absol pants with a smile as he sheathed his sword.

"Sure as yet again we couldn't get the upper hand with each other." I pant placing Balmung on the wall. "How bout we take a breather before we continue?" I say looking at him.

"Sure as I need to recover some so I can kick your ass when we're done." Absol says with a grin as he wipes his sweat off his brow.

We head outside and sit on a bench a little ways from the practice area. We both drink water as we watch the surrounding area and watch the leaves fall. Absol sighs and looks up at the sky his hood down and his black spiked hair blowing in the light wind.

"Seems you two could use something to eat." Shoukakus voice said from my right.

Absol immediately shot forward on the bench and was sitting in a more straight posture that i couldn't help but laugh.

"We could hear you practicing all the way from Mamiyas," Eugen said coming up next to her. "So we decided to get you some lunch, we hope its said that her lunches are the best after a hard day of practice."

"Ah Eugen, perfect timing, we were just about to go and try and get something to eat." I say with a smile.

"Well since we're all here how bout we go eat over there?" Shoukaku says as she points to a area where the sun was shining through the trees in a nice golden hue.

"Oh thats a great place! How about I go get a blanket and we can have ourselves a picnic?" Eugen says happily as she bounds into the practice area and comes out with a blanket.

Me and Absol get up from the bench and the girls lead us over to the clearing and Eugen lays the blanket out and sits down. Shoukaku sits at one end and pats the spot next to her for Absol. He sits down next to her and I sit next to Eugen. She smiles and opens the wrapped lunch box and pulls out two meals for me and her and Shoukaku does the same for her and Absol. The four of us sit together and mostly talk with our partner next to us but every now and then we talked to the other people. About 10 minutes into our lunch, I look over at Shoukaku and Absol and notice his hand is close to hers but not yet touching. I smile as how much Absol had changed in the past three months and how much he had become accustomed to Shoukaku.

"Here try some of these schokokuss sweets, I made them myself." Eugen says a bit happily as she holds a dark chocolate looking blob.

"Umm, sure." I say opening my mouth as she places it into my mouth.

I bite down and surprisingly it is relatively tasty. "Mmmm, this is actually quite good Eugen." I say as I chew the treat.

"Thanks! Bismarck helped me make these as I'm still learning to cook and bake. She says at least I'm better than some ships here, though she didn't specify who." Eugen beamed with a radiant smile.

Shoukaku let out a small giggle as she pulled out a wrapped package and offered one to Absol. "Here, I made something for you to open up." She unwrapped the package and gave a piece of chocolate to Absol.

He chewed it and gave a slight nod to indicate that he liked it. "So much has happened in three months since you've arrived Absol." Eugen chirped happily as she rested a head on my shoulder.

"I guess so," Absol said in his usual manner.

We sit there and talk with each other for a while longer before I hear footsteps coming up from behind me. Me and Eugen look behind us at the Admiral approaching with Nagato as the secretary. The four of us stand up and Eugen and Shoukaku gave a salute to the Admiral.

The Admiral smiled and nodded before motioning for me and Absol. "I need the two of you to come with me as theres something I need the two of you to do." The Admiral gave a wave of his hand and Absol shrugged his shoulders before shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans slouching as his hood covered his face. I looked at Eugen and she nods.

"Go on we'll take care of the stuff here." She stands on her tiptoes and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before her and Shoukaku begin to pack up our picnic.

I hurry to catch up to Absol and the others. "So what is it that you needed us for?" I ask the Admiral.

"Well in the past three months we have been gathering more information on the surrounding area and defenses of Savo island and I wanted to say that for the most part my base and quite a few others will launch a combined attack on Savo to flush Fuchs out and end this conflict with him." The Admiral said sitting on a bench outside the main headquarters. "So most of my resources have been pooled into preparing for this attack, but there was another matter that came up that I devoted part of my resources to as to rescue some new ships held by the Abyssals."

"So can you get to the fucking point?" Absol asked with a eyeroll and sigh.

"Well we rescued two new Americans and well they've met New Mexico, Iowa and Saratoga but I wanted them to meet you two as it'll be great moral booster for them to meet the most powerful battleship of the American arsenal."

"Well that sounds nice so...where are they?" I asked and the Admiral pointed towards Mamiyas.

"They are in there so please go and meet them and get to know them." The Admiral stood up and began to walk away with Nagato before stopping and turning back towards us. "Also be wary that one of them is a bit skittish and shy so take that into account and one other thing, I'm sure Mercy has given you both sort of 'the talk' so please keep in mind certain things here."

"We're not horny teenagers if that is what you are implying but we get it, our love life is more interesting than yours Admiral." Absol says with a laugh and a cocky smile.

THe Admiral blushed a little before quickly turning away. "Just remember ok and be nice to the newcomers." Nagato smiled as she walked with the Admiral back into the main building.

"You didn't have to be a dick to the Admiral Absol." I sigh.

"What its more fun that way and come on when was the last time you think the Admiral got a piece of his secretary?" Absol laughed putting his arms behind his head as he began to stroll over to Mamiyas.

I followed him rolling my eyes and straightening out my coat. As we come closer to Mamiyas, I spot Arizona and Iowa sitting at a table with two other girls. One was blonde with two pigtails wearing some camouflage type uniform and she seemed to be fidgeting quite a bit. The girl next to her was a brunette with a simple ponytail and wearing what looked like a neck pillow and a uniform that seemed to be a bit like an airman's.

Absol came in first by kicking the door straight open with his hands still in his pockets. The blonde jumped immediately and clung to the burnette. "Alright where are these newbies?" he grumbled looking at Mamiya then to Arizona.

"Absol can you not break something when your supposed to meet someone new?" I sighed as I walked past him.

"Fuck you," He says looking at the two girls with Arizona and Iowa. "Hello newbies don't care what you want to say just saying hello and advice of don't die and everything will be oh so peachy." He says forcing a smile and getting right up in the face of the blonde who was trembling extremely hard and her face was a mixture of terror and on the verge of tears.

Absol laughed and pulled back before turning on his heels and walking out. I sighed and went over to them. "I'm really sorry about him he's….a bit rough around the edges. But I'm glad to meet you two I'm the battleship USS Montana." I say with a kind smile and extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I am CV 11 USS Intrepid." the brunette says extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, and you are?" I turn towards the blonde.

"Um-um...I-I'm CVE 73...Gambier Bay." The blonde says hiding behind Intrepid.

"Oh, part of the group of Taffy 3. I heard a lot of your exploits." I say with a smile and giving her a pat and rub on the head.

I pull up a chair and sit down and for the next hour i have a nice chat with the two carriers where we talk about how they came by and other things like that. Mamiya came by and gave us some food as we eat and her food is always delicious. A while later I looked at the door and saw Absol leaning against the doorway giving me a glare meaning that he wanted to speak with me.

"It was wonderful meeting you two now if you'll excuse me a moment." I say standing up in which Arizona tugged my coat and pulled my head down so she could whisper in my ear.

"I need to talk to you later alright." She whispered in which I nodded and stood up going over to Absol.

"Well what is it that you want?" I asked as the two of us begin to walk around the base.

"When will this end? This war, it never fucking ends so when will it end for us that is a question that I want to know." He said stopping at an outcropping that overlooks the sea as he leaned on the railing.

"And what is bringing this question out Absol?" I ask leaning on the railing next to him. This attitude of his was actually quite odd to me as I'd heard him complain about this war but hearing him now, I felt that there was something he was trying to get at, some deeper emotion that seemed quite unnatural for him.

He doesn't look at me but stares out to the sea his eyes still their icy pale blue. The wind blows and his hood is blown down and I looked in surprise as his hair had actually changed from its usual slight spike to more like mine and as I stared at him for the briefest moment though I don't know if I was imagining it or not, but his eyes for the briefest moment changed from its pale ice blue to that of a warm aqua blue, but when I blinked they were back to their ice color.

"The thing that is bringing this question up is this coming attack, in the three months it's been since we went to Savo, he has not moved out of that island." Absol said still staring at the sea.

"Yea he hasn't moved from the island whats the problem with that?" I asked.

"Are you that dense that you don't see what he's planning?" Absols says with a sigh glaring at me. "The reason he hasn't left is he knows he's cornered, many admirals have been alerted to his presence so they aren't taking any chances. That means for the past three months he's been preparing for a final stand on Savo and that will decimate many ships trying to capture it."

"You're concerned for Shoukaku and the others." I say rather quietly.

He doesn't answer as he steels himself over again, but I could tell that was his main concern especially after what happened at Savo the first time. "Besides that what is our purpose in this war? Did you ever stop and question as to why we fight and infinite and endless war?" Absol asked as he pulled his hood back up. "Your purpose was to be the dutiful soldier, thats why you were remade into this battleship, however what exactly is mine? I was born to be your opposite nothing but the evil inside you. I have no purpose except to kill that bastard Fuchs then afterwards my best guess is I'll fade to the sea even with this body."

"You're wrong on that last bit." I say pushing myself off the railing putting my hands in my coats pockets. "You do have a purpose after this fight. Shoukaku. Its blatantly obvious you fell for her, you're just putting on the tsundere act because you're embarrassed."

Absol laughs dryly, "Yes I have crane, however do you think she'll love someone such as me?"

"Of course she would I mean look how close you've gotten over the past few months." I say but Absol stops me.

"You just sounded like her sister, that flat top crane. However will she love someone called the black demon? As thats what some of the ships here whisper amongst themselves. They are terrified of me no matter what happens. Just like what that skank said…" He says the last part quietly but I catch it.

As soon as he said that I remembered that in the three months since Savo, I never once asked him what the hell happened as how could Absol be defeated by Klara. "What did Klara say to you at Savo?" I ask him quite pointedly.

My question caught him off guard and he tried to avoid the subject but I persisted. "We are about to go into a battle that may as well be our last, so you will answer me as to what she told you as I don't want you to go into that fight again and lose like you did."

Before he could answer, footsteps came up behind me and I turn to see Mercy standing there her hair done up in a simple pony tail wearing a medical coat, a cheap t-shirt, jeans and glasses. "To answer your question, Klara to put it simply broke his spirit and will to fight that battle."

Absol said nothing as I stared at Mercy, "Wait how the hell do you know that?" I demanded of her but she brushed me off with a slight eyeroll.

"Because he told me, do you need me to check and see if your common sense is working." Mercy snapped back earning a snicker from Absol but without skipping a beat she turned to Absol, "and you better learn to watch that mouth of yours or would you like me to break your wrist in many places that the only way to save it is with amputation?"

Absol laughed and took a step forward, "Really and a simple hospital ship is going to cause me bodily harm? I would love to see you try."

"Alright." Mercy answered simply before in three quick moves, she had taken Absol off his feet pinned him to the ground on his stomach and was on top of him his wrist at a very painful angle. "Now it'd be quite painful to break your wrist along the carpal bones, I mean those are the bones connecting it to your arm so listen well, I am the bases fleet doctor, so ship and human health is quite important so yes I can cause you quite a lot of bodily harm such as breaking every bone in your body and naming each one as I do so. As to put it simply in your pea sized brain, I'm not as helpless as I look, I'm a black belt and master in quite a few martial arts such as Aikido and Judo, and to many's surprise Muay thai and Krav Maga. And also I'm quite precise in using a gun specifically an M1 as I was a army medic. So please do keep trying and testing me"

I could only stare in shock at how Mercy was dominating Absol. Absol spat a few more curses at her before he quieted down and Mercy got up. Mercy straightened herself and dusted herself off.

"Good, now that the foul mouth has calmed down I can continue what I was saying." She says turning back towards me. "After you guys got home, Absol was brought to me for treatment and I noticed immediately that he was going to be a hard case. Physical injuries aside, I knew that he was suffering mentally caused by some major mental trauma as in the field I have had the unfortunate case of dealing with many people like that." She begins to stroll down the path with me and Absol in tow behind her.

I kept moving my eyes between her and Absol, but Absol was silent, his hood pulled as far forward as it could go and his hands in his pockets. Mercy continued to walk without a care in the world.

"So naturally I just treated his physical wounds and then had him sent to the baths and when he came back thats where I began to ask questions. Oh, you were such the little prick I was very close to just...ooo." Mercy sighed casting a glance at Absol and unclenching her fist. "Anyways when I finally broke that stubborn shell of his I found out that Klara had broken his will. How you say? Well you see Absol here as a inferiority complex. Thats why he is always so over the top." She stops and sits down on a bench. "Putting it in his own words Klara had said, 'You are nothing more than a hollow shell with nothing inside not even love. You are meant to die in the end as you are nothing but the beast to be put down."

Mercy sighed and crossed her legs on the bench. "Listen, the reason Absol is so thick headed and over the top is because he's scared believe it or not. He explained his situation of being you but your evil self to a degree, so don't worry, that secret is between the three of us, but anyways." She sighed again. "He is terrified of everything that is why he is desperate in fights and how his will was broken so easily. But luckily I knew how to fix it." She glances to behind her.

I followed her eyes and saw Bismarck, Eugen, Shoukaku, and Zuikaku talking to each other as they walked along the path. "You mean you prescribed him Shoukaku?" I asked amazed.

"To an extent yes as, I've seen how he looks at her and I knew he was in love. Though why they haven't advanced is still a mystery to me." She stood up and walked away.

Me and Absol stood in silence for a few moments more before I did something that surprised the both of us. I gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Absol, I know what happened to you must have been awful, but I promise you, we will make sure that Klara pays for everything she has done."

Absol's silent for a few moments more before he smiles. "Yes that is something I really would like to see, now," He straightened up. "I figure we finish that practice and go and join the girls how does that sound?"

"Sounds fine by me." I say with a grin before heading back towards the practice building.

* * *

 **Well theres that chapter and again terribly sorry for taking this long and as to apologize Ill give you guys the chapter you want, Absol and Shoukaku smut next chapter if that will keep you guys happy so I'll see you all next chapter!**


	63. The passion of a demon and crane

**Well guys terribly sorry for the long wait as things IRL really drag my time away from the story but no matter what I drive myself to fulfill your guys hunger for the story as thats what keeps me driving at getting this story out! Well anyways this is the thing that you people have been wanting for the longest time Ever since I introduced the bloodthirsty demon Absol and the graceful Crane Shoukaku.**

 **Yes you heard me right this chapter will finally have their smut so please Enjoy and just a warning this chapter is a R18+ chapter so just as a warning then so please enjoy!**

 **Ab:I know even if you're younger than that you'll still read it I mean what better way to get off and you're gonna have to learn all the birds and the bees sometime! AHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Absol and I sparred for the rest of the day, in all aspects of combat. From hand to hand to dueling with our usual katanas and then with me using Balmung. Over the past three months, my use of the great sword was becoming more and more proficient and the weight was becoming less and less of a issue. As the sun sank lower into the sky Absol and I stood on opposite ends of the building both sweating and breathing heavily, our shirts and uniforms discarded leaving only our pants and blades with us. I gripped Balmung in both hands, the blade levelled with Absol. He stood across holding his black blade at his side. I took a quick glance around and chuckled a little as the repair fairies were gonna have a bit of work ahead of them.

"That's another damn draw for the both of us." Absol sighs as he throws his sword at me as I dodge it watching it embed itself in the wall.

"Well when you put two equal forces together they're gonna cancel each other out to a degree." I say heaving Balmung and throwing it straight at him.

Absol easily stepped aside and the sword crashed through the wall and landed in the grass outside. We walk past each other to our swords and pull them out of their resting places before heading back and grabbing our scabbards and sheathing the blades. The sun is beginning to set as we finally make our way out of the practice building and begin to walk to nowhere in particular.

"All that fucking sparring all day really has left me fucking thirsty." Absol complained as he collapsed on a bench.

"Well it's your fault for not bringing a water bottle or something of that sort so you can drink and refresh yourself." I say in a condescending tone as I crossed my arms and looked at him.

Absol complained for a few more minutes before I had enough of his complaining. "If you're going to gripe so much about you being thirsty, how about we go to Hoshous and satisfy your thirst."

That shut him up as he looked at me and stood up. "For once I actually agree with you. I haven't been to Hoshou's in a while so I could use some of her beer." He gives me his cocky smile as he stands up and pulls his hood over his head. "Well what are you standing around for lets get going to her bar before the alcoholics here actually drain her of her supplies."

I roll my eyes and follow him as he walks and hums to himself a tune that I was not familiar with at all. It was a spirited tune, but it seemed to have a sad undertone. I walked a small distance behind him listening to his voice.

"What song is that?" I asked as his voice quieted down.

"What?" He stopped and turned his head slightly.

"That song you were singing just then, what was it? I never heard that song before."

"It's an old tavern song or sea shanty from back in the olden days, but you'll find out later what its name is. Now come on we're here." He turned back and headed towards the bright and warm lights of Hoshous bar.

He opens the doors and we were greeted to loud boisterous laughter and talking as the bar was filled with girls drinking both alcoholic and non alcoholic drinks. I spotted Pola, Ashigara, Jun'you and Arizona all drinking heavily in a booth at the far end. To my surprise Louise was there as well at the far end of the bar ebbing and lightly sipping a cocktail. I spotted Bismarck and the other Germans drinking a pint of beer in another booth. Eugen was sitting at the bar with Shoukaku who sat next to Zuikaku sipping some sake.

We enter and head over to the bar where Hoshou is smiling sweetly as she deals with all the orders with the help of some of her fairies. I sit on the far side with Absol as the seats next to Shoukaku and Eugen are taken. Hoshou smiles as she comes over to us. "Well it's been a while since both of you decided to drop by here for a drink."

"Well we've been slightly busy, so sorry Hoshou." I say a little sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, now Absol, you know the rule I have in here remember?" Hoshou says putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"And what rule might that be?" Absol asked with a tsk.

His attitude earned a loud thwack on the top of his head with a metal ladle.

"OW! What the fuck was that-THWACK!" Absol was saying before he earned another loud hit on the head.

I had to control myself from bursting out laughing as the area where the impact was, was steaming slightly from the impact. Absol's face was now embedded in the bar and nobody seemed to be paying any mind to that. It took a few moments but I regained my composure before leaning over to Absol.

"I suggest you apologize to the Mama before you get every girl here turned against you." I whisper to him with a slight chuckle.

Absol groaned and the wood of the bar creaked slightly as he pulled his face out from its indent. "Sorry, Hoshou." He groans as he raises his head.

"That's better, now as I was about to say, that it's not raining outside so if you could kindly please remove your hood, from your head." Hoshou said with a smile as she went to the bar and got us both a decent size glass of beer.

Absol begrudgingly lowered his hood and rubbed his head running a hand through his black hair. I couldn't help but smile as Hoshou was the only other person besides Mercy and Shoukaku to actually put Absol in his place. He gingerly touched his head and winced at where the ladle had smacked him.

"I suggest you take a drink of beer to ebb the pain." I laughed as Absol glared at me with such fury as he grabbed his glass and downed it in a few gulps. He put the glass down and took mine as he knew that I don't drink really that much.

"Anyways, can I have another round Hoshou?" Absol asked after draining my glass.

"Of course just a moment." Hoshou said with a smile as she turned to the taps.

I looked around the bar and could only smile at the scene playing out before me. Everyone in there was enjoying themselves to their extent. A glass was put in front of Absol which he took and drank heartily as Hoshou gave me another glass but this one was filled with a milkshake. I smiled and thanked her for the treat.

"Don't mention it, it's my job here besides being a mother to these girls as well." She smiled and patted my head, "And don't worry your included in the group as you are a fellow fleetship and I find it interesting actually having a son to be a mother to."

I could feel my face turning bright red with embarrassment as I sank a little lower burying my head slightly into the drink. For about the next hour or so me and Absol sat at the bar counter drinking and talking while casting our eyes over to Shoukaku and Eugen. As the evening wore on, one by one, the girls began to leave and soon it was only me, Absol, Eugen, and Shoukaku at the bar.

I looked over at Absol and could see he was slightly red and I knew he had a slight buzz going. Eugen met my gaze and smiled motioning for the two of us to come over, and almost like a siren's song we followed and sat next to them. Her and Shoukaku smiled kindly and I saw Absol actually turn slightly bashful and turn his head away, the alcohol revealing a very vulnerable side to his hard personality.

"So you guys have been here for quite a while, and we figured that you'd want to hang out with us for a while." Eugen said moving closer to me squishing her breasts against my arm. I could smell the alcohol on her breath and knew that she was drunk. "Mama Hoshou~ can we use one of the spare rooms here please?" Eugen asked.

I could see that Hoshou was slightly amused and that she also could see that out of the three of them, I was the only one that was actually sober. "Of course it's just up the stairs and to the right." She smiled and continued to clean the glasses behind the bar.

"Thank you~" Eugen said happily as she took my hand and led me up the stairs followed by Absol and Shoukaku.

Eugen opened a door and the four of us walked inside. The spare room had two beds and was decently furbished. Eugen flopped onto the first bed as Shoukaku sat on the second with Absol sitting on the floor leaning his back and head against Shoukaku's bed. I sort of stood at the corner of the room looking at the three drunk people in front of me before sighing and sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"So am I stuck babysitting these guys for the night?" I thought to myself as I looked at the ceiling.

Suddenly I feel a bit of weight suddenly get put onto my legs. Confused I look down and Eugen is resting her head on my knees. "Um, Eugen? W-what are you doing?" I ask, my face getting slightly red.

"Your lap is warm." She said in a pur as she rubbed her face on my knees. Then like a cat she slowly moved up until she got onto sitting in my lap facing me. "You smell good." She said with a laugh as she sniffed my neck.

I was slightly stunned and nervous at the same time. "E-eugen?" I stammered as she put a hand to my cheek with a pout on her face.

"Why does Bismarck get to have first dibs with you? It's not fair, I mean she has a bigger chest, but I'm still growing!"She grabbed my hand and put it on her breast. "See? They're growing!"

I can only nod as She began moving my hand on her breast, and I could tell that she was beginning to get turned on even in her drunken state as she made small moans as she began to move her hips along my legs. She continued to grind herself on me for a few more minutes as she pushed harder into me. I cast a glance behind her and noticed that Shoukaku and Absol were watching with some semi interest as in their drunken states they could only watch. Eugen took my cheek in her hand and turned my attention back to her.

"Siegfried~" She cooed pulling her face closer to mine, " _Kran_ and the _Dämon_ are interested in us. They look at each other so cute, I think they should get to know each other more don't you agree?" Eugen ran her finger down my chest before getting off of me and moving over to Shoukaku.

"E-Eugen? What are you-?" Shoukaku started to say but Eugen pulled her in and to both mine and Absol's surprise, she began to kiss her.

Absol looked at the two of them with a hungry stare as I made my way over to the second bed and sat down. Shoukaku fought a little bit, but she seemed to be getting weaker as Eugen continued to kiss her. Her hands began to find their way to Shoukaku's face as Eugen pulled her in closer, her tongue beginning to enter Shoukakus mouth. Shoukaku's hands began to move onto Eugen's chest and began to feel her up. They continued to kiss each other and feel each other for a few more minutes, before Eugen pulled back and looked at Absol turning Shoukaku with her. Shoukaku was panting slightly and her uniform was down off her shoulders exposing her bra straps.

"You can have your turn now Absol~" Eugen said letting Shoukaku go and moving over to me on the second bed.

Absol looked at Shoukaku's red face for a few moments more before he almost pounced on her like a predator and began to kiss her pushing her down. Shoukaku let out a slight gasp in surprise, but that was quickly overtaken by the sound of her soft moans as she kissed Absol wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. His hands began to move their way down her body undoing pieces of her clothing as he opened up her uniform exposing her white bra and decently sized chest.

"So white for such purity and grace." Absol said in a heated and erotic voice. "I think I should corrupt such beauty and turn them black." He kissed her again.

"I never knew you to be such a beast when you get into it Absol, but I am curious as how you mean by corruption." Shoukaku said in a teasing voice looking into his cold ice eyes.

During this whole thing Eugen had climbed back into the second bed and was kissing me as she undid her uniform and pulled it off exposing her black and red bra and her chest. "Siegfried, you're free to explore my upper armament as much as you like~" She purred into my ear.

ould begin sucking her breast.

Eugen moaned as my lips made contact with her nipples and she began to rub her crotch up and down along the shaft of Balmung. I could feel she was soaked as her turbines fluids were beginning to coat me.

"It's just- _hnng_ \- it's just you were looking at…"She gasped as her breath was becoming more ragged and hot. "You were looking at Shoukaku."

"Oh no, my eyes just drift but you will always be the one for me Eugen." I say as I pinch her other nipple causing her moans to become more intense. "But how about I confirm what I feel with this." I say wrapping both my arms around her."

'What are you going to-" She started to say but gasped and moaned at the same time as her eyes went wide as I suddenly slammed Balmung into her.

Her insides immediately clamped down on me as she began to ride me up and down. I looked over at Absol and he and Shoukaku were about to get started. Shoukaku was laying down on the bed and raised a hand to Absol's face placing it gently there. Absol held it against his cheek as her other hand traced the numerous scars on his body.

"This is my first time...so please be gentle." She said in such a pure and soothing voice as Absol nodded and lowered himself into her with such a tenderness and gentleness that I thought was impossible for Absol to achieve. She quivered slightly and let out a soft moan but nodded to Absol to keep going.

He nodded and the two of them began to very passionately make love with each other as Shoukaku wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close so she could kiss him.  
On the other hand, Eugen was a completely different person as she seemed to have chan My hands went up and began to massage her breasts again before after a few moments unhooking it and taking it off. I saw Absol doing the same to Shoukaku with him running his hands under her bra and taking it off before sucking on them with a hunger that I had only seen once before and that was when he was engaged in a bloodlust rage. Eugen pulled my attention back to her by kissing me and running a hand down my chest undoing my shirt and taking it off before continuing her hand lower and lower.

"Balmung is standing quite tall wouldn't you say so?" She smiled rubbing her hand up and down over my noticeable bulge now.

I nod, "Well you do have an unnatural power to be able to strengthen the sword said to kill dragons." I smile with a tease as I lower my hand down her chest and under her skirt.

She just smiles and pulls me in again for another kiss before finally lowering herself and undoing my belt. I look over at where Absol and Shoukaku are in their experiences of each other and to my surprise Absol has already has his pants on the floor and Shoukaku is pulling his underwear off which surprised me as I never thought that Shoukaku was that type of person. Shoukaku then began to stroke Absol and for some reason I felt a slight competition between the two of us. Absol caught my eye and gave me a cocky smile that made my blood boil slightly.

Eugen soon brought my attention back to her as she had now begun to suck me off and the pleasure began to fill my whole being as she almost seemed to know exactly where it felt the best. Eugens eyes kept being casted upward as she looked at me with her seductive blue eyes that all I could do was close my eyes and look around slightly. I looked back at Absol who was now at the moment getting blown by Shoukaku and we caught each other's eyes at which point Absol gave his head a slight nod of acknowledgment and what I could think of some slight respect as he looked at Eugen.

Eugen noticing my gaze elsewhere began to pick up her intensity that caught me off guard as I jerked slightly at the sudden change in pace. And I think Shoukaku saw the same thing and picked up her intensity as I saw Absol quiver slightly that he sat down. This continued for a few minutes more before Eugen pulled her mouth off me and pushed me down on the bed her face flushed red.

"Eugen?" I asked as I looked at her. "Are you...jealous?" I smiled giving a slight smile.

"N-no." She said as she got on top of me pulling off her skirt and underwear so she now was on top of me naked.

'Really, then why are you so forward with everything now?" I ask pulling her down so I cged as soon as I put myself inside of her. She was moaning and riding me with such intensity that I could have thought she was a succubus if I believed in such things. Eugen rode me for a few minutes more before she got off of me and laid on the bed stroking Balmung with her hand. I got on top of her and we continued to procreate our heat radiating throughout the room.

Absol and Shoukaku were going at a completely different pace. They were doing it with such passion that I could almost feel the love that was between them. The two of them switched position and Shoukaku now straddled Absol and rode him and the longer they did it the more intense Shoukaku was becoming. Absol was enjoying himself to whatever degree he liked it.

I lost track of time as the four of us did it changing positions, changing the distance between us and where we did it in the room. But eventually we reached the climax where Eugen and Shoukaku were moaning so loudly that we both had to try and silence them with a hard kiss but still they moaned. Both myself and Absol finished with such force that some dripped out of them. We were all panting and exhausted after everything and the girls swiftly fell asleep. Absol and I cleaned ourselves off and tucked the girls into their respective beds before Absol opened the window door which I hadn't noticed led to a balcony and walked out wearing only his pants. I followed and the two of us leaned over the railing.

"So how did your first time feel?" I asked him as he suddenly pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "Also where did you get that cigarette from?"

'One I found it in the drawer and two...it felt interesting to say the least." Absol said looking out at the ocean and the half moon overhead. "Though I don't know but for some reason I feel a part of me is missing."

"Well that part is probably love as thats something you most certainly gave to Shoukaku." I laughed giving him a pat on the back.

'No, it's not that it's… know what forget it you'll just be a fucking asshole." Absol said rolling his eyes.

"Well the feeling is mutual don't you think." I say sighing and looking at the stars. "Because as much as you are literally the devil himself, I still feel something between us."

"Oh, you know I fucking don't swing that way." Absol turned his head flicking the cigarette butt off the side.

'I know that don't turn what I'm saying into something that is not what I am getting at. Anyways what I mean is that I feel like we are more than just two halves of a whole." I say running a hand through my hair.

"And can you get to the fucking point?" Absol sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yes if you'd fucking shut up and allow me to finish." I say giving him a slap upside the head. "The point is I don't see you as just an aspect of me, I think of you as a brother."

Those words caught Absol by surprise as he looked at me before starting to laugh. "I can see what you mean, I mean after seeing the girls siblings here, I can see that our attitudes would very much fit brothers."

'Plus we are both the same class of battleship as well."

"You do have that point." Absol said before he looked up at the stars. "The end game is coming isn't it?"

I nod and lean my head over the side. "Yes it is I'm afraid. Our final fight. And I'm afraid one of us won't be coming back from that battle."

"Oh you're being pessimistic aren't you." Absol said looking at me. "You don't think that you could defeat them without my strength." He laughed and put a hand on my shoulder as he looked into my eyes with his of ice for a very long time that he almost seemed to be searching for something. "Just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you can't beat them. Because remember something that was a part of you doesn't mean that it's truly gone as things that were part of you never leave."

I look a him in confusion but he just pats my shoulder and to my surprise ruffled my hair before going back inside. I stand on the balcony for a few more minutes before heading back inside to Eugen. Absol had already climbed into bed with Shoukaku and I climbed in with Eugen giving her cheek a kiss before turning and turning off the light.

* * *

 **Well there you guys go I hope it was satisfactory for you and that youy enjoyed it. Anyways there will be one more relaxing type chapter before we enter the final stages of this war so you have that to look forward to. And in this chapter I did have some specific things that foreshadow future events though I won't say which ones they are as wheres the fun in that but don't worry the trwo males will be fine I'm quite sure.**

 **Well anyways be sure to like the story and fav it as well as comment on it and fav and follow me as it means a lot when you do! See you all next chapter!**


	64. Karaoke night with a surprise

**Well guys heres the next chapter and I do hope you like it as this is the final relax chapter before we begin the final arc so please enjoy!**

 **I use songs in this chapter i do not own so props to where they come from**

* * *

A week has passed since Absol and I had our evening with the girls and things at the base have changed slightly, especially between them. Absol was hanging out a little more with Shoukaku and from time to time I caught the two of them holding hands. However on the other hand, I really didn't have much time to spend with Eugen or any of the other girls, as the Admiral was constantly calling me to the main office to talk with me over the planning for the final battle, and today was no different.

"So as of right now we have a total of four other bases and fleets that will help and launch attacks on Fuch's main base of operations which our intel says is here." The Admiral pointed at a spot on the massive tactical map of the sound. "The Eastern edge of Savo island is where our main goal will lay."

"You know he will probably be expecting it as well and place his defenses heavily around that area as for the most part, we are digging him out like a rat, unless he decides to show his face on the battlefield." I say as I scratch my chin. "By the way, what are our forces strength for this attack?"

"Well for the most part we have a fleet of 20 ships coming from Pearl Harbor, 10 from the Soviets and Chinese. The British will be sending about 5, and the Germans along with the Italians will send 5 as well." The Admiral said sitting down behind the desk as Nagato got a cup of coffee.

"So we are going to be facing a massive armada of Abyssals with a fleet of 40 ships. You do know the odds are stacked against us." I say as I sit down on the couch.

"I know, but Fuch's can not be allowed to run rampant anymore so we have to strike now or we won't get another shot." The Admiral sighed and drank the coffee, "A fleet of ten will be coming from this base so a total of fifty ships. I know that our numbers are few but that is how most battles are fought."

I nod and get up grabbing a glass and pouring myself some coffee as well. "That is true, however from a tactical standpoint we are outnumbered by like 20:1."

"I know, but as an Admiral, I have to make the difficult choices and I choose to fight and take the risk. Though I am afraid that many of those ships will not return, and I am willing to face the repercussions of that." The Admiral said standing up.

"As should any commander in charge of an army. Now who are going to be the flagships of the fleets?" I asked standing up and drinking the coffee.

"From the Soviets and Chinese it will be Gangut and Ning Hai, from Pearl it will be Enterprise, the Germans will have Gneisenau and the Italians will have Giulio Cesare as their command faction ship." The Admiral said pulling out papers and handing them to me. "And the Brits will be lead by Warspite."

'I see." I say putting the papers into my coat. "And when should they arrive here?"

"I have scheduled them to be here tomorrow as the operation begins tomorrow."

I stare at the Admiral in shock. "Tomorrow!? Why the hell will we launch this attack tomorrow!?"

"Because that is when the weather conditions are most favorable." Another drawer is opened and the Admiral hands me a folder. "We will leave here in darkness and make the trek to Savo as it is a new moon and we will have the cover of darkness on our side. Now I can see you are a little displeased at my planning but if we wait to long we may never get another chance."

I still stare at the Admiral before sighing and placing the folder on the table. "Fine, now who will lead the ships from here?"

"That will be you." The Admiral said sitting back down. "Now please if you'll excuse me I have to choose who will be participating in this mission so please enjoy the rest of the day."

"Yea, yea sure." I say turning and waving my hand before shoving it into my pocket and walking out.

The air outside was a crisp coolness that tingled slightly as I tightened the grip on my coat. As I walked I thought back to everything that had happened that brought me to this point. "Jeez I've been through one hell of a journey." I say with a chuckle.

"And it seems your's and Absols mission is coming to an end." Shoukaku's voice said behind me. I turn and see her wearing a white sweater and coat with jeans

"Ah Shoukaku," I say with a smile. "What brings you out here? Where's Absol?"

"I figured that I'll take a walk in the fall leaves as Zuikaku is practicing and Absol is at Akashi's probably having a conversation with the fairy of his." She laughed gently.

"Yea well mind if I join you?" I ask giving a slight bow to her and offering my arm.

"Well of course my good gentleman." She said with a smile.

I laugh and fall in step with her. We walk in comfortable silence as we make our ways along the path. Shoukaku looked ever graceful as she walked brushing some of her hair out of her face in such a way that she almost seemed regal. She caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back before spotting a bench and offering her the seat.

"You and Absol have grown a lot closer since last week." I say as I sit.

"Yes and he's done things that he hasn't done at all his whole time here, like for example he actually gave me a kiss on the cheek this morning." She smiled and laughed.

I laughed as well as Absol had most definitely changed since he finally became one with Shoukaku. I ran a hand through my hair and looked up at the golden leaves.

"So both of your journeys are coming to an end." She says softly placing a soft hand on my own.

"I guess it would seem that way." I say with a smile.

"And what is it you plan on doing after the journeys over?"

"Well, honestly I hadn't thought of that, but if I were to say...I would wish to return here and spend possibly the rest of my life here as I found a family in all of you." I say with a smile.

'Absol has the same dream as you as he wants to return after this battle and live his life here with me specifically." She says looking out at the water.

"Well thats quite the dream coming from somebody of his background, though I am worried for him."

"Why?" Shoukaku asked turning her head to me again.

"It's just I know he's trying to change and be more...human however, thats not what his true nature is." I say with a sigh.

"Is what he truly is on the inside that bad?"

I look at Shoukaku and nod. "Shoukaku, Absol is to put simply every negative thing in this world. He's the demon that mothers warn their children about. And I know he's fighting it inside himself as he tries and change but it still lingers there and it grows hungrier with every passing day."

Shoukaku pauses for a minute before she just smiles again. "Then when the time comes I will face his true nature and change it to what he is now."

I laugh and smile. Shoukaku was so pure that it always amazed me. "You can try but don't say I didn't warn you."

We spend a while sitting and chatting as the sun sinks lower into the sky, when Shoukaku gets up. "Alright how bout you come with me as Houshou is having karaoke night and it's quite a hit."

'I'm not much of a singer, but sure I'll be glad to join you." I say getting up.

"Alright then how bout we-" She started to say before her face suddenly took a sickening look and she turned from me gripping her stomach as she leaned against a tree.

"Shoukaku? Are you alright?" I ask concerned as she grips her stomach and holds a hand to her mouth.

"I-I'm fine, just suddenly my stomach…" She put a hand to her mouth again and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Alright you look extremely sick so we are going to see Mercy right now." I say as I help her up.

"Oh, no I'm alright I've just not been feeling well. I'm fine honest." She's saying but I'm not listening.

"No we are going to Mercy's come on." I say putting one of her arms around my shoulders.

The two of us hobble along with Shoukaku passing in and out of looking like she's going to vomit to being completely fine. After about ten minutes we reach the building where Mercy's clinic is. I help Shoukaku in and knock on her door.

"Mercy, we need your help here." I say as Shoukaku sits there with a garbage can.

"My office is closed if you can't read the sign." Mercy's tired voice says from behind the door. "I open again at 10 am tomorrow."

"Mercy it's Shoukaku she's suddenly seems to be ill." I say as I knock again.

I hear her grumble from behind the door and a few seconds later Mercy opens it wearing her doctors coat with some casual clothes and her brunette hair in a mess. "Can't I please get some free time to myself? I never get any of that! Now what the hell do you want?"

I point at Shoukaku who waves sympathetically. Mercy rolls her eyes. "Alright bring her in."

I nod and help Shoukaku along and ease her onto the cot Mercy has laid out for patients. Mercy comes back with a wide array of instruments and tools and begins doing her normal procedure before giving Shoukaku a cup. "Bathrooms over there, you know what to do."

Shoukaku nods and returns a few minutes later giving Mercy the cup. Mercy turns and moves to her desk which is littered in paper and equipment as she she does her tests. Shes mumbling to herself and as I move closer I know her face is furrowed in confusion and shock as shes looking at results and then the cup.

"Umm Mercy, is everything alright?" I ask as she looks up at me then towards Shoukaku.

'Yes… Shoukaku can you follow me for a moment?" Mercy asked getting up and opening a door where I saw a few new pieces of equipment.

Shoukaku nods and follows Mercy into the other room as Mercy closes the door and returns a few minutes later. She hands Shoukaku a few pills. "Here take these it'll take care of the sick feeling to your stomach."

Shoukaku nods. "Thank you Mercy." She smiles and turns to the door. "I'll be waiting outside."

Mercy turned to me. "Mercy what is going on?" I ask as her face is in deep thought.

"You'll find out in due time, now go with her to Hoshous I need to run a few more tests and I'll find you when I am done." She says turning and heading into the other room.

I shrug my shoulders and head out. Shoukaku smiles when I exit. "I feel much better now."

"Well that's good, shall we go to Hoshous now?"

"Sure lets get going." She smiles and we head over to Hoshous in relative silence. When we arrive, it almost seems a party is going on as girls are gathered all over the place as they are looking at a stage. I spot Absol sitting at the bar with a drink. He notices us and waves for us to come over.  
"So you two are rather late." He says with a sarcastic smile to me. "You missed quite the opener I mean who'd think the two drunkards would open off." He points to Chitose and Jun'you who were passed out in a booth.

"Sorry we had something come up." I say as I settle into a chair.

"Whatever, anyways you missed the Ayanami sisters of Sazanami, Oboro and Ushio." Absol said taking a sip of his drink.

"Alright next we have the Kongou sisters. And they shall sing Our bond with the Admiral." Hoshou says with a smile as the crowd applauds.

Kongou and the other three get on stage and Kirishima does her mike check as do the others. The lights dim and they begin their song. And to my surprise they actually have quite lovely singing voices when they are actually serious. They sing and end their song as the crowd applauds.

I order myself a drink and sip it as other fleetgirls get on stage and perform their songs. I couldn't help but smile at how these girls were enjoying themselves and singing their hearts out. About everyone participated. Kaga got up and sang her song Kaga Misaki which recieved quite a lot of applause. She was followed to my surprise Bismarck and Eugen as they sang a song that was called Next round loaded, re-engage.

Eugen caught my eye and she smiled and waved as I gave them a hearty clap when they finished. The Sendai sisters followed singing their song The Splendid 2nd torpedo division. The night was growing and still so many of the girls participated but eventually we reached the final few. TO both mine and Absol surprises Zuikaku and Shoukaku got up and went to the stage where they performed a song called Two Crane Birds. Both of them sang wonderfully and received plenty of applause. Hoshou then turned to the both of us.

"The nights almost over but we still have you two left." She said with a smile as all eyes turned towards us and everyone there whispered and smiled amongst themselves. "So why don't you both go up there and sing for us."

"Oh, I'm quite sure that we are quite-" Absol looked over at Shoukaku who looked at him with pleading eyes and a smile. Absol sighed. "Fine but let me see if I can find that damn song."

Absol stood up to lots of applause and made it to the stage. He sat down on the stool and looked around noticing a guitar and to my surprise picked it up. "Now this song is more of a old sea shanty or tavern song if any of you know what that is so deal with it if you don't"

Everyone turned their full attention to him as he began to strum the guitar and the way he played it gave it an old fashioned style. And when he started to sing I was shocked as his voice was a perfect tenor and could almost charm any girl with how he sang.

" _Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme_

 _Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine_

 _Come lift up your voices, all grief to refrain_

 _For we may or might never all meet here again_

 _So here's a health to the company and one to my lass_

 _Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass_

 _Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain_

 _For we may or might never all meet here again_

 _Here's a health to the wee lass that I love so well_

 _For style and for beauty there's none can excel_

 _There's a smile on her countenance as she sits upon my knee_

 _There is no man in this wide world as happy as me_

 _So here's a health to the company and one to my lass_

 _Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass_

 _Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain_

 _For we may or might never all meet here again_

 _Our ship lies at anchor, she is ready to dock_

 _I wish her safe landing without any shock_

 _And if ever I should meet you by land or by sea_

 _I will always remember your kindness to me_

 _So here's a health to the company and one to my lass_

 _Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass_

 _Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain_

 _For we may or might never all meet here again"_

Absol finished and the room was silent for a few moments before he received extremely loud applause and cheers from everyone as he got up and walked off the stage giving me a pat on the back and a cocky smile. "Your turn."

I sigh and stand up heading over to the stage as everyone watches me. I sit down and for a few moments I'm silent as I think of something to sing. I finally think of one and clear my throat. I begin to sing in a sweet low lullaby as I feel as though I'm putting my soul into the words.

" _While you sleep, dream of me  
I'll be keeping our memories  
Living in my heart and soul  
Waiting for the day  
When we will be together again_

 _Carry me to my love  
O'er the sea to the clouds above  
Where I know he's waiting for me  
Carry me to my love  
O'er the sea to the clouds above_

 _Take me away to the shining light  
Over the waves peaceful at night  
There among the stars glowing in the dark  
You watch over me  
Smiling down patiently"_

I finish it and I look out seeing that a lot of the girls seem to have fallen asleep. I smile and get up as I receive applause from the few that are still awake. I smiled and bid good night to Hoshou as she points at Absol and smiles as he was sleeping at the bar.

Shoukaku was awake and joined me as we walked out. The night was clear with the stars shining in a dazzling brilliance. "You have a beautiful voice Montana." Shoukaku said with a gentle smile.

I smiled as I spotted Mercy coming towards us. "There you two are." She said as she motioned for us to take a seat on a bench.

"I've completed all the tests and to say I was extremely surprised at the results I couldn't believe it." Mercy says pacing in front of us.

"Results? Results to what exactly?" I ask confused. "I mean I thought she only had more of a sick stomach."

"Oh she did have her stomach upset but there's a bit more to that." Mercy stopped pacing and looked at Shoukaku. "What she was experiencing was a thing called morning sickness and thats only attributed to…"

"To what?" Shoukaku asked looking confused at Mercy.

"Mercy whats going on?"

Mercy got down on her knees and held Shoukaku's hand. "My dear morning sickness is a common occurrence for one thing that I thought almost impossible for ships but this clearly breaks that threshold."

'And that thing is?" I ask standing up.

"Montana...Shoukakus...pregnant."

* * *

 **Well there you go! So what now since we seem to have a baby growing in a ship wonder how that will end up? Well hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you all in the next chapter! Be sure to like fav and comment the story and fav and like me to!**

 **Also the song titles I use in story are the actual song titles if you wish to go and see for yourself on youtube. also the two songs that I have the lyrics for are the first one is "Heres to health and good company" From Assassins creed 4 and the second is called "Carry me" by Eurielle so props to them and also the songs are quite good to!**


	65. Temptation and power of the Abyss

**My deepest apologies to all of you people waiting for the next chapter of the story as quite a lot of shit has happened relating to real life and everything. First was school then my computer died and then I had finished this chapter but I didnt like how I wrote it so I deleted it and wrote from scratch so Im sorry for the delay but here it is the next chapter to the story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Pregnant?" I say in shock looking at Mercy then at Shoukaku.

"Yes she is pregnant and now I know what you may be thinking of something like this never happens as when a ship is 'born' they are constructed not by this way." Mercy said tapping her chin. "This case fascinates me quite a lot as I have many questions, but those questions such as what type of ship will it be? Will it be a male or a female? But those questions can't be answered until this kid is born."

I look at Shoukaku who was sitting there quietly and I take her hand. "Shoukaku...do you have anything that you want to say?"

Shoukaku only smiled and looked at me and I could see that all on her face was love. "No, theres nothing I want to add, just that this is a pleasant surprise and that i want to see this through to the end. But can we not tell Absol about it I mean he's about to go to battle and I don't want another thing to be on his mind."

Mercy nodded, "Very well, you can tell him when you feel the time is right, now I suggest that you go and get some bed rest Shoukaku."

Shoukaku nodded bidding us goodnight before getting up and heading towards her room. I was about to leave when Mercy put a hand on my shoulder." Hold on a second Montana." She said as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a vial. "Here take this for tomorrow before you leave."

"What is it?" I ask as I swirl around the liquid.

"It's your christmas gift to me. It's that instant repair bucket in a vial, however I did do some tests on it and it doesn't fully heal you." Mercy said sitting on the bench. "It'll keep you alive when you are critically injured and give you enough time to reach me but its healing is very limited."

"Wait are you coming with us?" I asked as I pocket the vial in my inner coat pocket.

"Yes, the Admiral sent me a message that since I am one of the few hospital ships around plus I am damn good at my job, I am being tasked with the Auxiliaries of keeping you guys alive when you are injured and saving as many of the girls as i can. Now you better get going to bed as you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

I nod and wave Mercy off as I turn and head back towards mine and the Germans rooms. The night was cool, with a hint of cold creeping in, signalling the coming of the colder months. I pulled my coat a little tighter and walked with a brisk pace back to the dorms. The building was dark as I quietly made my way towards my room being very careful as to not wake anyone who may be sleeping. I reached my room with some relative ease and opened the door expecting to be greeted with the sound of Bismarck snoring but the room was eerily quiet.

"Odd…" I thought as I entered the room and looked around at the empty beds, "Where could the girls have gone?"

"Oh they'll be out for quite a while." A sickeningly familiar voice said behind me as I grabbed my sword immediately drawing it and pointing it at the source of the voice.

"Oh you always are so quick to draw your sword in my presence, I find it rather cute to be honest." Klara said emerging from the shadows into the moonlight.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't shove this sword through that disgusting face of yours." I growled.

"I can give you three reasons actually." Klara said with a slight smile, "One because you would ruin this lovely dress I'm wearing." She motioned down at the dark purple dress she was wearing that was extremely form fitting enhancing all of her curves. If she hadn't been an enemy, any man would have yearned to have her. "Second is that it really wouldn't do much because I'm not really here."

"What?" I said not lowering my guard.

Klara sighed and stood up before she shoved her arm through me. I jolted and looked down but she pulled her arm out and I found no damage on me. "Just a hologram that Father gave me so we can talk." She sat down as I sheathed my blade.

"Well what the fuck do you want to talk about?" I demanded leaning against the window.

"Just something simple, like your surrender." She said simply.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you fucking serious? Why the hell would I surrender to you?"

"Because if you do, I can personally guarantee the safety of the girls here and of your attacking force." She smiled as I looked at her stunned. "Oh, don't be so surprised Father has eyes and ears everywhere so he knows that the final battle is coming and he is properly prepared for it. I mean he even has a nursery set up for the soon to be mother Shoukaku."

"If he thinks he'll lay a hand on Shoukaku, he is dead wrong as both me and Absol will tear him limb for limb." I growled anger rising inside me.

"Well I can make sure that stuff doesn't happen as long as you, and just you surrender." Klara said standing up. "He only wants you as you are proving to be a much more fascinating case than Absol, I mean no matter what challenge comes to you and no matter how many times your will is broken, you always get back up and continue the fight."

Klara began to move closer to me. "Think about it you always have the mentality of sacrifice the few for the many. You want the safety of the girls and all we ask is that you sacrifice yourself for the greater good." She put a hand on me and I felt a warm feeling as she ran her hand across my shoulder as she walked around me. "Absol can have a normal life with the girl he loves and I can promise you the girls you care for will be safe."

Her words entered my ears and I could feel myself beginning to agree with her despite my better judgement. "Can….can Absol truly live a normal life if I agree?" I ask softly.

"Of course, He and Shoukaku will live quite happily here and raise their child." Klara whispered in my ear sweetly. "And those girls you care for I'll make sure that they receive exquisite treatment and are personally protected. The blonde girl Eugen will be forever grateful to you that she can now be safe and never have to fight again."

Eugen safe is all that I wanted and I began to almost melt under Klaras words. She smiled and cooed sweetly. "And the other girl Bismarck will be grateful as well to you for your sacrifice allowed them to live happily. Now all I need is for you to drop your sword and just say yes you agree and everything you've wanted will come true."

I felt myself begin to raise my sword and draw it. I was about to drop it when I heard my own internal voice ask in anger, " _She never answered the third reason why I couldn't harm her._ "

I looked up and met Klara's eyes. "What is it? Why do you hesitate?" She asked sweetly."

"You said there were three reasons as to why we couldn't harm you. You only said two so what is your third reason and...you say all this about Eugen and Bismarck but what of the other German girls?" I say my voice beginning to fill with a sharpness that could almost cut paper.

"Well they'll be safe I assure you." Klara said in her sweet voice again but I wasn't falling for the sweetness anymore.

"I say bullshit to that answer, now answer your third reason as to why I wouldn't be able to harm you?" I growled and for a moment Klara took on a slight look of fear.

"Impossible… how do you still have it?" She murmured in shock before she dropped the sweetness and her true nature returned to the surface. "I shouldn't have underestimated you in your mental willpower but I guess the ruse is up." She spread her hands. "Well this has been a lovely chat, and I eagerly await to slaughter you all when you arrive here and to answer your question you wouldn't be able to harm me as you'd already be broken by the deaths of your German girls who are currently at the moment fighting for their lives against quite a massive Abyssal so if you want to save them you better hurry!" She laughed as the hologram disappeared.

A large explosion rocked the building as I looked out the window to a plume of smoke that was rising from the direction of Hoshous bar. I gritted my teeth in pure rage as I grabbed my sword and Balmung and decided to take the expressway down from the room. I crashed through the window and landed on my feet before taking off at a sprint running at a even faster pace than I have ever run. Rage built inside me along with something else. The desire to kill.

I reached the area where the explosion had taken place and my being burned with hatred at the Abyssal who stood in front of the ruins of Hoshous bar. I spotted the Germans pulling Hoshou away from the burning wreckage and Hoshou looked terrible with blood dripping down her face and body. I saw Eugen and Bismarck doing their best to distract the Abyssal from Houshou and the others but they looked like they were on their last legs of strength. The Abyssal carried a massive broadsword even though it was a few inches taller than Bismarck it swung the sword with ease. Bismarck took the hit and went flying with cry and landed hard and at a way I knew she had broken something.

Eugen moved to Bismarck and the Abyssal raised its sword again, and thats when I lost it. My rage exploded and I charged catching the sword before it struck Eugen and Bismarck with Balmung.

"You think you have the gall to harm them you deplorable piece of shit Abyssal." I growled as I pushed the blade up and slammed my foot into the Abyssal sending it flying into an exposed piece of wood impaling it.

The Abyssal looked unaffected as it pulled itself off the wood blood seeping from its wound. It charged towards us and I looked at Eugen who just stared at me with shock. "Montana…" She began to say but I looked away as I had a far more interesting prey in front of me.

"Im going to enjoy ripping your heart out." I smiled and charged parrying the blade with Balmung.

Me and the Abyssal dueled with immeasurable strength as we wielded our two greatswords against each other. Steel clanged and clashed as sparks flew in every direction with each strike but for some reason I was not growing tired. With each blow I felt myself growing stronger and stronger, but I could feel something else creeping in my mind. I was beginning to enjoy the aspect of slaughtering this opponent to a bloody mess just like Absol did before.

I ducked as the Abyssals blade sliced over me with ease as I swung Balmung up and severed the Abyssals arm. Blood spewed everywhere drenching me in it turning me to a deep crimson color. The Abyssal gripped its now severed stump and backed up, but I wasted no time in slamming Balmung into its chest and running it through pushing it all the way until it pierced the wood behind it pinning the Abyssal. I took a step back and smiled at my handywork. The Abyssal tried to pull itself off the sword but it was pinned.

"Can't get yourself off can you, you pathetic piece of shit?" I laughed with a sense of cruelty I have never felt before. "I think I should leave you pinned there and let you bleed to death. Or…" I smiled and drew my white sword. "Or I can dice you up nice and slowly and stain this sword red with your blood. Oh I don't know which part of you to choose. Maybe here?" I slashed the sword across its outfit which of course revealed the the Abyssal was a female as I exposed her breasts.

"Oh you have such tender breasts my dear." I smiled as I traced the blade lightly down her breast causing a cut to appear and drip red. "Such a nice red color."

The flames and smoke from the destroyed bar began to die down and I noticed other people had gathered around and many were staring at me in shock and horror. But I didn't care I had my prey right where I wanted her. "Oh seems we have quite and audience now, maybe we should entertain them." I smile sadistically and slash a cut across her stomach causing the Abyssal to cry out in pain. "Oh that painful cry! Oh it is so sweet and orgasmic!" I laugh as I grip her face and squeeze her cheeks hard.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face Absol. "Montana that's enough." He said in a serious tone staring straight into my eyes and I saw for the first time that instead of my warm blue colored eyes, my eyes had turned to a crimson red of an Abyssal. "It seems some of myself was still inside you." Absol said sadly as he kept a strong grip on my shoulder. 'But this is not who you are, you need to fight it Montana don't let it-" I cut him short as I slammed my fist into his gut surprising him and knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Oh I'm in control this is just who I am behind closed doors," I say with a laugh before kicking him and sending him flying into the rubble. "Now where were me my dear?" I say turning my attention back to the Abyssal. "Oh thats right we were going to put on a show!" I smile as I slowly twist Balmung around inside of her causing the Abyssal to cry out in agony. "Yes thats right! I want to hear your screams after what you did here!"

I looked around at the horrified and shocked faces of the people around us and I did not care. "Shut up for now." I smile as I grip the Abyssals face causing her cries to turn into whimpers.

I saw SHoukaku helping Absol up and he clearly was unconscious. I looked towards the Germans and my anger rekindled as I saw how badly Bismarck was as Eugen was trying to keep her awake as Mercy was working as fast as she could to save Bismarck's life.

"This is your doing bitch and I'm going to make sure your suffering satisfies me for everyone you hurt!" I laughed raising my sword about to plunge it into her heart and rip it out.

"P-please….I'm sorry." a voice said and I paused in my moment of shock and saw that the Abyssal had spoken. "Was...ordered to kill… to save...my sister." The Abyssal whimpered weakly and I saw her face clearly for the first time.

She was crying and I have never seen an Abyssal that could cry and speak. Her face despite being beaten to shit was still graceful and beautiful. Her yellow eyes were a warm yellow. She suddenly raised her good hand weakly and put it against my face and her touch brought me to my senses. The blood lust and rage faded as I began to return to my normal self. I felt a tear come down my cheek and a crushing wave of guilt came rushing over me as I dropped the sword and put both hands to my mouth.

"What have I done?" I cried as I staggered back. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I say with a heavy heart as I move back to her and rip out Balmung tossing it aside as I caught her.

"N-no...I'm sorry….so much." She said very weakly as I remembered that I still had the instant repair vile.

"No, this is both of our faults," I say as I uncork the vile and pour the liquid into her mouth as She closed her eyes and sighed.

The sun began to rise as I stood and faced the crowd of onlookers and saw that behind them was the invasion force commanders and they stood there solemnly. The day of the attack had arrived and they had just seen what a monster I could be.

* * *

 **Well theres that chapter wonder what will happen now as strategy must be talked but now what will the invasion force commanders think? Thank you all for the continuous support and Ill do my best to keep everything going as we are reaching the end of this stories road but please dont worry This is not the end of the Forgotten Battleship believe me!**

 **Please like fav follow and comment on the storry as it helps a lot! See you all next chapter!**


	66. Strategy meeting

**Heres the next chapter for you guys as you guys love this story and I really will provide for you all so Please Enjoy! Also in this chapter there are some Azur Lane ships as KC has not implemented them such as Enterprise Ning Hai and Gneisenau so please no shit talking about either Fandom in the comments as that shall not be tolerated as both series have their perks and I respect both**

 **Now without further adu lets begin**

 **I dont own Azur lane**

* * *

The rest of the morning passed as a bit of a blur with me forgetting some details but what I remember is after the fleet commanders had left, the fairies and the girls began to have immediate damage control. Mercy took the heavily wounded Abyssal away while Absol struggled to his feet before coming over to me and dragging me away to somewhere more private. I could feel that I was a mess. I felt as though my very being had been crushed.

Absol dragged me to the docks where he finally stopped and turned to me before punching me square in the cheek, causing me to fall to the ground a hand to my cheek. Absol sighed and pulled down his hood shoving his hands into his pockets. "Are you back to your normal wimpy self?" He asked leaning on the railing.

I nod meekly and stood up. "For the most part yes though I feel as though part of me died."

"Well thats understandable given the fact that you went into a fucking blood rage in front of everyone there which is completely out of character for you but I understand the feeling." He looked away as I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your rage was triggered by the sight of seeing those two girls injured correct?" I nod. "Well let me tell you that that amount of power is intoxicating and it makes you feel invincible, however it comes at the cost of sacrificing much more."

Absol had a far away look in his eyes and it felt like I was seeing directly into a more human and kind half of him. He turned back to me and unsheathed his sword. "My blade as you are very well aware has caused more harm than good as it is more of channeling my rage and bloodlust and killing everything in its path." He ran a hand tenderly across the blade. "But believe it or not, I have subdued the urge."

"Wait, you've subdued the urge to revert back to your original self?" I asked in surprise as this was news to me.

"Yes I have but let me tell you it is a fight every single fucking day not to kill everyone as what you see now is not what I really am. However," He sheathed his sword and placed it on the ground, "However since coming here, Shoukaku has helped me through my daily struggle and she is honestly a real blessing."

Absol said this with such a kind voice that I couldn't help but smile at how much he cared for Shoukaku. Absol cleared his throat and focused back to me. "So now you need to be able to fight that urge until the right time, and the best you want to do is surround yourself with those you care for and by the looks of it you care very deeply for Bismarck and Eugen." He gave a teasing smile before looking behind me. "Guess my time is up remember what I said, and I'll see you in a while." He picked up his sword and pulled his hood up before walking past me towards the base as I turned to face The Admiral.

"Admiral," I say as the Admiral stood with arms folded over a clipboard.

"Montana," The Admiral said as I come closer, "The other fleet command ships are waiting for you in the main office."

"I'm sorry, but I feel that I can't face them especially lead them after what they witnessed." I say sadly looking down.

The Admiral sighed and raised a hand to adjust the clipboard. "I understand how you feel however, you still are the flagship and you still need to face them, however I did explain to them your situation."

"My situation?" I asked confused.

"Yes after Absol dragged you away I talked to Eugen and Bismarck and they explained that you changed when they were put in danger and you lost it as you went to protect them. I explained it to the other commanders and they understand." The Admiral said giving me a gentle push towards the main building.

"What about the Abyssal girl?" I asked as the two of us began to walk.

"She's under Mercy's care so don't worry she'll be in stable condition soon."

"Good," I nod giving a sigh of relief. "I wish to talk to her when she's in more stable condition."

The two of us walked in silence as we entered the main building and the Admiral led me up the stairs towards a bunch of offices. "They are in here, this is the base's strategy room. I use it during events and when other Admirals are preparing for a strike on a major Abyssal base."

The Admiral gave me a pat before turning and heading down the hall. "Where are you going?" I asked as the Admiral opened a door farther down the hall.

"You are to go in there and discuss the strategy for the assault my job is to make the final adjustments and set ups for the fleet that you'll be in charge of." The Admiral said with a smile before disappearing into the room which I figured was the Admirals office.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I opened the door as the conversations that were going on behind the door died down to silence as I entered. I closed the door and turned to face the girls that now stood before me around a massive table with a 3d model of the islands of Savo.

"About time you joined us _comrade_ " Gangut said with a slight smile and tap of her pipe on the table. "We were beginning to worry that you weren't going to show up."

"Sorry, just had to get my wits," I say a little sheepishly.

"Don't worry we understand, the Admiral explained it to us and we understand how you feel and how your actions were in accordance to what happened." Warspite said with a slight curtsy.

"Well thank you, now….how about we have introductions before we continue." i say as I adjust my sword and take my position at the head of the table.

The other girls nod in agreement and move to their seats. "I'll go first." Gangut said putting a hand to her chest, "First ship of the Gangut class battleships Gangut. Our force from Vladivostok will show the power of our Soviet steel!" She said proudly.

That earned a grumble from a white haired girl across from Gangut. Warspite stood next. "Queen Elizabeth class battleship, Warspite. I am the representative of the British fleet based In Sydney. We'll be sure to provide our worth for this fleet." Warspite curtsied again and sat down with Gangut.

A shorter girl cleared her throat and I turned to her as she was seated next to Warspite. She wore a purple chinese style dress with a white overcoat. Her hair was done into two buns on the sides of her head. "Name ship of the Ning hai class cruiser, Ning Hai, reporting from Shanghai. You better not disappoint me and waste our money and resources or I'm going to be mad." She said with a attitude that I could say seemed to be that of a teenage girl.

I nod, "I'll be sure to meet your expectations Ning Hai. Oh and if you get the chance you should stop by Mamiyas as she'll probably have some meat buns for you."

Her eyes lit up. "A baozi!?" She caught herself and cleared her throat earning a chuckle from me and Gangut. "I'll be sure to stop by then for a meat bun."

Ning sat down and a girl with long purple hair and red glasses stood up. "Guten tag, KMS Gneisenau reporting from the port of Kiel. I'll be sure to give these Abyssals the taste of German steel and iron." She said proudly adjusting her glasses and sitting back down.

Following her a cheery girl with auburn color hair and green eyes stood up. "Bon giorno! Dreadnought battleship hailing from La Spezia naval base from the land of pasta Gulio Cesare reporting!" She said happily her smile very contagious as a bunch of us couldn't help but smile. She sat down and the final girl stood up.

She had long flowing white hair with a white cap and white dress and black skirt. Her overcoat was a Admirals style and black. She smiled and stood proudly placing a hand to her chest as she adjusted her cap. "I am the flagship of the Pacific fleet hailing from Pearl Harbor. The Grey Ghost is my nickname, USS Enterprise hoping to give these Abyssals a mighty pounding." She smiled and sat down and all eyes turned to me as I cleared my throat.

"First ship of the Montana class, USS Montana. I hope that we can all work together and bring about the end of Fuchs reign of terror on the seas as I am sure each of you have had an experience with him at one point or another." I look around and the girls all solemnly nod. "So let us now get down to the main business as to why you are all here and that is to plan our attack on his base of operations."

"Then we better get to strategizing then if your Admiral has put our launch time tonight." Gangut said in a serious tone as she stood and pulled out some maps.

"So the snake decided to set up camp in the Soloman islands. Damn bastard just is begging for a hit from me." Enterprise said as she cracked her knuckles tracing the shoreline of Savo and the other islands.

The other girls stood up and began to crowd around the model and the maps. "I think we should move in with our main force from the southeast heading straight for Savo, while two other forces split and come in from the north and west." Gneisenau suggested as she adjusted her glasses.

I shook my head, "I don't think that idea will work as he will be expecting us to come from the obvious routes here and here." I say pointing at the southeast and western routes. "Fuchs is fighting a defensive game which makes this ten times harder."

Gangut nodded as she puffed on her pipe thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should break the fleets into smaller formations to try and catch him by surprise?"

"That sounds like a good idea, however we need to take into account the ships that are coming." Warspite said as she stared at the map.

"What about here?" Ning hai suggested pointing at the northern island.

"What about there?" Enterprise asked as she looked at the island.

"Thats Nggle Sule island, I dont know what you would want there Ning." Cesare said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well we need a way that Fuchs will not expect us to come from." Ning continued as she pointed to a spot on the northern half of the island. "I suggest we split our force with a main and secondary force with a smaller force of small light cruisers and destroyers."

I put a hand to my chin and rubbed it. "Hmm and where would this small force be coming from?"

"Here." Ning pointed to Nggle Sule again and I noticed running right through the island was a river.

"So a divide and conquer strategy?" Cesare said her eyes lighting up.

"To a degree yes."

"But how will that work? I mean we'll need every ship available to assault this island and we can't waste some ships doing this cause every gun counts." Gangut said putting a hand on the map. "I suggest we push through at one point and force a opening for some of us to make it into the weaker area of the island."  
"Hold on a moment Gangut, Ning may be on to something." I say raising a hand. "Her idea may possibly work."

"How might it work Montana?" Warspite asked looking to me.

I moved over to one side of the room where a filing cabinet sat and opened one of the drawers thumbing through the files until I found what I was looking for. "It may possibly work as these are aerial photos of his position taken a few weeks ago." I pull out some photos and place them on the table. "Fuchs forces are in like a more defensive encirclement around Savo covering all main general aspects they could come through."

As I talked I had a sudden idea as I picked up another larger map of the surrounding islands around Savo. "Montana you seem to have an idea, would you kindly share with us this idea you seem to be having." Enterprise said looking at me expectantly.

"Of course in a moment I need to think quickly so please converse amongst yourselves for a moment." I say as I move to the filing cabinet and pull out some more files looking quickly at reports then at the map again. I hurriedly put the files down and move over to Enterprise.

"Have you figured something out?" She asked as I put a new sets of maps on the table.

"Possibly and it all depends on your answer." I say pointing to an island on the larger map. "This is the island Vanuhatu and on that island is Port Orly. I have reports here saying that currently or hopefully there is a contingent of American and British ships that are docked there defending it from Abyssal forces, is this correct?" I look at Warspite and Enterprise praying that I was right.

Warspite shook her head. "Sadly no the British left the island to protect our other bases in the area." I felt my heart sank at her response but Enterprise tapped my shoulder.

"The British ships left but the Americans are still there and we have a battleship carrier 5 cruisers and 7 destroyers stationed there currently. Though why would you ask?" Enterprise said as my eyes brightened.

"Because Nings idea could work. Here." I draw a circle around Savo and Vanuhatu. "What I purpose is a very risky plan but could work very well if it works and we can be able to crush the Abyssals rear."

"So why don't you tell us your plan then." Ning said as she looked at me.

"Alright so we will go with Ning's idea of using this river to get to the rear of the ring." I drew a circle and arrows at the entrance. "I want 5 ships as thats all I'm sparing. Ning will be flagship of this small force of one other light cruiser and either 2 dds and one cvl or 3 dds. The five of you will break from our formation and make way for the island though be careful as they probably will have patrols around the island."

Ning nodded and turned to Gangut. "I'll be able to give these Abyssals some red shells right into their faces."

Gangut smiled and turned her attention back to me as I continued. "Our job is going to be drawing the Abyssals attention towards the other side of Savo away from where Ning is going to be. And by attention I want us to hit them as hard as we can so that they are forced to draw their forces from the southeast." I turn to Enterprise, "You are to get the ships at Port Orly to attack from the southeast as that flank is weakened. Ning is to0 join with that force and crush through the rear while we are to fight to meet up with them."

The room is silent as I finish the plan and I stare at everyone waiting for their reactions. "That plan is crazy but… I like it." Enterprise says with a smile. "I better get in contact with Port Orly then." She says excusing herself as she walked out the door.  
"Then if the plan is agreed upon then we will meet back here at 11:30 tonight to launch at midnight is that alright." Everyone nodded and began to pick up their things and one by one began leaving the room until I was the only one left.

I began to gather up the materials and began putting them back when there was a knock on the door and I turned to the door to where the Admiral was standing.

"They all agreed to the plan I came up with." I say closing the filing cabinet.

"Well thats good, now here." The Admiral held out a clipboard for me and I took it. "This is the 9 other ships that will be joining you and please I do not want you to ask for change to it as it was already hard enough to choose these girls as this mission is going to be a major one and I'm afraid not everyone will return alive." The Admiral looked down and adjusted the collar of a pure white coat. "Please take your time looking at the manifest, and when you are ready they will be waiting in the docks and Akashis warehouse for you to get there. I'll see you when it is time for launch." And with that the Admiral turned around and walked out the door.

I sat down and began to flip through the pages. Absol was the first canidate and I couldn't really blame the Admiral as we did have a vendetta against Fuchs and Klara. I flipped to the next page to Mercy's picture as she was to be our medic as well as the fleetsmedic as well. The next few pages were of carriers, battleships and cruisers with one destroyer. I reached the final two and felt my heart catch in my throat at the Admirals final two choices.

"To serve as vanguard to flagship Montana and the rest of the fleet," I read my hands shaking slightly, "Many ships from the other respective fleets as well as from this base KMS Prinz Eugen and IJN Shoukaku."

* * *

 **Well after this meeting I wonder how they will prepare for this massive assault and I'm quite sure the Abyssal girls words still ring in Montanas head so lets see what happens there in the next chapter! Please be sure to like fav and review the story as it means a whole lot to me! I'll see you all next chapter and remember no shit talking either Azur lane or KC in the comments**


	67. Meeting an Abyssal and launch

**Well guys heres the next chapter I know it seems a little quick with it coming out, but I am on a roll and I can tell that you guys are eager to see what comes next so I shall try and satisfy that hunger! So please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I continued to stare at the files in my hand, my hand trembling as I read them over and over before I just set them down and took a step back to control my breathing. The two girls that I didn't want to be put into this fleet and mission were put into it by the Admiral, and I didn't even have the power to say no and take them out. Heaving a heavy sigh I turned and walked out closing the door behind me and shoving my hands into my coats pockets.

Looking at the time, I realized that I had over six hours before we needed to be back to launch as the strategy meeting even though I felt it was short, had actually lasted for quite a few hours. I eventually decided to just wander the base while I wait.

Heading outside, I noticed that the sunny sky had been replaced with a dark cloud layer that made it look like it was going to storm at any moment. "Seems the sky is preparing to cry." I say to myself as I felt a cold wind blow through, causing me to pull my coat tighter as I hurried away from the main office. As I wandered, I found myself making my way towards Mercy's clinic, and I remembered that the Abyssal girl was in there.

Straightening myself up, I walked in and began to search for where this Abyssal girl was being kept. The Admiral had recently given Mercy access to this whole building which included repair tubs and quite a few other things as Mercy was the only hospital ship we have but I think the Admiral was impressed by the work she was able to do so the clinic had turned more into a hospital than a ordinary doctors office. I wandered the halls which were eerily quiet. My feet echoed on the linoleum floors as I continued to search the building, but numerous rooms were empty. I didn't see Hoshou or Bismarck, and I figured that they had already been dealt with and released.

I was about to give up and head outside, when I heard a faint monitor beeping from farther down the hall. At the far end of the hall, a door was open and I peered inside the hospitals room and saw the Abyssal girl sitting up in her bed wires hooked to a dozen different monitors as well as bandages covering her. I noticed a pair of handcuffs chaining her to the bed. She was staring out the window at the grey clouds descending on the base. I waited a few moments before knocking lightly on the door. She turned her head brushing some of her black hair out of her face and her eyes met mine. She smiled at me in a kind sweet way that I had never seen an Abyssal do before. Her appearance was that of a beautiful older teenage girl with a stunning body in my opinion.

"I was expecting you to come and see me at some point before you departed." She said softly as she pointed to a chair that was next to her bed. "Please, sit, I don't want your legs to be tired before you have to go."

I nodded and grabbed the chair pulling it towards her bed and sitting down. She smiled and her eyes glittered. "I'd shake your hand but as you can see," She lifted her arm to show me the handcuffs on her. 'But I understand why they put me like this."

"I'm sorry about what I did to you earlier, as that wasn't the type of person I am." I say looking away and not meeting her gaze.

"It's alright, I don't hold any feelings against you as I am to blame for what happened earlier as well so its more of my fault this happened." She said folding her hands in her lap. "But where are my manners I haven't properly introduced myself yet." She straightened herself up. "I'm not your typical Abyssal before you ask as I was more or less made in a construction dock as well as my sister."

"You did mention earlier that you wanted me to save your sister." I say leaning forward my hands clasped together.

"Yes I would want you to try and save her, but I don't know if its possible anymore, because of what that man did to her." She turned away and I saw her hand clench into a fist. "That bastard experimented on her like there was no tomorrow and his cruelty knew no bounds."

She gripped her sheets tightly as I could see her anger and also regret. "Fuchs did so much to her because she was the older sister and he felt she was stronger, so he put her through so much hell, but she endured it because she was trying to protect me." I saw a tear fall from her cheek and land on her hand. "He wouldn't stop no matter how much I begged and pleaded with him, he just wouldn't stop."

She sniffed and wiped her nose on her arm. "I'm sorry I got into telling you this without telling you mine or my sisters name, though we don't have proper names more designations for our class."

It's alright I understand" I say in a gentle voice as I get her a box of tissues that were next to her bed. She nodded thankfully. "But you don't have to say who you are or our class as when you said you were made at a construction bay, I figured out who you are."

She looked at me confused and I put a hand on hers. "You're part of the H class series of battleships just like someone I know." She looked at me with her ruby colored eyes with curiosity. "From what you've said your H40, while your sister is H39 am I correct?"

She nodded. "Yes I'm the younger sister to her. Fuchs has been experimenting so much on trying to make more H classes like his right hand girl."

I nod, "I know he has, as thats something he has infatuated himself with for so long, but I can figure out as to why someone like yourself would attack here."

"You can?" She asked.

"Yes though correct me if I'm wrong." I said clearing my throat. "Fuchs offered a way to get your sister back, but in return you were to attack this base and try to eliminate me. Is that correct?"

She nodded sadly. "He did, but I was stupid and believed him as the point she is at now…"

I squeezed my hand tightly over hers. "I promise you that I'll do what I can because I fear its to late to have her return to the sister you knew. I'll try and make her death as quickly and as painlessly as possible alright?"

H40 nodded and put her other hand over mine. "Thank you." She said with a small smile. "I can see why Fuchs is afraid of you."

"Huh?" I ask confused.

She smiled and laughed, "you may think of Fuchs as being a man that nothing terrifies him but your wrong as everyone is terrified of something and that something is you."

I looked at her confused still. "You have a kind heart that can rally others to your cause without even trying. That is something Fuchs can never do and your strength both mentally and physically is something he's never been able to truly pull of again. Plus," She blushed slightly, "plus you're very charming and sweet that I think a lot of girls would fall for you."

I laugh and smile at the blushing Abyssal fleetgirl. "I've been told that a lot." I rub her head. "But I promise you that I will end Fuchs tyranny and save those I care for."

I stand and move to the window staring out at the grey overcast. "I've lost many things to Fuchs and I don't want any more things to be lost. Though I should thank him."

"You should thank him for what?" H40 asked.

"I should thank him for turning me into the ship of today as before I was more of a reluctant coward, however because of him I am stronger than I was before." I turn to face her and smile. "Now, it's about time I go so please heal up and I'll be back." I move to the door and am about to step out when I stop myself and turn back to her. "Also I don't like the name H40 as it makes you seem more of an object so I think you need a proper name." I look around her room and notice a lily sitting in a vase on a table in the far corner.

"So how about I call you Lily." I say with a smile.

"Lily sounds like a perfect name I'll take it." Lily smiled.

"Good then my name is Montana, it's a pleasure to meet you Lily." I say giving a bow to her before closing her door and walking out of the hospital.

The sky looked like it was about to break any moment as I hurriedly made my way to Akashis warehouse. I reached the building just as the rain finally began to fall in torrents. I opened the door and was met with a flying tackle hug from Eugen.

"Montana thank goodness you're ok!" She said burying her face into my chest. "After what happened this morning…"

"It's alright Eugen I'm fine, are you ok?" I asked rubbing her head.

She nods as she let goes of me before giving me a kiss on the cheek and heading over to where her rigs were. I spot Absol and Shoukaku over by a couch where Shoukaku was sitting pleasantly while Absol was working on his rigs behind her. Shoukaku noticed me and smiled waving me over. Absol stops working on his rigs and folds his arms as he turns to face me.

"Took you long enough for you to get your ass here." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry I had other matters to attend to." I say meeting his gaze.

"Well your rigs are over there already tuned up and set by yours truly." Absol pointed his thumb over to where my rigs were hanging freshly polished and painted. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go grab some explosive things." He said leaving me and Shoukaku alone as I sat down on the couch.

"Does he know?" I ask her pointing at Absol.

She shook her head, "No I was going to tell him after we got back, though I did talk to the Admiral about my position and I was switched to being in the rear, but I'm still going." She put a hand to her stomach. "The Admiral doesn't know of my condition either and it's to late to change it now."

I sigh and look at the ceiling. "I'll make sure the two of you get back here safely and that is a promise." I say looking back at her with hard eyes.

She smiled and gave my knee a light pat before getting up and heading over to Akashi. "I'm sure you both will." She smiled before fully leaving me alone.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair when i felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over to see Mercy leaning on the arm of the couch. "Seems Shoukaku is doing alright considering her circumstances." Mercy sighed as she sat down next to me. "I think the Admiral is stupid in putting her with this fleet but the Admiral doesn't know and it's Shoukakus choice if she will say or not."

"Did you at least give her something to make it through this battle?" I asked Mercy.

"Of course, I gave her some medicine so she won't have any effects of her pregnancy affecting her mid fight. Which by the way here." Mercy opened a pouch and gave me another vial of the repair bucket. 'This is the last one I have after you gave yours to the Abyssal."

"Her name is Lily, Mercy." I say pointedly at which Mercy smiled.

"Well leave it to you to name her though that is the type of person you are. Now one more word of advice. Don't die." She smiled and stood up before heading to her own corner of the workshop to most likely make sure all her medical supplies were there.

"Such rousing words from her." Absol said with a sigh as he sat down next to me. "So seems we're nearing the end of our journey."

"It seems that way as after so long we finally have the rat cornered." I say through gritted teeth.

"But remember that even when cornered a rat will fight desperately and thats what Fuchs will be doing." Absol said putting his hands into his cloaks pockets.

"I know and its up to us to finish this fight and end him." I say with determination.

Absol laughed, "Well that goes for the both of us now come here I want to show you something." he stood up and I followed him to my rig where he pointed at a slot. "This is where your big sword will go as Akashi figured that it would be a hindrance to carry that big blade on your back." I nod as Absol showed me my modified rigs.

The rest of the evening passed quicker than I would have thought as the next thing I knew, the other girls were entering and putting on their rigs as the Admiral entered, the room got quiet as the Admiral got on a podium and stood to face us as our final preparations were being done.

"This day is a day that will go down in infamy in the history of this base girls." The Admiral began in a loud powerful voice. "Today we face a force that is unlike anything we have ever faced before, but we don't face it alone as we have our friends to help us." The Admiral motioned towards the commanders and they all nodded as the fleets applauded. The Admiral raised a hand for quiet again. "The task force has been divided up into three groups under the command of Montana and Enterprise as head of the main two groups." The Admiral motioned for me to go up onto the podium as well.

I gulped and stood up stepping onto the podium as the Admiral stepped down. Everyones attention turned to me and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves as right now I was in charge of all of these girls who no doubt many were frightened at this mission.

"When I arrived to this base over a year ago, I did not know who I was or anyone here as this was all very foreign to me." I began looking out at the faces of the girls. "I was scared much like you are now at this battlefield and I understand that fear more than you know." I looked at Absol who gave me a smirk and waved his hand to say keep going.

"However through my time here, I found something that is stronger than the fear I felt, and that is companionship and comradery from many people who took me in as one of their own." I smiled at the girls from this base and they returned my smile. "So know this that you are not going into this battle alone, you are going into this as friends and family and those bonds will never be broken over fear. Look out for each other and lets kick some ass agreed?"

The girls shouted their approval and I could feel the power of having their moral soar. The Admiral stood back up next to me. "Girls report to your fleets and fleet leaders as we are about to launch in 3 minutes."

They nodded and turned towards their rigs hooking themselves up and preparing to launch. I looked over at Shoukaku and felt a pang of guilt as her going into battle is wrong especially in her condition. I spotted the Admiral discussing with Akashi and I decided to go over to them and tell them to remove Shoukaku from the group.

"Admiral, I need to talk to you quickly." I say as the Admiral looks up and excuses Akashi.

"What is it Montana, we have a minute to launch and you need to get hooked up."

"I know but I need to tell you something about Shoukaku, you see she''-" I never got to finish my sentence as the bay doors began to open and the alarm began to blare.

"You don't have time, take care of her and make sure they make it back safely." The Admiral said before hurriedly turning away and heading over to Akashi.

I sighed in defeat before moving and hooking on my rigs making sure everything I needed was there and my sword was strapped to my side. I spotted Absol and made my way to him. He grinned as the first wave of girls was launched from their platforms.

"Rousing speech you gave them, still to short in my fucking opinion." He laughed as the next group launched. "I'll see you in hell when this battle is over."

"Absol, I want you to protect Shoukaku with your life understand?" I said gripping his shoulder.

He smirked and winked. "Don't worry I intend to." He said stepping up to the platform facing backwards. "Also make sure you take care of that pudding of yours." He spread his arms as he was launched backwards down the ramp and turned around with ease causing me to smile and shake my head.

"Fucking showoff." I spot Mercy and go over to her as Eugens group launched next.

"Did you try and tell the Admiral?" I asked Mercy.

"No I didn't and before you say anything I didn't as it was Shoukakus choice to say or not say anything and as her doctor theres an agreement between patient and doctor as its the patients choice so she has made her choice and I can't change it." I spot Shoukaku and some of the other carriers as they launch down the ramp the last chance for her to stay gone.

"Don't worry I'm sure Absol won't let anything even get near her you can bet on that. Looks like it's my turn." Mercy said with a smirk climping to the platform and giving me a last wave before being sent off.

Soon the only ones left were me and the other command ships. Gangut gave me a hearty pat on the back before she went off alone followed by the others until only me and Enterprise remained.

"I have good news and bad news before this battle." She said as both of us stepped onto the platform.

"What's the good news?"

"I contacted the ships at Port Orly and good news is that they will come and support us as fast as they can as they left the moment I finished my call." She said proudly.

"And the bad news?"

"They will be in range and arrive two hours after us, so that means we are on our own for two hours before they arrive." She said grimly before launching down the ramp.

"Then lets make sure we hold out for two hours then before they get there." I say with resolve as I adjusted my coat.

I was launched down the ramp joining the others as they began to sail towards Savo, I casted one last look at the Naval base and felt that this may be the last time I see it.

"You ready Montana?" Gangut said as I joined them.

"Of course, now lets go blow this Abyssal force to smithereens and make sure that snakes head is cut off."

* * *

 **Well here you go guys the final chapter before the battle as its going to get crazy! Please be sure to fav the story and follow it as well as me and be sure to comment as well! See you all next chapter as I'm on a roll**


	68. Dawn of battle

**Well guys here you go as like I said I am on a roll and I can tell you guys are eager to read the next chapter so expect the next chapters to come out relativly soon! Hope you all enjoy this as even though it seems short its the final chapter before the battle begins, so please enjoy!**

 **Also I find that what encompasses the moment is listening to some epic heroic music and such as like music for charges and such**

* * *

The sky was dark as our force sailed in silence. The command ships including myself had made our way to the front as our squads began to divide themselves up. Absol came up next to me while Eugen pulled ahead to her position as vanguard. Mercy was in the middle as she was a main asset due to being a hospital ship and she would become the main focus of fire. Shoukaku was near the rear of the formation with some of the other carriers which I let out a small sigh of relief seeing her near the back at least. Enterprise and Gangut were to my right and left their squads spread out behind them.

Gangut took out a pocket watch and opened it puffing on her pipe. "Roughly another hour before we arrive, I think it's time for Ning to split off from the group." She closed the watch and looked at me.

I nodded and turned to the groups. "Ning! I need your squad up here with me now!" I ordered into the crowd of girls.

Ten seconds later, Ning stood with me up at the front with her small task force of 2 destroyers one light cruiser with heavy guns and one light aircraft carrier.

"Is it time for us to head off?" Ning asked expectantly.

I nodded. "You're squad is to disembark immediately for the river and await the signal from the reinforcements to arrive before you engage." Ning noded and I gave her a smile. "I wish you the best of luck, now go."

She nodded and her and her squad disappeared into the gloom. I turned my attention back to the other girls who were eager as well as terrified at the events the next few hours would bring. "Carriers! I want you to send out a small force of recon planes with a fighter escort to scout ahead so our vanguard force knows what to expect." I barked into the crowd.

The carriers nodded and soon the air was abuzz with the sound of their planes engines as they buzzed overhead disappearing into the sky above. I heaved a nervous sigh as Absol placed his hand on my shoulder. I could barely see him because of his all black clothing including cloak.

"You're worried for these girls and I understand your concern, but it is inevitable, not all of them will return you need to understand that." He said in a hushed tone.

"I know Absol but I want as many of them to return as possible." I say with steely determination.

"As you always are." He laughed and slapped me on the back before his tone became serious again. "Listen, you know for a fact that as soon as this battle starts, I'm reverting back to my old self as thats what the Abyssals fear most."

I nod as Absols cold blue eyes met mine. "So I want you to make sure that none of these girls get in my way because if they do, there is no guarantee I won't take them out."

"I will make sure of that as these girls are more fighting from a distance we are the exception of we go in for the kill." I say with a smirk as I notice it is beginning to get brighter as we had travelled most of the night. "But I want you to remember to protect Shoukaku."

"Of course, I'd lay down my life for crane." He smiles and draws his sword before his eyes glance upward and he takes a step back positioning his sword like a javelin.

I give him a confused look but before I could say anything, Absol throws his sword with so much force that he dips into the water. I watch as the sword streaks into the sky and into the clouds as Absol moves quickly ahead of the group to catch his falling sword which now has something pierced to it. He speeds ahead and in one fluid motion catches the sword by the hilt before it hits the water. Theres a few claps from behind as Absol returns with his prize and tosses it to me.

"Abyssal recon plane hopefully I got it before it broke through the clouds and gave our position away." He says as he sheaths his sword.

"How did you spot it anyway especially in this cloud cover?" Gangut asks impressed at Absols kill.

"Really good eyesight, now I think its best we prepare as how far are we away from them?"

"Roughly 50 nautical miles. We should be arriving just as dawn breaks." Enterprise says as she prepares her planes.

"Alright, Absol you remember your task?" I turned to say to him but he had disappeared back into the formation.

I sigh and shake my head as Gangut turns and barks orders to the girls to ready themselves for combat. Guns whirr and click as ammo is loaded and angles of elevations are set. The carriers began to launch their planes to give a fighter screen as the readied their bombers. Just then the recon planes and fighters returned and reported that the enemy was forming their defensive ring and preparing for our assault. They also reported that there was a Elco patrol boat sitting in the middle of the Abyssal formation with a battleship princess guarding it.

Enterprise relayed the information to the other girls and they prepared themselves. I drew my sword as Absol came up to me and drew his as well. "Fuchs is by best bet on that PT boat." I tell him and he nods.

"SO how shall we divie up our kills?" Absol asks with a gleam in his eye.

"Hmm, I don't really know." I say as my guns whirr and click as my ammunition is loaded.

"Hmm, well how about you take out Fuchs while I go for Klara I mean we each have a bone to pick with them but I want to be the one to blow that skanks head off." I looked over at him and could see he was growing more and more excited as his old personality began to rise more and more to the surface.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm yourself we will need to start this at far range before we close in alright."

Absol glumly nodded but I could see he was fighting to keep his bloodlust under control.

"Good now I'll see you on the other side brother." I say with a smile earning a grin from Absol.

"Well we are of the same ship type and sort of related as well as in the forces together so brother suits just fine." He said with a laugh that was beginning to tinge on the edge of his insanity. "Oh, I can't wait to gut these fuckers like the AByssal pieces of swine they are!" He laughed and I gave a look over to Gangut who was giving me a concerned look.

"Don't worry about it." I mouthed as the girls began to move into formation behind me and Absol as the vanguard force with Eugen spread to the sides preparing for action.

"30 miles!" Enterprise yelled as we readied ourselves with the sky brightening and beginning to break the cloud cover up revealing the sun rising behind us.

We sailed ever closer and I saw the island of Savo beginning to rise above the horizon and with it I caught the distinct forms of the massive Abyssal armada. I could hear the girls whispering nervously to themselves. I straightened and turned to face them.

"Today is our day to show these Abyssals what it truly means to be a fleetship, that no matter how much they break us down we will always stand right back up stronger than before!" I said with determination and vigor. "Everyone here is your family and family always protects each other no matter the consequences!"

The girls yelled back in agreement and I took a breath to continue. " In all of history, never before will so much be owed to so few of you. This battlefield is our battlefield as these are our seas and we will not allow anyone to tarnish them!"

Everyones attention was on me and I could see the pride beginning to well in them as well as the spirit to fight. "We will never back down from a fight when our fellow fleetships have suffered at the hand of a monster tyranny." I looked at Eugen and she smiled a prideful smile. "The sun rises with us on a new day of the future that will be made here today. We will stand here and fight like many have done in the past. We will be the shield wall of the 300 Spartans at Thermopylae, we will be the 130 men that fought at Rorkes Drift against a force of over 4,000." I now was on a roll and could feel the determination and power these girls felt and I could feel myself becoming more powerful at this surge in moral. "And we will hold our lines like the 40 rifles of the Belgian unit against a force stronger than them! If you agree then let me hear your determination!" I yelled.

I smiled as I received a deafening roar from the girls and Absol gave me a pat on the back. "Rousing speech, now lets make these Abyssals pay for everything they have done." His eyes gleamed with a killing intensity and I nod.

"Vanguard force form into a firing line!" I order.

The girls began to line up in front of my formation in a straight line that curved slightly at the side creating a slight bubble.

"Next group form a firing line behind them!" I shouted as we got closer to the Abyssals.

Me and Absol moved to the very front while the other commanders began to bark their orders to their squads. We were like a well oiled machine as I gave the order for us to come to a stop as I noticed the Abyssals seemed to be waiting for us. Our aircover buzzed around us waiting for the order to strike.

Our force came to a stop no more than a few miles away from their force, well within artillery barrage range. The Abyssals stood silently awaiting their orders as their planes buzzed overhead. The air was still and silent as both sides eyed each other waiting for the other to make their move. A figure emerged from the Abyssal force carrying a broadsword.

"I wish to speak to your commanding ship before this battle begins." The figure called out across to us.

The girls looked at me and I looked at all of them before nodding and slowly sailing forward. "If they make any moves while I'm out there you are free to open fire and begin the assault." I call back to them before turning my attention to the figure coming towards me.

We met halfway between our two forces and I got a good look at the Abyssal before me. She looked exactly like Lily except her eyes were yellow.

I stood with my hand gripping my sword. "What is it that you want?" I demanded.

"So you're the battleship Montana? I've heard quite a bit about you. My name is H39 and I have a message from our commander." H39 said keeping a hand resting on her broadsword. "This is your last chance to surrender as we will treat you with the utmost care, if not your slaughter shall be imminent."

"Why did Fuchs send you out instead of Klara?" I ask sharply scanning the front line of Abyssals to try and spot her.

"Oh you'll see her quite soon as she's busy at the moment, but what is your response to surrendering?" She smiled devilishly and I smiled back surprising her.

"After careful consideration of that snakes proposal, I have decided with this response. Tell him to go shove his surrender up his ass as when I find him I'm going to rip his head off." I say with a smile.

H39 gave me a snarl. "That was your final chance so there will be no mercy for you or your allies."

"I wasn't expecting it as Fuchs underestimates us and that underestimation will be his undoing mark my words." I say spitting at her feet.

"Then you have sealed your fate." She says before turning and moving back to her lines as I did the same.

"What did that whore want?" Absol asked when I arrived straining very hard to keep his desire under control.

"The usual, our surrender but I told her to shove it up Fuchs ass." I say with a smile.

"Classic, so which one of us will take her?" He asks eagerly.

"I will, you save your energy for Klara." I say giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

I turned my attention to the ever waiting force of Abyssals as the suns rays slowly began to illuminate them showing a black sheen as the light hit them. But neither side moved an inch and the tension was growing more and more between our two forces as we waited for one another to make the first move.

"Why won't they open fire yet?" Enterprise asked nervously as she glanced at her watch. We had been waiting there for near a half hour and the girls were beginning to grow restless.

"They seem to be waiting for something though I don't know what exactly." I say. Ning and her squad should hopefully be in position by now. "Enterprise, how long until the reinforcements arrive?"

"They should be here in over an hour as they are sailing at top speed and the carrier is saving its planes till they get within easy striking distance." She says to me.

"Then we need to act soon if we are to draw their rear guard to the front." Gangut says puffing on her pipe. "As if not they will be facing a weak force and easily crush our reinforcements."

"Oh, please can I just go cut one down please as I am dying to slaughter them." Absol groaned holding his sword tightly.

I stared ahead and noticed the sun rising higher as the light was near their chests. I soon got an idea. "All forces prepare to fire on my signal!" I ordered down my line as the sun rose higher.

I turned to Absol and gripped his shoulder. "Remember to protect Shoukaku and you know how I said lets wait before moving to close quarters as we should start at long range?"

He nodded and I saw a smile creep to his face that I couldn't help but smile. "I say fuck that as we are an exception to it and we work good at close range."

"Never thought I'd be fighting side by side with a ship like you." Absol said readying his sword.

"How about fighting with a brother then?" I say with a smile.

"What signal!?" Gangut yelled as the girls eagerly waited.

The sun had now risen to the Abyssals faces and now had the light right on their eyes.

"Let this fight be for the history books." I smile as me and Absol charged forward our swords drawn and ready as the guns and planes roar behind us.

The final battle had begun.

* * *

 **Well the final battle has begun and it will be chaos now. Thank you guys for the support you've given this story as it means so much. I like reading the comments and your enthusiasm for the story as especially your guesses for what happens next as those comments are what are invigorating me to keep up this roll as well as I have my plan for this final battle.**

 **Please be sure to as always like fav the story as well as follow me and always to remember to comment on it as that is what I enjoy reading are your comments, So I'll see you all in the next hectic chapter!**


	69. Duel of Titans

**Well heres the next chapter for you guys so please enjoy! Lots of blood and violence for you all**

* * *

Plumes of water erupted around me and Absol as the shells began to land around us as some hit their targets of the Abyssals that exploded with the impact. The planes overhead began to buzz and fly towards each other engaging in aerial dogfights as both sides a.a guns lit up the air with puffs of smoke and burning aircraft. Absol and I crashed into the front line of Abyssals and began to cut loose.

"Alright lets get the slaughter started fuckers! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Absol laughed maniacally as his sword began to tear the Abyssals to shreds as well as using his main guns to blow many away with his salvos.

Soon enough blood was beginning to drench his body but he didn't care as he charged deeper into the fray as I focused on the things I needed to do. I began focusing my attention on the immediate Abyssals as they charged me. I fired my guns at times point blank at an Abyssal causing the shell to tear right through them. My blade parried many shots as its crisp white color began to be stained a crimson red. I could see Absol with a couple of glances becoming a one man army with him grabbing AByssals and ripping parts off with his bare hands.

Absol was heavily focused on finding Klara as he repeatedly shouted for her to show herself as the battle raged. The noise was deafening as the sounds of both sides guns roaring was filling the air with the smell of smoke. I parried another hit from an Abyssal and gutted her before turning my attention elsewhere along the lines. The Abyssals were surging foreward as they pushed to make contact with our forces front line and I knew it was only a matter of time before this battle erupted into a ferocious melee.

I could hear the voices of Gangut and Enterprise over the chaos of the battle to hold the lines and push them back as much as possible. "Do not give them a single inch!" Gangut yelled as she fired a full salvo into a battleship and cruiser.

My efforts renewed as I fought off numerous Abyssals now coming towards me with fury written all across their faces. One charged me and I easily dodged it and impaled the sword into her skull but that gave an opening in my side which an Abyssal took advantage of and hit me with a HE round. I cried out in pain and turned my third main turret towards the Abyssal and unleashed a salvo into their ranks.

Absol soon came and joined me wearing nothing except his clothes and swords his rig was missing. "Absol! Where the hell is your rig!?" I yelled as we parried blows and slashed through another five Abyssals.

"Sorry they got ruined as I needed a really heavy club." Absol laughed and smiled as he grabbed a cruisers throat and crushed it with ease tossing the body into a group of oncoming battleships. "Besides that shit was coming off eventually as its quite the dead weight."

"Still you could at least save some of it and not discard the whole rig." I sighed as I dodged a incoming shell and returned fire.

"The Abyssals are beginning to push into our front line and I have yet to find that skank." Absol growled.

"Which I find odd as by now Klara should have made an appearance because of this carnage." I say motioning around at the blood red water and the bodies littered everywhere.

"Still keep n eye out for her as that bitch is mine." Absol said as he blocked a blow coming from behind him without looking as he grabbed the perpetrators head and pulled her down slamming his foot into her head crushing it like a grape. "They never learn that that tactic is futile." He sighed.

I suddenly heard a massive clamor and looked to see that the Abyssals line had finally made contact with our own and a melee was beginning to erupt as the planes still buzzed overhead trying their best to push off and destroy either side.

"Looks like they'll need some help." Absols eyes gleamed as he jumped back into the fray his sword hacking and slashing a path towards our front line.

"Right now to find-" I began to say when I was cut short by a broadsword slamming into my side sending me flying with the air knocked out of my lungs.

I landed on the water hard as some of my rigs armaments became bent and flew off. I groaned and pushed myself up seeing a massive gash in one of the main guns that if it hadn't been there the broadsword would have cleaved into my side.

"Guess it's time for the heavy swords now." I say as I sheath my regular sword and open the compartment to pull out Balmung as H39 emerged from the smoke that was covering the battlefield.

"Pity that gun blocked my strike as I really wanted to cleave you in half." H39 sad with a pouty look on her face.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I was just about to go looking for you." I say gritting my teeth as I unhook my rigs causing them to splash into the water.

The Abyssals continued to move around us as they had better targets in mind leaving me to deal with H39 alone. "You caused quite a bit of ruckus, however that won't matter much when our rear arrives." She said as she readied her sword.

"Well then I guess I better finish this quickly then." I say gripping Balmung and readying it.

H39 just smiled before suddenly turning to her side and firing two broadside salvos straight at me. I had barely any time to react as I gripped the chain of my rigs and swung them in front of me catching the shells in my ships armor. Three exploded but one dug right through it like paper and slammed into my side gouging out a part of it as I dodged and it slammed into the water. I staggered back slightly the pain in my side excruciating but I gritted my teeth and swung the rigs right at H39 like a whip.

With a loud clang of steel the rig crumpled with the impact as it slammed into hers and sending her flying as I let go of the chain. They flew a ways to my right and landed in the water with a loud explosion as my rig exploded upon the impact taking a few other Abyssals with it. Though I figured the explosion was also caused by H39 rigs exploding as well.

In the brief respite I gained myself, I pulled back a little to examine the wound that I received. There was quite a bit of blood but thankfully the damage was small, but it hurt like hell. "God fucking damnit." I winced as I put a hand to my side and washed some of the blood with the sea water before picking up Balmung again and readying it as I saw H39 emerge from the smoke mostly fine except for a few cuts and bruises with one above her eye dripping blood down her face.

"Impressive improving skills there." She hissed as she unsheathed her broadsword again. "Miracle that worked as I had to ditch my rigs."

"Well that sort of was part of the plan." I laughed before moving towards her. "Now how about we finish this the old fashioned way."

"That would be my pleasure." H39 smiled before charging towards me as I moved towards her to meet her midway.

Our two swords finally met with a tremendous sound of steel on steel as the force of our blows created a small shockwave in the water around us. H39 brought her sword down from my and swung a strike to my side but I dodged and parried it with the hilt of Balmung. Next was my move as my sword came down in a arc from above. H39 blocked it with her sword as another loud clap of steel rang out.

The battle still raged around us as we fought each other with tremendous blows that at times caught an unfortunate Abyssal as we swung the swords back towards each other. The sun was rising higher and higher but the area around us was still black because of the smoke that billowed around us.

I brought my sword into a pierce that she dodged b ut the edge of the blade caught her side cutting it with a dribble of blood. H39 reacted immediately bringing her sword to my head but I dodged it in the nick of time only receiving a cut to my cheek before we both pulled off and moved a small distance between us. Our clothes were in tatters as her uniform was cut in numerous places including one above her chest. They also had a small tint of red from the blood from her injuries as well as the blood from the Abyssals that got caught unexpectedly in her blades strikes.

My outfit was a little worse for wear as my coat was singed from the flames that she at times kicked me into. In numerous areas of my white shirt was stained red from my injuries that hurt like a motherfucker.

Both of us panted with exhaustion but we were not ready to give up as adrenaline was coursing through our bodies. Our battle seemed to be a clash between two titans with the power of our strikes and our endurance.

"Oh whats the matter to tired to strike down a woman?" H39 taunted picking herself up and readying her sword.

"No not in the slightest just to tired of your bullshit fighting is my only issue." I said with a defiant laugh as I straightened myself up. "I'm thinking it's best for us to end this soon."

"You and me both however I have to make sure that I skewer you properly so I can bring it back to our commander." H39 said with a laugh as she charged again towards me.

'Well thats something I can't accept!" I yelled charging towards her with another clash of steel as sparks flew as we fought with a new sense of ferocity.

Each of our strikes was becoming more and more powerful than the last as we were pushing ourselves to our limits as we fought to gain the upperhand and force the other into submission. I threw a fist hitting her square in the jaw, but she missed my sword swing to her head and in turn she responded with a heavy hit to my gut.

I groaned as I was pushed back a few steps, but still I pushed on landing a few more blows before landing and planting the sword in a lucky strike into her shoulder. She screamed in pain as blood erupted from the wound as I withdrew the blade out planning on striking a finishing blow into her heart but as I swung my sword my eyes widened as she had intentionally taken the hit to her shoulder to leave me open for a strike. I realized to late as I brought my sword to block but it was to late. Her broadsword stabbed into my right side sliding out the other side.

I yelled in pain and brought my sword to strike her but she headbutted me and stunned me for long enough for her to knock Balmung from my hands. She twisted the blade slightly and the pain was unbearable.

"Now thats a sight I like to see." H39 laughed as she pulled me closer impaling the sword deeper into my right side. "A nice battleship skewered like a pig." She laughed as sound from behind us made her turn and smile.

"Your little battle is over Montana for you see there, your friends are about to be overwhelmed." She pointed behind me and I weakly turned my head to see the Abyssal rear guard sailing straight for the front line who I now saw was on the verge of collapse from the ensuing melee.

I saw Gangut with her uniform torn and blood going everywhere as her rigs were missing all except one main turret. The other girls were slowly beginning to be overwhelmed as their injuries and exhaustion was beginning to take its toll. Even Absol was beginning to struggle his movements becoming slower as his exhaustion was getting the best of him. His cloak was in tatters and he had all but discarded it his hood was down and the cloak was now more of a cape.

"There is no hope left for you. Your friends will be slaughtered and your great attempt at victory will all be for nothing as you refused to surrender when you had the choice." H39 smiled twisting the sword more as I screamed in pain and fury as I spit some blood from my mouth at her face.

"Fuck you bitch, you think that I will go down this easily." I gritted as I forced myself to stand as she had forced me to my knees. "Then you really must underestimate me, as I've dealt with more serious injuries than this."

"Really, then you must not have been able to deal with a pierced lung before have you?" She said with a smiles as I saw her gripping the sword and beginning to slowly drag it up.

But before she could bring it far enough up she looked up startled as a plane flew straight towards her and slammed into her exploding and causing her to stumble back and cry out in pain leaving the sword still impaled.

"Montana!" I heard the voice of Enterprise cry as she appeared next to me.

Her uniform was nothing more than tatters and her deck launcher was all but destroyed. She grabbed me and hauled me a little away as the few fighters that were around her began to attack H39. "Enterprise, what the hell are they doing!?" I yelled at her weakly as I saw another one of her planes slam right into H39.

Enterprise was crying and looking away as she dragged me away as her planes continued to kamikaze into H39. "We are ordered above all else to make sure you live, they have no ammunition only their duty so this is their only option." She cried as she helped me to my feet.

"You aren't escaping!" H39 yelled as she charged towards us having picked up Balmung.

"The front line is collapsing and our reinforcements are-" Enterprise began to say when she looked up and her eyes widened in hope.

I followed her gaze and saw a fleet of planes that seemed a little to large to be from our carriers suddenly begin attack runs on the enemy Abyssals. "Are those Corsairs!?" I ask Enterprise. And she nods as tears stream down her face.

"They finally came." She sobbed in relief as a loud horn of a ship blared across the battlefield that caused everyone to stop what they were doing for a moment before another sound could be heard.

A distant booming as well as a whistling sound in the air. Even H39 looked towards the source of the sound before a barrage of shells began to rain down in a bombardment. The shockwaves were massive as well as the plumes of water from the impacts. The smoke began to suddenly clear as the wind from the impacts pushed it away revealing our reinforcements. My eyes widened at the sight of them as they weren't what I expected. The horn blasted again and a voice came on booming over the battlefield.

"This is the captain of BB-63, USS Missouri and we have arrived with your reinforcements, Enterprise." The voice said as another barrage of shells erupted in the water around us and a massive battleship pierced through the far rear of the smoke flanked by 9 other equally massive ships.

"When you said ships at Port Orly I thought you were meaning fleetgirls." I said looking at Enterprise in shock as I pulled H39's sword out of me.

"Sorry, I should have specified that no we still have our old naval warships in service and that they were stationed at Orly for a routine drill." She said with a smile as the battle resumed now with more vigor as we now had the support of a actual fleet of warships.

I slowly pushed myself off of Enterprise and turned to H39 whose eyes now burned with fury. "Go help the others, I have something I need to finish."

"Are you sure? Your injuries." She said pointing at the numerous wounds I have.

"I'll be fine, just go." She reluctantly nodded as I faced H39 again.

"Don't think you've won because of these obsolete ships joining the fray. I will still kill you!" She yelled charging me but this time I was ready.

She charged and swung, but before her strike would have landed I ducked and brought the sword to her heart and in one easy motion slammed her blade through her piercing it. She gasped and staggered back dropping Balmung, which I picked up and pointed it at her as she fell to the surf.

"It's over." I say triumphantly only to receive a laugh in response. "Whats so funny?" I demanded of her.

"Just your arrogance and stupidity." She laughed as she gasped and coughed up blood.

"I don't have time for your taunts." I growled as I twisted her sword more.

She coughed up more blood but her smile never left her. "You were so focused on a narrow minded state of mind that you didn't even bother to look at the bigger picture." She laughed before she gripped my coat and pulled me down closer to her. "There is one other commander than I." She laughed again before coughing up the last bit of blood and letting me go.

Her body sank beneath the waves finally dead and I straightened myself up trying to make sense of her words. A scream and cry from far in the back of our lines caused my eyes to widen in shock and horror. During our entire battle I had been focused on fighting H39, that I neglected to question why Klara hadn't shown up. She had taken a force and swung wide to strike our rear where…

"Shoukaku." I breathed as I moved as quickly as I could with my injuries, fighting my way across the battlefield back to our line.

I was met with a scene of horror as I broke through our line which was now ensuing into chaos as it fought now on two fronts even with the warships help. Bodies of shipgirls lay around Klaras feet, blood dripping from her sword and in her hand was a head of one of the Americans carriers. She tossed it behind her as she was in the middle of fighting Absol as the surviving carriers was beginning to retreat away from her and towards the safety of one of the cruisers that was coming up towards our forces to provide support. Absol received a blow that sent him sprawling as Klara began to advance on Shoukaku.

Shoukaku was only slightly damaged having been in the rear and she was helping another injured carrier to safety and towards Mercy where she was set up trying to perform emergency repairs on ships to send them back to the fight. ABsol got back up to attack Klara but she just knocked him aside again continuing her advance. I needed to stop her advance but I was to far away to block a shot from her if she struck Shoukaku. But I did have one thing.

Using some of the last of my strength I heaved Balmung up as she closed in on Shoukaku slashing and killing the carrier she was helping and raising the blade to skewer her. With a cry of rage I threw Balmung like a throwing ax as it spun in the air distracting her and knocking the blade off slightly as it grazed her shoulder. But she recovered quickly and brung her blade down on Shoukaku before I could cry out the sound of the blade piercing flesh came across the battlefield as smoke obscured my vision.

I cried out in rage and fear as I fought through the smoke and made it to the other side. Shoukaku lay there her eyes wide in shock and horror the sword only inches from her stomach and I saw that the thing that had stopped the blade just inches from her stomach.

Piercing through his back and out the center of his chest was Absol.

* * *

 **Well, Absol has now been injured so what the hell happens now. The battle has descended to full on chaos with the arrival of the American warships so its going to get a whole lot bloodier now so stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Be sure to like comment and fav the story as always as it means a lot and I will see you all next chapter!**


	70. The snakes downfall

**Well here you guys go the next chapter in the story that you guys eagerly await for it everytime I post so here it is! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Absol's breathing was very labored and I could see it was causing him a lot of pain as each breath was causing him to wince. Blood was seeping everywhere as he coughed up more. Mercy took one look at Absol and immediately got to work moving Shoukaku aside. Mercy's hands were already bloody from having to help other patients, however she worked with cold and quick efficiency. She opened her bag and took out a couple of needles and bandages as her hands worked at a rapid pace.

"I stabilized him for now as thankfully the sword missed his spine and lung finding just a tiny gap in between them, I do say he must have the devil's luck." Mercy said wiping her hands. "However, he still needs emergency medical treatment and repair, but there is no way for us to get him that as he'll be dead before this battle is even over."

"No...that can't be true." Shoukaku whimpered her hand to her face as she begins to cry. She knelt back down to Absol and cradled his head.

Seeing SHoukaku with that much pain and sadness written on her face was a heartbreaking sight as she held Absol with such tenderness that she seemed to be like an angel. Mercy took my shoulder and led me a little away as we left Shoukaku be. The battle continued to rage around us as we now had half the force we started with.

Most of the fleetgirls had begun to regroup around the battleship Missouri as it continued to rain hell upon the Abyssals. The fleetgirls were beginning to push the Abyssals back away from the fleet as the cruiser behind us which I recognized as a Atlanta class cruiser was unleashing hell into the skys decimating the enemies airforce.

"The battle is beginning to turn in our favor but we can't push that much longer. These girls are tired and their ammo is almost gone." Mercy said as I suddenly saw her whip out a pistol and shoot an Abyssal that was coming towards us square between the eyes. She pulled out a new clip and reloaded. "This is my last clip before I have no more ranged weapons."

She looked back at Absol. "He needs immediate treatment or he will die. You need to make a choice as to what to do."

I looked out at the raging battle racking my head to try and figure out what the hell I was to do when I saw a figure rising from the surf. I gritted my teeth as Klara pulled her sword out looking very very pissed. I looked at Mercy and across the battlefield to Eugen sporting many injuries but still fighting hard. I looked back at Klara and grimly solidified what I had to do. I gripped Mercy's shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Mercy, I want you to promise me that you will look after Eugen and Shoukaku after this." I said in a steely tone.

"Of course Montana, I will but-"

"Promise me!" I demanded my grip even tighter.

"I promise, but I don't understand, what are you planning on doing?"

"One of the most stupidest ideas I have ever come up with." I say taking Mercy back over to Shoukaku and Absol.

Shoukaku had her head against Absol's and I could see that he was running out of time. His skin was turning more and more pale and his breathing was becoming more and more shallow. I knelt next to Shoukaku and held her hands. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I smiled kindly and gently to her as I kissed her head. "Take care of Absol and the others after this."

Shoukaku looks at me confused as I stand and face Mercy. "Take Absol and Shoukaku and get out of here, get him to that cruisers medical bay." I tell her as she looks at me still confused as I begin to broadcast my orders to the rest of the fleet. "This is fleet command ship USS Montana. I am giving the order for all ships to withdraw. I repeat I order all ships to withdraw. Command shall now be given to carrier Enterprise. I repeat again all ships are ordered to withdraw."

I look at Mercy and realization finally dawned on her. "You're not coming. You're going to hold them back."

I nod sadly. "There is no other option our forces are exhausted they can't fight much longer. I'm the one both of them want so to ensure that the rest of you live I'm going to take them both down with me."

Mercy is quiet for a while as a ships horn blares across the battlefield signalling a retreat. "Then at least take this." Mercy said handing me her pistol. "It's a M1911 and it should serve you well." She looked at me and gave me a salute which I returned. "It has been an honor knowing and serving with you, Montana."  
"The honor is mine Mercy, now get going that cruiser won't wait for much longer." I say giving her a pat and holstering the pistol as I draw my sword.

I give one last look at Shoukaku and Absol as Mercy helps them carry Absol I cast a smile. "Live a long happy life Absol." I say quietly to myself before I turn and face Klara who now stands a few yards away from me.

"So, you're playing the heroes role of the heroic sacrifice aren't you?" Klara hisses as she readies her sword.

"You can say that as I consider it a stupid idea, but I've done many a stupid idea before." I say with a smile as we begin to circle each other.

"And you think just with yourself, you'll take out this whole force? Even that is suicide especially in your condition." Klara laughed as she rested her sword on her shoulders.

"Well I only need to take out you and Fuchs and command structure will fail, it's simple strategy. I've already taken out one out of three so next is your turn." I say as I glare at her.

"Still always the optimistic fuck, you should know that you'll never be able to beat me as you are now. But since you are so happy to oblige in me killing you there is someone who I think wants to see your end." She points and I spot a slight distance away the parol boat and standing on the bow is the bastard himself. Fuchs.

"Well you made it easier for me to get to the both of you, so thank you for that." I laugh as I see Klara drop her rigs.

"You think it'd be so easy, but in order to get to him you need to get through me first and with your current condition I think that highly unlikely. But to be fair for you, the Abyssal forces have been ordered to stand away from this battle as your friends make their pitiful escape." Klara laughs as she waves her hand and the Abyssals around us begin to move behind Fuchs patrol boat.

"Well you are correct in one assumption." I say feeling a familiar feeling stirring in me.

"And which one is that?" Klara laughs.

"It's true that it'd be near impossible for me to win in the condition I am now however you won't be dealing with how I am now." I smile and she gives me a look of confusion.

"And what the fuck's that supposed to mean?" She asks confused.

"How bout I show you." and before she could reply I slam a shoulder into her which sends her a ways back. I begin to let the feeling stirring in my gut grow and before I know it I feel 10x stronger than I felt before and when I look down at my reflection in the water, my eyes glimmer the ruby red of an Abyssal.

"And to answer your question, you won't be dealing with how I was before. No. You'll be dealing with me." I feel myself smile as Klara stands and see's what I am talking about.

"Don't think that just you reverting to a corrupt side of you changes anything." She growls readying her blade.

"Lets find out then German whore." I smile before we charge and clash blades.

If I hadn't been going in this berserker state, our first clash of swords would have made me lose all the remaining energy I had left. Her strike was a powerful one as I could see the shockwave ripple around us. But it was no time to be impressed as Klara immediately went for a low strike.

I parried her blow and she went for a strike to my side. I parried again and Klara went for another strike. I noted that Klara was a very quick striker and very lethal with the blade as for the most part, all I could do was parry her blows as I desperately searched for an opening.

"Skank never really wanted to try and talk it out before we reached this point in our relationship." I taunted as I dodged a blow aimed for my head, thrusting my sword at her shoulder and only earning a tear in her dress.

"Don't think your taunting will get you anywhere as you have yet to land a solid hit, while I've landed several." She smiled as she struck again cutting my arm slightly as I blocked the rest of her blade.

"Well it never hurt to try." I smile cruelly before lashing out in a bunch of random spots that caught her by surprise. "I may have been playing a bit of a defensive game but I had my reasons." I smile as I finally land a cut drawing blood on her leg.

"Impressive that you managed to land a scratch but that means nothing." She said as she moved with lightning fast speed and grabbed my coat and threw me into the water before bringing her sword down.

I barely dodged it before sweeping my leg across hers to knock her down. Klara fell and she barely managed to parry a swing I made for her head before her sword blocked it only inches from her neck. She kicked me square in the face as I rolled aside missing her sword by inches. Heaving myself back up I looked at Klara and began to feel my strength fading. My enraged mode was beginning to fade.

"I can't keep this up much longer." I panted as I readied my sword again.

Klara straightened herself up and I could see that I was beginning to wear her down but not by much. She immediately noticed my weary state. She smiled and looked me straight in the eyes. "So much for that rage mode of yours." She laughed as she began to advance on me. "You're already beginning to lose strength so its only a matter of time before your strength fails you and I get an easy kill, which is such a pity."

"Well then lets make best use of the time I got left!" I roared as I charged her again.

Our blades met again with a tremendous clash of steel. Each strike brought more and more sparks to fly. I had completely abandoned defense as I was now desperate to land a striking blow on her. Klara only smiled and with ease just cut my sides and arms numerous times while I still continued to strike. My strength grew weaker and with one of my swings Klara managed to find an opening and stab me through my gut.

"See, this was only inevitable. Your tricks have all run out" She purred in my ear as she pulled me close before kicking me off of her blade.

I landed in the water coughing blood and curling slightly as blood now seeped from my numerous injuries dyeing the see a brand new color of red. I slowly began to crawl back from her but Klara knew she had won as she was advancing slowly, like a wolf approaching it's kill.

"You wanted to play the hero and stupidly challenge me alone. Well as much as I commend your stupidity and ego, it was all for naught as you failed in every aspect." She now loomed over me with her sword ready to finish it all.

"Oh, we could have been so close but you had to decide to fight us, so this is your reward." She smiled and slid the blade across my leg causing my leg to flare up in pain. "And when we are done here, we will raze your base to the ground. And I think I'll have quite a bit of fun again with that blonde girl Eugen. And I think she'll very much appreciate having your head in remembrance of you."

I racked my brain desperately trying to think of a plan when my hand slid over the holster of Mercy's pistol. "Klara doesn't know I have this." I thought to myself with hope as I looked up at her looming figure.

"Well our time is growing short so I guess it's time that I finish it, though it being you I'll be a little merciful and allow you to speak your final words." She said lowering the blade slightly.

"Yes…" I breathed as she leaned a little closer. "I have some final words."

"Well then speak them so that we can get on with our days." She sighed.

I gripped the pistol and laughed. "Whats so funny?" She demanded with a snarl.

"You were so focused on one thing that you neglected to gauge your target as you are so proud of yourself for doing." I laughed slowly bringing the pistol to my side where she couldn't see it.

"Taunting gets you nowhere."

"It made you lower your guard as your wrong about one thing." I smiled at the confused look on her face. "I'm always full of tricks."

Before she could react and with the last of my berserker state strength, I whipped out the pistol to her surprise and fired six shots at her. She had no time to react as all six hits hit her. Grabbing my sword I stood and with a final push of effort ran it through her heart.

"You should have learned to never underestimate me." I whispered in her ear before pulling my blade out and giving her a kick that sent her flying.

I turned my attention now to the PT boat which had started it's engine and was beginning to retreat as the last of my strength left me.

"Fucking coward." I growled as I checked how many bullets I had left. "Damn, I only have one shot and no way to hit him."

The boat began to pick up speed and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before he would be out of range when I spotted a lone depth charge on the deck. It was my only shot so I raised the pistol and took aim as I noticed the Abyssals beginning to crowd me.

I prayed to anyone with marksman skills and fired. I heard the ping of the bullet making impact but nothing. The boat continued to speed off. I let the gun fall to my side as I sank in defeat, knowing I had let the snake get away.

Suddenly a loud explosion ripped through the air and the Abyssals immediately began to disperse. The smoking wreckage of the PT boat floated on the surface with debris everywhere. I pushed myself to my feet as a piece of the depth charge floated by. I must've hit it and the spark from the impact ignited some oil on the deck which caught fire and detonated the munitions on board. Wincing in pain, I made my way through the wreckage.

Fire was still everywhere with oil all across the waters surface. Debris littered the sea and I was about to cut my losses with seeing the body of the snake when movement caught my eye. I spotted a piece of steel and on top was a figure moving. I moved over and came face to face with Fuchs. The bastard had survived the explosion but his legs were broken and burned meaning he had nowhere to run.

He wheezed and flipped himself over on his piece of wreckage and when his eyes met mine he smiled. "To see how much my child has grown brings such joy to me." He coughed and spit out some blood.

"After all this time, you finally are at the end of the road." I say as I move closer.

"Ironic won't you say? I gave birth to your creation, and now I am to die by your hand." He laughed as his hand went to his chest.

"Don't you think about it," I say pointing my sword at his throat and kicking the gun he was reaching for into the water.

"So, what now will you do? Your body is too injured to return to those shipgirls as even now your body is dying and sinking." He laughed but my face remained solemn.

I looked down and he was correct my body was sinking as I could feel life seeping out of me. My feet instead of being on top the waves my feet were sinking into the surf. I still had that emergency repair vial but even that wouldn't do enough to save me. I sighed and casted a smile to Fuchs.

"Well I knew what would happen if I chose this course of action as I have made peace with my life." I say as I squat next to his broken body.

"Klara always said that you were always the optimist and that always the one willing to sacrifice for these petty things of loyalty and friendship." Fuchs coughed and spat the blood at me. "I was trying to make you the greatest battleship there ever was."

"Well you succeed in that aspect, though I must thank you." I say with a smile.

"Thank me for what?" He sneered as his breathing became more tired and ragged.

"Well if it hadn't been for you I never would have become the ship and man I am now that stands before you." I say straightening myself up.

My feet were now completely submerged in the surf and the water was slowly rising. I sighed and looked up at the sky which I saw the briefest traces of blue poking through the smoke.

"Theres not much time left you know." Fuchs laughed as he coughed up more blood. "You'll soon be joining me in hell."

"I know that will probably happen but not for a bit longer." I say finding a familiar object now floating in the surf. "As I'm not yet ready to go without a fight."

I pull out the familiar sight of Balmung and sheath my other sword. "Recognize this blade?" I ask turning to Fuchs. "You gave this to someone a little girl to be more specific." I began to advance slowly to him.

"You tortured this girl so much that you turned her into a full on ruthless killer when still deep inside she was only a child." I knelt next to him and his face and eyes met mine.

"She was just one of my failed experiments." He said with a smile and laugh as I looked at him with a face of stone.

"You may think that, but this girl all she wanted was to see her mother again as that's all a child ever wants, but no you had to ruin that childs dream and break her even more." I say gripping the sword tighter.

"And what of it? She died by your hand did she not? She was nothing more than fodder in the grander scheme of things to make you into a better warship." Fuchs said his face with a cruel smile across it.

"Well that little girls name was Ruby and her mother was Graf Spee though I don't think you cared that much. But there is one thing that I do want to say that Spee told me to tell you." I said as he continued to stare at me.

"And what could that fucking be?" He smiled.

"She told me to give you a little something from her and thats," I stood and in one swift motion plunged the blade straight through Fuchs and out the other side of the steel. "That to deliver and give you the killing blow from her."

Fuchs just stared at me before cracking one last laugh before his eyes glossed over and his body became limp. "I'll see you in hell fucker." I tell his corpse as I stand now the water up to my lower shin.

I turn towards the direction the fleet had retreated. "Not yet," I tell myself, "I'll save that vile for when I can't go any further.

I cast one last look at where Balmung lay impaled into Fuchs as I draw my sword to continue my journey home. I make it out of the smoke and debris field finally into sunlight where I feel it bathing my skin in a nice warm feeling that I can't help but smile.

Victory had finally been achieved and this war with Fuchs was finally over. But that feeling and sense of victory didn't last as a very cold and familiar voice called to me from behind me.

"Don't think you've won because you killed father you fucker." Klaras voice said behind me.

As I turned I felt a sharp pain in my left arm that felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Klara was now behind me the other direction and when I looked down to my left arm the only thing there was a bloody stump cut above the elbow. My arm lay on the surf sinking beneath the waves as Klara stood up kicking me to my knees.

"You're to weak to fight back so allow me to finish the job myself, and then I'll go and kill every last single one of those fucking fleetgirls just so they can be dragged to hell with us. But I'm sorry you won't get to see that as your corpse will already be at the bottom." Klara said raising her sword above her head and I could see that even though Klara had been shot and stabbed none of them were vital hits.

"Now its time for you to fucking go to HELL!" She cried bringing her sword down.

She was right I had no energy left to fight. I prayed that They'll be able to defeat her when I was gone as my work was finally done. I closed my eyes and accepted the blackness of oblivion.

* * *

 **Is this finally Montanas end? Well be sure to stay for the next chapter as there is more to tell! Talk about Klara being a literal terminator. Anyways be sure to like comment and fav the story as well as review it! I'll see you all next chapter as you all so eagerly await for what will happen next!**


	71. The Titans end

**Alright here is the final matchup you've been waiting for Klara vs Absol. It's going to be a bloody fight with only one victor so please enjoy this chapter of the story and I'll let you jump right into the action!**

* * *

Black and darkness was the only color or shade I could see when I opened my eyes, or were they still closed? I could not tell in the slightest. I floated or fell in the empty expanse of this nothingness without any form of resistance.

"So...I guess that this is what it's like to be dead. Just floating in this empty expanse of a void for the rest of eternity or until reconstruction happens." I sigh as I still see and hear nothing and I move to a sitting position as the only thing I have left now are my thoughts.

I made a slight prayer and plead to whatever higher power that there was that Absol and Shoukaku would be alright and Eugen would be safe as everyone would find a way to stop Klara and put an end to the threat that was bound to be coming after them now.

I sat there for I don't know how long, when suddenly a small pin prick of light appeared in the distance that I thought for a moment I had imagined it, blinking several times to be sure. When I was sure this light was real I began to either move or gravitate towards the source of the light. Suddenly the form of a door appeared encased in this light as I felt myself reach for the door and open it bathing myself in a bright light that I held up my arm to block the light as I walked through into….Hoshous bar.

The bar was exactly how I remembered with the bar stools and tables all set up as if prepared for a party. Behind the bar was empty but showed signs that someone or something had been behind there making drinks as at one of the tables was a glass with brown liquid as well as a empty cup. I moved over to the glass curiously and noticed that I was still wearing my uniform now completely fixed and showing no sign of the battle.

I was not covered in blood and my arm was still there. Hesitantly I sat down at the table and picked up the glass examining the brown liquid inside.

"It's not poison if thats what's running through your head." A voice suddenly laughed from behind me nearly causing me to drop the glass as I suddenly jumped up and spun around to see the source of the voice was behind the counter holding another glass and mixing drinks together with its back to me. A tattered cloak with hood covered the figure.

"Are you the grim reaper or something?" I asked as I moved cautiously towards the figure earning a loud laugh that sounded like the figure was choking on something.

"Oh, are you fucking serious!? I knew you were this dense already but really?" The figure laughed before turning around and pulling down it's hood to reveal Absol.

"Absol!?" I asked in shock. "How are you here!? If you're here then that must mean." My hand went to my mouth.

"No I'm not dead yet if thats where you're going right now. More at the moment I'm in a coma like state aboard that cruiser as the fleets are retreating towards a reinforcement force that was coming out from another port." Absol sighed as he walked from around the counter heading over to the table and sitting down.

"But then how are you here?" I asked placing my hands on the back of the chair and leaning on it.

"I'll explain in a minute now why don't you sit down and drink that drink I made for you." He said putting his feet up on the table and crossing them.

I sat down and hesitantly drank the drink he made and to my surprise, it was actually good. Absol laughed and smiled at my reaction.

"Good isn't it? It's a Manhattan which has some good ass bourbon and sweet vermouth in it. This here is just a typical Irish coffee." He took another sip of his glass and placed the now empty glass on the table upside down.

I finish my glass and place it down on the table before folding my hands and looking at Absol. "Well thanks for the drink but that doesn't explain how your here and how I somehow entered Hoshou's bar."

"Well to put simply we are where me and you first met, inside your soul. It was empty before, but you now have a nice memory in your soul that made this place as like your own slice of heaven. Which is a good thing as this place has some of the best whisky and alcohol I've had." Absol sighed folding his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"So I'm really dead then." I say sadly as I look at the empty glass.

"Well surprisingly not yet." He says with a smile.

I looked at him confused and he laughed. "At this moment you're still on the battlefield missing an arm and with Klaras sword about to cut your head off and before you ask, yes I know she cut off an arm."

"So, I'm not dead, then why am I here?' I demanded getting up and making my way to the door. "If I'm still alive then I can still fight and stop her so I need to leave."

"The reason you're here is I called you here, time flows slightly different here if it makes sense to you. Time outside here is frozen in an aspect while we have our little talk." Absol says getting up and moving behind the counter and making himself another drink.

"You did good in killing that snake of a man Fuchs and I must say, I am a bit impressed, however I never finished my promise, and that is my fight to kill Klara." He said as he poured himself another glass of whiskey before moving back to the table and sitting down.

"So simply you're here to tell me that you want to take over my body again and fight Klara to the end." I say as I sit back down.

"Simply put, yes."

"Well then let's do it, let's kick her ass and then you get back to your body and come get mine and everything can work out." I say with hope as I stand back up, but Absol's face is glum and does not have any hope in him. "There's something your not telling me isn't there?"

"Yes there is as moving back into this body to save you and pull you here is good and all but with anything there is a price that is paid." He says sadly sipping his drink.

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly sitting back down.

"Inside your body, that rage mode you had, well that was a part of me and to put more simply it was like a backdoor or an emergency lifeline, that if I needed I can immediately leave my body and come back to yours as this is where I'm originally from." He sits solemnly sipping the whisky before getting up and just grabbing the bottle.

"So it was more like a magnet back to me" I say as I watch him.

"Yes however there is only one catch that comes with it."

"And that is?"

"It's only a one way ticket and can be used only once." He takes a large swig of the bottle.

"Wait...do you mean…"

"Yes it was only meant to be used when my body is dying and can't be saved however my body is still alive, but it's now an empty shell, to the rest of the world to seem like it is now in a permanent coma."

"Then why the hell did you do it then!?" I demanded now angry at him standing suddenly and gripping his cloak. "You're leaving Shoukaku behind to never hear you speak again over a personal vendetta! How fucking stupid are you!?"

"Don't patronize me over the fucking stupid idea when you do the exact same shit." Absol growled forcing me to let go of him. "I knew the fucking consequences of my choice, but the reason I did it wasn't out of some personal vendetta, it was to fucking save you." He threw the empty bottle across the room causing it to smash against the wall.

"Why would you try to save me!? I made my choice to sacrifice myself to that you could live a long and happy life with Shoukaku and your-"

"Because you're the one meant to live!" Absol suddenly cried out and I could see that he was actually crying. "All I am is just a fake and a shadow of you, I could never lead these girls, yet you can without even the slightest effort."

I could only stare in surprise at Absols sudden show of emotion. "You rallied those girls fight and die for you with only a few words, something I could never do. You are loved by everyone while I am loved by only one as to everyone else I am nothing more than a foot soldier."

"You're wrong." I say reaching a hand for Absol but he slapped it away.

"Don't try and pity me as I do not need your pity." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Just be glad that I am willing to die for your cause because it was already a hard choice to make anyways." He turned and began heading for the door but before he could open it, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell is it now-" He began to demand only to stifle a surprised gasp as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry Absol, I truly am. But you're wrong about one thing." I say as I hold him tight. "You're not a mere foot soldier or a fake and shadow of me."

"W-what?" He stammered confused as I held him.

"You are a fellow fleet ship and comrade of all of us. There are many who love and respect you, not just Shoukaku. Mamiya, Hoshou and many of the destroyer girls love you as a older brother to them." I say gently. "And in my opinion you are more of a man than I ever was. You are cunning and charming in your way more than I ever was and could be. And you are my brother as I have no one else of my ship type besides you."

Absol is silent for a few moments before he laughed. "I don't know whether to hug you back or punch you." He laughed as we seperated.

"Well the hug is prefered but, you aren't going at this alone as I swear we will find a way to get you back to your body one way or another." I say with determination.

"Well let's focus with the more important matter at hand before getting optimistic." He said with his usual smile.

"Alright but remember I'm always with you brother." I say holding out a hand for him. "It was a pleasure and an honor to fight with someone like you."  
He smiled and shook it. "The pleasure and honor is all mine as you introduced me to the girl I love. Now let's not keep our skank of a friend waiting."

"That I can agree with." I say placing my hand on the doorknob. "Lets go." I turned it and opened the door as I step into the light and end up right where I had left off.

The smoke that covered the battlefield and the pain that flared through me from my injuries were prominent and I knew I was back in the land of the living.

"Now its time for you to fucking go to HELL!" I heard Klara cry as I could see in the reflection of the water her bringing her sword down at my head while she stood my left.

I had only seconds to spare but before I could do anything Absol's voice rang in my head. "You've done enough, it's my turn." He said as he pushed me to the side and took control, immediately rolling to the side and kicking her leg out from under her and using his other foot to kick her in the jaw with a crunch of bone.

Klara cried out in pain as she moved a little away nursing her jaw as Absol, now in control of my body pushed himself up with my one good arm and gripped my blade.

Klara looked at me and her eyes burned with hatred and rage as she stood up gripping her sword.

Absol smiled as he stood facing her. "Glad to see that the skank is still kicking I was going to be upset if she had already kicked the bucket before I could make that appointment for her."

"So you're still alive and now back with a sinking ship." She said gripping her sword even tighter.

"Well yes but I couldn't leave without giving you a proper goodbye." Absol said as I watched from an outside point of view.

"I'll make sure that there will be nothing left of you." Klara growled as she coughed and some blood came spitting out.

"Now that's something I would love to see you try as have you heard about the one armed man and the ass kicking contest?" Absol laughed prepping the blade as Klara charged him.

Absol smiled and laughed as he ran to meet her and there blades hit with a massive amount of sparks. Klara was fighting like a madman, all sense of grace gone now replaced with bloodlust and insanity as she fought slashing her blade time and time again hitting Absol but he never seemed to mind as me and him both knew that my body was sinking and there was nothing that could be done.

But to my surprise even with only one arm, Absol was holding his own against Klara, dodging and weaving some of her blows as he parried a good amount of them as blades met again and they began another shoving match as they were trying to push the other off balance to land a critical blow.

Absol smiled a smile filled with insanity as his eyes glimmered with joy. "Oh I'm going to miss these little bouts of fighting between us, won't you?" He laughed as he pushed against Klara.

"I will a little, but at least you'll both be gone and no one will be able to stop me at all." Klara growled pushing him back slightly.

"Well that is why we will stop you here then." Absol said pulling his and her blades down as he landed a kick to her side and cutting her wrist.

Klara in turn replied with a fist into his gut as he coughed blood before she brought her blade across his back cutting it. I could only watch as this fight was now just turning into a bloody fight to the bitter end like two dogs trying to rip the other to shreds. Neither side was backing down and they were beginning to get even more aggressive. Absol landed a blow with his sword managing to cut off Klaras ear.

She cried out in pain as blood spurted from the wound as she then returned favor landing a deep cut across his chest which I was sure hit some organs, but Absol didn't seem to even care. Their blades flew at each other again in another bloody flurry of blows as blood flew everywhere with each cut. A few times I had to stop myself from throwing up such as when Absol got a hit in that popped out Klara's eye which he immediately cut off and held it to her like a trophy.

"My what pretty eyes you have." He laughed as Klara impaled him before she suddenly ripped it out and slashed taking off his other arm and sending it flying.

Absol now suddenly dearmed looked mildly surprised as Klara then impaled him again in his heart kicking him down. Absol just laughed maniacally as Klara ripped the sword upwards most likely cutting the heart as her blade exited his shoulder before impaling him again.

Klara was not in good shape but she was in better shape as she stood over Absol breathing hard. "You should have never been created, you monstrous fucker." She hissed twisting the sword deeper inside him.

'Absol laughed and cried out at the same time from the unbearable pain he was probably feeling. "Well it is likewise my young girl as we are both monsters of our own design."

"Then I'll be doing everyone a favor with your death as you have no way of fighting back now with no arms." She said triumphantly landing a foot into his face with the sound of some crunching bones.

"Now who said I needed arms to kill you or kick your ass as if you want to kill me then you gotta remove all my limbs." Absol said with a smug bloody smile as he suddenly kicked his legs towards himself catching Klara off guard as she fell towards him and Absol slammed his head into her face smashing her nose before suddenly gripping her with his legs and pushing himself off the water so she was now on the bottom and he on top.

Absol laughed as he suddenly went to her neck and bit tearing at the flesh with his teeth as Klara cried and screamed in agony as blood spurted from the newest injury. She gripped Absols head and tore him off her tearing the flesh from her as well as Absol now had a large chunk in his mouth which he spit at her with a bloody smile earning him a fist to the face as she threw him to the water.

He kicked her off of him and his head went down as he grabbed something in his mouth just as Klara gripped him by the throat and lifted him up. Her hair and body now a bloody mess as blood seeped from her neck wound.

"Seems the only way for me to kill you is to rip your fucking head off!" She screamed as Absol laughed.

"If it was only that easy skank." Absol grinned as I could see Klaras grip tighten around his throat.

"I've had enough of your fucking shit. You're nothing more than an abomination who is meant to be eradicated from this world." She growled her eyes filled with a monstrous fury.

"If only it was that easy bitch." Absol grinned. "Though if you wanted to kill me by crushing my head you've missed your chance."

Klara looked confused for a moment and in that brief moment of confusion Absol showed his final trump card. In his mouth was the vial of instant repair liquid that Mercy gave me. Realization dawned on Klara but it was already to late. Absol crunched the vial and spit the blood and glass directly into her face causing her to let him go. He landed in the water and rolled away as I saw his body beginning to steam and a arm began to regrow on his right side.

Klara was beginning to recover wiping the glass from her face and looking at Absol as he pushed himself up and ripped her sword from his gut with a sickening sound as I could see that him pulling it out had ripped open his stomach but he didn't care. Klara stumbled towards Absol but he had his target. He dodged her punch she threw at him and slammed her blade straight through her heart and pushed her down. Klara still struggled as Absol was pinning her down their roles now reversed.

"I think I should take the head!" He laughed looking to his right and picking up the main gun of a battleship that was floating near him. "It's been fun bitch!"

With a laugh he slammed the barrel right into her mouth. Klara looked at Absol for the last time, fury and rage written on her face and for the briefest moment I could see fear in her eyes.

"How about you suck on a nice hard steel shaft of this barrel." He laughed grinding the barrel in more. "I'll see you in hell bitch."

Klara made one final move raising her hand and gripping the ruins of my coat before Absol pulled the trigger and with a loud boom the gun fired its payload into her head. Her head for the most part exploded into a fine mist and blood sprayed everywhere as her hand immediately went limp and fell to her side as her body began to sink beneath the waves. Absol let go of the gun as it sank with Klaras body. He slowly pushed himself up and I accidently took some control of my body and the pain and agony was something I had never felt before.

"It's best you not take control of this body as the pain would drive you to insanity." Absol heaved and sighed as he collapsed onto a piece of floating wreckage my body beginning to sink rapidly.

"Guess the captains going down with the ship." He laughed coughing up blood as he held a hand on his gut attempting to hold his innards in place, but he knew it was hopeless.

"You took a hell of a beating with my body." I say appearing next to him that only he could see me.

"Sorry, but you knew that this would happen if I fought her." He laughed though doubled over at the pain causing more blood to seep out.

"Yeah, guess that this is the end for both of us." I say as the wreckage begins to sink and my body began to sink lower and lower at a steady pace.

"Well you never know what will happen when we both go down with the ship." He says removing his hand from his gut and I had to look away at the sight of the damage almost made me throw up. "However it was fun."

He extended his hand and I shook the bloody hand. He smiled and sighed. "Guess, I'll see you on the...other...side." And with that his hand fell to his side and I could see the life had finally faded and his ice cold eyes had now finally glazed over.

I stood and gave a salute as my body with Absol inside finally sank beneath the waves. I looked up at the blue sky as I could feel my form beginning to vanish as my body sank to the depths and bottom of Ironbottom.

I closed my eyes and welcomed the warmth I was feeling as my form began to vanish into smoke and I smiled at the blue sky. Victory had finally been achieved and mine and Absol's mission was finally at it's end.

"I'll see you on the other side brother." I said softly as my form finally vanished into the sea below.

* * *

 **Well that was a bloody end but finally she is dead and the fight with Fuchs and his forces are finally over. Both Montana and Absol have now sunk to the bottom so what happens now? Well don't worry I have a few more chapters so this story isn't done yet so keep your anticipation up!**

 **Be sure to as always like fav and review the story as well as like and fav me as it means a lot! I'll see you all next chapter !**


	72. The final duel

**Alright guys heres the eagerly awaited chapter so I won't talk much and just let you get into it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Light glimmered in front of me as I slowly opened my eyes. The light above me shimmered and I realized that the shimmering light was actually sunlight going through the surface of the water. I slowly pushed myself up and looked around. The ground was made of sand as I clenched my hand and the grains floated through my fingers and settled back around me. The area I was laying in was in a large circle with the edges darkened with the forms of...ships.

Hastily I scrambled to my feet taking a deep breath in and for a moment I was worried I would suck in the water and begin to drown but to my surprise I breathed in and out normally. Creaking and groaning filled my ears as what sounded like steel and iron was straining. I reached to my surprise and found my sword was slung there even though I was sure that it had been cut off with my arm. Thats when I realized that I was actually in my body with both arms still attached and that my body was actually fine with no sign of the injuries that I had taken. My coat looked completely repaired and brand new as well.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked aloud at the sea bed around me and at the ghostly forms of these sunken wrecks.

"You're at the bottom of Ironbottom just like me." A voice suddenly said behind me.

I instantly whirled around and pointed my blade at Absol. He sat on a rock looking perfectly fine with his blade strapped to his side and his black cloak looking perfectly fine.

"Put that sword away as theres no need for it at the moment." He sighed as he pushed himself off the rock moving with ease through the water as he walked towards me.

I sheathed my sword as he came closer to me and looked at the wrecks beyond. "This place is littered with ghosts of the past as you see that one." He points at a large shipwreck that was looming out of the gloom. "Thats everyones favorite horrible cooker Hiei, and over there is that poi dog."

He continues to pint out the numerous wrecks that were scattered around us before finally settling on one very large one that looked rather fresh. "And thats your shipwreck."

"I looked at him confused. "What do you mean thats my shipwreck? My ship was never even constructed"

"Correct, however you sank here so it's corpse joins the others in this eternal graveyard." He says going back to the rock and sitting on that.

"So...that means...I really am dead." I say as I look around before sitting on the seabed.

"Yes you are in a sense." Absol says nonchalantly tossing up a rock and watching as it floats back down to the seabed. "Both of us are as a matter of fact as I sank with you remember?"

"But that doesn't explain why we are still sort of here. Shouldn't we be in like some sort of dark place or piece of heaven?" I asked unhooking my sword and placing it next to me.

"Yes we should be but, as I probably figure thats not the case here in our situation." He says resting his face on his hand.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I demand standing up and advancing on him.

"Oh calm your tits, I'll explain it to you since you're to dense to figure things out." he sighed as he pulls down his hood and ran a hand through his black hair. "But first can you leave me to my thoughts please and by that I mean shut the fuck up for a few moments."

He jumps off the rock and disappears into the gloom with his hands shoved into his pockets. I sigh and head the opposite direction towards the wreck of Hiei picking up my sword as I went. Hiei's wreck was in bad shape with coral growing everywhere as well as damage from her final fight still littering the wreck. I placed a hand on it and for a moment I could feel the final moments of her battle, fighting enemy planes while under tow, but taking to much damage and sinking.

I remove my hand and give a salute to the wreck as a way of respect for the soldiers and sailors who had lost their lives so many years ago. I wander amongst the wreckage of Hiei for a few moments more before I turn and head back to the circle of light where Absol now stood waiting his sword strapped to his side and his cloak off, tossed to the side.

"Absol what are you doing?' I asked when I reached him, but he held up a hand.

"Do not talk, just listen." He said firmly before taking a deep breath and beginning.

"The reason me and you are here is because the world or whatever higher power is trying to keep things in balance. You see in history, there was only one Montana class that had the beginning of its work set and drawn up, which count as enough to be a construction in history." He said as he began to walk around me.

"You were to be the first and only Montana class battleship in existence, however what Fuchs did threw that whole system out of line as now there were two Montana class battleships when there was only meant to be one" he paused and looked at me before he continued. "When both you and I sank in your body that was supposed to kill the one Montana class so that there could be balance again as even with my body I was still a Montana class. However there was a problem."

"And that problem was?" I asked stepping towards him.

"Both of us sank together meaning that my body is an empty shell as both of us are down here, so this higher power is trying to say one of us is to go back and be in the Montana class body and everything will be fine."

"So then why don't we go back and make a new body for one of us." I offered with hope but he shook his head.

"One of sank, which means one of us is dead. If you still don't get it let me spell it out for you. One of us gets to live again while the other is to die and stay in this graveyard for eternity." He sits down and does not meet my eyes.

Realization begins to dawn on me and I look at Absol and I sit down across from him. "There must be another way for us to go back together."

"No there is no other way. One of us stays the other goes, it's that simple. So to make it easy I'll stay as this is what would have always happened in the end." He says looking away.

"Like hell your staying as you have a lot waiting for you up there." I say in shock as I stand up. "You have Shoukaku waiting for you as well as a-"

" A daughter?" Absol says suddenly not looking at me.

I stared at him in shock as me and Shoukaku had not said anything to Absol about Shoukaku being pregnant or even the gender of his child as even we didn't know. Absol looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Oh that face is absolutely hilarious! You're surprised as how I knew when you guys haven't even said anything to me. But rest assured I knew from the very beginning." He said wiping a tear from his eye.

"How?" I asked still getting over the shock.

"Remember when I said I felt a part of me was missing after that night that we had that steamy session." I nodded. "Well I knew right then that a part of me was now growing in Shoukaku and that it was going to be a girl, which I had intended that if I survived the battle to name Arie."

He laughed a little more before he stood up and began to walk away. "And I know that you were going to offer you'll stay instead, and I'll take your offer." He walked a little more before he stopped and turned towards me.

I had started to move towards another rock to wait for my impending fate when I noticed he had stopped and turned to look at him. "Anything else you want to say before you leave to live your life?" I ask with a slight smile.

"Well yes there is one more thing that I want to say." He said walking a little closer to me.

"What's that?" I asked a little hesitantly as I saw that the look in his eyes and his expression was unnerving.

"It regards Eugen and Bismarck as you are very smitten to them." He said coming closer and I could see his eyes were glimmering animalistically.

'What of them?" I say a little cautiously as I found myself slowly reaching for the sword at my waist.

"Well you're going to be gone, so they're going to be a bit lonely to satisfy their needs in the sexual way of speaking." Absol spread his arms in a slightly cocky way.

"Ok?" I say confused taking a few steps back.

"I just want to tell you that I'll be sure to treat them quite properly and to a nice time." He laughs before beginning to walk away.

I laugh hesitantly, "Absol that wasn't a funny joke."

He stopped and turned back around, "Who said I was joking."

He smiled maliciously and I could see the hunger still in his eyes and I drew my sword. "Absol, if you think that you are going to leave here to have your way with those girls then you have another thing coming." I say gripping my sword.

"Really? And what will you do about it? You'll be dead and no way to stop me." He laughed as he suddenly drew his sword.

"I'll make sure that I beat the shit and some sense into you before you leave." I say with anger beginning to swell into me as how dare he threaten to do things to Eugen.

"Oh, I would love to see that well how bout we have one more duel and see if you can prove yourself, I mean we never did settle a duel with one of us the victor, so this i perfect." He laughed and took off his cloak as I did the same with my coat.

"Very well, don't say I didn't warn you." I say beginning to advance towards him.

"Likewise," He replied as he advanced towards me.

We stopped a few feet away from each other as we stared each other down waiting for one of us to make the first move. The tension filled the area around us as neither of us moved a muscle, until suddenly Absol made the first move. He smiled madly and swung his sword to my right as I caught it with the tip of my blade pushing it away from my side. Without any hesitation or pause he brought his blade back towards my body.

I jumped back with the sword just barely grazing me cutting my shirt. Absol laughed as he pressed the advantage striking quick and precise as all I could do at the time being was parry his blows to the best of my ability as he slowly pushed me back. Even though we were underwater his movements never seemed to slow with any water resistance.

"Is this really the best you have?" Absol taunted as he pushed me against a rock as our blades locked into a shoving match. "I was expecting a bit more fight from you."

"Well you always did have one flaw with you." I laugh slightly as I struggled to keep his blade from inching closer to my throat.

"And what might that be?" He asked with the cocky smile on his face.

"You always underestimated me." I say with a determined smile kicking my leg out and hitting his shin causing him to stumble slightly giving me a little advantage as I pushed my advantage now.

I could see Absol's expression change from his cockiness to a more hard pushed and determined look as I now was pushing him back striking over and over again as he could only block my strikes. Even underwater, I could feel I was beginning to work up a sweat and in a brief moment I was distracted, Absol took advantage and stabbed me. I was barely able to dodge it, but he still hit my skin and I could see a thin mist of blood beginning to bleed into the water. I moved to the side as Absol struck again but missed me by a few inches. I brought my sword to his head causing him to dodge, but not before receiving a cut to his cheek.

We both panted as we felt the injuries that we had received. "Impressive, that you managed to cut me Montana." Absol said in mock congratulations

"Absol, this is enough! You are not to lay a finger on either of those girls and we can end this now." I said in a hard pleading tone.

"It will never be enough until you are fully dead even here." He laughed in a dark voice as he dragged his blade in the sand. "If you have time to plead, then you have time to continue to fucking fight!"

Absol lunged towards me as I brought my blade up just in time to block it. I skirted back a few inches as Absol's impact was being absorbed into my arms and legs. I swept my leg under him but he dodged my sweep and slammed his knee into my gut knocking the wind out of me. I gasped as I doubled over earning another knee to the face with a crack snapping my nose. I barely stumbled back in time to avoid his third hit with his sword, only cutting a little bit of my shirt.

Absol laughed gleefully and charged me again. "He really is serious about killing me!" I thought as I parried his strike whipping my foot around and slamming him in his head.

Absol stumbled sideways with blood seeping from his head wound. "Come on you can do better than that! What's the matter? Scared of me and me harming your precious little girls?" Absol laughed and taunted as he straightened himself back up.

"Absol what you are doing is madness, you haven't been this way since the first time we met! Why the fuck are you doing this now!?" I yelled at him in anger.

He paused for a second and looked at me leaning on his sword. "Well my reason is my own, perhaps sinking with you changed me, maybe I just want to cut loose, or maybe I just want to fucking kill you!" He laughed as he prepared his blade again.

"So….I'm to treat you as I have any other opponent that I have faced…" I say with a saddened sigh. "I thought that even with Shoukaku and what she has done for you that your original self would have been suppressed. But sadly I was mistaken."

"And what's all these words supposed to mean?" Absol asked raising an eyebrow as he moved to my left and we began to circle each other again.

"It's supposed to mean that I will now fight for real." I say in a hardened tone placing both of my hands on my sword.

"Really? You're saying that you weren't fighting me seriously this whole time? I call bullshit on that." Absol laughed stopping for the briefest moment which I struck stepping forward and slicing some of his hair off before he could have the chance to react.

Absol stumbled back in surprise as I let go some of the strands of hair I had in my grip. "So, it seems you were right that you weren't fighting me at your full strength...now this is something more like it." He smiled and charged me again.

But this time when our blades met, my fighting style was completely different. Moved now with such ease that I almost felt like I was floating. Absol seemed to be growing more frustrated as he began to realise that the Montana he had been fighting before was not the one he was fighting now. I began to deal blows to him that he could not give a return strike for. He blocked my blade and kicked me back a few inches as he retreated.

"You surprised me there for a moment, seems you've been practising behind my back. Well thats something I find interesting. Now, I think it's about time we wrap it up. I have to get back to the surface so, I'd rather not have you waste any more of my time." He said wiping some blood off from his face.

"Very well, then lets end this." I say my grip tightening on the blade.

Our swords were heavily beaten and seemed to be on the verge of almost snapping, so I knew that these final strikes would be our last. We stared eachother down and the memories that we had made throughout our time knowing each other flashed through my mind. We began to run towards each other and more images flashed by. Absol meeting SHoukaku for the first time. Our many sparring sessions. Our nights of drinking and the time we bedded the girls we loved. Our blades now were almost touching when the images of Eugen, Bismarck, and all the other girls I had come to know and love flashed through. I strengthened my resolve and with a final cry our blades clashed again more ferocious than ever. Our moves became like blurs as we parried and blocked with such ferocity, I was hearing the sound of our blades cracking under the stress but we didn't care. Our goal was to finish this.

I could feel my strength beginning to fade and knew I could not continue much longer so with one final cry of rage, fear, sorrow, hope, and every other emotion, I pulled my blade back and slammed it into his with the last of my strength. With the sound of shattering steel, my blade smashed through his and slashed slashed straight across his chest diagonally and leaving a gash that I knew was a fatal strike. As soon as my blade hit the ground after my strike, the blade shattered finally giving out from the punishment it had to endure.

Absol stood stunned for a moment before stumbling back as blood misted out from the slash. He stumbled back farther and leaned against a rock before easing himself down. He looked up at me and I could see that the bloodlust insanity was gone. I slowly stepped forward and knelt next to him. Then to my surprise Absol smiled and laughed.

"Seems that we finally settled our decision and...you won a duel with me." He said with his breathing labored.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The decision of who could go back." He said giving me a mischievous smile. "There was only one way for one of us to go back. One of us had to die here and stay with the wreck of your body. And I knew you were going to sacrifice yourself for me, but thats not what I wanted."

"Absol…" I said tears coming to my eyes as I realized what he had done.

"I had made my decision that I would stay behind when we first arrived here, and...I knew the only way for you to fight me was if I posed a serious and true threat to those you cared for...so I'm sorry for what I said about Eugen and the others." He hung his head sadly.

"I...forgive you Absol." I say as I take his hand as his body suddenly began to glow a light warm gold color.

"My...time is almost up Montana." He squeezed my hand and looked at me. "I wanted you to fight me as...I wanted to see that you had the strength to...protect my daughter." He coughed and I could feel his grip growing weaker.

"Absol...I swear on my life and honor that I will protect Shoukaku and your daughter to my dying day." I say with a smile as tears began to run down my face.

"Good…" He sighed as he slowly pushed himself to up to a standing position as he leaned on the rock. " You'll be a good uncle for her I'm sure." He said with a smile as he tried to walk but stumbled.

I caught him and put his arm around my shoulder. "I will." I say as he pointed to his sword stub which I picked up as we hobbled to the center of the circle where light from above was its brightest.

"My war, is finally done." He smiled as I eased him down as he took the broken blade into his hands and held it. "I was so tired...for so long. Now...I can rest…" he looked up at me and smiled. "It's been a hell of a journey Montana, and I'm glad I took it with you" His body began to glow and slowly begin fading as he took something out from his pocket and held it out to me.

I gently took it and saw that it was a crane made out of a glittering gemstone with gold colored gems for its eyes. It was something of extreme beauty and I was taken aback by it. Absol could see the look on my face and laughed.

"Beautiful isn't it? I got that for Shoukaku before this battle and was going to give it to her afterwards. It's made of shiny moonstone as the color matches her hair...as pale and as beautiful as moonlight." He coughed heavily as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out another item and handed it to me.

It was a necklace that held a ring with a yin and yang style gemstones that looked like a white crane and a black dragon. "This is for your daughter isn't it?" I asked gently putting both pieces into my pocket.

"Those will be in your pocket when you return and...yes thats for Arie. I felt she needed something from me...so I had someone make that to be of me and her mother though...a dragon is more appropriate than a demon." He laughed and smiled coughing heavily and leaning back against the rock that sat near the middle of the area.

His body began to become more and more transparent and he smiled at me. "Make sure they both stay safe, Montana and be sure to live a full life." He smiled taking my hand and I could barely feel his grip.

"I will make sure they do Absol." I say with a teary smile.

"Good…" He sighed before giving me one last smile. "It was an honor and a privilege to call you brother...and someday we will meet again." He closed his eyes and his grip fell from my hand. "Farewell...everyone."

And with those final words and a deep sigh Absol finally died as his body evaporated into a mist dropping the sword into the sand to serve now as a solemn reminder of the man who wielded it. I wiped my eyes and stood up to face whatever may come when a blinding light blasted over me and I vanished from that graveyard to wherever I was to go now.

I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding white light and slowly sat up. I looked around and noticed that I was sitting in a hospital bed with bandages covering me, though I could feel no injuries. I quickly scanned my surroundings and recognized, that I was back at the Naval base and at Mercy's hospital. I heard a slight mumble and looked over to see Shoukaku was sleeping with her head on the bed next to my legs. Eugen was sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room as well as a bunch of girls who were all sleeping around the room.

I looked over at a mirror and saw that I now sat inside Absol's body with his ice cold blue eyes and black hair, yet my features began to come out as my hair began to lighten to my color and my eyes seemed to be melting. I saw Shoukaku begin to move and lift her head as she began to wake up. When she saw me her eyes went wide and she hugged me so tightly I thought my bones would break.

"Absol! I thought we lost you!" She cried loudly enough that everyone woke up immediately.

When the girls saw that I was awake they immediately began to crowd around me and ask me where Montana was and if I was ok etc. I couldn't respond but I noticed Eugen and she just stared for a moment before she came over. The other girls quieted down as she sat next to Shoukaku and me.

"Eugen, maybe Absol knows if Montanas ok." Shoukaku said holding my hand but Eugen just shook her head.

"You're...not Absol...are you?" She asked slowly as Shoukaku looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry...Shoukaku but I'm not Absol…" I said as my hair finally changed to its brown and my eyes to their warm blue. "I'm Montana."

I could see tears beginning to form in Shoukakus eyes as her hands went to her mouth. "Then Absol...he's…"

I shook my head sadly tears coming to my eyes as well. "I'm sorry Shoukaku, I'm so sorry…"

Shoukaku let out a sob that broke my heart as I just grabbed her and held her. She sobbed to that of a broken heart and I could only just hold her. The other girls began to leave except Eugen who stayed by our side as I began to cry as well, holding onto Shoukaku. We had not only just lost a friend and a boyfriend, but we had also lost a part of us that Absol had become.

And as if to feel his loss even in the heavens, the rain began to fall to mourn the passing of one of the finest men I had ever known.

* * *

 **So...Absol has finally met his end in a final duel against Montana... Now I know a lot of you really like Absol so no hate please ok. I hope to see you all in the next chapter as there are a total of two chapters left till this story is done, but please don't fret as the story will continue with a second series I'm sure so when the final chapter is done, the first chapter of the new one will be posted as well so you can continue right into it.**

 **Please be sure to like comment and fav the story as well as follow. And remember no hate towards me for this chapter ok. Ill see you all next chapter**


	73. Months later

**Hello guys! This chapter is a shorter one as this is one of the last two so its all set to close Montanas arc and story so please enjoy!**

* * *

The gulls squawked overhead as I stood at the end of the docks watching as the sun set, wearing my brand new coat that had been made by Hoshou. The base has been rather quiet and peaceful for the past few months since the battle at Savo. I had stayed in the hospital for a few more days after Absol had died before Mercy felt that I was well enough to let go, which was just in time for the funeral of all the fallen that had died at the battle.

Out of the 50 ships that had participated in the fight 12 had been killed a quarter of the force and 7 of them had fallen by Klaras blade. The service was held on the Missouri as she had remained at our docks for a few days after the battle as the rest of her fleet returned home. The girls had been amazed at the size and sheer power of the battleship as they boarded her. The service was a somber one where many tears were shed and words were spoken to honor the fallen. Then came Absol's funeral.

Absol was laid to rest with full military honors and an honor guard as well. Near the whole entire base attended his funeral for even though he felt himself to be a monster who no one cared for, he was loved like family here. During the service, I saw Shoukaku with Mercy sitting near the front. She was wearing the necklace that Absol had given for her and her stomach was beginning to show pronouncement that there was a baby growing.

When Shoukaku finally told everyone that she was pregnant, there was a major uproar of excitement that I don't think Shoukaku was expecting. The destroyers were extremely excited to have a kid that they could play with while the battleships and cruisers were determined to protect the coming baby as that is what they do. The carriers were planning a babyshower for her while Hoshou was almost always with Shoukaku showing her the ropes of being a mother.

I couldn't help but smile at all the memories that had happened these past few months, but I still felt sadness that Absol could not experience this for himself. Footsteps on the dock behind me brought me back to reality as I turned around to greet whoever it was that had come down the docks. It was Bismarck.

"May I come join you?" SHe asked a little hesitantly.

"Of course, you can come join me at any time." I say with a smile as I sit on the dock and stick my feet into the water.

"Thank you." She says as she sits next to me.

We sit in silence for a few minutes watching the sun begin to set before Bismarck turns towards me. "You've changed so much since you came here over a year ago."

I smile and nod, "Yes, I have. I've changed so much because of all of you as I found myself a family whom I could protect and devote myself to."

"Yes and we are all very grateful here that we found a brother who is kind and compassionate in every way." Bismarck smiled softly before leaning her head on my shoulder. "I think Absol would've been proud at what you have become as well as how much he was loved and remembered here. I mean….they have written a song about him."

"Really?" I laughed in surprise at that last statement as that is something straight out of the blue.

"Yes, it's more to honor his deeds during the battle and the bravery he showed in the face of many opponents." Bismarck said softly looking out at the sea.

"Well Absol was a ship who did what he wanted when he wanted." I said patting Bismarcks head. "I'm guessing you came down here to tell me something, so what would it be?"

"Oh, yes, Eugen wanted me to get you as She wanted to tell you something though I don't know what it is. She told me to tell you to meet her where you two first met." Bismarck said with a smile before getting up and giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

I sat there for a few more minutes watching as the last rays of sunlight disappeared below the horizon before getting up and heading towards where I was to meet Eugen. I passed by Hoshous bar and stopped for a moment as I looked inside and smiled at how lively the place was. Hoshou was busy filling orders as well as talking with the other ships that were there. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Shoukaku standing behind me.

Her stomach was now that of like a bowling ball and she wore a very stretchy and long shirt over it. She had discontinued from any sorties or exercises until her pregnancy was done. The crane necklace glittered in the glowing moonlight as I smiled at her.

"Good evening Shoukaku, what brings you out tonight?" I asked as I took her hand and led her to a bench.

"Hoshou just let me off from how to change diapers as the bar had begun to get busy, so I figured I'd go outside for some fresh air as it's good for the both of us." SHe smiled gently as she rubbed her stomach.

I couldn't help but smile. "May I?" I asked gesturing towards her swollen belly. She nodded and I placed a gentle hand on it and felt a few kicks. "She's growing rather feisty isn't she?" I laugh.

"Yes she is, she may be like her father when it comes to feistiness." She said with a light smile. "Mercy said that she should be due very soon."

"What do you mean? I thought it'd be like a normal pregnancy of 9 months its only been about five." I say with some concern.

Shoukaku smiled and took my hand. "Mercy said that in the last ultrasound that Arie's at the stage of almost ready for birth as she grew really fast. Mercy thinks that because its a ships pregnancy and how we are usually constructed its maturity will be quickened."

"But what about Arie growing up?" I asked moving a little closer.

"Mercy said she had a theory that once Arie is born she will begin to age rapidly to the point that in 3-4 years she will be about a late teenager and young adult. Mercy also thinks that since we stay about this same age until we sink or some other factor, she thinks that once Arie is matured she will stop aging and her metabolism and everything will fall into how the rest of us age."

"Thats a very impressive theory coming from Mercy." I say slightly impressed by Mercy's thinking power.

Shoukaku nods and twists her necklace around. "It's just I wished Absol was here to see it. Before we left, he told me that...he wanted to have a family and live with me once the war was done." She said sadly and I could see tears beginning to form. She wiped her eyes and smiled at me.

"I miss him as well Shoukaku as he was like a brother to me, but I'm sure he would want us to continue our lives." I say giving her a hug.

She sniffed and smiled. "I will, I mean he left me something that was a part of him as well as a good uncle for her." She began to stand up and I helped her up. "I must get back to Hoshou, thank you again Montana." She bade me goodbye before disappearing into the bar leaving me alone again.

I give a little bow to Hoshou's bar before continuing to the beach. The beach had changed a lot since I came here, what used to be a simple strip of sand next to a path, had expanded into a beachfront that now had some shops and areas for everyone to enjoy themselves. I saw Eugen sitting at on a towel. She turned when she heard me walking towards her.

"This place has changed a lot since we first met huh." I say as I join her on the towel.

"Yes it has, I mean this place use to be a very small strip of sand but now this place is a beachfront where many can enjoy themselves in peace." She said with a smile as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I put my head on her head and cuddled her smiling to myself as I felt that what I had here, this is what I will always fight for. I smile wider as I slowly move my hand to my coat pocket as I had been talking to Hoshou and the Admiral about what I was going to do and they had given the ok as well as the other Germans.

"So, you said that you wanted to tell me something Eugen." I said moving a little from her.

"Ah, yes I did have something to tell you, but you're body language looks like you have something you want to tell me." She said with a smile.

"W-well...how about we move a little bit farther down...if you don't mind." I say stammering suddenly as I felt extremely nervous now, when before I was very confident.

"Ok? Though why can't we do it here?" Eugen asked confused as she followed me a little bit farther down the beach.

"Um, just that I want to feel the surf on my feet or something…."I trail off as I take her hand and lead her towards the surf.

The water is calm as it lapped gently against my shoes. I took off my shoes and felt the warm sand mix with the cool feeling of the water. I took a breath of the warm salty air and turned back to Eugen. She stood with a smile with her arms behind her back. I held out my hand and she took it and I pulled her to me. She laughed confused a little and kissed me deeply as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Come on," She teased as she pulled back. "What is it? You don't really become like this unless you are very nervous about something." She smiled and took a step back.

I gulp and smile before taking a deep breath and I reach into my pocket. "Eugen, when I came here over a year ago, I was scared and did not know where I was. You were the first girl that I met here and over the course of my time here, I have come to find you as a friend that I could never lose."

"OK?" She asked nervously as I pulled out the box.

"And during my time I have come to fall for a kind cruiser who is as hearty as she is proud so…" I get down on one knee and open the box. "KMS Prinz Eugen I want to spend the rest of my days with you so please I ask of you...will you marry me?" I push the gold and diamond ring towards her my face bright red.

Eugen stood there stunned her face going bright red as well "T-this is for me? Uh,ummm… But Bismarck is...uh…" She saw that I hadn't retracted the ring and she took it. She smiled as she put it on her finger. "Of course!" She wrapped her arms around me and I smiled squeezing her tight.

She takes my hand after our embrace and leads me back to our towel and we sit down. Eugen continues to outstretch her hand and look at the ring that glitters on her finger. "It's beautiful Montana." She says softly as she kisses my cheek.

"Now you said that you had something to tell me, so what is it?" I asked looking at her expectantly.

Eugen suddenly became red and bashful as she began to fidget with her hands. "W-well….you know the last time that we um...did it?" She asks looking at me.

"Uh, yes we did it about two weeks ago why?" I ask looking at her edging closer.

"Well… I started to feel ill about a few days ago and I thought I had a cold, so I went to Mercy and…"

"And…" I started to say but began to realize what she was getting at as she told me.

"And Montana...I'm pregnant." She said her face completely red.

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks as I sat there stunned. "You're….pregnant?"

She nods and her face still bright red. I broke into a wide smile as I hugged her. "That's great!" I laughed as I squeezed her before immediately letting go wary of her stomach. "Sorry, but it's great! I'm going to be a father."

She smiled and kissed me. "Well...we have a lot of things to do now don't we?" She smiles and lays her head against my shoulder.

I nod and smile as I stare up at the sky. A shooting star blasts across the and I find myself wishing that peace will last in this world and a man such as Fuchs will never emerge again as I now have more things to protect. I offer a silent prayer to Absol and I stand and offer my hand to Eugen.

"Come on, we have much to do and prepare for." I say as she smiles and takes my hand and the two of us head towards the future.

* * *

 **Well there is that and with that Montanas arc is finally closed for this story which leaves only one chapter which is the epilouge so there is one more chapter left in this story before the beginning of the second fic so please look forward to it!**

 **Thanks for your support for this story as this has been such a fun journey and I greatly appreciate the love it recieved. so be sure to like comment and fave this story and the future story as well! Also Eugens pregnant which means two new young ships will be coming now so theres that to look for! See you next chapter!**


	74. Epilogue

**Well guys this is the final chapter of TFB and its been a hell of a journey! SO without further adu the epilogue of TFB!**

* * *

The sea was stormy as Milo stood on the deck of his patrol ship. He had been tasked by the higher ups to monitor and patrol this area as in the past few weeks there have been some signs of trouble brewing. Reports had been arriving of ships that have entered the area were suddenly later found abandoned with no signs of their crews anywhere. The brass had given him and his small crew of 20 the orders to find the source of this strange occurrences as the fleetgirls from other fleets passed by this area often and if something were to happen to them…

Milo shuddered at the thought as he pulled his coat tighter. The wind had begun to pick up and he headed back to the bridge of his patrol ship. The fleetgirl who was in charge of the ship stood near the helmsman watching him thoughtfully as he steered the vessel through the growing storm. She wore a typical sailors uniform and her blue hair was done into two ponytails

"Nothing to report Erie?" Milo asked the fleet girl as she pushed herself up from leaning against the consol.

"No nothing interesting has happened at all that would be worth noting." Erie said in a joyful manner as she gave the helmsman a pat on the back. "I'll be heading down to the mess hall captain." She gave a cheerful salute before disappearing through one of the doors to deeper into the ship.

Milo sighed as he sat in his captains chair. "Something wrong sir?" The helmsman asked as he navigated around some rocks.

"Oh, it's nothing just thinking about some old times." Milo said with a smile as he thought back to when he first met Erie.

He had just been assigned to the patrol force directly from the academy and had been given the choice of his first ship. Erie had made quite an impression on him as she was so joyful even though she was just a patrol craft. She was also the namesake of the Erie class of patrol ships so he chose her among the dozen other vessels. The two of them had been on many patrols together for near 10 years and this patrol seemed to be no different than any other before it.

"Helmsman where exactly are we roughly?' Milo asked as he picked up the coffee that he had left next to his chair.

"We are off the coast of Savo Island sir as we are passing over Ironbottom Sound." The helmsman replied as he looked over his gauges.

Ironbottom sound and Savo Island were two names that would make any sailor and fleetgirl shiver in fear. Years ago a massive battle had been waged with many lives being lost and almost a year ago another massive battle had been fought between a combined force of fleetgirls and their enemy the Abyssals.

"Keep a steady course and be sure to keep your eyes open as this weather is getting bad. I'll be in the mess hall so call if you need me." Milo stood and went out the door following the path Erie took.

The corridors of the ship were a bit crowded, but that was understandable given that this was a patrol ship and quite a bit of equipment had to be jammed into her. Milo entered the mess hall to a scene of utter chaos. He knew Erie was a glutton and a risky eater but the scene he walked in on took the cake.

Erie had her head dunked in a bowl of milk that she kept slurping down rapidly as the crew filled it up as soon as it was empty, but at the rate Erie was drinking it they were having a hard time keeping up with it. One of the crew noticed him standing in the doorway and stood quickly at attention.

"Captain on deck!" The crewman shouted and immediately everyone stood at attention even Erie who was still draining her bowl of milk.

"At ease." Milo said as he strode over to Erie and took the bowl from her. "Care to explain what has been going on here?" he asked pointedly

"Well, you see…." Erie started to say but she wasn't meeting his gaze.

"Um sir," one of the crewman started as Milo turned to face him.

"Yes?" Milo asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"One of the crewmembers brought a pepper he said was called the Carolina Reaper and he said it was the hottest pepper in the world." The crewman began to state as Milo looked around at the other members who nodded in agreement. "Well when Erie came in...we sort of dared her to try it and well...she ate half of it and the results are what you saw."

Milo looked at Erie. "Is this true?" He asked her.

She nodded. Milo sighed and went to the fridge pulling out a soda and a sandwich. "Erie, how many times do I have to tell you not to take stupid risks with your food?" Milo sighed as he sipped his soda.

"Often Milo…." She said guiltily.

"Alright as punishment I want you to clean the mess hall and the mess you made as for the rest of you-" Milo started to say when suddenly the alarm began to blare and the phone to the bridge began to ring.

Milo immediately rushed and picked up the phone. "This is Captain Milo, bridge what is going on up there?" He demanded into the phone as the crew immediately began to move to their battlestations.

"Captain, we spotted a vessel in the water about a half mile from our position and its sending a SOS signal as well as flashing us down with the same message." The helmsman said as Milo quickly finished his soda.

"I'll be right up." He said hanging up the phone and turning to Erie. "Your punishment is on hold to your battlestation Erie." He said to which she nodded and began to follow him to the bridge.

When they arrived the weather was steadily growing worse as Milo picked up a pair of binoculars to see the ship before handing it to Erie. "It looks to be another Erie class, helm pull us alongside her, radio operator try and hail the ship."

Both nodded and began their tasks. Milo looked over at Erie and saw the look of concern on her face. "Erie whats wrong?" He asked

"Thats Charleston, my sister she was sent out on patrol a week ago and last I heard she was reported missing. Why is she here and I have a bad feeling about this." Erie said as she shivered slightly.

"I'm sure she's fine but we need to be prepared for rescue operations if need be as this weather is getting worse." Milo said just as the sea began to become rougher.

He quickly put on his cap and opened the door to the outside to immediately get pelted by the rising wind and rain. Taking the binoculars he looked again at the decks of the Charleston, but there was no movement anywhere on board the ship. A feeling of dread began to wash over him as they neared closer to the boat. The crew was busily preparing to fashion mooring lines.

"Wait! Hold off on those mooring lines! Don't toss-" Milo began to shout to the crew when suddenly a massive fireball and explosion erupted from the Charleston with enough force it knocked everyone back.

Milo was the first one to stagger to his feet as he looked at the now burning and sinking vessel. "Is everyone alright!?" He yelled towards the crew as the wind was growing much worse.

The crew nodded and Milo immediately ordered his crew to search for survivors around the wreckage. They began to shine lights at the sea and he was about to give up when one of the crew shouted. "We have a live one!"

Milo rushed over as the crew hauled up a girl who looked exactly like Erie. She was in bad shape her body looked broken and she was covered in wounds and blood. Erie chose that moment to come out from the bridge and when she saw the girl in Milos arm she ran up to her and cried.

"Charleston!" She cried as she took her hand. "What happened to you!?"

Charleston opened her eyes weakly. "Run…" She whispered weakly before passing out.

"Get her to the medical bay now." Milo ordered as he went back to the bridge. "Helmsman get us out of here."

"Aye sir." The helmsman said as he began to turn away from the still burning wreckage as the ship began to speed away.

"Take us out of this area I'll be back in a few minutes." Milo said turning to head out when he spots a flashing light at the phone to the engine room. "Bridge." Milo said picking up the phone.

"Captain we need to you down here now." the engine room said.

"I'll be down immediately." Milo responded hanging up the phone.

He gave a nod to the helmsman and rushed down to the engine room. He opened the door to the engines and entered. The engines were running as normal but… "Where Didric and the other two?"

Milo wondered as he began to look around the small compartment. "Didric! Where are you?" He yelled as he looked around the room but there was no one around. "Where the hell are those three?" He wondered as he looked around the engine room again.

He placed his hand on the engines bulkhead and felt something sticky and wet. "What the hell?" Milo wondered as he lifted his hand and looked at it.

His eyes widened in horror as blood stained his hand. He took a few steps back and hit a supply closet which opened and it took all he had to not throw up at the carnage that greeted him. The engines room crew fell out of the closet, blood staining them and the rest of the were literally torn to pieces. Something rolled to and hit his foot. He looked down and the face of Didric looked up at him. Fear splayed across his face.

Milo rushed to the phone and rang the bridge. "Come on you bastards pick up." He silently pleaded but the phone continued to ring with no answer.

Slamming the phone down he ran to the bridge and the sight before him was even more ghastly than the one before. Blood was splattered against the windshield and the wheel which a arm still gripped the wheel. The helmsman lay to the side with a massive blood splatter surrounding him as he was missing an arm and was cut in half. The radio operator sat in the corner without his head.

This sight was to much for Milo as the contents of his stomach ejected from his body. "What the hell could have done this?" He gasped when suddenly he heard screams and gunshots coming from the open doorway leading to the mess hall.

Milo now enraged grabbed his pistol and ran down the hall which was littered with the bodies of his crew and with blood staining the entire hall. He burst into the mess hall to Erie being held up by her throat by a figure all in black and stained with blood.

"Freeze!" Milo yelled as he raised the pistol. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you are to drop that girl or I will put a bullet into the back of your skull!"

The figure did not move as Milo noticed a sword being held in the figures left hand. Blood dripped from its blade onto the floor. The blade was as black as the darkest night. Erie still struggled to free herself from this figures grasp.

"Let her go!" Milo ordered aiming the pistol pulling the trigger.

The bullet went wide which confused Milo as the gun was aimed directly at the figures head, but then he realized he wasn't holding the gun more or less his arm was gone. Milo's eyes went wide as the pain flared through him as he stumbled against the wall gripping his stump. The figures sword now was facing him and he hadn't seen the figure even move his sword. The figure tsked and sighed.

"I was going to be nice and allow this girl to live but because of that discretion as her captain I really regret doing this." The figure said in mock condolences.

Milos eyes met Eries as she looked at him with fear before a sudden crack reverberated through the air and her body went limp. The figure laughed and threw Eries now limp body against the wall. She slammed into it smashing the pictures hanging there and bouncing off the wall as blood now seeped from her broken body.

"Erie!" Milo cried as he crawled to her broken body holding her in his one arm.

He felt bone protruding on the skin of her neck knowing that it was crushed and broken. He gripped her and stared at the figure who was now facing him wearing a dark hood. The figure sat on the table eating the sandwich that had been left there.

"This turkey is good though I think you should have added a few other condiments besides cheese and mayo." The figure said munching on the sandwich.

"Who the hell are you?" Milo demanded as he began to feel his body grow faint from the blood loss.

"Who I am doesn't matter, what matters is you interrupted my combing of that ship for resources so you all had to die. Simple." The figure took another bite of the sandwich and stood up stroding over to Milo and gripping his chin. And it's your fault your shipgirl died so as you leave this world leave it with that thought."

The figure let go of his chin and strode back to the table finishing the sandwich and picking up it's blade. "Thank's for the sandwich because it was good your death will be quick. Oh, is that methane I smell?" The figure laughed as the smell of methane entered Milo and he cast one last look at the figure and his eyes are what haunted him. Cold blue eyes the color of ice.

Ta-ta," The figure laughed before slashing the black blade slamming the door as a spark ignited and blew the mess hall apart.

The figure laughed and ran over the side of the ship as the ship began to explode and sink laughing as the explosions followed. As the ship began to sink and the storm reached it's peak lightning flashed across the sky as the figure looked to the sky.

"The seas of the world will be mine and stained with blood!" The figure laughed as another lighting flash shot across the sky and the figure vanished into the rolling black waves leaving only the sound of laughter in its wake.

* * *

 **And with that the TFB is finally done! Thank you all for the support you have showed this story as it means so much with your support for this story and I hope you show the sequal to this story as much love as you have this one!**

 **The new stories name is called The Forgotten Battleship:The Demons Shadow by yours truly so please once you are done with this one go to that story and enjoy! I'll see you all there and thank you again for the support!**


End file.
